Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers: First Strike
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: The Kagejyus are monsters bent on creating despair in this world. The Kodenjyus are legendary creatures that combat these Kagejyus. Now a boy without a true family will fight to protect the world from despair. OC Sentai with an Anime twist!
1. Blaze Out! Kodenred!

AH! After a month focusing mostly on my Kamen Rider fics, it's so nice to have the mind set of Super Sentai again. I do not own Super Sentai, or Kamen Rider. Why did I say Kamen Rider? Because even though I decided to write a new Sentai fic, this fic will have some Kamen Rider elements in it. No you don't have to worry about those really useless bike battles that PR always does. So, prepare for the Kodenrangers!

By the way, the Ryu and Ryn here are like the Ryu and Ryn in my Geki Jyu Revival fic, but they are different people in this fic. So try not to think that the Ryu here is the same strange man-san in the Geki Jyu Revival fic.

Anyway, Ryu and Ryn are in this fic as normal humans. You can either imagine that it's a coincidence that the four of them share names, or that this is parallel world from the Super Sentai world of Geki Jyu Revival. Personally, I would like to have Ryu from Geki Jyu Revival to make a cameo. Well, Ryuoh, and Ryurynoh will appear in this fic with different names, except for Ryuoh. Ryuoh is just going to appear as Ryu's mech.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers!**

Chapter 1: Blaze Out! Kodenred!

_10 years ago . . ._

_A little girl, who was in elementary school age, was happily playing with her friends, but she took notice of a little boy who was just sitting by himself. She always saw this boy by himself, sometimes sitting on the swings on his own. She tried to speak with the little boy, but the boy usually isolated himself. One day, the parents of the students came to the school, but the little girl couldn't find the boy's parents, nor could she find the boy. She looked around, running to where the boy would usually spend his time. She found the boy sitting by himself, crying his eyes out. She walked up to the boy. "What's wrong?" She asked the boy. The boy kept crying. "Shouldn't you be with your mommy and daddy?"_

_The boy wept. "I don't have a mommy or daddy."_

_Now the girl knew that she just said the wrong thing. She tried to cheer up the boy. "Come on, don't cry. Don't be sad, you can join me and my mommy and daddy."_

_The boy sniffed. "You sure?"_

"_I'm sure. I mean I really want to be your friend." The girl stuck out her hand. "My name is Ryn Tsubasa. What's your name."_

"_Ryunosuke Rekka." The boy answered._

_Ryn giggled. "That's a cool name, but can I call you Ryu?"_

"_That's fine with me." Ryu smiled, and wiped away a tear._

- -

Present . . .

So many years passed since Ryu and Ryn's first meeting. The two were now in high school, and they were about fifteen years old, but Ryu's birthday was coming soon. Ryu has a pretty strange school life. The girls all seem to be attracted to him, but the guys . . . well they all hate him. Why?

Well, to describe Ryu, he has black spiky hair, and he has a really, _really, _attractive face. Seriously, it's true.

Ryn is a cute girl. She has a really cheerful personality, and she likes to wear her hair in a ponytail. It looks cute on her.

Well anyway, their school uniform is red with a red tie and white pants, just to say. Ryn wears a female version of the uniform, basically similar jacket, but a miniskirt in place of the pants.

Anyway, Ryn is the most popular girl in the school, and everyone but the females hate Ryu. How sad is that? Well, anyway. Ryu and Ryn are in class right now.

- -

Ryu twitched his right eye. "Why is everyone glaring at me?" Ryu asked himself as many eyes, belonging to males, were glaring at him. Ryu always felt uncomfortable in class. Seriously, every guy in class was always glaring at him, as if he did something wrong. His teacher, Takeshi Sensei, didn't exactly help either. Takeshi Sensei was always glaring at Ryu whenever Takeshi asked Ryu to do something.

On the other hand, all of the girls don't glare at Ryu. Instead, they always smile whenever they talk to Ryu. Ryu notices that every guy seems to be growling at Ryu whenever this happens. Ryu always felt really, really, uncomfortable.

When class ended, Ryn came running up to Ryu. "Hello Ryu!" Ryn chirped as she gave a really big hug to Ryu. Ryu looked at the guys, and gave out a really soft whimper. The guys were steaming when Ryn hugged Ryu.

"Hello, Ryn." Ryu gulped.

"Mou, what is with the way you always greet me?" Ryn said. "Come on, let's go." Ryn pulled Ryu out of the class.

After the two left, one of the guys went, "RYU!"

"Lucky bastard!"

- -

Although Ryn was happily gripping onto Ryu's hand, Ryu had Ryn release him. "Sorry, but Ojii-chan is looking for me."

"That's all right." Ryn said with a smile. "We can walk together later." Ryu smiled back, and he ran off. Ryn sighed. "Failure again."

- -

An old man with a gray beard and wearing a gray suit (hm, sound familiar, if you know what I mean) was inside the headmaster's office. This guy of course is the headmaster. The word 'Lloyd' was printed all over the office. "Ojii-chan!" Ryu shouted opening the door.

Ojii-chan smiled. "I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said, and a flag with 'Lloyd' written was on the wall behind Ojii-chan.

"I know you do, but you've taken care of me ever since I was a baby, I can't just start calling you by your name." Ryu said. "Now what is it that you want to see me for."

Ojii-chan nodded. "Well, Ryu, I know that tonight will be your sixteenth birthday, is it not?" Ryu nodded. "Well then, enjoy yourself today."

"Eh?"

"I mean it's your birthday, go out, have some fun." Ojii-chan smiled a weird smile to Ryu. "Why don't you actually hang out with Ryn-chan today, hm? Maybe . . . I don't know . . ."

Ojii-chan whispered. "Date."

"EH!?" Ryu shouted out loud, that even the students outside the campus heard Ryu. "What are you talking about a date for!? Ryn and me are just best friends, that's it."

Ojii-chan chuckled. "Okay, okay, I get it. But still walk out, take a breath of fresh air, enjoy yourself. Not my fault you aren't afraid of well . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing." Ojii-chan smiled. "Just enjoy yourself. Have fun."

"I got it, I got it. I'll go just so you don't keep repeating yourself." Ryu said, a little annoyed by Ojii-chan's constant repeating. Ryu walked out.

Ojii-chan sighed. "Poor boy doesn't realize that every girl in this world wants him."

- -

From afar, lightning struck, cracking a stone. Three figures appeared, each of them in silhouettes. Two of them were male while one of them was female. One of the males was huge, and the other had spiky hair. The spiky hair one looked like the leader. The female had long hair. The stone had five smaller spheres embedded into them. Spiky hair spoke. "Yes, the elemental stones have been found."

"Let's hurry up and destroy them." The girl said.

"Destroy . . . destroy." The big guy said slowly.

"Patience, we must get closer first." The boy said. Yeah, spiky hair sounded like a young person, as well as the girl. The boy walked up to the five spheres. The girl followed, and the big guy walked behind slowly. The boy reached for the top stone, but then the stones all started glowing wildly. The stone that the boy was aiming for was red, going clockwise was green, blue, yellow, and pink. Red released a fire barrier, almost burning the boy. Then the stone shattered, and the five spheres flew off into the sky. "DAMN!" The boy shouted.

The girl took out a black book. "No matter, we still have time." She opened the book, and started chanting. "_Rise from darkness, rise from despair. Come forth creature of the shadow, Kagejyu, Hawk._" All of a sudden, shadows started slithering all over the ground, and they formed into a brown and white hawk like monster, with a hawk head as a chest, and a feather crowned head as an actual head. The monster had brown wings. The girl pointed to the sky. "Destroy the Koden Gems." She commanded.

"As you command, mistress." The Kagejyu said, and jumped and flew off.

The boy laughed maniacally. "You know, if that Kagejyu doesn't destroy the gems, then maybe someone will find one of them. It might actually give us some fun."

"There you go again, thinking about fighting." The girl said irritatingly.

"Fight . . . fight is what the . . . humans . . . deserve." The big guy said trying to be fast. The girl just scoffed.

- -

Of course Ryu just decided to walk. This was his birthday, and he didn't have to worry about Ojii-chan. Ryu was an orphan ever since he was a baby. He doesn't even know what his father and mother look like. Ever since he was a baby, Ojii-chan took care of Ryu. And every birthday, Ryu had to deal with Ojii-chan acting like a really strange man. Ojii-chan was weird, but during Ryu's birthdays, Ojii-chan was the strangest. Now Ryu was finally by himself.

Ryu wore a red jacket, with a black t-shirt under and white pants along with black shoes. He was glad that he was away from Ojii-chan, but Ryu kept having the feeling that something bad was going to happen today. Then Ryu tripped on something. "Ite." Ryu whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head. "What did I trip on?" Ryu asked and took a peek. It was red ball of sorts. Ryu picked it up. "What's this?" Ryu examined it. Ryu scratched his head and was like, Wha? He shrugged, and just threw the gem on the grass nearby. Ryu didn't care about stones like that.

Of course, the Hawk Kagejyu was nearby. This monster was stalking Ryu. Why? Ryu already threw the stone away. The Hawk Kagejyu followed Ryu.

- -

For Ryu's first act on his birthday . . . Ryu simply went into a café, and ate a cake. That's it. Ryu may have a really cute (and I mean girlish cute) face, but this guy has a real dull sense of what to do when alone. Then again, every other birthday always had Ojii-chan doing a strange activity, as well as baking Ryu a real strange cake.

Ryu finished his cake and walked out the café. The Kagejyu was still stalking Ryu.

- -

Ryn walked into the headmaster's office. "OJII-CHAN!" Ryn called out cutely. "Where are you?"

Though Ojii-chan smiled, he said, "I have a name you know." And Lloyd was written on the wall behind Ojii-chan. Yeah, no one calls Ojii-chan by his name. Sad really.

"Where's Ryu?" Ryn asked. "He usually hangs out in school."

"Well, I decided to let Ryu go out and have fun." Ojii-chan said. "I mean, I even told the kid to go for it and do it."

"Do it?" Ryn tilted her head in confusion.

Ojii-chan nodded. "But poor boy, doesn't even know what he's capable of. He's got the looks of a . . . I don't want to say."

"Eh?"

"Well anyway, he's walking on the streets on his sixteenth birthday . . ." Ojii-chan froze upon saying sixteenth birthday. Sure Ojii-chan knew that today was Ryu's sixteenth birthday, but Ojii-chan kept thinking that number sixteen was special for Ryu. Ojii-chan had a hand to his chin, then snapped his finger. "Ooh, got to prepare, got to prepare!" Ojii-chan shouted, and shooed Ryn out, pushing her out as well. Ryn was real confused.

Ojii-chan opened up a drawer, and took out a suitcase. "Got to hurry, got to hurry." Ojii-chan opened up his window, and jumped outside. Dang, the old man can move!

- -

Ryu wondered what to do next, so he decided to sit down on a bench inside a park. He had his hands in his pocket. He looked around, and saw a little girl playing with her parents. Ryu watched the kid with envy. Ryu never had any parents to be with. Sure he had Ojii-chan, but Ojii-chan was weird. During Ryu's birthdays, Ojii-chan would have Ryu train in martial arts. The rest of the year was strange as well. Ojii-chan would just be Ojii-chan. A strange man-san. Ryu wishes that he knows who his parents are, but just wishing won't help. Ryu has done it every year, blowing out the candles on the birthday cake, wishing. But that doesn't help. Maybe it was the strange cake that Ojii-chan made? Nah. But still, Ryu always felt depressed on his birthdays.

And Ryu noticed that something was in his pocket because Ryu felt a smooth surface. Ryu took out what was inside his pocket, and it was the red gem. "EH!" Ryu shouted upon seeing the red gem again. Ryu threw the gem away, so why was it in his pocket? Now the Kagejyu took action and flew at Ryu from behind. Ryu perked his ears up as he heard something heading towards him, and Ryu turned. "AH!" Ryu gasped and jumped off the bench, and the Hawk Kagejyu slashed the benching in half with claws. The Kagejyu flew past the family that Ryu was watching, and the wind from the Kagejyu's flight blew the parents away from the girl. The parents each struck a tree.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The little girl shouted.

The Hawk Kagejyu looked at Ryu. "Those who are chosen by the Koden Gem, must die!" The Hawk Kagejyu shouted, and threw brown feathers at Ryu. Actually, the Kagejyu was throwing the feathers all over, and Ryu was dodging.

"Why me!" Ryu shouted. "When did Ryu ever do something bad!?"

- -

From afar, really afar, a man with a similar hairstyle to Ryu and wearing a red robe sneezed. The man rubbed his nose. "That's strange, I shouldn't be able to get a cold." The man was eating a banana. He finished it, and threw it away.

Another man slipped on the banana peel. "Maitaze!"

- -

Ryu kept dodging the feather shots, and noticed that a feather was heading for the little girl who was on her knees crying. "NO!" Ryu shouted, running towards the girl. Ryu got to the girl, and covered her. The feather struck his back. Ryu shouted in pain, and smoke covered the whole battlefield.

The Kagejyu laughed. "YES!" The Kagejyu shouted, and landed. "Now to destroy the Koden Gem." The Kagejyu walked to the spot where Ryu was at.

Then a fist came flying at the Kagejyu. That fist belonged to Ryu. The Kagejyu was punched in the face, and the Kagejyu actually went flying. The smoke cleared, and Ryu was holding the little girl in his arms.

Ryu growled. "Kisama!" Ryu shouted. The boy was angry! He ran over to the mother of the girl, and shook the mother awake. Ryu gave the little girl back to the mother. The mother ran to the father, shook the father awake, and the three of them left the park. Ryu glared at the Kagejyu.

"Damn boy." The Kagejyu said. "Fine then, Kageshis!" The Kagejyu shouted, and black creatures wearing white Chinese Battle suits and red scarfs came out from the shadows. They had faceless heads, and each had a red headband on its hand. Of course, when they looked at Ryu, they seemed to have yellow glowing eyes, but just for a brief seconds. "Kageshis, kill the boy!" The Kageshis then pulled out golden javelins from thin air, and ran at Ryu.

Ryu of course isn't a crazy boy, but this time, a family was almost attacked, so Ryu charged at the monsters, and started beating the Kageshis, dodging the javelin jabs by bending his body back. Ryu just can't simply forgive the Hawk monster now could he? Looks like Ojii-chan's birthday martial arts training was useful. Ryu smashed a Kageshi to the ground, and jammed a fist onto the Kageshi's chest, knocking it out. Ryu then used the body of the downed Kageshi as a boost, and jumped off, jumping over a group of Kageshi. Ryu then flashed kicked the Kagejyu into the ground. The Kageshis all jumped back in surprise. Really, Ryu looked like a shrimp, but Ryu was beating the monsters with ease. The Kagejyu looked at Ryu, who was stepping on the Kagejyu's back, and growled.

"You dare touch a Kagejyu, you inferior human!" The Kagejyu shouted, moving, thus causing Ryu to jump back. The Kagejyu got up and roared, even though it was a hawk. Electricity surrounded the Kagejyu, then the electricity formed into a white sword, the blade looking like multiple feathers bunched together. "DIE!"

"Uh oh." Ryu gasped, and had to jump back to dodge a swing from the Kagejyu. Ryu back flipped to dodge, and the Kagejyu slashed the Kageshi as Ryu dodged. The Kageshis' body shattered when they were slashed. Ryu kept dodging, but the Hawk Kagejyu dashed at Ryu while Ryu just jumped. The Kagejyu swung, and Ryu was in striking range, and Ryu was just about to land. Ryu noticed this, but he landed in time, and flipped back, but got slashed as well. Of course, this only cut his shirt open. Ryu rolled on the grass, and checked his shirt, and Ryu had his eyes wide opened in fear. Ryu just had a near death experience. Of course, now Ryu was tired out. The adrenaline rush was over. Ryu panted heavily.

"Now, it's your time." The Kagejyu said softly. "_Art of the Sky, unleash the fury of the Storm!_" The Kagejyu swung his sword around, and his sword was glowing. He swung, and slashed a curved wind wave at the tired Ryu.

Then the red gem reacted and started floating. It got in front of Ryu, and took the hit of the sonic boom, and landed in front of Ryu. Ryu blinked in confusion. "Did that rock just move?" Ryu asked himself.

"KU!" The Kagejyu growled in frustration. "Fine then, I'll kill you with my blade!" The Kagejyu flew at Ryu, then the red gem moved again and started beating the Kagejyu, literally! The gem was ramming the Kagejyu right in front of Ryu.

"What the heck is going on!?" Ryu was real confused. Inanimate objects aren't supposed to be, animated!

"RYU!" Ojii-chan shouted running towards Ryu.

"Ojii-chan!"

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said, and strangely, Lloyd was written on a tree behind Ojii-chan. "Anyway, you were so cool!" Ojii-chan said.

"Do you know what's going on!?" Ryu asked in surprise.

Ojii-chan nodded. "You have been chosen by the red Koden Gem!"

"Eh?"

"The Koden Gems, gems which contain the power of legendary beasts! I have been training you for fifteen years just for this moment!"

Ryu blinked his eyes in confusion. "Are you counting the years when I was a baby?"

"Now, the red Koden Gem has chosen you!" Ojii-chan was real enthusiastic. "You saved that family before, I saw you."

"EH!" Ryu shouted. "Then why didn't you come help!?"

"Because I'm a decrepit old man." Ojii-chan said.

"But you're more fit than most of the athletes in school."

"Now, you must use the gem to fight these Kagejyus!" Ojii-chan was ignoring Ryu. "You must fight, fight and protect those who have a family!"

"Kagejyu?" Ryu asked, though Ryu figured out what a Kagejyu was. "How am I supposed to fight that!?" Ryu pointed at the Hawk Kagejyu, who was trying to swat the red Koden Gem away. Why? Whenever the Kagejyu tried to break the gem with a sword chop, the Koden Gem would shift to the other side and smash the Kagejyu on the head.

"With this." Ojii-chan opened up the suitcase, and inside were two pairs of glove changers. One had a red brace and the other had a pink brace on the right glove. Ojii-chan threw the red brace glove to Ryu. There were silver buttons on the glove. Both the red and pink brace gloves' silver buttons were framed by a red frame. The gloves were of course, how should I say, gloveless until Ryu placed the changer on top of his hands, thus they enveloped Ryu's hands, creating black fingerless gloves. Ryu checked the gloves, and noticed that there were a few golden buttons on the brace, as well as a slot for something.

The Koden Gem stopped beating the Kagejyu, and flew back to Ryu. Ryu caught the Gem in his hands. Ryu took one look at the gem, and the Kagejyu was flying at Ryu. "Ojii-chan, what am I supposed to do?"

"INSTINCT!" Ojii-chan shouted.

Ryu sweat dropped. "I have no idea what you are talking about . . ." Ryu said, but then the Kagejyu grabbed Ryu's neck, and lifted Ryu off the ground.

"RYU!" Ojii-chan shouted in worry.

The Kagejyu threw Ryu afar. "WAH!" Ryu shouted, and inserted the gem into the slot on the brace, and Ryu landed on his back. The Kagejyu was heading for Ojii-chan now for some reason.

"Oh?" Ojii-chan was surprise by this sudden predicament.

Ryu got up, his hair over his eyes. Ryu panted then glared at the Kagejyu. "You, you attacked a family, and you almost destroyed that family. And now you're going for the man whose taken care of me since I was a baby. I cannot, will not, forgive you!" The gem started glowing red, and Ryu got into a battle stance, a dragon clawing stance. His left hand was at the side of his hip, while his right hand was in clawing stance. "Release, Legend of the beast!" Ryu announced, then brought his left hand up, pushed the gem into the brace, then pushed the silver buttons on the right glove. Ryu crossed his arms in front of his face. "Koden Henshin!" Ryu punched the air with his right glove, and flames engulfed Ryu. Inside the flames, a mechanical red dragon seemed to fly around Ryu. The dragon swirled around Ryu, surrounding Ryu's arms and torso. Then Ryu gained a new suit. A red suit with flame designs all over. He had red boots and red gloves under the changer now. He had a black emblem depicting five elements, fire, wind, lightning, water, and earth on his chest. He had a black shin guard. There was a golden belt with a red belt buckle that resembled a dragon's head. At the side of the belt were two holsters each holding a red short rod like weapon with a golden center line going between the rods themselves. The mechanical dragon's head then bit down onto Ryu's head, creating the dragon theme helmet for Ryu. It had a black visor, with gold coloring to top of the visor representing a dragon's head. The visor was flame shaped, going down. On top of his shoulders were spikes protruding out. When one looks at the spike, they would notice that it resembles dragon horns. The flames scattered from Ryu, and in place was a red suited warrior.

The Kagejyu felt the heat of the transformation and looked at Ryu. "DAMN IT!" The Kagejyu shrieked and flew at Ryu. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE THE POWERS OF THE KODEN GEM!"

Ryu looked at the Kagejyu, then punched the Kagejyu on the head. Ryu never really moved from his spot, and only stuck out his fist, thus the Kagejyu flew into Ryu's fist. The Kagejyu was in pain as it was holding its head in pain. Ryu then threw a few more fists striking the Kagejyu hard.

"Ryu sure learned well." Ojii-chan said with a smile.

Ryu then kicked the Kagejyu into the air, but the Kagejyu could fly. The Kagejyu swooped down to strike Ryu, but Ryu rolled away, and then pushed the leftmost golden button on the brace, then the gem emitted a red glow. Out came twin red handle Chinese swords with red string extending out the handle. Ryu grabbed hold of the twin blades, and held them at ready. "Ikuze!" Ryu shouted, and the Kagejyu swooped down at Ryu, and swung a slash at Ryu. Ryu parried the slash, then used the free sword to cut the Kagejyu on the wings, slashing one off. The Kagejyu shouted in pain, then Ryu pushed the Kagejyu's sword back, and used the sword that had parried the Kagejyu to slice off the other wing and Ryu kicked the Kagejyu on the chest, sending it back. The Kagejyu was now wingless, and it rolled on the floor. Ryu then crouched down, ready to run. Ryu held the twin swords at front.

The Kagejyu got up, gasping for air, while Ryu was running towards the Kagejyu. Ryu jumped, kicked the Kagejyu on the gut with a flying side kick, used the free leg, which was the left leg, to kick off from the Kagejyu's chest, and flipped in the air. Ryu then prepared for another flying side kick, but not before pushing the silver buttons on the gloves. "Koden Ougi!" Ryu shouted. "Blazing Ryu Kick!" Ryu's foot was then ablaze, and kicked the wingless Kagejyu and flew past the Kagejyu as the Kagejyu was pushed on its back. Ryu then turned to face the Kagejyu as Ryu landed. Ryu held both swords up high. "ELEMENTAL OUGI!" Ryu shouted, fire surrounding the swords. Ryu held the swords at front "Enjoha Zan!" The Kagejyu got up, and looked at Ryu in surprise. Ryu was running towards the Kagejyu, then slashed in an X pattern, slashing the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu shouted in pain, and exploded.

Ryu sighed a sign of relief.

- -

From afar, the villain boy opened his eyes, rest of face still hidden. His eyes were pure shadowy, and devoid of light. He was sitting lotus style inside a temple looking room. "This power, the red Koden Jyu has chosen his user. This power, it matches my own." The boy then looked at the big guy, who was standing near a pole. "Hawk has been killed, mind if you revive him?"

"Re . . . vive." The big guy said slowly, then held his hands at front, a dark seal forming around his feet. "_Revive . . . revive . . . Kagejyu, Koden Kage Rebirth!_"

- -

Ryu walked over to Ojii-chan, but then shadows swirled around the battlefield. Ryu looked down, and noticed the shadows were swirling to where Ryu killed the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu then emerged from the shadows, wings intact, and grew large. The Kagejyu shrieked, and attempted to step on Ryu. Ryu reacted and dodged the foot. Ryu rolled on the ground, a shockwave was created from the step, making Ryu flinch. Ojii-chan simply looked up at the Kagejyu with wide eyes, not really reacting to anything. The Kagejyu shrieked again, and attempted to step on Ryu again. Ryu let out a shout of fear, but then the gem was flashing wildly, and the red mechanical dragon that appeared when Ryu transformed, emerged from the gem. The dragon blocked the stomp, and pushed the Kagejyu back. The dragon was red in color, and had boosters on its back. It let out a giant roar and faced the Kagejyu in battle.

"EH!" Ryu shouted. "What the heck is that!?"

Ojii-chan had a big smile. "RYUOH!" Ojii-chan shouted. "The legendary beast of Fire, the dragon king!" Ojii-chan wiped away a tear. "Oh, I never thought that I would ever live to see Ryuoh, beast of the red Koden Gem." Ojii-chan then laid on his back, and had his hands crossed in a manner of a dead person in a funeral. "Now I can die in peace." A small ghostly shape of Ojii-chan formed on top of Ojii-chan, and that shape had its thumbs up and winked.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE DEAD!" Ryu shouted (if this was an anime, Ryu's head would be bigger in frustration). "YOU'RE HEALTHY! AND STOP USING THAT PORTABLE PROJECTOR OF YOURS!"

Ojii-chan got up and chuckled, the projection disappeared. "What, no sense of humor."

"Unfortunately, I don't have a morbid sense of humor like you." Ryu sweat dropped inside his helmet. Ryu then looked up and noticed that Ryuoh was losing to the Kagejyu. "OH NO! Why is Ryuoh, or whatever the name is, losing?"

"Because Ryuoh is not fighting alongside its chosen one!" Ojii-chan shouted while the Kagejyu grabbed Ryuoh's dragon head and threw Ryuoh to the ground hard.

"How am I supposed to fight that!?" Ryu pointed at the Kagejyu.

"HENKEI!" Ojii-chan shouted, kicking Ryu's butt. Ojii-chan's kick actually sent Ryu flying all the way to Ryuoh's head. Ryu then all of a sudden sunk in into Ryuoh's head.

"WAH!" Ryu shouted as he sank through. Ryu then fell into a dark cockpit, and at the center was the control port which had a large red crystal sphere embedded on top of the control port (like Dairanger). Ryu looked around, and going by instinct, placed a hand over the red crystal sphere. The sphere started glowing red wildly. "Whoa." Ryu gasped and looked around, the room starting to brighten, revealing behind Ryu five stripes, center red, left of it, green and right blue. Left of green pink and right of blue yellow.

Ryuoh let out an even louder roar creating a large sound wave at the Kagejyu. "RYU!" Ojii-chan shouted at Ryuoh. "HENKEI!"

"Yosh." Ryu inside the cockpit nodded. "Elemental Henkei, Ryuoh!"

Ryuoh roared, and then the boosters on the back of Ryuoh shifted down to form legs. The original legs of Ryuoh dragon form then combined with the claws of Ryuoh to form humanoid hands. The dragon head then shifted down to form the chest, thus revealing a red humanoid head (like Ryuuseioh). "RYUOH! BLAZING UP!" Ryu shouted.

The Kagejyu shrieked at Ryuoh, then flew at Ryuoh. Ryu inside the cockpit used a small jump, and Ryuoh jumped as well, dodging the Kagejyu. Any movement that Ryu did, Ryuoh would follow. Ryu then used a tornado kick inside Ryuoh, and Ryuoh then tornado kicked the Kagejyu a few times. Ryuoh spun with each kick. The Kagejyu then swiped at Ryuoh with clawed hands. Ryuoh blocked the clawing with hand, then Ryuoh kicked off the Kagejyu's chest.

Ryuoh flipped in the air, then was in flying side kick stance. "Here I go, Ryuoh, Koden Hi Ougi! Ryu . . . Ryu . . . KICK!" Ryuoh was ablaze and heading for the Kagejyu. Ryuoh then blazing kicked the Kagejyu, smashing the Kagejyu back. Ryuoh landed, crouching. The Kagejyu landed on its back, and screamed, exploding.

"Ryuoh, LEGENDARY WIN!" Ryu shouted while Ryuoh got up.

Ojii-chan cheered. "YEAH!" Ojii-chan now looked like a craze fan.

- -

Ryu at night for once had a normal birthday. Ojii-chan bought a cake for Ryu, and Ryu didn't have to go through some weird training. "This is a little strange for you Ojii-chan." Ryu remarked.

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said and Lloyd was written on Ojii-chan's suit.

"Yeah, but you're still Ojii-chan to me." Ryu said. Ryu looked at the Koden Gem. "Ojii-chan, what do you mean that I'm the chosen one of this gem?"

"What? You thought that transformation was a one shot transformation, you'll be doing this for a while from now on."

Ryu blinked his eyes in confusion, trying to figure out what Ojii-chan said. Then Ryu finally computed what Ojii-chan's words meant. "EH!"

"You're Kodenred!" Ojii-chan said with a smile. "Congratulations!"

Ryu kept staring at Ojii-chan, and fainted.

- -

The villain boy chuckled maniacally and got up, his face finally revealed. He had black wild spiky hair, and he had a pretty handsome face. He wore a black and gold Chinese battle outfit, with short sleeves and black gloves and black boots. "This new power, it matches my own!" The boy shouted to the sky. "Ryunosuke Rekka, I will enjoy fighting you!"

- -

**NEXT TIME! **_"This school needs an Idol!"_

"_EH!"_

"_You dare to mess with the hearts of humans, I cannot forgive you!"_

"_Passionate Heart! Kodenpink_!"

"_Elemental Sentai, Kodenrangers!"_

**Chapter 2: Guardian of love, Kodenpink!**

_- -_

Author's note: Well because I wrote Kamen Rider Shade and liked the concept of writing about an OC rider, I decided to write a fic about an OC Sentai team. So how was it? Did you like it? I'll say these words about this fic.

Harem . . . Anime . . . 2 3 2 . . . Ryu has a girlish look.

Also, here's the first Five Kodenrangers and their mentor, but I need help in names (please).

Ryu (Ryunosuke) Rekka: Kodenred. Red ranger of this team, Sixteen years old. He is a real handsome boy, really, really, handsome. Seriously, guys can only hate this boy from afar. Other men can't even get near Ryu to hit Ryu because Ryu has this, well, shine. He has a just heart, and will never forgive those that dare hurts a family, something that Ryu never really had. Kodenjyu: Ryuoh. (Note: Rekka is not really his last name, but Ryunosuke is Ryu's true name)

Ryn Tsubasa: Kodenpink. Pink of the team, Fifteen years old but will most likely turn sixteen as this fic progresses. She has a crush on Ryu, but Ryu doesn't seem to notice. She's also Ryu's first and best friend. She is also the most popular girl in school, which may be the reason why the boys in class hate Ryu. She dreams of becoming Ryu's wife, and living together with Ryu. She fights to protect love. Kodenjyu: Kodenhouou.

Rai Shishi: Kodengreen. Green of the team and a real serious member. Seventeen years old. Hates Ryu just like every other guy in school, but hates Ryu because Rai finds Ryu to be an incompetent leader. He even makes Ryu his slave (not that weird slave, don't worry). Has a little sister that he really cares about. Why? That will be revealed later. He fights to protect children, and his sister. Has a real strange relationship with Ryu, because the two start out hating each other, but then . . . well . . . let's just Ryu can't stop saying Shishi-san. Kodenjyu: Kodenshishi

Lee (need help on last name please): Kodenblue. Blue of team, sixteen years old going seventeen, and actually quite friendly to Ryu. He likes to hang out with Ryu because he finds Ryu . . . well . . . let's just say Lee just sees something in Ryu. Lee is an athlete, and even Ryu says that Lee is just as strange at Ojii-chan. He fights to protect the joy of playing in the world. Has a really carefree attitude. Kodenjyu: Kodentenma

Karen Hibiki: Kodenyellow. Yellow of the team, sixteen years old. She is of course one of the girls that are kind to Ryu. Heck, every girl is kind to Ryu. Karen dreams of becoming an Idol one day, and a certain person named Yume Hiryuu (Hiryuu means Flying Dragon by the way) is in the way of Karen becoming the school idol, though Yume doesn't seem to enjoy being the school idol (hint, hint). Karen fights to protect the happiness that music creates. Kodenjyu: Kodenkirin. (Note: Please take note that I mentioned Harem)

Ojii-chan!: Yeah, mentor of the Kodenrangers. Has a name, but no one really ever calls him by his name (even redryuranger11!). It may be suggested to be Lloyd, seeing as how Lloyd seems to pop out everywhere that Ojii-chan is in. He took care of Ryu when Ryu was a baby. Of course, Ojii-chan isn't exactly a grandpa figure to Ryu, but Ojii-chan is all Ryu has. Though Ojii-chan shows it in a strange way, Ojii-chan does care for Ryu, but not enough to keep Ryu back and not have Ryu fight the Kagejyus. Heck, Ojii-chan even kicked Ryu to the top of Ryuoh's head. Has a morbid sense of humor. Though Ojii-chan's age is unknown, according to Ryu, Ojii-chan is a real old man, but Ojii-chan is actually as fit as a young man. The dude can run a mile faster than anyone. Has a lot of knowledge of the Koden powers, and seems to have known Ryu was the chosen one for Ryuoh. Hm, just who is Ojii-chan? Ryu really cares for Ojii-chan as Ojii-chan took care of Ryu. Really thinks Ryu looks like a girl, and it's true!

- -

Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers is literally Elemental Task Force Legend Ranger. I hope you like this new spin on my Ryu and Ryn characters, as well as a way of portraying Super Sentai like it is an anime. Hope you like, and please review!


	2. Guardian of Love, Kodenpink!

I do not own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider, nor do I own any anime type things. You may notice some anime references, so watch out!

By the way, a bit of a warning . . . **RYU IS A CROSS DRESSER!** Don't worry, he's not that, just Ojii-chan is going to force him to be . . . Yume Hiryuu! Hee hee! I just like to make fun of Ryu, even in my other fics. That's what's so cool about OC's they give you the freedom to poke fun at them as much as you want. Just read on and find out how Ryu is going to be Yume. Note, he doesn't like it one bit.

By the way, SeisshoMiyata1983, what do you mean by Kodenmusha? I like the name, and can you describe him, and can he be indestructible, at least to the Kodenrangers because I'm thinking of having this guy drive Rai crazy. And I'm thinking of having this guy help the Kodenrangers discover Kodentiger.

By the way, do not listen to me about Ojii-chan's name being Lloyd, because it will throw you off.

(This is a re-write as I was not satisfied with the original chapter 2)

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers!**

Chapter 2: Guardian of Love, Kodenpink!

_Few years ago from Ryn's perspective . . ._

_You know, ever since I was young, I was always fascinated by love. Whenever I saw a couple kissing, it would give me a mushy feeling inside._

_Nee-san found a wonderful boyfriend. He was so kind. I remember always calling him Nii-chan. They were a cute couple now that I think about it. That was when I was five._

_Five years later, Nee-san's boyfriend was murdered by a scumbag. Nee-san's boyfriend tried to protect a little girl, and got stabbed. Nee-san was in great distress, I saw the tears she wept._

_Presently, Nee-san has a new boyfriend, but I hate him. Nee-san has really changed a lot. I remember that she and Nii-chan _(Boyfriend)_ used to be so kind, but after Nii-chan's death, Nee-san has been so cold. Her new boyfriend is also mean._

_That is why I hate it when love is threatened in the world. I want to protect love, be sure to never have anyone shed tears like Nee-san. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect, not to mention show, love._

_- -_

_Present . . ._

Ryn held a bento in her hands. She made this for Ryu, because since the two were kids, Ryn had a crush on Ryu. Today was the day where she'll try to confess. Of course, Ryn decided to wait till lunchtime. Today Ryn used a pink band to hold her ponytail. Ryn looked at Ryu.

"Why me?" Ryu whimpered. The guys in class were glaring at Ryu. Before some girl helped Ryu pick up a pencil, and that girl winked at Ryu. Even Takeshi Sensei was glaring at Ryu. Ryu was scared.

Ryn sighed. Everyday it was the same thing, guys glaring at Ryu. Because of that, she can never get the type of greeting she wanted from Ryu.

_HELP ME! _Ryu thought. Then the door to the classroom slid open. Standing there were two boys, each of them a higher grade than the class that Ryu and Ryn are in.

The first boy had, well, messy straight hair. It spiked a bit, but all in all it didn't spike up, and the hair didn't look messy at all. He had a serious expression, and instead of a red tie, he had on a green tie. "I'm sorry, but can I borrow Ryunosuke Rekka for a bit." This boy said to Takeshi Sensei. This boy's name is Rai Shishi. He is the student council president, and yet, he's also the class president of his class. Strange.

The other boy is named Lee Hamura. He is the school's most athletic person. He seemed to be the total opposite of Rai. Lee had a joyful face instead, and this guy seemed like he could never be serious looking. He had messy straight hair just like Rai, but a little different as it spikes a little less, but still spikes. Instead of the red tie of the normal school uniform, Lee had a blue one. Of course Lee is just rebelling against the rules, and wearing a blue tie. Rai on the other hand is wearing a green one because Ojii-chan said that it was for the student council president. "Yeah, headmaster Ojii-chan is looking for him." Lee said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Rai asked Lee. Seriously, Lee wasn't supposed to be with Rai.

"What, I'm the Kaicho's best friend, of course I'll be with you!" Lee replied, wrapping an arm around Rai. Rai looked a little annoyed.

_YES! _Ryu thought. Good old Ojii-chan. Ryu jumped off his seat and walked up to Rai and Lee. "What does Ojii-chan want with me?" Ryu asked Rai, but then Rai seemed to glare at Ryu, scaring at Ryu. Ryu then looked at Lee, who was friendly.

"He says he wants to see you in his office." Lee answered Ryu.

Ryu bowed. "Arigato!" Ryu said, then he walked out, but noticed that Lee was looking at him. "Um, what is it?" Ryu asked.

Lee smiled, again. "Has anyone ever told you that you look gorgeous?" Lee said. Rai grunted in surprise and looked at Lee. Ryu and everyone else in the classroom dropped their mouths in surprise.

"WHA!" The boys sounded.

"EH!" The girls sounded.

"EHHH!" Ryn was shocked.

_And to think that boy was once my student. _Takeshi sensei said propping up his glasses.

Ryu just stared at Lee in surprise. Ryu started gasping, inching slowly. Ryu then turned around. "WAH!" Ryu screamed out loud and ran to Ojii-chan's office.

Lee noticed how Ryu ran away and Lee looked at Rai. "What?" Lee asked. "All I did was tell him the truth."

"Stay away from me." Rai said with a tone of coldness.

- -

"OJII-CHAN!" Ryu shouted barging in into the office.

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said, and today Tendou was written all over the office.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryu said panting heavily. "What did you want to see me for?"

"This!" Ojii-chan said pointing at a line graph that depicted a drop.

"What?"

"Well, school funds are low." Ojii-chan explained. "And it's all because real few people pay to see our events, and very few people give us donations." Ojii-chan then pointed up to the ceiling. "Ojii-chan said this, This school needs an Idol!"

Ryu just blinked his eyes in confusion. "And you're telling me this, why?"

Ojii-chan smiled a sly smile. Ojii-chan then threw a box at Ryu. "Change into that, and don't forget the wig."

_Moments later . . ._

"EH!?" Ryu's shout could be heard, and what next . . . RYU IS WEARING A RED SAILOR SCHOOLGIRL UNIFORM! And he has on a black wig that had long beautiful hair! Ryu looked . . . wow. Ryu looked good, gorgeous! "What the heck!?" Ryu shouted at Ojii-chan. "Just what are you playing at!?"

"The idol will be you, Ryunosuke Rekka!" Ojii-chan said smiling and pointing at Ryu.

"EH!"

"I mean come on, you're the cutest person in school." Ojii-chan begged.

"Eh?"

"Look at you, you have the perfect body, perfect face, perfect lip, perfect eyes, perfect everything." Ojii-chan.

"What the heck are you talking about." Ryu glared at Ojii-chan. "I'm a guy, no way that I'm the cutest person in school."

"Not cutest, but sexiest!" Ojii-chan said bringing out a mirror and putting it in front of Ryu, surprising Ryu.

"WAH!" Ryu shouted out loud. "What happened to me!?" Ryu whimpered. "I look like a girl."

"The sexiest person in school, is now our idol!" Ojii-chan shouted. "You are now known as Yume Hiryuu!"

"EHHH!"

- -

Rai and Lee decided to stay in the classroom. Well Rai could stay because Rai is a genius, thus has good grades and can make up work really well. However, Lee is just slacking off, using Rai as an excuse to get out of class. "I wonder when that Ryu kid is going to come back." Lee said.

"I do not want to know what goes on in your mind." Rai groaned. (Don't worry, Lee is not that way)

Ryn sighed. What was taking Ryu so long?

Then the door slid open. And entered, was Yume Hiryuu in the regular school uniform, and Ojii-chan followed suit. Yeah, right now Ryu is now wearing lipstick for some reason. Yume's legs were shaking. All the girls gasped in awe and stared at Yume. Yume sweat dropped.

_WHY ME!_ Ryu thought. Even Takeshi Sensei was sneaking a few glances at Yume. Yume sweat dropped, and Ryu was thinking, _EE!_

Ojii-chan handed the note to Takeshi Sensei. Takeshi Sensei looked at the note, and propped his glasses up. Takeshi Sensei bowed to Ojii-chan. "Arigato Ojii-chan." Takeshi Sensei said to Ojii-chan.

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan whimpered, and Tendou appeared on the whiteboard. Ojii-chan walked out.

"Okay." Takeshi Sensei said to the class, and the boys were eager to hear who their new student was, and its Ryu. "We have a new student today, why don't you introduce yourself?" Takeshi Sensei said smiling at Yume.

_EH! _Ryu thought. He had to introduce Yume!? Yume looked at the class, as well as Rai and Lee. _What are they doing here?_

Even Rai was surprised by Yume's beauty, and Rai grunted in surprise. Lee whistled, and Ryn just stared at Yume. Ryn's eyes twitched.

Ryn whispered, "That girl, she's prettier than me."

Ryu tried to find some way to introduce himself without actually blowing his cover.

"KAWAII!" The boys shouted, surprising Yume. "She's so shy!"

"Come on, tell us your name!"

"Yeah, Gorgeous!" Lee said, saying Gorgeous in English.

Rai just looked at Lee. "I really do not want to know what goes on in your mind." Rai said.

"Um." Yume whispered, then she/he bowed. "Hello, my name is Yume Hiryuu." Wait a minute, this is a girl's voice! Ryu has voice talents! Ryu really sounded like a girl. "It's really nice to meet you all. Please take care of me."

"KAWAII!"

"Yeah, Gorgeous!" Lee shouted whistling.

"Ugh." Rai groaned, embarrassed that Lee and he were in the same grade.

Yume looked to the side, _Thanks for the lessons Uncle Strange Man-san!_

- -

From afar, a man with similar hair to Ryu and wearing a red robe sneezed. "Seriously, why am I sneezing?" The man said rubbing his nose.

In the background, a man with a beard had his hands to his sides. "Osu!"

- -

The guys were all whistling at the sight of Yume, and the girls just scoffed at the boys' typical conduct.

"Gorgeous!" Lee screamed. Takeshi didn't mind the rowdy boys.

"Is that western word your favorite or something?" Rai asked Lee.

"Yep."

The boys' conduct was really making Ryu feel uncomfortable. _I can't do this . . ._ Ryu thought as Yume closed her/his eyes tightly. "KYA!" Yume shrieked. "I can't do this!" Yume ran out the door, taking her school bag with her/him.

"So cute!" The boys said.

- -

Ryu ran into the boy's bathroom and quickly changed into his regular school outfit, putting Yume's outfit into the school bag, as well as the wig. Ryu then walked out the bathroom, and threw the bag into Ojii-chan's office. "Itai!"

"Sorry!" Ryu apologized. He didn't really want to hit Ojii-chan, however deep down, Ryu was satisfied.

- -

Ryu 're'-entered the room, and the guys all started growling and glared at Ryu, even Takeshi Sensei, minus the growling. "What?" Ryu asked. These growls were more violent then ever.

"Your lip." A guy said. "Why is there lipstick on it?"

"Eh?" Ryu said, then touched his lip, and realized he forgot to wipe his lip. "Ku." Ryu gasped. "Uh oh."

"WARGH!" The boys except for Rai, Lee, Takeshi Sensei, and Ryu of course, roared.

"Get him!" They pounced on Ryu.

"He kissed Yume-chan!" Hearing this shocked Ryn, and the other girls.

"BASTARD!"

For some reason, Ryu emitted a strange glow, well not really but the guys seemed to see something. "ARGH, MY EYES!"

"TOO BRIGHT!"

Ryu quickly used his sleeve to wipe his lip, rubbing the lipstick off.

Ryn just gravely stared at Ryu. "He already got his first kiss." Ryn said gravely.

Ryu just turned his eyes to the side and looked annoyed. _Great, guys think I had my first kiss with myself._

_- -_

Inside the temple room, spiky hair sat down and ate a apple. The girl's face is now revealed. She had a cute face, but evil at the same time. Spiky hair then looked at the girl. "Kyo-chan, make another Kagejyu." Kyoko is the girl's full name.

"Fine, Yoh-kun." Kyoko said. Yoh Kai is the name of spiky hair. She opened up her book, and read a spell. "_Rise from darkness, rise from despair. Come forth, howler to the moon, savage of the shadows, Kagejyu, Wolf!_" Shadows in the temple room started swirling around, and a black wolf Kagejyu emerged from the shadows. He was black in color, and had a red scarf. He had a wolf head for a chest, as well as a wolf head for a head. His fangs were yellow, and his eyes were the same glow as the full moon. He held a saber in his claw hands.

The Kagejyu howled to the ceiling, and he then ran out the room like a savage.

- -

At lunch time, Ryu sighed. He forgot his lunch. Ryu's stomach growled, and the boys around the classroom were growling at Ryu as well. Ryu sighed. Ryu just found out that he looked like a girl. So why do the guys hate him?

Ryn was quaking in her shoes. She wanted to give the bento she made to Ryu, but she didn't know what to say, especially since she thinks that Ryu and Yume well, kissed. Yeah right, like Yume kissed her/himself. But she did walk up to Ryu. "Um, Ryu. If you don't have your lunch, you can have the bento I made for you." Ryn handed the bento to Ryu.

Ryu looked at Ryn, and his eyes sparkled. "Arigato Ryn!" Ryu said to Ryn, and Ryn gave the box to Ryu. Ryu took one bite of a shrimp. "KU!" Ryu exclaimed. "Your cooking is the best!"

Ryn blushed and smiled, but that still does not change the fact that Ryu and Yume may had kissed each other. Only Ryn would think that. Ryn sat next to Ryu as the two ate lunch, but then Ryn noticed that Ryu had fingerless gloves on. Why did Ryu wear those gloves? "Hey Ryu, what is with the gloves?" Ryn asked.

"Oh?" Ryu then looked at the gloves. _ACK! I Forgot to take them off! Wait, can I take them off!?_ "Nothing really, just felt like wearing them."

"Oh. Cool, I guess." Ryn said. Still, she and Ryu were having lunch together.

"KU!" One boy sounded. "BASTARD!"

"LUCKY BASTARD!"

"HATE HIM!"

"Gorgeous!" Lee shouted because everyone was shouting something. "Who are we talking about?"

"What are you doing here!?"

- -

After school ended, Ryu and Ryn were packing their bags, when all of a sudden Ojii-chan bursted in holding a box. "Oh, Ryu." Ojii-chan chirped. "I've got some more stuff for you to try on."

"ACK!" Ryu gasped. "NO!" Ojii-chan had the sly yellow flashing eyes. Then Ojii-chan pounced.

"You're mine, Ryu!"

"No, Ojii-chan!" Ryu shouted jumping as well.

"I have a name you know." And Tendou appeared on the ceiling.

Ryu then got over Ojii-chan, and ran out the door. "You can't hide from me." Ojii-chan said, and chased Ryu.

Ryn just blinked in confusion. "Man, I really wanted to spend some time with Ryu today." Ryn said softly.

- -

"WAH!" Ryu shouted. "Stay away from me!" People were staring at Ryu running and Ojii-chan chasing. Tears were coming from Ryu's eyes, the humorous ones.

"Chase, chase, chase!" Ojii-chan shouted.

Ryn just walked out the door of the school, and saw Ojii-chan chasing Ryu all over the campus. Ryn giggled. Ryu always had a funny relationship with Ojii-chan.

- -

"_WAH!" A young Ryu shouted. "Stay away!"_

"_Come on, let me dress you up!" Ojii-chan, looking the same, chased Ryu._

"_WAH!" Ryu cried. A young Ryn was watching the two, and she giggled._

_- -_

Ryn giggled, then she noticed something sparkling in a hole on a tree. She walked up to the tree, and took out what was sparkling. It was a pink sphere, similar to the red Koden Gem. She examined it. What was it? She decided to keep it. She left Ryu and Ojii-chan alone and decided to take a walk in the city. "Not like I have anything better to do before I go home."

Ryu kept running, until the red Koden Gem reacted and started flying around Ryu. Luckily no one noticed. The Koden Gem seemed to be alerting Ryu of something. Ryu nodded. "Ojii-chan, sorry, but I got something to do." Ryu said and ran at Ojii-chan, running past him.

"Oh, looks like he's taking his Kodenranger responsibilities quite well." Ojii-chan said as the red Koden Gem followed Ryu. Ryu ran fast!

- -

The Wolf Kagejyu was attacking the humans, with the Kageshis attacking as well. The Wolf Kagejyu growled, and slashed a yellow flashing sonic boom at some people. The red Koden Gem reacted and moved in front of the boom, and took the attack. Ryu ran out, and was able to get to the city before Ryn did somehow. The people ran, and Ryu glared at the Wolf Kagejyu. "Ikuzo, Ryuoh . . . wait, is the gem Ryuoh?" Ryu asked himself, but the gem did react to the name Ryuoh so Ryu took that as Ryuoh being stuck inside the gem. The gem flew around Ryu, then Ryu grabbed the gem out of the sky (like Kiva) and inserted the gem into his red brace changer. Then Ryu pushed the gem, making it glow. "I still don't know what the Kagejyus are, but I still can't let you ravage the city." Ryu said, then pushed the glove buttons. "Release, Legend of the beast! Koden Henshin!" Ryu punched the air with his right hand. Flames engulfed Ryu.

Inside the flames, Ryu spread his arms out. Ryuoh's shape appeared in flames and wrapped around Ryu. Then the flames merged with Ryu's body to create the Kodenred suit. Ryuoh bit Ryu's head, thus forming the helmet.

Ryu was now in his Kodenred form. "Ikuze!" Ryu shouted and charged at the Wolf Kagejyu.

"Kageshis!" The Kagejyu growled, and a Kageshi jumped at Ryu trying to spear Ryu. More came jumping by. Ryu then grabbed the two rods at the side of his belt and combined them into one. The rods then extended out. "Kodenstaffs, Rod mode!" Ryu shouted. "Kodenrod!" Ryu then started swinging the rod around, parrying a spear, and thrusting the rod into the guts of a few Kageshis. Ryu kept swinging the rod around. Parrying stabs, and such. Ryu slammed the ground, creating some flames which burned the Kageshis. "Here we go!" Ryu shouted, and he jumped on the shoulders of a Kageshi. Ryu then jumped off the Kageshi. "KODEN OUGI!" Ryu shouted. "Burning Dragon Smash!" Ryu announced and his rod was ablaze. Ryu then slammed the Kagejyu's head. The flames scattered, blazing through the body of the Kagejyu. "Yata."

Unfortunately, the Kagejyu was quite strong, and growled at Ryu. The Kagejyu slashed Ryu, making Ryu fall to the ground. Then the Kagejyu tried to stab Ryu for the finish.

"Kodenstaffs! Nunchaku mode!" Ryu shouted, and the extended rods then retracted. Ryu pulled the center of the staffs, creating a chain. Ryu was able to wrap around the blade. "Kodennunchaku!" Ryu now held a Nunchaku like weapon. Ryu then threw the Kagejyu to the ground, and rolled away from a spearing. Then Ryu was slashed by the Kagejyu.

"I'll leave this guy to you guys." The Kagejyu said to the Kageshis, seeing as how the Kagejyu was supposed to create despair, and fighting Ryu wasn't going to create despair at all. The Kagejyu ran off.

Ryu grunted in pain after the slash, but then got back up to speed. Ryu started bashing the Kageshis with his nunchakus. "Koden Ougi!" Ryu shouted. "Raging Flare!" Ryu started swinging the nunchakus around, and flame swing marks appeared with each swing. The Kodennunchakus were flashing red, and Ryu was able to destroy the Kageshis around him, but there were still more. "Damn."

- -

Ryn was eating a sundae, and finished, at a café. She then looked at a couple who appeared as if they were having fun. She sighed. Her sister and her sister's late boyfriend were like that once, before Ryn's sister became cold and insensitive. How she wanted for love to stay like that forever. She exited out the café, and the couple also walked out as well. If only Ryn and Ryu were like that, then Ryn would be happy.

Ryn sighed a sigh of exasperation. For a long time now, she's had a crush on Ryu. At first she just wanted to be friends with the lonely Ryu. However as the two grew, Ryn started to see Ryu in a different light. As the two grew up together, Ryn noticed Ryu becoming stronger each year. To most people, Ryu looks like a wimp, but to Ryn, Ryu is a really strong boy who believes in what's right. In fact, Ryu is a descent person. He doesn't like perverted things and tries to make sure no one else does indecent things. Ryu is just not confident.

Ryu may be an idiot, in fact his grades aren't the best. However he was a gentle boy. He was gentle when he was young and he stayed gentle as he grew up. Ryn really admired that in Ryu. Ryn even promised that one day she would be Ryu's wife. Of course, when she promised it, both she and Ryu were little kids so Ryu may've taken that as a joke. Ryu so far has barely shown any interest in Ryn. As the days pass by, Ryn becomes more afraid that she'll never be more than friends with Ryu, but she hasn't given up yet.

- -

"DAMN IT!" Ryu shouted as he hacked and whacked the Kageshis with his Kodenstaff rod mode. "There's so many of them!" Ryu kept whacking each Kageshi to the ground.

Some Kageshi then stood in a row and threw their spears at Ryu. Ryu twirled his rod around whacking all the oncoming spears to the ground. Then those Kageshis crouched and another row of Kageshis stood ready with their spears. This time their spears had black flames on the spearhead. The Kageshis thrust their spears at Ryu's direction and the blazing spearheads fired black fireballs at Ryu.

Ryu twirled his Kodenstaff again to blow away all the fireballs, except for one which impacted with such great force against his chest. Ryu went flying backward and crashed into a wall. Ryu spat out blood within his helmet. His chest really hurt, and his aching back from crashing into the wall. "Damn it, am I going to be done in by a bunch of grunts?" Ryu dropped to the floor front first. He then rolled on to his back. "Now that I think about it, I'm just a lone Red Ranger. Usually there would be at least one person accompanying me in these fights." Ryu closed his eyes. "Man . . . being all alone and fighting an army of grunts . . . it's no wonder throughout history the Senshis always form a team. Because I'm alone, I'm going to be finished off by grunts."

Ryu then remembered Ryn's smiling face. The cheerful face that Ryu sees all the time on Ryn's beautiful face, the smile of happiness and hope. "But if I don't survive there will be people who will feel sad." Ryu slowly got up. "Despair . . . that is what you people want right!" Ryu pointed at the Kageshis. "Then I'm not going to die right now! I won't let any of you get what you want!" A fiery aura surrounded Ryu. "Prepare yourselves!" Ryu ran at the army of Kageshis. A fiery projection appeared behind Ryu without Ryu's knowledge. The Kageshis all yelped in fear. That projection, was Ryuoh. Ryu jumped. "HAH!" Ryuoh's projection fired a fire breath which propelled Ryu forwards toward the Kageshi army.

The flames surrounded Ryu and Ryu blazed through the whole entire army. Ryu landed on the ground and got up. Ryu turned to see the Kageshis. Each Kageshi bursted into black dust before Ryu's eyes. Ryu panted heavily, then Ryuoh's projection let out a small breath behind Ryu. Ryu felt rejuvenated. "What the?" Ryu was feeling fine, but why? Ryuoh's projection disappeared, then the Red Koden Gem detached itself from Ryu's Kodenchanger, however, Ryu was still Kodenred. "What is it?" The Red Gem jerked a little towards the west. "Is it the Kagejyu!" The Red Gem seemed to shake it's head. "What is it?" Ryu couldn't tell what it was, but the Red Gem was seemingly urging Ryu to go towards that direction. Ryu had to go. Ryu followed the flying Red Gem.

- -

An explosion sounded, and the girl in the couple that Ryn was near shrieked. The Wolf Kagejyu started clawing at innocent bystanders. The bystanders shrieked and were clawed. They survived however.

Ryn turned around and saw the wolf monster. "Wha . . . what is that!?" Ryn had never seen a real monster before, so a monster in broad daylight was really shocking for her.

The Wolf Kagejyu then noticed the couple. It however did not notice a pink gleam inside Ryn's school bag. "A couple?" The Kagejyu growled maniacally. "Such a thing creates a great despair . . . I will gather despair from the both of you!" The Wolf Kagejyu got on all fours and ran after the couple. The guy pushed the girl down and the Wolf Kagejyu ran through them.

Ryn turned around and saw the guy running over to protect the girl. "Run!" The guy shouted. The Wolf Kagejyu swiped at the guy, scratching the guy's arm.

"I can't leave you!" The girl whimpered, holding onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Please, I don't know how long I can hold off this monster!" The guy shouted, he again pushed the girl away so the monster wouldn't get her.

"DIE!" The Kagejyu shouted, kicking and slashing the guy.

Fortunately, the guy only received a cut shirt. "Are you okay!?" The girl asked worryingly as she rushed to the guy.

"Just a scratch." The guy said, "well two actually," indicating his scratched arm. The Kagejyu was nearing menacingly.

Ryn then got in front of the couple. "STOP THIS!" Ryn shouted. "You can't continue to mess with these people!"

"And what are you going to do, girly." The Kagejyu said sarcastically. "Die along with those people!"

"You can't do this." Ryn said. "These people are in love with each other! They're willing to protect each other even when confronted with a monster! You can't mess with this love, you just can't! I CAN'T FORGIVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Your words make me sick, JUST GIVE ME YOUR DESPAIR YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The Kagejyu swung his sword creating a sonic boom. Ryn closed her eyes as she saw the blade of air rushing towards her. She was afraid that she was about to die, she was afraid of what would happen to her, but then the pink gem that Ryn found earlier flew out of Ryn's school bag and spun around. This created a tornado somehow, blowing the sonic boom back. Ryn opened her eyes and she was surprised to see the pink gem flying in front of her and the Wolf Kagejyu on the ground.

"Wha?" Ryn was confused. The couple thanked Ryn and ran away. Ryn then just looked at the floating gem.

Ojii-chan was there and he started clapping. "Good job, looks like the second one has been found." Ojii-chan said happily and gave a thumbs up.

Ryn turned to see Ojii-chan. "Eh?" Ryn asked. "What do you mean Ojii-chan?"

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said and Tendou appeared on the tree behind Ojii-chan. "Anyway, you are Kodenpink, the protector of love!" Ojii-chan said.

"Huh?"

"Use this." Ojii-chan opened up the suitcase that he was carrying and threw the pink glove changer to Ryn. They landed on Ryn's hands, thus creating the gloves of the Kodenchanger.

Ryn gasped in awe at the device that was on her hands. "What is this?" Ryn asked.

"This is . . . your henshin device!" Ojii-chan dramatically shouted to the sky.

"What do I do with it?"

"Listen to instinct." Ojii-chan said calmly.

"Instinct?" Ryn asked, then looked at the gem, which seemed like it was urging Ryn to insert the gem into the slot on the brace. Ryn nodded and grabbed the gem from the air, and inserted the gem into the brace. She then pushed the gem. "Release, Legend of the beast, Koden Henshin!" Ryn announced and pushed the glove, then punched the air. Pink Wind engulfed Ryn. A mechanical phoenix then flew behind Ryn, and covered Ryn with its feathered wings. They merged with Ryn's body, creating a pink suit similar to Ryu's suit, except with a skirt. The Kodenstaffs were present, and the mechanical Phoenix bit Ryn's head, creating a helmet similar to Ryu's helmet, only with a phoenix motif and pink as well. The belt buckle unlike Ryu's dragon head was a phoenix head.

Ryn looked at her transformed state. "This looks cool." Ryn gasped in awe as she examined her suit.

"KU!" The Kagejyu shouted in rage. "So you're a Koden Fighter huh?" The Kagejyu picked up its saber. "Then give me your despair!" The Kagejyu slashed a sonic boom at Ryn and Ojii-chan.

"Ah shoot, I knew I should've brought an umbrella today if I knew it was raining blades." Ojii-chan mumbled.

Ryn then flung her arm and created a small rush of wind around her. This rush of wind blew away the sonic boom back at the Kagejyu. "Whoa." Ryn gasped upon her powers. "How did I do that?"

"Simple, you are Kodenpink, the mistress of wind!" Ojii-chan pumped his fist. "Now with your powers combined with fire, you'll be unstoppable!"

"Fire?" Ryn asked.

"Damn you bitch!" The Wolf Kagejyu screamed. "I'll get you for that!" But a red presence has arrived.

"Blazing Ryu Kick!" Ryu's voice sounded, and he came flying by with a flying side kick. A flaming flying side kicked the Kagejyu. Ryu pushed off, flipped in the air, and landed next to Kodenpink. Ryu got into battle stance and gave one motion to Kodenpink, then noticed that there was a pink Senshi similar to his red Senshi right next to him. "Eh? Who are you?"

"Um . . . I think I'm Kodenpink." Ryn replied, putting a finger to her mouth plate.

"Well I'm Kodenred, nice to meet you." Ryu said. Ryu then turned to the other side. _SWEET! I now have a teammate! And right when I was thinking to myself how I was all alone as a lone Aka Senshi!_

"Now . . . Ryn and Ryu, you must fight together!" Ojii-chan shouted at Ryn and Ryu.

Ryu and Ryn flinched upon hearing their names uttered by Ojii-chan. There may be a lot of people named Ryu, but how many people are named Ryn? And there's the whole fact that Ojii-chan so calls Ryu out as if they have some sort of relation to each other. Ryu and Ryn took some time to process the information, then they finally realized what was going on. "EH!"

"Ryu!?" Ryn pointed at Ryu. Ryu nodded.

"Ryn!?" Ryu pointed at Ryn. Ryn nodded. "WOW! Of all the people to become my fellow Senshi, it's my childhood friend!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Small world huh?" Ryn said. Ryu nodded.

Then the Kagejyu got up. "I will kill you both!" The Kagejyu howled.

"I think not!" Ryu shouted. Ryu then noticed something about his and Ryn's position. The two were standing next to each other, the perfect moment to do . . . _that. _"Ryn, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." Ryn nodded.

"The flame of courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The caring heart shines through out the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

Ryu raised his hand to the sun. "The elemental power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of Justice!" Ryu shouted.

"Elemental Sentai," Ryn announced.

Kodenrangers!" Both Ryu and Ryn shouted.

"COOL!" Ojii-chan roared. "The two nailed it on the first try, though I do have to wonder why they decided to do a roll call right after they just met."

Ryn was a bit in disbelief. She was now a henshin heroine. And to top it all, she's working with Ryu. Ryn then moved by instinct and both she and Ryu pushed the leftmost button on their respective brace. A red and pink light flashed, and weapons emerged from the light. Ryu grabbed his twin swords, and Ryn got a pink bow that could double as a dual blade sword. "Cool." Ryn gasped. The Kagejyu charged at Ryn and Ryu. Then Ryn slashed the Kagejyu, and Ryu double slashed the Kagejyu. Ryn pulled on a energy string that emerged from the bow, and fired a pink energy arrow at the Kagejyu, piercing it. Ryu then kicked the Kagejyu, flipped in the air, and threw his two swords at the Kagejyu, striking it. Ryu dropped down and grabbed hold of the two swords. Ryu was crouched so Ryn could flipped off of Ryu's back to cut the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu was in utmost pain.

Ryn and Ryu back flipped away. "Wow, I never knew you could fight." Ryu remarked to Ryn after they stopped.

"Thanks, I've learned a few martial arts move when I was younger." Ryn said.

"And it's all good." Ojii-chan said nodding in content.

The Kagejyu quickly got up and dashed towards Ryu and Ryn. "Be careful Ryn!" Ryu shouted.

The Kagejyu jumped high into the air, then Ryn went by instinct and did what her instinct told her. "SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Ryn announced.

Ryu turned to face Ryn. "What's a Kodenjyu Ougi?" Ryu wondered.

"SHE CAN DO A KODENJYU OUGI!" Ojii-chan slapped his face. "And even without training, but can she really do it?"

"Must be special if Ojii-chan is freaking out." Ryu shrugged, then he saw something, a pink mechanical Phoenix's projection appearing behind Ryn. This mechanical Phoenix had designs similar to Ryuoh. "HOLY COW!"

Ryn looked up and saw the Phoenix. She gasped in awe, but then finished her attack. "KAZE STORM!" Ryn pushed the air and the Phoenix fired a pink tornado from its mouth. The tornado flew around Ryn's hands and was pushed away by Ryn's palm press.

"SHE CAN!" Ojii-chan exclaimed.

The push made the tornado move much more faster and made the tornado grow much more larger. The pink tornado crashed into the Kagejyu, blowing and slashing it around, till the tornado dropped the Kagejyu towards the ground.

The Kagejyu growled as it got up again, but then Ryu held Ryn's bow. Ryu held his twin swords between his fingers of his free hand. He placed his swords in a position of that of an arrow on a bow.

"Ooh." Ojii-chan sounded. "This is getting interesting!"

"Ryn, let's do this!" Ryu shouted.

"Okay!" Ryn shouted enthusiastically and had a hand on Ryu's shoulder. She was giving Ryu some of her wind power.

"Cho Elemental Ougi!" Ryu shouted, wind and fire surrounded him and Ryn. The wind was making Ryu's fire much more stronger just as wind does so in nature. "Burning Tornado Shot!" Ryu pulled the green energy string, and released it, firing his twin swords, which were both ablaze and windy, and pierced the Kagejyu completely with both blades.

"AROO!" The Kagejyu howled in pain, and exploded.

"We did it!" Ryn shouted and hugged Ryu, surprising him.

Then the Kagejyu grew, most likely the big villain made the Kagejyu grow. "I will destroy you all!" The Wolf Kagejyu howled to the sky.

"Ryu, Ryuoh!" Ojii-chan commanded, pointing to the sky.

"I got it I got it!" Ryu shouted. Ryn didn't know what was going on.

Ryu got into summoning stance. "Koden Shorai, Ryuoh!" Ryu shouted, "Ryu Rai Jyu!" The red Koden Gem started flashing wildly, and Ryuoh flew out. Ryn was in awe at the giant mechanical dragon and at awe as Ryu jumped on top of Ryuoh's head. "Elemental Henkei!" Ryu shouted before sinking into the cockpit. Ryuoh then transformed into its warrior mode.

Ryuoh threw a punch at the Kagejyu, but the Kagejyu was fast. It shifted to the left, then right, then behind Ryuoh. The Kagejyu slashed Ryuoh from behind. Ryuoh staggered, and Ryu grunted in pain. Any hits to Ryuoh were affecting Ryu as well. "Take this!" The Kagejyu shouted. "_Hidden soul of the moon, lend me your power, Lunar Howling Cut!_" The Kagejyu's sword started glowing, and it slashed Ryuoh rapidly, then the Kagejyu ended with one final cut, sending Ryuoh flying.

"WAH!" Ryu shouted, and Ryuoh crashed on its back.

"Now, die!" The Kagejyu shouted. It then prepared for a sonic boom attack. "This is the end!"

"Oh no!" Ryn shouted. "Ryu's in trouble!" Then Ojii-chan grabbed Ryn from behind. "What are you doing!?"

"Trying to bring out Kodenhouou!" Ojii-chan shouted. "Come on, Kodenhouou, release, release!" That didn't work. In fact, it was really Ojii-chan trying to do something perverted to his grandson's childhood girl friend. "Ryn, remember what you are trying to protect, remember it!"

"Eh?" Ryn was confused. "Just remembering." She did remember. She wanted to protect love, with all her power. "I want to protect the love that resides in this world, and I want to protect Ryu." Then the Koden gem started flashing wildly. "What?" Then all of a sudden, a pink phoenix mecha, with a sword tail, emerged under Ryn, and Ryn entered the cockpit. Ojii-chan jumped away before he was on the back of the Phoenix. Ojii-chan was off, but it seemed the mechanical phoenix glared at Ojii-chan for a moment and appeared ready to eat Ojii-chan, probably because Ojii-chan had done something perverted to Ryn.

Ryn looked around, and noticed the control sphere. Ryn placed a hand over the sphere, and the sphere turned pink. The room lit up. "Yosh!" Ryn said. "I'm coming Ryu!"

"END!" The Kagejyu shouted swinging the sonic boom at Ryuoh. Ryu braced for impact, but Kodenhouou flew out and closed its wings. The sonic boom crashed against the wings. "WHAT!"

"RYU!" Ryn shouted as Kodenhouou flew towards the battle. Kodenhouou then rammed the Wolf Kagejyu away from Ryuoh.

"Ryn!?" Ryu was surprised, but not that surprised. Since he himself as a red ranger has a mecha, it would only make sense for Ryn, a pink ranger, to have her own. Ryuoh got up from the ground.

"Ryu, I'll attack first and then you finish him off, all right?" Ryn asked.

"YOSH!" Ryu clasped his right hand onto his left fist, indicating a duel (or in this situation, his readiness for the finish) as such a gesture in Chinese customs indicates one (if it is the left hand on the right fist, it is just a greeting). "IKUZE!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Ryn shouted, and Kodenhouou flew at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu was slashed by the wings. Next Kodenhouou blew a gust of wind at the Kagejyu, blowing it back. Ryuoh came running. Ryuoh grabbed the saber of the Kagejyu then knee kicked the sword, breaking it in two. Kodenhouou dived down and beak stabbed the Kagejyu's back. The Kagejyu howled in agonizing pain. Ryuoh kicked off the pained Kagejyu and flipped in the air in preparation of the final attack.

"Koden Hi Ougi!" Ryu shouted. "Ryu . . . Ryu . . . Kick!" Ryuoh was ablaze. Ryuoh came downwards towards the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu got one last glance at the oncoming Ryuoh and was kicked into oblivion. Ryuoh crouched down as the Kagejyu exploded.

"Ryuoh and Kodenhouou, legendary win!" Ryu and Ryn shouted. Ryuoh got up into a victory stance with its arms crossed in front of its body and Kodenhouou landed on one of those arms.

"YATA!" Ojii-chan shouted, pumping his hands. "The team of two, comprised of Fire and Wind, has now been completed!" Then Ojii-chan felt something was wrong. "Well it's kind of weird that they have only two members in their faction." Yep, since the usual minimum was three on a team. Having two was a tad odd. "Maybe I should've made a third Kodenchanger instead of the other changer that I lost." Ojii-chan bit his thumb. "Oh man, now I remembered that I lost those three changers to that girl." Whatever could Ojii-chan be talking about?

- -

Ryu and Ryn, suits dematerialized, were walking the streets back home. _FINALLY! I finally get to walk home with Ryu in such a long time! _Ryn thought, then she turned to Ryu. "That was pretty cool, working together and all." Ryn said. Ojii-chan told her the whole story about the Kodenchangers and the Koden Gems and the history of the Koden Gems, well at least what Ryu already knew about (Which to tell the truth, isn't much). Ryn sighed though, and it wasn't a happy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked. Ojii-chan was following the two, slyly.

"It's just, when I think of love when it involves you, I think of you and that new girl Yume kissing." Ryn said out loud.

"Yume?" Ryu blinked his eyes to process the information, then remembered that Ryn was talking about his female alter-ego. "EH!" Ryu shouted. "Yume and me didn't kiss!" _HOW COULD I! Yume is me!_

Ryn was surprised. "Then what about the whole lipstick thing today!?" Ryn exclaimed and she rubbed her lips to indicate what she was talking about. "You had lipstick all over your lips!"

"Oh that." Ryu said. Ryu then tried to think of an excuse. "Well, I met up with this . . . 'Yume', and she was so weird. She all of a sudden took out her lipstick and rubbed lipstick onto my lip. I forgot to wipe it off when I entered class, heh heh, go figure." Ryu shrugged and hoped that Ryn believed him.

"Really?" Ryn asked with disbelief. She wasn't entirely convinced, but . . . "Meh, I guess that works." Ryn just accepted what Ryu told her.

Ryn then looked at Ryu as they continued to walk again. The light was shining onto Ryu's face. Ryu was so handsome, and cute in a strange way. The more she thought about it, she really wanted Ryu. But will he ever love her back? When Ryn thought about it, she became more relaxed. Ryn's going to like being Kodenpink. At least now she can spend more time with her beloved Ryu.

- -

Okay, just so you know, the people in this fic are completely straight, it's just that Ryu is 'Gorgeous!' (Insert Engrish Accent) I hope you're okay with the humor, please don't be too critical. Again, some of you may get the reference to an anime. Anyway, please review! (This Chapter has been re-written to include and fix some stuff, please tell me if you like!)


	3. Burn Out, Kodenryuoh!

I do not own anything that this fic references except the characters or anything referenced from my other fics, like Geki Jyu Revival, Enter Deathos, Shade, Mirai Ken, and etc.

Oh and I do have plans for two more new warriors, but I may put Kodenmusha in, but I may make changes to what was originally planned. Maybe Ojii-chan will become a dekamaster type ranger, you don't know.

Well here's the next two:

Miku Sorahane: Kodensilver. Absolutely in love with Ryu. Has no shame, sad really. Kodenjyu: Kodenhawk, Koden Burst Mode, KodenShinebird.

Kousuke Sorahane: Kodengold. Absolutely, positively, hates Ryu. Has a collection of guns, which he so happily uses on Ryu, too bad Ryu knows how to run. Kodenjyu: Kodeneagle, Koden Burst Mode, Kodenfirebird.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers!**

Chapter 3: Burn Out, Kodenryuoh!

Ryu yawned as he walked to school. "Stupid alarm clock, didn't even wake me up in time." Ryu was tired. For a few days, few Kagejyu attacked and Ryu and Ryn dispatched them easily. On top of that, everyday Ojii-chan constantly trained the two in the way of the Kodenjyus. Ryn was doing quite nicely, especially since she was chosen second. Problem however Ryu isn't exactly doing good. Ryu seemed to be at the same level despite the numerous training sessions. Actually, on top of the training session, Ojii-chan had Ryu learn how to act more and more feminine, and Ryu didn't like that. This happens everyday, and takes up much of Ryu's time. And Ryu was tired. Good thing he knew a short cut!

As Ryu walked, there was someone else running behind Ryu, and she had a piece of toast in her mouth. "I'm late!" She shouted, not looking where she was running, then she crashed into Ryu. The two of them fell and rubbed their own heads. "Ite."

Ryu was too tired to even let out a cry of pain. Ryu opened his eyes to see who bumped into him. "Oh!" Ryu shouted in realization. The girl had two ponytail bunches (also called Angel Wings just in case some of you want to know) as her hairstyle, and a yellow band was used to put the hair in place. She had a cute face. "You're Karen Hibiki from my class!"

Karen opened her eyes to see Ryu. "Ryu-san!?" Karen was quite in shock. She didn't expect to see Ryu walking to school. She blushed. "You're late too?"

"Well yeah." Ryu got up and dusted his uniform. "Overslept and all, embarrassing really." Ryu chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." Karen said getting up and dusting herself. She then realized something. "Oh man, I'm going to be late!" She was about to run, until she realized something. "Hey why aren't you panicking about being late?"

"Well you see, I know this secret shortcut to the school." Ryu told Karen. "But remember, it's secret, so do not tell anyone." Karen nodded.

Let's see what Karen is thinking, _Ryu-san is letting me in on a secret!_ Her thought squealed. _Just wish it wasn't such a secret like a shortcut to school._ She followed Ryu.

- -

Of course workers were working on Ryu's secret shortcut, thus Ryu and Karen couldn't use it to get to school. Karen started whimpering frantically. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Ryu yawned, then he asked, "is getting to school early really important to you?"

Karen nodded. "If I make one slipup in school, then my parents won't let me take any singing lessons anymore, and that will ruin my life." Ryu perked his ears up and he seemed wide awake. "I just can't be late." She looked like she was on the urge of tears.

Then Ryu grabbed her and then carried her on his back. "Yosh." Ryu said.

"What are you doing Ryu-san?" Karen asked.

"Well you don't want to be late right?" Ryu asked and Karen nodded. "Well then, I'll carry you to school." Ryu then ran from his spot. "Ojii-chan said this, when a maiden has a desire, then let her have it!"

"Eh?" Karen was confused. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

"No actually." Ryu confessed still running. Then Ryu jumped on top of a wall and started running on the wall.

Karen noticed how agile Ryu was. "Ryu-san, you're pretty cool." Karen complimented Ryu.

"Please, just call me Ryu." Ryu said to Karen. Karen blushed upon that statement. (If you understand how honorifics work, then you may understand)

- -

Well Ryu got to school before the bell rang, and he dropped Karen off at the door of the classroom, but Ryu slipped on the floor right after. "WHY IS THE FLOOR WAXED!?" Ryu crashed into a wall as Karen entered the classroom. Ryu entered one, one, second late.

"You're late Ryunosuke-kun." Takeshi-sensei said to Ryu. Ryu gulped. Karen was real surprised that Takeshi-sensei would say that to Ryu, and Ryn was surprised that Takeshi-sensei was so cruel to Ryu. Of course Ryn also wondered why Ryu and Karen came together.

"Um, Takeshi-sensei?" Karen raised her hand.

"Hm?"

"Ryu isn't late, is he?" Karen asked.

"One second late is one second late." Takeshi-sensei replied.

Then a group of male students conversed with each other. "Lucky bastard, he's got a girl to defend for him."

Takeshi-sensei then glared at Ryu. Ryu was panicking. "Your punishment, starts now!"

- -

Ryu's punishment: he has to carry a water bucket on his head, without using his hands at all, and he has to do in front of the whole class. "Um, Takeshi-sensei, shouldn't I do this outside?" Ryu asked.

"I wouldn't want you to miss the lesson now would I?" Takeshi-sensei looked at Ryu, and Ryu got scared because Takeshi-sensei looked like a demon. Takeshi-sensei had a demon's glare and a demonic smile.

"EE!" Ryu whimpered.

Karen really felt sorry for Ryu. If he hadn't carry her to school, then Ryu wouldn't be in this predicament.

Ryn really didn't like to see Ryu struggle the way Ryu did. Ryu was constantly shifting his body left and right so the bucket didn't fall. If Ryu spills one drop, then Takeshi-sensei would increase Ryu's punishment tenfold. HOW CRUEL IS TAKESHI-SENSEI!? To Ryu at least.

Then Ojii-chan bursted into the room. "Good Morning!" Ojii-chan exclaimed in English.

"WAH!" Ryu shouted out, the force of Ryu's surprise causing the water in the bucket to fly out of the bucket, and heading for Karen. Ryu looked at the water. _OH NO! _If the water spills, then he would get an increased punishment, and Karen would get wet. Ryu grabbed the bucket from his head, then ran to the water, then swiped the bucket to get all the water back into the bucket. "Yata." Karen was in awe at how cool Ryu was. Then Ryu looked up and noticed Takeshi-sensei's demonic glare. "Uh oh."

"TENFOLD PUNISHMENT!" Takeshi-sensei shouted.

"WHY!?" Ryu asked.

"Because you used your hands." Takeshi-sensei pointed at Ryu's hands. Ryu looked down, and his eyesight caught sight of his hand.

"OH NO!" Ryu was in despair. Then Ojii-chan spoke with Takeshi-sensei about something.

"But I'll only detain you after school, but for now go with Ojii-chan." Takeshi-sensei said.

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said to Takeshi-sensei and the words 'Sasuke' was written on the board. Then Ojii-chan smiled a sly smile at Ryu.

"AHH!" Ryu screamed, and Ojii-chan was pulling Ryu out the door by Ryu's leg. "NO PUNISH ME NOW! Anything but Ojii-chan! TAKESHI-SENSEI!" Ryu had his hands clawed to the floor, but Ojii-chan simply pulled Ryu out the door with no effort. "NO!"

Ryn blinked in confusion. "Did Ryu just ask for Takeshi-sensei to punish him?" Ryn asked herself. Then she looked over at Karen, and Karen was real worried about Ryu.

Karen wondered if Ryu's suffering was all her fault.

- -

After a moment of struggle inside Ojii-chan's office, Ryu finally became Yume Hiryuu. Yume entered the classroom with vigor. "Hello everyone!" Yume spoke in her cute voice waving her hands at everyone.

"OH!" The guy's shouted. "It's Yume-chan!" They seemed to want to pounce on Yume, then Yume turned around.

_Help me!_ Ryu thought. He did not like being Yume, but Ojii-chan was a terrifying man.

The girls looked at Yume with awe. Yume seemed so innocent, and her skin was flawless. Even Ryn and Karen were a tad jealous of Yume.

"KYA!" Yume squealed. "I can't do this!" She ran out the door, really fast.

"Kawaii!" The boys squealed.

- -

Moments later, Ryu entered, and the guys growled at him. "We hate you!" They seemed to say but not really.

"I know!" Ryu seemed to replied, but not really. At least this time Ryu remembered about the lipstick.

- -

Of course Ryu was detained after school by Takeshi-sensei. Ryu had to sweep floors such and such. At least it wasn't Ryu cross-dressing.

Finally Ryu was done, and Ryu snuck around school hoping to avoid Ojii-chan. Then Ryu bumped into Karen, who was standing at the entrance. "Oh, Ryu-san." Karen said.

"Please, just call me Ryu." Ryu said to Karen. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was waiting for you." Karen said.

"Eh?"

"I mean . . ." Then Karen bowed to Ryu. "Gomennasai. I never meant to cause you trouble today!"

Ryu blinked his eyes in confusion. "You never caused me trouble."

"But today Takeshi-sensei was so cruel to you . . ."

"He' always cruel to me, you're just noticing today?" Ryu was laughing heartedly and Karen was surprised at Ryu's reaction. "Yeah I'm used to it."

"Um, Ryu-san?" Karen said.

"Ah, I said just call me Ryu." Ryu then realized that Karen was about to tell him something. "Hm?" Ryu had to switch gears.

"Can you come with me, and listen to me sing?" Karen asked.

"Eh?" Ryu wondered why Karen would ask him that.

- -

Ryn bursted into the classroom. "Takeshi-sensei!" She said cutely. "Where is Ryu?"

"He left a while ago." Takeshi-sensei said.

"Really?" Ryn wanted to walk home with Ryu today, just like every other day. Besides, she wanted to train alongside Ryu because this gave her an excuse to be with Ryu, other than being best friends.

Takeshi-sensei nodded, and was about to walk out the classroom. "Mind you, please don't hang out with that boy. He's trouble." Takeshi-sensei said in a shady way.

Ryn had an irritated face. _It's you and the guys in the classroom's fault that Ryu is trouble._ She thought. She followed Takeshi-sensei out the door, but Ryn left the building before Takeshi-sensei did.

Ojii-chan, after taking a nap, walked out of his office, and he bursted into the empty classroom. "Ryu!" Ojii-chan said in a singsong voice. "Ah re? Where is he?"

- -

Karen took Ryu into an auditorium, and Ryu took a seat, and there was some brown haired person there with spiky hair and wearing sunglasses. This guy wore a white jacket with black pants and a red t-shirt. Ryu sat near the guy, who was at a front seat, and then looked at the stage. Ryu noticed that only he and the guy were in the auditorium. Then a spotlight flashed on the stage, and Karen walked out, and Ryu's eyes popped out in astonishment. She wore a yellow frilly dress and black strap shoes. There was a pink ribbon on the back of her dress. Her hair was still in ponytail bunches, but they were being held up by two yellow ribbons now instead of the bands. She looked beautiful in Ryu's eyes. She had a microphone in hand. She took one breath in.

"You may begin." The man near Ryu said.

Karen nodded. Music started playing, and she started singing a song. Ryu really was in awe. Her voice was pure. The girl who didn't want to be late to school was actually a real great singer. Ryu noticed that Karen was actually a real talented singer and that was probably the reason why she wanted this lesson. Ryu understood Karen's passion.

Karen was finished and Ryu applauded. "That was good Karen-chan." The guy near Ryu said. "You're really improving. You'll be a national idol in no time."

Karen bowed to the guy. "Thank you Takumi-sensei." Karen said to Takumi. She then jumped down from the stage and spoke to Ryu. "So, did you like it?" Karen really wanted Ryu's opinion.

"That was great!" Ryu exclaimed. "Your voice is really good."

"Thanks Ryu-san." Karen said and she giggled. "You know, it's my dream to become an Idol one of these days."

"That's good, and I said, call me Ryu." Ryu laughed alongside Karen.

Takumi squinted his eyes, which were under his sunglasses, to look at Ryu and Karen. "Are you her boyfriend or something?" Takumi asked Ryu.

"EH!?" Ryu and Karen blushed.

"The two of you seem so close." Takumi remarked.

Ryu started stammering incoherently. Karen answered. "He's just a friend."

"Yeah what she said." Ryu spoke clearly.

Takumi stared at the two. "Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night." He said. He turned around, and smiled. "Karen-chan really found such a great guy. I can tell he will be a great person." He whispered to himself. Then he spoke to Karen, with his back turned. "Karen-chan, you can go change now. Tomorrow we will continue."

"Hai!" Karen bowed. "Ryu, can you wait for me?"

"Sure." Ryu replied.

- -

Inside the villains' hideout (by the way, this takes place before Karen sang to Ryu), Yoh Kai was drinking a cup of tea, then he spoke with Kyoko. "Let's cause some terror today. We need something stronger. The Kodenrangers are real formidable foes."

"As you wish, Kai-sama." Kyoko said.

"Wha? So you're going to call me Kai-sama from now on?" Yoh Kai said.

"Well Yoh-kun wasn't working for me." Kyoko said.

"You're always like this." I think I'll start calling Yoh Kai, Kai, as well. For a long time, Kyoko tried to find the perfect way to call Kai. Basically, Kyoko tried a few nicknames but then she tried to find the perfect way to just call Kai by his name.

"Well whatever." Kyoko muttered and opened her black book. "You want a stronger Kagejyu don't you? Well then let's try this . . . _From the depths of the shadows, from the darkness of despair, the terror of destruction, bring out, the shadows of the beast, the flying savage of the night, Kagejyu Bat, Arise!_" The shadows around the room swirled around, finally a blue bat creature emerged from the shadows.

This bat kagejyu had a bat's head as a chest as well as a bat head with red eyes as a head. His bat wings were connected to his hands. He had large talons on his feet. This creature was supposed to be stronger than the Kagejyus that Ryu and Ryn have faced so far. "I will serve you my masters." Then he flew off.

Kai was happy, but Kyoko was a little, embarrassed. "You know, it's strange that after a few battles we're using stronger monsters." Kyoko remarked. Kai then realized his mistake. HE BASICALLY JUST SHOWED THE ENEMY HIS HAND! Some lead villain.

- -

The bat kagejyu perched himself on top of building, scanning the city. "Gotcha." He hissed.

Throughout the city, the sound was slowly disappearing. Every sound, the portable music players, the radio, the televisions, everything that emitted a sound. "YAH!" The bat kagejyu flew down, and the people on the streets screamed. The bat kagejyu started firing giant sonic waves at the people and buildings.

Ryn, being alerted by her Koden gem, ran out to the city. "Oh no." Ryn gasped. She noticed that the music was gone and saw the bat kagejyu attacking the people. She realized the Kagejyu used the music to power up its own powers. "No time to wait for Ryu." She said and grabbed the pink Koden gem from the air, and inserted the gem into her changer brace, then did her henshin pose. "Release, Legend of the beast. Koden Henshin!" She shouted, pushed the gem on the brace causing it to flash, then pushed her glove, and then punched the air. Pink wind engulfed Ryn, and her suit formed on her. She pushed a button on her brace, then her bow weapon materialized in front of her and she grabbed it. She pulled an energy string that formed on her bow and she aimed at the Kagejyu. "Almost, there!" She released the energy string, and the energy bolt that fired out from her bow blasted right on the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu fell to the ground, and Ryn jumped in joy. "Yata!" She ran at the Kagejyu ready to finish it off.

"I don't have time for this." The Kagejyu said. "KAGESHIS!" Then the Kageshis appeared near the Kagejyu, and Ryn stepped back. "Kill her!" The Kageshis charged at Ryn.

"I don't think so." Ryn said, and she jumped. She aimed her bow at the Kageshis. "Elemental Ougi! Whirlwind Flash!" She pulled her bow's energy string further than she did before, then released it and the bow fired multiple energy bolts, and the bolts swirled towards the Kageshis. The Kageshis were shot by the bolts and they shattered. Ryn landed but realized that the Kagejyu was gone and it left her an army of Kageshis to deal with. "This is a problem." Ryn sweat dropped in embarrassment. "Good thing Ojii-chan gave me that training." She charged at the Kageshis.

The Bat Kagejyu had left the battle in search of something. "I must find that pure voice!" He said to himself. "That voice, it will give me power and I will use it to create despair!"

- -

Well anyway, the Kagejyu landed at the place where Ryu and Karen were at, and the Kagejyu snuck into the changing room. Karen was about to change, until she felt that something was watching her. She turned around and saw nothing. She was really feeling paranoid. So she turned around and opened the door, but nothing. "Probably just my imagination." She turned around . . .

Ryu was just seating down waiting for Karen, but then the red Koden gem reacted and tapped Ryu's shoulder, course Takumi was still in the room, but at least Takumi didn't notice. "What is it?" Ryu whispered. Then the gem motioned toward where Karen went, then her scream sounded. "What!" Ryu then ran for it.

Takumi noticed Ryu running. "Kids got spunk, I can say that."

The bat kagejyu was right in front of Karen. She whimpered, opened the door, and ran for it. The Kagejyu flew and followed Karen. Karen tripped. "Give me your voice!" The Kagejyu shouted. Karen was frantically whimpering, such a scary creature.

"WOI YAH!" Ryu shouted, jumping out and grabbing the bat Kagejyu. Ryu threw the Kagejyu to the ground, he landed. Karen noticed Ryu saving her. "If you want to pick on someone, then pick on me!"

"NO!" The Bat Kagejyu flew at Ryu "I want the girl!" The bat kagejyu was about to fly past Ryu, but then Ryu grabbed the wing of the Kagejyu.

"Don't underestimate me, bastard." Ryu growled. Ryu then knee kicked the Kagejyu, then swept kicked the Kagejyu. Ryu used an elbow smash on the Kagejyu's gut.

Karen was in awe. Ryu looked real heroic.

Ryu had to get the Kagejyu out of the building, so he threw the Kagejyu out at the stage. Then Ryu kicked the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu went flying at the door, over Takumi's head. It's a surprise why Takumi didn't realize that there was a monster in the building. Ryu jumped over Takumi, and Takumi didn't realize Ryu made such a jump. Ryu landed and then ran at the Kagejyu, and pushed the Kagejyu out the building. Karen ran out to see Ryu pushing the Kagejyu out.

- -

Ryu was outside the building and the Kagejyu was on the ground, growling at Ryu. The Kagejyu opened its mouth, and fired a sonic wave at Ryu. Ryu realized it and had to roll to get away. The wave bounced on the wall and ricocheted back at Ryu.

"GEEZ!" Ryu shouted, and the Koden Gem flew to Ryu. Ryu grabbed hold of the gem and inserted the gem into his brace. "Koden Henshin!" Seems just saying Koden Henshin works. Ryu transformed after flames engulfed him. Ryu then pushed the button on his brace and his twin swords materialized in front of him. Ryu grabbed the swords. "Here I go!" Ryu charged at the Kagejyu. Of course Ryu was having trouble as the Kagejyu took flight. "GEEZ!" The Kagejyu fired sonic waves at Ryu, and Ryu had to dodge them. They were strong waves as they created explosions as they landed on the ground. Ryu growled. "Fine then, let's try this!" Ryu jumped high into the sky. Of course he ran up a pole first, but still, he ran up a pole. He jumped off. "Koden Ougi! Blazing Ryu Kick!" Ryu shouted and his foot was ablaze. He was flying towards the Bat Kagejyu, course the Kagejyu flew out of the way so Ryu missed. "WAH!"

Then the Kagejyu fired a sonic shriek at Ryu, blasting Ryu out of the air. Karen ran out the building and Kodenred landed right in front of her. "Eh?" Karen wondered what Kodenred was and where Ryu was. Ryu looked up to see Karen.

The Kagejyu fired an even louder shriek at Ryu. Ryu noticed and if he dodged, then Karen way get hit. "Damn it." Ryu growled. He could dodge it, but if he was to save Karen, then he can't. Ryu grabbed hold of Karen. "GET DOWN!"

The large wave struck, creating an explosion, and the Kagejyu laughed maniacally, glad that Kodenred was destroyed, or so he thought. Ryu was very much alive, and so was Karen.

Ryu and Karen looked up, and it looked like Ryuoh protected the two. Well actually it was a solid projection of Ryuoh, and much smaller. Ryu was the most surprised. Ojii-chan mentioned that the Koden powers could create a projection of the beast for an attack, but this is the first time that Ryuoh was projected. Ryn had learned to project Kodenhouou for an attack so Ryu knows what a projected Kodenjyu looked like.

The projected Ryuoh looked at Ryu, and motioned its head towards the Kagejyu. Ryu knew what to do. "Here I go!" Ryu shouted. Karen could've sworn Kodenred's voice sounded a lot like Ryu.

Ryu released Karen, and the Kagejyu was surprised that Ryu was alive. Ryu jumped into the air, then shifted his body into a flying side kick position. "SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Ryu shouted. "Hyper Blazing Break!" Ryuoh roared and fired a fire breath behind Ryu. The fire launched Ryu from his spot, and Ryu's whole body was engulfed in flames, mostly his right leg.

"NANI!" The Bat Kagejyu never saw Ryu's attack coming. The attack was real fast, and Ryu's kick landed on the Bat Kagejyu, and the two flew through the air. "NO!"

Karen decided to follow the flame that appeared in the air because of Kodenred and Ryuoh disappeared.

- -

Ryn was having some trouble with the Kageshis. She slashed at them. She even had to use the Kodenrod's staff mode to fight alongside her bow blade. But she was surrounded. "Where is Ryu?" She whimpered. Then a Bat Kagejyu on fire flew down and struck the Kageshis behind Ryn like a comet. "Eh?"

Ryu landed, himself still on fire. The fire burned nearby Kageshis. "Ryn!" Ryu said. "You're here already?"

"I was waiting for you actually." Ryn commented, a little irritated that Ryu didn't come for a while.

"Well I had a Kagejyu to worry about.' Ryu said slashing at some of the Kageshis.

Ryn then noticed that the flaming comet was actually the Bat Kagejyu. "Oh, what a coincidence." She remarked. "Sorry." She was sorry for talking to Ryu in an irritated tone before.

"Why's everyone telling me they're sorry today?" Ryu asked, course he didn't get an answer. "Let's finish this!" Ryu shouted.

"Okay!" Ryn said in joy. They were going to try the technique that Ojii-chan had them learn, course they never perfected it so Ryn had to wonder why Ryu wanted to use it. The two ran around in a circle.

"Double Elemental Ougi!" The two shouted.

"Fire!" Ryu shouted.

"Wind!" Ryn shouted after Ryu.

"Blazing Storm!" The two were going really fast now, and a fiery tornado formed from the two's running. The blazing whirlwind burned and sliced many Kageshis, and even struck the Kagejyu, which was not on fire anymore.

Ryu and Ryn stopped, and Karen ran out to see the two Kodenrangers. Even Ojii-chan was there. "Eh!?" Karen was surprised to see Ojii-chan.

"WOO HOO!" Ojii-chan was happy for some reason. Maybe because Ryu and Ryn perfected the technique. "I wonder how those two perfected the technique so fast."

"Ojii-chan, do you know those two?" Karen asked.

"HM!" Ojii-chan didn't realize someone like Karen was with him, but then he seemed to allow her to know what the Kodenrangers were. "They're the Kodenrangers!"

"Kodenranger?" Karen asked.

"Yep, and I'm just a fan." That was a big fat lie. "And I have a name you know." The words 'Sasuke' popped up on a tree behind Ojii-chan.

Ryu and Ryn were facing the wounded Kodenjyu. Ryn spoke. "Taking music for your own needs and using them to attack people, I won't forgive that." Ryn said.

"And you tried to take Karen's voice!" Ryu shouted. "Then again I didn't realize what the Kagejyu was doing until Ryn mentioned the whole music taking thing."

"How does he know my name?" Karen wondered.

The two Kodenrangers started role call. "The flames of courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!" Ryu announced.

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!" Ryn announced.

"The elemental power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of Justice!" Ryu shouted.

"Elemental Sentai, Kodenrangers!" Both Ryu and Ryn shouted and posed.

"Ikuze!" Ryu said to Ryn, and the two charged at the Kagejyu with their respective weapons. Ryu slashed the Kagejyu's wings, and Ryn slashed the chest of the Kagejyu. The two jumped and slashed the Kagejyu. Then Ryu axe kicked the Kagejyu's shoulder, and Ryn side kicked the Kagejyu's gut. Ryu kicked off the Kagejyu and then flew down to slash the Kagejyu. Ryn fired multiple energy bolts at the Kagejyu.

"Let's end this!" Ryn said in a cute manner.

"Yosh!" Ryu exclaimed. Ryn threw Ryu her bow, and Ryu used his twin swords as arrows. Ryn grabbed Ryu's shoulder and channeled her wind powers to Ryu.

Ryu pulled the energy string back along with his swords. The swords were ablaze. "Cho Elemental Ougi!" The two shouted. "Burning Tornado Shot!" Ryu released the energy string, and the two swords were launched. The two swords were surrounded by blades of wind.

The swords stabbed into the Kagejyu. "NO!" It shrieked, and exploded. The music returned to wherever the Kagejyu drained the music.

"Yata!" Ryu and Ryn high fived each other.

"You know, I wonder how you got so good all of a sudden." Ryn wondered why Ryu was all strong now.

"Eh?" Ryu wondered what Ryn meant.

- -

Inside the villains hideout, Kai growled. "Daisan!" Kai shouted at the big guy whose name is Daisan. "Make the Kagejyu grow!"

Daisan took a breath in, "_Revive . . . revive . . . Kagejyu, Koden Kage Rebirth!"_

_- -_

The Bat Kagejyu grew. "Uh oh!" Ryu and Ryn said as the Kagejyu was now huge.

Karen gasped. "What a predicament." Ojii-chan said.

"Let's go!" Ryu said to Ryn.

"Hm!" Ryn nodded.

They executed their summoning stances, "Koden Shorai!" The two announced.

"Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Houou Rai Jyu!"

"Ryuoh, Kodenhouou!" The two Kodenjyus appeared. The two entered their Kodenjyus.

"Elemental Henkei!" Ryu shouted and Ryuoh converted to warrior mode. Kodenhouou was flying in the air while Ryuoh face off against the Kagejyu.

Karen was in awe with the Kodenjyus, while Ojii-chan smiled.

Ryuoh tried to kick the Kagejyu, but the Kagejyu flew into the air, and used its wing to smash Kodenhouou out of the air, and right into Ryuoh. "Argh!" Ryu shouted inside Ryuoh's cockpit. Then the Kagejyu started firing loud shrieks at the two Kodenjyus. The two Kodenjyus were taking so much damage.

"Oh noes!" Ojii-chan shouted smacking his face with his two hands.

Then Ryu noticed a stray wave was heading for Karen . . . and Ojii-chan. "KAREN!" Ryu shouted. Ryu placed his hand near the control orb, and Ryuoh's eyes flashed. Kodenhouou got off Ryuoh, and Ryuoh rushed towards Karen and Ojii-chan's spot.

"Ryu!" Ryn was worried, the wave was huge.

Ryuoh came over the two humans, and took the hit. "ARGH!" Ryu was in pain as Ryuoh took so much damage from the attack. Ryuoh dropped to the ground, just missing Karen and Ojii-chan.

"Ryuoh!" Ojii-chan shouted in worry.

"Ryuoh?" Karen wondered how Ojii-chan would know Ryuoh's name.

"Just a guess." Ojii-chan lied. Karen was real suspicious.

"Ryu, wake up!" Ryn called out from her cockpit.

Ryuoh was motionless. Ryu took a lot of damage. The Kagejyu was not like the other Kagejyus that Ryu fought, but Ryu had to fight. "You bastard." Ryu said to the Kagejyu. "You tired to attack Karen."

Somehow Ojii-chan heard what Ryu said. "He doesn't even say Ojii-chan." Ojii-chan whimpered softly.

"I will not forgive you!" Ryuoh hand stood, then started spinning around, Ryuoh's legs on fire. The fire didn't burn anything, and Karen wondered how it was possible.

"The dragon's flare!" Ojii-chan shouted. "It's awaken!"

"YAH!" Ryu shouted and Ryuoh jumped real high into the air, and used a blazing tornado kick on the Kagejyu, but pushed it back a bit into the air. Ryuoh landed on the ground. "I will defeat you!" Then Ryu and Ryn's Koden Gems started flashing extremely wildly.

"Huh?" Ryn wondered what was going on.

Ryu picked up his gem and wondered why it was flashing so much. Then instinct took over inside both Ryu and Ryn.

"Here it comes!" Ojii-chan squealed happily.

Ryu and Ryn held the gems over the control orb. "Elemental gattai! Kodenryuoh!"

Kodenhouou dropped off a helmet and gauntlet pieces that combined onto Ryuoh. Then Kodenhouou detached from its tail, and the tail became a sword for Ryuoh, and Kodenhouou attached to the back of Ryuoh. "Kodenryuoh, blazing up!"

The Kagejyu was real surprised by this predicament.

- -

Kai opened his eyes in shock. "They combined!" He screamed.

- -

Ojii-chan smiled. "YES!" He dropped to his knees. "I finally get to see Kodenryuoh!"

"Again, how do you know the names?" Karen asked and Ojii-chan decided to stay silent.

"Ikuze!" Ryu shouted, then realized that Ryn teleported into his cockpit. Ryu looked around. HE DIDN'T TELEPORT! "How come I don't get to do a magical teleport!?"

"Ryu, he's coming!" Ryn said referring to the Kagejyu.

"Oh right!" Ryu shouted. The way how the control works now is that Ryu and Ryn must move in synch, but Ryu has to still control Kodenryuoh with the control orb. Kodenryuoh flew and slashed the Kagejyu once, twice, three times! Kodenryuoh was fast in the air! Then Kodenryuoh stabbed its sword right into the back of the Kagejyu and then dived to the ground, along with the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu slammed against the ground.

"Sugoi." Karen remarked about Kodenryuoh.

Then as the Kagejyu flew back into the air, Kodenryuoh sliced the wings of the Kagejyu, thus the Kagejyu couldn't fly with a wounded wing.

Kodenryuoh landed on the ground as the Kagejyu tried to get up. "Todomeda!" Ryu shouted.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu and Ryn shouted. "Dragon Phoenix Strike Zan!" Kodenryuoh's foot was ablaze, and Kodenryuoh used a blazing roundhouse kick on the Kagejyu. Kodenryuoh turned its body. "HAH!" And then slashed a blazing slash at the Kagejyu.

"NO!" The Kagejyu took both attacks in a X pattern, and it exploded.

"Kodenryuoh, Legendary Win!"

Karen applauded for Kodenryuoh. Such a magnificent fighter.

Ryu and Ryn looked at each other. "So cool!" They remarked as Kodenryuoh was real cool.

- -

Ryn was back in her house, and Ryu was walking home after the battle. Then he came across Karen. "Oh, hi Karen." Then Karen slapped Ryu. "Eh?"

"Where were you!?" Karen asked. "You dragged the monster out and then you were gone."

"Oh." BAKA RYU!

"But still, you were pretty cool." Karen said, surprising Ryu. "Thanks for today."

"Yeah, no problem." Ryu said, then he knew how to help Karen with her dream.

- -

The next day, Ryu introduced Karen to Ojii-chan. After Karen sang for Ojii-chan, "NO!" Ojii-chan shouted, surprising Ryu and Karen. "The school's idol is Yume!" Ojii-chan whimpered.

"SHUT UP!" Ryu shouted, almost chocking Ojii-chan. Karen was wondering why Ojii-chan was so obsessed with Yume, and when was she the school's idol? "Ojii-chan! You heard her sing! She's good!" Ryu was shaking Ojii-chan by the collar.

"I have a name!" Ojii-chan shouted and the words Mark were written all over his office.

- -

Well that ends chapter 3. Hope you like, and please review!


	4. Jealous, phoenix?

I do not own anything that this fic references unless it is a reference to one of my other fics. Also, the characters here are all my OC's, except for Shinji (Kodenmusha) who belongs to SeisshoMiyata1983. Course I made up his weapon and his grown fighting form, but SeisshoMiyata1983 made up some of his gear. And he won't appear yet. Well, let's continue!

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers!**

Chapter 4: Jealous, phoenix?

Ryu opened his eyes and he saw the strangest thing that his own sixteen year old eyes could ever behold. On top of him, was a nude girl, and he was lying on a bed of red roses, fully clothed. This girl had long hair with a silver hair clip the shape of a hawk. She was really cute, and let's just say her body is something any guy would kill for. She smiled a sensual smile to Ryu. "So, Ryu-kun, how was it?"

- -

"WAH!" Ryu screamed as he woke up in his classroom. He panted heavily and looked around, and realized it was all just a dream. He sighed, but then Ryu noticed Takeshi-sensei's demonic glare.

"Ryunosuke-kun, why were you sleeping in my class?" Takeshi-sensei asked. "And what was with all the sexual comments you made when you were sleeping?"

"EH!?" Ryu really had no idea what was going on except that he just had a dream where a nude girl was on top of him. Was he really making those type of comments. Now Ryu was embarrassed.

"PUNISHMENT!" Takeshi-sensei shouted and pointed to the ceiling.

"EE!"

- -

Punishment today: Ryu has to ride a unicycle and juggle bowling pins, along with holding up one bowling pin on his nose. Ryu sighed. At least this punishment was nothing compared to what Ryu had to face, but still, his dream (more like nightmare to him) really was strange. Lately, Ryu had the same dream over and over again, but this was the first time that it felt so . . . real.

Ryn looked at Ryu with worry and she sighed, a little depressed. Lately, she and Ryu had been spending less time together, save for fighting Kagejyus together and training together. She used to spend so much time with Ryu, but now, she barely saw him save for the points mentioned before and in school. And right just before, Ryu said a girl's name, Miku. Ryu kept repeating, 'Miku, Miku," in such a strange sensual way. And then, there's the fact that Ryu seemed to just get an instant power up. Ryn heard rumors that love would make a person stronger. Was this the case with Ryu?

- -

After school was done, Ryu started packing his bag, and tried avoiding looking at anyone in the face, even Ryn. Ryu was thinking about his dream way too much! Ever since he became Kodenred, that dream kept popping up. Ryu wondered why.

Ryn wanted to spend some time with Ryu today, so she decided to talk to Ryu, but then Ryu rushed out the door. Ryn followed Ryu.

Ryu walked the crowded hallways as fast he could. Right now, Ryu didn't think about the dream, but ran for his life away from Ojii-chan. Ryu was sweating badly. Ryu came across Rai and Lee. Lee noticed Ryu.

"Oh, hey, it's that gorgeous guy." Lee remarked.

"Get away from me." Rai hissed to Lee as Lee waved to Ryu.

"EE!" Ryu had to avoid Lee as well! Then all of a sudden, a red rose struck the ground near Ryu, really scaring Ryu. "AHH!"

Ryn came out and noticed Ryu jumping back from a rose throw. She looked at the source of the throw, and so did Ryu.

Ryu's eyes caught sight of a red flag, and Ojii-chan was behind that flag. Ojii-chan threw that flag to the side. "Oh, RYU!" Ojii-chan said in a singsong voice.

Ryu screamed. "NOT TODAY OJII-CHAN!" He ran for the front door with Ojii-chan running after Ryu. Ryu passed Rai and Lee and the two watched Ojii-chan pass them. Ojii-chan kept throwing roses at Ryu.

"I have a name you know!" Ojii-chan shouted at Ryu, and the words Banba were created from the roses that struck the ground.

"Who do you think you are, BIG ONE!?" Ryu shouted at Ojii-chan and ran faster.

Ryu's speed was so fast that when he passed Karen, her skirt almost flipped up. She shrieked trying to put her skirt down, but then Ojii-chan passed her.

Ryn saw this and was extremely surprised. "Did Ryu just flip someone's skirt up?" Ryn asked. She didn't exactly see what happened. She decided to follow Ojii-chan and Ryu.

Outside, Ryu hid on top of a tree and looked down to see Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan was turning his head all over trying to find Ryu. Ojii-chan ran a random direction. Ryu sighed. He jumped down from the tree. Ryu was tired, seriously! "I don't know what to do . . ." He said, but then the Red Koden Gem flew out Ryu's school bag and was right in front of Ryu's face. "What is it, a Kagejyu?" The Red Koden Gem then made a movement that meant no. Then it directed Ryu to a direction of a park. "Yeah, maybe I should relax at the park." Ryu took hold of the Koden Gem and started walking to the park. Ryn followed close behind.

- -

Ryu was at the park and he sat on a bench. Lately his life had been down in the dumps. Everyday he was beyond tired, he now had trouble with schoolwork, even more than he already did, and again, the dreams! Even though Ryu was tired, he didn't want to go to sleep! And Ryu also had the feeling that he had been spending less time with Ryn. At least the environment of the park helped Ryu relax. "Yosh." Ryu said, and he stood up. Little did Ryu know, on top of a tree, stood a girl with long hair with a silver hair clip the shape of a hawk. She pounced on Ryu. "WAH!" Ryu shouted in surprise as the girl pinned Ryu to the ground.

The girl wore a completely different school uniform than Ryu's did. The uniform's top was white with a blue collar and a pink bow near the chest. The skirt was white as well. The girl was quite cute and her chest . . . WHOA! They were pressed tightly against Ryu's chest (Nuff said)!

Ryu looked at the girl's face and her eyes, and Ryu stared in horror. _IT'S HER! _Ryu thought. She looked exactly like the nude girl in Ryu's dreams. She had a strange smile on her face.

Ryn came running over, but then noticed the girl on top of Ryu and Ryn hid behind a tree. Ryn was in quite a shock, but wait until she sees what the girl is exactly doing to Ryu.

The girl kept staring at Ryu, examining his facial structure. Ryu was scared. (HE KNEW ONE DAY HE WOULD BE RAPED!) This girl had Ryu pinned to the ground even though she was light. "Ryu-kun." She said. "You're quite cute up close."

Ryu was surprised this girl knew his name. "Who are you?" Ryu asked.

The girl didn't answer, then she giggled. "You know, you have a nice gem." She said.

Ryu freaked out. Was she referring to the Koden Gem? Then that means that this girl was an enemy.

"It's so big." The girl said. "And it feels so nice."

"Eh?" Ryu knew this girl wasn't talking about the Koden Gem, but then realized that the girl was touching him . . . somewhere . . . I'm not going to continue. "WHAT THE!?" Ryu shoved the girl off, and the girl was laughing with her left hand over her mouth. Ryu covered, well, the part that was touched. "Why were you touching my family jewels!?" (If you don't know what the heck Ryu is talking about, don't ask me please)

Ryn was in quite a large shock! The girl, the stranger, touched RYU! This girl probably wouldn't touch Ryu if the two weren't, intimate.

Ryu was panting heavily while the girl seemed to enjoy everything about Ryu. "Who are you!?" Ryu really wanted to know.

The girl continued to giggle. Then she stood up, and she blew a kiss, using her left hand at Ryu. "My name is Miku Sorahane." She bended her body, sticking her rear out behind her. "It's nice to meet you, Ryu-kun!"

"How do you know who I am!?" Ryu was quite frantic. This was the girl that was in his dream! THE NUDE GIRL!

Miku simply shushed Ryu up, then smiled once more. She then jumped high into the air! And she was gone.

Ryu was stupefied. Then he blushed. "You know, she had such a cute face, nice legs, a nice rear, and a nice bust . . ." Ryu then realized what he was saying. "AIYA!" Ryu started banging his head with his fists. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts! Think of Maya . . ." Then Ryu realized something. "EE! When did I become like Ojii-chan!? I'm only sixteen!"

Ryn dropped to her knees, and she was quite disheartened, up to the point where tears were starting to drip from her eyes. She always wanted to be so close to Ryu, she wanted to love him, but then this new girl pops out and that girl acting all close to Ryu. Did Ryu already find love already? Was that the reason why she and Ryu hadn't spent much time together lately? Did Ryu grow into a pervert?

Then both Ryu and Ryn's brace beeped, and then Ryu and Ryn both pushed a button on their braces. Ojii-chan's voice sounded. "What are you doing!? A Kagejyu is attacking!" Then Ojii-chan's voice disappeared.

Ryu blinked in confusion. "I didn't know that this thing could be used as a communicator." Course, Ryu didn't realize that the Red Koden Gem was tapping at Ryu's leg, trying to get Ryu's attention. Ryu got up and ran off.

The Pink Koden Gem on the other hand could see Ryn's distraught. Ryn took the Pink Koden Gem from the air, and just to say, Ryn was quite jealous.

Miku was standing on top of a building. She smiled a really strange smile. "I wonder if those two will be okay." She giggled. Then it is apparent that there some items in her hands. In her hands were three Koden Gems! Green, Blue, Yellow! "I wouldn't want more warriors to help Ryu-kun now would I? I want to see the rest of his potential." She sat down. "He was so cool, from first transformation to the time he unleashed KodenRyuoh." WHO IS THIS GIRL!? She knew about the Kodenjyus, and apparently, she was present when Ryu first became Kodenred and formed KodenRyuoh!

- -

Today's Kagejyu, a red Salamander Kagejyu. This Kagejyu had a red salamander head as a head and chest. He had black armor, and red clawed hands and feet. This Kagejyu kept spitting fire at people. Ryu came running out, and then inserted the Koden Gem into his brace. Ryn came running. Ryu noticed that Ryn's eyes had that look that people get after they cry. "Ikuze?" Ryu wondered what Ryn was going to do. Usually she was so cheery.

Ryn nodded and she too inserted the Pink Koden Gem into her changer brace. Then the two did the requirements for the henshin. "Release, Legend of the beast! Koden Henshin!" Flames and Wind engulfed the two and they transformed. The two ran at the Kagejyu.

Ryu held the twin swords while Ryn held the bow blade. The two slashed at the Kagejyu. They were able to cause some wounds on the Kagejyu, but the wounds healed themselves. The Kagejyu looked at the two Kodenrangers. "How cool." The Kagejyu said. "Two Kodenrangers right in front of me." Then the Kagejyu fired a fire breath at the two, pushing them back. The Kagejyu was in the air and clawed Ryn many times. Sparks flew off of Ryn's suit. Ryu noticed that Ryn's fighting today was really off.

"Ryn!" Ryu shouted in worry, then threw one of his swords like a boomerang, cutting the Kagejyu on the back, and the sword flew back to Ryu. "ELEMENTAL OUGI!" Ryu shouted and held both swords to the air. "ENJOHA GIRI!" Ryu's swords were ablaze, and Ryu slashed the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu shouted in pain, and Ryu took this chance to take Ryn out of the way of the Kagejyu. "Ryn, what's wrong? You're usually not like this." Usually Ryn would know how to fight, at least after Ojii-chan trained the two. Today it seemed Ryn completely forgot how to defend herself. Ryn didn't answer.

Then the Kagejyu grew, already! Ryu looked up. "Shoot." Ryu grunted. "Koden Shorai!" Ryuoh was summoned. Ryn decided to do the same and Kodenhouou was summoned. Ryu also noticed that Ryn was awfully quiet. "ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" Ryu and Ryn held their gems to the control orb, but Ryu was the only one who announced the command.

Ryuoh transformed into warrior mode, then Kodenhouou combined with Ryuoh. "KodenRyuoh, blazing up!" Ryu shouted on his own as Ryn entered Ryu's cockpit through a teleport. Ryn's head was down. (I know it's strange, but Ryn is just that sensitive. She gets depressed easily)

The Kagejyu charged towards KodenRyuoh, and Ryu made a move. Only thing was, that KodenRyuoh didn't move. "What?" Ryu said in surprise. Sure Ryn and he moved in synch, but for some reason, KodenRyuoh wasn't moving. The Kagejyu was clawing KodenRyuoh savagely. Then a backwards roundhouse kick to the head. Ryu felt the sharp pain, and Ryn didn't. Even though the movements were in synch, it seemed that their souls and hearts were not one.

KodenRyuoh fell on its back. Ojii-chan was near the battlefield and he was in quite a shock. "AI EE!" KodenRyuoh was not moving at all! The Salamander Kagejyu then fired a large fire stream at point blank range, burning KodenRyuoh. Since KodenRyuoh was mostly Ryuoh, Ryu felt the most pain as he is the most important controller, however, since Ryn isn't in synch with Ryu, Ryu is also feeling Ryn's pain as well for her.

Ryu had a hand to the control orb. "Teme." Ryu growled at the Kagejyu. He was already badly damaged. Then Ryu held his Koden Gem over his control orb. "Ryuoh, separate!" Ryuoh and Kodenhouou separated. Kodenhouou also disappeared and Ryn was back on the ground, her Kodenpink suit dematerialized.

Ryuoh started fighting the Kagejyu with fists and kicks. Then Ryuoh decided to finish it. "Ryuoh! Koden Hi Ougi! Housing Ryu Kick!" Ryuoh then executed a burning roundhouse kick at the Kagejyu's head, and the Kagejyu went flying. It shrunk and landed on top of a huge building.

On top of that building, stood Miku. She looked down at the ground staring at Ryn. "That girl." She said scornfully. "With her around, Ryu-kun will be slowed down. I wonder why the Pink Koden Gem chose her." The Salamander Kagejyu got up. The Kagejyu was about to attack Miku, but then Miku turned around. "Hello." She said, then snapped her fingers. A light struck the Kagejyu and the Kagejyu was floored. "Don't think lowly of me, okay?"

Ryuoh disappeared and Ryu appeared on the ground, civilian form. Ryu ran to Ryn, and Ojii-chan was just standing there. "Ryn, what's wrong?" Ryu asked Ryn. "You're not usually like this."

Ryn didn't know what to do. Then she looked up at Ryu. "Ryu, do you hate me?" Ryn asked.

"Wha!?"

"Lately, you look like you're trying to avoid me and the times we're together it just seems that you're there just because you have to." Ryn said. "And today I saw you with that girl. Have you been hanging out with her all this time!?"

"EH!?" Ryu was slightly confused. _Tell the truth, I haven't been avoiding you, just trying to escape Ojii-chan that's it. _Ryu thought.

_I have a name you know!_ Ojii-chan thought and the words Banba appeared on a tree behind Ojii-chan.

"Ryu, tell me the truth!" Ryn shouted at Ryu. "Have you grown up as to forget me, the girl that befriended you! Have you forsaken me for someone with a better body than I do!?"

Ryu was like, 'huh?' "Ryn, I think you're overreacting." Ryu said, sweat dropping.

"I'm not overreacting!" Ryn screamed at Ryu. "That girl touched your, well, thing." Ryu blushed.

"EH!?" Ojii-chan and Ryu shouted. _She saw that!? _Ryu thought.

"Someone touched your 'thing'?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Well . . ." Ryu didn't know what to say. But then . . . "Ryn, I don't what the heck you're talking about, but I haven't changed at all. You're overreacting over nothing right now. You know me, heck, you know me more than this old guy over here and you're like five somewhat years behind him in knowing me. Ryn, do you really think so lowly of me that I would change after a few days after my birthday?"

"But, you're not like your usual self." Ryn said. "You've gotten stronger lately, and it's quite a large jump from what you were like before."

Ryu rubbed the back of his head. "Ryn, does this have something to do with what you think about love making people stronger?" Ryn slowly nodded. Ryu didn't make a sound for a bit, then Ryu started laughing.

"It's no laughing matter!" Ryn shouted.

"I know, I know." Ryu said cracking up. "You know, technically, you can say that love did make me stronger." Ryn sharply looked at Ryu. "But it's not like that. You see, ever since that day, since the day that Ojii-chan's training improved your fighting capabilities, I wanted to become stronger. In a sense, I wanted to start fighting to protect the people that I care about." Ryu looked into the sky. "I don't know what it's like to have a family, but I do know what it's like to have friends, and I can't simply not fight to protect them. Ryn, the reason I want to get stronger is because you're my friend, and I want to protect you." Ryu doesn't seem to realize that he got a power up.

Ryn blinked in shock. Ryu made quite a speech. Even Ojii-chan was bawling. "A bee stung me!" Then again, maybe Ojii-chan wasn't really moved by Ryu's speech. "But good speech nonetheless!" Ojii-chan doesn't look like he was in pain. Maybe Ojii-chan got stung because today he was carrying flowers for no reason.

Miku kicked the Kagejyu off the building. "Ja ne." She waved good bye to the Kagejyu.

Again, the Kagejyu grew. Ryu and Ryn looked up in surprise. "Again!?" Ryu was shocked.

"Ryu, let's go!" Ryn said cheerfully with a smile.

"Now that's the Ryn I know!" Ryu said cheerfully.

"GO!" Ojii-chan pointed at the Kagejyu.

"Koden Henshin!" Ryu and Ryn shouted and they transformed. "Koden Shorai! Ryu Houou Rai Jyu! Elemental Gattai!" KodenRyuoh appeared in an instant!

"OOH!" Ojii-chan gasped. "The two's hearts and soul, are more closer than ever!"

"Ryu, I too want to fight to protect you. I will fight alongside you no matter what!" Ryn said to Ryu.

"Yosha!" Ryu thrust his fist into the air. "IKUZE! KodenRyuoh, Blazing UP!"

The Kagejyu looked at KodenRyuoh. "Think that will work!" The Kagejyu jumped into the air, ready to kick KodenRyuoh with the sharp feet. "It didn't work the first time so a second time won't make any difference!"

But then KodenRyuoh held Kodenhouou like a shield, with the wings folded down. KodenRyuoh may be wingless, but it had a shield. KodenRyuoh pushed the Kagejyu off. "WHAT!" The Kagejyu screamed. The Kagejyu fired a fire stream, but KodenRyuoh used the Houou shield to block the flames.

Ryu and Ryn were now completely in synch, Heart, Soul, Sense, Technique and Body. They were one being, not simply mimicking the other's movement. The first time the two had interlocking Heart and Soul, which helped in moving KodenRyuoh. But now the two were completely in synch because any doubt that existed between the two have been dispersed (come on! Ryn wondered why Ryu was with Karen last chapter and this chapter . . . 'shudder').

"Ryu, let's try a new technique!" Ryn shouted to Ryu.

"Okay!" Ryu nodded. Then KodenRyuoh threw Kodenhouou like a boomerang, striking the Kagejyu. KodenRyuoh turned around and KodenHouou flew back and attached o KodenRyuoh's back. KodenRyuoh took flight.

"Hissatsu!" Ryn shouted. "Elemental Hi Ougi! Kaze Kasai SLASH!" KodenRyuoh dived down, then slashed in an X pattern, cutting the Kagejyu, and one final slash that went over the middle of the X. The Kagejyu was sliced.

KodenRyuoh turned around, and the Kagejyu exploded. "KodenRyuoh, legendary WIN!"

Miku stared at KodenRyuoh. "Seems that phoenix girl is pretty interesting. But still, the two wouldn't had won had I not struck the Kagejyu with my technique." Seems the light that Miku somehow shot out earlier had stopped the Kagejyu's ability to regenerate. She looked at the green, blue, and yellow Koden Gems. "Still, I don't exactly like that girl. I think I should give these gems to their rightful owners." She smiled and giggled. "Ryu-kun, just a phoenix can't support you, you know." She jumped into the air, and she was gone.

- -

Ryu sighed. Today was such a day of drama and . . . let's not say any further. Ryu chuckled. He always knew Ryn was melodramatic, she would make a great actor, but he never pegged the intelligent Ryn as the type to take things extremely serious, just like that Miku girl touching . . . Ryu sat down on his sofa. He couldn't stopped thinking about Miku. Who was she exactly? Why was she so interested in Ryu when the two haven't even met each other? Ryu drooled upon thinking about Miku in his dreams, then Ryu slapped himself. "What the heck am I getting so worked up about some dream. Sure that was a dream and that very well could be how her body looked like . . ." Ryu realized that he was talking to himself. "EE! I'm starting to go crazy! I'm talking to myself!"

Then the doorbell rang, and Ojii-chan bursted in. "Good evening!" Ojii-chan shouted in English.

"Oh, hey Ojii-chan." Ryu said. "You're home late."

"Well, I've got some news for you, I'm not staying with you anymore." Ojii-chan said.

"EH!"

Ojii-chan nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you alone, meet your new roommate!" Ojii-chan directed Ryu's attention to the door, and Ryn entered carrying a pink suitcase.

"EH!?" Ryu was quite shocked. "Did you ask her parents!?"

"My parents agreed to this." Ryn said. "Don't exactly know why, but they did."

Ryu was stammering quite incoherently. "Ojii-chan, is this some kind of joke!?"

"NO!" Ojii-chan shouted. "I heard everything! I know you've been spending time away from Ryn, so I'm helping you two be together more! Also, I'm trying to help you with your virginity. Don't want that girl to appear again now do we?" Ojii-chan seemed a little too calm.

"VIRGINITY!" Ryu shouted grabbing Ojii-chan by the collar. "I'm sixteen! I'm underage! I shouldn't be even talking about this stuff!" Ryu shook Ojii-chan. Then Ryu looked at Ryn. "Don't get me wrong, I'm okay with you staying, just want to know what Ojii-chan is planning."

Ryn giggled. "You really haven't changed Ryu." She remarked.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan boomed, and the words Banba was written on the evening sky for some odd reason.

- -

Well late at night, Rai and Lee were patrolling the school. "Why are we doing this again Kaicho?" Lee asked.

"What I want to know is why you're here." Rai said quite bluntly. "Well anyway, we're here because tomorrow there is a martial arts tournament, and we're here that no one from our rival schools try to sabotage anything."

"Ai, ai Kaicho!" Lee saluted. "And remember, I'm your best friend." In the midst of the shadows, five teenagers wearing black ninja like outfits were moving around.

Two gems then rolled to Rai and Lee's feet. "What's this?" Rai asked himself picking up the green gem.

Lee took the blue gem and rubbed off some dust and blew some off. "Some rock I think." Lee said. The ninja like five noticed the gems.

- -

Karen was at her home at her opened window. She brushed her hair, when all of a sudden a yellow gem came flying into her room. She picked it up. "Ah re? What is this?" She examined the gem, then all of a sudden, the gem started flashing wildly.

- -

Rai and Lee's gems were flashing wildly as well, blinding the ninjas, and knocking the ninja five out, for some odd reason. "What is this!?" Lee struggled to ask.

"What's going on!?" Rai shouted. The light was blinding.

- -

Karen held her gem with fear. "KYA!" She screamed to the night sky. The pressure the gem emitted was extremely powerful.

- -

Miku stood on top of a lamp post. "Well, the rest of the gems are distributed. I regret doing this, but Ani would be mad if I kept them." She jumped off. "They better be good servants to Ryu-kun."

- -

_Ryu, fully clothed, was lying on a bed of red roses. A nude Miku was crawling up to him. "Ryu-kun, do you like this?" Miku asked._

_Ryu was frantic. "NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS! I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!"_

_Miku giggled. "Or would you rather have this girl." Then everything around Ryu shifted and now Ryu was on a bed of pink roses._

_This time, a nude Ryn was on top of Ryu. "Ryu, was it okay?"_

_- -_

Ryu woke up in a start. He panted heavily. "Man, from Miku to Ryn, and Ryn to Miku and then again" Well, this was the third time that Ryu woke up. Ryu went back to sleep, then realized that a sleeping Ryn was right next to him in bed.

- -

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu's shout was heard millions of miles away, and even a red robed man with the same hairstyle as Ryu heard this cry.

"Gosh that kid is loud." The man picked his ear with a pinky.

- -

Well that ends this true chapter 4. Let me know what you think!

Well, here are the caring concepts from the faux chapter 4: (note, answers don't need to be answered anymore)

(Here's a little extra as to who the characters care for more.

Ryu:

Rai (Ooh!)

Ryn/Karen/Miku (He cares for them the same and they will eventually take the first spot)

Lee (HOMO! At least in Ryu's eyes, but still Ryu's first guy friend)

Shinji (Well, want me to make Shinji Ryu's protector)

Ojii-chan (Poor Ojii-chan Boo Hoo)

Takumi-sensei (Sure, Ryu barely knows the guy)

Takeshi-sensei (How sad, Ryu cares for some guy that he barely knows more than his actual teacher)

Kousuke (Course, Ryu hates this guy more, hehe)

Rai:

Reika (his sister)

Ryn

Karen

Kousuke

Miku

Lee

Ojii-chan

Ryu (?)

Lee:

Ryu (HEHE! GORGEOUS)

Rai

Shinji

Ojii-chan

Kousuke

Ryn

Karen/Miku

Karen:

Ryu

Takumi-sensei

Ryn (GIRLFRIEND!)

Miku

Lee

Shinji

Rai

Kousuke

Takeshi-sensei

Ojii-chan (Poor Ojii-chan)

Ryn:

Ryu

Karen (GIRLFRIEND!)

Miku (With some Jealousy)

Ojii-chan (So Ryn likes Ojii-chan's strangeness)

Lee

Rai

Shinji

Takeshi-sensei/ Kousuke (Well, Kousuke is always shooting at Ryu and Takeshi-sensei is just mean)

Miku:

Ryu

Ryu

Ryu

Ryu

Ryu

Ryu

Ryn/Karen (Girlfriends!)

Kousuke (no, you're not seeing double or even triple. Miku is totally in love with Ryu, and apparently, she barely has any love for her brother)

Kousuke:

Miku

Rai

Lee

Ryn/Karen

Ojii-chan

Shinji

Ryu (Hates him)

Shinji:

Ryu/Yume

Ryn/Karen/Miku (I don't know, is Shinji supposed to be a pervert?)

Ojii-chan

Rai/Lee

Takeshi-sensei (WHA!)

Takumi-sensei (DOUBLE THAT!)

Kousuke

(Oh and I have an idea, I'm going to make Shinji an extra warrior like Ninjaman, but with a human identity. Basically Shinji can grow large and when he's angry, he will turn into Burst Kodenmusha. Is that cool? Oh, and can I make up his armor and weapon as well?)

Ojii-chan:

Yume

Ryu (poor Ryu. Ojii-chan cares for Ryu's female alter-ego more.)

Maya (His granddaughter, kind of a mother figure to Ryu when she's around. Course she will appear in the fic later)

Ryn/Karen/Miku (notice how a lot of people seem to group these three together)

Kousuke (you'll know why when you hear what Kousuke calls Ojii-chan)

Shinji (Even though the two are acquaintances, Ojii-chan still cares for others more)

Rai/Lee

(Oh and Ojii-chan will become a Kodenranger like fighter named KodenSage. Has the same color scheme as Dekamaster. KodenJyu: KodenWolf. Course Ojii-chan won't turn into Kodensage a lot since he's an old man, but he is healthy)

Takeshi-sensei (Ooh! Even he's here! What does the future hold for him?):

Ryn/Karen/Miku (Eventually Miku at least)

Rai/Lee (though Takeshi-sensei is having doubts about Lee who a lot of people think is Homo since what Lee said to Ryu)

Ojii-chan (Takeshi-sensei really respects Ojii-chan)

Shinji (The two know each other?)

Takumi-sensei (What's this guy doing here?)

Kousuke (sure, sure, why not put in the gun maniac even though his Koden weapon is a spear)

Ryu (Haha, Ryu is hated by his own teacher)

Takumi-sensei (Him too?):

Karen

Ryu (wishes his blessings to Ryu and Karen)

Ojii-chan (eh?)

Takeshi-sensei (Double eh?)

Shinji (TRIPLE EH!?)

Well that ends that segment, now let's bring in some spoilers.

Miku will appear next chapter, but not Kodensilver. She will appear to Ryu, and let's just say, Ryu is having some strange thoughts about Miku (even before the two actually see face to face). She has an interest in Ryu, and she has superhuman jump abilities on her own. She has long hair and wears a silver hair clip on her head the shape of a hawk. Sixteen years old when she debuts as a ranger.

Kousuke will take some time before he actually appears. Twenty-four years old. He may be a gun collector (which he so loves to shoot at Ryu, but Ryu always dodges), but he's a spear fighter as Kodengold. (I'll let you imagine why Kousuke hates Ryu)

Anyway, Miku will be very mysterious, and she seems a little too cheerful for her own good. Kousuke on the other hand is not mysterious, just a jerk to Ryu.

Oh and let me know what pairings you want to see for this fic even though you haven't seen much (course you can wait till more chapters come out to tell me).

Oh yeah, is Ojii-chan a cool character? I mean, he's like the most talked about character in my reviews! Now that's hilarious, I should make him a guest star in some of my other fics, course a lot of them already have Ryu (Geki Jyu Revival)!

By the way, I'm pretty sure everyone caught Ryu's (Geki Jyu Revival) cameo in the first two chapters. And you may notice Ryunosuke (Kodenred) refers to Ryu (Geki Jyu Revival) as uncle strange man-san.)


	5. All five, SANJOU!

Do not own anything that this fic references, but do own the characters, but when I say this, I mean that I own every character in this fic except for any OC's suggested by my reviewers.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers!**

Chapter 5: All five, SANJOU!

Ryu and Ryn were eating breakfast inside Ryu's home, then Ojii-chan bursted in. "Good Morning!" Ojii-chan said in English.

"WAH!" Ryu shouted in surprise. "I thought I locked the door! How did you get in here!?"

"Magic." Ojii-chan answered. Then to himself. "Course, I had an extra key, hehe."

Ryn was eating, then she thought of something. "Hey, Ojii-chan."

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said, then he wrote Asuka on the wall.

"ACK!" Ryu shouted. He ran for a towel and started wiping the words off the wall.

"Anyway, what is it?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Well, we're supposed to be Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers right?" Ryn asked. Ojii-chan nodded. "Well how come there's only two of us?"

"Hm?"

"Well, shouldn't there be at least three of us, at most five?" Ryn asked.

Ojii-chan just blinked his eyes. "You're pretty well informed about these type of things." Ojii-chan said. "Well, there should be three more since there are five Koden Gems."

"So how come the suitcase with the changers only had Ryn and my changers?" Ryu asked, still wiping the wall.

"Well . . ." Ojii-chan seemed a little embarrassed. "The other changers were stolen."

"STOLEN!?" Ryu and Ryn shouted in shock.

"Well, a year ago."

"WHY!?" Ryu and Ryn were really curious.

"How should I say this . . ."

"WHO!?" Ryu asked. He really wanted to know.

"Well, a girl."

"A GIRL!?" Ryu and Ryn asked. Ojii-chan nodded.

"It was a cute girl, and she wore a white school uniform with a blue collar and a pink bow."

Ryu gasped. That sounded a lot like . . . "So how did you get the other three stolen?" Ryu asked.

"I was trying to get a peek under her skirt." Ojii-chan replied, almost grinning. "She had a nice rear, and a nice body."

Ryu then kicked Ojii-chan on the head. "YOU ECCHI OJII-CHAN!"

"I have a name!" Ojii-chan shouted and Asuka was visible on the wall again.

"ACK!" Ryu started wiping the wall again. (It is his home.) Ryu wondered who the girl that stole the other three changers could be. The way that Ojii-chan described her sounded a lot like the Miku girl.

"A fun fact, she was wearing sharp high heel boots, so when I tried to peek, she stabbed my forehead with the heel." Ojii-chan said.

"YOU ERO SEINEN!" Ryu and Ryn scolded the old man.

Course Ojii-chan was thinking of other things. _That girl, she was no normal girl._

- -

Well, the school day ended, and Rai and Lee were in the hallway. They were facing five guys wearing black school uniforms. These guys were from a rival school, and of course the ninja five that appeared.

In the morning, Lee and Rai woke up, in a strange position. The ninja five were there and of course woke up as well. The five stayed at the school, and now, Rai and Lee caught them. (Seems Rai and Lee were knocked out by the light of the Koden Gems, maybe same thing happened to Karen)

The ex ninja five laughed at Rai and Lee (let's call these guys the five stooges!). They consisted of a big guy, two thin but tall guys, and two strong but short guys. The five stooges were all snickering. "What?" Rai asked. "You know, we don't take lightly to strangers in our school, so I would suggest you to leave."

Then the five stooges started laughing, angering Rai. "Look at that, the school's Kaicho is trying to tell us to get out." The big guy said. "Just so you know, we're not, because if we do, then we'll show everyone this picture!" The big guy then showed Rai and Lee a picture . . . of the two in a really compromising position.

"ACK!" Rai shouted out, and Lee just stared at the picture. "You drugged me didn't you!?" Rai shouted to Lee.

"I would never do that." Lee replied.

"Now, give in to our demands and maybe we'll be quiet." The tall guys said. These guys were martial artists from a rival school. Rai sighed.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ryu's shout sounded, and he was running from Ojii-chan.

"You asked for it!" Ojii-chan shouted. "Let my baseballs do the talking." He had a green bat and multiple baseballs in hand.

"EH!?" What was Ojii-chan going to do to Ryu.

"Branch Magic Ball!" Ojii-chan then started smashing baseballs at Ryu, all of them.

"EE!" Ryu had to dodge, and he kept dodging. He passed Rai and Lee, and bumped into the big guy, and the big guy clamped onto Ryu's neck.

Ryn ran out and gasped when she saw a guy holding Ryu hostage. Ojii-chan just whistled.

Ryu struggled in the big guy's arm. "For starters," the big guy said, "I want you to tell the martial art team to give up tonight. And you two are going to let me take this cute girl with us." The big guy smiled a lecherous smile.

Ryu then had an angry expression on his face. "Did you . . . just call me . . . a cute girl?" Ryu gritted his teeth. "WOI YAH!" Ryu used the back of his head to bash into the big guy's head.

"OH!" The strong but short guys shouted. "That girl attacked the boss!"

"I'm not a girl!" Ryu shouted at the five stooges and Ryu had in his hands the picture of Rai and Lee in the compromising position.

Ryn blinked in confusion. "Did those guys actually call Ryu a cute girl?"

"Good job!" Lee did a thumbs up and said the words in English.

"You're not!" The five stooges were in shock.

"Then don't wear things that are confusing!" The big guy shouted.

"I'm wearing a boy's uniform!" Ryu boomed at the big guy.

The big guy blinked in confusion, as well as the other four stooges. "I thought you were wearing a skirt." The big guy remarked.

"WOI YAH!" Ryu threw a fist into the big guy, then kicked the big guy into the air, following up with some ariel punching movements, ending with a flying side kick that pushed the big guy away as well as pushing Ryu back.

Ojii-chan looked towards the side. "Remember kids, violence solves everything." Ojii-chan said.

"No it doesn't." Ryn said. "And who are you talking to?" Ojii-chan just smiled a cat's grin. :3

Ryu kept beating the big guy to submission. The other four looked at Ryu. "It's true, this school does have a demon that beats everyone in one stroke!"

"Actually, that's me." Rai said walking up to the four. Seconds later, the four were on the ground.

"As expected of our Kaicho!" Lee shouted walking up to Rai. "You should join the team."

"Get away from me." Rai hissed.

Ryu ended with a kick. "OH RYU!" Ojii-chan said in a singsong voice. He then moved his bat in a circle position. "CIRCLE MOON!" Then baseballs grouped together to form one large circle was bashed at Ryu.

"AI EE!" Ryu then held the big guy in front of him. "When did you get Dino Guts?" Ryu then did some hand signs. "Super Sinobi Jutsu, Replacement!" Ryu kicked the big guy towards the baseballs, and the big guy got hit, but more baseballs chased Ryu. "And when did you become a student of the Hayate Way!" (I just want to note that Shurikenger and Abareblack are both supposedly named Asuka. Course you know that Abareblack is named Asuka.)

- -

Ryu ran out the front door, then ducked and the baseballs whizzed over his back. "Phew." Ryu continued running, then he passed Karen, and she was being hit on by some guy.

This lecherous guy had a picture, and that picture was of Karen, lying on a bed, and in a pretty compromising position. "Karen-chan, so how about it, you go out with me and this picture just stay with me."

Karen shook her head. "No, please just don't. I can't have anybody seeing that picture." She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"WOI YAH!" Ryu shouted and kicked the guy and the guy crashed into a tree. "Don't hit on Karen you bastard of a person." The picture flew into Ryu's hands, and he ran off.

Karen just stared at Ryu in awe. "Suge!" She said in awe.

"I hate that guy!" The lecherous guy growled.

- -

Ryu ran to the park, and Miku was there waiting for him. "Oh, Ryu-kun, how did you know I was here?"

"Cut the chatter please." Ryu said. Then he showed both pictures to Miku. "I don't know how I know but I'm pretty sure you took these two pictures didn't you?" Miku stared at the pictures, and then she smiled and nodded. "I don't really want to know why you did it, or how, but that's not the point. I want the items that you stole from Ojii-chan a year ago."

- -

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan boomed and the clouds formed the words Asuka.

"Who are you talking to?" Ryn asked.

- -

Miku stared at Ryu, then she smiled a strange smile. "Sure, I'll give them back to you." She held three items in her hands, green, blue, and yellow. They were different from Ryu and Ryn's changers. They changers were only a brace and in an oval shape (like Ultraman Mebius's henshin device). They had a slot on them for the Koden Gems, and four buttons surrounding that slot.

"AH HA! So you did steal them." Ryu shouted in victory. Then he wondered why the changers looked so different. Heck, Ryu wondered why Miku seems to have some knowledge of the changers. Ryu now wondered if Miku was a normal person.

"But only under one condition." Miku said using her index finger to tap her lips. "Ryu-kun, you give me one kiss."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu's shout was loud. "But I barely know you!?"

"On the contrary, you know me more than you think you do." Miku said in a mysterious way.

Ryu turned around and crouched down as he held his head. "But I'm not emotionally ready. I know you touched me, but still, I can't do this. I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready . . ." Ryu started whimpering. "But I must, for the other three changers."

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're whimpering." Miku said. She was behind Ryu, bending down and her face was right in front of Ryu's.

"WAH!" Ryu shouted out in surprise, then Miku jumped into the air, and she was gone. "But she didn't even give those changers back to me."

- -

Rai and Lee were walking on the streets of the city. "You know, I wonder how much this gem is worth." Lee said holding the Blue Koden gem in his hand.

"I don't think it's worth that much." Rai said. He held the Green Koden gem in his hand. "But it's weird, this gem emitted a light, a powerful light."

"Yeah, it even knocked us out." Lee said.

"BAKA!" Rai shouted at Lee. "There has to be a logical explanation as to why we were knocked out and that's you drugging me!"

"I would never drug you!"

- -

Karen was outside the building where she learns from Takumi-sensei. Takumi-sensei was waiting for Karen outside. "What is it?" Karen asked Takumi-sensei, as he was looking at the sky.

"Karen, your world is about to change." Takumi-sensei said mysteriously.

"Eh?"

- -

"We're going to attack the city!" Kai shouted inside the villain hideout.

"Attack . . . attack." Daisan said slowly.

"I want Ryunosuke to come out and fight!" Kai shouted.

"Men." Kyoko sighed. The three disappeared in a dark light.

They reappeared on top of a building of the city. Then dark lightning emitted from Kai's hands and he started striking buildings with that lightning. Kageshis appeared on the ground. "This will bring Kodenred out!" Kai shouted. "And Kageshis, kill the three remaining chosen ones!"

- -

Kageshis appeared right in front of Rai and Lee. "What the!?" Rai shouted in surprise. The Kageshis then stabbed at Rai and Lee with spears. The two dodged, and Rai grabbed a Kageshi by the head, then threw that Kageshi on the ground. "What's going on!?"

Lee kept kicking at Kageshis. "Man, I never thought that I would have to fight monsters." Lee used a roundhouse kick on a Kageshi. Rai shattered a spear with his knee.

- -

Kageshis appeared in front of Takumi-sensei and Karen. "Karen, run." Takumi-sensei said. Karen had no battle experience whatsoever.

Karen shrieked when she saw a Kageshi about to stab her, but Takumi-sensei grabbed the spear's rod, and broke the spear. "What are you going to do?" Karen asked Takumi-sensei.

"I'm going to buy you time, so run!" Takumi-sensei seems a little bit familiar with the Kageshis. Karen ran from the spot.

- -

Ryu and Ryn ran to the city, with Ojii-chan following the two. "What, an all out attack already?" Ryu was in shock.

Then Kai, Kyoko, and Daisan appeared on top of a shorter building that was near Ryu and Ryn. "Hello, Kodenrangers." Kai said.

Ryu and Ryn turned to see Kai, while Ojii-chan hid himself . . . with a flag. Even in intense situations, Ojii-chan is still Ojii-chan. "Who are you?" Ryn asked.

"The dark lord of the serpent. The holder of the power of the Kageshis. My name is Yoh Kai."

"The dark mistress of the night. The caller of the Kageshis. My name is Kyoko."

"I am the strong man of the shadows . . . The strongest fighter . . . my name is Daisan."

Ryn and Ryu stared at the three villains. They had a real dark aura surrounding them. Yoh Kai, though appears to be the youngest of the three, had the darkest aura. Kai took out a golden mask from his suit. The mask had red lines as eyes. Kai wore this mask. "Ryunosuke Rekka, I'll be your opponent!" Kai jumped from his spot, and grabbed Ryu by the neck, smashing Ryu to the ground.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted, and the force of Kai's strike blew her back.

Kyoko sighed. "When Inu-sama wears that mask, he's serious." Kyoko said.

"INU!" Kai shouted bringing Ryu up from the ground and holding Ryu by the neck. "Why are you calling me a dog!?"

"Well I think I'll try pet names." Kyoko said.

"KU!" Kai threw Ryu to some fallen debris.

Ryu got up and wiped his mouth. "This guy is pretty serious." Ryu remarked as Daisan and Kyoko jumped down to face Ryn. "Ryn, IKUZO!"

"OH!"

"RELEASE! Legend of the Beast! Koden Henshin!" Fire surrounded Ryu, and Wind surrounded Ryn. The two transformed.

Ryu held his Kodenstaff Rod mode in hand as well as Ryn. The two kept smashing at their respective enemy. Ryn was fighting Daisan while Kyoko was standing back. Kyoko seemed to be chanting a spell.

Ryu tried to smash Kai, but Kai blocked with his arm. Then Kai palmed pressed Ryu's chest, and Ryu was sent flying! Kai then turned his body around and charged dark lightning into his hand. He then fired the lightning and struck Ryu with the lightning.

Ryn jumped back as Daisan smashed the ground in front of her. She then charged wind energy into her hand. "Kodenhouou strike!" She announced and fired a projection of Kodenhouou, which tackled Daisan.

Kyoko was flipping through the pages in her book, then she was done with her chant. "BLOODY SPEARS!" The shadows on the ground moved around, and seemed to fly up. They formed into spears, which then started flying towards Ryn.

Ryn looked up and the spears were coming towards her. Ryn pushed a button on her changer and he bow blade appeared in front of her. She fired wind bolts at the bloody spears, but there were more than what Ryn could hit. Ryn rolled out of the way, right into Kyoko.

Kyoko had in her hands a dark whip. She wrapped Ryn with the whip, then brought her into the air. Kyoko then threw Ryn right into Daisan.

"SMASH!" Daisan grunted and punched his fists together. Then he threw a punch striking Ryn right into a building.

"RYN!" Ryu shouted in worry. Kai used a backwards roundhouse kick to kick Ryu in the head. Ryu then held his twin swords instead of his Kodenstaff. Ryu ran at Kai, and slashed at Kai, but Kai jumped, then used Ryu's shoulder to jump higher.

"Kage Ougi." Kai announced. "Yami no Akuma Kick!" Kai was no surrounded by a really dark aura, and he dropped towards Ryu.

Ryu then executed a stance. "Super Kodenjyu Ougi!" A projection of Ryuoh appeared around Ryu. Ryu jumped, and was in a flying side kick stance. "HYPER BLAZING BREAK!" Ryuoh blew a fire breath launching Ryu. Ryu and Kai's kicks connected, and an explosion occurred.

Ryu fell next to Ryn, while Kai landed fine. Kai laughed maniacally. "That's it!" He shouted. "I expected more. But still, it was fun. Too bad, your lives end now." Then multiple beams of light fell from the sky, striking Kai, Kyoko, and Daisan. Kai looked up towards a building, and Kai caught sight of Miku. "No way."

Miku waved to Kai, then she jumped away.

Ryu and Ryn got up, and Ryu was holding the Bow Blade and his Dragon swords in a finisher position. (This is called the Phoenix Dragon Striker). Ryu pulled the energy string of the bow. "BURNING TORNADO SHOT!" Ryu fired his two swords at Kai.

Kai reacted and held both swords with his own hands. Then threw the swords at Ryu and Ryn. Kai sighed. "I'm bored." Kai took off his mask. "We're going."

"So we're just going to leave the Kodenrangers alone?" Kyoko asked.

"Nah, you two create a monster to destroy them." Kai ordered.

Kyoko and Daisan chanted at the same time. "_From the depths of the darkness . . . from the darkness of evil . . . bring forth the destroyer . . . bring forth the wyvern of destruction. RISE! Kagejyu Wyvern Jin!_"

The shadows swirled around, then a large golden Wyvern monster emerged from the shadows. This monster stood on its hind legs, and it had clawed hands. It had a wyvern's head, and large golden wings. It was giant right from the start. It had a red and a green eye, a forked red tongue. Kai and the other two villains disappeared. But not before Kai made one more comment as he looked towards the spot where Miku was at. "Ten years has done wonders to her body."

Ryu and Ryn looked at Wyvern Jin. "Ryn, let's go!"

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" The two shouted holding their Koden Gems. Ryuoh and Kodenhouou flew out and combined into KodenRyuoh, while Ryu and Ryn were inside the cockpit. KodenRyuoh gave Wyvern Jin a kick to the head. "KodenRyuoh, blazing up!"

- -

Karen ran from her spot, then Kageshis appeared in front of her. She may have no battle experience, but that doesn't mean she never took a fighting class. She was using a drunken stance. "I never thought that I would have to use this." She then started beating the Kageshis with her drunken fist. She crouched and a Kageshi's slash missed and struck another Kageshi. She then tripped the Kageshi, and struck the Kageshi's chest. Too bad there were more Kageshis.

Then Rai and Lee both ran out and kicked a Kageshi right into that group of Kageshis. "This is insane!" Lee shouted. Rai smashed at a Kageshi, a Lee tornado kicked a Kageshi. Karen made her way to Rai and Lee. "Aren't you in Ryu's class?" Karen nodded. Now the three of them were in this battle together. What to do, what to do?

Miku was somewhere near the three. She looked up and noticed KodenRyuoh losing to Wyvern Jin. Wyvern Jin bit KodenRyuoh's waist, and threw KodenRyuoh. Miku bit her lips. "I was thinking of black mailing those three into becoming Kodenrangers, but since Ryu-kun has those pictures, and since he's losing, then I guess I don't have a choice." Miku took out the other three Kodenchangers, which are actually called Kodenbraces.

Rai, Lee, and Karen smashed at the Kageshis. "There's no end to them!" Lee shouted.

"Why are we even getting attacked?" Karen asked.

"No time for questions." Rai commanded, then Miku threw the Kodenbraces at the three.

Rai caught the green one, Lee the blue one, and Karen the yellow one. "What's this!?" Lee examined the Kodenbrace.

Rai looked at the Kodenbrace, then took out the Green Koden gem. Rai placed the Koden gem into the brace's slot, and it fit. Rai's instinct took over. "I've got it." Rai walked up to the Kageshis.

"Kaicho!" Lee shouted at Rai.

Rai held his arm up, and placed the brace on his left wrist. The Kageshis stepped back in fear. "Release!" Rai shouted, then had his right hand over the gem. "Legend of the beast!" Rai then spun the gem (I told you, like Mebius). "KODEN HENSHIN!" Rai held his fist towards the sky, then green lightning appeared from the gem. Green lightning struck in the sky then the lightning struck Rai.

"KAICHO!" Lee shouted.

Karen screamed when the lightning struck Rai, but then it seemed a green lion surrounded Rai.

A green suit formed around Rai, and the lion bit onto Rai's head. The suit that Rai now wore was real similar to Ryu and Ryn's Kodenranger suits but with a Lion motif, and except instead of Kodenstaffs as the sidearm, Rai had a gun that had a sword mode as a sidearm. This gun was white in color, with a red line in the middle of it.

The Kageshis stepped back in fear. "The body is charged with the gentle spark of light. Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

Lee and Karen stared at Rai. "Suge!" Lee shouted then placed on his Kodenbrace and inserted the Blue Koden gem into his brace. "Just what you would expect from our Kaicho." Karen did the same.

"Release! Legend of the beast, KODEN HENSHIN!" The two spun the gem on their braces and held their hands to the sky.

Water surrounded Lee and a Pegasus surrounded Lee, then Lee received a blue suit that had a Pegasus theme instead of the lion theme of Rai's. The Pegasus then bit Lee's head and Lee received a Kodenranger helmet.

Rocks surrounded Karen, and a Kirin surrounded her. Then she received a yellow suit that had a Kirin motif compared to Rai's lion motif. The Kirin bit into her head, and she received a yellow helmet.

"The senses are strengthened by constant training of the body, Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The elemental powers of the Kodenjyu is the emblem of Justice!" Rai shouted.

"Elemental Sentai, KODENRANGERS!"

"Suge!" Lee squealed. "It's almost like this suit is giving me infinite knowledge of what I'm supposed to do!"

Rai drew the gun sidearm from the left side of his belt, then fired the gun at the Kageshis. "Not bad. Ikuzo!" Lee and Karen drew the sidearms (Kodenbuster) as well. Then the three of them pulled the black handle down, and a red blade flipped up from the bottom of the barrel. "Kodenbuster blade!"

The Kageshis charged at the three, then Rai, Lee, and Karen kept slashing at the Kageshis. The Kageshis didn't stand a chance.

Miku watched the battle. "Not bad, for a bunch of servants."

- -

"WARGH!" Ryu shouted in pain. Wyvern Jin threw KodenRyuoh into the air, then fired golden lightning which struck KodenRyuoh in midair. KodenRyuoh fell to the floor, then Wyvern Jin swung a claw at KodenRyuoh.

KodenRyuoh held the Houou shield and blocked. "Damn it." Ryu growled, then pushed Wyvern Jin away.

Of course, Wyvern Jin had a lot of tricks. Wyvern Jin's scales started glowing, and they flew at KodenRyuoh. Ryu and Ryn felt so much pain.

- -

Rai, Lee, and Karen held the Kodenbuster at ready. The aimed at the group of Kageshi. "Koden Ougi!" They announced. Lightning energy charged into Rai's Kodenbuster, water energy in Lee's, and earth energy in Karen's. "ELEMENTAL CLIMAX BOMBER!" The three of them fired, and the Kageshis were all struck. They all exploded.

Then Karen looked up. She recognized KodenRyuoh, then wondered if the three of them were supposed to help. "Guys, I think we're supposed to help KodenRyuoh out."

"I have to wonder how you know the name." Lee remarked.

Rai looked towards KodenRyuoh's direction. "But what are we supposed to do?" Rai asked.

"LISTEN TO INSTINCT!" Ojii-chan was there and shouted at Rai, Lee, and Karen.

"Ojii-chan!?" The three of them shouted.

"I have a name." Ojii-chan said and held a flag with the words Asuka printed on it. "Now, use Koden Shorai!" Ojii-chan said that after Rai said Koden Shorai. "Ah re?"

"SHISHI RAI JYU!" Then a green mechanical lion appeared from Rai, and this lion had a golden tail blade (similar to Rinlion). "You did say listen to instinct, did you not?" Rai said to Ojii-chan. "I don't know about anything that's going on, but that doesn't mean I don't know what to do." Rai jumped on top of Kodenshishi, and he entered the cockpit, similar to Ryn's but green lines instead.

Lee and Karen did the same. "Koden Shorai!"

"Tenma Rai Jyu!"

"Kirin Rai Jyu!" Then a blue mechanical Pegasus flew from Lee. This Pegasus was shaped like an actual Pegasus with large blue wings. A yellow Kirin flew from Karen. (By the way, unlike Dairanger, these two Kodenjyu have four legs.) Karen and Lee jumped on top of their respective Kodenjyu, and entered the cockpit. Lee had blue lines inside the cockpit and Karen had yellow.

- -

Takumi-sensei was finished with his Kageshis, then looked up to see Kodenkirin. A tear dropped from his eyes, a tear of joy.

- -

KodenRyuoh was blown back by a gust from the wings of Wyvern Jin. "This feels so much like a final battle." Ryn remarked.

"Too bad this isn't." Ryu said. KodenRyuoh looked tired.

Wyvern Jin prepared for one more attack, but then lightning, water, and stone struck Wyvern Jin.

"Huh?" Ryu and Ryn wondered what saved them.

A lion's roar sounded. Kodenshishi was roaring loudly. Kodentenma and Kodenkirin stood next to Kodenshishi.

"More Kodenjyus." Ryn said.

Ryu looked at the Kodenjyus. This means that Miku distributed the changers, but to whom?

The three land Kodenjyu (yes, even Kodentenma counts as a land Kodenjyu) ran at Wyvern Jin. Kodenshishi fired lightning spheres from its mouth.

Kodentenma created a flood with its wings. Kodenkirin was able to fire yellow spheres from its mouth. The attacks all struck Wyvern Jin.

Kodengreen gave a command. "Heavenly Koden Gattai." Then Kodentenma and Kodenkirin combined to the sides of Kodenshishi, Kodentenma to the right, Kodenkirin to the left.

Kodenhouou detached completely from Ryuoh and Ryn reentered her own cockpit. Kodenhouou combined to the back of Kodenshishi. This is called, the Heavenly Koden Carrier. Or let's just call it the Tenkoden. Tenkoden flew in the sky.

"Shishi Thunder Ko!" Kodengreen shouted and Kodenshishi fired lighting at Wyvern Jyu.

"Tenma Flood!" Kodenblue shouted and Kodentenma flapped one of its wings, the wing that was not near Kodenshishi's body. It created a wave of water.

"Kirin Gaia!" Kodenyellow shouted and Kodenkirin fired earth spires from its mouth.

"Houou Tornado!" Ryn announced and a pink tornado flew out from Kodenhouou.

The attacks struck Wyvern Jin, and Ryuoh then kicked off the Kagejyu.

Ryuoh flipped in the air and landed on the Tenkoden. "Riding Ryuoh, Blazing up!" Ryu shouted. Ryuoh stood on top of Tenkoden, and Wyvern Jin tried to shoot the Kodenjyus out of the sky. Ryuoh however rode the Tenkoden like a hover board.

"Ikuze!" Ryu shouted, then jumped off the Tenkoden. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! Elemental Koden Kick!" Ryuoh was ablaze, electrified, water surrounded, rock surrounded, and wind surrounded. Ryuoh's kick landed, then Ryuoh kept kicking Wyvern Jin in succession with both legs. "HAH!" Ryuoh ended with one more kick, and Wyvern Jin screamed in pain. Sparks kept flying off of Wyvern Jin. Then Wyvern Jin exploded while Ryuoh was behind Wyvern Jin. "Riding Ryuoh, Legendary WIN!"

- -

The Kodenjyus disappeared and the five Kodenrangers reappeared on the ground. The suits dematerialized, and guess what, those that didn't know the other was a Kodenranger were all surprise. "EH!?" They all pointed at each other.

"Ryu-san, you're Kodenred?" Karen asked. Now she regretted slapping Ryu.

"Please just call me Ryu." Ryu said, then looked at Rai and Ryu gulped in fear.

"Rai, Lee, and Karen are the three missing Kodenrangers?" Ryn asked.

Lee caught sight of Ryu. "Oh, Gorgeous is Kodenred!"

"EE!" Ryu ran from the spot.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked as Ryn, Karen, and Rai started inching away from Lee.

Rai stared at Ryu running away. "He's the red ranger." Rai growled, clenching his fist. "That kid better not start acting all high and mighty."

Ojii-chan was there and he stared at Rai. "Dang, everyone seems to be well informed about this Sentai business." Ojii-chan remarked.

Miku stood on top of a building, and she giggled upon seeing Ryu run away from Lee and Rai (yep, that was why Ryu was running). "Ryu-kun is just so cute." Miku giggled more.

- -

Kai was back at the villain temple hideout and there was a group of Kageshis in front of him. Kai started beating the Kageshis. "All of you, are useless!" Kai shouted. "I thought that if the Koden Gems chose their chosen one, I would have some fun. But instead, they're being nuisances and now all five have been chosen." Kai threw a dark orb at a group of Kageshis. "DIE!"

- -

Ojii-chan looked up and noticed Miku. Ojii-chan recognized her as the girl that stole the Kodenbraces, then noticed that Miku was looking at Ryu. Ojii-chan didn't like the feeling he was getting from looking at Miku. Who is Miku exactly? (Course Ojii-chan doesn't know the name) And what made her give the Kodenbraces to the other three Kodenrangers? One thing's for sure, the fights from now on will be tougher since all five Kodenrangers have mobilized.

- -

At night, Ryu had another Ecchi dream, this time dealing with Miku. "WARGH!" Then he slept again, and a dream of Karen. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Ryu fell asleep again, this time getting a dream of Lee, but not really an Ecchi dream. "EE!" But it was still strange. Ryu fell asleep again and got one of Ryn, an Ecchi one. "AI EE!" Ryu then realized that a sleeping Ryn was next to him. "GAH!" Ryu fell asleep again, and got one of Miku, again. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?"

"Go to sleep." Ryn sleep muttered then smashed Ryu off the bed.

Ryu dropped off the bed, and got a bad feeling. "I have a feeling that Ojii-chan is going to have the other three Kodenrangers live in this house for some reason." Ryu muttered.

- -

End chapter 5! Please review!


	6. Leadership

Do not own anything that this fic references except for most of the characters, and when I say this I mean 99 percent of the characters.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers!**

Chapter 6: Leadership

Ryu, wearing a red T-shirt, white knee length shorts, and black flip flops, was sweeping the hallway of the school since it was the weekend. "WHY AM I SWEEPING THE SCHOOL!?" Ryu shouted. Since it was the weekend, Ojii-chan decided to gather the Kodenrangers for some training, and since the school was empty, it was the perfect place to train. BUT, Ojii-chan had Ryu clean the school up. "ISN'T THIS THE CUSTODIAN'S JOB!?" Well said, Ryu!

- -

Ojii-chan, wearing his usual outfit, was coaching Karen and Lee on the Koden powers. For some reason, Rai wasn't with them. Then Ojii-chan had Ryn teach Karen and Lee how to project a Kodenjyu.

Ryn wore a pink short top, and a white frilly skirt. Karen wore a yellow vest on top of a white shirt, and really short blue jean shorts (close to Miu). Lee wore a blue short sweater, and white baggy shorts. "Okay." Ryn started the lesson. "To project your Kodenjyu, you must focus on your Kodenjyu's power, and try to think about channeling your Kodenjyu. It helps if you put your whole heart into it."

"Oh, you mean like how Ryu-san projected out his Ryuoh thing?" Karen asked.

"OH! So you've seen Ryu project Ryuoh?" Ojii-chan asked Karen, and Karen nodded. "Then this should be easy for you."

- -

Ryu was now on top of the roof, and Ryu hung Ojii-chan's washed laundries on the clothesline on top of the roof of the school. Ryu then ran to Ojii-chan's office. "Does Ojii-chan live here or something?" Ryu asked himself as he had to pick up Ojii-chan's dirty laundry from the office. Ryu noticed that there was a sofa bed in Ojii-chan's office as well as a closet. Ryu shrugged, then started dusting Ojii-chan's office with a rainbow duster.

All of a sudden, the door to Ojii-chan's office opened up and Miku entered. "Hey Ryu-kun!" She greeted. She wore a silver short top and a white skirt. Her top had a pink ribbon on the chest area.

"AI!" Ryu yelped when Miku entered. He wasn't expecting Miku. "Oh, hey, Sorahane-san." Ryu said.

"Please call me Miku." Miku said smiling. Miku noticed that Ryu was cleaning Ojii-chan's office. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning this school." Ryu replied. "Took me all day." Ryu was dusting Ojii-chan's china collection.

Miku looked around and noticed magazines, really inappropriate magazines, all over the floor, as well as various items. "Need help?" Miku asked.

Ryu then looked at Miku. "I guess I kind of do." Ryu hesitantly replied. Miku started picking things off the floor, and she stacked the magazines on top of each other. Miku then picked up a DVD, and noticed that it was inappropriate as well.

"Ryu, who do these belong to?" Miku asked.

"Ojii-chan." Ryu replied.

"Your Ojii-chan must be a super pervert." Miku remarked.

"Oh, he's not my Ojii-chan." Ryu corrected Miku. "Sure he's raised me ever since I was a baby since I don't have anyone else, but he's not my Ojii-chan."

"You're an orphan?" Miku asked. Ryu nodded. "Must have been tough having such an Ero Seinen raise you." Ryu nodded again. Miku kept picking things off the floor, then found a cute red Lolita style dress. She picked it up and noticed that it was Ryu's size. She also noticed a wig on the floor that was in a Pigtail style, the style being tied up by red bows. She looked at Ryu.

"Done!" Ryu exclaimed after the office was sparkling clean. Ryu turned around and Miku was right in front of him. "Miku-san, what's wrong?" Ryu asked. Then Miku had her hands on Ryu's shoulders. "Miku-san?" Then an unzipping sound was heard. "MIKU-SAN! What are you doing!?" MIKU JUST UNZIPPED RYU'S SHORTS! "WAH!" Ryu's clothes was thrown into the air.

Now I know what you are thinking, and it's not that. Ryu was now wearing the Lolita dress alongside the Pigtail wig. Miku had dressed Ryu. Ryu was embarrassed, and Miku was in awe at how cute Ryu was. Ryu really looked like a girl! "Ara!" Miku squealed. "Ryu-kun, you're really cute!" Ryu had his head down in shame. Miku's eyes were sparkling. She really like Ryu's look.

"Why me?" Ryu whimpered. "I don't even like to cross-dress."

"And you're pretty short, so this works." Miku said, ignoring what Ryu just said..

"I haven't had my growth spurt yet." Ryu whimpered again. Then footsteps were heard coming from the hallway.

"Well, I'm out of here." Miku said. She opened the window, jumped out the window, and she was gone.

Ryu looked at his clothes and took off his wig. "I'VE GOTTA CHANGE!" Ryu screamed, then quickly took off the dress that he was wearing, and then put on his own clothes as fast as he could. Ryu closed the window.

Ojii-chan bursted into the room. "Oh, so you're done!" Ojii-chan checked around the room. "Man, this room is sparkling clean! I just feel, I just feel . . . I just want to play my flute!" Ojii-chan then brought out a green flute (from out of nowhere) and started playing the flute.

Ryn walked in as well. "Ryu, we're going to go to the second floor to the chemistry lab, you coming?" Ryn asked.

Ryu took one look at Ojii-chan, then a look at Ryn. "Yeah I'll go!" Ryu shouted happily, then ran to the door.

Karen checked the room and noticed the Lolita dress on the floor, the one Ryu wore. Karen gasped. "Ojii-chan, don't tell me!?" She yelped.

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said and what do you know! Hayate was written all over the office.

"You're a cross-dresser?" Karen asked. Ryu, who was running to the stairs, heard what Karen said. Everyone did.

Ojii-chan was silent. "No!" Ojii-chan shouted. "That dress belongs to a really cute girl!" Ojii-chan said happily.

Karen blinked her eyes in confusion. "ECCHI ERO SEINEN!" Karen shouted and threw a slap to Ojii-chan's face, slapping Ojii-chan hard.

- -

Now everyone was inside the chemistry lab and Ojii-chan was rubbing his face. "Man, Karen-chan is pretty tough." Ojii-chan said, and he was holding a white cane. "And now!" Ojii-chan shouted. "Let's train your elements!" Ojii-chan announced.

Ryu sighed. "This should be fun." Ryu grumbled sarcastically as he then leaned towards an open window, an _open_ window. Ryu realized too late. "EH!?"

"RYU!" Ryn shouted frantically.

"Ooh." Ojii-chan wondered how Ryu could be so stupid as to lean on an _open_ window.

"WAH!" Ryu fell out the window.

"RYU-SAN!" Karen screamed. Lee just whistled.

Then, something was tree jumping towards Ryu's spot, and that figure grabbed onto Ryu's feet, while the figure stood on the ceiling. "You're so useless." The figure sighed in frustration.

"Rai!" Lee shouted. "Good old Kaicho!"

Ryu looked up, and Rai was in fact Ryu's savior. Rai wore a green T-shirt and white pants. Rai was somehow standing upside down. "Eh!?" Ryu wondered how Rai was standing the way Rai was.

"OOH!" Ojii-chan sounded. "Rai has already mastered his Elemental power, magnetism." In fact, under Rai's feet was green electricity.

Rai threw Ryu back into the room and then Rai jumped into the room as well. "As expected of our wonderful Kaicho!" Lee shouted putting a hand around Rai's shoulder.

"Get away from me." Rai said and Lee released Rai.

Then a girl, first year in High school, entered the room. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans. She was quite cute, and her hair was chin length. She had a green bow on her hair. "Is it really necessary for you to make a dramatic entrance using your powers, Rai Nii-chan?" The girl said. She held a wrapped package, most likely bento boxes.

Ryn, Karen, Ryu, and Lee yelped in surprise. This girl probably noticed Rai using Magnetism! Rai chuckled nervously. "It just happened Reika." Rai replied. Reika is Rai's little sister.

"YOU TOLD YOUR SISTER ABOUT YOUR POWERS!?" Ryu, Ryn, and Karen shouted at Rai. Lee just greeted Reika as Lee met Reika before.

Then Rai pointed at Ojii-chan. "I'm not the one who said something, he's the culprit." Rai replied. Ryu, Ryn, and Karen looked at Ojii-chan. "He just barged into my home and started blabbering about the Kodenjyus and such while Reika and I were eating dinner." Rai then looked to the side. "I still wonder how Ojii-chan came in since I was sure I locked the door."

"WAY TO BLOW OUR COVER OJII-CHAN!" Ryu, Ryn, and Karen shouted at Ojii-chan.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan shouted and then the words Hayate was written on the wall behind Ojii-chan.

- -

Anyways, Reika and Rai just sat to the side and watched Ryu, Ryn, Lee, and Karen master the elements. Rai already knew how to use his lightning element well, so he didn't need to train.

"First up, Lee." Ojii-chan announced and held a glass of water. "Your element is water."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when I first used my element." Lee said.

Ojii-chan nodded. "Well, can use it!?" Ojii-chan then flung the glass throwing water at Lee. Lee held out a hand and the water froze midair, creating a spiky shape. "Ooh!? How did you do that!?" Ojii-chan was surprised that Lee could freeze the water without any training.

"Well . . . last night when I was taking a bath, the water froze on me." Lee said sweat dropping. "Took me a long to thaw out."

"I'm surprised that you don't have a cold." Ojii-chan remarked. "But you have absolutely no control. No, there's no shape. I want you to make a good ice sculpture with your water controlling abilities."

"I can control water?" Lee asked.

"What, you think you could only freeze water?" Ojii-chan was shocked. "Anyway, try and focus." Ojii-chan gave Lee a water bucket filled with water. "And make me an ice sculpture!" Ojii-chan had a smile on his face.

"ROGER!" Lee saluted and then went to training.

Ojii-chan then spoke with Karen. Ojii-chan handed Karen a rock. "Try and mold this."

"But this is a rock." Karen remarked.

"You have control over the earth. I could have you grow a plant in a few minutes but for now, let's just mold this rock into something, okay?" Ojii-chan said, and Karen nodded. "Remember, focus."

Karen sat down and started focusing on the rock as she gripped the rock tightly.

Ryn was next. "Now, I want you to control the wind around you!" Ojii-chan said. Then he turned to the side and grinned a sly grin. Then all of a sudden, a small tornado swirled around Ojii-chan, blowing his hair up. "What was that?"

"You told me to control the wind didn't you, and you told Lee and Karen to focus so that was what I did." Ryn explained.

Ojii-chan blinked in confusion. "Didn't think you would master it so quick, but then again, you're just as smart as ever Ryn." Ojii-chan said, almost with a hint of disappointment in his tone. What did Ojii-chan want Ryn to do?

Ojii-chan handed a mug of water to Ryu. "You, boil this for me." Ojii-chan blatantly commanded.

"Okay." Ryu said and then gripped the mug hard.

Rai and Reika were watching the four of them train. Lee was finally getting the shape in and Karen was finally molding something. Ryn controlled the wind around her gracefully. She even made some visible shapes with the wind.

Moments later, Lee and Karen were done with their sculptures. "Done!" The two exclaimed. Lee made a sculpture of Ojii-chan and Karen made a statuette of a chibi Ryu.

"OOH!" Ojii-chan squealed and examined the Ojii-chan sculpture. "So perfect! So divine! If only I can preserve this!" Then he looked at the chibi Ryu statuette. "Perfect detail, perfect chibi. I'm going to keep this!" Ojii-chan looked at the shapes that Ryn created, which one of them was a butterfly. Ojii-chan started tearing. "OH! If only I can keep such brilliant shapes! A plus! All three of you!" Then Ojii-chan glared at Ryu.

Ryu was sitting down and had the mug on the table. Ryu still gripped the mug and he was focusing really hard, but the water inside was still not boiling. Ryu couldn't do it. "Damn it." Ryu growled.

"YOU!" Ojii-chan screamed at Ryu. "I expected better from you since you're the leader and all, you're useless!"

"Wait, LEADER!?" Ryu was really surprised. "When was I the leader!?"

"You're red aren't you?" Rai asked. "Don't you know that as red you're given the responsibility to lead this team?"

"Well I know red usually leads, but I thought there were other colors that led?" Ryu said.

"White, Black, Pink, and Yellow." Ojii-chan said. "But no, you're the leader and that's final."

Ryu looked at Ojii-chan and everyone expected Ryu to go 'EH!' But Ryu just sighed and sat down near a corner, and it seemed like he was playing with something. "You know, you shouldn't just go and call me a leader all of a sudden Ojii-chan." Ryu said while he played with what he was playing with. "After all, it will be on your head if we lose because of my lack of leadership."

Rai was in disbelief. _This guy has no confidence in himself! _Rai thought.

Reika shook Rai's arm. "Ne, Rai nii-chan, aren't you a better leader than him?" Reika asked.

"NO!" Ojii-chan shouted pointing at Reika. "Ryu is leader and that's final!"

"SHUT UP OJII-CHAN!" Ryu screamed at Ojii-chan, shocking everyone. "I need to focus!"

"You're not even trying to boil that mug!" Ojii-chan pointed at the mug. "And I have a name!" Hayate appeared on the mug's exterior.

"Whatever." Ryu said playing with what he was playing.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked Ryu, looking over Ryu's head.

"ACK!" Ryu shrieked.

"OH! You're playing with toys." Lee teased Ryu. Ryu was playing with five figures, red, green, blue, yellow, and pink statuettes.

"Ah!" Karen squealed. "That's so cute!"

"Disgraceful." Rai muttered. Ryn heard Rai.

"I think it's cute that Ryu still has a childish side to him." Ryn said to Rai. Rai just stared at Ryn with surprise.

"I'm not playing with toys!" Ryu shouted. "I'm trying to figure out something."

"You don't have to defend yourself, we all think you're cute for playing with toys." Karen said. Ryu just decided to shut up.

- -

Reika then served her bento. She made five boxes. She shared one with her brother, and handed each other boxes to Ryu, Lee, Karen, and Ryn. "What, nothing for me?" Ojii-chan asked.

Ryu handed Ojii-chan his bento. "I'm not hungry." Ryu said, and went back to the corner.

"Yay!" Ojii-chan squealed.

"He's been there all day so far." Karen said. "I'm worried."

"It's fine. Kids just like to play with toys on their own." Lee said.

"I'm not playing!" Ryu shouted. "And I'm sixteen, I'm only a year younger than you!" Ryu was real frustrated. He started growling eventually.

Moments later, while everyone was in mid-meal, the five Koden Gems flew around and tapped their respective owners' shoulder. "WAH!" Lee, Karen, and Rai jumped back when the gem flew. This was the first time the gems flew on their own.

"They can fly." Ryn said. "Now let's follow them. They're alerting us of a Kagejyu."

"This is new." Rai remarked as the five Kodenrangers followed the Koden Gems. Course Ryu stuffed his statuettes into his pocket and then ran out.

"Be careful!" Reika waved goodbye to the Kodenrangers.

Ojii-chan sighed. "There goes my plans for training for the rest of the day." Ojii-chan then walked over to the mug and lifted the mug. "Ooh!?" Under the mug, was a fresh burn mark, and now Ojii-chan realized that the inside of the mug was burnt as well as the bottom of the mug.

- -

The five Kodenrangers were running to the place of the threat, and they passed a two-story house that was on fire. Firefighters were working hard to fight off the flames. Ryu stopped and looked at the house. "What are you doing!?" Rai shouted. "That's not our job! Let the firefighters do their job."

Ryu looked at Rai. Ryn, Lee, and Karen didn't stop and were still following the Koden Gems. Ryu nodded, but then . . . "HELP!" A woman's voice sounded. A baby's cry also sounded. "Please Help me!" Ryu turned to the house. Standing on the second floor was a woman who was carrying a baby. She couldn't get out, and the flames were raging.

Ryu growled and then ran to the house. "RYU!" Rai shouted. "What are you doing!?" Rai followed Ryu.

"I can't just abandon a mother and her baby!" Ryu shouted at Rai. "Now are you going to help me or not!?"

"Wha?" Rai was surprised by how serious Ryu was.

"You stay down here." Ryu ordered. "I want you to catch the woman when I throw her down to you. I'm counting on you."

"But this isn't what we're supposed to do!" Rai commented.

"These are orders!" Ryu shouted, really surprising Rai. Then Ryu ran into the house.

"OI!" Rai tried to stop Ryu.

"Hey that kid is crazy!" A firefighter remarked.

Rai looked around then ran under the window that the mother and baby was at.

Ryu ran and avoided the flames the best he could. The stairs had collapse. Good thing Ojii-chan had trained Ryu for fifteen years (though that's counting the baby years. Did Ojii-chan give such a training?). Ryu found a still standing pole, and Ryu kicked off the pole and landed on the second floor. Ryu ran to the room that the mother and baby was in. "You okay?" Ryu asked running to the mother. The mother coughed and the baby was crying. "Don't worry, I'm here to help."

"Thank you." The mother struggled to say. She was coughing because of the smoke that was around. Ryu carried the baby, and helped the mother up. Ryu opened the window.

"Come on, I'll throw you down. My friend is down there. He'll help." Ryu said.

Rai looked up, and Ryu threw the mother down. "Here I go." Rai said. He braced himself for impact, and caught the mother, then carried her bridal style.

"My baby, is my baby okay." The mother asked. Rai looked up.

"Here I go." Ryu said. Ryu was about to jump down, but the flames then covered in front of the window. "What!?" That was Ryu's way out.

"NO!" The mother screamed. No way can Ryu jumped through the flames.

Ryu looked at the flames. He closed his eyes. "My element is fire." Ryu said. The Red Koden Gem flew next to Ryu. "I control the flames." Ryu then opened his eyes. "No way will I lose to some measly flames!" Ryu screamed. "I'M GOING!" Ryu ran towards the flames.

The flames then spread away from the window and Ryu jumped through. "RYU!" Rai screamed. Ryu fell through the air, and Ryu landed fine.

Ryu panted, and Rai set the mother down. Ryu handed the baby to the mother, and the mother cried tears of joy that her baby was okay. The baby was crying as well.

Ryu smiled when seeing the scene. Rai then lightly tapped Ryu's shoulder with a fist. "You're not bad kid." Rai said. "Now, let's go."

"Thank you." The mother said to Ryu.

"No problem." Ryu said, then Ryu and Rai ran off, following their Koden Gems.

- -

Today's Kagejyu, bull and shark Kagejyus. The bull one was black and wore golden armor, and a red cape. He wielded a giant golden battleaxe. The shark Kagejyu wore silver armor, and he was blue in color. He wielded twin rapiers. They each had a head that resembled their animals, and their chest also resembled the animals they were based on. The bull Kagejyu had a nose ring. The were attacking a section of the city, and the surroundings were in ruin.

"Stop right there!" Lee, Karen, and Ryn shouted. Their Koden Gems flew towards the Bull Kagejyu and started bashing the Bull.

"Kodenrangers, so you came." The Shark said. "Too bad though, I expected five."

"We'll have to go right now." Lee said.

"OH!" Ryn and Karen agreed.

"Koe." The Shark said, but then the Red and Green Koden Gems flew towards the Shark and started bashing the Shark.

"You're not going to forget us now would you?" Rai said as he and Ryu ran out.

"What took you two so long?" Ryn asked.

"Something came up." Ryu said panting.

"Why you!" The Bull shouted. "Stop relying on your Koden Gems and start fighting us!" The Bull and Shark were swatting at the Koden Gems that were attacking them.

"Wait a minute." Ryu said.

"Eh?" The other Kodenrangers were confused.

Then Ryu ordered the five of them side by side. Lee, Ryu, Rai, Ryn, and Karen. Rai looked around. "Why am I at the center?" Rai asked.

"Because today I was trying to figure out how we're going to order ourselves." Ryu explained. So that was why Ryu was playing with the colored statuettes. "I figured, since I won't be a good leader, I should give that position to you." Rai stared at Ryu. "You're a great leader I know. I won't be and that will be a problem for our team." Then Rai grabbed Ryu's arm.

"Come with me." Rai said. "What formation did you think up with you in the center?"

"Well . . ."

The order was now Lee, Karen, Ryu, Ryn, and Rai. "Why am I in the center?" Ryu asked.

"Because, you're our leader." Rai said.

"Wait, but I can't do this!" Ryu shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked. "You're a great leader."

"I am?"

"You're a brave kid." Rai said (Ryu: I'm not a kid!). "I saw how you acted when you wanted to save that mother and child."

"I can't just abandon a family in need." Ryu said.

"You'll make a fine leader. Just trust yourself." Rai said. Rai, though usually a serious person, was real gentle towards Ryu.

"You done yet!" The Kagejyus shouted, still swatting.

The five Kodenrangers looked at the Kagejyus. "All right then." Ryu said cracking his knuckles. "Minna, IKUZO!"

"OH!" They all agreed.

The Koden Gems flew to their respective owners. "Release, legend of the beast!" They all shouted. Ryu and Ryn inserted their Koden Gem and pushed the Koden Gem down. Rai, Lee, and Karen inserted their Koden Gem then spun the gem. Ryu and Ryn also pushed their gloves. "Koden Henshin!" Ryu and Ryn punched the air while Rai, Lee, and Karen held their fists up high. Fire engulfed Ryu, Lightning struck Rai, water flooded around Lee, stone flew around Karen, and wind surrounded Ryn. The suits formed around the five, and the Kodenjyus bit down on their respective owner to create the helmets.

"The flames of courage flows within the heart." Ryu started Roll Call. "Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The body is charged with the gentle spark of light. Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

"The senses are strengthened by constant training of the body. Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

"The elemental power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of justice!" Ryu announced.

"Elemental Sentai, Kodenrangers!" The five posed, Ryn and Karen pointed up, while Rai and Lee crouched to create a wing shape. The mark that was on their chests then appeared behind them colored.

"So what, Kageshis!" The two Kagejyus shouted. Kageshis appeared ready to fight.

"Here we go!" Ryu ordered. (Insert fighting music now!) The five of them jumped and flipped in the air to the Kageshis.

"Kodenstaff, Nunchaku mode!" Ryu announced holding his sidearm. He swung at the Kageshis, bashing at them, then he ducked to dodge a spear slash. "Rod Mode!" The Nunchaku switched to rod mode, and bashed the Kageshis that tried to slash Ryu as the rod extended. Ryu then swung his rod around, and bashed the Kageshis.

"Kodenbuster Blade!" Rai announced and drew his sidearm in sword mode. He then slashed at oncoming Kageshis. "Thunder cut!" Rai's blade was electrified. Rai swung and he electrocuted a group of Kageshis.

Lee held the Kodenbuster blade and was slashing at the Kageshis, kicking them hard from time to time. "Icy slide!" Lee stuck his blade on the ground, then glided through the floor, freezing the Kageshis as he glided. After Lee skidded to a stop, Lee went over his blade with his left hand. "Aquatic slash!" Lee's blade was surrounded by water, then he swung his blade, slashing the Kageshis with a watery slash.

Karen fired her Kodenbuster at Kageshis. A Kageshi jumped ready to stab Karen. Karen quickly switched her buster to sword mode and the Kageshi was slashed by the extending blade. Karen then slashed at nearby Kageshis. Karen kicked the ground, kicking up some spires out. Karen kicked those spires at Kageshis. "Earthquake smash!" Karen smashed the ground, and Kageshis were slashed by a shockwave.

Ryn swung her Kodenstaff Rod around, creating a strong whirlwind around her. The wind blew the Kageshis into the air. "Kaze Whirl!" Ryn announced, and some Kageshis were slashed in the air by the whirlwind. Those that survived fell down to Ryn, who then in turn smashed them away with the rod.

Ryu then placed his Kodenstaffs back to their original positions as did Ryn. The two pushed the button on their Kodenchangers to summon their respective weapons. "Twin Dragon Jians!" Ryu announced holding his two jians.

"Houou Blade Bow!" Ryn announced holding her blade bow.

Rai, Lee, and Karen looked at Ryu and Ryn's personal weapons. Rai looked at his Kodenbrace as he sheathed his Kodenbuster. "Yosh!" Rai shouted. Rai pushed the leftmost button on his Kodenbrace. A green handled double-sided axe materialized in a green flash in front of Rai. Rai took hold of the axe. "Shishi Axe!" Rai announced.

Lee and Karen followed Rai's example. The two did the same, pushed the leftmost button. A large blue buster cannon with two barrels formed in a blue flash. "Tenma Bell Cannon!" Lee announced. There were two blue cloths extending out the cannon's back.

Two yellow Chakrams (Like the Dairinken) formed in a yellow flash. Karen took hold of the weapons. "Kirin Rin Ken!" Karen announced.

The Bull and Shark and more Kageshis charged at the five. Ryu fought with the Shark, who was stabbing at Ryu with the rapiers, and a few Kageshis. Rai was fighting with the Bull and multiple Kageshis. Lee blasted at the Kageshis. Karen used her Drunken Fist in conjunction with her weapons and slashed at Kageshis. Ryn fired energy bolts and slashed Kageshis depending on the positions of the Kageshis.

The Bull chopped at Rai, but Rai parried with his own axe, then Rai chopped the Bull's chest armor, then another parry by Rai, who then jumped up. There was a bent lamp pole above Rai, and Rai used his magnetism to stand upside down. "Hey, get down from there!" The Bull shouted at Rai.

Rai just looked at the Kageshis and Bull. "All right, why don't I let my axe do the get down!" Rai shouted. His Shishi Axe was electrified, then he threw it. The axe was spinning through the air. "Shishi Thunder Tomahawk!" The axe chopped the Kageshis and the Bull, then it flew back to Rai. Rai got off the pole and landed on the ground.

Lee kept blasting at the Kageshis. "Man this isn't my style." Lee muttered. On the back of the cannon under the cloth were two handles. Lee took hold of the handles, which the two clothes were connected to, and pulled them out, letting the cannon fall to the floor. The cannon made a huge crater on the ground, surprising the Kageshis. Lee must be really strong to wield such a heavy cannon! However, now Lee was holding the two new items like knuckle weapons. "Tenma Bell Knuckle!" Lee announced. "WA CHA!" Lee started punching at Kageshis and kicking them from time to time. "HA WA! HA CHA! AI HO!" Lee stomped on a Kageshi. Then Lee punched a Kageshi with the bell knuckle, and the bell in the name was not just for cool naming. The Kageshi then groaned and held his ears in pain. "AHH CHA!" Lee side kicked a Kageshi. "Tenma Flood!" Lee punched the ground with the bell knuckle and a flood washed the Kageshis, then froze on the Kageshis. "AH CHA!" Lee then smashed the ice to pieces, attacking the Kageshis as well.

Karen used her Chakrams to slash at the Kageshis, and her movements were all in Drunken Stances. The Kageshis thought she was actually drunk, but she was able to beat them with ease. "Kirin Cut!" Karen announced, then threw her chakrams to slash at the Kageshis. Karen then used a drunken crouch to dodge, and the Chakrams flew back to her. Karen slashed at the Kageshis she had to dodge. Then she smashed the ground, and the Earth molded around the Kageshis, trapping them. Then her Chakrams started glowing yellow. "Hissatsu Smash!" She threw her Chakrams, each Chakram slashing at the trapped Kageshis.

Ryn kept firing energy bolts, then kicked off a Kageshi, and slashed a Kageshi as she landed. "Houou Whirlwind Flash!" She jumped in the air, then fired her bow. Multiple bolts fired out and they swirled to create a whirlwind shape. The Kageshis were all shot, and Ryn landed on the ground. The Kageshis all exploded.

Ryu slashed at the Shark, and round housed the Shark from time to time as well as slashing the Kageshis. "Elemental Ougi! Enjoha Giri!" Ryu shouted, then slashed the Shark and Kageshis with a burning slash. "Super Kodenjyu Ougi! Hyper Blazing Break!" Ryuoh appeared and Ryuoh shot Ryu at the Shark ablaze. Ryu kicked the Shark right at the Bull.

The Shark and Bull got up. "Why you little brats!" The two shouted.

The Kodenrangers got back into a group. "Todomeda!" Ryu announced. Ryu held Ryn's Houou Blade Bow and had his jians as arrows.

"Phoenix Dragon Striker!" Ryu and Ryn announced.

"Let's go too!" Rai shouted and Lee and Karen nodded.

"Tenma Bell Cannon!" Lee held his cannon. Rai inserted the Shishi Axe into a slot under the barrel of the cannon, and Karen combined her Kirin Rin Kens onto the top of the blades of the Shishi Axe.

"Koden Crossbow Buster!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced. Rai was holding the handle of the combined cannon and Lee and Karen held the sides of the weapon.

The Shark and Bull stepped back in fear. Ryu pulled the energy string of the Phoenix Dragon Striker. "Burning Tornado Shot!"

"Thunder Water Spire Bomber!" Rai, Lee, and Karen shouted. Rai pulled the trigger and the Kirin Rin Kens started spinning rapidly, eventually glowing green, blue, and yellow. An arrow shape appeared on the Kirin Rin Kens, then they fired out as well as the Twin Dragon Jians firing towards the two Kagejyus.

The two attacks swirled around each other, and then stabbed right into the two Kagejyus. "NO!" The Kagejyus exploded.

"YATA!" Ryu high-fived Rai.

Course the battle didn't end because the Shark Kagejyu grew to a tremendous size. "Come at me!" The Shark Kagejyus shouted. Seems the Bull didn't revive.

"All right then, here we go!" Ryu shouted. The five Kodenrangers got into summoning stance.

"Koden Shorai!"

"Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Shishi Rai Jyu!"

"Tenma Rai Jyu!"

"Kirin Rai Jyu!"

"Houou Rai Jyu!"

The five Kodenjyus appeared before the Kodenrangers and they entered their respective beast.

"Heavenly Koden Gattai!" Ryu announced and Tenkoden was created. Ryuoh, who was instantly in warrior mode, jumped on top of Tenkoden. "Riding Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Ryuoh rode Tenkoden like a hover board. Tenkoden's multiple pieces started firing their respective elements at the Kagejyu. "Ryuoh, Koden Senko!" Ryuoh's dragon chest lifted up and fired a fire stream at the Kagejyu. Course, that didn't do any good.

"Kage Ougi." The Shark Kagejyu said. "Geyser Shark Shot!" The Kagejyu then jumped up and it seemed like a geyser was blasting him up toward Riding Ryuoh.

"What the!?" The Kodenrangers shouted, then the Kagejyu used both his rapiers to stab Ryuoh. The force of the stab was so strong, that Ryuoh flew off Tenkoden, literally! Ryuoh flew over to the ocean.

"Ryu!" The other four Kodenrangers shouted, piloting Tenkoden away from a slash by the Kagejyu, but the Kagejyu only used the Tenkoden to kick off and the Kagejyu landed at the ocean as well.

It seemed Ryuoh was drowning. Ryuoh was struggling to get up. _Can't swim! _Ryu thought. The others thought that Ryuoh was heavy, but in truth, Ryu just couldn't swim so Ryuoh couldn't. The Kagejyu took advantage of the situation and slashed and stabbed Ryuoh while swimming underwater. Ryuoh eventually dropped underwater. Course Ryu was inside Ryuoh so Ryu wasn't exactly drowning, just that Ryu was dropping to the bottom of the ocean! Ryu then thought of something. He used his Kodenchanger as a communication device and spoke to Rai. "Rai!"

"Ryu?" Rai asked.

"Rai, send Kodentenma down here, I have an idea." Ryu said.

"Lee, go." Rai told Lee.

"Ikuze!" Lee shouted. Tenkoden landed and Kodentenma flew off into the sea. The Kagejyu was about to stab Ryuoh again, but Kodentenma flew and tackled the Kagejyu, then swam towards Ryuoh.

"Elemental Buso!" Ryu announced.

"Yosha!" Lee shouted. "Kodentenma!" Then Ryuoh's right leg retracted backwards, and made way for Kodentenma to combine. Kodentenma closed his four legs, retracted its wings, then took on a leg shape with the head being the foot. Kodentenma combined with Ryuoh.

"Tenma Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Ryu and Lee shouted. Lee teleported to Ryu's cockpit. "Here we go!" Tenma Ryuoh then glided through the water, kicking the Kagejyu with each glide. Then Tenma Ryuoh used an underwater horse kick and kicked the Kagejyu back to land.

Tenma Ryuoh jumped to the surface of the water and water stood. "Tenma Cutters!" Lee shouted. Tenma Ryuoh swung his right leg, shooting Kodentenma's retracted wings at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu tried to parry the wings, but the wings flew past the Kagejyu, surprising it, then struck behind the Kagejyu.

"Switch!" Ryu shouted, swinging Ryuoh's right leg once more and firing Kodentenma, which then in turn tackled, at the Kagejyu. Lee was back in Kodentenma's cockpit.

"Karen, go!" Rai shouted.

Kodenkirin detached from the Tenkoden and ran towards Ryuoh, who jumped back to land.

"Elemental Buso!" Ryu announced again. Kodenkirin did the same as Kodentenma minus the wing retraction and combined to the left leg which retracted similar to the right leg of Ryuoh. "Kirin Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Karen teleported to Ryu's cockpit.

"So this was what he was talking about." Rai said, now seeing Elemental Buso.

"Ikuze!" Ryu and Karen shouted. Kirin Ryuoh ran towards the Kagejyu. "Try this Knee on for size!" Kirin Ryuoh kicked the Kagejyu into the air, then repeated Knee kicked to keep the Kagejyu in the air. "Up and Up and Up and Up!" Then Kirin Ryuoh jumped into the air. "HYAH!" Kirin Ryuoh used the left leg to kick the Kagejyu away.

"WAH!" The Kagejyu landed on the floor, then Kirin Ryuoh axe kicked the Kagejyu to the floor, hard, with the left leg. Kirin Ryuoh then kicked the Kagejyu into the air again.

"Karen go!" Ryu shouted. Karen nodded, disappeared to Kodenkirin's cockpit, then Ryuoh launched Kodenkirin at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu was tackled by Kodenkirin. "Not done yet!" Ryu shouted.

"Double Elemental Buso!" Ryu, Lee, and Karen shouted. Then Kodentenma and Kodenkirin combined with Ryuoh. "Hyper Kicker Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" The Kagejyu dropped right in front of Kicker Ryuoh. Then Kicker Ryuoh started kicking with each leg successively. Ryuoh then turned around and hand stood, then repeated horse kicked the Kagejyu to oblivion. "Elemental Hi Ougi! Aqua Nature Double Kick!" Kicker Ryuoh jumped into the air, then started tornado kicking the Kagejyu with both legs in succession. Each leg glowed their respective colors. Then Kicker Ryuoh ended with its drop kick.

"Final Buso!" Ryu shouted. "Rai!"

"Yosh!" Rai shouted, then Kodenshishi left Kodenhouou alone and ran towards Ryuoh.

"Elemental Buso!" Ryu and Rai shouted. Lee and Karen left the cockpit back to their respective beast, and Kodentenma and Kodenkirin flew off of Ryuoh. The back of Kodenshishi detached alongside its tail. The head of Kodenshishi also detached. The hind and front legs of Kodenshishi and the body that went with it combined with Ryuoh to create shoulder pads. Kodenshishi's head created a chest armor for Ryuoh. The back and tail created a curved saber for Ryuoh. "Shishi Ryuoh, Blazing Up!"

"Suge!" Ryn, Karen, and Lee said in awe as Shishi Ryuoh was surrounded by lightning and fire.

"Who cares, you caught me off guard with the leg switches, but armor won't help!" The Kagejyu charged at Shishi Ryuoh.

"Fire bolt Shishi Ko!" Rai announced, then the Shishi chest fired lightning fireballs at the Kagejyu.

"EE!" The Kagejyu was burned and shocked.

Then Shishi Ryuoh ran towards the Kagejyu and kept slashing at the Kagejyu with the saber. "HYAH!" Shishi Ryuoh slashed through. "Todomeda! Shishi Ryu Zan!"

Shishi Ryuoh held its saber at ready, then went over the back of the blade with a hand. "Oh." Ryu and Rai breathed in. Fire and Lightning charged into the Shishi Saber. "Hyah!" Shishi Ryuoh slashed the Kagejyu with a blazing and shocking slash.

"YAH!" The Kagejyu felt the full sting of the slash. "NO!" The Kagejyu started cracking, the cracks the shape of lightning coming together to make a shape of flames. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Kagejyu exploded.

"Shishi Ryuoh, Legendary Win!"

- -

At night, seems the Bull Kagejyu was still alive and was only under some debris. "I'll get my revenge on the Kodenrangers, even if it is the last thing I do." The Kagejyu said. Then a flute sound sounded. "Who's there?" The Kagejyu looked up and noticed Ojii-chan sitting down on one of the small building's roof. "Oh, it's only an Ojii-chan."

Ojii-chan stopped playing the flute, then looked at the Kagejyu. "I have a name." Ojii-chan said, and the words Burai appeared on the building for some odd reason. (How did it switch to Burai?) Ojii-chan jumped from the building and landed on the ground with ease. "You won't get a chance for revenge." Ojii-chan said.

"And you're going to stop me?" The Kagejyu scoffed. "Don't make me laughed."

"Oh, I'm serious." Ojii-chan reached into his coat.

The Kagejyu stared in fear. "No, you can't be, no, who are you!?" A black light seemed to flash at the Kagejyu from Ojii-chan.

"Oh, I'm just a Sage." Ojii-chan said mysteriously.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Kagejyu's scream sounded throughout the night and multiple slashing sounds also sounded.

When the sounds stopped, Ojii-chan stood still, the Kagejyu out of sight. "That was too easy." Ojii-chan said, then looked towards his right to see a white armored figure wielding a Guan Dao. "Hm, Shinji, is that him?"

- -

Miku walked into her house. A man with black spiky hair and wearing glasses was sitting on a chair waiting for her. The man looked to be twenty-four, and he wore a golden colored coat. "You're home late." The man said. "And you look cheerful."

"Aren't I always cheerful, Ani?" Miku asked.

"Why don't you ever call me Kousuke Nii-chan?" The man, name Kousuke, asked. "And also, today it seems like a genuine cheerfulness, not the one you fake. Why is that?"

"Because I've met someone." Miku said. "Someone who I keep coming across."

"I thought you hated that guy?" Kousuke was confused.

"Well, I did." Miku confessed. "I mean we always appeared near each other no matter where we go, and he looked like such a wimp. But I was wrong about him. He's strong, and what he did to that hawk . . ."

"Hm?"

"Never mind, it's a secret." Miku stuck her tongue out playfully.

- -

END! But it's not done yet!

Koden Cosplay! Where the Kodenrangers will cosplay any characters from Tokusatsu or Anime! First up, Mahou Sentai Magiranger!

"Kai!" Ryu shouted.

"Makito!" Rai shouted.

"Tsubasa!" Lee shouted.

"Urara!" Karen shouted.

"Houka!" Ryn shouted.

"Koden Cosplay, Sanjou!" They all shouted.

"Today we saw multiple combinations of Ryuoh." Lee said.

"And it was so cool!" Karen squealed.

"But look at where the parts are placed at." Ryn said, pointing towards a screen that showed a layout of Ryuoh.

"Now that I think about it, can't we all just do one big Elemental Gattai?" Rai said.

"And we'll call it KodenElementalOh!" Ryu shouted.

"NO!" Ojii-chan bursted into the bright room. He was wearing a black cloak with fur on top "It cannot be done!"

"Why!?" Everyone asked.

"Because Ryu still can't handle combining with four or more elements. You need training, training!" Ojii-chan shouted. "Oh and Ryu, what do you think of this?" Ojii-chan held a white female outfit.

"WAH!" Ryu screamed then ran away from the spot.

"OI!" Ojii-chan chased Ryu.

The other four sweat dropped. "See you next time!" They all shouted.

- -

Wait, we're not done yet! Koden Life! Where Ryu must deal with living with three other Kodenrangers and other stuff! (Note: These actually go with the story)

Ojii-chan opened up the door as Ryu was cooking dinner for Ryn and himself. "Oh Ryu! I got more roommates for you!"

- -

Karen walked in. "Please take care of me." She said.

"Karen?" Ryu and Ryn were surprised. "How did your parents agree?"

"I really don't know." Karen shrugged.

Next Lee walked in. "Hello Gorgeous!"

"EE!" Ryu squealed in fear.

"Come on, don't be that way, we're friends are we not?" Lee asked.

"Friends?" Ryu said softly, then held his hands together as if in prayer. His eyes sparkled. "This is the first time that a guy called me his friend." Ryu said crying tears of joy. "YAY!"

"How did your parents agree?" Ryn asked.

"Well, ever since I told them I met a gorgeous guy in school, my parents avoided me for some reason, then of course they were happy to be rid of me for some reason." Lee explained.

_No wonder. _Ryu, Ryn, Karen, and Ojii-chan thought.

"Where's Rai?" Ryu asked.

"Oh he wanted to stay with his sister, no big deal." Ojii-chan said.

"Okay." Everyone nodded.

- -

After dinner, "Okay, I got some rules for all of you." Ryu said holding a big stack of paper. Ryu dumped the paper on the table. "Okay, no getting naked anywhere in the house unless in the bathroom or changing in your own room, okay?" Ryu said. Everyone nodded. The room had five bedrooms, four of them being occupied and one of them belonging to Ryu.

"Second, here's a bath schedule." Ryu handed a schedule to the three house mates. "Be sure to follow it." Lee, Ryn and Karen were staring at Ryu's time and ignoring Ryu.

_This would be a good time to get to know Ryu-san better._ Karen thought.

_We haven't bathed together for a while, I can use this for my advantage. _Ryn thought.

_Hm, I can use this schedule to finally figure out if Gorgeous is a boy or not. _Lee thought.

Ryu turned around, and sweated badly. _Strange, I get the feeling that four people in this world want to peep on me while I'm taking a bath, and one of these four actually wants to rape me. _Ryu shuddered. _Hope not._

- -

At nighttime, Ryu twisted on his bed, then turned to see a sleeping Ryn, ponytail down, next to him. "KU!" Ryu gasped. Ryn wrapped an arm around Ryu.

"Ryn-san, you in here?" Karen asked, rubbing her eyes, and entering Ryu's room. Karen was wearing a long Yellow T-shirt. Karen then noticed Ryn wrapping an arm around Ryu. Karen gasped. "RYU AND RYN-SAN! WHY ARE YOU TWO SLEEPING TOGETHER!?" This woke Ryn up.

"Ah re, how did I get in here?" Ryn asked. Ryu fainted from all the excitement.

- -

Next day at school, after running from Ojii-chan, Ryu ended up in the school pool. "HELP ME!" Ryu shouted. "I can't swim!"

Rai was there. "Man." Rai dived and pulled a submerged Ryu out the water. Ryu however wasn't coming to.

"Well, wake him up!" A male witness shouted.

"Eh?" Rai asked.

"CPR!" A female witness shouted.

"EH!?" Rai shouted. _But I don't know how!?_ Rai gulped. _But I must! Everyone is counting on me!_ Rai took a breath in, puckered his lips, then used 'CPR' on Ryu.

Ryu was dreaming about Miku, and for some reason on reflex Ryu puckered to kiss Miku. Guess what, Ryu woke up. Rai and Ryu stared at each other, both lips puckered.

"UGH!" The two pushed each other away. The crowd around them cheered, but Ryu and Rai were rubbing their mouths and spitting. The crowd dispersed.

"Why the heck did you kiss me!?" Rai shouted at Ryu. For some reason no one heard the two.

"That's my line!" Ryu complained. Ryu had his hands to his lap and he was shaking as if infatuated.

"WHY ARE YOU SHAKING LIKE THAT!?" Rai shouted.

"Because, you stole my first kiss." Ryu complained.

"You stole mine too!" Rai shouted. "And I was giving you CPR!"

"You suck at CPR." Ryu said.

"Forget you!" Rai stormed off.

"Wait, Shishi-san!" Ryu shouted and chased after Rai.

"Stay away from me!" Rai shouted.

Ryu was about to chase Rai, but then looked towards his side, and thought that a white armored figure was spying on him. Ryu shrugged and forgot about it.

- -

FINALLY! END! Please review!


	7. Revelation Of Friendship

I do not own anything that this fic references whether it be an anime or tokusatsu or manga, unless it is a reference to one of my fics and you know the rest. You know, I just realized that the main characters in this fic contain elements from Geki Ryu and Ryn.

Ryu: Contains Ryu's childish yet mature nature and special talent, as well as just heart.  
Rai: Contains Ryu's serious nature.  
Lee: Contains Ryu's playful nature.  
Kousuke: Supposed to contain Ryu's maniac I'm going to kill everyone I hate nature (in Kousuke's case, Ryunosuke).  
Ojii-chan: Contains Ryu's mischievous nature.  
Ryn: Contains Ryn's caring nature.  
Karen: Contains Ryn's curious and innocent nature.  
Miku: Contains Ryn's aggressive nature in terms of love.  
**Uncle Strange Man-san**: He . . . I think this guy speaks for himself.  
Takeshi-sensei: Contains Ryu's knack for strange punishments.  
Takumi-sensei: Contains Ryu's tendency to protect the innocent person who he is close to.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger!**

Chapter 7: Revelation of Friendship

Ryu woke up, and guess what, Ryu got a really shocking surprise. There staring at him was a white armored figure. The helmet of this figure was tiger based with a black visor. The rest of the suit was like a white opened robe with black boots, a white belt with a golden tiger buckle, and black where the white 'robe' didn't cover. He had white armor and golden tiger shapes as shoulder pads and black gloves. Ryu wanted to scream, and he did. The figure then was gone through the window.

"What is it!?" Ryn and Karen barged into the room, and nothing. They just found Ryu freaking out over what seemed to be nothing. And guess what, Ryu was wearing only red boxers. "AH!" Ryn and Karen covered their eyes, or did they?

Ryu looked down. "WAH!" Ryu screamed, throwing his pillow at Ryn and Karen. "PERVERTS!"

- -

Ryu, Ryn, Karen, and Lee ate breakfast, after all of them were in their uniforms. Karen wondered about something about Lee. "Ne, Hamura-san?" Karen said to Lee.

"Just call me Lee." Lee said.

"How did you and Rai become friends?" Karen asked.

Lee sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Man that's a bit hard to explain." He scratched his chin. Ryu and Ryn wondered if Karen wondered how they became friends as well. "Well, truth be told . . . well just know that when I was a kid I was a short weak four eyes."

"EH!?" Ryu, Ryn, and Karen were surprised. No way would the tall alethic Lee be a short weak four eyes."

"It's true." Lee took out his blue wallet and took out a picture. What do you know, the picture showed a young Lee wearing a white t-shirt, black pants, and black rimmed glasses. "I used to get teased because of my appearance."

"And I bet Rai was the one who defended you, right?" Ryn asked.

"Actually . . ." Lee scratched his chin again. "He's the one who bullied me the most."

". . . EH!" Now that was a surprising fact.

Lee nodded.

- - _Flashback . . ._

_In the past, young Lee was bullied by young Rai and a group of bullies. Rai wore a white t-shirt with black vest and tan shorts. Rai was the leader of the group. Rai was taller than Lee. "Look at that, the weakling appeared again." Rai sneered. The other bullies laughed._

"_Why do you always pick on me!?" Lee shouted at Rai._

"_No reason, except that you're weak." Rai said. "You come everyday thinking that you'll win." Rai sighed. "I have had enough of you." Rai was about to walk off with the bullies but then Lee rose up."_

"_One day . . ." Lee growled. "One day, I will beat you."_

"_What?"_

"_I promise you, one day you and I will surpass you in strength. I promise you!" Lee promised._

_. . . Months later Lee appeared again to the bullies and Rai. Rai decided to stay back because Rai thought that Lee was going to get beaten again, but then Rai realized that Lee was taller. Lee was able to floored the bullies. Rai jumped in. Rai and Lee were equals in battle. The battle ended with the two of them being exhausted. That day, that day was the day that Rai started to respect Lee._

_- -_

"You know, I never did surpass him." Lee said after telling his story.

"What do you mean?" Ryn asked.

"One day, Rai changed." Lee replied. "When we were young, Rai was this tough guy hotheaded person who didn't take anything seriously, then one day, he just . . . became gentle, just like that." Lee snapped his finger. "He became serious in his study, and we stopped having competitions together."

"That sounds like our Shishi-san." Ryu said. Ryn seemed to be recalling something after Lee said that Rai just changed into a gentler person one day.

"Shishi-san?" Karen asked. "I thought you two were on first name status? What happened."

Ryu looked towards the side. _I don't want to talk about it._

"By the way, I told you my story, how about telling me how you met Ryn here and how come you and Karen seemed so close recently." Lee said to Ryu.

"EH!" Ryu, Ryn, and Karen shrieked.

Ryu started stammering, but then Ryu checked the clock. "Maybe later but for now we better get going to school." Ryu said pointing at the clock.

- -

"Ne, Lee?" Ryn asked. "Don't you usually walk with Rai?"

Ryu, Ryn, Karen, and Lee walked side by side. "WAH!" Lee exclaimed in joy. "It's so cool walking to school with two cute girls and a gorgeous person." Lee smiled. "Besides Rai usually walks to school with his sister and I accompany him from time to time, though lately he's been telling me to stay away from him. You know, that happened the day after I met Ryu." Ryu started walking backwards.

"Ryu-san?" Karen asked and Ryn and Lee turned to see Ryu walking backwards, most likely avoiding Lee.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Um." Ryu tried to look for an excuse. Then Ryu pointed to the bushes and some trees near it. "I need to use the bushes! Yeah, that's it!" Ryu started hopping around as if needing a bathroom.

"Aiya, I told you to use if you needed it." Ryn said.

"Just go on without me, I know a shortcut." Ryu said, then he jumped into the bushes.

Lee, Karen, and Ryn shrugged and continued walking.

Ryu faked hopped near the trees, then all of a sudden, "OH MY, I can't believe I actually need to use the bushes now!" Ryu really needed to pee. Ryu walked over to a tree, unzipped his pants, and you know the rest. Ryu was finished. "There we go." As he zipped his pants, the leaves on the tree started rustling, then a girl hung upside down in front of Ryu.

"Hello Ryu-kun!" Miku was the girl, and she was wearing her uniform. Ryu saw Miku face to face while he was in the middle of zipping his pants.

"WAH!" Ryu jumped back. Miku then flipped off a tree and she pinned Ryu to the ground, her chest pressed tightly to Ryu's. _AHH! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED!_

Miku giggled. She was close enough for Ryu to sniff, and she smelled good! It was probably soap. "You look really cute when . . ." She had her face right near Ryu's and it was a menacing expression, "you're about to get violated." She sounded evil!

Ryu's mental endurance cracked. _WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! I'M TRULY GOING TO BE RAPED!_

Miku giggled. "I'm just kidding." She said. _Mostly._ "But I have a favor to ask." She had a small pink box stuffed in her cleavage (quite hidden well actually) and took it out.

"OOH!" Ryu had a nosebleed, but he turned to hide the bleeding from Miku.

"You okay?" Miku asked. Actually, Ryu was hurting somewhere else.

"Your knee." Ryu gasped. "It's on my . . . OH!" Ryu was in excruciating pain!

Miku looked down, and her knee was on Ryu's sensitive spot. "SORRY!" Miku got off and bowed. When she bowed, she smiled a sly smile.

Ryu got up, then finally fully zipped his pants. MIku handed Ryu the box. "What's this?" Ryu asked, about to open the pink box. Then Miku held Ryu's hands. Ryu gulped.

"Please don't open that yet." Miku pleaded. She stood up. "Take care of that box. Protect it until I come for it." Miku blew a kiss to Ryu. "If you protect it well, I'll give you a reward." The wind blew the leaves of the tree, and then Miku jumped into the air, and she was gone.

Ryu was in quite a shock. Then he realized that he was late. Ryu ran for it.

- -

Ryu entered the classroom one second late. ONE! Takeshi-sensei pushed his glasses up and glared at Ryu. "Ryunosuke-kun." Takeshi-sensei said to Ryu. "You're late."

"EE!" Ryu shrieked and Karen and Ryn were in disbelief.

"PUNISHMENT!" Takeshi-sensei shouted pointing towards the ceiling.

- -

Today's punishment, Ryu's right leg is tied up and he has to hang upside down from the ceiling for the rest of the class period (is that possible?). Ryu was hanging near the board and Ryu did a problem, upside down, well at least to the class.

"REDO IT!" Takeshi-sensei shouted. "It's upside down."

"COME ON! I hanging upside down right here." Ryu commented.

"TIGHTEN THE ROPE!" Takeshi-sensei said then tightened the rope on Ryu's leg. "Ah re?" He noticed that Ryu was ignoring the tight rope and working on the problem right side up. "How come my punishments don't have an effect on you anymore?"

Ryu didn't answer. _Because I have to risk my life to fight Kagejyus, that and Ojii-chan forces me to cross dress as Yume Hiryuu._

Then Ojii-chan bursted in. "HELLO!" He shouted.

"Hello Ojii-chan." Takeshi-sensei greeted Ojii-chan.

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said, and the words Jiraiya appeared on the board, over Ryu's work. Ojii-chan looked up to see Ryu hanging upside down. "Oh, it's Ryu." Then Ojii-chan aimed a pen towards the rope. "FIGHT!" Ojii-chan said in English and threw the pen. The rope broke and Ryu landed on the floor with a thud.

"OW!" Ryu shrieked in pain, then Ojii-chan pulled the rope and dragged Ryu out the classroom.

"I'm taking Ryu now." Ojii-chan said to Takeshi-sensei.

"Okay." Takeshi-sensei and the boys of the class said.

"WAH! NO! TAKESHI-SENSEI!" Ryu shouted, clawing the floor but Ojii-chan dragged Ryu out with no effort. "WHAT WOULD UNCLE STRANGE MAN-SAN DO IN THIS SITUATION!?"

- -

From afar, a man, let's just call this guy uncle strange man-san from now on, sneezed. "Seriously, I shouldn't get colds." He said.

- -

Let's go to Rai and Lee's classroom! Rai and Lee sat next to each other. Their teacher was a woman named Mai. She looked . . . gorgeous actually. She had long wavy brown hair and she seemed a little ditsy. She wore a black skirt, high heels, white striped tank top, and a white jacket. "KYA!" She shrieked as she wrote something on the board. A window in the room had opened up and a big wind blew her skirt up.

"OOH!" The guys exclaimed, minus Rai and Lee. Lee whistled and Rai had his eyes close.

"So, you enjoying the view?" Lee asked Rai even though Rai was closing his eyes.

"No." Rai said. "It's not right."

"You know, you used to be so aggressive." Lee commented.

"Not in this manner!" Rai shrieked at Lee. "Besides, how come you're not continually staring at her?"

"Because . . . I've met someone more gorgeous than Mai-sensei!" Lee confessed. Rai slowly inched his seat away from Lee. Then Ojii-chan came into the room.

"OOH!" Ojii-chan kneeled down to, you know, see Mai with her blown skirt. The females in the class were not amuse. "Hehe, nice view."

"OJII-CHAN!" Mai shrieked.

"I have a name hehe." Jirayia was written on the board.

"BAKA OJII-CHAN!" Ryu shouted, still tied up, but using a flying side kick to kick Ojii-chan.

"Good job!" Lee exclaimed doing a thumbs up.

Course, Ryu was still flying through the air. "Ah re?" Ryu wondered how hard he had kicked off the ground. Now Ryu found himself flying out the window. "AHH!" Ryu had flown out the window! "OVER KICKED!" Ryu tried to 'swim' back to the room, but he fell.

"RYU!" Lee shouted, ran off his seat, slid on his knees, and grabbed the rope that tied Ryu, but Lee was about to fall out.

"LEE!" Rai shouted in worry, jumped off his desk, flipped in the air acrobatically, and then landed behind Lee. Rai grabbed hold to Lee's waist to make sure Lee didn't fall with Ryu.

"Amateurs." Ojii-chan said in English. Ojii-chan simply walked to Rai, grabbed the back of Rai's uniform with two fingers, then pulled Rai's uniform pulling him and Lee back and reeling Ryu in. Ojii-chan grabbed Ryu's rope, started to drag the unmoving Ryu out, and looked at Mai once more. "NICE!" Ojii-chan said in English and flashed a thumbs up.

"KYA! PERVERT OJII-CHAN!" Mai shrieked.

"WHAT SHE SAID!" Ryu shouted, but Ojii-chan still dragged Ryu out. Ryu reacted and bit onto the leg of Mai's desk. "EE! MY TEETH!" Ryu muffled.

"Oh, call me a pervert when you have the best view there." Ojii-chan glared at Ryu.

"WHY YOU!" Ryu released the table and then jumped into Ojii-chan. "Don't you dare put me on the same level as you!" Then Ryu realized that Ojii-chan was carrying him to the office. "NO!"

Rai closed the window, while Mai stared out the doorway. Mai blushed. "That boy, he was cute." Mai commented referring to Ryu.

Rai and Lee dropped in surprise. "Ryu has stolen the heart of our teacher." Rai commented.

"Maitaze." Lee said knocking his forehead.

- -

Moments later, Yume entered her classroom. "Hello Everyone!" She exclaimed when coming in.

"OH!" The boys shouted. "It's Yume-chan!"

"I can't do this." Yume whispered in Ryu's voice and then ran for the door, but Takeshi-sensei grabbed Yume's arm. "KYA!"

"Why don't you stay for at least one class?" Takeshi-sensei asked Yume. Ryu could've sworn that Takeshi-sensei had lecherous eyes in that moment.

"I can't possibly take a class, there's no seats." Yume said nervously.

"You can take Ryunosuke-kun's seat!" Takeshi-sensei said with a smile pointing towards Ryu's seat. "He's with Ojii-chan now, so it's safe."

Yume stared at the class, mostly at the guys. _I guess one class as Yume won't hurt._ Ryu thought, then looked towards an open window and found white tiger armor ranger like person outside staring at him, or her since he was Yume. _NOT THAT GUY AGAIN! Or is he a she? _Yume pointed to the ceiling. "What's that!?" Yume asked. Everyone looked up for some reason. Yume grabbed a pen on Takeshi-sensei's desk and threw the pen at tiger person. The pen struck that person's head and the pen flew back to Yume, and the ranger like person fell to the ground.

- -

Well eventually it came to the point where the class had to change for physical education. Yume however hid and had to turn back to Ryu. Ryu wondered across the field. "Man, I can't believe this." Ryu said. "I have to change back to Yume once PE ends. After all, Yume didn't properly run away." Ryu shuddered. "And Takeshi-sensei's eyes, brr." Ryu was about to walk off, until he realized the white tiger armored person was behind him. "Huh!" Ryu turned to face white armor person. The person was wielding a golden handle white bladed giant Guan Dao! "EE!" Ryu ran from the guy, and the guy chased Ryu. The guy seemed Kodenranger like. Ryu ran up the stairs. "HA!" The guy wore heavy armor so no way the guy would be able to catch Ryu. Course, Ryu didn't expect the guy to jump up high. "OH SHOOT!" Ryu ran, all the way to a dead end. "NO!" Ryu knew the room that he was next to was a room where the girls were changing. Course, where else would Ryu run. White armor guy was nearing Ryu. "No choice." Ryu gulped.

Inside, Ryn and Karen were conversing with each other. "Wow, it must've been cool being childhood friends to Ryu-san." Karen commented.

"Well, he would like to just be called Ryu." Ryn remarked then giggled. "It was fun being friends with him." Ryn had her skirt down and was about to take off her shirt. "He was a funny boy."

"Did you two ever bathe together?" Karen asked. She was about to take off her shirt.

Ryn stopped taking her shirt off mid-way. "Well, yeah." Ryn said. "But lately he's . . ." Ryn was interrupted when Ryu barged into the room. Ryu had his eyes shut tightly and tears coming out of them. Ryn, Karen, and all the other girls stared in despair.

_I'M DEAD! _Ryu thought (insert chivalrous music now!). Ryu ran and ran and ran towards the other end of the exit. Ryu slid the door open quickly, and the girls all screamed after Ryu ran out. "Forget this morning when I was almost raped, I'm going to get killed now!" Ryu ran off.

- -

Well PE ended in an instant because news of a boy running in on the girls when they were changing went all over school. Ryn and Karen swore they would kill Ryu the next they see of him, course . . .

Ryu spent the time in Takeshi-sensei's class as Yume. _MAN! This is the longest time I've been Yume!_ At least he could peacefully have a class, of course that was without the stares he got from the guys. _I don't like this. _Then the bell rang signaling lunch. Takeshi-sensei walked out the door.

Yume took out a wrapped bento, unwrapped it, and realized that the only thing in there was a red popsicle with ice keeping it cool. _OJII-CHAN SWITCHED MY LUNCH WHILE I WASN'T LOOKING! _Ryu thought. _IS HE A NINJA!?_ Yume took out the popsicle. _Oh well, no use wasting it._ Yume licked it, and kept licking. Then Yume had her mouth around the popsicle and . . . Ryu realized that guys were all over him staring at Yume. _HUH!? _Ryu wondered why guys would stare at Yume eating a popsicle. Ryu started sweating uncontrollably.

"YEAH! KEEP LICKING GORGEOUS GIRL!" Lee's voice sounded. Rai and he were in the classroom, and Rai was staring at Yume with wide eyes.

_EVEN LEE AND SHISHI-SAN! _Ryu thought. Ryu also noticed white tiger guy staring at him. _NOT THAT WEIRDO! _Yume pointed towards the ceiling. "What's that!?" She shouted. Everyone, minus the disgusted girls in the classroom (they were disgusted by the boys' behavior) looked up for some reason. Yume threw the popsicle at the white stalker similar to how she threw the pen, striking the tiger stalker. Yume then proceeded to kick Rai and Lee in the heads with a drop kick. "ECCHI LEE AND SHISHI-SAN!" Yume shouted. Everyone looked at the scene. Yume ran out the door.

Rai and Lee were laying on the floors in pain. "Pink." Rai and Lee said.

"GOOD JOB!" Lee flashed a thumbs up.

Ryn and Karen stared at Rai and Lee. "Boys." The two scoffed in contempt.

- -

Outside, Yume changed to Ryu. "Man this is a weird day." Ryu remarked. Then as Ryu was about to walk back to the classroom (still lunchtime), Ryu found white stalker behind him. "Uh, oh." Ryu said seeing white stalker. "AI EE!" Ryu ran from the spot, with the stalker chasing Ryu.

Rai, rubbing his forehead in pain, was walking towards Ryu. Rai looked at Ryu. "Why are you running?" Rai asked and Ryu hid behind Rai.

"HELP ME SHISHI-SAN!" Ryu pleaded pointing at the stalker.

Rai looked at the stalker, then scoffed. "Pathetic." Rai said. "It's too early for Halloween you idiot." Rai said, throwing a punch to the stalker's gut, only to hurt his own fist. "OOH!" Rai shook his hand in pain. Then the stalker lifted his weapon.

"OH NOES!" Rai and Ryu hugged each other screaming. The two ran for it with the stalker chasing the two.

"Why's he chasing us!?" Rai shouted.

"I don't know, and why are you so not cool!?" Ryu asked.

"Because this is the first time anyone's ever resisted my fist so well!" Rai shouted. "RUN!" Stalker kept chasing the two.

The two hid in the bathroom. "Geez, seventeen years of my life and I'm going to lose it with this kisser boy." Rai said.

"That's my line! Except for the seventeen part." Ryu said. "And you kissed me first."

"Shut up." Rai said. He and Ryu whimpered in fear. The stalker bursted through the toilet.

"WAH!" Ryu and Rai ran out the bathroom. _It's going to be our death anniversary!_

Eventually, Ryu and Rai stopped. "No, no more running!" Rai shouted, bringing out his Koden Gem and inserting it into his Kodenbrace. He simply inserted the gem in the slot. "Here we go, Shishi Koha!" Rai shouted. Rai projected Kodenshishi outside the school. Stalker turned to look at the projected Kodenshishi through a window, then Kodenshishi blasted a lightning blast blasting a huge chunk of the school as well as the stalker. Rai laughed insanely. "SEE! No one can stop me!"

_Has he gone insane!?_ Ryu thought. "Ne, Shishi-san, you're never going to use that on me, right?" Ryu asked.

- -

The alarms sounded and every student came out to the hallways. "What happened!?"

"I don't know, seems lightning struck the school."

"But the weather is good!"

Ryn, Karen, and Lee searched frantically for Ryu and Rai (though in Ryn and Karen's case, search and destroy Ryu). Lee was the most frantic. "I'm worried about Rai. I need to go look for him." Lee told Karen and Ryn and ran off. Karen and Ryn heard one of the multiple conversations going on and wondered if the lightning meant Rai.

- -

The smoke from the blast cleared, revealing that the stalker was still alive.

"OH!" Ryu and Rai were in great shock. _IT REALLY IS THE START OF OUR DEATH ANNIVERSARY! _Ryu and Rai stepped back while the stalker kept walking towards the two, footsteps thumping hard on the floor.

Lee made his way to the area, and saw the stalker nearing Ryu and Rai. "RAI! GORGEOUS!" Lee ran to the stalker, then backwards tornado kicked the stalker into the wall that still stood.

"LEE!" Rai and Ryu exclaimed. Lee slid on the ground and stopped next to Rai.

"You ready to take down this poser?" Lee asked Rai, Lee already in a battle stance.

Rai smirked. "Ready when you are." Rai said.

"Reminds you of the good old days, right?" Lee asked.

Rai nodded. "Good times, good times."

- -

_Young Rai and Lee were facing off against the biggest bully in primary school. "I hear that you two think you're real tough." The bully said. "Bring it on!"_

_By this time, Lee wore what seemed to be smaller versions of his current casual outfit as well as Rai. "YOSH!" The two shouted._

_- -_

Rai threw a punch into the stalker, then crouched. Lee had a hand on Rai's back then used a side kicked on the stalker. Lee then crouched and Rai flipped on Lee's back and used a kick similar to an axe chop position.

- -

_Rai threw a punch into the bully, then crouched. Lee had a hand on Rai's back then used a side kicked on the bully. Lee then crouched and Rai flipped on Lee's back and used a kick similar to an axe chop position._

- -

"AH CHA!" Lee shouted a battle cry then round housed the stalker.

Rai grunted and punched the stalker, and Lee punched back. Rai axe kicked the stalker's shoulder. Then the two grabbed the stalker and threw the stalker away. Then the two used the flip off the other's back strategy again this time more times in succession. Finally the two jumped. "WOI YAH!" The two both used punch on the stalker's gut and their backs faced each other. The two's legs were crouched and the two were in a martial art stance. The stalker flew back.

"Todomeda!" The two shouted. "Release, legend of the beast. Koden Henshin!" The two transformed in lightning and water.

"Oi!" Ryu shouted. "Isn't this a little too reckless?" The red Koden Gem flew next to Ryu. Actually the red gem has been flying near Ryu ever since he became Yume for the day because the gem did not recognize Yume.

The stalker made a move that signaled, 'WHOA! You guys are serious!' The stalker held his weapon at ready.

"Shishi Axe!"

"Tenma Bell Knuckle!"

Rai chopped at the stalker, then Lee bashed at the stalker with the bell knuckles creating loud gong sounds with each hit. Then Rai's axe was electrified. "ELEMENTAL OUGI!" Rai shouted. "Thunder Final Chop!"

Water and Ice surrounded Lee's knuckles. "ELEMENTAL OUGI!" He announced. "Water and Ice Knuckles Bash!" One knuckle was surrounded by water the other ice. Rai chopped the stalker hard, and Lee jumped in, gave a few revolving kicks, then finally a double bashing with the bell knuckles. The stalker flew out the school.

Then the stalker grew giant! He made a taunt that meant 'come on' with his finger.

"Ikuze!" Rai shouted.

"OH!" Lee agreed.

"Koden Shorai, Shishi Rai Jyu, Tenma Rai Jyu!" The two summoned their respective beast. Kodenshishi fire thunder balls at the giant and Kodentenma flapped its wings to create a flood.

Ryu watched the fight, though the giant wasn't taking much. "Ryuoh!" Ryu shouted and the red gem flew into his changer. "Koden Henshin, Ryu Rai Jyu!" Ryuoh was summoned in an instant and Ryu transformed in flames. "Elemental Henkei!" Ryuoh turned into warrior mode. "Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Ryuoh jumped into the battle and kicked the giant a few times. "Elemental Buso! Tenma Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Tenma Ryuoh kept kicking the giant over and over again while Kodenshishi slashed the giant with the tail blade.

"Shishi Cutter!" Rai announced and Kodenshishi kept spinning slashing the giant with the tail repeatedly.

"ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" Ryu and Lee announced. "Tenma Water Dragon Kick!" Tenma Ryuoh glided through the ground, then used its Tenma leg (right) to use three watery revolving kicks, kicking the stalker to oblivion. The giant shrunk.

"Tenma Ryuoh and Kodenshishi, Legendary Win!"

- -

Ryu, Rai, and Lee landed on the ground untransformed now. "Man that was cool how you two worked together!" Ryu remarked. "You two have got to teach me how to fight in such a manner!"

"Maybe some other time." Rai said cooly, compared to his insane self before.

Lee looked at the stalker. "He's still alive! That Kagejyu!" Lee shouted.

"Actually we don't know if he's a Kagejyu or not but he does sure act like one." Rai remarked.

The stalker walked towards the three, and the three prepared for battle, only for the stalker's suit to dematerialized revealing what looked to be human. This man had messy hair and whore a white opened robe and a black outfit under his robe. He had silver gauntlets on his wrists and there were tiger shapes on his gauntlets as well as a tiger buckle on his belt. "I come in peace!" He said. "And that was fun!" He still held his Guan Dao and walked up to Ryu.

"EE!" Ryu shrieked. Rai and Lee were about to grab onto the stalker, then the stalker had a hand to Ryu's chest.

"Still as flat as a board, but at least you're still sexy Ryu-chan." The stalker said.

"Wait a minute." Ryu glared at the man. "Did you just call me Ryu-chan, and did you just say I was flat and sexy?"

"Well, a girl your age should be bigger." The man said.

"I'M A BOY!" Ryu shouted and bashed the man in the face.

"NO WAY!" The man said.

Rai and Lee looked at each other. "Who is that guy?" They asked.

"Oh hey, Shinji!" Ojii-chan walked by and called out to the man. "So it was you who caused such a ruckus in my school."

Shinji, the stalker, still getting beaten by Ryu, looked at Ojii-chan. "Oh hey Ojii-chan." He said.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan shouted in English and Jiraiya appeared on a nearby tree.

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?" Ryu, Rai, and Lee shouted.

"Yep, he's Shinji Minami, Kodenmusha." Ojii-chan said.

"Sixth warrior, already!" The three Kodenrangers shouted.

"Nope." Ojii-chan said. _Sixth warrior? _"He's no Kodenranger."

"Just a member of the Oni Tiger Clan." Shinji replied.

"DON'T MAKE UP SUCH LIES STALKER!" Ryu, Rai, and Lee stomped on Shinji. But Shinji wasn't lying!

- -

Koden Cosplay! Today, Choshinsei, Flashman!

"Jin!" Ryu shouted.

"Dai!" Rai shouted.

"Bun!" Lee shouted.

"Sara!" Karen shouted.

"Lou!" Ryn shouted.

"Koden Cosplay, SANJOU!" The five shouted.

"I have a real weird question." Ryu said. "Why does Lee have a Tenma Bell Cannon when he just mostly uses the Bell Knuckles?"

"Let's ask him, Lee." Rai said.

"Well, melee is my style." Lee replied.

"Eh?"

"Well, I don't like long range attacks so I tend to focus more on getting near the enemies and beating them up."

"Well how about giving the cannon to me seeing as how I have no long range weapons at all?" Ryu asked.

"Tough luck." Ojii-chan said walking in then sitting down on a chair. "That weapon belongs to Lee. Just goes to show you that not everything in a person's arsenal is made for that person." Ojii-chan wore a sleeping mask over his eyes. "Shut Goggle." He wore the mask, then started snoring.

"By the way Ryu." Ryn and Karen said. "PERVERT!" The two smashed Ryu into the ground.

"WHY ME!?" He shouted.

"If you wanted to see something you should've just asked." The two girls said.

"AI EE!"

- -

Koden Life (does not follow chronologically with the story but still goes with the story)

Ryu was taking a bath. "Ah, feels good." Then a naked Ryn barged in.

"Ryu, how about letting me scrub your back!?" Ryn had a towel with her.

"WHAT THE!" Ryu shouted, nose bleeding. "What are you doing here!?"

"RYN-SAN!" Karen, naked also and carrying a towel herself, barged in and pushed Ryn, as well as herself. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Huh?" Ryu noticed Ryn and Karen crashing by, and then the weight of the two girls smashed Ryu into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Ite!" Ryn and Karen rubbed the back of their heads, then the two noticed Ryu. "RYU!" They shouted worryingly. Then the two felt something . . . on their chest . . . Ryu's hand. "ECCHI!" The two smashed the unconscious Ryu (whose hand went on man's instinct) into the wall again with fists this time.

- -

Ryu, out of the bath and in the living room with Lee, tore up the bathing schedule. "What's wrong?" Lee asked. "Why did you tear it up?"

_Because Ryn and Karen had beaten me up. _Ryu thought. The schedule didn't work anyway.

- -

End! Please review!


	8. Kodentiger, Tanjou!

Same drill. The term Kodensage and the character Shinji belong to SeisshoMiyata1983. Hallwings made some contributions in this fic like for example the eye catchers.

Okay, I'll just say the eye catcher now: Rai, civilian, and Lee, civilian, are seen together with their backs towards each other. Then Lee tornado kicks the screen and Rai axe kicks the screen. Then Rai and Lee are transformed and they repeat what they do ending with the two in civilian form with their transformed forms behind them. (Insert this wherever seems right)

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 8: Kodentiger, Tanjou!

Ryn and Karen finally beat Ryu to a pulp for the earlier peeping (or lack thereof). "Why me?" Ryu whimpered while he was on the floor.

The group, Ojii-chan and Shinji were inside a classroom. The school had to be let out early as a lightning bolt had blasted off a good chunk off the school. (I'm looking at you Rai!) Shinji pointed at the downed Ryu. "Why did Ryu-chan get beaten by two girls?" Shinji asked Ojii-chan.

"I'M A BOY!" Ryu screamed standing up.

"NO!" Shinji pointed to the ceiling. "I refuse to believe that you're a boy until I have proof!" Rai and Lee sweat dropped. The two of them could not believe this Shinji.

"Oh, you want proof!" Ryu shouted, then quickly had a hand to his pants. Ryn and Karen shrieked while Rai and Lee watched in disbelief. Ojii-chan stared with wide eyes. "I'll strip in front of you!" Then Ryu found Ryn and Karen staring down. Ryu sweat dropped. "Ryn, Karen . . . You two are supposed to look the other way." Ryn and Karen still stared down (oh, so it's okay for them to peep on Ryu but not the other way around!). Ryu couldn't bear it. "Forget it." Ryu said.

"AH HA!" Shinji shouted. "So you are a girl!"

"I'm a boy!" Ryu shouted. "And to prove it to you, I'll rape the first girl that bumps into me!"

"EH!" Ryn and Karen shouted.

"WAH!" Rai and Lee shouted.

"OOH!" Ojii-chan shouted.

Shinji scratched his chin. "I guess some Yuri would be nice." Shinji remarked.

Ryu nodded, not to Shinji, but then the door slid open, which Ryu was right in front of, and Mai entered, her chest . . . well, touching the back of Ryu's head. "Eh?" Ryu wondered what happened.

Mai rubbed her eyes. "Oh sorry Rekka-kun." Mai said.

"OH!" Rai and Lee pointed at Ryu. "Mai-sensei bumped into Ryu!" Then Lee imagined a real weird scene.

"It seems so much like Yuri." Lee remarked.

"EH!?" Ryn and Karen screamed.

"Ooh!" Ojii-chan stared at Ryu. Shinji crossed his arms and tapped his feet.

Ryu looked up and saw Mai's face. Ryu stepped forward away from Mai's chest. The question now is will Ryu do what he promised. "WAH!" Ryu screamed then jumped out the window. Good thing this was only the first floor. Ryu rolled away.

Mai stared in surprise. "What is everyone doing here?" She said. "I just took a nap and the whole school is empty." Rai and Lee then pushed Mai out explaining everything, though Rai omitted the whole blasting the whole chunk off the school being his fault. Ojii-chan had a lasso and jumped out after Ryu.

- -

After Ojii-chan pulled Ryu back with a rope, Ojii-chan went on explaining about Shinji. The Kodenrangers learned about Shinji's Oni Tiger Clan power and then something surprising. "Shinji here is here to help us get a sixth Kodenjyu." Ojii-chan said.

The Kodenranger nodded, then froze. "What you talking about Ojii-chan?" Ryu asked, himself still tied up all over his body.

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said, then Jiraiya appeared on the window behind Ojii-chan. Shinji looked at the window, and scoffed.

"You said there were five Koden gems." Ryn said.

"How can there be a sixth Kodenjyu?" Rai asked.

"Well true there are five Koden Gems . . .for use." Ojii-chan said. "I meant only the five Koden Gems you guys possess contain the power to allow a Kodenranger power."

"So that means, there are hundreds of Kodenjyu out there!?" Lee asked.

"Well, not really, but there are more than five I can assure you."

"Then let's go get the new Kodenjyu!" Karen squealed.

"Wait." Shinji said, then whispered to Ojii-chan and Ojii-chan nodded. Ojii-chan directed attention to Shinji with a hand.

"Everyone!" Ojii-chan shouted in English. "Shinji here will take the five of you on a trip. This is the only way to give birth to the new Kodenjyu."

"Give birth!" The five Kodenrangers shouted.

"Wah!" Ryn and Karen squealed in delight. "So we're looking for a baby Kodenjyu?" Both Shinji and Ojii-chan nodded.

"But are we going a long distance?" Rai asked. Ojii-chan nodded.

"Then who will protect the city while we're gone!?" Lee asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ojii-chan said. "Just go." The five Kodenrangers nodded, then Ryn and Karen dragged Ryu out by the rope.

"Why me?" Ryu said after being dragged.

"Ryu-chan is just so cute!" Shinji squealed.

"You do realize that Ryu's a boy, don't you?" Ojii-chan asked.

"You do realize that no boy would be as pretty as Ryu-chan do you?" Shinji retorted. "I know you're perverted but I never thought you would actually lie to yourself and think that Ryu-chan is a boy."

_Only Ryu is like that and you're the one lying to yourself._ Ojii-chan thought. Shinji was stubborn in the matter of Ryu.

- -

Inside the Kage Temple (villain hideout), Kai was meditating. Daisan entered. "Shall . . . we . . . attack?" Daisan asked.

"Patience." Kai muttered while meditating. "We'll attack when the time is right."

"Okay, Oro . . ." Daisan said but then Kai opened his eyes. Daisan stopped mid-word.

"What did you say!?" Kai gritted his teeth.

"I just said . . . okay!" Daisan whimpered.

"No, I heard you call out my true name!" Kai shouted. WAIT! Yoh Kai isn't his real name!

"I didn't!" Daisan whimpered like a child. Kai jumped down from his spot and grabbed Daisan's neck.

"YOU!" Kai growled. Kai seemed to be about to choke Daisan, then a whip struck Kai.

"Must you be so harsh!" Kyoko shouted running up to Daisan. Daisan cried like a child while Kyoko comforted him. "It was just a slipup in wording, don't be so harsh!" Kyoko scolded Kai.

Kai tched. "I'm in a bad mood." He growled. "We're invading!" He flapped his robe and walked off.

Daisan cried while Kyoko hugged his head. "Why . . . why is he so mean?" Daisan whimpered.

"He hates to be called by his real name." Kyoko said. "Never thought he would be so psycho. I've tried to find a way to call him without actually calling out his name. He even says to call him by that name of his, but still, it doesn't sound right." Daisan still cried.

- -

Shinji was drawing a large magic circle outside the school with his Guan Dao. "Done!" He shouted, then he had Ryu, Rai, Lee, Karen, and Ryn stand in the middle with him. "Yosh!" Shinji cracked his knuckle, then stabbed the ground with his weapon. "_Circle of light, circle of sound, circle of the Oni Tiger Clan. Bring forth the dimension jumper, go forth to the land of our Clan!_" White lightning struck in the air, then the lightning struck simultaneously around the circle. Then the six of them were teleported away.

Ojii-chan watched and was just like, "Wow." Then Ojii-chan walked to the city, but not before glancing at the school. Ojii-chan took out two cell phones, then dialed a speed dial number. "Hello, Tak-kun, Tak-san, please come and fix the school for me, and sorry to bother the both of you. I have something to do." Ojii-chan hung up, then continued his trek.

- -

The Kodenrangers fell through a colorful vortex screaming. Shinji simply didn't move except for the occasional, "Ryu Oujo-sama! Let me protect you!"

"I'm a boy! And why did you switch from Chan to Oujo!" Ryu screamed.

Ryn and Karen were trying hard not to let their skirts fly up. Rai screamed the less and he decided to just dive with the flow. Lee screamed loudly. "HELP ME KAICHO!" Lee shouted trying to grab onto Rai.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rai shouted.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Shinji said. "The vortex only allows three entries. And since there are six of us, two of us will go in at one time."

"What happens if we don't do this?" Ryn asked.

Shinji was silent. "Terrible things will happen to the fourth or more entries." Shinji said. "SO OUJO-SAMA!" Shinji tried to grab Ryu.

"I'M A BOY!" Ryu kicked off of Shinji, flew to Ryn and Karen, and grabbed Ryn and Karen by the waist. Ryn and Karen yelped and blushed as Ryu grabbed them. "Rai, Lee, hang on!"

"Yosh!" Lee shouted. Then he hugged Rai. "Let's go!"

"WARGH!" Rai screamed when Lee hugged him.

Shinji scratched his face. "I'm alone." He remarked. "Also, you have to be precise on your entry or you'll fly forever in this vortex."

"Should've told us sooner!" Ryu screamed. "KODENMUSHA! GET OVER HERE!"

"Eh, my name is Shinji." Shinji said.

"GET OVER HERE KODENMUSHA!" Ryu commanded. Shinji moved over in front of Ryu. "YAH!" Ryu kicked off of Shinji.

"What just happened?" Shinji wondered. Ryu kicked off of Shinji to dive towards the oh so obvious entrance. The entrance was the only thing that was normally colored. Ryn and Karen held onto Ryu.

"Yosh, let's go!" Rai shouted, then glared at Lee. "You better kick off if you're going to hang onto me."

"Got it!" Lee saluted, then they too kicked off Shinji.

"I'm not a kick board." Shinji said.

"Here we go!" Ryu shouted.

"Entrance full sight!" Rai shouted.

"We're going in!" Lee shouted.

"Ryu-san be careful!" Karen shouted.

"Don't strain yourself." Ryn said to Ryu as Ryu was the one doing the diving while all Ryn and Karen did were hold onto Ryu.

"YAH!" Ryu shouted when he entered. Upon entry, he had his eyes closed. Then he opened them up. "WHAT THE!?" EVERYONE WAS FREE FALLING! The ground below was a mountain filled with trees. "EE!"

"WHAT IN THE!" Lee shouted. Rai pushed Lee away, then Rai dived down.

Shinji was also free falling. "WHAT THE HECK!" Ryu shouted.

"What are you playing at!?" Karen shouted.

"We're going to die unless you do something!" Ryn shouted.

"Hm, seems I mess up on something." Shinji remarked.

"SHUT UP!" Ryu shouted. Ryu growled. "Ryn, Karen, hang onto my back!" Ryn and Karen obeyed. "RAI!" Ryu shouted to Rai. Rai and Ryu turned to look at each other. Rai nodded as if Ryu gave him an order. Ryu nodded back.

"SHISHI AXE!" Rai pushed a button on his Kodenbrace and the Shishi Axe materialized in front of him despite not being transformed. "GO!" Rai threw the Axe and the Axe spun through the air. Rai dived down and the Axe flew to the ground. "IKUZE!" Rai turned his body so his feet faced the axe. Rai used magnetism and then stood on the axe. "Yata!" Rai got off the axe and stood on the ground.

"Rai! I'm throwing Ryn and Karen to you!" Ryu shouted.

"Got it!" Rai shouted.

"Karen, you go first." Ryu said to Karen and Karen nodded. Karen grabbed Ryu's hand, then Ryu threw Karen to Rai. Karen flew through the air and Rai caught her and set her on the ground. "Ryn." Ryn nodded. She did the same, and Ryu threw her towards Rai. Rai caught her as gently as he could and set her down. Then Rai caught Ryu.

"TENMA BELL CANNON!" Lee shouted, then the cannon materialized in front of him. Lee fired some shots on the ground, slowing Lee's falling and at the same time creating snow on the ground. Lee fell on the snow. "YES!"

"You know, you could've just asked me to help you land." Shinji said and wind surrounded him, helping him to the ground.

Ryu, Rai, Karen, Ryn, and Lee dropped there mouths in surprise. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANY THING!?" They shouted. They did all that work . . . for nothing!

- -

Kai and his two minions appeared in the city along with a group of Kageshis. The civilians ran after seeing the Kageshis and the three villains. Kai seemed angry. What is his true name and why does it annoy him so much? Kai roared then fired bolts of dark lightning destroying bits and bits of the city. The Kageshis also wreaked havoc. Daisan and Kyoko stood back. "It's best not to interfere." Kyoko said to Daisan. Kai was going berserk on the city. WHERE ARE THE KODENRANGERS!?

Ojii-chan was skipping along swinging his white cane around and around. The Kageshis tried attacking him but Ojii-chan simply whistled and beat the Kageshis to the ground with the cane.

Kai roared. "I will destroy it all!" He shouted.

Kyoko sighed. "He always says that." She muttered.

"Hm, nice." Ojii-chan said as he lifted Kyoko's dress from behind. Kyoko froze and blushed.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" She shouted. "You want to taste my boot!" She tried to kick Ojii-chan, and actually got that kick in.

Kai stopped and looked at Ojii-chan and noticed that the number of Kageshis had diminished. "Oh, it's just an Ojii-chan." Kai growled.

"I have a name you know." Ojii-chan said and Jiraiya appeared on some debris behind Ojii-chan. "And it's not that." The debris crumbled.

"What is an old man going to do?" Kai said. "You should run before you get hurt!"

"YEAH YOU PERVERT!" Kyoko shouted.

"Oh, I'm not just any old man." Ojii-chan said then reached into his coat and took out a black ball like item.

"No way!" Kai shouted in disbelief.

"You can't be!" Kyoko shouted.

"Oh, but I am." Ojii-chan said. The ball item was black in color and there was a yellow frame around it. On the center was a black Koden Gem. "Release, howl of the savage!" Ojii-chan announced. "Sage Henshin!" Ojii-chan held the item right in front of his chest and a black light surrounded the battlefield.

The ball attached to Ojii-chan's chest, creating a metal blue color chest shield. Ojii-chan got a black suit attached to him. The suit had metal blue arm bands and shin guards. The shield had a red wolf shape on it. A helmet formed on Ojii-chan's head. The helmet had a wolf theme. The visor was red in color and the helmet was metal blue in color. The belt of the suit was red with a silver wolf buckle and on the side of the belt was a sheathed sword. The sword's hilt looked like a wolf and it was silver. The handle was black and red. The sky darkened and the full moon was visible.

Ojii-chan did a Kabuki pose. "Knowledge of the Koden Powers!" He shouted. "Kodensage, Sanjou!"

"The sage!" Kai shouted. "You looked familiar to me. Kageshis, attack!" The Kageshis charged.

Ojii-chan cracked his neck. "Been a long time since I fought such numbers." He ran at the Kageshis.

- -

"Ne Kodenmusha." Ryu asked. The six of them were walking inside a cave.

"I have a name and it's Shinji." Shinji said calmly.

"You won't believe I'm a boy so I refuse to acknowledge your name." Ryu said. "How the heck do you know me and Ojii-chan?"

"Well I've known Ojii-chan for a while but you we met like ten years ago."

"Really!" Ryu shouted.

"And you were so cute back then. If only you wore a dress."

"I'M A BOY!"

"Stop lying to yourself!" Shinji shouted. "Gosh, you're just like Ojii-chan."

"And you're a baka." Ryu shouted.

Rai looked around. Finally they reached a lit area of the cave. "Whoa!" Rai gasped. The area was lit and there was an altar with six seats. "This is how we're going to give birth to Kodentiger?" Shinji nodded.

"Now everyone, take a seat and meditate. Take out your Koden Gems as well."

In front was Ryn, Ryu, and Karen. In the back was Rai, Shinji, and Lee. They held the Koden Gems in their hands minus Shinji and meditated.

Shinji started a chant. "Powers of light, powers of sound. Powers of space, powers of time. Give birth to the creature of the elements. Give birth to the one who will fight with the elements. Kodentiger, come forth!" The cave started shaking. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Rai asked. Rai then held his ears in pain.

"Shishi-san!" Ryu shouted in worry. Ryu jumped from his spot, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Rai said. "ARGH!" Something really hurt.

Shinji ran out the cave. "Wait!" Lee shouted. Ryu helped Rai out.

Outside the cave was a giant golden oni with tiger like armor. There was a white light that the monster was attacking. "NO!" Shinji shouted. "The great guardian."

"What is that?" Ryn asked.

"Years ago, the original Kodentiger, the beast of the elements, was corrupted by the Kage powers. The clan and the Koden fighters had to destroy that Kodentiger. The elders decided that the powers of the Kodentiger would never be used again. Unfortunately, we need Kodentiger, but the guardian will destroy it!"

"Don't worry!" Ryu shouted.

"We'll fight." Rai said, his ears still in pain. He looked at the light. It seemed something was calling for him in that light. "Koden Henshin!" He began henshin.

"Koden Henshin!" The others joined in.

"Wait!" Shinji shouted but the Kodenrangers ignored him.

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Shishi Rai Jyu!"

"Tenma Rai Jyu!"

"Kirin Rai Jyu!"

"Houou Rai Jyu!"

The Kodenjyus appeared. "Heavenly Koden Gattai!" Rai announced and Tenkoden was created.

"Elemental Henkei!" Ryuoh was formed. "Riding Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Tenkoden rammed into the guardian while Ryuoh jumped off and kicked the guardian. The guardian had sharp clawed hands, and swiped at Ryuoh. Ryuoh back flipped. "Elemental Gattai! Kodenryuoh, Blazing Up!" Kodenryuoh was formed. Kodenryuoh slashed at the guardian.

"Elemental Hi Ougi! Dragon Phoenix Strike Zan!" Kodenryuoh used a blazing kick, then spun and slashed the oni. The oni seemingly exploded. "Kodenryuoh, Legendary . . ." Then a golden bolt struck Kodenryuoh.

"What happened!?" Rai shouted. The guardian was still alive and now it held a golden battle axe in hand. "What the!?" The guardian jumped out and slashed Kodenshishi, Kodentenma, and Kodenkirin. Then the guardian flipped in the air and threw the axe at Kodenryuoh. Then it dived at Kodenryuoh and grabbed the axe chopping Kodenryuoh with it. Sparks flew off of Kodenryuoh. It then fired large golden beam from it's mouth striking the Kodenjyus all over. "ARGH!"

Shinji was worried. "Man, the guardian is unstoppable. No way can they win. Those five, will die." He said. Then he pumped his fists. "Yosh, I'm going!" But then, Shinji noticed something. Kodenryuoh stood up.

"I will not give up." Ryu said.

"We won't let Kodentiger go." Ryn said.

"We may not know what's so special about Kodentiger, but we will not lose!" Lee shouted. Kodenshishi, tenma, and Kirin stood up.

"We'll win, we'll defeat you!" Karen shouted at the guardian.

"RYU!" Rai shouted. "Unload the full arsenal!"

"YOSH!" Ryu shouted. Ryn disappeared in the cockpit and Kodenhouou detached from Ryuoh. "Double Elemental Buso! Hyper Kicker Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Kicker Ryuoh was formed. "Here we go!" Kicker Ryuoh kept kicking the guardian.

"Those kids are nuts!" Shinji commented. "RYU OUJO-SAMA!" But Kicker Ryuoh was winning. "Eh?"

The Oni tried to claw Kicker Ryuoh, but Kicker Ryuoh used its right knee to block the claw, then used the left knee to kick the Oni into the air. "Up, and up, and up, and UP!" Ryu, Lee, and Karen shouted. "Elemental Hi Ougi! Aqua Nature Double Kick!" Kicker Ryuoh spun in the air and used successive tornado kicks on the Oni, but the Oni was still alive.

"Elemental Buso!" Rai and Ryu announced. Kodentenma and Kirin detached. Kodenshishi combined with Ryuoh. "Shishi Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Shishi Ryuoh slashed at the Oni. "Elemental Hi Ougi!" The two shouted. "Shishi Ryu Zan!" Shishi Ryuoh went over its blade with a hand, then slashed a fiery and electrified slash. The Oni tried to parry, but the axe was sliced in half as well as getting slashed on the chest.

"Todomeda!" Rai shouted.

"Elemental Gattai!" Ryu announced. "Kodenryuoh, Blazing Up!" Kodenshishi detached and Kodenhouou reattached. "Elemental Hi Ougi! Kaze Kasai Slash!" Kodenryuoh flew at the Oni, sword ablaze.

"YAH!" Ryu and Ryn shouted. Kodenryuoh slashed the Oni, and the Oni clawed Kodenryuoh with glowing claws in an X position. An explosion engulfed the two. Kodenhouou and Ryuoh flew out the explosion as the two were blown back. The Oni was gone. "Ryuoh, Kodenshishi, Kodentenma, Kodenkirin, and Kodenhouou, Legendary Win!"

"Wow, those kids are . . . wow." Shinji remarked.

The Kodenjyus stayed and the Kodenrangers jumped out to see the light. The suits dematerialized. A tiger's shape was seen in the light. The Kodenrangers listened to instinct and held their Koden Gems out, putting them in a star position.

Rai heard a soft purr in his ear. "Kodentiger, here we go." Rai said.

- -

(Insert Shout in the Moonlight from Kamen Rider Kiva here). Ojii-chan drew his sword which had a red blade and slashed the Kageshis. A Kageshi tried to stab Ojii-chan but Ojii-chan jumped on the spear kicked off the Kageshi's face slashing it in the process and then flew over and slashed another group of Kageshis. Kai jumped into battle and kicked and punched at Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan parried the attacks and tried to slash Kai. Kai wore wrist guards and used the guards to parry Ojii-chan's slash. Kai kicked off of Ojii-chan. "You know, I underestimated you. You're actually quite agile for a man your age."

"Thanks." Ojii-chan said. Then Ojii-chan stabbed his sword into the ground. "Sage Mode!" The hilt moved to the top of the handle and now Ojii-chan held the sword with the blade pointing towards the ground. "Sage Ougi! Lunar Shout!" He held his sword high and the wolf head hilt howled, striking all the Kageshis and blowing Kai into a building. "Yes." Then Ojii-chan looked at his chest shield. "Uh oh." It seemed there was a crack in his changer. "Looks like my time is up." Seems it had always been cracked. The night sky lit up.

Kai growled, then he felt a jolt of demonic power. He smiled, then charged dark energy into his body.

- -

"Release!" The five Kodenrangers shouted. "Legend of the Elements!" The five aimed their gems at the light. "KODENTIGER! TANJOU!" The light cracked, and a tiger Kodenjyu bursted out, and ran over the heads of the Kodenrangers.

"It worked!" Karen squealed.

Kodentiger was white in color with black claws that were attached to a humanoid fist at least only the front legs. It had red eyes and golden stripes. The back legs had black claws as well. (Think of Kodentiger like a combination between Gekitiger and Won Tiger from Gekiranger and Dairanger) Its head had three hornlike structures on top of it. Kodentiger ran all over, then fell on its back. It seemed so cute!

"Kawaii!" Ryn squealed. "It acts so much like a baby!"

Rai gasped in awe. Ryuoh, moving on its own, walked over to Kodentiger and helped Kodentiger to its feet. Then Kodentiger spat a white Koden Gem at Rai. Rai caught the gem.

"Huh?" Rai was confused.

"It's yours." Shinji said walking over. "Seems Kodentiger has taken a liking to you."

"He's not yours?" Rai asked.

"I'm not a Kodenranger." Shinji said. "Kodentiger listens to one who controls the elements. Sure I can command Kodentiger, but Kodentiger is still a baby and probably won't listen to me. Use him well, Kodengreen."

Rai looked at the gem, then Kodentiger who Ryuoh was petting, then at Shinji. Rai nodded.

"Oh man, Kaicho is so lucky." Lee commented. "He gets two Kodenjyus." Then the ground started shaking.

"What's going on Kodenmusha?" Ryu shouted.

"I have a name and it's Shinji." Shinji said, then looked in horror at the spot where the Oni was killed. "No."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The demonic nature of the guardian, it's released." A dark aura flew around and flew in a dimension gate that opened up.

"What!?" The Kodenrangers shouted in surprise.

Shinji watched in fear. "You must go back. Hurry or your city will be destroyed."

"Can you make it?" Ryu asked.

"Well, the vortex only allows three exits at a time, so I'll make another one and enter it. Until then, make sure you use Kodentiger well."

"Got it." Rai nodded.

The Kodenrangers transformed and Tenkoden was formed. Ryuoh rode on Kodentiger. "Let's go Kodentiger." Rai said. Kodentiger roared in agreement.

"Yosh, ikuze!" Ryu shouted. Kodentiger jumped into the portal and Tenkoden flew after it.

Shinji gripped his chest. "Seems I'm not the only one who is cursed with a demonic nature." Shinji sighed. "Even the great Oni guardian is cursed."

- -

"_Rise, rise demonic nature of the tiger, rise, rise, RISE!_" Kai chanted, then the dark aura flew to the city and formed into an Oni Kagejyu. The Kagejyu looked like the guardian, but it had longer claws and a demonic face even more demonic than it was before. It held two battle axes. "DESTROY IT ALL!"

Ojii-chan's Kodensage suit dematerialized. "Guess my time is up." He said. Kyoko and Daisan fled when the Oni Kagejyu appeared, as did Kai.

"I'll be back old man!" Kai shouted as he left.

Ojii-chan however smiled. "Course I don't have to worry about that new Kagejyu." Ojii-chan said. The portal opened up on the ground. The Kodenjyus all bursted out.

"Tiger Riding Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Ryu shouted and Kodentiger clawed the Oni Kagejyu. Ryuoh kicked the Kagejyu as well. Kodentiger skid on the ground.

"Careful Ryu, Kodentiger is still a baby." Rai said.

"Don't worry, Kodentiger is real strong." Ryu commented and Kodentiger roared in delight as Ryuoh patted Kodentiger's head.

"I'll take your word for it." Rai said. The Kagejyu got up. "Looks like we'll have to do this again."

"Here we go!" Ryu shouted. "Elemental Gattai!" Ryuoh jumped off of Kodentiger.

"Yosh!" Ryn shouted. Tenkoden landed and Kodenhouou detached and flew towards Ryuoh. Kodenhouou was trying to combine with Ryuoh, but then, the two were blown back by an unknown force.

"WAH!"

"What's wrong!?" Rai asked.

"We can't combine!" Ryu shouted.

"But why?" Ryn asked. Then she yelped as the Kagejyu smashed Kodenhouou. Ryuoh reacted and tried to kick the Kagejyu, only to have it grab Ryuoh by the leg and throwing it at Kodenhouou. Ryuoh stood ready and Kodenhouou perched itself on Ryuoh's shoulder.

"It can't be." Rai gasped. He remembered during the previous battle, the guardian had clawed Kodenryuoh before Kodenryuoh slashed it. Rai also noticed a flashing claw mark on Ryuoh. Ryuoh is injured. No way would an Elemental Buso work.

"Yo!" Rai's changer sounded. It was Shinji. "Forgot to tell you, Kodentiger can combine with any element."

"Really?" Rai, Lee, and Karen asked as Shinji was speaking to them as well.

"Yes, he's not called the beast of the elements for no reason." Shinji said and that was it.

Rai clenched his fist. "Yosh!" Rai shouted. "GATTAI DA!"

"OH!" Lee and Karen agreed.

The three of them held their gems in front of their control orb and Rai also held the tiger Koden Gem as well. "Elemental Gattai!" The three of them announced.

Kodentiger roared, then ran. Kodenshishi became a chest armor and shoulder pads for Kodentiger. Kodentenma and Kodenkirin combined with Kodentiger's leg after its legs retracted backwards. The tiger head's mouth revealed a humanoid face and then one of the three horn like structures that were on the back of Kodentiger's head stood up, the center one. (Kind of like Gekitohja)

"Whoa." Ryu and Ryn gasped in awe.

"Elementaltohja, Charging Up!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced. The three of them teleported to a control room in Kodentiger, one without a control orb. (Like Gekitohja) There were five lines behind the three Kodenrangers, Blue, Gold, Green, Silver, and Yellow. Only the Blue, Green, and Yellow lines were lit up. The claws of Kodentiger retracted and Elementaltohja grabbed hold of the Shishi Saber. Lightning, water, and stone surrounded Elementaltohja for a second.

The Kagejyu stood ready and so did Elementaltohja. The Kagejyu charged at Elementaltohja, then Elementaltohja swung its Tenma leg. "Tenma Cutters!" Lee shouted. Elementaltohja fired spinning wings at the Kagejyu.

"Spire Kick!" Karen shouted. Elementaltohja kicked the ground, and a spire flew out in front of Elementaltohja. Elementaltohja kicked the spire with its Kirin leg. The spire stabbed into the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu took the spire out, and then jumped into the sky, ready to chop Elementaltohja with the axes. Elementaltohja reacted and slashed the Kagejyu with the saber multiple times. "YAH!" Rai shouted and the Kagejyu was repeatedly slashed. "SAVAGE SHISHI KO!" The Kodenshishi chest fired elemental (minus fire and wind) balls at the Kagejyu. Then Elementaltohja slashed upwards slashing the Kagejyu into air, then kicked the Kagejyu down. Elementaltohja lifted the Kagejyu off the ground then slashed the Kagejyu more. One more kick and a slash. "Todomeda!"

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced. "Giga Elemental BREAK!" Elementaltohja's various animal head parts roared. Then it went over the Shishi saber with its left hand. Thunder, water, and earth surrounded the sword. The Kagejyu charged at Elementaltohja. Elementaltohja slashed the Kagejyu with an earth slash, then a water slash, and a thunder slash that went through. Elementaltohja stopped behind the Kagejyu.

The Oni Kagejyu groaned, then held its chest in pain. It fell, and it exploded. "Elementaltohja, Legendary Win!" Rai, Lee, and Karen shouted.

Ryuoh walked over to Elementaltohja. Kodenhouou was still perched on Ryuoh's shoulder. Ryuoh and Elementaltohja faced each other, then the two high fived each other. The two posed their victory poses.

- -

At night time, Shinji reappeared at the school, and part of the school that was blown off was fixed. "Wow!" Shinji exclaimed.

Ojii-chan entered and he had hammer and nails. "Well, Tak-san and Tak-kun did part of it, time for us to complete it." Ojii-chan handed Shinji a hammer and some nails.

"Race you." Shinji said.

"That's fine with me." Ojii-chan smirked. The two started fixing the school at light speed.

- -

Koden Cosplay! Today, NEGIMA!

"Negi!" Ryu shouted.

"Asuna!" Ryn shouted.

"Nodoka!" Karen shouted.

"Koden Cosplay, sanjou!"

"Wait a minute!" Ryu shouted. "What happened to Rai and Lee?"

"Did you read Negima?" Rai bursted in and asked Ryu.

"There are barely any boy characters!" Lee shouted.

"What you talking about? There are a number of male characters." Ryu said showing Rai and Lee a Manga. "But whatever. Today Elementaltohja was created!"

"Hear, hear!" Ryn and Karen said.

Then Ryu pointed at a picture of the cockpit. "HOW COME I DON'T GET TO DO A MAGICAL TELEPORT!?" He whimpered. Ryn and Karen comforted him.

"I wonder how come Kodentiger, a baby Kodenjyu, is so strong?" Rai asked.

"The young must be strong!" Lee shouted. "The power of youth!"

"Kawaii!" Karen and Ryn squealed after watching a clip of Kodentiger falling on its back.

"Why are girls like that?" Rai asked.

"Because it makes them cute!" Lee said.

"By the way, I wonder what Ojii-chan is doing." Ryu commented.

Ojii-chan was fixing the school with Shinji, and they were almost done.

- -

Koden Life!

"Ryn, Karen, what do you like to eat?" Ryu asked.

"Well, anything is all right." Ryn said. "But I don't like anything with pickles in it."

"No pickles." Ryu jotted it down in his notebook.

"I like curry." Karen said.

"Curry." Ryu said jotting it down. "What kind?"

"Well, I don't really like the super spicy curry, I think I tasted a curry that was sort of sweet." Karen replied and Ryu giggled. "What?"

"You have some childish tastes." Ryu replied. Karen puffed her cheeks.

"And what's wrong with my tastes?" Karen huffed.

"Nothing. I just think it's cute." Ryu replied. Karen blushed upon that comment, but Ryn got jealous. Then Ryu giggled again. "And Ryn, it's kind of cute that you still hate pickles at this age."

"And what's wrong with that!?" Ryn asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you teasing me?" Ryn asked and Ryu shook his head.

Then Lee entered the room. "Oi, Gorgeous, you got any milk?"

"Please call me Ryu, Lee." Ryu pointed to the refrigerator. "It's all in there."

"Thanks." Lee opened the refrigerator, and found like the whole thing piled up with milk. "Ryu, where do you keep the food?"

"There." Ryu pointed at another refrigerator next to the fridge that Lee was at. "That's my milk fridge."

"Why do you have so much milk?" Lee asked Ryu.

Ryu looked down in shame. "I'm trying to grow." Ryu was kind of short.

"Oh, that's good to know." Lee grabbed a carton and drank out of that carton. "By the way, did you know that if a girl drinks milk everyday, their chest will grow bigger."

"LEE!" Ryu shouted at Lee. "That's just a superstition!"

Ryn and Karen stared at Lee, then their chest. Karen stared at Ryn's and noticed that Ryn's were bigger. _I've got to get mines bigger._ Karen thought.

_Maybe Ryu will like me better. _Ryn thought. _Don't want him with that girl with the big chest that touched him._

_- -_

Let's go to the Sorahane household. "Ani, there's no milk." Miku said to Kousuke.

"Well can you go without it for a day?" Kousuke asked.

"ANI!" Miku shouted at Kousuke and started beating Kousuke up gently. "Who do you think I am? I need milk!"

"Okay, okay!"

- -

Ryu got the strangest feeling about something to do with Miku and Milk as Ryu shopped for groceries. He shuddered at the thought as he started thinking about milk and girl chests.

- -

FIN, this chapter. Please review!


	9. An Idol's life, Karen's Knight

Same drill and the Kagerangers may make a cameo from time to time. I just want to note that on the first chapter the ages are only the ages of when the characters first debut. All for Ryn says that as the fic progresses her age would be 16. Well before Karen appeared two chapters progressed. And chapter three does state that Ryn and Ryu had gone through some battles. Therefore, Ryn may've aged during one of these days and that Karen's birthday might have been after. Ryn might be older than Karen or the other way around. I'll let you decided (by the way, Ryu is officially in the middle of the age scale even with Miku and Kousuke added)

Today I'll give some spoilers Miku will henshin! Kodentiger will unleash savage mode (don't like the name because it sounds like PR term then don't comment). And Kirin Ryuoh will finally do an Elemental Hi Ougi! One more thing, Kodenknight, sanjou!

Eye catcher for today (I would like some feedback on these eye catchers)! Ryn and Karen are holding their hands together as if dancing, they make one thrust, then they have their backs to each other. The two wink. After that, their Kodenranger forms do it. It ends with flowers flying through the screen, revealing Ryn and Karen, human form, behind Kodenpink and Kodenyellow. The two human girls blow kisses and the back ground is consisted of pink and yellow flowers.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger!**

Chapter 9: An Idol's life, Karen's Knight

Karen woke up late despite Ryu's constant pestering to wake up. She walked out fully dressed in her uniform, though her hair was still untied. "Good morning." She yawned.

"Good morning." Ryu and Lee said.

"Where's Ryn-san?" Karen asked. Ryu shrugged. He hadn't seen Ryn all morning. Karen yawned. "I'm going to use the bathroom." She walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Last night she had stayed up all night studying as she feels that she was behind on her studies, course she isn't really. When Karen got to the bathroom, she heard a really beautiful sound. It was Ryn's voice, and Ryn was singing. Karen perked her ears up and listened on the door. Ryn's singing was great, even without music. Karen could never do that, Karen always had to listen to music in order to sing well. But Ryn, Ryn was angelic, as though if there was music inside her. Karen opened the door, scaring Ryn.

Ryn was wearing nothing but a pink towel. She was taking a morning shower. "Um, hi." Ryn said to Karen.

"Ryn-san." Karen said, then her eyes were tearing tears of . . . well, tears of hearing something magnificent. "You've got to teach me how to sing like you!" Karen shouted. Ryu could hear Karen from the dining room.

"Um, all I did was simply sing some words, nothing special." Ryn said, sweat dropping.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Ryu shouted frantically entering the bathroom surprising both Ryn and Karen. Ryn yelped and dropped her towel. Ryu's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh?"

Ryn looked down and realized that her towel was down. She clenched her fist and the veins on her head popped up. "Ryu." She growled. "ECCHI!" She punched Ryu hard on the nose.

Ryu went flying and blood bled out his nose. It is unknown whether the blood came from Ryn's punch or if Ryu's sexual desires were awaken (again). Lee noticed the flying Ryu. "Wow." Lee said. (Course, it's not like Ryu has never seen his childhood friend's body nude before, or Karen at that matter)

- -

Course now Ryn was worried how hard she had bashed Ryu while the four of them walked to school. Ryu was okay. It's not like fifteen years of training has done nothing for him, though Ryu hoped that the baby years had nothing to do with his well, threshold for pain.

Karen looked at how Ryu and Ryn were so close, and wondered if she would ever find a guy like Ryu. Actually in truth, Karen had a slight crush on Ryu (ooh, what a surprise), but Ryu has Ryn. Course, now Karen was worried about learning Ryn's singing.

Along the way, Takumi-sensei bumped into the four of them. "Oh, hi Karen-chan." Takumi-sensei.

"Takumi-sensei." Karen said. "Good morning." She bowed.

"Hey Karen, I just went to your house last night and you weren't there." Takumi-sensei said.

"I'm living with Ryu-san, Ryn-san, and Lee-san now." Karen said. Takumi looked at the group.

"Oh, two girls and two boys under one roof . . . ugh." Takumi-sensei's sunglasses fell down for a moment.

"It's not what you think!" Karen shouted.

Lee examined Takumi-sensei. "Hm, sunglasses, coat. I GOT IT!" Lee pointed at Takumi-sensei. "You're a stalker!" Takumi-sensei fell in shame while Ryu, Ryn, and Karen sweat dropped.

Ryu looked at the position of the sun. "AHH! We're late!" Ryu ran for it. Ryn followed, Karen next, and Lee simply watched Takumi-sensei.

"So how does it feel to stalk on a first year?" Lee asked slyly.

"I'M NOT A STALKER!"

- -

Ryn and Karen got to class in time, due to Ryu grabbing both by the waist and jumping on top of a wall and running on that wall (Ryu was fast!). Ryu however got in, one second late.

Today's punishment: Ryu has to balance five spinning plates on rods, one on each of his hands, one on his nose, another on his teeth, and one on his left foot so Ryu only had his right foot to hop on. Course, there was another late person and this student was named Dark. Dark walked in and Takeshi-sensei simply told Dark to sit down while Dark watched Ryu in disbelief. Dark shrugged and sat down.

Course as Ryu was doing this, Ryu noticed that outside Ojii-chan and Shinji were constructing a stage at light speed. "Eh?" Ryu wondered what was going on.

Moments later, Ojii-chan bursted through the door. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"WARGH!" Ryu was surprised and then all the plates dropped. Ryu caught them one by one without them breaking. Ojii-chan whispered to Takeshi-sensei then Ojii-chan all of a sudden pulled Ryu out the door. "Eh?" This was so sudden. Ryu didn't even get a chance to struggle.

Another moment, and Yume bursted in. "Hello everyone!" Yume squealed.

"HELLO YUME-CHAN!" The boys (minus Dark who just kept staring at Yume's neck) shouted. Yume held flyers then handed them to everyone.

"Minna-san, this school is holding a small social event this weekend. It is where the school's singing idol will make her debut. Come see it!" Yume then skipped out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Takeshi-sensei asked. He really wanted Yume to stay (wonder what will happen once he finds out Yume is Ryu)

"Sorry, I have to pass out these flyers all over school." Yume skipped out. The boys groaned.

Ryn looked at the clock. "You know, Ryu's been gone for a while." She remarked.

"I'm pretty sure by break time he'll be back." Karen told Ryn.

Guess what, by break time Ryu still hadn't come back and Yume was still handing flyers. Ryn sighed. "Oh well, want to try singing now?" Ryn asked. Karen nodded.

- -

At lunchtime, Ryn and Karen sat down on the roof and ate as well as Ryn giving Karen some pointers on singing without music. Ryu, as Yume and after passing the flyers all over school, sighed and walked to the roof, and did not expect to see Ryn and Karen. Ryu wanted to use the roof location to change. "HOLY COW!" Ryu yelped and hid behind a pipe. Ryn and Karen heard him.

"I could've sworn I heard Ryu." Ryn said.

"Me too." Karen said. Then she saw Yume. "Oh it's Yume-san."

"KI KU!" Ryu gulped. Yume shyly walked out. "Hi." She said.

"Hey Yume-san, why don't you sit here with us." Karen called out.

"I don't want to disturb you two." Yume said.

"Come on, it'll be fun. It's not like it's every day we get to talk to you like this seeing as how we barely see you in school." Ryn said. Yume yielded and walked over. "By the way, why are you not at school more than half the time?"

"Because Ojii-chan gave me some special condition." Yume said. "I mean Ojii-chan knows that I won't make it in school so he decided to help me get credits by being the school idol."

"Yeah I heard something like that from Karen." Ryn said. "And what are you talking about, I saw you take notes in class and you're not that dumb. Course, you're actually as smart as Ryu is and he's not the brightest bulb in the lot." Yume shirked. Ryn basically said that Ryu was dumb right in front of Yume, who is Ryu. "By the way, since we're all girls here, why don't we talk about our love life?"

"KI KU!" Yume gulped. Karen blushed.

"Karen, do you have someone that you like?" Ryn asked Karen.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Karen said.

"How about you Yume?"

Yume shook her head. _HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO ANSWER!?_ Ryu thought.

"What about you Ryn-san?" Karen asked. "You like Ryu-san don't you?"

"Well . . ." Ryn blushed. "Don't you?"

"Well . . ." Karen was shy in her answer, and Yume watched the two in awe, and Ryu thought in surprise (he's a good actor).

"Yeah let's not talk about this!" Ryn shouted. "Come on, let's all try and sing."

"Eh?" Yume asked.

"Well I gave Karen some pointers so I want to test them out, also you can sing after all you're the school's official idol." Ryn said.

_EE! _Ryu thought. "Okay." Yume said though. The three girls stood side by side, Ryn, Yume, and Karen. Then the three of them started singing and dancing (insert favorite girl song here) and Karen was quite good despite there being no music.

"OH RYU!" Ojii-chan came up the roof and called out. Ojii-chan gasped.

"RYU-CHAN!" Shinji was right behind him. "OOH!?" Shinji noticed Yume. "Yo, Ojii-chan, does Ryu-chan have a twin sister?"

"I have a name." Ojii-chan said and the words Takeru (TAK-SAMA!) appeared on the door. Shinji scoffed. "And no, that's Yume Hiryuu."

"Kawaii." Shinji said. "At least she wears a dress unlike Ryu Oujo-sama."

"Why did you switch from Chan to Oujo?" Ojii-chan asked. Ojii-chan looked at the singing trio, and they were wonderful! Karen too as well. Ojii-chan remembered that Ryu placed up a proposal for Karen to be the school's idol, now Ojii-chan knew how to put Karen in while keeping Yume and also adding an extra. "This will be so fun!"

- -

After school ended, Ryu was hungry (he didn't get a chance to eat.). Karen said that she was going to be late getting home because of Takumi-sensei's lesson. Reika had club meetings so Rai had time to be with Lee, Ryu, and Ryn. Ryn however wanted to see Karen's singing lesson.

- -

Takumi-sensei was waiting outside the auditorium, but Takumi-sensei looked up at the sky, but not directly at the sun. "I have a bad feeling that today is going to be bad." Takumi said.

"Takumi-sensei!" Karen called out. She ran over and then stopped. She caught her breath.

"Hey Karen-chan." Takumi-sensei pointed to the door. "Let's go." Karen followed Takumi.

- -

At the Kage Temple, Kai, after meditating for a while, finally found a powerful presence similar to Kodensage and Kodenyellow of course. "Kyo-chan!" Kai shouted. "Make four Kagejyus!"

"FOUR!?" Kyoko was surprise. "Whatever you say." She opened up her book. "_Four beings of the shadows, four Kagejyus of terror, rise, rise, rise! Hard Shell Turtle! Burning Salamander! Grand Mole! Shining Crow!_"

Four Kagejyus formed, a red Salamander, Brown Mole, Black Crow, and Green Turtle. The turtle had a large spiked shell, the crow had large black wings, the mole had large claws as hands, and the salamander had flamethrowers all over his body. "We live to serve you, mistress!" They jumped off.

- -

The Kagejyus appeared and surrounded Karen and Takumi-sensei. "Whoa!" Takumi-sensei yelped.

"Run!" Karen pushed Takumi-sensei into the building, while fending off the Kagejyus.

"What about you!?" Takumi-sensei shouted.

"Don't worry about me, just don't come out here!" Karen commanded. She kicked the Salamander, but then the turtle grabbed her. After the door was closed, Karen head butt the turtle, but ended up hurting her own head. "Ite." She yelped in pain.

Takumi-sensei looked through the window. "Damn it!" He shouted. Karen was getting beaten by the Kagejyus. "Shoot."

Karen was thrown by the Mole into a pole. She may be strong but her body wasn't exactly the strongest in the world so she really hurt. The yellow Koden Gem flew to her, but she didn't get a chance to transform as the Crow swooped at her.

- -

Ryu and the other's Koden Gems (minus the Tiger Gem) reacted. "Let's go." Ryu said and they followed the gems.

Shinji noticed the four following the gems, and he decided to follow closely.

- -

Karen was getting thrown all over the place. With the way she was breathing, you may get some strange thoughts. The Salamander fired a fire stream from his various flamethrowers, which are located on his wrists, shoulders, and knees, at Karen. Karen dodged, but then dodged into the turtle, who then used a giant fist to bash Karen. Karen spat blood. The four Kagejyus were ganging up on her. This was it, her time as Kodenyellow was short, but this was it.

"RELEASE!" A voice shouted. "FORCE OF THE SAVAGE! KNIGHT HENSHIN!" A bronze and scarlet light flashed. Then a bronze figure jumped from the roof of the auditorium, and dropped kicked the Kagejyus. This figure had two black Zanbatos, or they seemed a little like giant Zhanmadaos, on his back. He was bronze all over, but had a scarlet chest plate. He had a Rhino theme helmet with scarlet mouth plate and black visor. He had scarlet armbands and scarlet leg guards. He had black boots and gloves. He had a golden belt which had a Rhino belt buckle and to the sides of his belt were two yellow and crimson cloths protruding out. "Karen-chan, you okay." The figure said. Karen could've sworn the voice of the figure was familiar to her.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The Kagejyus shrieked.

(Insert Innocent Trap from Kamen Rider Kiva here) The figure got into a Rhino stance. "Ferocious styles of Sword play, Kodenknight!" Kodenknight introduced himself. "IKUZE!" He drew his two Zanbatos. The Zanbatos had a black blade and giant hilt. The handle was covered by a red cloth.

"KAGESHIS!" The Kagejyus shouted and the Kageshis all appeared around Kodenknight. Kodenknight reacted and slashed all the Kageshis in a flash. Kodenknight was strong!

"You don't want to mess with me." Kodenknight said. "Anyone who dare lay a hand on Karen-chan will die!" Kodenknight charged at the Salamander Kagejyu. Kodenknight swung his Zanbatos, and blew the Kagejyu back. Then Kodenknight slashed the other Kagejyu.

"KAREN!" Ryu shouted seeing Karen on the floor. Ryu and the others ran over. Ryu made sure Karen was okay, then he saw Kodenknight. "Who is that?"

"I really don't know." Karen said.

Shinji ran over. "Hm?" He seemed to recognize Kodenknight.

"Whatever, Karen, can you henshin?" Ryu asked. Karen nodded. "All right, HENSHIN DA!"

"RELEASE!" The Koden Gems flew to their changers. "LEGEND OF THE BEAST! Koden Henshin!" The five transformed in their respective elements.

"The flames of courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The body is charged with the gentle spark of light. Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

"The senses are strengthened by constant training of the body. Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

"The Elemental Power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of justice!" Ryu announced.

"ELEMENTAL SENTAI! KODENRANGERS!" The five posed. The five drew their respective side arms and ran towards the Kagejyus.

Ryu and Ryn used Rod mode while Rai, Lee, and Karen executed Blade mode. Ryu fought alongside Kodenknight. Rai fought the Turtle, Lee the Crow, and Ryn and Karen the Mole. Shinji watched the battle.

Kodenknight kept slashing the Salamander. Despite the size of the Zanbatos, Kodenknight wielded them with ease. Ryu bashed the Kagejyu, then kicked off the Kagejyu and landed next to Kodenknight. "Who are you?" Ryu asked.

"An ally." Kodenknight said, and Ryu was shocked by the voice that answered him.

The Salamander fired fire streams at Ryu and Kodenknight. Ryu reacted and fired his own fire stream from his hands, and Kodenknight simply took the fire on his blades. Then Kodenknight threw the blades at the Salamander, and the blades slashed the Salamander and flew back to Kodenknight.

"DOUBLE DRAGON JIANS!" Ryu switched weapons. Ryu slashed the Kagejyu on and on alongside Kodenknight. Ryu slashed rapid slashes while Kodenknight slashed fierce slashes. The two dual swordsman slashed on and on and on.

Ryn bashed the Mole down, and Karen slashed the Mole. Then Ryn and Karen switched to their respective weapons. Ryn and Karen jumped in the air. Ryn fired energy bolts and Karen threw her chakram against that bolt for extra power. The attacks struck the Kagejyu.

Rai chopped the Turtle. Then Rai chopped upwards, and then also had his Shishi Axe in hand along with his Kodenbuster blade. "YAH!" Rai chopped an X shape on the turtle.

Lee kicked and slashed the Crow, then the Crow was in the air flying. "TENMA BELL KNUCKLE!" Lee switched weapons. Lee fired off the ground and Lee flew up high, then Lee was up close. "TENMA SHOOT!" Lee fired a large ice ball at the Crow, freezing it. The Ice shattered when it hit the floor, and Lee stomped the Crow into the ground.

Kodenknight and Ryu prepared for their finishers. "ELEMENTAL OUGI!" Ryu shouted. "ENJOHA GIRI!" Ryu dashed at the Salamander, and slashed the Salamander.

Kodenknight connected the handles of his Zanbatos, and stabbed the bottom into the ground. "KnightBato, BOW MODE!" It really did seem like a giant bow. Kodenknight pulled the back of the energy string far, then released, firing a giant gold spear shape arrow. The arrow struck the Salamander, and the Salamander was destroyed. "One down." Kodenknight said, but then looked at the side of his belt. Under the right cloth was a bronze and red handheld device, most likely his changer. (Like a Doron Changer with a door on the bottom of the device that open up like beetle wings) Kodenknight took one look at the device. "Uh oh." Above the doors was a scarlet and bronze gem, and the gem was cracked, or it had always been cracked and now it was glowing. "My time is up." Kodenknight said. "RYU!"

"Hm?"

"Make sure you protect Karen-chan, okay!"

"That's fine with me!" Ryu saluted a quick salute. Kodenknight jumped off.

Karen watched in awe as Kodenknight jumped through the air.

"Minna, TODOMEDA!" Ryu shouted.

"PHOENIX DRAGON STRIKER!"

"KODEN CROSSBOW BUSTER!" The two weapons fired. The remaining Kagejyus however survived because of turtle's shell.

"WHAT!?" Ryu was shocked. How are they going to get through that shell?

The Kagejyus charged at the Kodenrangers, and rammed them. "GAH!"

The Kagejyus then bashed the Kodenrangers. Mole slashed Ryn and Karen. Crow scratched Rai and Lee. Turtle spiked Ryu with the shell's spikes. The Kodenrangers were floored.

Ryu growled. "No way will we lose." Ryu said.

Then Karen stood up. "Ryu, I have an idea!"

"Eh?"

"Lee, take out your Tenma Bell Knuckles." Karen said.

"Okay." Lee said. Lee dropped the Buster to the ground.

Then Karen whispered to Ryu despite wearing helmets. Ryu nodded. "Yosh! IKUZO!" Ryu shouted. "Elemental Koden KEN!"

"EH!?" Ryn, Rai, and Lee were confused.

Rai's axe flew off his hand, then Lee's Bell Knuckles. The knuckles connected to the side of the axe's blades. Then Ryn's bow flew off and connected to the top of the axe's blade. Ryu's swords flew off and connected to the blade bow, and Karen's chakrams flew and connected to the top of Ryu's Jians.

"Whoa!" The Kodenrangers exclaimed, even Karen.

"How did you know?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know, I just thought of that Knight's giant swords and then this came to mind."

"Cool." Ryu said.

"Like that will work." The Turtle got ready for defense again.

"Too bad, it will!" Ryu shouted. "HAH!" Ryu spun the Elemental Koden Ken around creating a circle shape. "Elemental Koden ZAN!" Ryu slashed the circle and then slashed the three Kagejyus, even the turtle, with an elongated elemental blade.

"WARGH!" The Kagejyus exploded.

Course the force of the slash gave Ryu some recoil even with the other five Kodenrangers for support (Ryn and Karen grabbed his shoulders, Rai grabbed Ryn's, and Lee Karen's) Ryu looked up and noticed flames in place of the Kagejyus. "WHOA!" Ryu exclaimed.

Course, Daisan revived the three Kagejyus.

"Let's go!" Ryu shouted.

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"RYU, SHISHI, TENMA, KIRIN, HOUOU RAI JYU!" The Kodenjyus were summoned.

"TIGER RAI JYU!" Rai and Ryu shouted. Kodentiger was summoned.

"Elemental Henkei!" Ryuoh transformed to warrior mode. Then Ryu growled as Ryuoh still had a claw mark on its chest.

"Elemental Gattai!" Rai announced, but Kodentiger clawed the three Kagejyus, and then the mole smashed Kodentiger into the air. "KODENTIGER!" Rai shouted in worry, but then found the Mole and Crow jumping towards Kodenkirin, and constantly clawing Kodenkirin. "KAREN!" Kodentiger dropped on the ground hard.

"Get away from her!" Ryu shouted and Ryuoh kicked the Mole, but then the Turtle tackled Ryuoh.

"Houou Tornado!" Kodenhouou fired whirlwind at the Kagejyus, but then Crow flew up and smashed Kodenhouou to the ground.

"RYN!" Rai shouted in worry. "Why you! SHISHI THUNDER KO!" Kodenshishi fired thunder balls at the Kagejyu, but then Mole dug underground and a thunder ball missed. "Where'd he go?" Then Mole attacked from down under, also striking Kodentenma down.

"WARGH!" Kodentenma fell and Lee felt the pain.

With the constant stepping of Kodenkirin by turtle and Crow's constant dives, Karen was forcibly ejected from Kodenkirin, which disappeared. Karen de-transformed and fell to the ground.

"KAREN!" Ryu screamed. Karen was okay thank goodness.

Karen looked up. "No, no." She whimpered. "This can't be happening." They were just winning, but now they were losing.

"Yosh!" Shinji pumped his fists. "I'm going!" He flicked his wrists, and his gauntlets flashed and then a white tiger brace appeared on his left gauntlet and a golden key brace on his right. "Release, power of the oni tiger clan, Oni Henshin!" He inserted the key into his brace. "YAH!"

His sequence: he is surrounded by white light, then he dashes and the Kodenmusha armor forms on him. Then the helmet materializes on him and he grabs hold of the Guan Dao and he slashes the screen, cracking the background and now standing in front of a sky background.

"KODEN GROW!" He grew large. "Kodenmusha, KENZAN!"

"Kodenmusha!" Lee shouted in relief. No surprise that Kodenmusha could grow.

"Ikuze!" Kodenmusha charged at the Mole. "Lee, tell Kodentiger to go Savage!"

"Eh?" Rai wondered what that meant. "Okay. SAVAGE MODE!" Rai shouted.

Kodentiger perked its head up, then roared. It stood on its hind legs, which looked like humanoid legs. It roared and then the two side horn structures on his head stood up. It roared a savages roar.

"Kodentiger, Savage mode, Kenzan!" Rai and Shinji announced.

Kodentiger and Shinji slashed and clawed at the Kagejyus. Kodentiger was fighting in a feral way. But of course, their efforts were somewhat futile. Shinji was going against three monsters with a baby Kodenjyu. Kodentiger didn't fight well. Then both were floored. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea getting baby Kodentiger to go savage." Shinji commented.

Rai smacked his head in shame. "You think!" Rai shouted at Shinji.

"Heh, like a white squirt like you can beat us." The turtle mocked.

Shinji flinched. "What did you call me?"

"White squirt."

"That's what I thought you said." Shinji stood up. "You hurt Kodentiger, and then you insult me, oh I'm mad, I'm mad!" Shinji screamed. "I'M GOING TO BURST! BURST MODE!" Shinji's head then retracted inside somehow and it was replaced by a red Oni like head. It had yellow eyes and a silver mouth plate with two white Oni horns. His upper leg armor shifted down, revealing a black suit and getting bigger shin guards. His shoulder pads spiked up. "BURST KODENMUSHA! KENZAN!" The guan dao split into two dao weapons for Kodenmusha. "Torasenkou Kenjutsu!" Shinji ran in a flash and slashed the three Kagejyus.

"What happened!?" Crow shrieked.

"I don't know, he changed!" Mole commented.

Karen watched the battle. She was real useless in the battle now. But Shinji didn't look like he could win. Turtle's defenses withstood Shinji's weapon mastery, and Crow kept flying and throwing black feather darts at Burst Kodenmusha. Mole dug underground, and attacked the other Kodenjyus. Savage Kodentiger reverted back to simple Kodentiger.

Then Miku appeared next to Karen. "Who are you!?" Karen asked. Miku was silent, then grabbed Karen's left hand, and Karen yelped. Miku took the Kodenbrace and also the yellow Koden Gem. "That's mine!"

"Sorry, but I need to borrow this." Miku said. Miku put on the brace. "Release, Legend of the beast, Koden Henshin!" Miku transformed to Kodenyellow! (Sequence: Miku, Magical Girl Type nude, is surrounded by a yellow cloth, then the cloth wraps around her and it forms the Kodenyellow suit. Kodenkirin bites Miku's head and the helmet is formed)

"EH!?" Karen was surprise. "Kodenyellow!?"

Miku looked at Karen, then at Ryuoh who Mole was clawing. "Kirin Rai Jyu!" Miku called out and Kodenkirin was summoned again. Miku entered Kodenkirin. "Elemental Buso!" Miku announced and Kodenkirin attempted a Buso.

Ryuoh was clawed back, but then Ryuoh landed. Kodenkirin tried to combine, which gave Ryuoh great pain. Lightning surrounded Ryuoh and it seemed to want to force Kodenkirin away from Ryuoh.

"Karen, what are you doing!?" Ryu gasped in pain. Then Miku entered the cockpit. "Karen we can't combine, you know that!" Then Ryu realized that Kodenyellow was not Karen by first glance. "Wait, you're . . . Miku-san." Miku nodded.

"Please step back." Miku said. Ryu did. Miku had a hand to Ryuoh's control orb, and then light emitted from her hands.

Ryuoh glowed silver, then his claw mark disappeared. Ryuoh is healed!

"Whoa!?" Ryu gasped. Kodenkirin combined. "Kirin Ryuoh, Blazing Up!"

"Shall we go Ryu-kun?" Miku asked.

"HM!" Ryu nodded. "Ikuze!" Though he felt strange that Miku was Kodenyellow.

Kirin Ryuoh kept kicking Mole hard with the left leg, then kicked the Mole into the air. "HYAH!" Kirin Ryuoh kicked the Mole into Crow, knocking it away from Burst Kodenmusha.

"Byakko Ougi!" Shinji announced. "White Flash Finish!" Shinji slashed Turtle up with the glowing Guan Daos.

"NO!" The Turtle screamed as his shell shattered and he exploded.

Kirin Ryuoh jumped into the air. "Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu and Miku announced. "Kirin Spire Drop!" Earth surrounded the Kirin Leg creating a spire foot. Kirin Ryuoh flipped in the air. "HAH!" Kirin Ryuoh flash kicked the Mole Kagejyu as it tried to burrow again.

"ARGH!" The Mole exploded, leaving only the Crow.

"Kirin Ryuoh, Legendary Win!"

"Well, I'll be going now Ryu-kun." Miku disappeared and then Kodenkirin detached. Kodenkirin stayed while Miku de-transformed and jumped down to Karen and gave her changer back.

"Here, you can do the rest if you want. I only want to combine with Ryu-kun." Miku said, and she was gone.

Karen gasped when Miku jumped high into the air, but now Karen got her changer back. "Koden Henshin!" She transformed then jumped into Kodenkirin. "Rai, let's go!"

"Ryn, let's go too!" Ryu shouted.

"OH!" Everyone agreed.

"Elemental Gattai!" Ryu and Ryn announced.

"Elemental Gattai!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced.

"Kodenryuoh Blazing Up!"

"Elementaltohja, Charging Up!"

Crow flew into the sky where Shinji couldn't get him. But Kodenryuoh, newly healed, flew up and slashed the Crow's wings. "CAW!" It cawed in pain, and fell to Elementaltohja.

"Elemental Hi Ougi! Giga Elemental BREAK!" Elementaltohja's various animal parts roared, then slashed an earth slash, a water slash, and a thunder slash at the Crow.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu and Rai announced after Kodenryuoh landed. "Dragon Phoenix Strike Zan!" Kodenryuoh used a blazing Roundhouse Kick and then spun and used a blazing slash and struck the Crow in an X shape.

The Crow cried in pain, then dropped and exploded.

Kodenryuoh walked over to Elementaltohja and Shinji as well. Kodenryuoh stood in the middle. "Kodenryuoh, Elementaltohja, Burst Kodenmusha, Legendary . . . WIN!"

- -

Karen found Takumi-sensei inside the auditorium playing the piano (insert Innocent Trap as a piano type song). Karen listened to Takumi-sensei played beautifully.

Takumi-sensei then stopped and looked at Karen. "Karen, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Karen replied.

"That's good." Takumi-sensei said. "That's good."

Then Ojii-chan bursted in, carrying Ryn. "HELP! Ojii-chan's girl napping me!" Ryn shouted.

"I have a name!" Ojii-chan shouted and Takeru appeared on the windows. "And Karen, I have a proposal for you, how about you being in our school trio idol with Ryn and Yume?"

"EH!?" Ryn shouted.

Karen blinked in confusion, and Takumi-sensei smiled. "EH!?" Karen shouted in surprise and Takumi-sensei had his hands on Karen's shoulders.

- -

When the weekend came, there was a large festival on the school grounds just to celebrate the debut of the School Trio Idols. There were food stands and various games as well. Strange . . . Anyway, people had to pay to get in, and most of them wanted to see Ryn, Karen, and Yume.

Karen wore a yellow frilly dress and Ryn wore a pink one. Yume wore a red one. They all wore black strap high heel shoes meant for dancing on stage. They had their ear microphones on. "Well you ready Karen?" Ryn asked.

"As I'll ever be." Karen said. "You know, I'm nervous, this is the first time I've ever sung live to such a large audience." Karen said peeking out to see the large audience from the curtain.

"You'll do fine." Ryn assured Karen. "I just hope I don't mess up."

"You have a beautiful voice, you won't mess up." Karen assured Ryn.

"Thanks." Ryn said.

Yume was panicking _OH MAN! _Ryu thought _I can't believe I'm cross dressing on the weekend! _Then the curtains rose.

"Ikuyo!" Ryn and Karen shouted.

"IKUZE!" Yume shouted. The three of them ran out. Order: Ryn, Yume, Karen. The three of them started singing and dancing (insert favorite girl song). They were really enchanting.

After they were done, the three of them breathed heavily, and the crowd cheer. "I LOVE YOU YUME-CHAN!" A voice shouted out, scaring Ryu.

"WHOO! GO KAREN-CHAN!" Another voice shouted. Karen blushed.

"RYN-CHAN! MAGNIFICENT!" Another voice shouted. Ryn waved to the crowd.

"KAREN-CHAN THAT WAS GREAT!" Takumi-sensei's voice shouted and Karen caught sight of her teacher. Karen blushed and waved to Takumi-sensei.

Ryu was scared. _Oh man, my life . . . is going to get worse from here on out. _Then Ryu looked at Karen's happy joyful face. _But at least, Karen is one step closer to her dream._ Ryu/Yume smiled.

- -

Koden Cosplay! Today GoGo Sentai Boukenger!

"Satoru!" Ryu shouted.

"Masumi!" Rai shouted.

"Souta!" Lee shouted.

"Natsuki!" Karen shouted.

"Sakura!" Ryn shouted.

"I guess I'll try, EIJI!" Shinji shouted.

"Koden Cosplay, Sanjou!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Ryu shouted. "Why is Kodenmusha here and cosplaying Boukensilver? He's an extra warrior!"

"But we needed someone and well, Shinji was the only one." Rai said.

"Man." Ryu growled.

"Anyway, has anyone noticed that Ryu is always naming formations on Ryuoh?" Ryn asked.

"Yeah, Ryu-san has been tending to do that." Karen agreed.

"Eh?" Ryu wondered what everyone was talking about.

"Let's see." Lee opened up a mini notebook. "We got Ryuoh, Kodenryuoh, Tenma Ryuoh, Kirin Ryuoh, Hyper Kicker Ryuoh, Shishi Ryuoh, Tiger Riding Ryuoh, Riding Ryuoh . . . And there's a lot more that Ryu has yet to announce."

"COME ON!" Ryu shouted. "I like names, that's why Ryuoh gets new names every formation."

"HOUOU ELEMENTALTOHJA!" Rai shouted piloting a newly made formation Houou Elementaltohja.

Ryu, Ryn, Lee, Karen, and Shinji sweat dropped. "You do know that Kodenhouou was made for Ryuoh right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Kodenhouou supplies a helmet and gauntlets for Ryuoh." Karen said.

"Man, way to spoil my dream formation." Rai said, making Ryn blush.

Then Ojii-chan's voice sounded from a phone. "By the way, I have a secret. The school and Ryu's house can turn into a Base Robo."

"NANI! What you talking about Ojii-chan?"

"I have a name!" Ojii-chan shouted and Makino appeared on his desk. He was inside his office and he was cosplaying a certain mechanic. "Highschool and House Robo, LAUNCH!" He pulled a lever.

The ground started shaking. Ryu, Ryn, Lee, Karen, and Shinji fumbled around while Rai fumbled in Houou Elementaltohja.

"Just kidding." Ojii-chan said. The six of them sighed.

- -

Koden Life!

Ryu turned in his sleep, then found Ryn in his bed again. "ARGH!"

Next day. "ARGH!"

Again. "ARGH!"

Each day Ryn for some reason was in his room. Now Ryu did what he had to do. Ryu planted a hidden camera to catch Ryn.

- -

"GOT YOU!" Ryu shouted to Ryn.

"Eh?"

"Here's proof." Ryu said showing Ryn the clip.

"Oh, sorry." Ryn didn't realize that she had kept sleep walking into Ryu's room. "I'll try not to next time."

"Hopefully. I don't want people to think that we're sleeping together." Ryu said.

Karen overheard Ryu. "What, sleeping together!? I must investigate." She said,

At night, Ryu turned to the other side this time, and found a sleeping Karen in his bed. "WHAT THE!?" Then after a moment a sleeping Ryn was back in his room. "EE!"

- -

Ojii-chan bursted into the door next morning. "Good morning, have you lost your virginity yet to either Ryn or Karen, Ryu?" Ojii-chan shouted.

"SHUT UP OJII-CHAN!" Ryu shouted kicking Ojii-chan in the head. "I'M SIXTEEN!"

"I have a name . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .!" Ojii-chan shouted and Makino appeared on the wall.

- -

End Chapter 9! Please review!


	10. In a Plant, Rai and Ryn

Same drill. All of you who read Geki Jyu Revival, you should be able to recognize Uncle Strange Man-san. And since I got a comment saying something about killing Ojii-chan so Ryu could live his life the way he wanted to, let this chapter show you what would happen if Ojii-chan was not around!

By the way, if Ryu wants to live his life his way then everyone in this story save for himself will have to be killed, not just Ojii-chan. Ryu is straight yet he's in love with Rai (well part of him), Lee's a Homo in Ryu's eyes, Ryn and Karen are girls that don't care what Ryu sees. Miku well has come close to raping him. Kousuke will shoot at Ryu. Takeshi-sensei punishes Ryu dramatically. Ojii-chan simply dresses him up. And if Ojii-chan and Yume are not funny, then I apologize. (By the way, in case no one noticed, Ojii-chan's names or well most of them or homages to past Sentai warriors) Ryu shall never relax!

Today's eye catcher: First up, Rai, untransformed, is facing the left, then he turns to see the screen, he holds the Shishi axe and chops the screen. After that, the whole background is green and he smirks with Kodengreen behind him. Next, Ryn, untransformed, looks to the right, she then looks at the screen. She holds the Houou Blade Bow and fires a bolt. After that, she is shown winking and Kodenpink is behind her while the background is pink.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers**

Chapter 10: In a plant, Rai and Ryn

"Where did Ojii-chan go!?" Ryu shouted asking Lee one morning.

"I won two tickets to an Onsen, with mixed bathing, and I gave it to Ojii-chan and Shinji so you could relax." Lee said. Ryu hugged Lee.

"THANK LEE!" Ryu shouted. "I love you!"

"EH!?" Ryn and Karen shouted as they walked down the stairs.

"Not like that!" Ryu declared. "I just hope Ojii-chan doesn't hurt himself."

- -

"Yay!" Ojii-chan shouted as he and Shinji got to the Onsen in the mountains. "AND I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan boomed and the words Asuka formed on the sky.

Shinji looked at the clouds that formed Asuka and scoffed. "Why did I have to follow? Why couldn't you invite Tak-kun and Tak-san?"

"Because I got two free passes and it expires today! Plus Tak-san needs to teach his class and Tak-kun has a young student to worry about. So let's go! Mixed Bathing, here I come!"

"NANI!? MIXED!?""

- -

Ryu didn't realize how late they were going to be, so as they ran for it, Ryu grabbed Ryn and Karen by the waists and jumped on a wall and started running. Lee simply ran fast, which he was fast, even faster than the sonic speed Ryu.

However, Ryn and Karen made it to class fine but Ryu was one second late . . . again! "Ryunosuke-kun, your punishment . . . starts!" Takeshi-sensei announced.

"EE!" Ryu screamed.

Today's punishment . . . Ryu was hanging upside down on a rope and he had to juggle as well, upside down. (Anyone understand now that Ojii-chan is actually saving Ryu with Yume?) On top of that, Ryu has to spin a plate on his free foot that wasn't tied up. That and Ryu has to grip onto a water bucket with his teeth and can't spill any drops. It is a miracle that Ryu could even do any problems on the board.

Dark came in late an hour later, and he stared at the dangling Ryu. Takeshi-sensei simply told Dark to sit down.

Takeshi-sensei sat at his desk. "Good, good. I'm surprise that you're still able to move like that." Takeshi-sensei said to Ryu.

_Because this is nothing compared to what I have to face. But still, now I'm regretting that Ojii-chan isn't here to pull me out. Yume could get me out of this situation. Wait, Yume! _"Takeshi-sensei, I really need to use the bathroom." Ryu mumbled. "I think I'm going to wet my pants!" _SHOOT! I really need to use the toilet now!_

"Then wet them." Takeshi-sensei said. Then he turned his head and realized that Ryu was really wetting his pants, or almost. "HEY! Don't get my floor dirty! GO, GO!" Takeshi-sensei untied Ryu and then Ryu ran out the door after he crash landed.

Later, Yume entered the room (insert Yume's theme song! Any suggestions?). "Hello everyone!" Yume squealed.

"HELLO YUME-CHAN!" The boys screamed. Takeshi-sensei pushed his glasses up his nose.

Yume turned around. _Sorry, Uncle Strange Man-san, I promised that I would keep my gender, but I've broken that promise._

- -

Uncle Strange Man-san from afar fell to his knees and sneezed. "No, Ryunosuke, no! Stay a boy!"

- -

"What's everyone staring at, let's resume class!" Yume skipped to Ryu's seat.

Some lecherous guy (either some different person or the one who hit on Karen a few chapters back) 'dropped' his pencil on the ground. As Yume walked past him, the guy quickly took the pencil off the ground. The force of the wind created by the quick lifting blew up Yume's skirt. Yume yelped. Yume forced her skirt down then turned to look at the lecherous guy. Yume smiled a sly smile. "You saw didn't you?"

"Should I say no?" The guy asked smiling. Yume then grabbed the guy's face. "Eh?"

"So, anything else you want to see?" Yume asked menacingly. "Anything you want to touch?" Not that there was anything to touch on Yume seeing as how her chest is simply Ryu stuffing his/her bra. (OH MY! It's so awkward writing about Yume)

"Well." The guy said.

"KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF BASTARD OF A PERSON!" Yume threw a fist into the guy's face. The guy went flying into the board, and crashed on the board. Yume bit her middle finger. "Nice." She said.

"Good job." Takeshi-sensei gave Yume a thumbs up. The lecherous guy simply slid to the ground happy that he was smacked by a girl but not happy that all he has on his face was a fist mark and not a slap mark.

As Yume continued her walk to her desk, Ryu freaked out. _OH MY! I think I just acted like Miku-san at that moment!_

Ryu actually continued the day as Yume! Except for gym class at least, but still, YUME!

- -

Let's go to Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan was relaxing in the bath. "Come on, bring on the babes!" Ojii-chan said.

Moments later. "WAH! It's only a bunch of fat guys!"

"Who are you calling fat!?" The guys bellowed at the lone Ojii-chan.

"Man, where is Shinji!? Why isn't he suffering with me!?"

Shinji was practicing Seigi Byakko Kenpo in the woods nearby.

- -

After school ended, Yume snuck around, then ran up the roof. Yume was going to change back to Ryu here. But then, Ryu heard a girl's voice. "Ark-kun!" A girl's voice shouted out. It belonged to a big busted girl named Kari and she hugged Dark from behind. She pressed her breasts to the back of Dark's head. Yume hid behind a pipe and quickly changed. Then Ryu ran down. He joined up with Rai, Ryn, Karen, and Lee. Reika had club activities again so Rai had time. "What took you so long?" Lee asked.

"And where were you the whole day?" Karen asked.

"That's for me to know." Ryu declared. Ryn and Rai got suspicious of Ryu, though they didn't know about what.

- -

Kai sat casually and drank tea from a cup. "Kyo-chan." Kai said glaring at Kyoko.

"Got it." Kyoko said. She opened up her book. _"Plants of hell plants of heaven, rise up and bring your poison to the world, bring despair to the world. RISE UP! Mandrake!" _The shadows swirled in the room, then it formed into a green monster. This monster had an orange chest and a orange bulb on his horned head. He had green vines going down from the top of his hands. His legs were comprised of multiple vines merged together. He had spiked shoulder pads that resembled a swirling vine.

"I will do as you command mistress." Mandrake bowed, then teleported to the city.

- -

Lets go to Ojii-chan! "GAH! These are females, but they aren't the right species!" Ojii-chan was surrounded by monkeys.

"OOKI!" The monkeys shrieked then started beating Ojii-chan up.

"Why isn't Shinji here to suffer with me!?"

Shinji was practicing with the Guan Dao. "I wonder how Ojii-chan is doing." Shinji said.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan boomed and the monkeys all stacked on each other to create the words for Asuka.

- -

"DESPAIR, GIVE ME DESPAIR!" Mandrake shrieked as he whipped civilians with his whips. Then he opened ups his orange chest revealing a black portal. "Get in there!" The civilians screamed. A woman, another woman, and a man were pulled into the vortex, then a business man, then a couple, then construction workers. "YES! CONTINUE TO FUEL ME WITH DESPAIR!"

- -

Rai and Ryn walked next to each other while Ryu was talking with Lee and Karen listening in on Ryu and Lee. "Tsubasa-san?" Rai asked Ryn.

"Hm?" Ryn said. "You know you can just call me Ryn."

Rai bowed to Ryn. "Anyway, I have to ask, what are your tastes in men?"

"Eh?" Ryn asked.

"Sorry, it's a strange question." Rai shook his head.

"No, I can tell you." Ryn said. She then looked at Ryu. "Well, my dream guy must be strong, have strong morals, be really cute," Ryn giggled at this part, "maybe be a little childish. I mean most people hate childish people but they interest me. They're the most interesting people." Rai seemed to look in despair. "But all in all, I just want a guy who cares for me deeply, who is willing to sacrifice himself to save his friends. Someone who isn't afraid."

Rai looked at Ryu now. Rai knew the dream guy that Ryn was talking about was Ryu. Rai sighed. Wait, why did Rai sigh like that? It was like he was thinking that he had no chance with Ryn.

Then the five Koden Gems reacted and they flew off. Ryu-tachi followed the gems.

Mandrake was whipping people then Ryu jumped up and flying side kicked Mandrake on the head. "Who did that!?" The people in the area minus the Kodenrangers ran for it. Mandrake turned to see Ryu and the others inserting the gems into their respective changers.

"Minna, Ikuzo!" Ryu shouted.

"Release, Legend of the Beast! Koden . . . Henshin!" Fire engulfed Ryu, lightning struck Rai, Water and Ice encased Lee. Stone wrapped around Karen. Wind flew around Ryn. The elements scattered and the Kodenjyu bit their respective Kodenranger forming the suits.

"The flames of courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The body is charged with the gentle spark of light. Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

"The senses are strengthened by constant training of the body. Unshakable Body , Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

"The Elemental Power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of justice!" Ryu announced.

"Elemental Sentai, KODENRANGERS!"

"Enough with the poses." Mandrake said. "TAKE THIS!" He swung his right vine whip. Ryu grabbed the whip, and Rai slashed the whip off with the Kodenbuster blade. Mandrake yelled in pain, but then the whip reformed.

"No way." Lee gasped. The five charged at Mandrake, but then Mandrake grabbed Karen by the waist with the vine whip, and threw her into Lee, then Ryn jumped ready to slash Mandrake with the blade bow, but Ryn was wrapped by the whip, and was thrown into a lamp post.

"RYN!" Ryu and Rai shouted in worry. Then Rai and Ryu were smacked away with the two whips of Mandrake. Rai fell on Ryn.

"Sorry!" Rai got off Ryn in an instant.

Ryu struggled to get up. "Why you." Ryu growled. "Koden Ougi!" Ryu announced, Ryu then ran and kicked off of Mandrake's chest. "Blazing Ryu Kick!" Ryu flying side kicked Mandrake's chest.

Mandrake fell while Ryu landed. Mandrake chuckled. "Got you." Mandrake stood up and opened up his chest ready to suck Ryu in.

"What the heck!?" Ryu shouted. Ryu, though firmly planted to the ground, was slowly being pulled into the vortex.

"Ryu!" Ryn screamed in terror. She ran up to Ryu and pushed him out of the way. Ryn was then quickly sucked in.

"RYN!" Rai shouted. He ran up to Ryn and grabbed her hand trying to keep her from being fully sucked in.

"SHISHI-SAN! RYN!" Ryu ran up to Rai and Ryn, but then Mandrake grabbed Ryu by the waist and then threw Ryu behind Mandrake.

"WAH!" Rai and Ryn were sucked into the vortex.

"KAICHO!" Lee screamed.

"RYN-SAN!" Karen screamed.

"NO!" Ryu shrieked. "You bastard!" Ryu pushed a button on his changer brace. The Twin Dragon Jians materialized in front of Ryu. Ryu grabbed hold of the two swords. "YAH!" Ryu ran and quickly slashed Mandrake up.

"TENMA BELL CANNON!"

"KIRIN RIN KEN!" Lee fired the cannon and Karen threw her Chakrams at Mandrake. Ryu slashed Mandrake then ducked allowing the projectiles to hit, then Ryu uppercut slashed Mandrake.

- -

Rai, civilian form, was lying front first inside some sort of woods and he woke up. The woods were oddly colored. Nothing was really green. Purple, blue, magenta. Where was the green? Rai stood up, dusted himself, then found Ryn untransformed on the ground near him. "Ryn!" Rai ran up to Ryn and shook her awake. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ryn said rubbing her eyes as she wakened. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Rai replied. "All I remember was the Kagejyu sucking us into some sort of vortex." Rai helped Ryn up. "Let's go."

Rai and Ryn walked a bit. They looked up and realized that the sky was purple, not blue. The clouds looked like haze. This was no normal forest. There was however one color in these woods, yellow. Rai walked up to the flower. "This looks normal." Rai commented as he turned to face Ryn.

Ryn stared in horror. The flower was moving up and it opened up like a mouth. "RAI!" Ryn shouted pushing Rai out of the way.

"Wha!?" Rai fell down and then looked up to see the flower blow some sort of dust. Ryn got caught in the dust, then the dust cleared as Ryn coughed and fanned the dust away. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryn said. Then she collapsed in Rai's arms.

"Shoot." Rai said. Then the flower reacted again ready to extend and eat Ryn. Rai turned sharply and grabbed the stem of the flower. "Die!" Rai hissed, then crushed the stem of the flower. The flower petals fell to the floor, and Rai crushed the yellow flower with his foot. Rai then looked at the passed out Ryn and then wondered what to do. Rai touched her forehead and she had a fever. Rai sighed. Then he sat down and let Ryn use him as a lap pillow. "Hope this will help."

- -

Let's see what Ojii-chan is up to. "These are females all right, just not young!" Ojii-chan shouted. There were all old ladies everywhere.

"Ooh, you're a handsome man." One old lady said.

"Let's play with him." Another one said.

"EE! WHY ISN'T SHINJI SUFFERING WITH ME!?"

Shinji was taking a nap in the woods.

- -

"RAH!" Ryu slashed Mandrake's whip, but the whip kept reforming. Then Ryu crouched and allowed Karen to jump off his shoulder. Karen floated in the sky drunkenly, then fell and slashed Mandrake's center.

Course Mandrake was still standing, but then Lee jumped in the air. "Tenma Bell Crush!" Lee fired a few icy and watery shots from his cannon, then took out the bell knuckles and then smashed Mandrake with the knuckles, creating a loud gong sound.

Ryu drew the Kodenstaff Rod and Karen and Lee drew the Kodenbuster. They stood side by side, Karen, Ryu, and Lee. Ryu swung his rod around, then crouched and held the rod behind him. "ELEMENTAL CLIMAX BOMBER!" Fire energy had formed in Ryu's stretched out hand and the three fired their elemental attacks at Mandrake.

Mandrake took the attack, but then he stood up. "You know, if you kill me, you'll kill that Green and Pink warriors in my world as well as the others that I have captured." He said. "Now have a taste of the despair that the humans are supplying me in my world!" His orange bulb head opened up and then pink orbs fired at Ryu, Lee, and Karen. The three flipped away, but if they didn't hurry up and find a solution, then they won't save anyone.

- -

Ryn rested on Rai's lap. Rai stroked Ryn's hair, then he remembered his first meeting with a girl . . . a girl named Ryn Tsubasa.

_Twelve-year-old Rai, wearing a green opened coat and tan shorts, was facing off against a white T-shirt and black pants gang. "Bring it on." Rai said. "You didn't beat me before, and you never will!" Rai got into a big fight with the gang, beating off the small fry. However, the battle lasted a long time and he was exhausted. Then an eleven-year-old girl wearing a pink dress and a pink ribbon white bonnet ran out between Rai and the big guy._

"_STOP IT!" The girl shouted. "Both of you."_

"_Get out of the way you wench!" The big guy shouted._

_Rai stared in terror as the big guy was about to throw a fist into the girl that was right in front of him. Rai reacted and pushed the girl out of the way. Rai took the hit, but then he crashed into some shattered glass on the floor. "GAH!" Rai screamed in pain. The glass made a cut in his left arm. "YOU!" Rai threw his right fist into the big guy's face. The big guy was knocked out. Rai panted then took one look at his arm. It was big, but it was nothing. However, the girl was crying. "What's wrong?" Rai asked the girl._

"_I hate it."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I hate it when I see boys fight. I hate vicious people. I hate it, I hate it. Why can't people just get along?"_

_Rai sighed. "Because, some people just can't." Then Rai grunted in pain and dropped to his knee. He held his left hand in pain._

_The girl looked at Rai. "Are you hurt?" The girl checked Rai's arm._

"_It's just a scratch." Rai said._

"_That's too big to be a scratch." The girl said. She then took off her bonnet and took off the pink ribbon that tied her hair in a ponytail. Her hair was let down and Rai stared at the girl's beauty. The girl then wrapped Rai's arm with the ribbon, tying it to keep the blood from dripping. "There, all better." Ryn said._

"_Thanks." Rai said._

"_You're welcome." Ryn said smiling. "Please don't be afraid to be gentle, it will make you a better person."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Well, just right now you were gentle enough to let me wrap your arm with my ribbon." The girl stood up and put on her bonnet._

"_Wait, I can't take this ribbon, it's yours."_

"_Keep it, I have a lot." The girl replied. She was about to walk off when Rai grabbed her shoulder and turned her around._

"_My name is Rai Shishi, what's yours?" Rai was frantic to know._

_The girl looked at Rai with disbelief, but then she replied, "Ryn, Tsubasa Ryn." She then walked off._

_Rai looked at the young girl, then looked at his bandaged arm. He looked at Ryn with eyes of longing._

Well that was the past, and that was why Rai became the more serious gentle type. Rai looked at Ryn's beautiful sleeping face. "I love you, Ryn." Rai whispered. (EH!?) Rai touched Ryn's forehead, but it didn't look like the fever was letting. Then Ryn woke up. "Sorry." Rai said.

"Hm?"

"Sorry to wake you." Rai said.

"No, it's not your fault." Ryn was breathing heavily. She got up.

"Can you walk?" Rai asked.

"Yes." Ryn replied. However, she stumbled along the way and Rai had to help her.

"Don't push yourself okay Ryn?" Rai said to Ryn. Ryn nodded. Rai then sighed. _That event happened five years ago, but I wonder if Ryn here even remembers me, I wonder if she remembers the ribbon that she bandaged me with. But still, she has her eyes on Ryu, I can't just go between them._ Rai thought so desperately.

Then the two of them came to the center of the forest. Ryn gasped upon seeing a horrifying sight. "What is that!?"

There, was a tree, but not a normal tree, but a purple colored tree and humans were wrapped to the tree by vines. The tree was draining the people of their despair.

Rai growled. "That bastard." Rai said. Then he found Kageshis around them. "Ryn, let's go." Course, he realized that the Koden Gems were not with them. "Shoot." Rai and Ryn fought hand to hand with the Kageshis. Ryn however was struggling with her fever, and Rai had to protect her a few times.

- -

"HAH!" Ryu slashed Mandrake. "YAH!" Ryu kicked Mandrake.

"YAH!" Karen kicked Mandrake into Lee.

"AH CHA!" Lee punched Mandrake's back.

"Open up Mandrake's chest, these are orders!" Ryu commanded. The sun was starting to set. Ryu, Lee, and Karen got into a group, then the three dashed at Mandrake. "Koden Elemental Wings!" Lee and Karen created blue and yellow wing shapes and Ryu created a red center. The three of them crashed into Mandrake, but the chest still stayed.

- -

Rai finished off the last Kageshis with a spear stab. Rai was exhausted. Then fire, water, and earth flashed from the sky and almost struck Rai. "What the!?" Rai looked up, and there was a rift in the sky. "Huh?"

Ryn struggled to Rai, but then Rai allowed Ryn to use his shoulder as a support. "What is that?" Ryn asked.

"I don't know." Rai said. Then lightning and a tornado flashed in the sky, and the pink and green Koden gems flew to Ryn and Rai. "About time." Rai decided to contact Ryu.

- -

Ryu's changer beeped. "Hello?"

"Ryu." Rai's voice sounded.

"Rai!?"

"Yes. I have an idea, but I need you and Lee and Karen to do an attack from the outside. You up for it?"

"Got it." Ryu said. "Karen, Lee, let's go!"

Karen and Lee aimed their busters at Mandrake, then Ryu jumped into the air. Ryu was ablaze while Ryuoh appeared projected. "SHOOT!" Karen and Lee fired their shots.

"Super Kodenjyu Ougi! Hyper Blazing Break!" Ryu was engulfed in shot flames then flew and kicked Mandrake hard and Mandrake was shot.

- -

At the same time, Rai and Ryn transformed. Ryn gave Rai her Blade Bow, and Rai used his Shishi Axe as an arrow. "Lion Phoenix Shooter!" Rai announced. He aimed at the rift. Ryn used Rai's Kodenbuster blade to free the entrapped people by cutting the vines. "Thunderstorm Shot!" Rai fired the electrified and stormed Shishi Axe at the rift. The axe struck and so did Ryu's kick and the shots.

- -

"ARGH!" Mandrake screamed, his chest bursting open. Multiple pink orbs flew out and they revealed humans. After the humans woke up, they ran away. Two more pink orbs flew out and Rai and Ryn appeared. Mandrake screamed and exploded.

- -

Daisan knew what he had to do. _"Revive . . . revive . . . the vines of hell . . . revive, MANDRAKE! REVIVE!"_

_- -_

Mandrake grew, and he looked more feral this time. He crouched like a savage and he had clawed plant hands.

"Koden Shorai!" The Kodenrangers will not give up.

"Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Shishi Rai Jyu!"

"Tiger Rai Jyu!" Ryu and Rai shouted.

"Tenma Rai Jyu!"

"Kirin Rai Jyu!"

"Houou Rai . . ." Ryn coughed as the Kodenjyus were summoned.

"Ryn!" Ryu shouted in worry as he jumped on top of Ryuoh. Ryn dropped to the ground front first and she de-transformed. "What's going on!?"

"She has a fever, all because of that plant!" Rai shouted. "I won't forgive you, Elemental Gattai!" The Green, Blue, Yellow, and Tiger Koden Gems flashed their respective lights.

"Elemental Henkei!" Ryuoh battle form was formed. "Ryuoh, Blazing Up!"

"Elementaltohja, Charging Up!"

Elementaltohja and Ryuoh faced the Feral Mandrake. "Finish it quickly!" Rai commanded.

"OH!" Ryu, Lee, and Karen agreed. Elementaltohja charged and slashed Feral Mandrake, then Ryuoh kicked Feral Mandrake. However, Feral Mandrake clawed Ryuoh, then wrapped Elementaltohja's sword with a whip, then kept clawing Elementaltohja. Elementaltohja Kirin kneeded Feral Mandrake.

Ryn was really feeling sick. She coughed and coughed. Then Miku came up to the fallen Ryn. Miku turned Ryn over. "You." Ryn growled at Miku.

"Sh, don't talk, just rest." Miku said to Ryn. "You have a fever, but if you rest you'll be okay." The Pink Koden Gem flew to Miku.

"Eh?" Ryn was surprised the gem would fly to Miku. Karen had said that some other girl had transformed into Kodenyellow, but Karen and Ryn had switched changers but the henshins didn't work. Just who is Miku and how is she able to command the Koden Gems?

Miku took Ryn's changers, wore them, then inserted the gem and pushed the gem. "Release, Legend of the Beast." Miku then did the requirements for Henshin. "Koden . . . HENSHIN!" She punched the air. Wind flew around Miku.

(Sequence: Miku is magical girl nude and a pink ribbon surrounds her whole body. The cloth engulfs her body and she gets the Kodenpink suit. Then Kodenhouou bites her head and she gets the helmet.)

Kodenpink stood near Ryn. Ryn was lying on the ground panting as the fever was really getting to her. "Houou Rai Jyu." Miku summoned Kodenhouou and Miku jumped into Kodenhouou.

"GAH!" Ryuoh fell to the floor. "This is tough." Ryu said as Feral Mandrake had so many feral techniques. Feral Mandrake clawed the fallen Ryuoh, then threw Ryuoh into Elementaltohja. Ryuoh got up and tried to kick Feral Mandrake, but then Feral Mandrake grabbed Ryuoh's leg and threw Ryuoh away. Feral Mandrake howled.

"Elemental Gattai!" Miku announced. Then Kodenhouou and Ryuoh merged. Ryuoh received the Houou gauntlets and helmet.

"Eh?" Ryu looked around and Kodenpink teleported to his cockpit. "Ryn, I thought you were sick." Then Ryu looked down and saw Ryn on the ground. "Wait, you're not Ryn." Ryu said.

"You don't recognize me?" Miku asked.

"Miku-san!?"

Then Miku held Ryu's hand which was over the control orb. "Ryu-kun, let's go together. I can show you so many things."

"Eh?"

Elementaltohja got up. "SAVAGE SHISHI KO!" Rai announced and Kodenshishi's chest head fired elemental orbs at Feral Mandrake. Feral Mandrake was about to whip Elementaltohja, but then Kodenryuoh grabbed Feral Mandrake's whip.

"Kodenryuoh, Blazing Up!" Ryu and Miku shouted. Kodenryuoh pulled Feral Mandrake over, then kept slashing Feral Mandrake. This happened on and on and on. Then Kodenryuoh kicked Feral Mandrake into the sky.

"Wha, what is this? It seems so fluid, like Miku-san and my movements are more than just in synch. It is as though, we are truly one being." Ryu remarked .Kodenryuoh was functioning better than ever! Then Kodenryuoh flew into the sky and smashed Feral Mandrake down.

"Ready Ryu-kun?" Miku asked.

"YOSH!" Ryu shouted. "AHH!" He screamed loudly. "BURST MODE!"

- -

"BURST MODE!" Ojii-chan shouted. He and Shinji were the only one's in the bath.

"Hm?" Shinji looked at Ojii-chan as Shinji washed his own arm.

"I don't know, just felt like saying it."

- -

"AHH!" Ryu screamed in rage, or triumph, I don't know. It just felt right. Kodenryuoh's wings started to shine silver, then the wings enlarged in a silver light. The enlargement was simply an illusion, but nonetheless, Kodenryuoh was now not simply Kodenryuoh. "SHINING KODENRYUOH! BLAZING UP! AHH!" Shining Kodenryuoh flew down, his sword enlarged in flames and light. "ELEMENTAL BURST HI OUGI! Shining Blazing Hikari Kasai . . . ZAN!" Shining Kodenryuoh flew down.

"Elemental Hi Ougi, Giga Elemental BREAK!" Elementaltohja slashed three slashes at Feral Mandrake, Earth, Water, and Lightning.

"YAH!" Shining Kodenryuoh flew down and slashed Feral Mandrake in half from the waist with the powerful slash. Shining Kodenryuoh landed behind Feral Mandrake. As Feral Mandrake exploded from its multiple slashes, Shining Kodenryuoh reverted back to Kodenryuoh. Feral Mandrake exploded.

Elementaltohja stood next to Kodenryuoh. "Shining Kodenryuoh, Elementaltohja, Legendary . . . WIN!"

The Kodenrangers landed on the ground and reverted back to civilian form. The sun was almost set. Ryu lifted the unconscious Ryn off the ground bridal style. "Ryn, Ryn, Ryn!" Miku threw the changers back to Ryu and the gem as well.

"She'll be okay, just let her rest." Miku then jumped off. "Bye Ryu-kun."

Rai bowed to Ryu. "I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, Ryn wouldn't be suffer . . ."

"Nah, it's not your fault. Ryn tends to get herself in situations. Besides, Miku-san said to let her rest. Well, let's go home." Ryu walked and Lee and Karen followed Ryu.

Rai however started walking back to his home. "Ryn." He looked over to the other four's direction. "Ryn." Then he smiled. "Always getting yourself between things. Should've known that was just your nature." Rai then walked off.

- -

Young girls were about to enter the bath, and Shinji was gone. What they found was a fainted Ojii-chan in the bath. "AHH!" The girls shrieked.

"Is that, girls I hear?" Ojii-chan asked, but then he sunk.

Moments later, Ojii-chan and Shinji met up. "Man, that sucked." Ojii-chan said. "Last time I brought Ryu here young girls flocked over to see Ryu . . . oh! DARN IT! Shouldn't have brought you here, Shinji."

"Whatever." Shinji scoffed. "But look over there." Shinji pointed at a yellow colored knight which used a claymore weapon.

"Not a Kagejyu, but I need something to throw my anger at." Ojii-chan took out his changer and Shinji flicked his wrists.

"Oh look at that, an Ojii-chan and a demon." The knight said to Ojii-chan.

"I have a name." Ojii-chan said. There were two rocks to the sides of Ojii-chan. The rock on the right read Asuka, and the one on the left read Kodensage.

"And my name is Shinji Minami!" Shinji declared. "Kodenmusha!"

"Release, Howl of the Savage! Sage Henshin!"

"Release, power of the Oni Tiger clan, Oni Henshin!" Both of them transformed.

"Sage Ougi! Blazing Lunar Slash!" Fire surrounded the battlefield and Ojii-chan drew his sword, then dashed and slashed the knight who was trying to enter the Onsen to kill a girl.

"Seigi Byakko Kenpo Byakko Ougi, Howling Rage!" Shinji got into Tiger Palm stance, then rapid palm thrust the knight. "Torasenkou Kenjutsu Byakko Ougi!" Shinji drew his Guan Dao from thin air. "Tora Oni SLICE!" Shinji slashed the knight with a flashing blade, and Ojii-chan came in for one more hot slash. The fire around the battlefield disappeared. The knight groaned, then exploded.

"Sage and Musha, the unstoppable duo formed from the Koden Fighters! SANJOU AND WIN!" The two shouted.

- -

Koden Cosplay! Today, Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger!

"Jan!" Ryu shouted.

"Ran!" Ryn shouted.

"Retsu!" Lee shouted. "Or Ken." Lee switched to Ken's outfit, then Retsu's. This continued from time to time.

"Rio." Rai said. "Or Gou." Rai switched to Gou's outfit, then Rio's, This continued from time to time.

"Mele!" Karen squealed.

"Koden Cosplay, Sanjou!"

"Well, as it is said, only one chosen by the Koden Gems can become Kodenrangers." Ryu said.

"But look at this busty girl!" Lee said.

"She transformed, twice!" Rai indicated with his fingers.

"Just who is she?" Karen said.

"She's someone who touched Ryu! I won't forgive her!" Ryn shrieked.

Ryu coughed. "Anyway, Burst Mode, it was cool."

"So how did it feel?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, it felt good when Miku and I did it." Ryu said.

Lee and Rai stared at Ryu. "Why does it sound so weird with his wording?" Rai asked.

"Who cares, he's gorgeous!" Lee exclaimed.

"See you all next time!" Ryu-tachi shouted.

"By the way, when is Ojii-chan coming back?" Ryu asked.

"Next time." Lee replied.

"WAH!" Ryu screamed. "Well until then, let me relax!" Too bad! Ryu still has Ryn, Karen, and Lee to worry about in home! And Miku to worry about in the outside world at night. _HOLY CRUD! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED!_

- -

Koden Life.

Ryu set Ryn in bed. Ryu then decided to take a walk in the moonlight.

Miku was walking in the park with her brother. "By the way, where is that box Miku?" Kousuke asked Miku. "I want it back. I really need to test out what is inside." Miku ignored Kousuke, but then Kousuke grabbed Miku's hand. "Please tell your Onii-chan." Kousuke begged.

Miku noticed Ryu walking in the park. "HELP!" Miku screamed. "SOMEONE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" This caught Ryu's attention.

"EH!?" Kousuke was surprised by his sister's action.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD OF A PERSON!" Ryu shouted drop kicking Kousuke on the head. Then Ryu grabbed Miku's hand. "Let's run." The two ran.

"Why you." Kousuke growled. He drew a machine gun from his coat. "I'm going to kill that kid! And if he tries something funny to my sister, oh then he has more things to worry about after I kill him." He searched.

Ryu and Miku hid behind a bush, then Miku hugged Ryu. "My hero!" Miku squealed.

"Sh." Ryu shushed Miku, then Kousuke passed them. Miku then reached into Ryu's pockets. "EE!" Miku took out the box that she had given Ryu. "Huh?"

Miku kissed Ryu's cheek. "Thanks for keeping it safe for me. Ja ne." She then jumped off.

"That was weird." Ryu said. Ryu got up, but then Miku jumped back to Ryu's spot. "Hm, what is it Miku-san?"

"Almost forgot, your reward." Miku said.

"It wasn't the kiss?" Ryu asked, then Miku stripped right in front of Ryu, showing her naked body to Ryu's sixteen year old eyes. Ryu's eyes widened in surprise.

- -

Next day, Ryn was up and fine. "Where's Ryu?" She asked Karen and Lee. The two pointed to Ryu's room, where Ryu was simply staring at the ceiling with the same eyes that stared at Miku's nude body.

" . . . YAH!" Ryu shrieked eventually. He spouted so much blood like a fountain from his nose for some reason. Must've been a late reaction.

"KYA!" Karen and Ryn shrieked as they saw Ryu's bleeding nose.

"Oh ho, Ryu must've gotten a good view in his dreams." Lee commented.

"ECCHI!" Ryn and Karen kicked Lee in the head.

"He's the ecchi one." Lee groaned pointing at Ryu, then fell.

- -

Ends chapter 10. Please review. Just a question, how many hate Ojii-chan?

By the way, there is a new Poll in my profile page about Koden Couples, so if you haven't checked it out, please do so and vote please! I would appreciate it.


	11. SHINE! Radiant Wings!

Same drill!

Today's Eye Catcher: Kodenred is seen with his personal weapons as he prepares in his Dragon Stance. Then Kodenred slashes all over, finally ending with an upper slash. The screen shows Kodenred and Ryu back to back. Then Ryu is seen in place of Kodenred and Ryu does the same. The screen ends with Ryu and Yume are seen together and Kodenred is seen in the background going, EH! Yume hugs Ryu from behind and Yume winks and smiles while Ryu is . . . happy. (Please give some feedback on this Eye Catcher)

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 11: SHINE! Radiant Wings!

Koden, Kage. Legend, Shadow. Light, Darkness. Throughout the centuries, the Koden Powers and the Kage Powers have been at odds with each other. The Kage powers fight to bring despair where there are joy and light. The Koden powers are powers meant to combat these powers from the shadows. The Koden Fighters have been the ones who fought the Kage powers for centuries. The recent Koden Fighters consisted of five warriors. Three of them have shown their faces, Kodensage, nameless old man. Kodenknight, mysterious gallant knight, and Kodenmusha, one of the Oni Tiger Clan, a clan which fought alongside the generations of Koden Fighters since the beginning of time.

Now the mantle of the Koden Fighters are no more. Now five more warriors take their place. They are, Elemental Sentai Kodenranger.

- -

"HAH!" Kodenred shouted slashing a Kageshi. The Kodenrangers are seen fighting with Kageshis. (Imagine Kodenred fighting Kageshis as the narration goes. Same goes for each Kodenranger)

Ryunosuke Rekka: Kodenred. Orphaned as a baby, he was taken in by Kodensage, though Ryunosuke himself does not know the man who raised him is a Koden Fighter. Ryunosuke is unsure of himself, and has no self confidence, but when the situation calls for it, Ryunosuke will not falter in his will. He has a just heart. He fights to protect that which he never truly had, families. The Kage powers will create despair anywhere, and Ryunosuke will not stand to see families get hurt. He is called Ryu by his friends.

"Whirlwind Flash!" Kodenpink fired spiraling pink bolts from her blade bow, shooting the bolts at the Kageshis.

Ryn Tsubasa: Kodenpink. Cheerful and popular, she is a childhood friend to Ryu and is the first person ever to befriend Ryu. Is in love with Ryu, though has yet to confess. She is a real beautiful girl. She fights to protect the love in the world. Despair destroys love, Ryn will not give in to that despair.

"Shishi Thunder Tomahawk!" Kodengreen threw his axe like a boomerang, striking all of the Kageshis around him down.

Rai Shishi: Kodengreen. Serious, and gentle. Is in love with Ryn since the two met. Ryn seems to not remember Rai, but Rai loves her, and has kept the ribbon that Ryn has given him. Unfortunately, Ryn has eyes for Ryu only. Rai respects Ryu and vice versa. Rai likes little children and that is what he fights for, to make sure no children will ever shed tears. Tears that Rai does not want to remember.

"AH CHA!" Kodenblue round housed and then slashed a Kageshi with his Kodenbuster blade.

Lee Hamura: Kodenblue. Playful and straightforward. He cannot tell a lie, which is why he calls Ryu, Gorgeous. Is real athletic and is the best friend of Rai. Rai used to bully Lee, but that made Lee get stronger, now the two are best of friends. He likes to play, and is real carefree. He fights to protect the joy of playing. Despair will not bring him down, because he will always smile through.

"Elemental Ougi! Kirin Disks!" Kodenyellow threw her Kirin Rin Kens. The Rin Kens seemed to multiply because of the drunken nature of Kodenyellow's movements. The Chakrams slashed the Kageshis to bits.

Karen Hibiki: Kodenyellow. Has a dream of becoming a singing idol. Has feelings for Ryu. She has an innocent nature, and is kind to everyone. She has a teacher which she admires. A master of Drunken Fist, she uses this technique against the Kage monsters that she encounters. She loves music, and she fights to protect the happiness that music creates.

"RYUNOSUKE!" Kai screamed. He wore his mask. He jumped down and started throwing his powerful fists at Ryu. Ryu used his wrists to block, and slashed at Kai. Kai used his own armbands to parry Ryu's sword, then kicked off of Ryu.

Yoh Kai. He leads the Kagejyus against the Kodenrangers. An insane fighter. He goes berserk when someone unworthy calls him by his true name, which is unknown now. Only the beginning of his true name has been muttered. He is a powerful fighter, able to take on just Kodenred and pink with simply fists. He is a formidable opponent. Can the Kodenrangers win?

Ryn, Karen, Lee, and Rai were facing off against a new spiked shell blue Turtle Kagejyu.

Ryu was in a deadlock with Kai, sword to armband. "You've gotten stronger, Ryunosuke Rekka." Kai remarked.

"Thanks, Yoh Kai of the Kage Powers." Ryu grunted. Ryu and Kai pushed off. Ryu's swords were in the air. Ryu threw a fist into Kai's mask, Kai grabbed the hand before it touched the mask and threw Ryu to the ground. Kai stomped and Ryu rolled away. Ryu spun on the ground, and kicked Kai. Ryu continued spinning into a handstand then pushed off the ground and landed on his feet. "Here I come!" Ryu charged at Kai.

Kai growled and wiped his mouth, then came up and found Ryu's fist flying into his gut. "GWAH!" Kai spat in pain. Ryu then spun, and kicked Kai into the air.

"I'm going to finish you off today!" Ryu declared. Ryu jumped off the ground, and a flame emitted from his feet.

Kai looked at Ryu. "The Dragon's Flare, that's what you're going to use?" Kai chuckled lightly.

The Dragon's Flare, a powerful flame that Ryunosuke discovered. First used because of Ryu's desire to protect. This flame has allowed Ryuoh to combine with Kodenhouou to create Kodenryuoh. The Dragon's Flare is powerful, but is it powerful enough to finish off Kai once and for all?

Ryu was flying through the air, then the flames from his feet rose up to his hands which then grabbed the falling Twin Dragon Jians. "Dragon's Flare, Flaring Finale!" Ryu held his swords pointing down. The swords formed flaming wings. "I'm coming!" Ryu bursted through the sky.

"Don't make me laugh!" Kai shouted. He got ready to defend. Ryu slashed. Kai then used his armbands to block the swords. Ryu continued slashing and Kai continued blocking. Then gravity took over and the two started falling to the ground. "I'll kill you! Kage Ougi, Dark Serpent Kick!"

"Koden Ougi! Blazing Ryu Kick!" Ryu and Kai got into their flying kick stances in the air. The Dragon's Flare surrounded Ryu while a Dark Flare surrounded Kai. The two flew at each other. "HAH!"

"YAH!" Kai and Ryu flew at each other, then their kicks landed. A red and black explosion occurred.

"Thunder Water Spire Bomber!" Rai, Lee, and Karen fired their Koden Crossbow Buster.

"Whirlwind Flash!" Ryn fired swirling bolts of energy at the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu took both attacks, then exploded.

Ryu and Kai landed with huge thuds. Kai was the first to stand up. "Looks like it didn't work!" Kai chuckled maniacally as he was still alive despite taking a Dragon's Flare attack. Kai laughed loudly as Ryu struggled to get up. Then Kai's mask cracked, broke shortly after and fell to the ground and shattered. Kai held his face as if in pain. Ryu sat up and panted heavily. Kai checked his hand as if there was blood on his hands. His dark battle robe flowed with the wind. Then Kai laughed insanely. "Not bad, Ryunosuke. You're the second person to ever break my mask apart." He continued laughing. Ryu got up.

Kai's mask marks his seriousness, but what does breaking it mean?

Kai laughed loudly. "Ryunosuke Rekka, let me show you my true power." Kai said as he held his hand over his face. "Unleash, Shadow of the Beast. Kage Gai S . . ." Then Gatling bullets struck the ground near Kai. Kai jumped back. "Who did that?"

Ryu was surprised. "Ryu!" Ryn called out as the other four Kodenrangers ran to Ryu. Ryu stood up, then looked to the side to find a man wearing a brown coat and white pants. He had a golden colored shirt under his coat. He had black spiky hair and wore golden rimmed glasses. He had a machine gun in his hand.

Kai growled then looked at the newcomer. "You." Kai growled. Then he laughed. "Oh, so you've grown!"

"Shut up." The newcomer said. He is . . . Kousuke Sorahane.

Kousuke Sorahane. A man shrouded in mystery. Seems he has a personal vendetta on Kai.

"Oh, what are you going to do if I don't?" Kai asked smirking.

"I'll kill you." Kousuke growled. "I'll kill you for what you did!" Kousuke fired more bullets at Kai.

Kai jumped back to dodge the bullets and even blocked a bullet with his armband. "Oh, so you hate me." Kai chuckled. "Then KOE!" Kai dashed at Kousuke.

Kousuke was out of bullets. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you for what you did to my sister!" Kousuke threw away his machine gun and charged at Kai.

"Oh, by the way, I've seen her. She's grown to be quite the looker, but unfortunately, her time is near."

"BE QUIET!" Kousuke screamed. Kousuke and Kai threw their fists at each other, but Kai's fist never reached Kousuke. Kousuke fist smashed right into Kai's cheek. The fist sank into Kai's face, and Kai went flying. "DIE!" Kousuke drew two golden pistols from his coat. He pushed the triggers. Bullets fired at Kai.

Kai dodged most of the bullets, "How have your sister been doing? I bet she's thrilled for that day to come." Kai grabbed one bullet with his fingers, and flung the bullet back at Kousuke.

Kousuke fired a bullet, which bounced off the flung bullet. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK OF MY SISTER!" Kousuke dashed and fired at Kai in succession with each gun.

Kai dodged the bullets, but then Kousuke disappeared and appeared behind Kai. Kai turned to see Kousuke. "What the!?" Then Kousuke threw a punch into Kai's gut. "GAH!" Then Kousuke back round housed kicked Kai's head. Kai spat blood. Kousuke spun. When Kai stood up, Kai found the barrel of Kousuke's right pistol aimed in front.

"This is the end." Kousuke said, then pulled the trigger. Kai closed his own eyes in fear, but then opened them. "Hm, guess I'm out of bullets."

Kai was about to kick Kousuke, but Kousuke reacted and grabbed Kai's foot. Kai then was thrown into the air. "This isn't the end!" Kai shouted. "Kodenred, I'll destroy you and I'll take care of you later!" You referring to Kousuke. Kai jumped off from the sky and he was gone.

Kousuke sighed. He sheathed his pistols in his coat. Kousuke walked off.

Ryu could've sworn that Kousuke looked familiar, but Ryu couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Then the Blue Turtle Kagejyu grew. "Looks like we're not finish!" Rai commented.

"Minna, Shorai Da!" Ryu commanded.

"Koden Shorai!"

"Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Shishi Rai Jyu!"

"Tenma Rai Jyu!"

"Kirin Rai Jyu!"

"Houou Rai Jyu!"

"Tiger Rai Jyu!" Ryu and Rai announced. The Kodenjyus were summoned.

The Kodenjyus, giant beasts that ally with the Kodenrangers to fight the Kagejyus. Each Kodenranger has a Kodenjyu that represents them. Kodentiger is the beast of the elements. When these beasts come together, a great power will appear.

"Elemental Gattai!" Ryu and Ryn announced when they entered their Kodenjyus.

"Elemental Gattai!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced when they entered their Kodenjyus.

Ryuoh transformed into a humanoid battle warrior, then Kodenhouou detached a helmet from its head and gauntlets from its wings. The helmet and gauntlets combined with Ryuoh, then Kodenhouou attached to the back of Ryuoh. "Kodenryuoh, Blazing Up!"

Kodenryuoh, combination of the dragon and phoenix. This swordsman is powerful and one of the great giants in the Kodenranger arsenal.

Kodentiger stood upright then its back legs retracted back allowing Kodentenma and Kodenkirin to combine. Kodenshishi split into a chest and shoulder pad parts for Kodentiger. The parts combined onto Kodentiger. The center horn of Kodentiger stood up, and a humanoid face was revealed in Kodentiger's mouth. "Elementaltohja, Charging Up!"

Elementaltohja, when the beast of the elements combine with lightning, water, and earth. This swordsman is a powerful ally indeed.

The Kagejyu charged at the two giants. "RAH!" Elementaltohja slashed the Kagejyu with the Shishi Saber.

"YAH!" Kodenryuoh continued a slash. Elementaltohja slashed the Kagejyu and ran behind the Kagejyu. Kodenryuoh kicked the Kagejyu, then Elementaltohja dropped kicked the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu jumped into the sky and went into its shell, then dropped down to crush the two Koden Giants. The two giants rolled away.

After that, the Kagejyu reemerged, then fired the spikes off its shell. Kodenryuoh used the Houou shield to block, and Elementaltohja used the Shishi Saber's hilt to block the spikes. Kodenryuoh took flight. Elementaltohja charged at the Kagejyu.

"SAVAGE SHISHI KO!" Rai announced and the Shishi chest piece fired elemental balls at the Kagejyu.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu and Ryn announced. "Kaze, Kasai, ZAN!" Kodenryuoh dived down.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced. "Giga Elemental BREAK!" The Shishi Saber was electrocuted, watered and iced, and earthen. Elementaltohja slashed three times, each slash an element, earth, water, and lightning.

The Kagejyu shrieked in pain with each slash, but the attacks were not done yet. Kodenryuoh was diving down. Kodenryuoh's sword was ablaze, then Kodenryuoh slashed the Kagejyu in an X style. One more slash from above slashing the X in two. The Kagejyu was sliced with all five elements, now it exploded.

Kodenryuoh landed next to Elementaltohja. "Kodenryuoh! Elementaltohja! Legendary . . . WIN!" Kodenryuoh and Elementaltohja bumped fists.

- -

Kai meditated while he was inside the Kage Temple. Then he smiled a maniacal smile. "Ryunosuke, he broke my mask. He did it, he broke it."

Kyoko walked in. "Don't worry, you have tons more."

"That's not it." Kai covered his face. "The only person to ever have broken my mask was Ryuuji." Kai smiled insanely. "Time to get really serious! Let's see who will win, the serpent or the dragon!"

- -

Kousuke was wearing a black undershirt and white pants. He was punching a gold colored punching bag at his home. "Where have you been?" Miku asked coming in.

"Just out." Kousuke replied. He kept punching the punching bag, then he stopped. "I fought Kai today."

"Good to see that you're still alive." Miku said. Miku was about to walk out the room as Kousuke continue punching the bag. "Hey, Ani."

"Yes?" Kousuke turned to face his sister, then Miku threw the box that Ryu kept safe for a few weeks to Kousuke.

"You said you wanted to use it, go ahead." Miku never faced Kousuke. She gripped her chest. "Ryu-kun, he'll die unless something is done." Miku had tears in her eyes. "And I want to help him until my time comes." Miku walked out.

Kousuke looked at the box, then opened it up. "Finally." Kousuke said with a smile. Inside the box was a golden colored phone changer and a golden Koden Gem. The phone changer was elegantly design. Kousuke flipped the cover (like the Accellular) up. At the bottom of the cover was a slot for the Koden Gem to go in. Surrounding the slot were four buttons. It was like a phone with all the numbers, but at the bottom next to the zero were two shapes. At the right was the shape of the Sun, the other side was a shape of Wings. Kousuke closed the phone. "Kai." He growled. "With this, I'll kill you before my sister's time comes!"

- -

Next day, Ryu was depressed. He slumped his body, laying his head on the desk. _Kai, he's still alive. _Ryu thought. _Yesterday, even after using the Dragon's Flare, I still couldn't win, but that guy, that one guy . . . he would've won had he not run out of bullets at that moment. I really am useless. _Ryu started to tear.

"Ryunosuke-kun?" A woman's voice called out. Ryu looked up, and stared right into black tube top covered breasts. "Are you okay?"

Ryu jumped back in surprise. "Oh, Mai-sensei." He sighed. "Yeah, I'm all right." Then he looked up to see Mai. "By the way, why are you here today?" Mai was substituting for Takeshi-sensei.

Mai had a finger to her chin. "Takeshi-san got sick today, so I'm filling in for him."

"What about your class?" Ryu asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, Ojii-chan said he got it covered."

- -

"Okay!" Ojii-chan shouted holding up a ruler. "Everyone, test time! Test time, test time, test time!" He was banging his ruler making a lot of noises on Mai's desk.

"SHUT UP OJII-CHAN!" Some of the students shouted. "We're taking a test here!"

"I have a name!" Ojii-chan threw the rulers at the shouting students (mostly boys, heck all of them were boys). The rulers struck the heads of the rowdy students, and the ruler had the words 'ruler' written on them. Ojii-chan had written Gaku on the board earlier.

Rai was finished with his test, and a student named Taki was finished as well. "Done." Rai and Taki said, though Rai was calmed and Taki seemed to be in competition with Rai. Taki glared at Rai.

"Psh!" Lee sounded. "Hey Kaicho." He whispered. "How about lending me some answers?"

"Do your own work." Rai replied. Then Ojii-chan took Rai and Taki's test from them.

Then Ojii-chan took out a poster and walked up to Rai's desk. "Yo, Rai!" Ojii-chan yelled running over to Rai. Then Ojii-chan looked around the room. "You know, I never realized that this room lacks a lot of females." Then he opened up the poster in front of Rai. "What do you think!?" The poster depicted a drawing of Ryn, Karen, and Yume (Ryu) wearing skimpy tops and showing a lot of legs as the skirts were quite short.

"It looks cute, what is it?" Rai asked.

"The next outfit that the Trio Idols will wear!" Ojii-chan declared pointing to the ceiling.

"Nani?" Rai took one look at the outfits. "No, I will never allow it."

"Why not?"

"Because I will not have Ryn disgrace herself by wearing such outfits." Then Ojii-chan slammed Rai's desk making Rai jumped back in surprise.

"Hey, why are you talking about Ryn like that. She belongs to me, I determine her fate." Ojii-chan sounded real serious.

"Don't declare stupid stuff like that." Rai punched Ojii-chan's face.

"Okay." Ojii-chan said. "But think about Yume wearing that outfit, huh?"

Rai thought about it, and Yume was gorgeous! Rai blushed. "OKAY!" _WHAT THE!?_ Rai thought. _Why did I say that!?_

"It's official! YOSHA!" Ojii-chan cheered.

"SHUT UP OJII-CHAN!" The rowdy students shouted.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan yet again threw rulers (coming out of nowhere) at the students' faces. The rulers had the word 'ruler' on them.

- -

Ryu was depressed the whole class time. He was struggling with himself. He just couldn't get over the fact that a civilian was able to almost beat Kai. He stopped midway in doing a problem on the board and then tears dripped from his face. "I'm so useless." Ryu whimpered softly.

Then Mai took Ryu and hugged Ryu. Ryu's face pressed against Mai's chest. "There, there, if you don't get the problem you don't have to cry."

"LUCKY BASTARD!" The boys of the class screamed, referring to Ryu.

Ryu stepped back after Mai hugged him. "Okay." Ryu wiped his face.

"What's wrong with Ryu-san?" Karen asked Ryn.

"I really don't know." Ryn replied. "He's been depressed the whole day."

Ryu smiled. "I'm okay now." Then he staggered to an open window. "GAH!" Ryu faced the opened window then nose bled massively. Then he fell over the window. "EE!" This was the second floor. Mai screamed when Ryu fell out.

"RYU OUJO-SAMA!" Shinji called out, then rushed to save Ryu at the ground. Shinji caught Ryu.

"Kodenmusha!" Ryu called out. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Shinji and I'm the janitor here." Shinji said. "I'm so glad you're okay Ryu Oujo-sama!"

"I'M A BOY!" POW!

After Ryu entered the classroom, he found that a wind was blowing Mai's skirt up from the open window. "KYA!" Mai shrieked. The boys minus Ryu stared at Mai's pink panty.

"GEEZ!" Ryu ran towards the window then closed it. "Yata!" But he didn't realize that he just closed himself . . . outside! "EE!" Ryu fell towards the ground, AGAIN!

"RYU OUJO-SAMA!"

"I'M A BOY!" BAM!

- -

Kai grabbed a mask from a pillow that a Kageshi was presenting to him. "Yes, today, today is the day that Ryunosuke will face my power." Kai stood regally, then wore the mask. "Time to die, Ryunosuke!" He disappeared in a dark aura.

"Guess we're going too." Kyoko said to Daisan, then the two disappeared as well in a dark aura.

- -

Ryu reentered the classroom again. "GOSH!" He slumped his head on his desk. "That was tiring. Then the red Koden Gem bumped Ryu's arm. Ryu quickly grabbed the gem. Ryn and Karen grabbed their gems as well. Ryu raised his hand. "Mai-sensei, I need to use the bathroom." _OH MY! I really have to use the bathroom now!_

"We'll escort him!" Ryn and Karen raised their hands.

"Hm, I guess that's okay. Go." Ryu, Ryn, and Karen ran out the door. Ryn and Karen made their way towards the exit, but Ryu ran to the bathroom.

"WHAT! I can't believe you were serious about the bathroom!"

Rai and Lee ran over. "Where's Ryu?" Rai asked, then Ryn and Karen pointed to the bathroom door.

"Wow." Lee said. "Even at these situations, Gorgeous takes the time to go whiz."

Ryu sighed as he walked out. "Ikuzo!" Ryu commanded. He ran first, but the other four watched Ryu in disbelief. Then they followed.

- -

Kai was simply standing waiting for Ryu. Earlier he blasted part of the city to attract Ryu, but now, Kai was waiting. Kyoko and Daisan gave Kai some distance.

The Kodenrangers ran over. "KAI!" Ryu shouted. Ryu looked at the debris on the ground. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Waiting for you." Kai said, then he gave Ryu an insane face. Kai was holding the mask in his hands. Kai smiled an insane smile. "You, you're the second person ever to break my mask."

"What about it." Ryu retorted.

"Heh, heh." Kai chuckled as he held a hand over his face. "Ryunosuke, you should be honor, I don't usually use this on just anybody." A dark aura surrounded Kai.

"What is this?" Ryu asked as the dark aura enlarged.

"Unleash, Shadow of the beast." Kai's eyes' pupils darkened. "Kage, Gai Sou!" A black mechanical serpent projected from the aura. This serpent was close to Ryuoh in design, except with a snake motif and arm boosters as well as the leg boosters that Ryuoh has. No arms and legs in beast mode. The snake split into armor pieces. The Kodenrangers watched in fear and awe. Black armor pieces flew onto Kai after he flung his arm. The armor had a snake motif as well and he had golden spiked shoulder, elbow and knee pads. The Kodenjyu lookalike Snake bit onto Kai's head and Kai received a black snake motif helmet. The helmet was designed like a snake's opened mouth where under the mouth was a black visor covering the whole face. The fangs of the snake design were white. There was a snake head design on his chest. "Power of a serpent, darkness of a serpent. The Dark Lord of the serpents. The one who shall rule over this world with a venomous fang. My name is Kurochi, Yoh Kai!" Kai flung his arm and created a crater on the ground.

"Henshin Da!" Ryu commanded.

"Release, Legend of the beast, Koden Henshin!" The five transformed. Kai and the Kodenrangers jumped towards each other.

Kyoko and Daisan stood back. "When Kai dons that armor, there will be no survivors in his path." Kyoko commented.

"Kai . . . is . . . scary." Daisan remarked.

"Kodenstaff Rod!" Ryu and Ryn held their sidearms.

"Kodenbuster Blade!" Rai, Lee, and Karen held their sidearms.

Ryu and Ryn tried to smash Kai, but Kai simply grabbed onto the rods, then transferred Kage energy into the rods, zapping Ryu and Ryn, then threw Ryn towards some debris. "RYN!" Ryu called out to the thrown Ryn, but then Kai grabbed Ryu's shoulder, then used the free hand to smash Ryu's gut. "GAH!" Kai kept smashing Ryu on and on.

Rai and Lee were about to slash Kai from behind, but then Kai dropped Ryu to the ground. Ryu fell to the ground. Kai turned around, let the blades slash his shoulder, but the blades wouldn't come out. "What!?" Rai and Lee struggled to get the blades out.

"Too bad." Kai then palm pressed Rai and Lee's stomachs. Rai and Lee went flying into a building. Rai fell first on the ground and Lee fell on Rai.

"Man this guy is tough." Lee commented.

"You think. I'm surprised that Ryu ever matched him in battle." Rai replied.

"YAH!" Karen tried to slash Kai from behind, but Kai grabbed Karen's blade, then grappled her chest. Karen struggled to get out.

"You know, I've noticed, Ryunosuke really cares for you and that other girl." Kai hissed. "I think I'll kill you two first!" Kai threw Karen to Ryn. "DIE!" Kai jumped into the air, and fell down on the two girls smashing the girls with his feet. Ryn and Karen screamed in pain, then Kai held the girls and brought them up, then proceeded to beat the girls till they were corpses.

"RYN!" Rai cried out.

"KAREN!" Lee ran first towards Kai. Rai followed. "Tenma Bell Knuckle!" Lee summoned the bell knuckles, but Kai grabbed Lee's arm, then smashed Karen with Lee's knuckles.

"Take this!" Kai stabbed Lee with the spiked knee pad, then threw Lee on the ground. "I'll kill you after I kill those two girls." Course, Rai chopped Kai on the back with the Shishi Axe. "Not bad." Kai wasn't phased. Then Kai stole the Kodenbuster from Rai's holster, and shot Rai with the buster. Kai switched to blade mode, then kept slashing the two girls. Rai dropped as he took some heavy damage. Just a few minutes with Kai and Rai and Lee were downed already.

Ryu struggled to get up. "Damn it." Ryu said. Sparks flew off of Karen's suit, then Kai smashed Ryn to the ground. "I'm so useless. My friends are all suffering because of me." Kai stepped on Ryn, "I'm so useless," slashed Karen again, "Ryn, Karen, Shishi-san, Lee," then proceeded to stab Ryn on the chest. Ryu was crying inside his helmet. "STOP IT!" Ryu screamed at Kai. Ryu stood up, and the dragon's flare was all over his body. "AHH!" Ryu ran and kicked Kai away from Ryn. Kai dropped the Kodenbuster Blade. Ryu dashed at Kai, then Ryu smashed Kai into the ground, swept kicked Kai into the air, only to get kicked by Kai and knocked back, then Ryu fired a fire stream from his hands.

"Child's play!" Kai said.

"BE QUIET!" Ryu then fired again, but this time, it was a rainbow colored flare.

"Nani!?" Kai was actually blown back by this flare. _That's . . . the elemental flare! _ELEMENTAL FLARE!? Or the rainbow flare. WHAT IS THAT!? Kai then had a flashback. A shape like Kodenred fired the flare. The shape was in a silhouette. _I cannot allow Ryunosuke to use the true power of that flame!_ Course, Ryu was tired. Ryu fell on his knee. Kai then looked at Ryu. Kai chuckled. "That's it? Fine, I'll kill you now!" Kai charged Kage energy into his hands and created an orb shape. The other four were too beaten to help Ryu.

- -

From atop a building, Miku gasped as Ryu was beaten. Kousuke, wearing the outfit that he wore earlier in this chapter, was with her. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Kousuke asked Miku.

"I'm ditching." Miku replied. Then Kousuke held the Golden Phone changer in front of Miku.

"I'm going, don't know if you want to follow." Kousuke said.

"Oh, don't you have work today. I thought you were too busy to fight."

"I'm just an assistant teacher, I'm not needed today." Kousuke replied. Miku had in her hands a silver phone changer similar to Kousuke's and a silver Koden Gem.

Kousuke and Miku inserted the gems into their opened phones' slots. They pushed 1,2,3 on their phones the phone announcing the numbers along with giving off a tune with each push. "1,2,3. Henshin Standby!" The phone announced.

They pushed the gems in. "Release!" The two announced. "Legend of the beast, Koden Henshin!" They held their Kodenphones, name of the changers, in front of them.

Beams of light surrounded Miku and rings of fire spun around Kousuke. A mechanical hawk with a feather crown shape appeared behind Miku and a similar eagle with a feather horn shape appeared behind Kousuke. A silver suit with a skirt formed on Miku and a similar golden suit minus the skirt formed on Kousuke. The chests of the suits instead of the elemental emblem of the Kodenrangers was a picture of a Sun with Wings. On the side of the wrists of the suits were bladed wing like shapes corresponding with their colors. The suits had shoulder pads. The belts of the suits had a red buckle with a beast motif just like the owner's suit. The back of the suits had two packs next to their shoulders. The Kodenjyus bit onto their respective owner. A silver helmet with a hawk theme and three feather shapes on the top creating a sort of crown shape was formed on Miku's head. A golden helmet with an eagle theme with a red and golden feather horn was formed on Kousuke. The suit had no sidearms but the Kodenphone was attached to the left side of the belt.

"Ikuzo." Kousuke said calmly. Miku looked at Kousuke, then the two opened the phones that were at their sides. Kousuke and Miku pushed the number six.

"SIX!" The phone announced. "FLIGHT MODE!"

"Radiant Wings, Take Off!" Kousuke and Miku announced. The wing shapes on the wrists formed giant wings and so did the packs on the back of Kousuke and Miku. Kousuke and Miku flew down towards the battle.

- -

"Kage Ougi!" Kai announced. "Hebi Kodan!" Kai threw a dark orb towards Ryu.

Ryu closed his eyes in fear, but then a silver wing slashed the orb in half. "What?" Ryu looked up. Ryu caught sight of a gold and a silver warrior in front of him.

Kai looked at the two new warriors. "Who are you two?" He asked.

Gold started. "The will burns brightly within, Burning Ability, Kodengold." Kodengold said calmly.

"The ability to shine radiates throughout the soul. Shining Will, Kodensilver!" Kodensilver announced.

The two jumped and flipped in the air. "We are, the Radiant Wings!" The two finished their roll call.

"Like I care." Kai dashed, but Kodengold and silver disappeared in a blur. "WHAT!?" Then Kodengold punched Kai right in the gut (again). "GAH!" Kai went flying and crashed into some debris.

Ryu and the other Kodenrangers got up. "Who are they?" Lee asked.

Kodensilver jumped over Kai, then she pushed the number Eight on her Kodenphone. "EIGHT!" The phone announced. "RADIANCE JUDGEMENT!"

"HAH!" Kodensilver flung her arm and then beams of light struck down from the heavens striking Kai. Kai was screaming due to the pain he got from the hot light.

Kodengold pushed the number Seven on his Kodenphone. "SEVEN!" The phone announced. "BURNING BREAK!"

"You can burn now." Kodengold said calmly. Kodengold snapped his hands, then an inferno blaze surrounded the ground and air around him. Kodengold walked over to Kai, then Kai was burned by the fire as Kodengold stood near him. Kai was burned quite badly. "That the best you can do?"

Kai dropped to his knees. "No, no, NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!" Then Kai grabbed Kodengold and Kodensilver's necks and threw them into the air.

"Child's play." Kodengold said calmly.

"Ikuyo!" Kodensilver shouted. They pushed number six on their Kodenphones. (You know the announcement) The wings on their backs and wrists formed again. Kai jumped into the air ready to smash the two, but the two Radiant Wings simply flew away, letting Kai miss and letting gravity bring Kai down to Earth. Kai fell, but Kodengold and Kodensilver were not done with him.

Kodensilver pushed number five. "FIVE! JUDGMENTAL WING!"

Kodengold pushed number four. "FOUR! BREAKING WING!"

"Ikuze." Kodengold said, then the two flew down. Their wrist wings enlarged and Kodengold's wings were aflame and Kodensilver's were shining. The two chopped Kai with the wings.

Kai screamed and smashed into the ground. Kai panted and got up. "No, I won't lose, I won't lose! HISSATSU! Hebi Venom!" Kai got into snake stance as Kodengold and silver landed. "I'll kill you two birds right here right now! Kai punched the air and then the mechanical snake that appeared in his henshin slithered quickly at the Radiant Wings.

Ryu ran in front of the two Wings and took the attack. "Ryu-kun." Kodensilver said but Ryu didn't hear.

"Super Kodenjyu Ougi!" Ryu announced. Ryuoh was projected. Ryu jumped. "KAI!" Ryuoh blew flames that launched Ryu. "HYPER BLAZING BREAK!" Ryu was ablaze. Ryu kicked Kai hard.

"ARGH!" Kai took the attack as Kai had let his guard down. Kai flew to Kyoko and Daisan's area. "You! You haven't met the last of me yet!" Kai flung his arm and the three were gone.

Ryu landed and the Kodenrangers ran to him. The Kodenrangers faced the Radiant wings. The seven of them de-transformed, and what a shock for Ryu. "EH!?" Ryu pointed at Miku and Kousuke. "Miku-san!? And perverted Ecchi Rapist!?"

"I'M NOT A RAPIST!" Kousuke finally screamed instead of saying calmly. "And . . . you're that kid that drop kicked me!"

"Well, how come you and Miku-san are working together!?" Ryu asked. The others were really lost.

"He's my brother." Miku said referring to Kousuke.

"EH!?" Ryu pointed at Kousuke. "RAPIST HERE TRIED TO RAPE HIS SISTER!?"

"Where do you get such ideas." Kousuke said, then took out a machine gun from his coat. "I said that I would kill you and here it is!" Ryu whimpered after seeing the gun pointed at him then Miku slapped the back of Kousuke's head.

"ANI! We need him!" Miku shouted. Kousuke groaned.

"Fine. I saw what he can do, he isn't half bad. So are you going to ask him." Kousuke said. Miku then flinched.

"Ask me what?" Ryu asked.

"OH!" Lee, who was quite lost, killed the mood. "Ryu's getting a marriage proposal!" Ryn, Karen, and Rai were like 'what!' Then both Ryu and Miku kicked Lee on the head.

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!?" The two who kicked Lee shouted.

The two landed, then Ryu asked again, "What did you want to say?"

"Well." Miku bit her lips. "I think that the other Kodenrangers are useless."

"What?" Ryu asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Rai growled. He seemed to want to beat Miku but Ryn and Karen held Rai down. Rai struggled.

"You let someone as simple as Kai beat you down, and this is the first time that you fought him. You're all cowards." Kousuke replied. "This kid here, though I hate him, got beat the first time but then got stronger (Ryn: Hey, what about me!?). All of you, you had the chance to get stronger so you wouldn't get beaten like Ryu did, but what of it, you got beaten by that simpleton. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. (Ryn: WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?)"

Miku looked the other way. "Miku-san." Ryu said looking at Miku. "What did you want to ask?"

Miku sighed. "Well." She looked at Ryu. "Me and Ani think that you would be better fighting along us. You'll get stronger and you will defeat Kai easier."

"What?"

"I'm asking . . . for you to join the Radiant Wings, us."

Ryu's eyes widened in despaired surprise.

- -

Koden cosplay . . . Geki Jyu Revival's Ryu and Ryn type suits.

"Well, today we're cosplaying as our versions of two original OC's of redryuranger11!" Ryu announced. They were all wearing their colored version of above OC's.

"But you could be cosplaying Long." Rai remarked.

"Meh, who cares." Ryu said.

"Today, we saw new warriors." Lee said. "SUGE!"

"But they just brought us down with their words." Karen replied.

"AND THAT GIRL!" Ryn clenched her hand in a fist. "THAT GIRL!" She screamed. "I bet she just wants Ryu to join because she wants to rape him!"

"How come I'm the only one receiving Rape humor?" Ryu asked.

"Well, are they on our side anyway?" Lee asked.

"They might be, but the way they acted towards us says otherwise." Rai said.

"Guys, Miku-san has already helped us a lot, they are on our side I know it." Ryu said. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO THAT GIRL DIDN'T YOU!?" The four shouted at Ryu.

"WHAT!?" Ryu shouted. "Why am I being targeted by such crude humor!?"

Miku and Kousuke were also cosplaying their suits. "Ani, they're a rowdy bunch." Miku said with a smile.

"Time to die." Kousuke said pointing a sniper rifle at Ryu.

"ANI!" Miku slammed Kousuke's head with a paper Harisen (war fan).

- -

Here's a special segment today instead of Koden Life we got Mai's Life!

"EH!?" Mai shouted in surprise after going back to her classroom and finding a large pile of papers for her to grade. "How come a two paged test piles so high!?"

"Well." Ojii-chan said. "The students were not behaving so I had them take the test ten more times!" Ojii-chan said.

"EH!?" Mai screamed. "Man. I never knew you were so cruel."

"Come on, don't be like that." Then Ojii-chan lifted Mai's skirt. "Nice pink panty today."

"ECCHI!" Mai slapped Ojii-chan hard on the face.

"WHAT THE!?" Ojii-chan was surprised. "You never struck back before!?"

"Well." Mai said. "Ryunosuke-kun says that I should take charge and slap those that peek at me." Then a wind blew in from an open window lifting her skirt and Shinji was outside doing window work. Shinji caught sight of Mai's panty.

"Yet you still don't." Ojii-chan commented. "I wonder how Ryu and his friends are doing anyway."

- -

End chapter 11 and the Radiant Wings get introduced. Please Revivew!


	12. Ryu's Choice!

Same drill.

Today's eye catcher is Ryu's eye catcher.

Kodenranger Opening! Serious version! (Insert any anime song you like. Starts out showing the seven rangers individually up close on their faces. Magical girl nude. Ending with Ryu. Ryu has a really solemn face. Then the mood rises and then Ryu, now fully dressed as everyone will be, is seen standing on a hill. The camera spins around until Ryu's face is visible. There Ryu looks determine. Now each Kodenranger is shown with their Kodenranger form behind them. Ojii-chan, Takeshi-sensei, Takumi-sensei, Mai, Maya (Ojii-chan's granddaughter who has yet to appear), Reika, and Uncle Strange Man-san make an appearance doing what they do best. Then the Kodenrangers human form are doing battle. Kousuke draws his gun and shoots. Lee roundhouses, Rai axe kicks, Ryn palm presses, Karen drunken fists, and Miku simply swings her arms and beams of light shoot down. Ryu is last, and he is facing Kai. Everyone transforms, and that is the end of the opening)

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers!**

Chapter 12: Ryu's choice!

"_I'm asking . . . for you to join the Radiant Wings."_

Those were the words that were in Ryu's head. He couldn't get them out. Ryu was standing on the roof of his school. That happened yesterday, and Ryu can't forget it. That moment, Miku asked him to join the Radiant Wings. What was he going to do? The Radiant Wings were able to beat Kai to the point where Kai fled. What was Ryu to do? Surely the Wings don't need him, but if he did join them, then they could defeat Kai easily. What was he going to do?

Then a cold can of juice was held next to his cheek. "You okay Ryu-kun?"

Ryu got surprised and jumped back. It was Miku. "Oh, it's you." Ryu said. Miku opened her can of juice and drank the juice. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Miku said, then stood next to Ryu. She gave Ryu the can. "Drink it, it's really good."

"Whatever." Ryu said. Ryu drank the juice, but then . . . _Wait! Is this, an indirect kiss? _Ryu stared at the can for a bit. Then shrugged.

"So, have you decided yet?" Miku asked.

"No." Ryu said. "I really don't know why I'm actually thinking about this."

Miku looked at Ryu plainly. "So . . ." Miku said. "Do you know where you want to be?"

"Well, I don't want to leave my friends, but at the same time, I want to defeat Kai." Ryu said. "That and your brother is scary."

"He's like that." Miku said. Then Miku gave Ryu a charming look.

"What?"

"Ryu-kun, just know that no matter what choice you choose, I'll always be by your side." Miku said.

"Eh?"

- -

From afar, Kousuke was aiming a sniper rifle at Ryu. "If that boy doesn't join, I'll kill him this moment, right now." Kousuke said.

"Hey, what are you doing." A voice said. This voice belonged to Shinji.

"Nothing." Kousuke said. Then Shinji looked into the scope of Kousuke's rifle. "HEY!"

"You're aiming at Ryu-chan." Shinji said.

"CHAN!?"

"I will not forgive you." Shinji said. Shinji drew his Guan Dao from thin air.

"Koden Henshin." Kousuke said calmly. Then Kousuke transformed.

"HM!?" Shinji was surprised by the color of Kousuke's suit. "Don't tell me, that you're using . . ." Kousuke pounced at Shinji. "Oni Henshin!" Shinji transformed, then blocked a wrist wing chop from Kousuke.

"Not bad." Kousuke said.

"I should be saying that, youngster." Shinji said. Shinji pushed Kousuke back. "But you're still not good enough." Then Shinji tripped Kousuke with the Guan Dao Rod.

Kousuke fell on his rear, then flipped back up. Kousuke continued to wrist wing chop Shinji, and Shinji kept parrying. Then Shinji and Kousuke slashed each other's shoulders. The two pushed off of each other and staggered back. Kousuke de-henshined, while Shinji was fine. "You're not bad." Kousuke panted.

"You're not half bad yourself, but you're still hundred years from my level." Shinji said. "Oh, and that was your punishment for aiming at Ryu-chan."

"He's a boy."

"AND THIS IS FOR CALLING RYU-CHAN A BOY!" Shinji punched Kousuke's face, and Kousuke punched back. "Oh, you're good, very good."

- -

"Hey, Ryu-kun." Miku said.

"Eh?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Shoot." Then Miku disrobed in front of Ryu's eyes. "NANI!" Then Miku stripped Ryu. "ARGH!"

Now I know what you're thinking, and it's not that. Ryu and Miku had switched clothes. "Why me?" Ryu said whimpering.

"You look really cute wearing a skirt!" Miku squealed. "And this uniform actually fits me."

"It doesn't suit you." Ryu said.

"Oh?"

"I mean you look cute in skirts." Ryu confessed. "It doesn't suit you to cross dress."

"You're pretty nice." Miku said. Then she switched clothes again with Ryu.

"Miku-san, you really shouldn't strip in front of guys." Ryu said.

"It's only you. You're not only one who has seen my bare body." Miku confessed.

"NANI!?"

- -

Ryn was worried about Ryu. She talked to Rai. "Rai, have you seen Ryu?" No one had seen Ryu for a while.

"Tell the truth, I don't know." Rai said. "I haven't seen him in a while."

The two were walking with Karen and Lee. "Man, I miss him already." Lee said. "Wasn't he in class?"

"Actually no." Karen said. "And Yume was depressed the whole day as well." Then they saw Miku above them.

Ryn growled. "That girl!" She shouted.

"Wait, is that possible?" Rai asked as Miku was actually quite high in the air, as if flying.

"Well . . . who knows." Lee said.

"RYU!" Ojii-chan shouted running over. "Where's Ryu?"

"We don't know." Everyone replied to Ojii-chan.

"MAN! RYU!" Ojii-chan searched for Ryu. "RYU!"

"I hope Ryu is okay." Ryn said.

"Ryu-san, he's been acting strange ever since yesterday." Karen remarked. "I hope he'll come through."

- -

Ryn, Karen, and Lee entered Ryu's house. They set their school bags down, then went to Ryu's room. They found him lying in bed. "EH!?" The three were surprised that Ryu was home before they were. Ryu was wearing red pajamas and sleeping.

"Guess I'm cooking today!" Lee exclaimed, then he found a note at Ryu's door.

'Guys, your dinner is at the table. Just heat it up and then eat it. I won't be joining you guys today.'

"Man, Gorgeous has really changed." Lee said. "He's so different."

"Ryu." Ryn was worried.

- -

"Ne Onii-chan." Reika said to Rai while they were eating dinner with their grandfather.

"Yes?" Rai said.

"Where was Ryunosuke-kun today?"

Rai looked at the ceiling. "I don't know. He's been missing all day."

"It's no fun not seeing him with you during lunch." Reika said. "Today was so depressing."

"Strange how one person's mood affects everyone." Rai said.

- -

Ryu slept through the night without waking up, though he did in the middle of the night. Ryu looked at his darkened ceiling. "What do I do?" Ryu asked. Then he turned his body, and guess what . . . Ryu stared.

Lying next to him, was a smiling, nude Miku. Ryu simply stared at the naked smiling girl. Blood dripped from Ryu's nose. "OH MY AHH!" Ryu screamed loudly.

Outside of Ryu's room, Ryn was banging at his door. "Ryu, what's wrong!?"

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!?" Ryu shouted, then hammered some wooden planks at his door to keep Ryn from opening the door. "Were you trying to sleep walk in here!?"

"RYU!" Ryn shouted, still banging.

"Hello Ryu-kun!" Miku covered her body with the blanket and greeted Ryu happily.

"Have you no shame." Ryu growled. "What did I say about stripping in front of a male?"

"I already said that it's just you." Miku said, still smiling.

Ryu growled, then hammered the last piece of wood in place. No way would anyone get in now. "So, what are you doing here, and how the heck did you get in here!?"

"I used the key that you hide behind the welcome mat." Miku stuck her tongue out.

"HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME!?" Ryu shouted.

"RYU!" Ryn banged the door. "What's going on in there!?"

"Nothing!" Ryu shouted back, then the banging on the door stopped and Ryu heard Ryn's running footsteps. "So, Miku-san, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES!? If this is to lure me in your offer, it won't work."

"Ryu-kun, I already told you that no matter what choice you make, I'll stand by you." Miku said. Then she got up, and the blanket fell to the bed. Guess what, Ryu covered his nose at this moment.

"GAH!" Ryu's a boy!

Miku walked over to Ryu, and Ryu crouched to hide his bleeding nose. Then Miku hugged Ryu. "Please don't think too much about it." Miku said.

"Eh?"

"I know you're having a hard time because of this decision, but please take your time, and don't think about it too much."

"Okay." Ryu nodded. Then Miku pressed Ryu's head to her . . . bosom. _NANI!?_

"Ryu-kun, for now, just rest." Miku said. "Rest here, and forget all your troubles. The answer will come."

Ryu's eyes started to become faint, then he closed his eyes. Miku laid on the floor, still pressing Ryu's head on her . . . bosom. Ryu slept.

"AHH CHA!" Lee kicked the door open, with Karen and Ryn following him in after. "HM!?"

"Ryu-san!?" Karen shrieked.

Miku looked at the three newcomers, while Ryu slept. Ryn started steaming. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Ryn pointed at Miku.

Miku shushed the three. "Ryu-kun is sleeping."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Ryn and Karen shouted.

"Darn it gorgeous, wake up and move out of the way so I can see the nude body of this girl." Lee truthfully said. Ryn, Karen, and Miku looked at Lee.

"ECCHI!" Ryn and Karen kicked Lee's face while Miku threw a pencil at Lee.

Lee took the attacks, then dropped. Ryn and Karen dragged Lee out, then of course, the commotion in the house never stopped. Course, Ryu was sleeping on Miku's . . . bosom.

- -

The next day, Ryu never entered class, but Yume did. Rai and Reika were walking with Ryn, Karen, and Lee. "Have you seen Ryu?" Ryn asked Lee and Rai.

"No." The two answered. "He hasn't been to school lately."

"I'm worried." Ryn said.

"Yeah, me too." Karen said.

"The afternoon just doesn't seem cheerful without Ryu." Reika commented. Then the five found Yume sleeping on a tree. Her head was down so it looked like she was sleeping.

"Gorgeous girl?" Lee exclaimed. Then he chuckled. "Oh, time to teach this girl a lesson on sleeping out alone in the wilderness." Lee skipped over to the sleeping Yume.

"LEE!" Ryn and Karen shouted.

"This is normal for him." Rai and Reika replied.

Lee chuckled, then grabbed Yume's arm, then met Yume's free fist to his face. "Why does everyone aim for the face?" Lee asked.

Yume yawned. "Hello." She said.

"Yo Yume-chan." Rai said. "What's wrong, you look depressed?"

Yume held her knees together. "It's just that I have this big decision to make, but I don't know what to do." Yume said.

"Wow, tough luck." Rai said.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Ryn squealed. "Why don't you come with us to the mall?"

"Eh?"

"Me and Karen were thinking of picking up guys there."

"NANI!?" Rai and Lee dropped their mouths. "No way, no way!"

"Wow, you two like these two?" Yume asked. All four blushed, while Reika was pretty much out of the loop.

"NO!"

"It's just that I think I should have some fun and I don't know what was with Rai and Lee." Ryn said.

"Don't push it." Yume said. "You shouldn't mess with a man's heart like that."

"Okay, but do please come with us." Karen said. "We're thinking of trying on some new dresses."

Yume stood still for a second. "NO!" Ryu screamed, but out came Yume's voice. "I won't go because blue tie boy here tried to rape me!" Yume ran off.

Ryn, Karen, Rai, and Reika glared at Lee. "What?" Lee asked.

- -

Yume ran for a bit, until she stopped in front of a tree. Miku then appeared and hung herself upside down. "Yume-san, do you like to cross dress?" Miku asked Yume.

"Nani, how do you know my name?" Yume asked.

"Because I know a lot about you." Miku said. Miku then dropped and stood in front of Yume. Then Miku pressed her forehead to Yume's. "Hiding like this, I thought you knew better."

"Eh?"

"Just don't think too much, okay." Miku said, then she jumped off.

Yume watched the jumping Miku. "Please tell me she doesn't know." Ryu whimpered. Ryu decided to change back to himself. Next he sat in front of his school.

- -

Kai growled. "Two new warriors." He then turned to Kyoko and Daisan. "Today, we'll destroy them all, got it."

Kyoko and Daisan nodded. Then Kai and the two disappeared.

- -

Ryu sat still for a bit, depressed. "Miku-san said not to care much about it, but I can't stop. I mean, which side. On one hand, I keep my friends, the other hand, I lose them and I can defeat Kai easier. Gah, my life is a living hell." Ryu held his head with his hands.

"You okay?" A can of cold raspberry juice was held next to Ryu's cheek.

"EEK!" Ryu was expecting someone in particular, but then he realized that it was a man's voice that spoke to him. Ryu looked up. "T-T-T-Takeshi-sensei!?" He stuttered.

"The one and only." Takeshi-sensei said calmly. Then he sat next to Ryu. Ryu stared at Takeshi-sensei, while Takeshi-sensei drank the can of juice. "Something the matter?" Takeshi-sensei asked as Ryu was staring.

"No, nothing." Ryu said. This was the guy that kept punishing him for being one second late, so what's with him now? "You going to punish me?"

"Now why would I do that, I mean it's not even schooltime." Takeshi-sensei said. "Tell me, what's troubling you. You haven't been to class for a while."

"Two days." Ryu said.

"Two days is still two days. Now tell me what's wrong."

Ryu sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Old Tak-san here will understand." Takeshi said. "I mean I was a teenager once."

"I don't know, but here goes." Ryu took one breath in. "You see, I'm stuck between two decisions. If I make one, then I lose something dear, the other however will make my life harder. I don't know what to choose."

Takeshi nodded, then drank again. "You know, you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Ryuuji, Hinote Ryuuji."

"Who the heck is that?" Ryu asked.

"An old classmate of mine." Takeshi replied. "You know, he used to pull disappearing acts like you do."

"Really."

"Yeah." Takeshi nodded and sipped. "One day, he had to make an important decision. Leave the one he loved to end the suffering of everyone around him, or stay with the one he loved and let others suffer."

"You telling me like if he left the one he loved than everyone would fail their tests or something?" Ryu asked, staring at Takeshi.

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"What happened?"

"He chose to stay." Takeshi said. "But you see, that's because he promised that no one will suffer. He made that promise. He listened to his heart and he took charge. He didn't think of anything else except for what he wanted."

"So you're telling me to listen to my heart?"

"More or less, it'll tell you many things." Takeshi-sensei said. "Ryuuji came up with a his own answer, you however must come up with your own choice. What to do, is there any way to find a compromise."

Ryu blinked and stared at Takeshi-sensei. "Thanks." Ryu said.

"Now go, your friends might need you." Takeshi-sensei said, and what do you know, the red Koden Gem was bumping Ryu's thigh.

"Kay, thanks." Ryu ran off.

Takeshi-sensei watched Ryu run off. "Kids." Takeshi-sensei smirked. "You're exactly like Ryuuji, except you actually look more like a girl. Man, I wish you'll changed your gender permanently."

"That's a weird thing to say." A voice called out, Takumi-sensei. He sat next to Takeshi.

"Good to see you, Tak-kun." Takeshi said.

"Likewise." Takumi replied. "You know, you're quite perverted."

"What about you, I can see some perverseness in your eyes."

"What, that's mean." Takumi was shocked. "But still, we're both perverted old men."

"You got that right." Then Takeshi thought of something. "I hate Ojii-chan, he's influence is strong."

"Got that right." Takumi said.

Shinji walked by, then noticed the two. "TAK-KUN! TAK-SAN! It's so nice to see you two!" He shouted.

"SHINJI!" The two shouted in joy. The three hugged each other in joy.

- -

"REIKA, RUN!" Rai was trying to get Reika to hide, as Kai and an army of Kageshis attacked. Reika hid behind Rai while Rai was punching and axe kicking the enemies. Ryn and Karen teamed up on the Kageshis, and Lee karate AHH CHA the Kageshis. Kai jumped to Rai and grabbed Rai's neck. "Reika." Rai gasped and Reika ran from the spot. Kai threw Rai to a wall.

"Hm, all of you are too weak." Then Kai smiled an insane smile. He wore his golden mask. "I have no need for my armor." Then Kai jumped to Lee and punched Lee in the gut. Then Kai grabbed Lee's head and threw Lee to the ground.

Kai then jumped over to Karen, and palm pressed her gut. She went flying. Lee got up and ran to catch her. "Thank goodness you're not hurt." Lee said.

"Lee, you're okay!" Karen exclaimed.

"I'm unshakable body, I won't lose that easily." Lee said.

"TOO BAD YOU WILL!" Kai shouted. Kai jumped down with a fist.

Lee carried Karen away from the spot. Kai smashed the ground and created a huge shockwave. "SUGE! Such power and he's not even transformed." Lee remarked.

Ryn roundhouse kicked a Kageshi, but then Kai jumped over and pinned Ryn to the ground by the neck. "You know, I still haven't killed you yet from last time." Kai growled. He charged Kage energy into his free hand. Ryn stared at the aura in fear and tried to scream, but Kai grasped her mouth. "DIE!"

"NO!" Rai screamed. Rai then pushed the first button on his Kodenbrace, and summoned the Shishi Axe. Rai threw the axe at Kai, slashing Kai's shoulder.

"GAH!" Kai's free hand shoulder got cut so the hand that pinned Ryn to the ground grabbed his other shoulder. Rai ran over and helped Ryn up, then fled from Kai. "YOU!"

The Shishi Axe flew back to Rai, then Rai stabbed the axe into the ground. "Minna, HENSHIN DA!"

"OH!" The other four agreed.

"RELEASE! Legend of the Be . . ."

Kai then shot dark lightning from his hands, interrupting the four's henshin. "Too bad." Kai said. The four were zapped and dropped to the ground. "Too bad, but your deaths will bring Ryunosuke out." Kai then walked towards the four.

"Like we'll let you." Kousuke's voice sounded. Kai turned around. Bullets struck the ground near Kai. Kousuke stood holding a machine gun at ready. Miku was next to him.

"Hm, that the best you can do." Kai said.

"No, this is." Kousuke held the gun at ready, then fired a burning bullet that struck Kai on the chest. This is Kousuke's elemental power.

"You." Kai growled.

Kousuke then took out his Kodenphone. "Like I said, you and I have a score to settle." Kousuke said, then pushed one on his phone.

Ryu was running towards the scene.

"Two."

Ryu jumped.

"Three, Henshin Standby."

"Release, Legend of the beast, Koden . . ." Then Kousuke felt the wind of Ryu's jump above his head. Kousuke stopped midway before he finally finished henshin.

"WOI YAH!" Ryu kicked Kai with a flying side kick.

"So you've finally come!" Kai smiled an insane smile. Ryu landed. "What took you?"

Rai looked at Ryu. "Guys, does Ryu look different to you now?" Reika heard her brother's question and wondered what they were talking about.

"He looks more determined." Ryn replied.

Ryu glared at Kai. Ryu then pointed at Kai. "Kai, I'll defeat you."

"Huh? So you decided to leave your friends for those two?" Kai pointed at Miku and Kousuke.

Ryu shook his head. "No. I choose to stay with my friends!" Ryu declared.

Kousuke sighed. "Idiot." Kousuke said referring to himself. "Never should've believed that boy would join."

"Bad choice. If you chose to be with those two, then I might be dead right now." Kai held his hand in front of his face.

"No, I'll defeat you, with the help of my friends!" Ryu screamed loudly.

"NANI!?" Kai felt the pressure that came from Ryu's scream. A red aura surrounded Ryu. "What's going on!? KAGE GAI SOU!" The armor attached to Kai because Kai couldn't take the pressure of such power.

Ryu continued screaming, and the somehow the aura around him created shockwaves that blew at the rangers. "What's going on!?" Karen asked.

"I don't know!" Lee replied.

"Onii-chan!" Reika called out for her brother.

"I'm okay!" Rai covered his face as the aura was bright as well.

"What the heck is going on!?" Kousuke asked covering his eyes.

Miku held her skirt down. "Even I don't know."

"RYU!" Ryn called out to Ryu to see if he was okay. Ryu wasn't in pain, but what was going on.

- -

Ojii-chan looked up into the sky and noticed the sky turning red for a brief second. "What's going on!?" Ojii-chan asked himself.

- -

"AHH!" Ryu screamed, then red armor flew onto Ryu, though nobody could see this armor as the armor was covered by a shadow. The armor attached to Ryu when the red Koden Gem attached to Ryu's changer. Then Ryu's whole body was shaded so no one could see the features of Ryu's body, but they did see his eyes. Helmet pieces flew onto Ryu's head, creating a head similar to Kodenred's helmet, then the visor covered Ryu's eyes. Then ten wings flashed behind Ryu.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Kai shouted.

Kyoko and Daisan were standing on top of a building and they too felt Ryu's pressure. "What is this power?" Kyoko asked.

"Power . . . power . . . greater than Kai's!" Daisan remarked.

The new figure stood still, his designs still not visible to anyone else. "AHH!" Ryu flew towards Kai and the aura followed. Ryu threw a fist right into Kai's visored face.

"ACK!" Kai gasped in pain and Kai went flying. Ryu landed near the Kodenrangers, and his aura disappeared and Kodenred was in his place. No more power up.

"Minna, we'll defeat Kai together!" Ryu pumped his fist.

"YOSH!" The other four nodded and cheered. "Koden Henshin!" The four transformed.

"The flames of courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The body is charged with the gentle spark of light. Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

"The senses are strengthened by the constant training of the body. Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

"The Elemental Power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of Justice!" Everyone shouted.

"Elemental Sentai!" Ryu announced.

"KODENRANGERS!" Everyone shouted.

"Minna, Todomeda!" Ryu announced.

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" They all announced. The five Kodenjyus were projected, then the five disappeared in a blur.

Kai landed with a huge thud, then got up. Karen then appeared in front of him. "What!" Kai was shocked.

"I'll start! Kirin Flip Flash!" Karen announced, then Kodenkirin appeared behind her and then stomped the ground, creating a large slab of stone which pushed Karen off the ground, then Karen reversed flash kicked Kai into the air with some stones striking Kai as well. "LEE!" Karen then jumped.

Kai gagged in pain, then Lee appeared in the air. "Tenma Revolver!" Kodentenma appeared behind Lee then flapped its wings. Lee's foot was engulfed in water, then Lee revolve kicked Kai into oblivion, then kicked Kai to the ground. "RYN!" Lee stayed in the air.

Ryn appeared at the ground, then Kodenhouou appeared and flapped its wings creating a whirlwind around Ryn. Ryn hand stood, then started spinning. "Houou Tornado Strike!" Ryn had her legs stretched out in a split, then kicked Kai hard with her spinning kick, then blew Kai into the air. "RAI!" Ryn jumped into the air.

Rai appeared and Kodenshishi appeared and fire a lightning ball at Rai, engulfing Rai in lightning. "SHISHI FINAL AXE!" Rai Axe Kicked Kai to the ground, hard. "RYU!"

"YOSH!" Ryu appeared behind Karen who was near behind Lee, who was near Ryn, who in turn was near Rai. "SUPER KODEN ELEMENTAL BLAZING BREAK!" Ryu announced, then Ryuoh appeared and blew flames at Ryu, launching Ryu toward Karen.

Karen grabbed Ryu's hand, "Ryu-san, go!" And threw Ryu to Lee.

Lee grabbed Ryu's hand, "GO!" And threw Ryu to Ryn.

Ryn grabbed Ryu's hand. "Finish it." Ryn said, then threw Ryu to Rai.

"Hah!" Rai grabbed Ryu's hand. Then Rai spun in the air to gain velocity. "RYU! You ready!?"

"I'm ready Shishi-san!" Ryu declared, then Rai threw Ryu at Kai. Ryu was flashing the colors of each Kodenranger in his blazes.

Kai looked at the elemental Ryu. "No, no, NO!" Ryu then kicked Kai hard. Kai landed on the ground creating a crater and Ryu planted his foot into Kai's gut. Ryu then got off, and walked away. Kai got up, then sparks kept flying off his armor. "Ah, Ahh, AHH!" Kai's armor shattered, and there was blood running from his mouth. "You, Ryunosuke." Kai growled.

"Leave, you were lucky to have survived today." Ryu said to Kai menacingly. Ryu and the Kodenrangers de-transformed.

"You'll pay for this, you'll pay for this!" Kai disappeared in a dark aura, and so did Kyoko and Daisan.

Ryu looked towards Miku and Kousuke's previous direction, but they were gone. Then Ryu was hugged by his team. "GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK!" They all shouted.

"Hey, I was never gone." Ryu remarked, and he smiled.

- -

"So, Kai's still alive." Kousuke growled. "Idiot boy, if you joined us then Kai would be dead now and Miku, she would be . . ."

"Forget about it Ani." Miku said. "Kai's injured, that's good enough."

"No it's not!" Kousuke shouted. "Miku, you know that day is coming. I'm trying to stop that day from coming. Miku, why won't you understand that we need to kill Kai as soon as possible!"

"I do Ani." Miku said. "And Ryu-kun will be the one who defeats Kai." Then Miku turned around. "And I think we should join the Kodenrangers."

"Eh?"

- -

Koden Cosplay! Now, the manga Air Gear!

"Ikki!" Ryu announced.

"Kazu!" Rai announced.

"Agito, I guess." Lee announced.

"Ringo!" Karen announced.

"Kururu!" Ryn announced.

"Simca." Miku announced.

"Koden Cosplay, Sanjou!"

"I guess you're the official sixth ranger now." Lee asked Miku, and Miku nodded.

"One thing I got to ask . . ." Rai said. "What the heck happened to you!?" Rai pointed at Ryu.

"Yeah, look at that aura." Ryn said.

"It's so beautiful, but what was it?" Karen asked Ryu.

"I don't know." Ryu said. "It just happened."

"Whatever it was, you should try to learn it again." Miku said.

"I will, I will, eventually." Ryu said. "But one thing bothers me, who's this guy and what has he done to Takeshi-sensei." Ryu pointed at a screen showing his conversation with Takeshi-sensei.

"So what happened there?" Rai asked.

"I really don't know." Ryu replied. "I mean he kept talking about Ryuuji or something."

"Ryu . . . ji?" Everyone said.

"That's like your name, with a Ji at the end." Miku said.

"My name is Ryunosuke." Ryu said.

"Who cares!" Everyone shouted.

"YOU SERIOUS!?" Ryu was shocked. "No one cares that my full name is Ryunosuke!?"

"We all knew that, but you're Ryu to us." Ryn said.

"Man." Ryu said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kousuke shouted, dressed up as a character named Kilik. He came in with a red rod.

"WHOA!" Ryu shouted, then dodged Kousuke. "Kilik doesn't use a rod! Only Kilik from Soul Calibur uses a rod!"

"Who cares!" Kousuke took out a machine gun. "You made Miku dressed like that stripper in Air Gear!"

"EH!?" Everyone stared at Kousuke.

"You do know that Simca is actually quite important to that series, right?" Ryu asked.

"I only remember the perverted parts!" Kousuke fired at Ryu.

"NANI!" The other boys shouted.

"Your brother is quite perverted." Lee said.

"So are you." Miku replied.

"True." Lee nodded.

"EE!" Ryu dodged the bullets and ran away. "HELP ME!"

Everyone but Ryu and Kousuke sweat dropped. "See you all next time, we guess."

- -

Koden Life.

Ryu was taking a bath. "Ah, what a nice way to relax." Ryu said, then Lee barged in.

"Oh gorgeous!" Lee was . . . bare.

"HOLY COW!" Ryu shouted. "I'm bathing here!"

"So, we're both guys we can bathe together." Lee then got in and wrapped a hand around Ryu's shoulder. "Ah, nothing like two guys in a bath together."

_HOMO!_ Ryu thought shouted.

- -

Next day . . . Ryu was in the bath. "Am I relaxed yet?" Ryu asked.

Then Miku, nude, barged in with a silver towel. "Let me bathe with you Ryu-kun!"

"AHH!" Ryu sank into the tub to hide his well . . . you get the idea. "What are you doing here Miku-san!" Ryu spouted blood from his nose.

"WHY YOU!" Karen and Ryn shouted and tackled the nude Miku.

"Uh oh." The force of the tackle tackled Ryu right into the wall behind him. Ryu nose bled then passed out.

The three girls got up. "Ite." Ryn and Karen yelped, then Miku stripped the two. "KYA!"

"What's going on up there." Lee outside said, then Miku closed the door before Ryn and Karen got out and before Lee got to see anything.

"What did you do that for!?" Ryn and Karen shouted.

"Because, you're in the bath." Miku smiled a sly smile. "And in the bath, you have to be naked."

"SAYS YOU!" Ryn and Karen shouted. Miku chortled.

"And what do you plan to do with Ryu!" Ryn shouted.

"Nothing, just satisfying him, something you two haven't done." Miku said.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Karen shrieked.

"Oh, I'm thinking Ryu-kun has touched your chests before in the bath." Miku said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Ryn and Karen screamed.

"You just told me right now."

"DOH!"

"Anyway, you smashed Ryu-kun to that wall didn't you?"

"YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT SPYING ON US!?" Ryn and Karen spoke in unison.

Miku shook her head. "Or course, I'm willing to satisfy Ryu-kun."

"Oh, yeah, and what are you going to do!?" Ryn and Karen shouted while Miku walked to Ryu. Then Miku grabbed Ryu's hands and placed them over her two breasts. "Eh?"

Miku smiled in triumph. "You see, it's a man's instinct to fondle with breasts." Miku said, and what do you know, Ryu was fondling Miku's breasts, and Ryu was unconscious. "You just have to let them have their way."

"NANI!" Ryn and Karen watched in horror.

_You mean that was Ryu's instinct to touch me! _Ryn thought.

_Now I regret hitting him. _Karen thought.

The two did steam upon seeing Ryu continuously fondling Miku's breasts, and Miku was enjoying it. (This part would be rated M if I describe further)

"Oh!" Miku exclaimed.

Then Ryu's eyes opened. "NANI!" Ryu noticed his hands on Miku's breasts, and Miku looked so . . . Ryu is not even going to let me say it. Ryn and Karen dropped their mouths in shock.

"You're were awake the whole time!?" Ryn and Karen shouted in unison.

"Wait a minute, I don't even know what's going on!" Ryu shouted.

"Ecchi!" Ryn and Karen punched Ryu into the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not good." Miku said.

Lee was listening at the door. "Man, something good is going on in there." Then the door opened and smashed him in the face. "Why always the face?"

- -

Rai at his house was about to go to his room to sleep, then Reika came up to him. "Onii-chan, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"That's fine with me." Rai said, then Reika cheered and grabbed onto Rai's arm. Rai and Reika got into bed, but then Rai heard something tapping at the window. "What?"

"Shishi-san, let me in!" Ryu was outside and he had a red sleeping bag with him.

- -

Rai let Ryu in. "Man, what are you doing here!?" Rai asked. Reika sat up in bed and looked at Ryu.

"My house is a slaughterhouse I tell you, a slaughterhouse!" Ryu shouted. "Anyway, can I stay with you until the commotions die down?"

"NO!" Rai shouted.

"What you want to do something funny to your sister or something, that why you won't let me stay!?"

"The hell you talking about!" Rai shouted while Reika blushed.

"Sorry, sorry." Ryu pleaded. "Please let me stay, you can even hang me from the ceiling like Takeshi-sensei does."

"Hm . . ."

- -

"I WASN'T SERIOUS!" Ryu shouted. He was hung upside down with his sleeping bag from the ceiling.

"Good night." Reika said to her brother.

"Good night." Rai said to his sister. The two slept, and Reika was holding on to Rai.

"Man, this sucks." Ryu said, then Ryu looked at the two in bed. "Man those two are real close for a pair of siblings."

"What did you say?" Rai slept talked.

"NOTHING!"

And so, Ryu started living in the Shishi Household for a while. Then Ryn, Karen, and Miku came eventually and dragged Ryu back home. Course, Miku was just dragging.

- -

End chapter 12. Please review.


	13. Reveal, True Radiant Wings!

Same Drill . . .

Today's Eye catcher: Kodengold and Kodensilver are seen with their backs to each other. Kodengold is holding a golden spear and Kodensilver is holding a silver fan. Then they swing the weapons, slashing the screen. Miku and Kousuke are then seen together, their backs to each other. Then they turn to look at the screen. Miku and Kousuke fling their arms then light and flames strike the screen.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 13: Reveal, True Radiant Wings!

Ryn, Lee, and Karen were downstairs eating breakfast. "Where's Ryu?" Ryn asked Lee.

"Um . . . uh . . ." Lee said. "I think he's sick."

"What happened?" Karen asked.

"Well . . . I went up to his door and then I heard him sneeze a lot of times. It sounded like he was dying in there." Lee said. "I think he has a cold."

"Oh, that's not good." Ryn said. "I think I'll stay home and take care of him." Then Ryn's changer beeped. "Hello?"

"Yo Ryn, AHH CHOO!" Ryu's voice sounded . . . a little nasally. "No need, I'll take care of myself . . . AHH CHOO!"

"You're right, Ryu does sound like he's dying." Ryn said.

"Really, what was he doing yesterday?" Karen asked.

In truth, since Ryu didn't want anyone to barge into his bath time at night, he decided to take a bath last. Guess what, someone used all the hot water, so Ryu had a cold water bath. Who knew Ryu would get a cold the next day.

- -

Ryn, Karen, and Lee walked to school. Then Miku jumped down from a tree. "Hello Ry . . ." She was about to say. "Hey, where's Ryu-kun?"

"He's sick today." Ryn answered disdainfully.

"So he's staying home today?" Miku asked.

"What's it to you?" Ryn glared at Miku. Karen stared at the intensity between the two other girls.

"Hey, hey, no fighting." Lee said, sweat dropping. "Ryu wouldn't want two beautiful ladies to kill each other, now would he?" Ryn and Miku stared at Lee while Karen looked at Lee in disbelief as that was like the smartest thing that Lee ever said. "Um, well . . . I really don't know how Ryu will react especially since he's at home resting."

"Ah ha!" Miku exclaimed. "So he is at home." Then Miku smiled a really sly smile. "I think I'll pay Ryu-kun a visit."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ryn shouted, then Lee held her down. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Hey, hey, what did I just say about Ryu not wanting two beautiful girls to kill each other, huh!?" Lee bursted. Then Miku jumped off. "Besides, she has school too you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryn grumbled. Then Ryn felt something. "Hey Lee, where is your hand?"

"Huh?" Then Ryn, Karen, and Lee looked at Lee's hand, and . . . it was . . . on . . . Ryn's . . . well . . . this next scene will explain it.

"ECCHI!" Ryn punched and Karen slapped Lee's face.

"I didn't mean it." Lee whimpered.

- -

Miku somehow was able to pick the heavily locked door of Ryu's house. "Ryu-kun!" She called out. But no answer. "Hm, I think I'll go to his room." She ran up the stairs to Ryu's room. "Ryu-kun!" Then she saw some hair poking out from the blankets. "Oh, so you're asleep." She chuckled and rubbed her hands together. Then she walked up to the bed and was about to pull off the covers.

"Oh, Miku-san, what are you doing here." Ryu said as he was outside the room. Ryu was holding a mug of chicken soup and wore a white t-shirt and red shorts. He didn't really look so well.

"EH!?" Miku turned around. Then Miku pulled off the covers off the bed. "AHH!" She screamed as their was a life size doll of a Ryu in bed. She shrieked and then held onto the real Ryu. "What is a life size voodoo doll of you doing in your bed!?"

"Um, please get off, because I don't want to get you sick." Ryu said.

"Oh sorry." Miku released Ryu.

"Anyway, that doll is for use in my Kawarimi No Jutsu!" Ryu declared. "AHH CHOO!"

"Kawarimi?" Miku looked at the doll.

"Hey, Kawarimi saved my butt many times already." Ryu said. _And I wonder why I haven't used it on anyone in this house yet. I should use it shouldn't I. AHH CHOO! WAIT! Did I just sneeze in my thoughts? AHH CHOO! _"AHH CHOO!"

"Are you trying to be a ninja?" Miku asked.

"AHH CHOO! Maybe. AHH CHOO!"

"Wow, you don't look so good." Miku said. "I think I should stay with you today."

"No, no. Maya taught me a remedy that takes one day to work. I'm okay on my own. AHH CHOO!" Ryu sneezed loudly. "Besides, don't you have school?"

"I'm ditching to see you." Miku said.

"You know, if I wasn't so sick right now, I would probably care more." Ryu said. Then sneezed.

"You know, I think I better let you continue with your so called 'remedy'. Bye." Miku ran out the door of the house. Then she leaned on the door. "I wonder, is Ryu-kun serious about that remedy? Maybe not. I better go get Ryu something for his cold." Miku ran off.

Ryu sneezed. "Gosh, this cold is so bad, that I'm hallucinating and talking to my hallucinations." Ryu dropped into bed and pushed off the life size doll. "Gosh, I feel so sick. Oh yeah, now I remember . . . this remedy takes two days to take effect. Oi." Ryu had a hand to his eyes.

- -

"Where's Ryunosuke-kun?" Takeshi-sensei asked Ryn and Karen.

- -

"AHH CHOO!"

- -

"He's out today." Ryn answered.

"He's sick." Karen said.

"Oh, then can you give this huge stack of papers for him." Takeshi-sensei pointed at a pile of paper that was for Ryu, and it was huge.

"O . . . K." Ryn whimpered.

Karen gulped. "We'll give it to him after school . . . I guess."

"By the way, you do know you two are late?" Takeshi-sensei asked.

"EH!?" Ryn and Karen shouted.

"PUNISHMENT!"

- -

. . . Ryn . . . and Karen's . . . punishment . . . weird. Anyway, Takeshi-sensei tied their wrists and then had then try to do problems on the board while at the same time had them carry a bucket full of water on their heads. "Why us?" Ryn and Karen whimpered, and they had a piece of chalk in their mouths to do the work.

- -

Kousuke was inside his house training by punching the punching bag on and on. Then Kousuke leaned on the bag, as he was tired. "Need to get stronger, I have to get stronger. I need to destroy Kai." Kousuke panted. Then continued training. "If that boy had joined us, we would've defeated Kai by now. Kai is only going to get stronger. I don't what that boy was thinking." Then Kousuke smashed the punching bag really hard. Kousuke panted heavily. Then punched again.

- -

After school, Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Reika walked together. "Man, never knew Ryu would get sick." Rai said. Lee nodded.

The group was silent. "How come whenever Ryu isn't here this group just seems so sad?" Ryn asked.

"I don't know." Karen said.

"I think it has something to do with Ryu always getting into strange situations, and now some great force is forcing him down." Reika said.

- -

"AHH CHOO!" The sneeze was so loud that the birds flew off.

- -

The group was silent. "That was an awkward explanation." Lee said. "But then again, I guess since you're the Kaicho's cute little sister."

"You calling me weird." Rai growled at Lee.

"No Ma'am." Lee said calmly and said Ma'am in English. "Just that without gorgeous here, this just isn't fun."

"By the way." Rai said, then Rai punched Lee's face. "I'm a boy."

"Huh, you mean Ma'am means girl?" Lee asked looking at Karen and Karen nodded. Then Lee's changer beeped. "Hello?"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Ryu shouted. Then he sneezed. "Can't you see I'm suffering so much already!?" Then he was gone, after he sneezed once more.

The group was silent in shock. "What just happened?" Lee asked.

"I really do not know." Rai replied. "Reika?"

"I don't know." Reika shrugged.

- -

Ryu sighed, then turned in bed. Then the red Koden Gem flew up and seemed to look at Ryu as if worried. "Don't worry, this is normal for humans, we get sick all the time." Ryu said to the gem. Then the gem made a motion that signaled, 'why?' "Well, because it's in our . . . well humans are just like that. We're a pretty fragile race." Then the red Koden Gem flew close to Ryu and seemed to snuggle into Ryu's face. "Come on, you don't need to be so close."

- -

"HEY HOW DID I GET TIED UP LIKE THIS!?" Rai shouted as he was hanging upside down while his leg was tied up. He was swinging around. Ryn, Lee, Karen, and Reika stepped back to watch what would happen. Then kids holding sticks jumped out from the bushes.

"ATTACK!" The kids shouted and started beating Rai.

"OW! WATCH IT!" Rai shouted. "STOP IT!" Rai boomed and the kids stopped. "Why would you attack innocent people like that!?" Rai scolded.

"Oops, he's not the one." One boy said.

"Yeah, it's not him." Another boy said.

"Who's this person that you're talking about?" Rai asked, still tied.

"A BULLY!" The kids exclaimed.

"He keeps picking on us!"

"Yeah, and we wanted revenge!"

"Now kids, it's not good to take revenge on someone that you don't like." Rai said. "Especially if it's a bully." Rai then untied himself from the tree and landed. For the record, Rai could've gotten down at any time.

Ryn was in awe at how gentle Rai was. Then a bigger boy walked over.

"THERE'S THE BULLY!" The little kids whimpered. They hid behind Rai.

"Now, now." Rai said. Then he talked to the bigger kid. "Now, you should not bully little kids."

"If I can, I will." The bigger kid said.

"Kid, look at this rope and the sticks in those kids' hands." Rai pointed at the rope and sticks. "Did you know those were meant to hit you?" The bigger kid was shocked. "And all of you, you could've hurt this kid had I not come along." Then Rai had the bigger kid apologize for every of his past bullying and had the littler kids apologize for attempting to hit him. The kids then got along and ran off.

"WOO!" Lee shouted. "Kaicho is surly the best!"

Ryn was blushing. Rai walked over and noticed. "Something wrong?" Rai asked Ryn.

"No, just . . . it seems you're going to make a good father one day." Ryn said.

Rai blushed. Then he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks . . . I guess."

- -

"AHH CHOO!" Ryu sneezed. "Hey, wait a minute, why did I sneeze?"

- -

Kai had a cold as well! He was shivering. "Kyo-chan, hurry up with that Kagejyu!" Kai shouted. "AHH CHI! Ryunosuke will not win against this Kagejyu!"

- -

"AHH CHI!" Ryu sneezed. "Gosh! Why did I change the sound of my sneeze all of a sudden!?"

- -

"_Rise . . . rise . . ._" Kyoko hissed. "_Flames of fury, lion of fire, tiger of strength, rise, rise, rise! Come Forth, Liger!_" Then something rose from the shadows in the temple. This monster had a fiery mane, and fiery strips all over his body. He had beast head for a chest and his own head. He had a lion shoulder pad for his right shoulder and a tiger one for his left. He had red armor all over and an orange body under the armor. He had large claws on his hand and on his feet. He had a giant claymore on his back. "Go, bring despair!"

"Your wish is my command." Liger said. Then he jumped off.

- -

The Red Koden Gem reacted and woke Ryu up. Course, Ryu's condition left him out of the battle for today.

The other Kodenrangers followed their Koden Gems, after Rai escorted Reika to their house. There they met up with Miku and Kousuke. "You." Ryn growled upon seeing Miku. Miku had a bag strapped to her waist. What was that bag for?

"Good to see you too Pink." Miku said. Ryn started steaming, but she calmed down.

Then people screamed. The six Kodenrangers turned around and found Liger throwing flames at buildings and at the people.

"DESPAIR!" Liger shouted. "I will bring Despair!"

"Stop right there!" Ryu's voice boomed from Rai's changer, really surprising the Kodenrangers.

"Who dares to say that to me?" Liger growled, then Shinji jumped out and slashed Liger. Shinji flipped after slashing Liger from behind and landed near the Kodenrangers.

"I'm here!" Shinji saluted.

"Good, now everyone, HENSHIN DA!" Ryu commanded from the changer.

"This is so weird." Rai remarked, sweat dropping.

"Well, let's go Ani." Miku said,

"All right." Kousuke replied and the two took out their Kodenphones.

"1, 2, 3 . . . HENSHIN STANDBY!"

"RELEASE! Legend of the beast!"

"RELEASE! Power of the Oni Tiger Clan! Oni Henshin!"

"Koden Henshin!" The seven of them transformed in their elements.

"The Flames of Courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"Wait, did you henshin too?" Rai spoke to his changer.

Ryu was silent . . . "Why do you want to know?" Then Ryu sneezed.

"Never mind. The body is charged with the gentle spark of Light. Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

"The senses are strengthened by the constant training of the body. Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

"The ability to shine radiates throughout the soul. Shining Will, Kodensilver!"

"The will burns brightly within. Burning Ability, Kodengold!"

"Radiance of the Oni Tiger Clan! Kodenmusha!" Shinji announced.

"The Elemental Power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of Justice!" Rai's changer announced, so Ryu did.

"Elemental Sentai, Kodenranger!"

"Radiant, Wings!"

"Hm, not bad." Liger said, then flames shot out from his body. These flames formed more Liger Kagejyus! Or clones at least. There was an army! "CHARGE!" The Ligers all charged.

"Ikuzo!" Ryu announced.

"This is getting weird." Rai said as they were taking orders from a changer. "Shishi Axe!" Everyone started summoning their personal weapons.

"Tenma Bell Cannon!"

"Kirin Rin ken!"

"Houou Blade Bow!"

Shinji drew his Dao from out of thin air. "IKUZO!"

Miku and Kousuke looked at each other. "Let's go Ani." Miku said.

"With pleasure." They were just using fists and kicks.

Rai chopped at the Ligers, then Rai punched one, then flipped off another who got axe kicked. Rai then threw his Axe. "Shishi Thunder Tomahawk!" The Axe was electrocuted and chopped the ligers around him. A Liger was about to slice Rai with the claymore, but Rai jumped from the ground and used magnetism to stick to a light post. "Uh, uh, uh." Rai taunted. Then the Axe flew back to Rai, chopping the Liger as it flew back. The Ligers that Rai struck all disintegrated.

"RAI ABOVE YOU!" Ryu warned from the changer, somehow.

"Huh." Rai looked up and Liger was coming down to slice Rai. "Uh oh." Rai jumped off the light post and landed. The Liger chopped the post in half.

Lee was firing at the Ligers all over. Snow covered the ground with each missed shot. Lee is no marksman. "This is bad." Lee said, but then realized that the Ligers were slipping in the snow. "Hm, I guess it isn't so bad. ELEMENTAL OUGI! Charged Tenma!" Lee then charged energy into his Cannon, then fired a large Tenma at the fallen Ligers. The Ligers froze, and shattered. "Yataze. AHH CHA!" Lee back fist a Liger that was about to strike him from behind.

"Kirin Disks!" Karen threw her disks, and they seemingly multiple. The Ligers were sliced. Then the Disks flew back to her. Then Karen slammed the ground, creating vines that ensnared other Ligers. Then Karen threw her disks again, cutting them up. "Got it."

Ryn fired bolts of energy at the Ligers. A liger was in the air, but Ryn simply stood still, then the Liger jumped right into her Blade Bow. "PHOENIX SHOT!" Ryn pulled the bow, then fired one large point blank arrow at the Liger. The Liger exploded.

Shinji was chopping the Ligers up to pieces. "YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH!" Shinji was crazy fast! Then Shinji swung his Dao, around slicing the nearby Ligers.

Miku and Kousuke pushed the Zero on their phones. "ZERO!" The phone announced. "CLIMAX!"

Miku and Kousuke got into stance, then light charged into Miku's wrist wings and fire charged into Kousuke's wrist wings. "Elemental Climax Bomber!" The Two announced. The two punched forward, then the elemental energy from their fists fired and struck the ligers down.

Rai was having trouble with the real Liger. Rai flipped around dodging the claymore of the Liger. Rai, Lee, Karen, and Ryn got into group. Then they drew their sidearms. Ryn turned her staffs into Rod Mode. Ryn got into stance and charged wind energy into her free hand while the other hand held the rod behind her. Rai, Lee, and Karen charged elemental energy into their Kodenbusters.

"Elemental Climax Bomber!" The four of them shouted and fired their attack at Liger. Liger took the attacks, but he was still standing.

"Too bad." Liger said.

"Darn it." Rai grunted.

Then Miku and Kousuke ran in front of the four. "Amateurs." Kousuke said.

Miku and Kousuke then pushed the upper leftmost button above their Koden Gems on the phone. Then a Golden Spear with red clothe formed next to Kousuke. A silver feathery design bladed Battle Fan formed next to Miku. In truth, there were two fans. Miku and Kousuke grabbed the weapons.

Liger swung his Claymore and threw the claymore at Kousuke and Miku. Kousuke grabbed the Claymore, and it stopped. Kousuke threw the claymore away. "NO WAY!" Liger was shocked by Kousuke's strength.

"Too bad." Kousuke said. Then the two wings disappeared.

Kousuke reappeared and stabbed Liger, then continued to slash at Liger. Then Miku jumped over her brother's shoulders, then slashed Liger with the twin fans. Miku kept slashing until a gust of wind blew Liger into the air.

Shinji walked over and noticed the two Radiant Wings. "Their power, it must be true then." Shinji said.

Finally, TODOMEDA!" Elemental Ougi, Burning Lancer!" Kousuke shouted.

"Shining Feather Storm!" Miku announced.

Kousuke's spear's cloth flared, and Kousuke flew, then stabbed Liger towards the ground. Miku was doing a little dance. Miku's left leg was behind her right, and she held her fans to her sides. Then Miku waved the fans, then lights beamed down on Liger.

"ARGH!" Liger screamed, then exploded.

Miku stopped her little dance. "It's over." She said.

- -

"_REVIVE . . . REVIVE! Liger . . . REVIVE AND WREAK HAVOC!_" Daisan chanted.

- -

Liger grew all right. "DIE!" Liger shouted and tried to step on the core Kodenrangers and Shinji.

"KODEN SHORAI! HEAVENLY KODEN GATTAI!" Tenkoden was formed.

"KODEN GROW!" Giant Kodenmusha pushed Liger off. "Kodenmusha, KENZAN!"

"You bastard!" Liger growled.

"Oh you did not just called me a bastard." Shinji said. "BURST MODE!" Shinji switched to burst mode. "BURST KODENMUSHA, KENZAN!" Shinji split his Dao into two Daos.

Tenkoden fired its elemental attacks at Liger. Shinji kept slicing Liger. But then flames shot out of liger that burned Shinji away and flared near Tenkoden.

"SO HOT!" Lee shouted.

"HAHA! You'll never get near me!" Liger shouted.

Then Light and flames struck Liger. "What the!?" Rai was surprised.

Flying in the air were two new Kodenjyus, the Eagle and Hawk that appeared in Kousuke and Miku's henshin sequence. Kodeneagle was Kousuke's, and Kodenhawk was Miku's. Kodeneagle had a large spear head as a tail, and Kodenhawk's was just like a feathery fan.

"Too bad Liger." Kousuke said. Then Kodeneagle and Kodenhawk flew around Liger, swirling till a whirlwind brought Liger into the air. Kodeneagle fired a fireball from its mouth and struck Liger with it. Then Kodenhawk flapped its wings, shooting beams of light striking the airborne Liger.

Then all of a sudden, Ryuoh in warrior form dropped from the sky and landed on Tenkoden. "Riding Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Ryu announced.

"Ryu!" The other Kodenrangers inside Tenkoden shouted in surprise.

"Ikuze!" Ryu shouted. Tenkoden flew up to Liger. "WOI YAH!" Ryuoh kicked Liger towards the ground.

"Byakko Ougi!" Shinji announced. "White Flash Finish!" Shinji slashed Liger in a X style.

Kodeneagle flapped its wings creating flames that struck Liger, then Kodenhawk flew and rammed Liger, launching Liger towards Riding Ryuoh.

"IKUZO!" Ryu shouted. Ryuoh jumped off of Tenkoden. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! Elemental Koden Kick!" Ryuoh was ablaze, electrified, water engulfed, earth surrounded, and wind surrounded. Ryuoh then kicked Liger in succession, and with each kick, an elemental kick. Finally Ryuoh ended with one final flying side kick that kicked through Liger. Liger exploded and Ryuoh landed. "Riding Ryuoh, Kodeneagle, Kodenhawk, Burst Kodenmusha, Legendary . . . WIN! AHH CHOO!" Ryu shouted then sneezed. "Geez, need to get back to bed." Ryuoh then transformed back into dragon form and flew off.

"Dang, even when he's sick he still comes out to fight." Lee commented.

"AHH CHOO!" Ryu sneezed. Then Lee's changer beeped and Lee answered. "DON'T TALK ABOUT ME DARN IT!

Then Kodenhawk flew off to follow Ryuoh. "OI MIKU!" Kousuke shouted.

"Sorry, but I need to do something Ani." Miku said. Kodenhawk was off.

"FOLLOW THAT BIRD!" Ryn shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Rai shouted, then Tenkoden followed Kodenhawk, but Kodenhawk was fast. "Man, she's fast."

Burst Kodenmusha walked up to Kodeneagle. "Boy, tell me . . . where did you get the powers of the legendary Radiant Wings." Shinji asked. "I know what your Kodenjyu are, so no hiding."

Kousuke sighed. "Let's talk about it at the ground." Kousuke said.

- -

Ryu jumped back into bed. "Man, that wasn't good." Ryu said, then he coughed. "Should've stayed in bed."

"Ryu-kun." Miku opened the door to Ryu's room.

Ryu yelped when Miku entered. "AH! Don't strip in front of me you hallucination!" Ryu shouted.

Miku was in shock. "That's mean, to call me a hallucination!" Miku shouted.

"Oh, it's you Miku-san." Ryu said. "What are you here for?"

"Just wait a moment." Miku said. She went into the kitchen. Then she took the bag from her waist and poured the contents into a bowl. Moments later, Miku came into Ryu's room with a bowl of black liquid.

"What is that?" Ryu asked.

"Family recipe." Miku said. She had a spoon and spoon fed Ryu the liquid.

"It tastes good." Ryu said. "What's in it?"

"It's a family secret." Miku said with a finger to her lips.

"Okay." Ryu said.

"I GOT YOU!" Ryn shouted bursting through the door to find Miku feeding Ryu. "What do you think you're doing to Ryu!?"

"Oi, just end this day now please!" Ryu shouted falling to his bed. Then he looked and noticed an open window. Ryu got off of bed about to close the window. Then he sneezed. "AH, AH AHH!" RYU WAS ABOUT TO FALL OFF! Ryu flailed his arms all over.

Lee ran in, "GORGEOUS!" Lee shouted running to save Ryu. However, Ryu never fell out and got back in, but Lee however, was not so lucky. "Eh?" Lee fell out. "WAH!"

Rai ran in, took the bed sheets off the bed, then jumped out the window. Rai threw the sheet so the sheet wrapped itself to the roof. He caught Lee. "I can't believe anyone would be so stupid to fall out the window." Rai said in disbelif.

Ryu was sleeping on the floor of his room. "So tired." He mumbled.

Karen walked in and noticed Ryu on the floor. "I think we should help him to bed." Karen said, but then realized that Ryn and Miku were in a deep glared down. "Never mind?" Karen whimpered.

- -

Late at night, a flame in the city started to move. This flame formed into a clone of the Liger Kagejyu. "Those Kodenrangers are going to get it!" Clone Liger said. "I will destroy them!"

"I can't let that happen." A man's voice declared. Clone Liger looked up towards a building and saw a man wearing a trench coat and hat. The night sky shaded his whole body. However, Clone Liger did see glasses on this man that shined in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Clone Liger asked.

Glasses man reached into his coat with one hand, while the other hand was in his pocket. Glasses man took out a violet and navy handheld device, then jumped down to the floor. Glasses man landed on his feet. "Your worst nightmare." The man said. The device opened up in four sections, up, down, right, and left, revealing a green screen and a slot to swipe cards. The man took out a navy colored card from his pocket. "Release, Fang of the Savage! General . . . HENSHIN!" The man's hat flew off and the man swiped the card over his card reader changer.

(Insert Silent Shout from Kamen Rider Kiva) "HENSHIN CARD READ . . . HENSHIN STANDBY!" The device announced in a female voice. Water engulfed the man, then the water spread all over the ground. This revealed a suit similar to Kodenknight, but Navy where the Scarlet was and Violet where the Bronze was. The helmet was violet in color and had a shark theme. On his back were a giant dao sword with a large orange flag on the handle and a Chinese Halberd that also had a giant flag on it, but it was green. On back of his belt, were two hook swords which had red clothes on their handles. "Hissatsu, Army slicer." The warrior drew all weapons on him. He threw the Hook Swords and drew his giant bladed weapons. He then started slicing Clone Liger up and then used the Hook swords which fell to his hands to finish Clone Liger.

"ARGH!" Clone Liger dropped to the floor. "Who, who, who are you?" Clone Liger struggled to ask.

"The unescapable fangs, Kodengeneral." Kodengeneral announced. Clone Liger closed his eyes, then exploded in front of Kodengeneral. Kodengeneral's suit dematerialized, and Glasses man walked off.

- -

Koden Cosplay!

"Sasuke!" Rai announced.

"Jiraiya." Kousuke announced.

"Saizou!" Lee announced.

"Uh, I don't want to do this." Karen said, as she was cosplaying a guy, "Seikai."

"Suck it up!" Miku shouted, wearing Ninjaman like armor.

"Tsuruhime!" Ryn announced.

"Koden Cosplay, Sanjou!"

"Where is Ryu?" Miku asked, everyone shrugged.

"Anyway, today, new Kodenjyus!" Lee announced.

"Miku, I have to ask, does the term come from these Kodenjyus?" Rai asked Miku.

"Yes, that's true." Miku said. "You see, these Kodenjyus are actually the Radiant Wings, we just use that name to name our division."

"I see." Karen nodded.

"OH RYU!" Ojii-chan ran in carrying a gray suit with pink and a miniskirt. "Ah re, where is he?"

"We don't know." Ryn answered.

"RYU!" Ojii-chan shouted. Then Ojii-chan turned around, into a pink monster with a large tongue. The monster licked Ojii-chan. "AHH! You're supposed to be attacking little girls!" Ojii-chan ran towards a window and jumped out.

Then the Pink Monster tried to take off its head. "Guys, help!" IT WAS RYU! "This suit is stuck!"

- -

"Ah, much better." Ryu said, wearing a black ninja suit with red helm. "Sasuke!"

"I thought Rai was Sasuke." Ryn said.

"No, I'm Sasuke Sarutobi." Rai said.

"Oh." The others nodded.

"DIE!" Kousuke said pointing a gun at Ryu.

"HEY! Ninjas don't have guns!" Ryu shouted.

"DIE ANYWAY!" Kousuke said, shooting.

"Kawarimi No Jutsu!" Ryu shouted, then used the Ryu doll in his place. "See you guys next time, IF I MAKE IT!"

- -

Koden Life . . . (takes place after the previous chapter, but before this chapter)

Ryu was cooking breakfast in the Shishi household. An old man watched Ryu cook. "I don't remember my daughter having you." This is Rai and Reika's grandfather.

"Oh, I'm a friend." Ryu said.

"Oh I see." The old man said. Reika entered the kitchen. "Reika, you shouldn't bring strange boys home."

"GRANDPA!" Reika scolded the old man.

"Did you call me a boy?" Ryu asked, "Oh, I'm so happy!" FINALLY! A stranger calls Ryu a boy.

"Of course I would, you have no chest." The old man said.

"ECCHI GRANDPA!" Reika screamed.

"Wow, this family is lively." Ryu said.

- -

Ryu, Rai, and Reika were walking to school together. "Ryu-kun!" Miku jumped out from a tree.

"EEK!" Ryu yelped. "Miku-san, aren't you going to be late for school?"

"I'm ditching." Miku said.

Ryu dropped his mouth in shock. "You can't!"

"And why not?" Miku asked, then Ryu grabbed Miku's hand, and ran the opposite direction. "HEY!"

"Shishi-san, don't wait for me okay!" Ryu shouted to Rai.

"Okay." Rai said, then Reika grabbed onto her brother's arm.

- -

Eventually, Ryu carried Miku on his back. "I'm much faster this way." Ryu said. Ryu ran at the speed of light, seriously.

"Ryu-kun." Miku said in awe. Never had she ever seen such a good natured person like Ryu.

- -

Miku got to school before the bell rung. "Ryu-kun, aren't you going to be late?" Miku asked.

"OH SHOOT!" Ryu shouted, then he ran out the door, but he bumped into a second year student. After a small conversation with such student, Ryu jumped out the window. "I'M LATE!"

Miku sweat dropped. "Ryu-kun sure is lively." She said.

- -

End Chapter 13! Now, PREVIEWS!

Chapter 14: Unleash Kodenfire!

_Ryu: WHO ARE YOU!?_

_??: My name is Ryuuji, Hinote Ryuuji (He's wearing a dress)_

_Ryu: WHAT!?_

_Ryu is seen fighting with a person that looks like him, Ryuuji. Ryuuji is using a Katana._

_Ojii-chan (to reader): Next time, FATHER AND SON BATTLE! But you didn't hear it from me._

One more Preview . . .

GEKIJOFIC! Elemental Sentai Kodenranger! Heart of Koden!

"We're in a parallel universe!" No . . . "We're in the past!" The Kodenrangers get slipped into the past, but something is wrong, this past isn't really that far, but it looks like Feudal Japan. The Kodenrangers must team up if they are to survive.

"KODENRED!"

"KODENGREEN!"

"KODENBLUE!"

"KODENYELLOW!"

"KODENPINK!"

"KODENSILVER!"

"KODENGOLD!"

"KODENMUSHA!"

"KODENGENERAL!"

"KODENKNIGHT!"

"KODENSAGE!"

And . . . "KODENFIRE!"

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI! Elemental Dairyuoh, BLAZING UP!"

"KODENKAMIOH, RISE UP!"

This battle, will determine the fate, of the future! Elemental Sentai Kodenranger: Heart Of Koden!

- -

Also, next time, ending previews!

_Ryn, Karen, and Miku are wearing Towels only, then they turn to face Ryu, and they throw their towels away. Ryu is trying to FLEE!_

_- -_

Please Review!


	14. Unleash, KODENFIRE!

I do not own Super Sentai or any anime references that this fic makes or the character Shinji, nor do I own Kamen Rider which this fic references from time to time. Oh yeah, and thanks to Hallwings how helped me with the names for some characters and the names of the two high schools in this fic. Some of you may know what the names of the high schools refer to.

Today's Eye Catcher: Ryu and Yume's special Eye Catcher, the one where the two are together at the end.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 14: Unleash KODENFIRE!

_Japan, somewhere in the not so long past . . ._

A sixteen-year-old boy wearing red feudal clothing, black shoes, white pants, and a red opened robe, was chasing a monster who wielded a staff that had a top that resembled a clock. The boy had black spiky hair and had a really girly, yet handsome, face. Though he looked a little girly, there was no mistaken that he was a boy. Actually this boy looked a lot like Ryu, and he had a Katana in hand. "You won't get away from me." The boy said. He was chasing the monster late at night in the woods.

"I will not fail." The monster growled, then created a pink vortex. "Try and come, Kodenfire!"

"With pleasure!" The boy shouted, then jumped in following the monster in. "WAH!" He fell through inside the vortex, and the monster was no where to be found.

- -

_Japan, present time . . ._

Ryu was scrambling all over his house trying to gather up his . . . homework. "GOSH!" He screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY HOMEWORK GOT SCATTERED ALL OVER THE HOUSE!" Then he ran to his room. "GEEZ! AND THIS HUGE STACK OF PAPERS DON'T HELP!"

Ryn knocked on Ryu's door. "Ryu, you okay in there?" Ryn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just go on without me."Ryu said. Then Ryn heard a crash and she shirked her body by reflex. "ITE!"

Ryn opened one eye. "Ryu, you okay?"

"Yeah! Ow . . ."

- -

The boy that was chasing the monster reappeared through the vortex. He landed on the ground hard. "Ow." He said. He looked around. "Man, how did I get here, and how did it become morning so fast?" He asked himself. He dusted himself, then he looked straight ahead. "Wow, it's Yatsude!" The boy shouted, Yatsude being the name of the high school that Ryu and friends go to. "Wow, and I'm almost late for class too." The boy then held his shoulder, then threw his clothing away! It revealed a Yatsude Uniform. "Yosh, IKUZO!" He ran towards the school.

"RYU!?" Ryn's voice sounded.

The boy stopped. "Ryu?" He said. "Well my name is Ryuuji so I guess someone decided to shorten it to Ryu, though who is this person?" So Ryuuji is the boy's name.

Ryn, Lee, and Karen ran up to this Ryuuji person. Ryn was in shock. "But, but, but . . . earlier you were picking up your homework and stuff?" Ryn had her mouth wide open. Then Ryuuji held Ryn's hand.

"My oh my, what a beautiful girl." Ryuuji said, making Ryn blush. "May I ask, what is your name?"

Ryn was quite embarrassed. "Ryu, stop playing around." She said.

"Oh, I don't think I'm playing." Ryuuji said. Then Ryn punched Ryuuji hard.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN!?" Ryn screamed.

"Right, I forgot about school." Ryuuji said. Then he turned around. "Who exactly is this girl, and I hope Sara wasn't around to see me fooling around." Wait, who is Sara? Well Ryn, Lee, and Karen passed by Ryuuji, and Ryuuji followed shortly.

- -

Upon entering the classroom, "TAKESHI!?" Ryuuji was shocked for some reason seeing Takeshi-sensei as the teacher.

"RYUNOSUKE-KUN!" Takeshi-sensei shouted. "I'm the teacher here so use Sensei to refer to me."

"My name is Ryuuji." Ryuuji said, and no one noticed he said that.

"Stop fooling around Ryunosuke-kun. You know you're one second late."

Ryuuji looked around. "Strange, this is my classroom but I don't recognize any of these people." Then he thought, _and the strange thing is, Sara isn't here. She's such a dedicated student, where is she?_ Again, who is Sara? "Oh yeah, Takeshi, why are you pretending to be taller and the teacher as well?" Ryuuji grinned. "What, can't handle being a four eyes student?"

"STOP REFERRING TO ME AS IF I"M YOUR CLASSMATE!" Takeshi-sensei screamed. "PUNISHMENT!"

- -

Ryu ran out the house. "Darn it!" Ryu shouted. "I'M LATE!"

"Hi Ryu-kun!" Miku jumped out from a tree, then Ryu grabbed Miku's hand.

"MIKU-SAN!" Ryu screamed. "You're late too!" Ryu carried Miku to school.

"You're pretty fast." Miku commented. "Oh, and Saburo is right around the corner." Saburo is the name of Miku's high school. Ryu turned, then ran into Saburo, dropped off Miku in her classroom, and had an encounter with Kousuke.

"EEP!" Ryu yelped. "Kousuke, what are you doing here!?" He asked.

"I'm an assistant teacher here." Kousuke said. "I'm here to make sure the students behave!" Ryu could've sworn he felt a demonic presence from Kousuke.

"And I'm sure you're good at this." Ryu whimpered. "I'm off!" He ran off.

"What the heck was he doing here anyway." Kousuke said. He walked into Miku's classroom. "MIKU!?" Kousuke was surprised to see Miku. "You finally attended one of my classes! I'm so happy!"

"You're embarrassing yourself." Miku said.

"Right." Kousuke said.

- -

Ryu's . . . er Ryuuji's punishment, hanging from the ceiling on a rope upside down. "This it?" Ryuuji asked. "Heh, this is nothing."

"You say something." Takeshi-sensei gritted his teeth, trying to put fear into Ryu, who isn't here at the moment.

"Yep, I said this is nothing." Ryuuji said.

"You." Takeshi-sensei fake smiled and clenched his fist.

Then Ojii-chan bursted through the door. "OH RYU!" He shouted. "Come to my office ASAP!"

"Okay." Ryuuji said.

"And I'll pull . . . did you say Okay?" Ojii-chan asked. Ryuuji nodded. "Oh, then . . . come on." Ojii-chan was the first to walk off.

Ryuuji jumped down. "Ikuze." He walked out.

"HOW DID HE GET DOWN!?" Takeshi-sensei asked himself.

Then Ryuuji peeked his head through the door. "By the way, Takeshi, this is a real punishment!" Ryuuji shouted, then pulled a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. Then a rope tied Takeshi-sensei's leg and Takeshi-sensei was hanged.

"WHOA!" Takeshi-sensei was surprised. "RYUNOSUKE-KUN! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Later." Ryuuji said and walked off.

"GEEZ!" Takeshi-sensei flailed his arms. "Will someone get me down from here?"

- -

Ojii-chan sat down in his office, then thought about the surprise earlier. "That was weird." He said. Then he closed his eyes. "That reminds me of Ryuuji." He said. "He used to be okay with dressing as a girl before. I'll never forget the day I met him."

- _Ojii-chan's past-_

_Now Sara is a girl that Ojii-chan adopted. She is a beautiful girl with beautiful long hair. Sara liked to wear dresses. One day, when Sara was seven years old, she came home to tell Ojii-chan that there was a boy outside in the rain. Ojii-chan looked out the door and saw a seven year old boy outside wearing torn red samurai clothes. His face was quite girly and he had wet spiky hair. He had in his hands a sheathed Katana. He looked sad. Ojii-chan took out a black umbrella and walked outside to the boy. "You'll catch a cold here." Ojii-chan said. The boy looked at Ojii-chan, and the boy had tears in his eyes. Ojii-chan heard the boy's stomach growl. "Come, come in and you'll get some food for your belly."_

_The boy scarfed down three bowls of rice. "Thank you." The boy said, then he was about to walk out._

"_Wait!" Sara shouted. The boy stopped before he reached the door. "It's still raining outside, why don't you stay here?"_

"_I can't trouble you." The boy said._

"_Oh it won't be a bother." Ojii-chan said. "My daughter just left the house for college. And there's two other unoccupied rooms other than my daughter's. Heck you can stay here as long as you want."_

"_No, I can't, I mean, there's no way that I can ever repay you for anything."_

"_Well too late." Ojii-chan said. "You ate Sara's cooking. I think you at least owe me to stay here as a guest, or maybe instead, why don't I adopt you."_

"_HUH!?" The boy turned to face Ojii-chan._

"_I can tell you're special, so why not stay?" Ojii-chan said. "Sara is already here an adopted girl. I think I can take care of you as well. I mean, at least you won't have to live in the streets."_

_The boy then bowed to Ojii-chan. "Thank you for your kindness, but I will never be able to repay you back for all of this so I don't want to . . ." Then Ojii-chan brought the boy up._

"_No worries, just stay here and be my adopted son. We'll working something out." Ojii-chan said._

"_THANK YOU!" The boy had tears in his eyes._

"_By the way, this girl here is Sara Rekka." Ojii-chan introduced Sara and Sara curtseyed. "What's your name?"_

"_Ryuuji." Ryuuji said._

"_Don't you have a last name?" Ojii-chan asked._

"_Well, not really." Ryuuji said. "At least, I don't recall ever having one."_

"_All right then, from now on you're Ryuuji Hinote, got it?" Ojii-chan said with a smile._

"_Hinote?" Ryuuji asked._

"_Yep, because I see a great flame inside you, a flame of courage." Ojii-chan declared._

-Present -

"Yeah, and who could forget when the school was low on funds, he came up with the idea of Yume." Ojii-chan recalled.

- _Creation of Yume-_

_Ojii-chan was in his office and he was looking at a chart. "I don't know if this school can operate any longer." Ojii-chan said on the verge of tears. "No one comes to our social events, and the funds are so low." Then Ojii-chan heard something outside the door. "Someone there?"_

_Ryuuji entered. "Um, Ojii-chan."_

"_What is it Ryuuji?" Ojii-chan asked. "Did you hear me?"_

_Ryuuji nodded. "Ojii-chan, I think I have a solution to your dilemma."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I think . . . this school need an idol." Ryuuji announced._

"_You really think so?" Ojii-chan asked. Ryuuji nodded. "Sure, who do you have in mind?"_

"_Um, actually, I think I'll need to do something really embarrassing for this." Ryuuji said._

"_Huh?"_

_- -_

_Ryuuji entered the classroom wearing a wig and a red dress. Ojii-chan stared at this feminine newcomer. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Ojii-chan asked._

"_It's me, Ryuuji." Girly Ryuuji said._

"_WHAT THE!?" Ojii-chan was shocked. "You, you, you look so much like a girl!?" Ryuuji nodded. "But I can't have you dress so shamefully for the sake of this school."_

"_No, I want to do this." Ryuuji said. "But the problem is my voice. No one will believe that I'm a girl with my voice."_

"_Well, if you say so." Ojii-chan said and took out a mini device, then attached the device to one of Ryuuji's molars. "This voice changer might come in handy."_

_Ryuuji coughed, then he spoke in a girl's voice. "Cool Ojii-chan!" Ryuuji said._

"_I got to ask, what will you call yourself?" Ojii-chan asked._

"_Sara and I already thought up a name." Ryuuji said. "My name as a girl will be Yume Rekka, Sara's long lost cousin."_

"_Oh?"_

_-_Present-

"Funny, I can't believe I'm using Ryu's charm today. I feel so sorry now that I think about it." Ojii-chan held his hands together. "Ryuuji, your son is a lot more prettier than you are." SON!? Who is Ryuuji's son!? Ryu!? "But he doesn't have the same enthusiasm as you for dressing like a girl."

"Ojii-chan." Ryuuji entered the classroom, dressed like Yume.

"What, you already dressed up." Ojii-chan said. "And I have a name." The name Ichigo was shown throughout Ojii-chan's office.

"Yep, now can I have my voice changer?" Ryuuji asked.

"Voice changer?" Ojii-chan said. "You all right Ryu, you usually don't need one."

"Um, really?" Ryuuji said. "I recall using one just yesterday."

_But you weren't here yesterday, you were out._ Ojii-chan thought. Then Ojii-chan brought out the same chip and inserted the chip into Ryuuji's molar.

"Thank you Ojii-chan!" Ryuuji said and he was off.

"Um, that was weird." Ojii-chan sweat dropped. Then Ojii-chan looked out the window and saw . . . RYU RUNNING TOWARDS SCHOOL! "WHAT THE!?" Ojii-chan almost had a heart attack! "Ryu? Then who was Yume just a few minutes ago . . ." Ojii-chan looked at the door where Yume had entered and exited from.

- -

Ryu outside was rushing towards the classroom. "SHOOT!" Ryu screamed. "I'M SO LATE!"

Ryuuji as Yume was inside acting all peppy. "Now Minna-san, there will be a large social event this weekend. So everyone come out and participate!"

"WHOO!" The boys cheered.

"Yume-chan seems different today!" A boy shouted.

"Yeah, we've never seen her so happy before!"

"SHE'S SO CUTE WITH THAT SMILE!"

Ryu ran in. "Takeshi-sensei, sorry I'm late." Ryu said and he was panting badly and looking at the floor. Then Ryu looked up . . . and saw Yume. "HM!?" Yume and Ryu stared at each other, and the boys gritted their teeth in anger at Ryu.

Ryu then grabbed Yume's arm. "KYA!" Yume shrieked.

"You're coming with me." Ryu growled.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" The boys shouted, then Ryu glared a demonic stare at the boys. They stopped.

"Why is Ryu so scary today!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Takeshi-sensei, sorry, but I must speak to Yume-chan here in private." Ryu said.

"Wait . . ." Takeshi-sensei said, but Ryu and Yume were gone.

Karen whispered to Ryn. "Ryn-san, how does Ryu know Yume so well?"

"Actually, I didn't know they knew each other that well." Ryn said.

- -

Ryu dragged Yume to the top of the roof, then threw her to the ground. "Okay first of all." Ryu said as Yume got up and dusted her skirt. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Yume started to whimper. "My name is Yume Rekka."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Ryu shouted. "I'm Ryunosuke Rekka! And I know that you're a guy!"

Yume looked at Ryu in shock, then grinned. "So my secret has been found out huh?" Ryuuji said in his own voice. Then Ryuuji took off his wig, and Ryu was surprised to see a person who had the exact same hairstyle as he himself did.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Ryu screamed.

"Ore wa, Ryuuji, Hinote Ryuuji." Ryuuji said. Then a red Koden Gem flew next to Ryuuji's face. "And I do not take lightly to copies."

"What!?" Ryu shouted in surprise, then Ryu reached into his pocket and found the red Koden Gem. The Red Koden gem flew next to Ryu's face. "Then, what gem is with that guy." _Now that I think about it, where did I hear Ryuuji Hinote again?_

"Oh, I see they gave you your own Koden Gem." Ryuuji said. "Too bad though, I'm going to have to defeat you right here, right now." Ryuuji then shoulder threw his dress away, revealing his original feudal outfit somehow, then Ryuuji disappeared in a flash.

"What the!?" Ryu looked around, then Ryuuji reappeared in front of him. Ryuuji grabbed Ryu by the neck.

"Game over." Ryuuji said, then Ryuuji jumped over the building bringing Ryu down with him.

"GAH!" Ryu got a shout of pain in. Then Ryuuji slammed Ryu to the ground, and a large dust storm was created.

"Well I guess that ends it." Ryuuji said. Then all of a sudden, Ryu's leg came up and kicked Ryuuji hard on the stomach. Ryuuji spat as he was in pain.

"YO! I'm not dead yet!" Ryu shouted. Then Ryu back flipped away.

Ryuuji wipe his mouth. "Not bad, you actually managed to survive you copy." Ryuuji said.

"Me the copy!?" Ryu shouted. "If anything you're the copy!" Ryu shouted.

"Really, then let's see who the real Ryuuji is!" Ryuuji dashed towards Ryu.

"You mean who the real Ryunosuke is!" Ryu dashed at Ryuuji. The two red Koden Gems also followed their owners. The difference between Ryuuji's gem was that his gem had some flame designs on it and it was slightly darker than Ryu's. The two gems fought each other as their owners fought on the school grounds. The gems kept ramming at each other.

Ryu threw a fist into Ryuuji. Ryuuji threw a fist at Ryu. The fists connected but Ryu's landed first, thus slowing Ryuuji's fist down. Both fighters slid back.

A crowd of people watched the two fighters. "Are they shooting a movie?"

"Where are the cameras?"

"Maybe they're hidden." A policeman said.

"But what about all those effects?"

"CG?" The policeman again spoke.

The two boys kept throwing fists at each other. Ryuuji punched at Ryu, but Ryu ducked, then Ryu swept kicked. Ryuuji jumped and Ryu missed, but Ryu kept sweep kicking, on and on and on. Ryuuji kept jumping to dodge. Eventually, Ryu stopped mid sweep while Ryuuji was still in the air. "What the?" Ryuuji gasped and landed, then Ryu reversed sweep kicked Ryuuji. Ryuuji tripped, then Ryu threw a hard fist into Ryuuji's guts. Red Koden Gem bashed Ryuuji's Fire Koden Gem to the ground. Ryuuji gasped for air, but then Ryu grabbed Ryuuji by the collar and then threw Ryuuji away.

Ryu panted. "Darn, this is taking so much out of me." Ryu said.

Ryuuji chuckled. "Wow, you're not half bad." Ryuuji said. Ryuuji then stood up. He kept chuckling. "Then I guess it's time to use this." Ryuuji said indicating his Katana.

"Oh shoot." Ryu said.

Ryuuji drew his Katana. "Dragon's swordplay, Hinote style." Ryuuji drew his katana, then swung his katana. The swinging created a shockwave that destroyed all the windows in the school and any buildings nearby.

The girls inside the classrooms shrieked when the windows broke. Ryn and Karen looked outside to see Ryu fighting with a Ryu lookalike.

"Suge Power!" Ryu said.

"WHAT GREAT CG!" The crowd gasped. Then they ran away screaming as the 'CG' was too much.

There seemed to be a surge of energy surrounding Ryuuji. "Koe." Ryuuji said, then he dashed at Ryu.

"SHOOT!" Ryu shouted. Ryuuji stabbed at Ryu. Fire Gem lunged at Red Gem. Ryu dodged and so did Red gem. Then Ryu elbowed Ryuuji, Red Gem retaliated by ramming Fire Gem. Ryuuji slid back. Then it seemed like a projection of Kodenjyus appeared above the fighters. Ryuoh, and a Kodenjyu that looked a lot like Ryuoh, except for a samurai V shape horn on the head and a Katana strapped to its back. The two dragons then fought each other as their partners fought each other. Ryuuji slashed at Ryu. Ryu ducked and got two little hairs sliced off, then Ryu elbowed Ryuuji again. Ryuuji blocked this elbow with the handle of his Katana, then Ryu tried a fist at Ryuuji's head. Ryuuji used his free hand to block, but then Ryu tripped Ryuuji, then smashed Ryuuji's gut. Ryuuji rolled away and recovered. Then the two Kodenjyu projections transformed into warrior modes. The Ryuoh lookalike looked a lot like Ryuoh, except now the Samurai horn was on the warrior head of the Ryuoh lookalike, and again, the Katana on the back. The Ryuoh lookalike drew its katana. Ryuuji stabbed at Ryu again, but Ryu dodged by shifting his body to the side. The two Kodenjyus mimicked their owners' movements. Ryuuji then punched Ryu hard on the face. Ryu held his face in pain. Then Ryuuji jumped in the air ready to slice Ryu in two. But the thing is, Ryu saw this attack coming. Ryu stopped, then grabbed Ryuuji's hands that were holding the Katana.

"What!?" Ryuuji was shocked. When Ryuuji landed, Ryu then jabbed Ryuuji's hands, disarming Ryuuji of his Katana. The Katana flew in the air. Ryu then threw a hard fist into Ryuuji, causing Ryuuji to fly back. The handle of the Katana landed in Ryu's right hand.

"Damn, he has my sword." Ryuuji growled, only to be surprised to see Ryu stab the sword into the ground.

"WOI YAH!" Ryu dashed at Ryuuji, then threw a fist into Ryuuji's face. Ryu's punch sent Ryuuji really flying. Ryuuji flew into the second floor of the school, more specifically, Ryu's classroom. Ryu then used a tree to jump into the classroom.

The fighting was so fast that the students somehow could not make out who were fighting. Takeshi-sensei however, recognized the Ryu lookalike. "Ryuuji." Takeshi-sensei gasped upon seeing the warrior dressed in feudal red.

As shattered debris and dust flew through the air, Ryu and Ryuuji continued fighting. Ryu grabbed Ryuuji and smashed Ryuuji into the wall. Ryu then threw Ryuuji onto an empty desk. Ryu grabbed Ryuuji again, then rammed Ryuuji into the board of the classroom. Ryu threw Ryuuji out the window, then Ryu jumped and flying side kicked Ryuuji hard to the ground. Ryu landed fine. Ryuuji landed with a huge thud, but he was alive.

"Big mistake." Ryuuji said as he slowly got up.

"Nanda?" Ryu asked.

Ryuuji chuckled. "I'm near my Katana again." Ryuuji explained. "Now it will end."

"SHOOT!" Ryu shouted, then Ryu noticed a rock and two broken pipes on the ground.

Ryuuji drew his Katana from the ground, and the blade was charged with red energy. Ryuuji swung the Katana, creating a sonic boom. Ryu ducked from the wave, then kicked the rock at Ryuuji's hand. The rock struck Ryuuji's hand, then Ryu took hold of the pipes and started rapidly beating Ryuuji hard.

"Dual swordsmanship!?" Ryuuji was quite shocked by this predicament. Ryu was using the pipes as if they were swords. Ryu finally ended with a double thrust, pushing Ryuuji back. Ryu threw his pipes away after disarming Ryuuji again at the last minute.

Ryu then jumped. "Final, KICK!" Ryu then used a no shadow kick on Ryuuji. Ryuuji crashed into a tree while Ryu landed.

The red gem smashed the fire gem away. Ryuuji caught the gem in his hand. It turned out that Ryuuji was wearing Kodenchangers. Only difference was that instead of the Kodenchanger brace, it had the Kodenbrace brace. Ryu also caught his own gem.

"Now then, the real fight will begin." Ryuuji said.

"Gladly." Ryu said. The aura of the two fighters created some dust with the wind.

"RELEASE!" The two shouted inserting their respective gems into their changers.

"LEGEND OF THE BEAST!"

"KODEN HENSHIN!"

Ryuuji slid his Koden Gem in the brace while Ryu executed his normal henshin.

Sequence today! Ryuoh flies around Ryu, then Ryuoh disappear in flames that form the Kodenred suit. Then Ryuoh bites Ryu's head to create the helmet. Ryu then opens the palm of his hands, and crosses his hands by the wrists. Red energy charged into his palms, then Ryu held his fists towards the side of his hips, and ten projected dragon wings appeared spread out behind Ryu, creating a really ethereal appearance.

Ryuuji also had a similar sequence. The only difference was that his suit was slightly different from Kodenred. His suit had golden shoulder pads and a golden belt buckle. He also had two Kodenstaffs at the left side of his belt, and a Kodenbuster at the right side of his belt. He had both sidearms. When the Ryuoh lookalike bit Ryuuji's head, it created a helmet similar to Kodenred, only with more gold trimmings and more gold designs on the top, with the helmet mostly red. Golden locks of artificial hair, or silk, formed behind Ryuuji's head, creating a cape like look. Ryuuji spread his fists towards his sides, and the silk spread throughout creating wing like shapes behind Ryuuji.

"The flames of courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The courageous flames of the blazing dragon flow within the soul. Kodenfire!"

"Kodenstaff, Nunchaku Mode!" The two brought out their Nunchaku, then started bashing with each other with their sidearms. However, Ryuuji drew the Kodenbuster and fired at Ryu. Ryu did switch his Nunchaku to rod mode and thrust the rod into Ryuuji's gut.

"Double Dragon Jian!" Ryu sheathed his Kodenstaffs and brought out his twin dragon jians.

Ryuuji also sheathed his two sidearms, and he too pushed the first button on his changer. The Katana that Ryuuji was using earlier appeared in his hands, and this time, the Katana was newly designed. The Katana's handle now had a golden dragon tail design embedded on its red exterior, and the blade was shinier and sharper, and longer as well. The two ran at each other. The two were even, and then Ryu slashed Ryuuji's left shoulder while Ryuuji slashed Ryu's right shoulder. The two dragged their swords off the opponent, creating sparks on the suits. Ryuuji and Ryu fell, their suits dematerializing. The two boys then charged at each other. Ryu head butted Ryuuji's head.

After a moment of silence . . . "AHH!" The two screamed holding their heads in pain.

"Why do you have such a hard head!?" Ryu asked, whimpering.

"MY HEAD!? What about yours, my head is the one hurting here." Ryuuji said. The two boys looked at each other. Then they dashed at each other again.

"STOP IT!" Ojii-chan shouted running out. "STOP IT!"

"Ojii-chan!" Ryu and Ryuuji shouted.

"I have a name but that's not important right now." Ojii-chan said. "Ryu you can't kill this boy and Ryuuji you can't fight Ryu here."

"Why not?" Ryu and Ryuuji asked. "I have to kill this copy." Then Ojii-chan slapped the back of the two's heads. "ITE!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN GOOD! THERE ARE NO COPIES!"

- -

At the end of the day, all misunderstandings were cleared, except for the truth about Ryuuji. Who was he exactly?

"Well, I hope you'll believe me." Ojii-chan said as everyone, even Reika, was at Ryu's house. "But Ryuuji here, is from the past."

"EH!?" Everyone, even Ryuuji, shouted.

"I'm from the past!?" Ryuuji said. Then he looked around. "Ne, so this is the future?" Ryuuji nodded. "Well that explains why Takeshi is taller."

Ryu slapped the back of Ryuuji's head. "You couldn't have figured that out earlier?" Ryu asked with contempt. "You freaking almost broke the bones all over my body."

"Well sorry about that." Ryuuji said.

"Anyway." Ojii-chan said. "Ryuuji will have to stay here until we are able to find the cause that brought him here."

"A monster brought me here." Ryuuji said. "But if I have to stay, then I guess I stay."

"Ryu, you still have that room right?" Ojii-chan asked.

"All right." Ryu said. "But if this guy comes in the middle of the night to assassinate me, then this guy is out."

"He'll come to live with me afterwards, just let him stay for the night." Ojii-chan said. Ryu nodded. Ojii-chan then exited the house. Ojii-chan then started crying emotionally. "Ryuuji." Ojii-chan coughed. "Ryuuji." He said. He was crying tears of joy. "It's so good to see you again." Ojii-chan was really tearing.

Back in the house. "Hey Ryunosuke." Ryuuji said. "You're not into boys are you?"

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Ryu shouted.

"Well earlier today when Ojii-chan was clearing the misunderstandings up, that teacher's skirt flew up as a fan blew it and then you simply turned off the fan and placed the skirt down, and you didn't even touch the teacher's rear while doing this! And she was hot!"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO MAI-SENSEI!" Ryu screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Any normal guy would." Ryuuji said, then Ryu punched Ryuuji hard on the cheek.

"SHUT UP!" Ryu shouted. "How can you talk like that, you already have someone you love!?"

"EH!?" Ryuuji shouted. "What do you know about me!?"

"For one, I know that you're in love with a girl named Sara. Who she is I don't know, but freaking, stop acting like you don't have anyone special."

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW!?"

"It's written all over your face." Ryu said pointing at Ryuuji's face.

Ryuuji sighed. "Oh well." He said. "Sure I may love her and all, but since I'm in the future I might as well make a lasting impression! And first of all, I think I'll hit on those girls since you won't." Then Ryu held his hands on Ryuuji's shoulders. "What is it?"

"Take off your pants please." Ryu said.

"EH!?" Everyone who was watching the two argue shouted when Ryu said that.

"Wait for me." Ryu then walked out the door.

"What the heck is that all about?" Ryuuji asked. Then Ryu bursted in holding garden shears.

"I'M GOING TO CUT OFF WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN YOU BASTARD OF A PERSON!" Ryu screamed.

"KYA!" Ryuuji screamed and ran for it.

"Come back here!" Ryu chased Ryuuji.

- -

Ojii-chan had the strangest feeling. "Oh Ryu, I hope you don't kill Ryuuji. Then there would be this great big paradox."

- -

Today's Kagejyu, a Rhino Kagejyu. This Kagejyu was gray in color and had a large bladed rhino's horn. It wielded a large red lance as a weapon. It also wore heavy armor. Well actually, he just appeared in the city before any damage was done as Miku and Kousuke were there waiting for him.

"So, Kai decided to send another Kagejyu." Kousuke said pushing his glasses up to his face.

"Who are you two?" Rhino asked.

"Hm." Kousuke said. "Your worst nightmares."

"Ikuyo Ani."

"Yosh." Kousuke and Miku took out and inserted their Koden Gems into their Kodenphones.

"1,2,3!" The phone announced as Miku and Kousuke pushed the buttons. "HENSHIN STANDBY!"

"Release, Legend of the beast." Miku and Kousuke said. "KODEN HENSHIN!" The two transformed in light and fire. Rhino stepped back.

"The ability to shine radiates throughout the soul. Shining Will, Kodensilver!"

"The will burns brightly within. Burning Ability, Kodengold!"

"We are, the Radiant Wings!"

"So what, Kageshis!" Rhino summoned Kageshis.

"Too slow." Kousuke said. Both Kousuke and Miku summoned their personal weapons. "Eagle Spear!"

"Hawk Feather Fans!" Miku announced.

"Ikuzo." Kousuke said, and the two disappeared in a flash.

"Nanda." Rhino said in surprise.

Kousuke ran through a group of Kageshis and ended up slashing them all down. A Kageshi was charging him from all sides. Kousuke then placed his hand over his blade and held the spear like a rifle. Then Kousuke slid his hand over the blade and fired a golden spearhead projectile at the Kageshis. Then Kousuke disappeared in a blur. The projectile struck the Kageshis and froze them in place. Kousuke then slashed them in a flash, slashing where the projectile struck.

Miku slashed the Kageshis with her fans. She even slit the neck of a Kageshi. Then Miku jumped up and she was flying using her fans as wings. She then flapped her fans. "HAH!" A large beam of light shot from her fans and destroyed the Kageshis quickly.

"What are you people!?" Rhino asked as Miku and Kousuke were unnaturally fast.

"We already told you who we are." Kousuke said. All the Kageshis were destroyed.

"I'm out of here!" Rhino said and stomped off.

"Too bad, no where to run." Kousuke held his spear at ready. "Go." The spear's tip then created a projection of an elongated blade. The blade stabbed into Rhino. Rhino screamed in pain, then Kousuke ran towards Rhino, shortening the projection, finally reaching Rhino. "Elemental Ougi, RADIANT SLASH!" Kousuke then slashed Rhino in two. Rhino exploded. "Too bad." Rhino grew after.

"Let's go." Miku said. Kousuke nodded.

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"Eagle Rai Jyu!" Kousuke announced.

"Hawk Rai Jyu!" Miku announced. Their Kodenjyus were summoned.

Rhino threw his lance at the Kodenjyus, but then both Kodenhawk and Eagle disappeared. "What!?" The Kodenjyus of the Radiant Wings were fast. Both birds created after images with each move. Then Rhino was rammed by Eagle. Hawk slashed Rhino with a wing. Eagle used its tail to stab Rhino. Hawk drilled Rhino.

"That's not all." Kousuke said. "Miku, Burst Mode!" Miku nodded.

"Kodeneagle!"

"Kodenhawk!"

"BURST MODE!"

Kodeneagle turned ablaze and Kodenhawk was shining brightly. "Kodenfirebird!" Kousuke announced as now Kodeneagle was Kodenfirebird.

"Kodenshinebird!" Miku announced as Kodenhawk was now Kodenshinebird. Both Bursted Kodenjyus flew around Rhino.

"What, what, what!" Rhino was struck by a tornado that was created from the speed of the two Kodenjyus, then Rhino was lifted into the air.

"Todomeda." Kousuke said. "I'm done playing with you." Kousuke and Miku touched the control orb. "Koden Burst!"

Both Kodenjyus fired a beam from its mouth, silver for Kodenshinebird and golden red fro Kodenfirebird. Both beams crossed and struck Rhino.

"ARGH!" Rhino exploded in the air.

"You lose." Kousuke gave a thumbs down.

- -

The same monster that Ryuuji had been chasing stopped and watched the two radiant wings destroy Rhino. "I think I'll have to hide myself for a while." The monster said, then he disappeared in a light.

- -

Kai was frustrated at another loss. "Those two are really nuisances!" Kai shouted.

"Ara, ara." A new voice said.

"WHO IS IT!?" Kai shouted, turning around. Kai saw a figure wearing a white robe with black trimmings. "No, what are you doing here?" Kai looked as if he was afraid.

- -

Ryu was exhausted at night. Ryn came in to check on the sleeping Ryu. Ryn sat down next to his bed and then looked at Ryu's sleeping face. "Wow, today must've been tough on you." Ryn said. She was about to stroke Ryu's face when all of a sudden, Ryu smiled.

"Daddy." Ryu said in his sleep.

Ryn gasped. "Oh yeah, that's right, Ryu doesn't even know who his father is." Ryn said. "Must have been tough without any parents." Ryn then got into bed with Ryu. "But anyway Ryu, even if you don't know who your parents are, you still have me." Ryn hugged Ryu.

Then Ryuuji bursted into the door. Ryuuji wore red shorts and a white t-shirt. Ryuuji was sleep walking! Ryuuji walked over to the bed and carried Ryn out of bed bridal style.

"Ryuuji-san. What are you doing?" Ryn asked, then Ryuuji walked to the door and dumped Ryn out on the hallway. "ITE!" Ryn yelped as she hit her rear. Then Ryuuji slammed the door on her.

Ryuuji jumped into bed with Ryu. "Sara." Ryuuji said as he stroke Ryu's skin.

In Ryu's dream, he was dreaming a sweet dream. Ryu was a little child and a man, who looked a lot like an older Ryu, was holding him. Child Ryu slept in the man's strong hands, while the man was walking home. Ryu smiled, and Ryuuji's stroking did not disturb Ryu, till the next day.

- -

Ryu woke up a little grouchy. "I'm going to freaking kill Ryuuji." He said. Miku had came in earlier and was in shock to see Ryuuji, who looked a lot like Ryu. "YO RYUUJI!" Ryu screamed in Ryn's voice. "What the!?"

"What is it?" Ryuuji asked coming in.

"Next time don't you ever come into my room again okay!" Ryu shouted in Karen's voice.

"Dude, what's with your voice." Ryuuji asked. Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Miku came in.

"Never mind my voice!" Ryu shouted in Miku's voice.

"Dang, how can he do so many voices?" Lee asked.

"You freaking harassed me last night!" Ryu shouted in Lee's voice.

"That's pretty weird." Ryn said.

"You're really getting on my nerves." Ryu said in Rai's voice.

"Okay, oh yeah, and I want you to know." Ryuuji held out an envelope. "I took some photos that I think you'll like." Ryuuji said with a sly smile.

"DIE!" Ryu shouted in Kousuke's voice. Ryu knew those photos were of Ryn, Karen, and somehow Mai taking a bath. Ryu punched Ryuuji out an open window. "Damn cold." Ryu said in Ryn's voice. "It's changing my voice."

"That's really uncanny." Karen said.

"And is this even possible?" Miku asked. Lee shrugged.

- -

Koden Cosplay!

"Mach Zenkai! Go-on Red! SOUSUKE!" Ryu announced.

"Zubari Seikai! Go-on Blue! RENN!" Lee announced.

"Smiling Mankai! Go-on Yellow! SAKI!" Karen announced.

"Doki Doki Yukai! Go-on Green! HANTO!" Rai announced.

"I really don't want to do this." Ryn said but everyone urged her on. "Dash Gokai. Go-on Black, Gunpei." Ryn whimpered.

"Break Genkai, Go-on Gold. Hiroto." Kousuke announced.

"Kira Kira Sekai, Go-on Silver. MIU!" Miku announced.

"I can't cosplay a guy!" Ryn screamed. She then took off her pants in front of everybody.

"RYN!" Ryu screamed. Ryu kicked Kousuke to the ground, then covered both Lee and Rai's eyes with his hands. Ryu shut his eyes. "You can't just go changing in the middle of this!"

"Too late." Ryn said sticking her tongue out. She now wore a skirt in place of her pants.

"Anyway." Ryu said, as Kousuke got up and glared at Ryu. Ryu whimpered.

"This guy right here." Lee pointed to a screen that showed Ryuuji holding a Katana.

"Who exactly is he?" Rai asked.

"KODENFIRE!" Ryuuji bursted in. "I am . . . KODENFIRE!"

"YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE UNLESS YOU COSPLAY!" Ryu shouted. "Or if you're Ojii-chan."

- -

"I have a . . .!" Ojii-chan shouted, but then five figures, red, blue, yellow, pink, and green appeared and a football like device struck Ojii-chan. "EE!"

- -

"Anyway." Ryn said, now wearing a pink jacket instead of black. "So, what is so special about Kodenfire?"

"Is he like an ancient Kodenranger?" Karen asked.

"Who knows." Miku said. "I mean there are ton of different Koden Powers in this world."

"By the way." Rai said. "What kind of Kodenjyus are your Kodenjyus?"

"That's something that we will need to discuss next time." Kousuke said. Ryu head butted Ryuuji's head.

"Anyway, Ryuuji looks a lot like Ryu." Karen said.

"Maybe . . . Ryuuji is his father!" Ryn said and gasped.

"OW!" The two flame heads screamed and held their heads in pain.

"Why is your head so hard?" Ryuuji asked.

"My head, what about yours!?" Ryu screamed. "My head is the one hurting here."

"Freaking!" Ryuuji said. "Ooh, I can see the pink girl's panties."

"ECCHI!" Ryu head butted Ryuuji's head again.

"AHH!" The two held their heads in pain.

"Then again, the two are polar opposites." Rai said.

"Yep." Lee said sweat dropping. "No way the two are related."

Ryu and Ryuuji fell unconscious, but before so, "See you next time." Ryu and Ryuuji said.

- -

Koden Life!

Lee one day came home holding a little girl age four in his hands. The girl had brown hair and wore a blue and pink dress.

"WAI!" Ryn and Karen squealed. "She's so cute!"

"Who is she?" Karen asked.

"This my friends is my niece Junko." Lee said. "Say hi Junko."

"Hi." Junko said with a smile.

"Kawaii!" Ryn and Karen squealed. Lee walked to the kitchen.

"Oi, Ryu." Lee called out. Ryu wore a pink apron and was working on some dough.

"She's pretty, she your girlfriend Uncle Lee?" Junko asked Lee. Ryu drooped his head in surprise.

_Shouldn't have worn pink today. _Ryu thought. "Um, who are you?" Ryu asked.

"My name is Junko." Junko said.

"Yeah, I'm a boy." Ryu said sweat dropping.

"Really!?" Junko wanted to get down so Lee set her on the floor. Junko ran up to Ryu. "Wai! You're gorgeous!"

_She is Lee's relative. _"That's nice to know." Ryu said with a smile. "Oh yeah, I'm Ryunosuke."

"Wai, what a cool name Dragon-tan." Junko squealed. Ryu allowed the nickname. "So what are you making?" Junko asked, standing on her tip toes to see what Ryu was making.

"I'm making Meat Buns." Ryu said. "Do you want to try?" Junko nodded with a smile. "Okay, they're almost done so try to wait for a bit."

- -

A few minutes later, Ryu brought out a plate filled with Chinese Styled Meat Buns. Ryn, Lee, and Karen ate first.

"WAI!" Karen squealed. "This is so good!"

"So delicious!" Ryn squealed.

"Just like the Meat Buns back home." Lee said taking in the taste.

Junko popped up next to Ryu. "Ne, Ne, Dragon-tan, let me try, let me try!"

Ryu then took hold of a Meat Bun and stuffed it into Junko's mouth. Junko ate the bun in one gulp and smiled. _She has quite the big mouth._ Ryu thought.

"Wai!" She squealed. "Just like Uncle Lee, Jiggly and Idol Jiggle said, it's good." Junko then sat on Ryu's lap.

"Huh." Ryn and Karen were surprised.

"Is she referring to us with Jiggly and Idol Jiggle?" Karen asked.

"Maybe." Ryn said.

"RYU-KUN!" Miku bursted in through the door of the house.

"Ah, Miku-san, why don't you try a Meat Bun?" Ryu asked.

"Did you make this?" Miku asked. Ryu nodded. "Okay then." She took a meat bun.

"Wai, Big Boobies is so pretty!" Junko squealed. Ryn, Karen, and Miku gasped.

The veins on Miku's forehead popped up in anger. "Kid." She growled. _I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU! _But then Miku saw how Ryu was so nice to Junko, and Miku lost the heart to be mean. She bit the Meat Bun. "THIS IS SO GOOD!"

- -

Fic Preview . . .

"RUN!" Ryu shouted. Ryn, Karen, and Miku followed him, while a man that looked a lot like Ryuuji was chasing them.

The Kodenrangers have been transported to the past, but something is wrong. The time line has been shifted. Now the Kodenrangers must team up if they are to survive.

"Kai . . ." Ryu said. "Let's join together to fight."

"Don't mistake my decision." Kai said to Kyoko and Daisan. "I'm only doing this for my pride."

"BURST KODEN ELEMENTAL RYUOH!"

"KAGEEMPEROROH!"

"BLAZING UP!"

This fight . . . will determine the future of the world!

"KODENRED!"

"KODENGREEN!"

"KODENBLUE!"

"KODENYELLOW!"

"KODENPINK!"

"KODENSILVER!"

"KODENGOLD!"

"KODENMUSHA!"

"KODENGENERAL!"

"KODENKNIGHT!"

"KODENSAGE!"

And last but not least . . . "KODENFIRE!"

ELEMENTAL SENTAI KODENRANGER! Heart of Koden.

- -

End Chapter 14. Please Review!


	15. ARRIVAL! Lee's Rival

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references. I do however own every character except for Shinji. And thanks to Hallwings for some help.

Oh yeah, to senkou tenji, if you're reading this, Lee already has a last name but I'll use Mizore for another character.

Eye Catcher today! Lee has the Tenma Bell Knuckles in hand. He is looking towards the side. He then faces the screen and punches the screen revealing the Series Title. He is then seen with Kodenblue behind him holding the Bell Knuckles. Then back and Miku is seen with her Hawk Feather Fans. She then gracefully moves with them, then slashes the screen twice. She is then seen with Kodensilver behind her holding the Feather Fans.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 15: ARRIVAL! Lee's Rival

At the Kage Hall, Kai confronted the newcomer who wore a white robe with blue accents and with dark spiky hair. This person had smirk planted on his young face. "What are you doing here?" Kai grunted. "RAIJU!" This newcomer was named Raiju.

"What, can I not see you?" Raiju said walking up to Kai and stroking Kai's chin. Kai pushed Raiju away quickly.

"Kai-sama!" Kyoko shouted. She then tried the words again in her mouth. "Still doesn't sound right."

"Who . . . is . . . this?" Daisan asked slowly.

Kai growled. "He . . . is Raiju the One of Shadow."

Raiju bowed. "I'm so glad you remember my title, Kai of the Serpents." Raiju chuckled, "Or should I say . . . Orochi?"

Kai perked his ears up and stared with despair at the mention of this name. "Don't you dare ever say that name again!" Kai pounced at Raiju savagely. Raiju simply back handed Kai into a wall in a flash.

"Kai-sama!" Kyoko shouted in worry.

"Quit it with the facade Oro-kun." Raiju said. "We all know that Kai is not your true name." Daisan and Kyoko stared at Raiju with shock. How did this man know Kai's true name, Orochi?

"Teme." Kai growled. Then Kai kicked off the wall. He jetted towards Raiju. Kai tried a revolving kick, only for Raiju to simply block the kick with a wrist. Kai jerked his body back, then tried a fist. This fist was caught by Raiju's free hand. Then Kai flipped his body and tried to kick Raiju with a free leg.

"Child's play." Raiju said. He then charged dark energy into his hands. "DARK LIGHTNING!" He zapped Kai's fist and blocked leg. Kai screamed in pain, then Raiju threw Kai into a pole. Kai went through that pole shattering it. Good thing there were three other poles supporting the hall.

"Damn you." Kai said holding a hand over his face. "KAGE GAI SOU!" Kai's Kurochi armor flew onto his body. Kai charged at Raiju with a fist filled with dark Kage energy.

Raiju yawned. "You done yet." Raiju held out a hand and extended out a white energy blade from his robe sleeve. The blade pierced near Kai's abdomen area. Kai grunted in pain. Raiju pulled out the blade and the blade retracted into his sleeve. The blade was only a solid projection so it disappeared before it reached the sleeve. Blood spouted out Kai's pierced area. Kai screamed in pain and his armor shattered off. Kai fell unconscious. There was blood on Raiju's hand, most likely wiped from the projected blade. Raiju licked the blood. "Human." Raiju said.

"KAI-SAMA!" Kyoko screamed. She ran towards Kai and held his head up.

"You . . . bastard!" Daisan shouted. He jumped towards Raiju ready to slam Raiju into the ground with a fist. Raiju held Daisan's fist with a hand, then threw Daisan towards the ground.

"Don't worry . . . he'll live." Raiju said. Kai woke up in time to hear Raiju say that.

"Bastard." Kai growled, himself still in Kyoko's arms.

Raiju walked up to Kai then knelt near Kai's face. "Our lord doesn't need a useless human like you." Raiju said. "You may have part of his soul within you but I have half his soul within me!"

"Don't talk like that to Kai-sama!" Kyoko shouted.

"Insolent wench!" Raiju aimed his right index and middle finger at Kyoko. Raiju shout out dark lightning towards Kyoko.

"WATCH OUT!" Kai pushed Kyoko then took the lightning attack at his chest. "GAH!"

Raiju walked over to the fallen Kai as Kyoko was in a state of shock. "I guess you're still human." Raiju taunted. "You still have your emotions." Then he snapped his fingers. "You're so useless, the Kodenrangers are still around and not one of them is dead while many of out own warriors have fallen by their hands. And a poor Wyvern Jin fell also, those great Wyvern Jin. I'll handle the battle from now on."

"You!" Kai said, then grunted in pain and held his chest.

Kyoko ran towards Kai. "Don't push yourself please." Kyoko said holding Kai.

"One of my subordinates already found a way to infiltrate the school that the Kodenrangers are at." Raiju said. "He'll finish them off for sure." Kai was about to insult Raiju, but Kyoko stopped Kai from straining himself again. Raiju knelt near Kai's face again. "Oh, and Ryuuji is here in this time again."

"WHAT!?" Kai shouted, only to grunt in pain again only to make Kyoko worry again.

"That's . . . impossible." Daisan said slowly. "He's . . . dead."

"Oh, note that I said time." Raiju said. "Your good old friend that you sent out years ago Chrono Kagejyu is here as well." Raiju chuckled. "Another one of your failures as he never returned." Kai growled at Raiju. "But . . . the future is a funny thing. It can be manipulated depending on how one decides to mess with it. I will succeed. I will make sure Chrono succeeds and that Ryuuji will die here in this time." Raiju chuckled. "And all you can do is watch this from the sidelines." Raiju chuckled. He got up, then grabbed Kyoko on the neck. He pulled her off of Kai and then pushed her towards a nearby pole. "You know, I can see why he keeps you around, seeing as how you're really useless." He then stuck out his tongue. "I going to have so much fun with you."

"No, no, stop!" Kyoko whimpered.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Kai charged energy into his hands then thrust his open fist behind Raiju, where Raiju's heart was supposed to be. Kai discharged the energy within. Raiju released Kyoko.

"You do know that I don't have a heart right?" Raiju said. "You can't kill me." He then dropped Kyoko, who was really afraid. "I'll leave you all alone for now. Just know this: I will take over from now on. I will destroy the Kodenrangers. I will destroy that brat that you call a rival!" Referring to Ryu. Raiju walked out.

Kai dropped. Kyoko helped him up. "Daisan, clean up this place." Kai grunted to say. Daisan obeyed. "Kyoko, take me to bed please." Kyoko was surprised. Kai hadn't called her simply Kyoko in a long time.

"Hai, Kai-sama." She walked over to a secret room and slid the door open. She helped the wounded Kai into the dark room.

"Leave the lights off." He said. He then slid the door closed. The two walked over to the bed.

"Kai-sama, do you need help getting into bed?" Kyoko asked. Kai shook this head. Then he threw Kyoko into the bed. "KAI-SAMA!"

"Kyoko . . . will you sleep with me tonight?" Kai asked, himself being on top of Kyoko.

"Kai-sama, what are you . . . MU!" Her voice was muffled.

- -

"Please Ryu, please help me take care of Junko today." Lee said.

"All right."

"Please, she has no one to take care of her today and there's no on in the house that will watch over her."

"All right."

"Please Ryu, you've got to find a way to watch over her! I'm already not doing well in school. Mai-sensei, who is always so understanding, will get mad if I bring Jun with me to the classroom!"

"I ALREADY SAID ALL RIGHT YOU BAKA!" Ryu screamed. Ryu, Ryn, Karen, and Lee were walking to school. Ryu was carrying Junko in his hands. Junko was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt with a blue ribbon on her head.

"THANK YOU!" Lee shouted to the heavens.

Ryu grumbled. _Finally he shuts up. _He thought. _Now how am I going to convince Takeshi-__sensei to let her stay with me in the classroom?_

Then Miku jumped down from a tree. "Hi Ryu-kun!" She greeted.

"ARGH!" Ryu shouted. "Carry her!" Ryu thrust Junko into Ryn's hand. Then Ryu grabbed Miku on the waist and plopped her on his shoulder.

"Ryu-kun!?" Miku shrieked then Ryu ran towards Saburo High School.

"ARGH, NO DITCHING FOR YOU!" Ryu shouted in a weird Chinese accent, surprising Lee.

"Is he Chinese?" Lee asked himself, him being half Chinese (NEW FACT! WOO HOO!).

Ryn looked at Junko and Junko looked at Ryn. Junko giggled whole heartedly. Ryn sweat dropped.

"Wow Ryn-san, you're so lucky. Ryu-san giving you a kid to hold and all." Karen commented.

"Really?" Ryn said sweat dropping again.

- -

As Ryu ran carrying Miku the way he did, Ryuuji jumped out from a bush. "Ah ha!" Ryuuji shouted. "I caught you now in a perverted position!" Ryuuji dashed like a ninja next to Ryu. (Strange really as Ryuuji is more like a Samurai)

"SHUT UP DAD!" Ryu shouted. Miku looked at Ryu weirdly as Ryu just called Ryuuji 'Dad' for some reason. "I'm only taking her to school!"

"Ok son." Ryuuji said shrugging while still ninja dashing.

"Did you just refer to each other as Son and Dad?" Miku asked.

Ryu and Ryuuji, still running and dashing at super sonic speed, looked at each other. "ARGH!" Ryu shouted. Then he kicked Ryuuji's gut.

"OOF!" Ryuuji rolled on the ground as the kick was hard.

Ryu dashed towards Saburo. Then he found a seventeen year old average boy. Ryu dumped Miku in this boy's arms. "Here Kenichiro-san!" Then Ryu ran off. "I'M LATE!"

Kenichiro, as this boy was called, looked at Miku and Miku looked at him. Then he set Miku on the ground and he was off. Miku looked back where Ryu was.

Ryuuji ran behind Ryu this time. "Ah ha! I GOT YOU!" Then Ryuuji drew his Katana. "Ryuuji Flame!" Ryuuji aimed the katana at Ryu, then the katana spouted flames from its blade.

"WHAT!?" The flames swirled around till it struck Ryu on the rear. "AIYA!" Ryu's butt was on fire then he . . . flew. He flew so high and far because of the flames jetting him off the ground.

Ryuuji stopped and was surprised. Miku looked up high to see Ryu flying high, but then ran into her school. Ryuuji blinked his eyes in confusion. "What?" He looked at where Ryu was. "Why didn't he manipulate those flames?" He was speechless. "He is Kodenred isn't he?"

- -

Well Ryn brought Junko into the classroom, but Takeshi-sensei wasn't happy about it. Ryn and Karen tried convincing Takeshi-sensei to let her stay. Unfortunately, Takeshi-sensei was adamant about his decision. "She can't stay here." He said to Ryn. Karen sat down earlier as it turned out that Takeshi-sensei was only discussing the matter with Ryn.

"But . . ." Ryn said then stopped. Junko didn't really know what was going on.

Then Ryu flew in through the open window, as the bell rang for his one second tardiness. "ACHI ACHI ACHI ACHI!" Ryu rubbed his rear on the ground and the fire was out. Smoke came out of his rear. "Now how am I going to explain the smoke and charred marks?" No one noticed the flames.

"Ryunosuke-kun, you're late!" Takeshi-sensei shouted.

"I know!" Then Ryu begged. "I can see you won't let Junko stay here." He said after seeing Ryn still carrying Junko. This only meant that Takeshi-sensei did not let Junko stay. "I'll do anything just let her stay! Lee needs this!"

"Anything?" Takeshi-sensei said, then started thinking of . . . Yume . . . in a red maid's outfit.

_"Takeshi-sama." _Yume in his thoughts squealed.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryu asked.

Takeshi-sensei got brought back to Earth. He cleared his throat. "PUNISHMENT BEGIN!" He boomed pointing to the ceiling.

- -

Punishment today . . . Ryu has to be fully tied up and be tied up to a pink bungee cord upside down on the roof of the school. "AIYA! I didn't mean it to be this extreme!" Ryu shouted outside the window as he bungee up and down and side to side.

"Dragon-tan is really funny!" Junko commented giggling. She sat at Ryu's desk.

Ryn and Karen sweat dropped. "Ryu-san sure gets into some extreme situations." Karen commented.

"He does doesn't he?" Ryn asked.

- -

As Ryu swung side to side and up and down, he passed by many classrooms. He passed Rai and Lee's classroom. "HELP ME!" Ryu passed by.

Mai and her students jumped when Ryu shouted that. Lee whispered to Rai. "Was that Gorgeous right about now?"

"Maybe . . . maybe not." Rai answered nonchalantly.

- -

Ryu swung by Reika's class. "SHISHI-CHAN! HELP!" Ryu shouted only to pass by.

Reika jumped from her seat. "Was that . . . nah." She shrugged off the manner.

- -

Ryu passed by Ojii-chan's office. Ojii-chan was drinking a cup of coffee, when all of a sudden, Ryu's wailing face passed by his window. Ojii-chan spat his coffee at his window. "ACK!" He started to clean up the window. Then Ryuuji ran in and took a mask from Ojii-chan's desk and a black robe from Ojii-chan's little closet in the office. "OI! RYUUJI!"

- -

Ryu passed by many classrooms, shocking each and every student. "HELP ME!" Ryu shouted. Then the cord was cut. "KYA!" He screamed (. . . ). Then the cord was held up by a strong arm. This figure then jumped into Takeshi-sensei's classroom. "KYA!" Ryu shrieked again in his girly voice.

The figure had a black and white mask, half and half on each sides with two yellow eyes. This figure wore a black robe. It was obvious it was Ryuuji, though not many of the students (heck, only the Kodenrangers know about Ryuuji and apparently Takeshi-sensei) know about Ryuuji. Ryu freed himself and Takeshi-sensei stared at masked man, er . . . Ryuuji, with mouth agape. "Ryunosuke Rekka!" Masked . . . er, Ryuuji, said in a Kabuki style. "I challenge you!" He drew his . . . Shinai. "FIGHT ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryu shouted, kicking Masked . . . er, Ryuuji, near the stomach then proceeded to head butt the masked forehead. "OW!" Ryu held his head in pain while Masked . . . er . . . Ryuuji chuckled triumphantly.

"AH HA! I got you!" He shouted. "Under this mask is an iron plate. No way can your head break this!" He chortled. Then the mask cracked. "Eh?" Then blood spouted out from the crack like a fountain. "KYA!" Ryuuji screamed. Then he ran around the classroom, scaring each student, then jumped out the window.

Outside, Ryuuji landed on Shinjis' back. "ONWARDS!" Ryuuji shouted.

"YOSH!" Shinji ran towards the hospital.

"NOT THERE!" Ryuuji shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"What am I going to say? Someone head butted me?" Ryuuji sarcastically said. "TO OJII-CHAN!"

"YOSH!" Shinji ran backwards . . . literally.

Ryu grunted in pain, then fainted. Junko simply giggled.

- -

Inside the dark room, Kai and Kyoko were under the cover sheets, and not much could be made out. "Kai-sama, who is this Raiju?" Kyoko asked.

"He is a bastard." Kai replied covering his eyes.

"No really, who is he?"

Kai was silent for a while. "He . . . he is the host for the next Kage Lord."

"Kage . . . Lord?"

"Time will explain everything." Kai said. "For now, I only want to be here."

- -

Miku was changing for physical education in the girl's locker room. Then she heard something really disturbing from the other girls. "What am I going to do!?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair frantically asked her friend who had long blue hair. "Someone has been selling vulgar pictures of my body somehow. What am I going to tell Masa-kun?"

"What I want to know is how can someone be selling dirty pictures of almost every girl. You're not the only one who's been a victim of this." The girl's blue haired friend said.

"What is it that you're talking about?" Miku asked these two.

"Oh Miku-san." The blue haired girl said. "Well since you've been ditching for a long time, you probably don't know."

"Don't know what?" Miku asked.

"For a while now, someone has been selling provocative pictures of the girls in school." The blue haired girl explained. "Since you haven't been here for a while, the one whose taking all these pictures probably hasn't taken your picture yet."

"Hm . . ." Miku started pondering.

- -

During lunch time in Saburo, Miku hid in the Girl's locker room. She had the feeling that she could find the pervert if she did so. It took a long time. "Man, I'm so bored." She said. She was starting to fall asleep, until she heard the door open. She hid herself. A man wearing an orange t-shirt and blue short jeans walked in. He had a whit cap on and wore sunglasses. He walked over to a locker which none of the girls currently in school use. The man opened it and took out a small camera. Miku jumped out. "GOT YOU!" She screamed, shocking the man. He looked at Miku.

"And what?" The man said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm here to tell you to stop what you're doing!" Miku declared.

"What if I don't?" The man said.

"Then terrible things will happen." Miku said. "First off, why are you doing this anyway?"

"Why else, to make money." The man answered.

"Well I want that camera!" Miku shouted.

"If you want it so badly, then you have to do what I say." The man said.

"FINE!" Miku shouted. Then the bell rang.

"Sorry, but I'll have to tell you later." The man said. "Meet me under the bridge after school, if you want this." He walked out.

"WAIT!" Miku ran after that man, but then realized that she can't be late for class. "Man!" She ran for it.

- -

After school ended in Yatsude, Ryu walked out the door and noticed everyone preparing the track and field. "What's going on?" He asked Lee.

"Oh, today Yatsude is having a competition with another school." Lee replied. "I'm going to be competing!"

"Really?" Ryu said in surprise. Then he walked around. He found Rai leaning on a pole. "You participating too?"

"No." Rai replied. "But for some reason, I'm going to be the announcer."

"Ojii-chan talked you into it?"

"That guy is really convincing man!" Rai shouted.

"I know, I know." Ryu said. "I know your pain." Then Ryu turned and saw Ryn in a red cheerleader outfit. "RYN!?" Ryu stared at Ryn and her attire with wide eyes.

"It . . . looks weird doesn't it?" Ryn asked, blushing.

Ryu shook his head. "It fits you." Ryu and Rai said. Ryu looked at Rai with a look that said, 'huh?' "Why are you wearing it in the first place?"

"Because Ojii-chan forced us to." Karen walked over and said. She too wore a cheerleader outfit.

"OH MY!" Ryu shouted.

"YOU TOO!?" Rai shouted.

Then Reika walked by. She too had a cheerleader outfit as well.

"REIKA!" Rai and Ryu shouted. Both ended up fainting from massive nosebleeds.

Then Ryu got up. "Wait a minute." He looked at Rai who also quickly got up. Ryu stared at Rai with a look that really looked annoyed. "Did you just . . . "

"SHE'S MY SISTER DAMMIT!" Rai shouted indicating Reika. Ryu kept staring at Rai.

Then a hand touched Ryu's shoulder. "EE!" Ryu shrieked. The hand belonged to Ojii-chan. "OJII-CHAN!"

"You know where Ryuuji is?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Um . . ." Ryu blinked his eyes. "Huh?" Usually Ojii-chan would retort with 'I HAVE A NAME!' But today . . . Ojii-chan didn't do anything of the sort. Also . . . doesn't usually Ojii-chan chase Ryu to get Ryu to cross dress?

"Ryuuji, where is he?"

"Um . . ." Ryu pointed to a random direction.

"Thanks." Ojii-chan walked off.

"Freaky." Ryu said. Then Ryu stood up and dusted his clothes off. "Well I'll be waiting at home." Ryu said. "Say good luck to Lee for me." Ryu ran off.

"Oh Ryu!" Ryn said but Ryu was long gone. "Never mind." Then Lee ran over with Junko.

"Yo Kaicho, do you mind watching Junko for me while I compete?" Lee asked.

"Sure." Rai said. Then Rai looked behind Lee. "Hey are those the ones competing?" Rai pointed at seven people wearing white robes. They were marching in a straight line.

Lee scratched his head. "I don't know." Then the lead person looked towards the group's direction. The lead person held out a hand to signal the ones behind him to stop. Then he walked over to the group.

"Are any of you participating?" The white robed boy asked.

"Well I am." Lee said.

"Well then, can I talk to you?"

- -

Ryu was running towards home. "Well since Ojii-chan wasn't looking for me, I don't think I need to get involved." He said. Then he saw Miku walking. "Hey it's Miku-san. OI . . . !" Ryu called out but then noticed that Miku was walking towards the bridge. "What's going on?"

- -

Miku got to the destination where she was going to meet with the guy. "So, I'm here." Miku said.

"Ok." The guy said.

"Now." Miku said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well it's simple." The guy said. "I only have request." He smiled a lecherous smile.

"Name it." Miku said with her eyes close. Then the guy pushed her down. "WHAT!?" The guy pinned her arms to the ground.

"Now . . ." The guy said, his sunglasses now off. He had a dangerous look in his eyes and his smile marked that of . . . well . . . just see this. "If I violate you, you won't have the courage to tell anyone about this."

"What?" Miku said fearfully.

"This is going to be fun." The guy said nearing towards Miku's face.

"NO!" Miku shrieked. She closed her eyes. "NO! STOP IT! NO!"

"WOI YAH!" Ryu's voice shouted. He jumped out and flying side kicked the guy. The guy went flying into the wall.

"OOF!" The guy shouted in pain. "WHO IS IT!?"

"Messing with a girl, how despicable." Ryu said. He got into battle stance. "I will not forgive that!"

"RYU-KUN!" Miku shouted.

"You brat!" The guy charged at Ryu with a fist in hand. Ryu grabbed the fist. The guy struggled to get free but Ryu grabbed tightly. Then Ryu jabbed the guy's stomach. The guy held his stomach in pain. "Kisama." Then Ryu side kicked the guy to the ground. The guy flipped off his back and struggled to get up.

Ryu sighed. "Miku-san you okay?" He said turning his head to Miku.

Then the guy charged at Ryu with a knife in hand. "BEHIND YOU!" Miku shouted.

Ryu reacted quickly. He turned and the guy was about to stab Ryu with a knife. Ryu quickly grabbed the guy's hand. "BASTARD!" Ryu shouted. He elbowed the right hand which held the knife. The guy dropped the knife. Then Ryu proceeded to elbow the guy's face, following it up with a knee to the gut. Ryu then proceeded to punch the face of the guy and the gut as well. Ryu ended with a final side kick. "WOI YAH!" The guy had a bloody nose and he dropped. He still had his eyes open. Ryu stared in them with a really angry look. "If you ever do anything perverted again, you'll regret it." Ryu growled.

"Yes, yes, I understand!" The guy frantically nodded and said. From that day on he was going to stop taking pictures. Kind of ironic since Ryu didn't even know about the perverted pictures. The guy ran off.

Ryu sighed again. Then he walked up to Miku. He held out a hand. "Want help?" Ryu asked.

Miku looked at Ryu, then held Ryu's hand. Ryu helped her up. "Thanks." Miku said blushing.

"You have to be careful." Ryu said. "There are many bastards out there ready to violate any girl that comes along."

"Ok." Miku said still blushing. Then Ryu held a hand over Miku's forehead. Miku became even more red.

"Why are you so red, you don't have a fever?" Ryu asked.

Miku stared at Ryu, then giggled. "You're pretty naïve." Miku commented.

"Eh?" Ryu was confused. Miku just kept giggling.

- -

The white robed person led Lee to inside school. He then took off his white hood, revealing a boy with large black spiky hair. "So, you're a Kodenranger are you?" He asked with a smile. Lee stared at the boy with despairing surprise.

"How did you . . ."

"All I know is that I have to eliminate you!" The boy said. His fellow 'students' appeared behind him. They had human faces, but when the lights flickered, their faces revealed Kageshi faces.

Lee reached into his pocket getting his Koden Gem ready.

"But since I'm here and you're having a competition I might as well join." The boy said.

"What did you do to our opponents?" Lee asked.

"Oh nothing, just injured them enough so that they couldn't come. Nothing much. They're still alive." The boy said. "Anyway, why don't we put up a bet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested in your ponytail girlfriend, Kodenred." The boy replied.

Lee dropped his mouth. _This guy thinks I'm Kodenred!?_

"You are the one competing right?" The boy asked. Lee nodded. "Therefore that should make you the leader and thus Kodenred!"

Lee looked behind him. "This guy's an idiot." He said to himself while staring straight forward. Lee looked at the boy. "Then I bet you know my name."

"No. Actually I was never told the real names." The boy said.

"Well then, I'm Lee Hamura." Lee introduced himself.

"And I am Bakujyu no Kage." The boy bowed.

"Yeah, yeah. From now on you're Baku to me." Lee said.

"Fine with me." Baku bowed.

- -

Lee was in the school's track uniform, consisting of red shorts and a white t-shirt, and Baku wore a white track uniform with the same design as Raiju's robe, heck, it was more like a robe.

Rai sat at a table with the girls cheering on Yatsude. Yume was with them as well and in a cheerleader outfit. This Yume is Ryuuji so that explains why Yume is so enthusiastic.

Rai spoke in a microphone. "Welcome everyone to Yatsude's very own Track Competition!" The Yatsude students watching roared with joy. "Today our school is going against . . . who are we competing against today anyway, Vice President?" Rai asked his glasses wearing vice president, whose name is not important.

"I really don't know." Vice president said. He cried for some reason. _Why don't I get a name?_

Rai scratched his head. "Oh well." He shrugged. "First up is the 100 meter race!" Then Reika tapped Rai. "What is it Reika?"

"Um . . ." Reika handed Rai a piece of paper. She walked back to Ryn and Karen's spot.

Rai looked at the paper. "Seems there's been a change in our programs." Rai stared at the programs. "Um . . ." He looked at Vice President. Rai turned off his microphone. "WHAT'S WITH THESE EVENTS!?"

"I'm really not sure." Vice President pushed his glasses up.

"Well then . . . let's begin." Rai said turning his microphone back on. "First up . . . an endurance competition. Each competitor must be able to stay on top their pole for as long as they can. Also, seems the teammates that are holding the poles on the bottom can try to knock the other down." Rai shook his head. "WHAT ARE WE!? IN JUNIOR HIGH OR SOMETHING!?"

"This is quite dangerous." Vice President said.

"True, junior high students won't be able to stand this type of event." Rai nodded.

Lee and Baku stood on top of their poles. Their teammates held their respective poles. Yatsude was getting its rear kicked as Lee's team was not expecting this type of event. "Hey hold still." Lee said to his team. He was trying hard to balance while Baku simply stood.

"Is it that hard Lee-dono?" Baku sarcastically asked. Lee nodded.

"Oi." Rai said, drooping his head. "Yatsude is getting its rear kicked."

"So it seems." Vice President asked. _Where's my name?_

Reika gave Rai a soda, while Rai still with his head down. Rai took the soda.

It seems Taki from Rai's class was walking over with a bouquet of flowers. "Today is my chance to finally ask Reika-chan out!" Taki exclaimed. He was nearing. "Hey Reika-chan . . ."

Rai heard Taki's voice. Then Rai wrapped his arms around Reika. "Mine." Rai said. Reika blushed.

"WHA!?" Taki and Vice President stared with mouths agape.

"Ooh, bad luck." Dark, the boy from Ryu's class, said as he walked by. "Good luck breaking this couple up."

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Rai said throwing the microphone at Dark. Dark's head was hit. Then Rai grabbed Vice President's microphone. "OOH! Seems team Yatsude has lost its grip!" Taki and Dark walked off.

"OH NO!" Team Yatsude shouted as the other team pushed them away from the pole.

"Damn it." Lee grunted. Then Lee stood on one foot. "AH CHA!" Lee kicked the pole into the ground, planting it! "There!" Lee stood.

"Way to go Lee!" The cheerleaders (Ryn, Karen, Reika, and Yume . . . he he) cheered.

"WHAT THE!?" Baku stared at Lee.

"Well the rules never said driving poles into the ground was illegal." Rai said. "KICK HIS BUTT LEE!"

"Hai Hai Kaicho." Lee saluted.

Baku smiled though. "Heh, seems he really is worthy of the name Kodenred."

"Let's knock that weird boy off!" A member from Team Yatsude shouted.

"YEAH!" They charged at Baku's pole and team.

"Heh, want to play this way huh." Baku looked at his human disguised Kageshis. "Throw me up!"

"YOSH!" The Kageshi humans shouted. They threw the pole into the air. Baku jumped off the pole then kicked the pole into the ground next to Lee. "Get ready! I'm going to knock you off!"

"Not if I get you off first!" Lee shouted. Course, he was still struggling to stay on. _Damn, if only Ryu was actually competing, this would be so much easier for him. _Baku threw a fist at Lee. Lee caught the fist.

"WHOA!" Rai shouted. "Seems Lee and this kid . . . what's his name?" Rai asked his Vice President.

"Baku." Vice President said.

"Hai, Baku and Lee are now fighting!" Rai then paused. "IS THIS EVEN LEGAL!?"

"Well there's nothing against it in this rulebook." VP, as he'll be called from now on, said. He was holding a red book.

"Let me see that." Rai looked at the book. "NANI!? What's with this book!?" Rai looked at the author. "'by Ojii-chan' . . ." Rai looked embarrassed. Then he shook his head in shame. "No wonder the events changed. And . . ." Rai looked at the words. "WHAT IS HIS NAME!?" Rai shouted.

"Nobody knows." VP said.

Then Baku tried tripping Lee. "Oh no!" Lee shouted.

"OOH! Baku tripped Lee!" Rai shouted. The cheerleader group gasped.

Lee then reacted and grabbed onto the pole with his hand. Then he flipped himself back up on and kicked Baku. Baku staggered. "AH CHA!" Then Lee kicked Baku off, or so it seemed. Baku grabbed onto the top of the pole, then twirled his body to knock Lee off far. "Darn it!" Lee dropped.

"AHH! CATCH LEE-SAN!" Team Yatsude ran over to Lee and caught him.

Baku stood back on top of the pole. "I win." Baku said.

"Yatsude loses unfortunately." Rai said. VP turned the score card of the away team to 1.

- -

"NEXT EVENT!" Rai announced. "KUNG FU BASKETBALL!?"

Lee and Team Yatsude now wore basketball outfits. Team Baku wore the same robe.

"Oi, what's with these rules?" Rai asked VP. VP shrugged.

Lee and Baku were about to jump ball. "How do you like these new games that I convinced your headmaster to change to?" Baku asked.

"Cool." Lee said. "Actually gives me a challenge."

Rai had the ball and was about to throw it high. "Ready . . . BALL ON!" Rai threw the ball up. Then he ran back to the table. "I can't believe this note told me to say that!?" Rai slammed his head on the table. Reika fanned Rai with a fan.

"Lucky." VP said.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"I'm tired." Ryn said to Reika.

"Here, I'll take your place and you fan Onii-chan." Reika said.

"Ok." Ryn said. Rai jumped at this suggestion and Reika was gone.

"Ryn?" Rai was surprised. Ryn fanned Rai. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ryn said. "Man it's hot out today."

"Here." Rai handed Ryn another fan. "You can fan yourself with that."

"Thank you." Ryn said with a smile.

"Lucky bastard." VP said. Rai just blushed.

Team Baku was leading by two points. Baku had the ball, then noticed Ryn talking with Rai. "What?" Baku said. "Those two seem to be . . . flirting." Quite a shock since Baku thinks that Lee and Ryn are dating (the idiot: Baku). Lee snatched the ball.

"OH!" Lee was about to rush in but then he was tripped. "Damn, what's with this rule!"

A Yatsude member got the ball, only to have a Baku Kageshi Human jump ready to kick this member. "I don't know Kung Fu!"

Lee elbowed the Kageshi Human that tripped him. "Throw it here!" Lee shouted. The member threw it to Lee. Then Lee threw the ball at the last minute at the three point line. THE BALL MADE IT!

"YATSUDE WINS THIS ROUND!" Rai announced loudly. The Yatsude students cheered!

Baku was shocked. "Won't let this happen again." Baku said. "Though, what is going on?" What a true idiot.

Course, at this moment, Karen had to hide her Yellow Koden Gem in her Pompoms. "Rai-san." She whispered. "The Gems are reacting." Rai and Ryn noticed their gems flying around. Rai and Ryn grabbed them and hid them.

"What's wrong?" VP asked.

"Nothing." Rai said. Lee's gem was also flying around Rai. Rai quickly grabbed it from the air. "LEE!" Rai shouted in his microphone.

"What is it?" Lee ran towards Rai. Lee then noticed the blue gem struggling in Rai's hands. "No, not now."

Then their changers beeped. "What is it?" VP asked. Then Ryuuji-Yume appeared next to VP and sprayed VP with something. "Feeling sleepy." VP fell asleep.

"Yume, what did you do?" Ryn asked Yume.

"Nothing." Yume said innocently then skipped back to Reika.

Rai took the call. "Moshi moshi?" Rai said.

" . . . This isn't a phone call you know." Ryu's voice sounded from the Kodenbrace. "Anyway, I know you guys are busy. I'll handle the Kagejyu."

"By yourself?" Ryn asked the brace.

"Yeah." Ryu said. "If I have to. I can't trouble you guys since you're all busy."

"All right, but be careful." Karen said.

"Don't worry. Oh and Lee."

"Yeah?"

"KICK THEIR BUTT!" Ryu was off. Then he was on again. "Who are you competing against anyway?"

"Not really sure." Every one of the Kodens replied.

"Oh ok." Now he was really off.

"Well you heard our leader, kick their butt!" Karen shouted.

"That's pretty aggressive coming from you." Rai said to Karen. Karen blushed.

Lee sighed. _If only he knew half of why I need to win this . . ._ He thought.

- -

Ryu was following his Red Koden Gem. Then the Silver Koden Gem flew next to his Red Gem. "Miku-san!?" He shouted. Then Miku landed next to Ryu and ran with him.

"Hey, you know you're not alone right?" Miku winked.

"Huh?"

"I would very much like me and Ani to join you in this fight."

"REALLY!?" Ryu smiled.

"And the fight after that and the fight after that."

"So you want to join us!?" Ryu asked.

"Well . . . maybe." Miku said. Then they stopped as their gems stopped.

Today's Kagejyu, a golden humanoid Wasp Kagejyu with large wings and a pink stinger on his hand and a sharp blade for a tail. He had black limps and golden armor. Also, he had two large green bug eyes. He was terrorizing the people, but this Kagejyu acted differently. It was actually trying to kill people for their despair! "DIE!" He was about to stab a woman who tripped.

"NO!" Ryu shouted. He threw his Red Koden Gem at Wasp. The Gem then started flying around and beating Wasp.

"GAH!" Wasp shouted.

"RUN!" Miku shouted to the woman. The woman ran.

The Red Koden Gem kept fighting the Wasp until all civilians ran away. The Silver Gem also joined in. Then Wasp batted the Gems back to their owners. "So, the Kodenrangers have appeared." He said. "My orders were to gather your despair." He then got into a battle pose. "Now, die for me and give me the ultimate despair!"

Then shots fired at Wasp. Kousuke was holding a sniper rifle in hand and standing on top of a small building. "Can let that happen." He said. He jumped down and landed at the right of Ryu. Miku was on the left of Ryu.

"Ani!" Miku shouted in joy.

"Don't forget about me!" Shinji jumped out and landed next to Miku. "Ryu Ojou-sama! I heard how valiantly you decided to fight so your friends can finish their event today. Now, order me to fight for you!"

"Um, ok, but um . . . I'm a boy." Ryu said.

"No you're not." Shinji said.

Ryu sighed. "Never mind then." Then a man wearing sunglasses, a black hat, and a black trench coat walked next to Kousuke. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"No one special." He said. He took out a violent and navy changer. He also held out a navy card.

"Oh it's you Tak-san!" Shinji said. New man nodded.

"Oh well, whoever you are Tak-san, IKUZO!" Ryu said.

"Don't order me around." Kousuke said.

"ANI!" Miku scolded.

"Sorry."

Ryu, Miku, and Kousuke grabbed onto their Koden Gems and took out their respective changers. "RELEASE!" They inserted their gems into their devices. "LEGEND OF THE BEAST!" They executed their Henshin movements. "KODEN HENSHIN!"

"RELEASE!" Shinji shouted after flicking his wrists to bring out his changers. "Power of the Oni Tiger Clan, Oni Henshin!"

"Release." New man said calmly. He opened up his changer revealing four sections and a slot to slot cards. "Fang of the Savage, General Henshin!" He slid his card over his changer.

Ryu, Miku and Kousuke transformed in their elements, Fire, light, and apparently Solar Fire respectively. Shinji transformed in a white light. Water surrounded the new man, then the water splashed on the ground revealing our good old friend Kodengeneral to our rangers for the first time.

"The Flames of Courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The ability to shine radiates throughout the soul. Shining Will, Kodensilver!"

"The will burns brightly within. Burning Ability, Kodengold!"

"Radiance of the Oni Tiger Clan! Kodenmusha!"

"The inescapable fangs, Kodengeneral."

"The Elemental Power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of Justice!" Ryu shouted.

"Elemental Sentai, Kodenranger!" Ryu announced.

"Shine, Radiant Wings!" Miku and Kousuke announced.

"Kodenfighters, tanjou!" Shinji announced.

"Why did you say that?" Kodengeneral asked Shinji.

"Why not, those three got something cool to say." Shinji said.

"But they don't even know what the Kodenfighters are."

"Meh, who cares."

"KAGESHIS!" Wasp summoned Kageshis. "KILL!" The Kageshis brought out lances ready to fight.

"Well then, this shouldn't be too hard." Ryu said. "Kodenstaffs!" He drew his Kodenstaffs, but didn't switch their modes.

"Ani, ikuyo." Miku said. Kousuke nodded. The three jumped in.

"Kodenmusha, away!" Shinji drew his Guan Dao from thin air and started slicing at the Kageshis.

Kodengeneral walked over to the Kageshis. "Koe." He taunted.

Ryu bashed the Kageshis with his staffs. Miku and Kousuke used their arm fins to chop at the Kageshis. Shinji sliced the Kageshis. Kodengeneral drew his hook swords and then started slicing the Kageshis.

- -

"Ok, next event . . . JOUSTING!?" Rai said. "What a weird event. The away team leads Yatsude by one point. Let's hope we win this round!"

- -

"LEE HAMURA!" Baku screamed.

"BAKUJYU NO KAGE!" Lee shouted. The two were being carried by their teams and charging at each other. Then . . . "WHAT IS WITH THAT SPEAR!?" Baku was holding a golden spear. "Play fair!"

"Urusai, TAKE THIS!"

"I'm going to die!" Lee whimpered.

"AHH!" Team Baku tripped and their team slid away from Team Yatsude, who for some reason did not notice the spear.

"YATSUDE WINS! We're tied!" Rai announced.

"Why did you drop me!" Baku shouted to his servants.

"You're heavy damn you!" A . . . hm, seems these Kageshis can actually talk.

- -

Ryu was bashing at the Kageshis. Then he threw a Kageshi on the ground. "Dragon's Roar!" He announced. He started drumming the Kageshi's body with the Kodenstaffs. "WOI YAH!" Ryu ended with a heavy slam, creating a shockwave that deafened the Kageshis and Wasp. Wasp dropped from the sky, then Ryu batted Wasp away with a Kodenstaff rod.

"Eagle Spear." Kousuke summoned his spear. He then speared and slashed the Kageshis around. Then he fired a spearhead from his spear at Wasp. Kousuke disappeared and then reappeared in front of Wasp and slashed Wasp.

"Hawk Feather Fans!" Miku announced. She summoned her war fans, then flapped them to create beams of light from the sky to blast the Kageshis and Wasp.

"Seigi Byakko Kenpo!" Shinji announced. "Tiger Rapids!" He disappeared and then reappeared to rapidly claw Wasp, then a slash from the Guan Dao.

"Hissatsu, Army Slicer." Kodengeneral threw his hook swords into the air, then drew the Dao and Halbard behind him and slashed Wasp, ending with slashes from the hook swords.

"Damn it." Wasp growled as he got slashed. After he was struck with all attacks, he looked at the rangers and other warriors. Raiju was standing on top of a building watching the fight. "I will not lose for Raiju-sama." Wasp said. Then he crossed his arms. "Kagejyu no Yami, bring forth, thou despair!" A dark aura surrounded him. "Kage ENLARGE!" He grew.

"What the!?" Ryu was shocked. "He grew!"

"No time for fascination!" Kousuke said.

"Right." Ryu said.

"Shinji, I'll leave this to you." Kodengeneral said. "I've already revealed too much here."

"Hai!" Shinji saluted.

"Koden Shorai!" Ryu, Miku, and Kousuke announced.

"Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Hawk Rai Jyu!"

"Eagle Rai Jyu!"

"Koden Grow!" Shinji grew.

The Kodenjyus were summoned. "Ryuoh, Elemental Henkei!" Ryu announced. "Ryuoh, Blazing up!"

"Oh I'm angry for you growing on us!" Shinji pointed at the airborne Wasp. "BUSRT MODE!" Shinji switched to Burst Kodenmusha. "Burst Kodenmusha, KENZAN!" He held two Guan Daos.

Ryuoh and Shinji stood side by side. Kodenhawk and Eagle were flying in the air.

"Hm, too bad, DIE!" Wasp dived at Shinji and Ryuoh.

"Shinji, double kick!" Ryu announced.

"HAI!" Shinji nodded.

Ryuoh and Shinji turned. "WOI YAH!" Ryuoh and Shinji kicked Wasp. Wasp grabbed the legs. "NANI!?" Then Wasp threw Ryuoh and Shinji away. "AHH!"

"Take this." Kousuke said. Kodeneagle dived at Wasp. "YAH!" Then Wasp stabbed Kodeneagle with its stinger arm. "Nanda?" Then Wasp threw Kodeneagle under him and then used his tail to stab Kodeneagle. "AHH!"

"You'll never match me!" Wasp said. Kodenhawk flew at Wasp. Wasp tried to sting Kodenhawk, but Kodenhawk disappeared. "Cute trick, I can do that too." Wasp disappeared. He was as fast as the Radiant Wings' Kodenjyus! Wasp stabbed Kodenhawk out of the air.

"Miku!" Kousuke shouted worryingly.

"Shinji, throw me!" Ryu ordered.

"HAI!" Shinji grabbed Ryuoh's arm, then spun and threw Ryuoh sky high. "HYAH!"

Ryuoh got into kicking stance. "EAT THIS!" Ryuoh kicked Wasp, or so Ryu thought. Wasp then brought used his left stinger to stab Ryuoh. "Damn it." Then Wasp kicked Ryuoh down and threw Kodenhawk at the falling Ryuoh.

"WHOA!" Ryu and Miku shouted. Luckily, Shinji broke the fall of Ryuoh and Kodenhawk.

"Thanks Shinji."

"Don't mention it." Shinji said, a tad dizzy.

"Damn." Ryu said. "This Kagejyu is tough."

"Ryu, you need to use an Elemental Buso." Miku suggested.

"But I can't ask the others to come yet." Ryu struggled to say.

"You still got me and Ani." Miku said.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Kousuke roared.

"What?"

"Come on, why don't you try?" Miku asked.

"Oh . . . heck what have I to lose." Ryu held his hand over his control orb. "Double Elemental Buso!"

"Ku, might as well go." Kousuke grunted.

The tails of Kodenhawk and Eagle detached. The heads and the rear also detached, leaving the wings. The legs of the bodies attached to the back of Ryuoh. Kodeneagle on top and Kodenhawk on the bottom, creating four wings for Ryuoh. The head and rears of the Radiant Wings' Kodenjyus attached to each other and combined with the back of the bodies of the Wings. The combined head and rear looked a lot like a leg part, but wouldn't fit on Ryuoh anyway. Ryuoh held onto the spear and fan which were the tails of the Wings. Ryuoh attached the Silver Fan tail to the bottom of the Golden Spear Tail. Ryuoh swung the weapon around.

"Burst Ryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Ryu announced as Miku and Kousuke appeared in his Cockpit. Miku was to the right of Ryu while Kousuke was to the left. Burst Ryuoh was hovering. Ryu then looked around. Ryuoh copied Ryu's movement. "This is weird." Ryu said. He never knew he could combine with Miku and Kousuke's Kodenjyus.

Shinji stared at Burst Ryuoh. "But that's impossible." Shinji said. "The Radiant Wings are stubborn Kodenjyus, there's no way that Ryuoh can combine with them so easily." Then a thought dawned on Shinji. "No, there was a time when Ryuoh did combine with the Radiant Wings, a time when a Koden Master was the partner of the Radiant Wings." Shinji pondered. "But then . . . is that girl . . .?"

Burst Ryuoh landed on the ground, then flapped its four wings creating a large gust of wind. "What is this power!" Wasp shouted feeling the force of the gusts. Wasp struggled to stay in the air. "This power . . . it's not possible!"

Raiju stood still. "So this is the power of the legendary Radiant Wings huh?" Raiju said. Then he smiled a maniacal smile. "Interesting, really interesting!" He started laughing manically. "Ryunosuke Rekka, Ryuuji's son! You have the power to bring this world to a bright new era! You have the power to unite all that you come across. It is not the Koden Master's powers that allow your Ryuoh to combine with those legendary beasts. No, it is you! You! You have the power . . ." Raiju chuckled manically. "But your powers pale in comparison to me. You will die and I will enjoy your despair! Yes, I will enjoy Ryuuji's last despair from your scream!"

- -

Yume sneezed. "You okay?" Ryn asked Yume.

"Yeah." Yume said. She then walked a little bit away from Ryn, Karen, and Reika. "Why do I have this feeling?" Yume said. "It's almost like something bad is going to happen." Yume prayed. "Ryu, please be careful." Then all of a sudden, Yume looked at her hands. "Geez, you'd think my child would be in danger the way I just acted." Ryuuji said in Yume's voice. "But still, this feeling . . . it feels dangerous."

- -

Then Burst Ryuoh stabbed the ground with the spear tip. This created a large shockwave. "What!?" Wasp could not stand the power of the shockwave.

Raiju stood still, but then had to step back to keep himself from falling. "What?" He said calmly. He looked at Burst Ryuoh. "How could such weak power make me move?"

Ryu struggled inside Burst Ryuoh. "Damn um . . ." Ryu looked around. Miku was following his movement, but Kousuke wasn't.

. . . WHAT!? The shockwave was only an accident!?

"Oi Kousuke . . ." Kodengold looked at the shorter Kodenred. "I mean, Sorahane-sama . . ." Kodengold kept looking at Kodenred. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"I combined already, I need no more orders from you." Kousuke calmly said.

"WHAT!?" Ryu shouted. "If we don't move we won't be able to defeat this Kagejyu!"

"Amateur." Kousuke said to Ryu.

"WHY YOU!?" Ryu shouted. Miku held Ryu down who was about to pounce at Kousuke.

Wasp noticed that Burst Ryuoh was not moving. "Now's my chance!" Wasp dived. "DIE! Double Wasp Stinger!" He held his hands together ready to stab Burst Ryuoh.

"AHH!" Ryu screamed.

"Now . . . react." Kousuke said. The three moved in unison. Burst Ryuoh drew its weapon from the ground, then parried Wasp's sting.

"Nani!?" Wasp shouted.

"So why are you moving now?" Ryu asked Kousuke.

"Because, I don't follow your orders." Kousuke said. "And you're still such an amateur. One must not be reckless entering battle."

"Kind of ironic coming from you." Ryu retorted.

"You're lucky I don't use guns when I'm Kodengold."

"Ryu-kun, Ani, Ikuyo!" Miku shouted.

"OH!"

"Hey, wait, whose giving the commands?" Ryu asked.

"Well you two weren't focusing so I had to take up command."

"Oh, ok." Ryu said.

Burst Ryuoh then used the rod of its weapon to bash Wasp's face. Then Burst Ryuoh used the weapon's fan tip to slash the Kagejyu. Shinji joined in and then slashed Wasp with both Guan Daos. Burst Ryuoh jabbed Wasp with the spear tip. Shinji slashed in an X style.

"Damn." Wasp grunted. Then he flew into the air. He raised his arms into the air. The stingers glowed brightly. "I will destroy you with this! Stinging Triple! Final STING!" He then pointed his stingers at the two fighters on the ground. The stingers and the tail blade extended far.

"Shinji, get away from this!" Ryu commanded.

"HAI!" Shinji rolled away while Burst Ryuoh flew up. Burst Ryuoh was fast! Burst Ryuoh dodged the stingers as the stingers moved to stab Burst Ryuoh. Burst Ryuoh then stepped on the blade tail. Burst Ryuoh ran up.

"Damn it!" Wasp shouted. He retracted his stingers and then extended them again to stab Burst Ryuoh.

"BURST MODE!" Ryu announced. He, Miku, and Kousuke roared out loud. Kodeneagle became Kodenfirebird. Kodenhawk became Kodenshinebird. This in turn turned Ryuoh ablaze. "Radiant Ryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Ryu announced. Radiant Ryuoh dashed flew towards Wasp and dodged the stingers really well.

"No, no, NO!" Then Wasp released his tail blade which then shrunk in size. The blade landed on the ground.

Raiju looked down, his eyes hidden in a shadow. "Coward." He said. He then flapped his robe and he disappeared in a dark aura.

Radiant Ryuoh then slashed Wasp with a spinning slash from its weapon. Then Radiant Ryuoh got above Wasp and batted Wasp down. Wasp crashed into the ground. Radiant Ryuoh landed and reverted back to Burst Ryuoh.

"Now . . . ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" Ryu shouted. Burst Ryuoh had the fan tip pointing up. "RADIANT GUST!" The fan then seemed to extend in a silver glow.

"No, no, NO!" Wasp tried to run.

"Nowhere to run!" Shinji said. "Byakko Ougi, Oni Time Sealing!" Shinji held a hand to his face then fired a white tiger face at Wasp.

"ARGH!" Wasp was struck. "Damn it, this move weakened me."

"HAH!" Ryu, Miku, and Kousuke shouted. The spear tip glowed gold. "YAH!" Burst Ryuoh slashed upwards with the spear tip.

"AHH!" Wasp shouted in pain.

"TODOMEDA!" Ryu shouted. Burst Ryuoh then smashed Wasp with the giant fan tip, burying Wasp. Since the enlarging of the fan was only a projection, it only struck the Kagejyu and none of the surrounding buildings.

Wasp screamed as he exploded under the fan.

"Burst Kodenmusha!" Shinji shouted.

"Burst Ryuoh, LEGENDARY WIN!" Ryu announced.

Then Ryu and Shinji looked down. They noticed a small red Wasp Kagejyu which had the tail blade now flying away.

"OH! He released another Wasp Kagejyu!" Shinji shouted.

"I'll go after this one!" Ryu shouted. Ryuoh disappeared, leaving the fully assembled Kodenhawk and Eagle alone. Ryu landed on the ground and gave chase.

Shinji looked at the Radiant Wings. Then he shrunk. "Well then, I'll be off." Shinji said.

Kodengeneral walked up to a building next to the Radiant Wings and stared at them. "So, these are the mythical Radiant Wings I keep hearing about." Kodengeneral said. "Interesting. Their powers may be a great asset."

- -

"FINAL SHOWDOWN!" Rai announced. "The race!" Yatsude's students cheered. Lee's team and Baku's team got ready on the track or at least Lee and Baku and each with two other members. "Now then, each member must pass the baton to the next runner and once the, well, I think you know the rest of the rules." Rai looked at the paper. "Hm, this race is actually quite normal actually." VP snored. "You're still knocked out?"

Baku and Lee were to be the last to run. Baku smiled. _Fool, since our teams are tied . . . you're doomed. My speed is much greater than you. Even if my Kageshis don't make it to me first, my speed is __all that matters."_

Lee was determined. _Last event, have to win, or else this guy will get Ryn. Boy I sure hope I don't mess up._

"Hey I got to ask, you came with Junko today right?" Rai asked Ryn, "Lee's niece?"

"Yeah." Ryn replied.

"Where is she now?"

"Oh she's supposed to be playing with Ryuuji." Ryn said.

"YIPE!" Yume shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Ryn asked.

"Oh nothing." Yume said innocently. "EE!" She ran away.

"YUME!?" Karen and Reika shouted.

"I need to use the restroom!" Yume shouted.

"What's with her." Rai said as he fired the pistol to initiate the race. The race started.

Ryuuji then ran out holding Junko in his arms. "Now you're not going to tell anyone about this right?" Ryuuji said to Junko.

"Hai Dragon-tan's daddy." Junko said giggling.

"What . . . whose Dragon-tan's daddy?" Ryuuji said. "And who is Dragon-tan?"

Then Junko noticed Ryn. "Hey it's Jiggly!" Junko said. "Oi!"

Ryn blushed. Rai snickered. "Jiggly?" He asked.

"It's one of her weird nicknames." Ryn said. Ryuuji handed Junko to Ryn. "What were you two doing?"

"Oh we were playing hide and seek." Junko said. "Ryuuji couldn't find me for so long!"

"How long?" Ryn asked.

"Well I don't know, but the small hand on the clock started at three and from now that's how long it took."

"THAT LONG!?" Ryn and Rai shouted.

"Ryuuji!" Ryn shouted.

"Oh man." Ryuuji said. "Why did she tell?"

"You're going to make a bad father." Rai said.

"Aiya!" Ryuuji said.

"He's already a daddy though." Junko said.

"That's kind of mean saying Ryuuji is that old." Ryn said.

"And kind of perverted too." Rai said.

"RAI!" Ryn scolded.

Ryuuji looked behind him and stared straight forward. "What is this crazy kid talking about?" He then walked away.

"Oh it's Junko-chan!" Reika said walking over.

"Hi Pretty." Junko said to Reika happily, Pretty being Reika's nickname.

"Your uncle is racing right now." Karen said. "Do you want to watch?"

"Race, race!" Junko squealed in Ryn's arm.

"GOT IT!" Lee shouted taking the baton from the runner before him.

"LEE HAS A HEADSTART!" Rai announced into the microphone. Junko wanted down. Ryn let Junko down and then Junko jumped into Rai's lap. She giggled at the knocked out VP.

"No matter." Baku said. _I'll still win. _Then the one before Baku handed him the baton. "Boom." Baku said softly. Then he disappeared in a blur.

"Wait . . . what the!?" Rai shouted. "Baku is quickly gaining!"

"What!?" Lee looked behind him. NO ONE WAS THERE! Lee then looked next to him, and found Baku's face passing.

"Checkmate." Baku said before he finally passed Lee.

"No, no, NO!" Lee shouted. _I can't lose, I can't lose. Oh Ryu is going to hate me if I do. Oh no, Junko is watching me, what happens if I lose this in front of her! What will she think of her cool uncle then?_ Lee started to cry.

Rai sighed. "It seems, it is over." Rai said. Then Rai looked at the sky. Thunder boomed. "Whoa, I think it's starting to rain." Surly enough it did rain. The students ran for cover, but still wanted to watch the race.

"KYA!" Ryn, Reika, and Karen shrieked.

Junko giggled. Rai took off his blazer and set the blazer on top of Junko. "Wouldn't want you to get a cold now would we." Rai said. He then took out five umbrellas. Red, Pink, Yellow, Green, and Blue. He threw the pink one to Ryn, yellow to Karen, and green to Reika. "Wow, luckily I was prepared for such event."

"You're so cool Rai." Karen said opening her umbrella.

"Indeed." Ryn said.

"Onii-chan is always calm under such situations." Reika said proudly.

Rai opened up the red umbrella and used it cover himself and Junko. Rai also opened up the blue one and used it to cover his knocked out VP. "Wouldn't want him to get a cold now do we?"

"No we wouldn't!" Junko said cheerfully. Rai chuckled.

"But I can't see a thing." Karen said.

"Does Lee have a chance to win?" Ryn asked.

"Oh don't worry about him." Rai said. He chuckled.

"No way for him to win now." Baku said. He was near the goal. "Finally." Then he looked behind him . . . and Lee was actually gliding on the track with his feet with great speed towards Baku! No this is not Lee's elemental power. "NANI!?"

Rai smiled triumphantly. "He is loved by the rain." Rai said.

"How do you like this!?" Lee said smiling at Baku when he finally caught up. Lee started dashing.

"YOU!" Baku ran to gain the lead. The two were fighting for the lead. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

"I don't know, but it just happens whenever it rains!" Lee announced happily. "Now, FINISH!" Lee then made one final dash towards the finish line. LEE MADE IT!

"Checkmate." Rai said softly. "AND YATSUDE WINS!" Rai announced into the microphone.

"YEAH!" The Yatsude students cheered.

"YATA!" Ryn, Karen, and Reika jumped near each other. "Yata yata!"

The sky cleared up. "Wow." Rai said. "How coincidental."

- -

Most of the students left at this time. Lee was back in his Yatsude Uniform. The only ones left were Rai, Ryn, Karen, Reika, Junko, Lee, and Baku and his gang (course Ryuuji and Ojii-chan were still somewhere around).

"Seems I've lost." Baku said. He bowed. "You're powerful, Kodenred."

"EH!?" The girls, except for Junko who has no idea what was said, shouted.

"How does he know about Kodenred and . . ." Rai asked then looked at Lee, "Kodenred?"

Lee shrugged at Rai. "Guys, these people are Kageshis and this guy right here, Baku, is a Kagejyu!"

"I am not!" Baku said. "I am very much like Kai."

"KAI!?" Rai, Lee, Ryn, and Karen shouted. Rai got ready to fight, putting Junko behind his leg. Junko didn't exactly know what was going on.

"Relax, I have nothing against you." Baku said. "I do not wish to fight."

"Eh?" Even Reika was confused.

"All I wanted was to compete against the powerful leader of the Kodenrangers!" Baku declared. "And I have gotten my wish. Too bad I lost and I have lost the bet too." Baku said looking at Ryn.

"Bet?" Ryn asked.

"And leader?" Karen looked at Lee.

"Well um Baku." Lee said. "You still haven't competed against the leader."

"What, aren't you Kodenred?" Baku asked.

"WAH!" Ryu's scream could be heard. "Why did the rain make you stronger!" His Kodenred shape was seen flying and crashing into the wall of the school. A wall of dust was created.

Baku turned and saw Kodenred emerged from the dust. Then Baku looked at Lee pointing at Lee and Kodenred.

"He's Kodenred!?" Baku shouted. "But he's so . . . small."

"Don't underestimate him." Lee said. "I think he needs some help, does he not?"

"Reika, take Junko away to a safe spot." Rai said. Reika nodded.

"Come on, let's go play Junko-chan." Reika said.

"WHEE!" Junko squealed, oblivious to the events surrounding her. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Ryu was holding the Double Dragon Jians and slashed at the new red Wasp Kagejyu. However, it seems the rain somehow made new Wasp go berserk as the rain has really hurt it's eyes. It now acted savagely. Ryu was slashing but new Wasp was parrying. Then new Wasp grabbed and threw Ryu away.

"WAH!" Ryu shouted, but then Lee caught Ryu.

"Whoo, I just saved a life." Lee said.

"You guys!?" Ryu shouted. Then he noticed Yatsude High School and the broken wall. "Oh, oops."

"Well then, you want help?" Lee asked.

"Gladly!" Ryu shouted. Then he noticed Ryn and Karen still in cheerleader outfits. Ryu then shook his head. "HENSHIN DA!" Then Ryu looked at himself. "Minus me."

The four of them grabbed their gems from the air. Ryn executed the Kodenchanger henshin while Rai, Lee, and Karen executed the Kodenbrace henshin.

"RELEASE! Legend of the beast! Koden Henshin!" They transformed in their elements.

"The Flames of Courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!" Yes Ryu is doing another Role Call.

"The body is charged with the gentle spark of Light. Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

"The senses are strengthened by the constant training of the body. Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

"The Elemental Power of the Kodenjyus is forever the emblem of Justice!" Hm. Seems Ryu has modified this Role Call a little.

"Elemental Sentai!" Everyone announced. "KODENRANGER!"

New Wasp roared. Then charged.

"Ikuze!" Ryu shouted. They all brought out their personal weapons.

Ryu flipped over new Wasp and slashed new Wasp. Rai chopped new Wasp with the Shishi Axe. Lee blasted new Wasp with the Tenma Bell Cannon. Karen sliced new Wasp with the Kirin Rin Kins. Ryn slashed new Wasp with the Houou Blade Bow then fired an energy bolt at new Wasp.

"Todomeda!" Ryu shouted. Ryn got next to Ryu and gave Ryu her Blade Bow.

"PHOENIX DRAGON STRIKER!" The two announced.

"KODEN CROSSBOW BUSTER!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced as they combined their weapons.

New Wasp wondered what was going to happen.

"BURNING TORNADO SHOT!" Ryu and Ryn shouted. Ryu fired his two swords from the bow.

"THUNDER WATER SPIRE BOMBER!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced. Rai pushed the trigger and fired out the charged up Kirin Rin Kins at new Wasp.

The two attacks struck new Wasp. "YAH!" He exploded.

"Yata!" Ryu shouted and high fived Ryn. Then Ryu high fived Karen and Rai as well as Lee. "Yata!"

- -

Course, Daisan knew about new Wasp's existence. "I . . . will . . . not disappoint . . . Kai-sama." He then started chanting. "_Revive . . . revive . . . one born newly from a past ally . . . KODEN KAGE REBIRTH!_"

- -

New Wasp grew and he bulked up too. He roared then took to the skies.

"Ikuzo minna!" Ryu announced.

"OH!"

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Shishi Rai Jyu!"

"Tenma Rai Jyu!"

"Kirin Rai Jyu!"

"Houou Rai Jyu!"

"Heavenly Koden Gattai!" Rai announced. Tenkoden was formed. Ryuoh transformed into warrior mode then rode on Tenkoden.

"Riding Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Everyone announced.

"Let's end this quickly!" Ryu shouted. Riding Ryuoh flew towards new Wasp. New Wasp however flew around Riding Ryuoh and slashed Ryuoh and Tenkoden.

"WHOA!" Everyone shouted as Ryuoh tried to keep balance.

"Geez." Ryu said. Then Ryuoh caught new Wasp's attack. "Got you." Ryuoh then threw new Wasp towards the ground. "Minna, TODOMEDA!"

"ROGER!"

"This is a new technique!" Ryu shouted. Ryuoh jumped off of Tenkoden. Ryuoh first kicked new Wasp down with a burning kick. New Wasp was still falling to the ground. Then Tenkoden split into its separate Kodenjyus. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!"

"FULL ELEMENTAL OUGI FINISH!" The Kodenrangers all announced. First off, Kodentenma combined with Ryuoh to create Tenma Ryuoh, who then in turn kicked new Wasp with a watery and icy kick. Then Kodentenma detached and Kodenkirin combined with Ryuoh to create Kirin Ryuoh who then in turned kicked new Wasp with a spire that formed on Kirin Ryuoh's leg. Then Kodenshishi combined with Ryuoh to create Shishi Ryuoh who slashed new Wasp with the Shishi Saber from the left. Then Kodenhouou did an Elemental Gattai with Ryuoh to create Kodenryuoh. Kodenryuoh flew with the sword in hand. The sword was ablaze and the blaze swirled around the blade. Then Kodenryuoh slashed new Wasp in two.

"YAH!" New Wasp exploded in the air as Kodenryuoh landed.

"Kodenryuoh, Tenkoden Jyus, Legendary . . . WIN!" All the Kodenrangers were inside Ryuoh's cockpit.

- -

Miku watched this fight from atop a building. "Ryu-kun is so cool." Miku said.

"Want to live with him?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Eh?" Miku was surprised and confused as to how Ojii-chan was next to her.

- -

The Kodenrangers landed on the ground, then their suits dematerialized. Baku noticed Ryu. "This is Kodenred?" Baku said.

"Who is this?" Ryu asked.

Baku then held Ryu's hand. "What beauty, such beauty is only fit for an Angel." Baku was blushing. "Will you, my fair maiden, be mine."

Everyone dropped their mouths in shock. Ryu had veins popping out from his forehead. "Dude." Ryu said. He then punched Baku. "I'M A BOY!"

"NANI!?" Baku shouted as he flew into a tree.

"Baku-sama!" The Kageshi Humans shouted running to Baku.

"OH! He's out cold!"

"RUN AWAY!" They carried Baku away.

Ryu was angry. "Geez." He said. "Baka!"

"He's actually named Baku." Lee said.

"You serious?" Ryu said to Lee. Lee nodded.

"Supposed to be a new enemy." Rai said.

"Really?" Ryu asked.

"We're not really sure actually." Ryn said.

"All he said was he wanted to compete with you." Karen said.

"Really!?"

- -

From afar, Baku sat up while his Kageshi humans carried him back to Raiju's temple. "That boy." Baku said indicating Lee. "He seems to be more fun to compete against the beautiful Kodenred. Too bad Kodenred is a boy and not a girl though. Oh well, I now have a rival to compete against."

"Oh really." Raiju was hovering next to Baku.

"RAIJU-SAMA!?"

"You do know that one day I will have you kill that boy right?" Raiju asked.

"Hai, Raiju-sama."

"Now come, I need you to accompany me for something important." Raiju said.

"What is it?"

"We're going to welcome the Chrono Kagejyu to this time." Raiju said.

- -

Chrono Kagejyu was sitting down meditating with his rod in hand. "Ryuuji . . . I will kill you in this time!"

- -

Ryu, Ryn, Karen, and Lee got home, then a big surprise. Miku was standing at the door with Ojii-chan. Miku had a suitcase in hand.

"Miku-san!?" Ryu shouted. Miku waved at Ryu.

"She's staying with you from now on!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"NANI!?" Ryn shouted.

"Well, you do want to join up with each other right?" Ojii-chan said. Ryu nodded a bit. "Well then, get along well." Ojii-chan skipped off.

"I hope I won't impose on you." Miku said. "Please take care of me." She bowed.

"Oh sure, but your brother actually let you stay?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know why but he did."

- -

"ARGH!" Kousuke shouted punching his punching bag. "DAMN OLD MAN! Hypnotizing me and all!"

- -

"Hee hee!" Ojii-chan held out a V victory finger sign.

- -

KODEN COSPLAY! Today is . . . GAORANGER!

"Kakeru Shishi!" Ryu shouted. "Gaored!"

"Soutarou Ushigome!" Rai announced. "Gaoblack!"

"Kai Samezu!" Lee shouted. "Gaoblue!"

"Sae Taiga!" Ryn announced. "Gaowhite!"

"WHY ARE WE COSPLAYING GUYS!" Karen and Miku screamed.

"Well . . . um . . . because I couldn't figure out anything else." Ryu said. "Please deal with it."

"Fine." Karen and Miku said.

"Gaku Washio." Karen whimpered. "Gaoyellow."

"Shirogane." Miku whimpered. "Gaosilver."

"KODEN COSPLAY TANJOU!" Ryu, Rai, Lee, and Ryn happily shouted.

"WE CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Karen and Miku screamed. They started taking off their pants.

"AHH!" Ryu shouted shutting his eyes shut and covering Rai and Lee's eyes, slapping them in the process. "DON'T STRIP OUT HERE!"

"Too late." Karen and Miku said sticking their tongues out, now both wearing skirts instead of pants.

"Anyway, todays topic!" Ryu shouted. "What is todays topic?"

"The Radiant Wings remember?" Rai said.

"Oh yeah."

"Now where is Kousuke." Rai asked.

"Still changing I guess." Lee said.

"Loki." Kousuke said coming in with a black wolf Org outfit.

"YAH!" Ryu hugged Rai.

"So hot." Kousuke said.

"Why did you pick such a costume!" Ryu shouted.

"Because there was nothing else." Kousuke growled.

"Anyway." Rai said. "Miku-san, how fast can your Kodenjyus fly?"

"Well . . . 10000 km/h." Miku said.

"REALLY!?" The others minus Kousuke shouted.

Kousuke nodded, or rather, Loki masked Kousuke nodded. He really looked like Loki. "And in Burst Mode, our Kodenjyus can fly from one planet to another."

"REALLY!?" Even Miku asked this along with everyone else.

"Yes."

"OOH! Show me show me!" Lee said.

"I cannot."

"Why?" Ryn asked.

"Because going to another planet takes a lot energy, thus getting rid of Burst Mode, and of course, other planets have no oxygen, so how can I live and return?"

"Good point." Karen nodded.

"Well that's all that we have today, see you all next time!" Ryu shouted.

"SEE YOU THEN!" Everyone minus Loki Kousuke said.

- -

Koden Life!

"Okay, let's agree on what we want to eat today." Ryu said.

"Chinese." Miku said.

"Steak." Ryn said crossing her arms and not looking at Miku. Miku and Ryn had their backs to each other.

Ryu stared at the two. Karen and Lee looked at the two. "Never mind then. Anything else?"

"Curry." Miku said.

"Hamburgers." Ryn retorted.

Ryu growled. "Geez, this is getting nowhere." Ryu then got an idea. "How about Sushi!"

"We love it!" Everyone shouted, but then Ryn and Miku stared at each other.

"DOH!" Ryn slapped her own face.

"Well then ikuzo." Ryu said. "I need three people to help me."

"We'll help!" Karen, Miku, and Ryn shouted. Ryn and Miku growled at each other while Karen simply whimpered because of the killer intent in the air.

"By the way Ryu." Lee said. "You live in this house and you always buy food for us all. Where do you get all your money?"

"Eh?" Ryu asked.

Lee then imagined.

Ryu placed on a brown hat! (Insert . . . INDIANA JONES'S THEME! Don da da don da da. Don da da, dun dun dun da da) He then ran through traps, jumped over a pit full of snakes, then jumped into the treasure room. Ryu grabbed the bag of money, triggering a boulder to fall down. Ryu ran for his life. Then it switched to an 8-bit sprite of Indiana Ryu running from a boulder and shooting . . . a Mega (Rock) Buster.

"LEE!" Ryu screamed. "I'M NOT INDIANA JONES AND I'M NOT MEGAMAN (ROCKMAN)!"

"Ok." Lee said. He still imagined.

Now a much more updated sprite of Indiana Ryu did a three slash combo with a sword.

"I'M NOT ZERO EITHER!" (Yay for Megaman and Indiana Jones references, which I do not own)

"Ok." Lee nodded. "But where do you get your money?"

"Oh Ojii-chan gives it to me because I help him out a bit." Ryu said. "That and I was left a huge inheritance from my real parents as it seems." Then he and the girls walked into the kitchen.

Then Ojii-chan bursted into the door. "YATA!" He shouted. "Ryuuji's idea made me millions!"

"Yen?" Lee asked.

"DOLLARS!"

"HOLY COW!" Lee shouted. Then Ojii-chan threw a bag of money to Lee.

"Give that to Ryu will you." Ojii-chan said. "Time to give Ryuuji his share."

"Wait, how did you make this much in so little time?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I own a lot of companies." Ojii-chan said.

"O . . . K." Lee said. "I sure hope you aren't with the Yakuza."

"Oh I'm not part of the Yakuza."

"Oh thank goodness."

"They fear me though." Ojii-chan chuckled.

"Scary." Lee remarked.

- -

Preview: _Bursttohja, BURST OUT!_

- -

_NEW FIC PREVIEW!_

_(_Circle of Life from Kamen Rider Kiva plays.)

The Past has been corrupted. "What do we do!?" Ryu shouted. Only Ryu and his friends can restore it back into its natural state.

And to do so, they will have to team up with some surprising Allies. "KAI!"

"YOU!"

And along the way, Ryu will meet someone . . . really dear to him.

"OH RYUUJI!" A girl hugged Ryu. They seem to be in a jail cell.

"AHH! I'm not Ryuuji!" Ryu shouted. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Sara." The girl said.

This will be . . . the battle of the lifetime!

Elemental Sentai Kodenranger! Heart of Koden.

This battle, will determine the future!

"Hai Hai." Ryu said looking at the screen (not a part of the preview). "This battle will be one of my toughest, so cheer me on! And of course cheer on the Kodenrangers! See you all then!"

- -

END CHAPTER 15! Please review.


	16. An Idol's dream, Her Knight Revealed

I do not own anything that this fic references save for the characters minus Shinji.

_(The Seven Koden Gems swirl around each other. Then the screen shifts to Ryu who turns his head. He opens his eyes which are red and zoom in to his eye. Then title, Elemental Sentai Kodenranger. Ryu is seen with his back turn. He turns around, then he chases after a figure, his deceased father then the figure changes to Raiju, who smiles an insane smile. Ryu is pulled into the darkness. As he falls through darkness, we see images of the individual Kodenrangers. There's a light. We see Ryn being pulled by the darkness. Ryu reaches for Ryn. Then Ryn is switched with Karen, who in turn is switched with Miku. Then Kousuke, Lee, and Rai. Finally, as Ryu grabs the hand, Rai turns into Kai. Kai holds tight.)_

Here's a preview on what part of the opening would look like.

(Today's Eye Catcher. Karen faces the screen. She giggles. Then she throws her chakram at the screen. She is seen with Kodenyellow behind her. Fade out. Back in. Kousuke is seen with a gun in hand. He shoots, then after the shootings, he has the Eagle Spear instead and he slashes the screen. Then Kousuke has a gun in hand while Kodengold holds the Eagle Spear behind him.)

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 16: An Idol's Dream, Her Knight Revealed

Kousuke was sleeping in his bed. While he was sleeping, he got a strange dream. Fighting with a powerful Kagejyu, a tiger, a shining light . . .

_"Bursttohja! BURST OUT!"_

Kousuke woke up. "What was that about?" He said covering his own eyes. "Bursttohja, what does that have to do with me?"

- -

_Next Morning_

Ryu knocked on Karen's door. "Oi, Karen!" He shouted. "Come on out and get your breakfast!"

Let's go inside Karen's room. She was sleeping on her desk. Seems she's been studying all night. Ryu knocked again. This woke Karen up. Ryu heard her body moving but then heard a long pause.

"Karen, you okay in there?" Ryu asked. He then turned the knob.

"KYA!" Karen shouted. She pushed the door on Ryu.

"OOF!" Karen pushed the door on his nose. Ryu held his nose in pain.

"Please don't come in." Karen whimpered.

"Huh?" Ryu asked. No answer. "Ok then, come out when you're ready."

Just then Karen was wide awake, desperately searching for something as she felt along the floor. "M-my contacts, where did they go!?" It became apparent that Karen wore contacts, her eyes weren't as perfect as they seemed. Having fallen asleep on her desk the night before from fatigue caused by her rigorous studying seemed to have loosened her contact's suction on her eyes. "Oh no." She whimpered. "Do I have to wear . . . those again?"

- -

Ryn and Lee left first. Karen was taking a long time and Ryu said that that the two could go on seeing as how Ryu would wait for Karen. Miku left after since she knew Ryu was adamant on waiting for Karen. Ryu checked his watch. "Man Karen is taking a long time." Ryu remarked. He then went into the kitchen. He quickly made some toast and spread strawberry jam over the toasted bread. "Hope Karen likes this." He then checked his watch. He went outside. After a few seconds, he went back in. Then he heard Karen's door opening. He looked up. "Karen . . ." Ryu said but then he noticed Karen stumbling around. "Karen?"

_I have to get down from here. _Karen thought. She tried her best to make out what her bad eyesight could make out. Then she tripped on the stairs. "KYA!"

"KAREN!" Ryu screamed. He then dashed from his spot and caught Karen before she fell. Ryu made one jump and landed down the stairs. Karen had her eyes closed tightly. She then opened them up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Karen nodded. "I'm ok Lee-san."

"Lee?" Ryu said.

"Oops!" Karen said. She felt Ryu's arm. "Wow, I never knew you were so buff Ryu-san."

"I'm buff?" Ryu wondered.

"Well . . . you got a good amount of muscle." Karen said. "You wouldn't think that when looking at you. Your muscles are kind of big in contrast of looking at you."

"Ok, but why did you think I was Lee for a second there?" Ryu really wanted to know.

"Um . . . I . . ." Karen stuttered.

"Meh whatever." Ryu shrugged. "We're late." He held Karen's hand and led her and himself out the door. He also handed Karen the toast, and Karen ate it.

After walking out the door, Karen blinked her eyes as if to make out something. She then was able to make out a shape of a red bicycle. "Is that yours?" She pointed at the bike, though slightly off by a few inches.

Ryu checked where she was pointing, then he looked towards the direction. Ryu wondered why she was pointing towards a bush, even though he did realize that she was referring to the bike. "It's mine." Ryu replied.

"Really!?" Karen exclaimed. "How come you never used it till now?"

"Well uh . . ." Ryu blushed, though Karen's blurred vision did not allow her to see the blush. "It keeps getting stolen no matter where I put it or lock it."

"Then . . . do you keep buying new bikes?"

Ryu paused for a bit. "No actually. For some reason, then next day that the bike gets stolen, it ends up on my front yard."

Karen stared at Ryu, then she giggled. "That's so cute."

Ryu chuckled. "Come on, we're late." Ryu held Karen's hand and walked to the bike. Ryu sat down and Karen held onto him from behind. "IKUZO!" Ryu shouted. He pedaled really fast . . . EVEN FASTER THAN HIS USUAL RUNNING SPEED!

- -

Kai meditated on his spot, but he was having trouble keeping calm. "Damn Raiju." He growled with his eyes closed. Then the door to the temple opened. Kai sharply opened his eyes. Raiju entered with a white Kagejyu with a humanoid body. It had white limbs and black hands. It had a faceless face with yellow eyes. It wore an elegantly designed white and golden sleeveless robe. It also held a staff with a clock shape on top. "Chrono!"

"Hello, Kai-sama." Chrono Kagejyu bowed.

"You . . ." Kai said. Then he growled. "Since I haven't heard from you in twenty-four years, I just know you fail in killing Ryuuji."

"Oh, that is true from your time, but time is something that can easily be manipulated." Raiju said. "Since he now follows me, I'll make sure he doesn't fail." Raiju chuckled maniacally.

"Then good luck dealing with Kodenred." Kyoko said holding her black book tightly in her arms.

"Shut up wench." Raiju said extending out his white projection blade. Then a large fist grabbed the blade.

"Do . . . not . . . touch . . . Kyoko." Daisan said slowly. He broke the blade.

"Ooh, so you got a little stronger in such short time." Raiju taunted. "Doesn't matter anyway, Kodenred will die by my hands no matter what you think will happen."

"I would not be so sure about that." Kai said. He smiled maniacally. "He has limitless potential."

"There is no such thing as limitless potential." Raiju said. He turned around flapping his robe as well. He made his way for the door. Chrono followed. "That boy is the son of Ryuuji. That means that this boy will never surpass Ryuuji, and you know how weak Ryuuji is, dying to you, Orochi." Raiju laughed maniacally as he walked out the door.

Kai sat on his spot, then he smiled maniacally. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that." He said. Then he remembered the time Ryu used the Rainbow Flare and the other time when ten wings appeared behind Ryu. "That boy . . . is beyond your league." Kai then laughed insanely. "YES! He is beyond your league! But I . . . I . . . I will surpass him . . . MY RIVAL!" Kai laughed insanely throughout.

Kyoko looked at Kai with a worried look. "Kai . . ." Kyoko said softly, holding her book more tightly.

- -

Ryu pedaled as fast as he could, which was even faster than a car would normally go. "IKUZE, KUZE, KUZE!" Ryu shouted as he pedaled.

"Ryu-san, you're going pretty fast." Karen said.

"We're almost there!" Ryu exclaimed. Then he heard a revving sound coming from behind. "Eh?"

Ryuuji rode by on a red motorcycle with green wing like fins on the back of the motorcycle. The motorcycle interestingly looked a lot like Ryuoh in a motorcycle form only with golden designs all over. "Yo." Ryuuji said.

"WHAT THE!?" Ryu shouted. "When did you get that motorcycle!?"

"This has always been mine, say hello to Hikoden." Ryuuji said. "I'm actually quite surprised that this bike is still in tip top shape in this time." Ryuuji said. "You know, I used this in my fights quite a lot."

"How come the back has green on it." Ryu said still pedaling.

"This." Ryuuji looked at the green fins. "They were sempai's." Ryuuji said, with a look of longing.

"Sempai?" Ryu asked.

"By the way, how come you can keep up with my speed?" Ryuuji said.

"ACK!" Ryu shouted. "That reminds me, we're almost late!" Ryu pedaled even faster.

"HOLY COW!" Ryuuji was left in Ryu's dust. Ryuuji stepped on the brakes and skid to a stop. Ryuuji whistled. "Wow, that boy is fast."

- -

Ryu locked the bike in place then he ran in with Karen. "COME ON!" Ryu shouted. He allowed Karen to go into the classroom first. Then Ryu slip on the floor. "AHH! Why is the floor waxed . . . AGAIN!" He slip and then crashed into a wall. He then ran back towards the classroom.

_Ding Dong Dang Dong Ding Dong Dang Dong_

After that bell rang. "Ryunosuke-kun . . . you're five seconds late!" Takeshi-sensei shouted.

"AHH!" Ryu screamed. "IN THE END I WAS STILL LATE!"

Karen winched. She felt guilty as she thought that she might have led Ryu's being 'late' today.

"PUNISHMENT!" Takeshi-sensei dramatically pointed to the ceiling.

"EE!" Ryu shrieked.

- -

Today's punishment: Taking the test even though he's tied up all over. "Geez, Wai Cwan't Bevieve Wai huave to do thwis (Geez I can't believe I have to do this)." Ryu try to say with the pen in his mouth. "Takeshi-sensei, pwease untie mwe, pwease, pwease, pwease! (Takeshi-sensei, please untie me, please, please, please)" Ryu begged.

"Sorry, but this is your punishment." Takeshi-sensei said.

"MAITAZE!" Ryu shouted, slamming his head on the desk because he couldn't use his fist to knock his own forehead. "Itai." Ryu whimpered. He looked towards Karen's direction. She looked like she had trouble making out what was on the paper. "Karen." Ryu said in a muffled tone. He spat his pen out. "Takeshi-sensei, I'm not feeling well, can I go to the nurse's office?"

"Well go ahead." Takeshi-sensei said. There was a long pause. "Why are you still here?" Takeshi-sensei glared at Ryu.

"Well um . . . I'm a little tied up right now." Ryu said. Just a little note, Ryn is sitting on the right of Ryu and Karen is sitting on the left.

"Well then . . . Karen-chan go untie him." Takeshi-sensei said.

"Yes sir." Karen said. She walked up to Ryu, then she tripped. "WAH!" She knocked her head on Ryu. "Ite." Karen whimpered. Then she noticed that Ryu's blurry form was not moving. "AHH RYU-SAN!"

"RYU!" Ryn shouted. She checked Ryu. Ryu was unconscious!

"HEY!" Takeshi-sensei. "We're taking a test in here!" He grunted after. "Karen, take Ryunosuke-kun to the nurse. You and him can take the test when you get back or some time later in the day."

Karen whimpered softly. Ryn fanned Ryu with her hands at the moment. Ryu still laid unconscious.

- -

Ryu was untied and Karen helped him towards the Nurse's office. She walked around with her memory of the layout of the school. Then Ryu pushed her towards a wall. "EEP!" Karen shrieked.

"Karen." Ryu said softly. "Why the heck are you acting so clumsily today!?"

"Eh?" Karen blinked her eyes in surprise and the fact that she couldn't exactly make out what Ryu was doing.

Then Ryu realized something. "Hey . . . your eyes aren't perfect are they." Ryu said.

"EH? What gave you that idea?" Karen tried to get around this.

"Ah ha!" Ryu shouted. "So your eyes aren't perfect!"

Karen knew there was no way to get around this. "Yes that is true." Karen said in shame.

There was a long pause. "Thank goodness!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"For a second there I really thought you became clumsy all of a sudden." Ryu chuckled. "I mean, your clumsiness today seems really dangerous." Then Ryu stopped. "Why don't you wear your glasses?" Karen looked down in shame. "Karen?" Tears streamed out of Karen's eye. "Hey Karen, you okay?" Karen wiped her eyes.

"The reason I don't is because . . ." Karen sniffed. "During elementary school, everyone teased me because I wore glasses. I couldn't handle it, I hated my glasses so much. I promised myself that I would never wear my glasses again the day I started using contacts, but I can't find my contacts today so . . . I don't know what to do."

"BAKA!" Ryu shouted. He grabbed Karen's shoulders, shocking Karen. "Just because of what everyone thought of you wearing glasses when you were little you now decide to stumble around like an idiot! That's unacceptable! Wear your glasses now!"

"But . . ."

"THIS IS AN ORDER!" Ryu commanded using his authority as the leader of the Kodenrangers. Then he cleared his throat. "Sorry about the tone, but please, wear your glasses."

Karen whimpered. She then reached into her coat's pocket. She took out big round glasses and wore them. As she placed them on, her vision cleared enough for her to see Ryu's stupefied face. "They look stupid don't they?" Karen asked.

Ryu stared at Karen and there was a long pause. Then Ryu gave Karen a thumbs up. "You're really cute!" Ryu exclaimed. Karen blinked her eyes in confusion. "That look really suits you. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. You look beautiful with your glasses on."

Karen blushed. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Eh." Ojii-chan popped out of nowhere. "Are you two making out?"

"AHH! OJII-CHAN!" Ryu shouted.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan pointed to the ceiling. Gou was written on the wall behind Ojii-chan.

Ryu blinked his eyes. "YES!" Ryu shouted. "Finally! Now I know you're Ojii-chan! And that's not your name!"

"Joy killer." Ojii-chan groaned. Ojii-chan then looked at Karen and noticed her glasses. "Ooh nice!" He gave Karen a thumbs up. "I can't believe you've been hiding this up till now!"

Karen blushed. She then smiled. "Come on, there's really nothing to be ashamed of." Ryu said. Then Ryu heard a bicycle chain. "AHH! Not again!" Ryu ran to Ojii-chan's office and looked out the window. Surely enough, some guy was making off with his bike. "AH MAN!"

"Aye yai yai yai yai." Ojii-chan said. He took out a cellphone. "We got a 513 on our hands."

"A BBQ today?" A voice came out from the phone.

"No that's a 6901." Ojii-chan said.

"Huh, I thought that was 'HOT WOMEN IN THE BATH'!" The voice came out again from the phone.

Karen stared at Ojii-chan weirdly. "What the heck was that?" Karen asked irritated by Ojii-chan's actions.

"Uh . . ." Ojii-chan then whispered into the phone. "No that's a 8008. 513 is 'Ryu's bike is stolen, go bring out the SWAT team.'"

"Oh right." The voice then got off the phone.

- -

A bunch of Helicopters were following the man who stole Ryu's bike. A bunch of black suited SWAT team like men jumped out the helicopters. "GO GO GO GO GO GO!" They chased the thief for the bike.

- -

"SWAT team?" Karen asked Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan shushed her.

"Come on Karen, let's go back to class." Ryu said. Karen nodded and followed Ryu.

Ojii-chan kept staring at the two. "Those two make such a cute couple." Ojii-chan said blushing a little. "But too bad . . . Ryu is too dense." He said pushing his glasses, which just appeared out of nowhere, up his face.

"You trying to copy Tak-san Ojii-chan?" Shinji asked as he was mopping the floors.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan pointed to the sky and the words Hiroto were written on the wall behind him. Then Shinji wiped the words off the wall with the mop.

- -

As Ryu and Karen neared the classroom, Karen took off her glasses. Ryu was quite shocked. "Karen, why did you do that?" He asked.

Karen bit her lips as if trying to find an answer. Then she turned her head away from Ryu. "I don't think I'm ready to show the whole class that I need glasses." She replied with he eyes closed. "What if they tease me? I mean . . . I've already been teased mercilessly because of my glasses."

"That was when you were young." Ryu said reassuring Karen. Karen still wasn't convinced. Ryu sighed loudly. "Ok then, I'm not going to force you to wear them like I did earlier, but if you're not doing good on your test without your glasses, then I expect you to put them on immediately. Can you promise me that?" Ryu asked.

Karen turned to look at Ryu. Ryu had a friendly look on his face. Karen then nodded.

Ryu smiled wholeheartedly. Karen then smiled back. "Ok then, Ikuzo." Ryu said. The two then entered the room.

"Ah." Takeshi-sensei said. "So you two finally return."

Ryu noticed that the entire class, save for Karen and he, was finished with the test. "Uh oh." Ryu said. "I have a really bad feeling . . ."

"I've already started the lesson . . . you two will have to finish the test after school." Takeshi-sensei said.

Ryu jumped back in surprise. "Eh?" Ryu sounded in surprise. "Wow I never knew you would be so kind."

"I'm always kind." Takeshi-sensei said pushing his glasses up his head. The glare of the sun through the windows made his eyes invisible behind the glasses and it also made Takeshi-sensei seem demonic at this moment. Ryu gulped. Karen sighed a sign of relief.

Ryn watched Ryu and Karen. "What were those two doing outside this whole time? It doesn't look like Ryu went to the nurse's office." Ryn commented. She had some sort of irritated look on her face.

- -

Ryuuji continued riding his Hikoden around town. "To think this is what the town will look like in twenty-four years." He remarked, then sighed a sad sigh. "Sempai . . . I wish you would be alive to see this." Ryuuji revved up then rode on. He then stopped at an electronics shop. "Hm . . . this looks interesting." He parked the motorcycle even though it looked quite strange compared to normal motorcycles and walked into the store. He walked down the aisles. Then he caught sight of a red I-pod. "Hm . . ." He picked it up. "What is this thing?" Then he looked for someone to ask. He found a really short, creepy, balding, old guy who seems to be the manager of the place. "Um excuse me." Ryuuji tapped the shoulder of the old guy.

"YESSSSSS!" The creepy old guy said in a really, really creepy tone, which really freaked Ryuuji out.

"Um . . . what is this thing?" Ryuuji asked pointing at the red I-pod.

"That?" The creepy old guy asked in his creepy tone. Ryuuji nodded. "Why, that's an I-pod." Then the old guy looked at Ryuuji's feudal era like clothes. "I take it that you're not from around here."

"Well . . . you can say that." Ryuuji said. _He just asked me that because of my clothes. Well the reason I wear this is because this cloth is made of a fabric that increases my defense by quite a bit with magic._

"Well we're selling that today for quite the right price." The old guy said again in his creepy tone.

"Really?" Ryuuji asked. The creepy old guy whispered the price into Ryuuji's ear. "HOLY COW! SOLD!" Ryuuji said.

"Thank you." The creepy old guy said in his creepy tone.

"Now . . . how do I use it?" Ryuuji asked with a really naïve blank look on his face.

"You're kidding me." Creepy old guy said in his creepy tone . . . again.

- -

After school, Ryu and Karen stayed in Takeshi-sensei's classroom to finish their tests. Mai was supervising them. "Um . . ." Ryu said. "Why is Mai-sensei here?"

Mai had tears in her eyes. "I really don't know." She said. "One second I was going to relax the rest of the day . . . and the next Ojii-chan is talking to me and I'm here instead of Takeshi-sensei."

"Ojii-chan's influence is strong." Ryu commented.

Karen had trouble making out what was on her paper. She remembered her promise with Ryu, so she took out her glasses and placed them on. After she did so, Mai was near Karen and Mai stared right at Karen's face. Karen sighed a depressed sigh. "I look weird don't I?" Karen said.

Mai was silent. "Kawaii!" Mai squealed. Karen jumped back in surprise. "You look really cute in those glasses!"

"Really." Karen asked blushing.

"Really!" Mai nodded. "I wonder why you hid this until now."

Ryu looked at the scene, then he smiled. He then chuckled as Karen started erasing her previous answers.

"This is so much better." Karen remarked. She started putting in the right answers.

- -

After school, as Ryn and Lee waited for Ryu and Karen along with Rai and Reika, the six of them were walking home. Ryu sighed a big depressed sigh. _I didn't even know half the answers._He thought. "Oh!" Ryu then looked up. "Karen, why don't you show everyone what you showed me today?"

"EH!?" Ryn shouted. "What did Karen show you!?"

"Maitaze! You two area already at that stage! And you're . . . what are you trying to tell her!?" Lee asked in a shock.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Ryu screamed into Lee's face. Rai and Reika looked at Karen putting on her (Karen) glasses. Ryn sharply turned to see what Karen was doing and was surprised to see Karen wearing glasses.

"Karen . . ." Rai gasped.

"Well, my eyesight is not really perfect." Karen said blushing. She noticed everyone save for Ryu staring strangely at her. "It looks weird doesn't it?"

Then Rai smiled. "Why have you been hiding this until now!?" He said wrapping an arm around Karen.

"You look really cute with those glasses on." Ryn commented.

"Looking good!" Lee gave Karen two thumbs up.

"It looks really good on you." Reika remarked.

"See." Ryu said walking up to Karen. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Karen smiled and nodded.

Then a brown robed man wearing sunglasses was walking on the sidewalk on the other side. "Oh so Karen-chan is right there." The man is Takumi-sensei. "Oi Karen-chan!" He said, starting to Jaywalk.

Karen turned. "Takumi-sensei!?" She shouted in surprise as she wasn't expecting to see him today.

Then a car was rushing on the road, and then crashed into Takumi-sensei. Ryn and Reika screamed.

"TAKUMI-SENSEI!" Karen screamed.

Takumi-sensei flew in the air and then crashed on his back in front of the crew. Takumi-sensei got up. "Wow . . . that hurt." He said rubbing his back. Everyone was shocked to see Takumi-sensei up and running without a scratch. Well almost without a scratch. "Darn, crash broke my sunglasses."

"How are you still alive?" Rai asked.

"Oh I'm used to being run over by any motor vehicle by now." Takumi-sensei said nonchalantly. "Since I used to jaywalk all the time."

Then Ryu punched the back of Takumi-sensei's head. "THEN WHY DID YOU NEVER MENTION THAT FACT TO KAREN! Damn, you gave her quite a scare." Ryu sighed and hit his forehead with his fist. "Maitaze."

"Damn, you hit as hard as your father!" Takumi-sensei said. He smacked his forehead with a fist. "Maitaze."

"Father?" Ryu looked at Takumi-sensei. "Whose my father? Did you know him!?"

"Um . . . no." Takumi-sensei said. Then Ryuuji in the background rode by on his Hikoden while listening to his new I-pod. Just to note, Ryuuji has a blank look on his face. "I remember I was going to see Karen-chan to tell her something." Takumi-sensei said scratching his head.

"Tell me something?" Karen asked.

Takumi-sensei kept scratching, then he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He looked at Karen and then grabbed her shoulders. "Someone wants to sponsor you and have you sing to a live audience tomorrow!"

Karen had to take a moment to process the thought. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Five minutes later.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"WAH!" Takumi-sensei jumped back in fear. Then he took some deep breaths. "Man you scared me."

"Are you really serious?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Takumi-sensei said. "It seems that there are many people, not just students, who saw you and the Ryn and Yume girl performing at Yatsude a few days ago, and one generous person is willing to sponsor you so you can give a live concert."

"That's great!" Lee shouted. "Now you can fulfill your dream of being a national Idol at such an early age." Lee said.

"How did you know this was going to be broadcasted throughout Japan?" Takumi-sensei asked.

"HII!" Karen gasped. Then she fainted.

"WHOA KAREN!" Ryu shouted. He and Rai held Karen before she fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah . . ." Takumi-sensei said. Then he looked at Ryn. "Seems that there are many people around that are your fans too."

"Me?" Ryn asked. Takumi-sensei nodded.

"But they did comment on how Idol like Karen was than you were. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Ryn shook her head.

"AHH! ONII-CHAN!" Reika's voice shouted. "We need to get Karen back to her room!"

"Leave it to me!" Ryu shouted and he carried Karen on his back. "IKUZE KUZE KUZE!" He ran for it.

"Well then see you Takumi-tan." Ryn said.

Takumi-sensei drooped his arms. "Tan? Does she think of me as some childish weird guy or something?"

"Well then see you!" Lee said and ran off as well.

Rai sighed. "Well then Reika, let's go home." He said. Reika nodded and followed her brother.

Takumi-sensei stood straight. "Seems it's time I go home as well. I have to help prepare for Karen's big day tomorrow." He walked out into the streets, then Ryuuji ran over Takumi-sensei. "Not again." Takumi-sensei remarked as he flew in the air and crash landed on the other side.

"Still as clumsy ever . . . Takumi-chan." Ryuuji said after he braked. He had a teasing look on his face.

Takumi got up. Then he stared at Ryuuji. "Ryuuji?" He said. Ryuuji nodded. "RYUUJI-SAN!" Takumi shouted. He jumped towards Ryuuji. "RYUUJI-SAN!" Takumi hugged Ryuuji. "It really is you!"

"My, my, looks like the kid has grown up." Ryuuji said. Takumi was laughing as he spun Ryuuji around. Then a car ran over the two of them. The two flew in the air and crashed on the sidewalk.

"You ok Ryuuji-san!?" Takumi quickly got up and looked at Ryuuji.

"Yeah, this suit increases my defense remember." Ryuuji sat up and pointed at his suit.

"Oh right." Takumi said.

"What about you?"

"I'm used to being ran over." Takumi confessed.

Ryuuji stared at Takumi with a blank look. "Now you see, now that's why you don't have a girlfriend."

"How did you!?"

"The way you treat that Karen girl I can tell you're single . . . you pedophile." Ryuuji said with a teasing smile.

"I am not!"

- -

The next day was the start of the weekend. Ryu escorted Karen to Takumi-sensei's auditorium. Ryu wore a red vest with white pants and a black t-shirt. Karen was in the changing room changing her clothes. Takumi-sensei walked out to greet Ryu and Takumi wore his usual suits. "Yo Ryunosuke-kun."

"You can just call me Ryu." Ryu said.

"Gotcha." Takumi-sensei said. "And you can just call me Takumi."

"Sure Takumi-san." Ryu said.

"You didn't have to add the san." Takumi whimpered. "Anyway, how far have you gone with your relationship with Karen?"

"NANI!?" Ryu jumped back in shock. "Why would you ask that!?"

"Hm . . . why not?" Takumi asked. "I mean you're at that age that you start thinking about . . . you know . . ." Takumi then made a motion with his hands near his chest.

"I'M SIXTEEN!" Ryu screamed.

"That's the point."

"I'm not even supposed to be thinking of those stuff till I'm like, TWENTY!"

Takumi stared at Ryu. "You're serious?" He asked Ryu. Ryu nodded. "Whoa, guys like you are really hard to come by nowadays."

"No it's not." Ryu said. "Just talk to Shishi-san."

- -

Rai, wearing a green t-shirt and armbands along with tan pants, and Lee, wearing a blue sports sleeveless sweater and blue shorts, were escorting Miku, wearing a silver top with a white skirt, Reika, wearing a white top and blue jeans, and Ryn, wearing a pink jacket with a white top and skirt, in the mall. Rai stared at Ryn's . . . well . . . chest, seeing as how the top that she was wearing sort of showed off some cleavage. Rai blushed as he kept staring. The two guys were sitting on a bench outside a woman's clothing store.

Lee looked at the position of Rai's eyes then looked at the direction in where Rai was looking at. "Oh." Lee chuckled. "Looks like our Kaicho has his eyes on a couple of nice racks."

"Eh!?" Rai blurted. "No, no, I'm not . . ."

"No need to hide it, we're both guys." Lee said. "Now come on, it's been obvious since day one that you have a crush on Ryn."

"Huh!?" _Was it that obvious?_ Rai thought.

"Come on, why don't you confess?"

Rai sighed. "Because she has her eyes on Ryu."

"Bummer." Lee said. Then Lee chuckled. "You know it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"When school started, you didn't give a thought about Ryu."

"Hm?" Rai wondered.

"You hated him, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Rai nodded.

"You hated him just like every other guy did, because he was so darn strange. And I even remember the look that you gave him the first time you and he first looked at each other."

"Really, how did it look like?" Rai asked.

Then Lee made this really angry look with some killer intent behind the look as well.

"Whoa? That bad?" Rai asked. Lee nodded.

"Now look at you, you and he respect each other as if you two are brothers."

"I guess so." Rai said. "It's just, so much has happened. I used to think Ryu was some wimp who just loved to be the center of attention. I mean look at him, everyone gives him so much attention. Even Reika talked about him during the first day of school. When I first saw him, he was so small and wimpy yet he attracted all these people. I guess . . . I despised him. Then we became Kodenrangers, and I finally see the real Ryu. He's no wimp. He's strong, and he's someone I'll follow no matter what. And I can't just take his childhood friend away from him." Rai said looking down.

"Wow . . ." Lee sniffed. "That was such a great speech."

"It's the truth!" Rai retorted. Then Rai and Lee saw two guys wearing beanies on their heads and dressed way to casually hitting on Miku, Reika, and Ryn. "Why those bastards!" Rai shouted punching his right fist into his opposite palm. He got up and walked towards that direction.

"Oh no." Lee said. "Kaicho's jealous now."

"I AM NOT!" Rai shouted back at Lee.

- -

Ryu and Takumi kept talking for a bit, then Karen came out the room. Ryu and Takumi gasped in awe. Karen wore a yellow dress with short puffy sleeves. Part of her cleavage was visible and her back was too. She wore red shoes with white knee high socks. She had two big yellow ribbons holding her pigtails up. "How does it look?" She asked.

Ryu and Takumi both gave Karen a thumbs up.

- -

The two punks were hitting on the three girls. "Come on, why don't you three let us buy you all a couple of drinks, hm." The one with the brown beanie said.

"No." Miku answered.

"Come on don't be like that." The one with the dark green beanie said lecherously. "We won't hurt you three."

"No." Reika replied.

"Come on, don't be like that." Brown Beanie said.

"NO MEANS NO!" Ryn shouted in anger. "Come on, let's get out of here." Ryn turned and huffed at the two lechers.

Brown Beanie saw how Ryn's skirt flapped as she turned. "Bingo." He whispered with a maniacal smile. He was about to reach for Ryn's skirt area, then a green armband wearing hand grabbed Brown Beanie's hand. "Nanda!"

"Oi." It was Rai who grabbed Brown Beanie. "They all said no." Rai said.

Ryn, Miku, and Reika turned to see Rai confronting the two lechers.

Brown Beanie pulled his hand back and Rai had one hand in his pants' pocket.

"Who are you?" Brown Beanie snarled at Rai.

"Hmph." Rai huffed.

"Oh a silent guy huh?" Green Beanie snarled.

"Well I can say that I'm not going to start kicking in front of your faces I can tell you that." Rai said.

"Oh I can tell you who he is." Lee said appearing next to Rai.

Rai gasped. "When did you get here!?"

Lee pointed to the ceiling. "He is the one who walks the path of heaven, the man who will rule over everything. Rai Shishi."

Rai smacked Lee on the back of Lee's head. "I'M NOT TENDOU!"

Lee had his eyes closed cutely and a cat like grin. "Oh sorry. But he's Rai Shishi and he's doing this because it's his Noblesse Oblige."

Rai smacked the back of Lee's head again. "I'M NOT TSURUGI EITHER!"

Lee had the same face. Then Lee held up a sign that said "I'm just having fun."

"Well I don't need you here. Go stand back!" Rai pointed towards the girls' direction. Lee obeyed, still smiling his cat grin. :3

Rai sighed, then faced the two beanie wearing guys. "Alright. The name is Rai Shishi." Rai introduced himself.

The two beanie wearing guys gritted their teeth menacingly. "So what." They said.

"Oh just introducing myself. Now I don't want to fight but if you don't stop what you're doing I'm going to have to take action." Rai said.

"Heh." Green Beanie chuckled. "You think you can beat us?"

"I know I can, but I still don't want to fight." Rai said.

"Ooh a fight!" Ojii-chan popped up right in front of Rai.

"WAH!" Rai jumped back, his whole body actually jumping back in fear. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

Ojii-chan held up a sign while he smiled a cat's grin. :3

The sign read, "Less talk, more fight!" Then Ojii-chan showed the sign to the beanie wearing guys.

"Huh!" Rai sounded in confusion.

Ojii-chan held up another sign. "I own this mall and I want to see a fight!" The words written on the sign were these.

"NANI!? You own this place Ojii-chan!?" Rai looked around.

Ojii-chan held up another sign. "Yes." The sign said. "And I have a name."

The words Sousuke were written on the wall behind Ojii-chan. A janitor was wiping the words off the wall. "Damn kids and their graffiti." The Janitor said.

Ojii-chan held up another sign. "NOW FIGHT!" The sign said. Ojii-chan dashed away while still smiling his cat grin. :3

Rai sighed. "Geez." Rai said.

"Well you heard the old geezer." Green Beanie said.

"Let's fight!" Brown Beanie shouted.

Ojii-chan popped up between the two beanie wearing guys. "I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan held a sign that said this. The words Hongo were written on a plant near Ojii-chan, then Ojii-chan back walked away.

"Aye." Rai said covering his eyes. "You'll regret this." He said softly.

"I feel sorry for those guys." Reika mentioned.

"Why?" Miku asked.

"You'll probably see right now." Ryn said.

Lee, crouching on the ground, held up a new sign. "You two sure are friendly right now." The sign said.

"SHUT UP!" Ryn and Miku shouted at Lee.

Rai prepared his battle stance. "YAH!" The two beanie wearing guys roared and charged. Rai had his eyes closed.

"Onii-chan is known as the demon who finishes off his enemies in one blow." Reika said smiling at Miku.

"That's a pretty descriptive title." Miku remarked.

Rai sharply opened his eyes. "This is my . . . final gift for you two!" Rai said preparing his fist. Rai jabbed his fists at the two guys' guts. "Watashi ga Rai Shishi, Omai no Akuma!" Rai then used an uppercut on Brown Beanie, then a roundhouse kick on green beanie. Rai then right hooked brown beanie, then left jabbed green beanie. Rai ended with a double revolving kick. Usually, Rai's victims would be knocked unconscious, but these two managed to stay conscious. "Wow, you two are pretty tough."

"Boo!" Ojii-chan held up a sign that said this. He was crouching next to Lee. The sign also had a picture of an Ojii-chan head giving a thumbs down. "I expected a one hit kill."

"OMAI!" Rai shouted at Ojii-chan.

"You've really downgraded." Lee's sign said. Ryn, Miku, and Reika stared at the two strange guys, Lee and Ojii-chan.

Rai held out his hands as if ready to strangle someone. He had a face that said 'Why you little!' The two beanie wearing guys were ready to charge at Rai again. "YOU FIGHT THEN!" Rai shouted at Lee. The two beanie wearing guys stared as Rai walked towards Lee. Lee got up and walked to where Rai stood earlier. Rai sat down on Lee's ex-spot. Rai let out an exasperated sigh.

Lee got ready to fight. "I'm your opponent now." Lee said.

"So that kid decided to run then huh." Green beanie said.

"I DID NOT!" Rai screamed, then Ojii-chan held out a sign in front of Rai. Rai looked at Ojii-chan strangely. No one knows what was written on that sign.

"Well, we'll kill you first!" Brown beanie shouted, and the two charged at Lee.

"Please guys, no killing today." Lee said.

"HERE WE COME!" The two beanie guys shouted.

"Because if you try, then I'll have to retaliate, OH!" Lee prepared his Bruce Lee shouts. "A TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Lee unleashed a flurry of punches that beat the two beanie guys on the faces. "WA TA!" Lee gave two final punches. "OOH! AHH!" The two beanie guys fainted, and Lee bowed.

"Oh I think you overdid it." Rai had his eyes closed and his mouth opened in surprise. He held up a sign that said the words. Lee gave a thumbs up and flashed a smile. Rai sweat dropped. Rai then let out a sigh.

"Aiya. I meant to make a cool entrance and make sure those guys didn't do anything perverted. To think Ojii-chan would start this." Rai held his face up with a fist.

"Well it was cool what you did Rai." Ryn said bending down to look Rai in the eyes.

Rai blushed. "Thanks." Rai said.

Ojii-chan held out a sign. "You lucky bastard." The sign said.

"SHUT UP!" Rai screamed kicking Ojii-chan hard.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky man with a hot sister and the hots for a hot girl." Lee held up a sign that said this.

"LEE!" Rai screamed. Rai held out a sign.

"YOU SUCK!" The sign said.

Lee smiled a cat grin. :3

"KISAMA! LEE!" Rai screamed and dashed from his spot. He then arm bashed Lee to the ground. "I'LL HURT YOU!" Rai then put Lee in a submissive wrestling position.

"Ooh, now I feel sorry for Lee." Reika remarked.

Ryn sighed, then Miku chuckled. "Hm, what is it?" Ryn asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you and Rai look like you could make a cute couple." Miku had a mysterious grin on her face.

Ryn blushed to the point where her whole face was red. "B-b-baka." Ryn said.

As Rai strangled Lee, Rai held up a sign. "Is it just me or do Ryn and Miku seem to be nicer to each other today?"

Lee held up another sign. "It's not just you."

"Why is that?" Rai held up another sign.

"I don't know, girls are weird like that." Lee held up another sign.

Ojii-chan held up another sign. "BANZAI!"

- -

Ryu looked behind the curtains. "Holy cow!" There was a large amount of people inside the auditorium. "This many people . . . and the concert doesn't start till in another hour and a half!" Ryu decided to ask around, so he jumped off the stage. He asked what did people think about Karen. Almost everyone answered him that she had this pure voice that was really noticeable and when people heard that she had dreams of becoming an idol, they wanted to support her. "Holy cow she has a bunch of fans." There was even a group of guys who wore t-shirts with Karen's face printed on their shirts.

"WE LOVE YOU KAREN-CHAN!" The guys shouted.

"Whoa." Ryu gasped. "This seems a tad . . . extreme." But he could tell that these people were being sincere about how they felt about Karen. Ryu smiled. "I wonder what Karen thinks." Ryu jumped back on stage and ran behind the curtain. He noticed Karen peeking through the curtains to see the audience. "So Karen, how do you feel?" Ryu touched Karen's shoulder, but then felt Karen shaking. "Karen?"

Karen looked at Ryu. "I'm sorry . . . I can't do this." Karen ran the opposite direction.

"OI, KAREN!" Ryu followed Karen.

- -

Karen ran outside through the back door. She kept running. Ryu then barged out the same door, course by this time Karen got some distance. "Dang the girl can run fast." Ryu remarked. He walked a bit, trying to find Karen. "Man where could she be." Ryu asked. He walked to a park. He paused before he entered the park. "Why is it that the park always appears randomly?" He asked himself. He entered, and found Karen sitting on a bench. Ryu walked to Karen. "Hey Karen, why did you run like that?"

"I can't do it." Karen said.

"Hm?"

Karen sniffed. "I don't think I can do it." Karen said. "There's so much people." She wiped tears from her eyes. "When I look at them, I can't breathe, and I'm afraid. What happens if I mess up in front of so much people? What if they hate me? What do I do?" Karen looked at Ryu with teary eyes.

Ryu sighed, then he sat next to Karen. "You got stage fright?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?"

Ryu smiled. He then wiped a tear from Karen's eye. "You don't have to be afraid. You have a great voice, and everyone will love you when you sing on that stage."

"Do you . . . think so?" Karen asked.

"Hey, if I thought that you would mess up would I say all that to you?" Ryu joked. "Come on Karen, don't be afraid. Be a little more confident. Your dream is to become a national idol right? Then go for it. Make your dreams come true. This is the moment, take hold of it. You have a beautiful voice, don't be afraid."

Karen sniffed. "Thank you Ryu-san." Karen said. "I feel much better."

"Pleasure." Ryu said. "Now come on, ikuzo."

Karen giggled. "You know, lately you've really made me feel better about myself." Karen confessed.

Ryu chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess so, hehe." Ryu said. "Hey, your debut doesn't start in a while. Do you mind singing just for me right now?" Ryu asked.

"I don't mind." Karen said.

- -

Takumi noticed Karen running out. "Aye, looks like I have to wait for her to come back. I think I'll take a walk." Takumi said. Takumi took out his new sunglasses and wore them. He then walked out the back door. He was about to step into the street, when all of a sudden, he felt an ominous presence. He turned his head, and he gasped in fear. Raiju stood right in front of his vision.

Raiju smiled evilly, then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Takumi. "Hello, boy-chan." Raiju said. He grabbed Takumi's neck. "I have an interest in your students voice, I think I'll take it." Raiju threw Takumi into a tree.

Takumi gasped in pain, then he caught his breath. "Why do you want her voice?" Takumi struggled to ask.

"Because, such a pure voice, if used to bring despair, will then scream a larger scream of despair. I can use it to bring absolute power, don't you know? I will use her voice to bring absolute despair and destruction!" Raiju chuckled maniacally.

"I won't let you." Takumi said. He then reached into his pocket and took out a bronze handheld device. "Here I go." Takumi said.

"Heh, I forgot, you're one of them." Raiju said.

"Damn straight!" Takumi shouted. "Release! Force of the Savage! Knight Henshin!" He gripped the device tightly, and the beetle like doors of the device opened up, revealing a cracked bronze sphere under the doors. A bronze wind surrounded Takumi, swirling around him and engulfing him, creating . . . a bronze warrior with scarlet center. His coat formed into the robe like cloth that the suit wore. There were two Zanbatos on the back of the suit's body. "Ferocious styles of Swordplay, Kodenknight!"

Raiju covered his eyes and laughed maniacally. "You think that will stop me!"

"If I distract you, you can't get to Karen!" Takumi shouted.

"FOOL! I've already sent one of my dopplegangers to bring her to me!"

"No, no, NO!" Takumi shouted. He drew his two Zanbatos from his back. "If I kill you now, Karen will be safe!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Raiju taunted. "You only have limited time in that form and you already had twenty-four years to try to kill me!" Takumi swung while Raiju side stepped away.

"I've gotten stronger!" Takumi shouted. "I'm not the same boy that fought alongside Ryuuji in the past!" Takumi kept swinging.

"Too bad." Raiju said. Raiju grabbed Takumi's blade. "You're still however unskilled." Raiju then threw Takumi along with the giant Zanbatos towards another tree. Takumi dropped his right Zanbato.

Takumi tried to get up. "Damn it!" Takumi shouted. He slammed the ground to give some force for him to jump back up. He then grabbed the dropped Zanbato. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

- -

Karen finished singing for Ryu. "See, that was great." Ryu said. The two heard a child's giggle. They turned to see a little girl giggling.

"That was great." The little girl said. "You have such a great voice." She was talking to Karen.

Karen blushed. "Thank you."

The little girl giggled then ran off.

"Come on, let's go." Ryu said.

"Oh I wouldn't want you two to run off yet." A voice said.

"Huh?" Ryu turned. In front of him was a man in a strange white robe. "Um, huh?"

"I want her voice . . ." The man said. The man then smiled maniacally. "I want her voice to bring despair!"

Ryu gasped. "Karen run!" He shouted.

The man was actually a doppleganger of Raiju. "DIE!" Raiju, as we'll call this doppleganger charged dark lightning in his hands. Ryu pushed Karen away, then Raiju struck Ryu's gut.

"AHH!" Ryu was zapped. Ryu then flew into a bench, breaking the bench in half.

"RYU-SAN!" Karen shouted. Then Raiju grabbed Karen's neck. Karen choked.

"Time to go to sleep." Raiju said menacingly.

Ryu then jumped up. "RAH!" Ryu ran out and threw a punch at Raiju's face.

Raiju dropped Karen, however, she was already unconscious. Ryu caught her and set her gently down on the ground. Ryu got ready to fight. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" Ryu shouted.

Raiju stared at Ryu. "Hah! I thought you looked familiar! No wonder. You have the same spunk as that other one."

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Ryu said.

"Oh well, I'll kill you first then take her voice and life!" Raiju shouted, then he disappeared.

"WHAT!?" Ryu looked around. "Where did he go!?" Then he felt a presence behind him. Ryu turned.

"Boo." Raiju said. He then kicked Ryu hard on the gut.

"GAH!" Ryu spat as he was in much pain.

Raiju then smacked Ryu's face, then one more kick, and another punch, finally a flurry of kicks and punches. Ryu was holding his gut in pain, but he didn't surrender.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Raiju asked, smiling maniacally. "TAKE THIS!" He charged dark lightning in his hand, then fired it at Ryu.

"ARGH!" Ryu was zapped. _My body! It feels . . . numb . . ._

Raiju then extended out a projection blade from his sleeve. "This is the end." Raiju said.

Ryu was stabbed near his heart. Ryu spat blood. _Shoot. _His vision started to become blurry. _Darn. Is this the end? I guess . . . so. I can't . . . I can't scream . . . no . . . that's what he wants. I can't give him what he wants, but if I die here then he'll get Karen. I guess . . . I failed._ Ryu dropped to the floor, and he was motionless.

"Hm, that wasn't fun, he didn't even let out a scream." Raiju said. "Now . . . her voice!" Raiju neared Karen.

- -

Inside Ryu's head, something was going on. "Am I dead?" The inner Ryu said. He was on the ground, front first. He then looked up, and noticed a silhouetted person standing above him.

_"You have awaken me." _The person said. _"How could you?"_

"What?" Ryu said softly.

_"Warrior of fire, master of Ryuoh, be prepared to accept the responsibilities." _The person turned, flapping his robe, and walked away.

"What is going on?" Inner Ryu asked.

- -

As Raiju neared Karen, a hand grabbed Raiju's hand. "WHAT!?" Raiju turned. "YOU! But I killed you!" The person who grabbed Raiju was Ryu.

Ryu was surrounded by flames, and he was looking down so Raiju couldn't see Ryu's eyes. Ryu then looked up to see Raiju. Ryu's pupils were bright red, and Ryu had a cold expression on his face. Ryu then punched Raiju hard on the face.

"GAH!" Raiju jumped back in pain. "Why you!?" He fired dark lightning again.

Ryu simply took the attack with his fist. Ryu then ran at Raiju. Ryu back handed Raiju, then roundhouse kicked Raiju's head. Ryu then drop kicked Raiju back.

"You!" Raiju then charged dark fire into his hands. "Take this!" Raiju threw a dark fireball at Ryu.

Ryu dodged this projectile. Raiju fired again, this projectile going faster. Ryu dodged again. Raiju fired dark lightning and a projection blade. Ryu dodged both attacks. Then Ryu jumped and kicked Raiju hard. The embers from the flames surrounding Ryu burned Raiju.

"YOU!" Raiju then side stepped away. Ryu wouldn't let Raiju escape, then Raiju jumped back. "Now you DIE!" Raiju fired dark lightning.

Ryu dodged, but then he heard little footsteps. The little girl from earlier came back to see what was going on. _NO! _Ryu thought but his face was still cold. _She'll get hit!_

_"Let her." _The voice of the inner person who spoke the Ryu earlier. _"All that matters is to finish off this bastard."_

_You're the bastard here!_ Ryu thought to his other self. The flames around Ryu disappeared, then he ran towards the little girl. Ryu shielded the little girl. "GAH!" Ryu took the attack. At this moment Ryu's eyes reverted back to normal.

"So he's back to normal." Raiju said. "DIE!" He was about to fire again, but then a shot fired at him. "WHO!?"

Someone whistle. "Ara ara, I wouldn't want you killing the one person who ever gave me a challenge now would I?" It was Ryuuji, he was on his Hikoden and he had a Kodenbuster in his hands.

"You!" Raiju shouted. "Ryuuji!"

"The one and only." Ryuuji said. He then revved up and rode to the little girl. He picked her up. "I'll take you back to your parents." Ryuuji said. "Ryu, go kick that bastard's behind!"

Ryu panted. "Don't worry, I will!" Ryu said. Ryu turned to face Raiju. "Make sure she stays safe Dad!"

"Don't worry I will Son!" Ryuuji rode off while the little girl didn't know what was going on. Ryuuji and Ryu did not notice what they called each other.

Ryu charged at Raiju. "I've seen your attacks! I'm not going to get hit like last time!" Ryu shouted.

"You!" Raiju fired dark lightning, then a projection blade. Ryu dodged the lightning by jumping. Ryu landed on the projection, then ran up to Raiju. Ryu sweep kicked Raiju's face. Raiju gasped in pain, then Ryu grabbed the top of Raiju's face. Ryu flipped and then dropped kicked the back of Raiju.

"I don't even need to transform to defeat you!" Ryu shouted. He then continued with a barrage of fists. Ryu then jumped in the air and used a multi no shadow kick on Raiju. Raiju grabbed onto Ryu's left leg.

"Got you!" Raiju shouted.

"This is only the beginning!" Ryu then flipped and punched Raiju. Raiju caught the fist. "You're open!" Ryu then made another flip and used an aerial top kick on Raiju's head. Ryu then kicked off of Raiju's body.

Karen started to stir and she woke up. She saw the fight between Raiju and Ryu. "Ryu-san!" Raiju charged at Ryu, but then Karen used a drunken elbow on Raiju. Karen then flipped to Ryu's spot. "Ryu-san, let me help."

"Well, since you seem to be able to take on this guy without fail, then so be it!" Ryu shouted. He and Karen stood back to back, Ryu with his Dragon Fist and Karen with her Drunken Fist.

"You!" Raiju charged at Ryu and Karen.

Ryu and Karen then both punched Raiju hard. Then comes a kick, then a drunken fist and side kick. Karen then used a flash kick on Raiju's chin, hitting him into the air. Karen used a drunken crouch, allowing Ryu the space to jump over her to use a flying side kick on Raiju. Raiju flew into a tree. "Had enough!?" Ryu and Karen taunted. Then a black tortoise Kagejyu landed in front of the two. This Kagejyu had two green orbs on his back and a tortoise shape on his chest. He had a golden tortoise face for a head.

"That's enough, now it's my turn." Tortoise Kagejyu said.

"Get out of my way!" Raiju shouted. "I'll defeat these kids!"

"I've seen enough, you can't do it." Tortoise Kagejyu said. "Kai-sama even said not to underestimate Kodenred."

"SHUT UP!" Raiju screamed.

"HAH!" Then Rai and Ryn's legs kicked the Tortoise Kagejyu. Lee and Miku's leg kicked Raiju.

"Minna!" Ryu called out. "You're here!"

"Well the Koden Gems were reacting so it's not like we didn't know." Rai said. "Now come on, let's beat these guys." Rai held his Koden Gem at ready.

Raiju and Tortoise got up, only to be almost gunned down by bullets. Kousuke jumped out with a rifle in his hands. "You're not going to forget me." He said pushing his glasses up his eyes.

"I guess not." Ryu said.

"Ryu, you're not hurt right?" Ryn asked noticing some charred marks on Ryu.

"Nah, it's nothing." Ryu said. "Now Minna . . . HENSHIN DA!"

"Don't order me around." Kousuke said inserting his gem into his Kodenphone.

"Ani, don't be so stubborn." Miku said. She inserted her gem into her Kodenphone.

The order was Lee, Kousuke, Karen, Ryu, Ryn, Miku, and Rai. Ryu and Ryn inserted their gems, pushed their gems into their brace, then pushed their opposite glove. Rai, Lee, and Karen inserted their gems into their Kodenbraces, then grind the gem. Ryu and Ryn punched the air.

"RELEASE! LEGEND OF THE BEAST! KODEN HENSHIN!"

Fire, Lighting, Water and Ice, Stone, Wind, Light, and Solar Flames engulfed the seven and they transformed.

"The flames of courage flows within the heart. Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The body is charged with the gentle spark of light. Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

"The senses are strengthened by constant training of the body. Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

"The ability to shine radiates throughout the soul. Shining Will, Kodensilver!"

"The will burns brightly within, Burning Ability, Kodengold."

"The elemental powers of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of justice!" Karen shouted.

"Elemental Sentai!" Ryu announced.

"KODENRANGERS!" The seven of them announced.

Lee perked his head up. "Wait, does this mean that you two have formally joined us?" He asked Kousuke and Miku. Miku nodded though Kousuke shook his head.

"Koe." Tortoise said slamming his large black fists. He stomped towards the group.

"Everyone but Karen take care of the Kagejyu, me and Karen still have some unfinished business with that bastard over their." Ryu said. Everyone but Kousuke nodded in agreement. They all summoned their personal weapons. "IKUZO!" Ryu and Karen jumped over Tortoise. Tortoise watched as the two jumped over him. Then Rai chopped Tortoise with the Shishi Axe. Then Ryn fired a bolt from her Houou Bow. Lee blasted Tortoise with the Tenma Bell Cannon. Miku slashed Tortoise with her Hawk Feather Fans. Kousuke kept slashing Tortoise with the Eagle Spear.

Ryu kept slashing Raiju on and on with the Twin Dragon Jians. Ryu then crouched, allowing Karen to throw her Kirin Rin Kens at Raiju. Raiju was cut by the chakrams. Then Ryu and Karen kicked Raiju.

Rai chopped Tortoise with a thunder chop with his axe, Ryn fired a tornado arrow from her bow, Lee slammed the ground with the Tenma Bell Knuckles creating icy spikes to hit Tortoise, Miku threw her fans, striking Tortoise with shining blazing lights, and Kousuke stabbed rapidly with his spear.

Ryu attached Karen's Kirin Rin Kens to the top of his swords. Ryu jumped into the air. "Here I go." Ryu said. Ten wings seemed to materialize behind Ryu, though only Raiju noticed. "Double Ougi!" Ryu shouted.

Karen then slammed the ground, trapping Raiju in stone. "Roaring Terra Flames!"

Ryu spun in the air holding his weapons at front. "Dragon Kirin Finale!" He spun and spun. Then he slashed Raiju with flames and stone. Raiju flew back, while Tortoise stumbled back towards Raiju's direction.

Ryu and Karen ran back to the group. Ryu and Ryn drew the Kodenstaffs. "Rod mode!" They held the Kodenstaffs rod mode.

Rai, Lee, and Karen drew their Kodenbusters. Miku and Kousuke pushed Zero on their Kodenphones.

"ZERO! CLIMAX!" The phone announced.

Light and Solar Flames charged into Miku and Kousuke's wrist wings respectively. Thunder, Water, and Earth charged in Rai, Lee, and Karen's Kodenbusters. Fire and wind charged in Ryu and Ryn's hands and rods.

"TODOMEDA!" Ryu shouted.

"ELEMENTAL CLIMAX BOMBER!" The seven shouted. Ryu and Ryn thrust their rods at the energy in front of their hands. Rai, Lee, and Karen pulled their triggers. Miku and Kousuke held their hands together and then fired. The seven fired off seven different colored balls of energy at Raiju and Tortoise.

The attacks merged and crashed into the enemies. "NO!" Raiju's doppleganger disappeared.

- -

Takumi was being thrown all over by Raiju. "Damn it!" Takumi shouted. His swords clanged on the ground as he struggled to get up.

Raiju chuckled maniacally. "This is the end!" Then Raiju felt a surge go through his body. "My doppleganger . . . lost?"

"Huh?" Takumi was surprised. Raiju growled. "You're opened!" Takumi shouted. "Koden Ougi! Knight's Final Blade!" Takumi then slashed a large cross formation sonic boom at Raiju.

Raiju then disappeared to dodge. Raiju was gone from the battlefield.

Takumi panted. He checked his changer. The gem was flashing wildly. "Don't have much time, but I might as well give this to the Kodenrangers while I'm still in this form." Takumi said holding something really small in his hands.

Raiju watched as Kodenknight ran off. "Oh he got lucky today." Raiju snarled. "Chrono." He said.

"Yes." Chrono appeared next to Raiju.

"Forget our other plans, we're retreating . . . for now." Raiju said.

- -

The smoke cleared. Raiju was gone, but Tortoise was still standing. "Shoot!" Ryu shouted.

"You're not getting by my defense." Tortoise said. He stomped towards the seven.

"FLEE!" Ryu shouted. "We need to get him to a more opened space!" The seven ran, while Rai and Lee were firing their busters at Tortoise.

Tortoise kept charging despite the shots firing at him. The seven rangers ran out the park into the city, and Tortoise followed them in.

"FIRE!" Ryu shouted. "ELEMENTAL CLIMAX BOMBER!" They fired another Climax Bomber. Same effect, nothing. Tortoise had a great defense. "Damn!"

"Oi!" Kodenknight called for the Kodenrangers.

"Kodenknight!" The main five called out for Kodenknight.

"Hey, use this!" Kodenknight threw a small object towards Karen and Ryu.

Karen caught the object. "What is this?" She asked.

"Push the second button on your changers and find out, and you two new guys do so too." Kodenknight explained.

Ryu and Karen pushed the button next to the button that summons the personal weapons first. Rai, Lee, and Ryn followed suit, and Miku and Kousuke after. The object turned into a giant bazooka with a dragon head for a cannon and with the color scheme of all the Kodenrangers, including the Radiant Wings.

"WHOA!?" Ryu shouted.

"Amazing." Karen gasped in awe.

"Kodenbazooka." Kodenknight introduced the new weapon. "Use it well."

"Yosh!" Ryu shouted. "LET'S GO!" Ryu grabbed the front of the bazooka. Ryn and Karen grabbed the parts next to him. Rai was behind Ryn, Miku behind Rai, Lee behind Karen, Kousuke behind Lee.

"INSERT GEMS." The bazooka sounded.

The Kodenrangers took out their Koden Gems from their changers without transforming back to civilians. Ryn inserted the pink, green, and silver Koden Gems into a slot in front of her. Karen inserted the yellow, blue, and gold gems into the slot in front of her. Ryu inserted his red gem into the Dragon Head cannon.

"Ok!" Ryu shouted.

"ELEMENTAL SUPER OUGI! ELEMENTAL KODENJYU BREAK!" The rangers announced. Ryu pulled the trigger, and the bazooka fired off all seven gems. The gems merged into one large sphere.

"Oh no." Tortoise said. "AHH!" The sphere crashed right into Tortoise, and Tortoise exploded.

"Well that does it." Kodenknight said. "Ja ne." He said. He walked off.

Then the Kagejyu grew. "It's not over yet!" The Kagejyu roared.

"You're right it's not!" Ryu shouted. "IKUZO!"

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"Ryu Rai Jyu!"

"Kirin Rai Jyu!"

"Shishi Rai Jyu!"

"Tenma Rai Jyu!"

"Houou Rai Jyu!"

"Hawk Rai Jyu!"

"Eagle Rai Jyu!"

"Tiger Rai Jyu!" Ryu and Rai shouted. All eight Kodenjyus appeared.

Hawk and Eagle fired off light and solar flames from their wings, blasting Tortoise. Tortoise blocked and then smashed Tenma which was about to kick Tortoise. Houou blew gust at Tortoise, only for nothing to happen. Shishi fired a lighting orb, only for Tortoise to block.

Karen noticed a green aura around Tortoise every time Tortoise took an attack. "Ryu-san! Let's do a buso!"

"YOSH!" Ryu agreed. "Elemental Buso!" Ryuoh and Kodenkirin combined. "Kirin Ryuoh, Blazing Up!"

"Ryu-san, we need to get behind the Kagejyu." Karen explained.

"Got it!" Ryu shouted. Kirin Ryuoh then made a jump.

"That will not work." Tortoise said. He back handed Kirin Ryuoh.

"Not today!" Ryu and Karen shouted. Kirin Ryuoh then kicked Tortoise's hand. Then Ryu and Karen used a powerful kick on Tortoise's two green gems on the shell.

The gems shattered. "No!" Tortoise screamed. Kodentiger then rammed Tortoise hard.

"Let's finish this!" Rai shouted. "Elemental Gattai!"

"Elemental Gattai!" Ryu shouted. Kodenryuoh and Elementaltohja were formed.

"Kodenryuoh, Blazing Up!"

"Elementaltohja, Charging Up!"

Hawk and Eagle rammed Tortoise with light and flames.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu and Ryn announced. "Kaze Kasai Slash!" Kodenryuoh flew high into the air.

"Elemental Hi Ougi! Giga Elemental Break!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced. Elementaltohja went over its blade with his opposite hand.

Kodenryuoh flew down and slashed in an X pattern, and one more slash from the top between the X pattern.

Then Elementaltohja slashed Tortoise with an Earth Slash, a Water Slash, and finally a Lighting Slash. Elementaltohja stopped behind Tortoise.

"GAH!" Tortoise fell, and exploded and various elements.

Kodenryuoh landed next to Elementaltohja. Kodenhawk landed next to Kodenryuoh, and Kodeneagle landed on the other side of Elementaltohja. "Kodenryuoh, Elementaltohja, Radiant Wings . . . Legendary . . . WIN!" Ryu announced.

- -

Takumi was struggling to walk back. "Man that battle took a lot more out of me than I though." He said. "Damn." He dropped. "Looks like I'm doomed." He said. "I forced myself to stay in this suit longer, and now it's probably going to kill me." He said. "Damn. Looks like it's farewell." He said softly. Then all of a sudden, his changer flashed. "What!?" Takumi felt no more pain. He sat up and opened the gates of his device. "Holy cow!" His Bronze Koden Gem was fixed! Now he can be Kodenknight as long as he wants! "Why did this happen?"

"Because you wanted to protect your student no matter what." Ojii-chan said.

"When did you get here!?"

"Been here since forever. Anyway, your drive to want to protect Karen allowed your gem to be fixed."

"Whoa, is this possible?"

"It was Tak-san's drive to want to protect Ryunosuke that allowed his changer to fix itself." Ojii-chan explained. "For you it had to be the drive to protect Karen."

"Wow." Takumi said. "So cool."

- -

Karen was able to sing in front of the audience thanks to Ryu. Ryu was happy, and Rai, Ryn, and Lee cheered to Karen. The three were able to convince Miku and Kousuke to cheer as well. After Karen was finished, she pulled Ryu out. "OI!" Ryu shouted.

Karen dragged Ryu to the stage. "Minna-san, let me introduce you to a really great friend of mine, Ryu!" Karen introduced Ryu. Karen handed Ryu a microphone. The audience cheered.

"I see, well since you want to hear me sing . . ." Ryu took a deep breath. "Minna-san . . . IKUZO!"

- -

Koden Cosplay!

"Today we'll try something different." Ryu said. "We'll cosplay . . . our versions of two other OC's, Dragon Ryu and Immortal Ryn!"

"Dragon Ryu!" Ryu shouted. He wore a robe similar to a Gekiranger Villain's red robe, which is also the robe of Dragon Ryu's.

"Immortal Ryn!" Ryn shouted. She wore Immortal Ryn's outfit.

"Immortal Rai!" Rai shouted. He wore a green version of Ryu's robe.

"Immortal Lee! AHH CHA!" Lee wore a blue version of Ryu's robe.

"Immortal Karen!" Karen shouted. She wore a yellow version of Ryn's outfit.

"Immortal Miku!" Miku shouted. She wore a silver version of Ryn's outfit.

"Immortal Kousuke!" Kousuke shouted. He wore a golden version of Ryu's robe.

"KODEN COSPLAY SANJOU!"

"You know I have to wonder if Kodenhawk and Eagle can merge with anything to make a new super robo." Lee said.

"I have had premonitions of something called Bursttohja." Kousuke said.

"Hm . . ." Ryu said. "Maybe they're going to get a new Kodenjyu like Kodentiger."

Then Shinji popped up wearing a white version of Ryu's robe. "Or maybe . . . Kodentiger will merge with those two!"

"NANI!?" Everyone shouted.

"Oh well, we won't know till next time." Karen said.

"So stay tuned!" Ryu pointed towards the screen.

- -

Koden Life!

"Hey Ryu." Ryuuji asked Ryu while Ryu was drawing something in his notebook.

"Hm?"

"Are you into girls?" Ryuuji asked.

"HUH!?" Ryu shouted. "Why would you ask that!?"

"Because you're so . . . well at least seem to not be into them."

"That's because I'm not perverted like you are." Ryu retorted.

"Then prove that you're into girls." Ryuuji said.

"WAH!" Karen's whimper sounded. She ran out with cat ears on top of her head and a cat tail on her rear. Ryu stared at Karen. "Why me?" Karen whimpered.

Ryu then walked over to Karen. He touched Karen's cat ears.

Karen shivered. She seemed to enjoy as Ryu stroke her cat ears and then her tail. Then . . ."EEP! NO!" She pushed Ryu away.

"Those are real!?" Ryu shouted. Karen nodded. "GAH!" Ryu had a massive nosebleed and fainted.

Ryuuji grabbed Ryu's notebook, which Ryu had set on a table, and looked inside. "Whoa, this kid is into cat girls." Ryuuji said. "No wonder." Then he noticed how cute the Karen with cat features looked. "KAWAII!" Ryuuji also had a massive nosebleed.

- -

Now some of you may be wondering how Karen got cat ears and tail. One answer: Ojii-chan.

"Koden Magic! It fulfills anyone's dreams!" Ojii-chan announced, holding a wand in his hand.

- -

Kodenranger endings

_(One ending: Girls' version. It starts out with Ryn, Karen, and Miku in cheerleader outfits corresponding with their colors, dancing while singing a happy song. As they inch away, scenes of Ryu and them are shown, then goes to the baths. The three have towels respective to their colors covering them. They dance around, throwing a tub into the air. Ryu is inside the bath fully clothed. He freaks out as the girls take off their towels and turn to face him. Ryu tries to run, only for the girls to gang up on him and pin him down while they . . . do . . . things . . .)_

_(Kai's ending: Ryu is seen in darkness. Then he is switched with child Ryu. He is alone, but then a hand is extended out for him. The hand belongs to child Ryn. Ryu holds the hand and he smiles. Then child Lee clasps Ryu's shoulder, then Child Rai holds the other shoulder. As Ryu stands up, child Karen then runs up to him and hugs him. Child Miku then holds his other hand, while Teenager Kousuke is seen above Ryu. Ryu smiles happily, but then he notices another kid on the other side. Ryu then walks to this kid, and it is revealed that the kid is Child Kai. Ryu extends out a hand. Child Kai looks at the hand. He holds the hand. Then the two kids turn into their older forms, and they are holding their hands as if friends, even though the two are eternal rivals.)_

Pick your ending! Which do you like? (Probably the Kai one, but who cares)

- -

End Chapter 16! FINALLY! Geez. Sorry for the wait. Happy reading. Please review as well! Remember, reviewing is good for my health. It allows me to go on and write my fics!


	17. Ties of a family, and Bursting power

I do not own anything that this fic may reference, but I do own the guy who references them. I'm talking to you Ojii-chan.

"I HAVE A NAME!"

Today's eye catcher, Miku and Kousuke's.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 17: Ties of a family, and Bursting power

Ryu was about to start cooking the meal, when Ryn stopped him. "Oh no, you're not cooking tonight." Ryn said. She had a pink apron on and she had a ladle in her hand.

"Huh, why not?" Ryu asked.

"You've been working your butt off for us four." Ryn said. "You should let us do some things around the house once in a while." Ryn smiled.

"I let you buy the groceries." Ryu said pointing outside.

"That's not good enough. It's like you want us to freeload off of you." Ryn said with her hands in front of her chest. She had a whiny face.

"Hm . . ." Ryu said.

"Is it because you're afraid that my cooking will be bad." Ryn had an irritated look on her face.

"What, no. Your cooking is great. It's just . . . are you really sure you're ok with cooking? I mean it's my house."

"I'm ok with it . . . as long as it's for you." Ryn said with a loving tone.

Ryu didn't seem to notice the loving tone. "Ok." Ryu said, oblivious to Ryn's feeling. "You can cook today." Ryu then walked to the door. "There's something I need to do anyway, so good luck." Ryu ran out.

Ryn giggled. "Ok! Time to cook something good for Ryu."

"For Ryu only?" Lee popped up in front of Ryn.

"KYA!" Ryn screamed. She then caught her breath. "Lee, don't pop up in front of people like that."

"Hey, you're cooking for everyone right?" Lee said. "Because I don't function well with an empty stomach."

"Well it's not like I'm doing it alone!" Ryn shouted. "Karen is helping me."

Karen came out putting on a yellow apron. "Ok Ryn-san, let's go." Karen said pumping her fists.

"What about Miku?" Lee asked.

"We can forget about that vixen." Ryn said gritting her teeth.

Then Lee smiled and closed his eyes to daydream. "Man, how lovely she would look with just an apron on." He remarked as Ryn and Karen were about to enter the kitchen.

Ryn and Karen stopped. There was a long pause . . . then . . . "ECCHI!" The two kicked Lee hard on the gut.

- -

Ojii-chan opened the door to his office, only to be shocked to find Ryu inside his office. "GAH! How did you get in my home?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Home?" Ryu tilted his head in confusion.

"My office whatever." Ojii-chan shook his head.

"Well just to say thanks." Ryu said.

"What you thanking me for?" Ojii-chan asked.

"For being the one who sponsored Karen's debut." Ryu said.

"Ah so I was found out." Ojii-chan nodded to indicate it was he.

"Well it was quite obvious." Ryu said.

"I see." Ojii-chan said.

"Oh and another thing." Ryu said. "Who are Kodengeneral and Kodenknight?"

"That I cannot answer." Ojii-chan replied.

"Come on, you must know." Ryu whined.

"I do not." Ojii-chan shook his head.

"Geez." Ryu sighed. "I just have one more question."

"Shoot."

"What was my mother's name?" Ryu asked.

"What is this all of a sudden?" Ojii-chan asked.

"I don't know, I just . . . I just want to know." Ryu looked pretty sad.

"It's been sixteen years, why would you want to know now?" Ojii-chan asked.

"I really don't know." Ryu covered his head. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked." Ryu opened the window. "I'll see you."

"Wait." Ojii-chan said to Ryu. Ojii-chan then opened up his desk drawer and brought out a picture. "This is a picture of your parents." Ojii-chan said. "Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier." He handed the picture to Ryu.

Ryu took hold of the picture and looked at it. In the picture was a beautiful woman in a white dress carrying a baby. Next to her was a man that resembled an older version of Ryu. He wore a red outfit that somewhat resembled a robe.

"Your mother's name was Sara." Ojii-chan said. "She was my adopted daughter."

Ryu sniffed. "Thanks." He said. There were tears streaming down Ryu's cheek. Ryu jumped out the window and made his way towards home.

Then Ojii-chan heard a whistle and Ryuuji entered his office. "Ryuuji." Ojii-chan said.

Ryuuji had his hands behind his head. "Yo Ojii-chan." Ryuuji said. "Why was Ryu looking so down out there?"

"Oh nothing." Ojii-chan said. Then Ojii-chan decided to do what he had wanted to do in a while. "Ryuuji, there is something I want you to know."

"I don't row that way." Ryuuji said putting his hands in front of him.

"Not that, I know you have Sara." Ojii-chan said. Then Ojii-chan sighed. He looked out the window. "I just want you to know . . ." Ojii-chan let out another sigh. "Ryu is your son." Ojii-chan looked at Ryuuji.

"Hm, you say something?" Ryuuji had earphones in his ears. He was listening to his I-pod.

"Never mind." Ojii-chan sweat dropped. Ryuuji shrugged and started for the door.

"Man I love the future!" Ryuuji shouted. "Ne Ojii-chan, how come I haven't seen my future self around yet?"

Ojii-chan froze. "Ryuuji . . . you . . ."

"Meh!" Ryuuji shrugged. "If I found out, this universe may implode on itself so never mind." He ran off.

- -

Ryu seemed really down at dinner. "What's wrong, it's not bad is it?" Karen asked.

Ryu shook his head. He ate slowly, picking up a piece of beef with his chopsticks and then chewing slowly. "It's not that." Ryu swallowed. "Ryn this is really good."

"Don't just thank me, Karen helped out too." Ryn said.

"It's great Karen." Ryu said.

Miku was worried about how Ryu was feeling. "Ryu-kun, is something wrong?" She asked.

Ryu sighed. "What's it like to have a real mother?" He asked. Ryn, Karen, Miku, and Lee looked at Ryu strangely.

"Oh yeah." Ryn said, setting her chopsticks on the table. "You're an orphan. I remember."

"So why are you wondering?" Lee asked.

"It's nothing." Ryu said.

"Is it because someone decided to cook for you today that you thought of her as a mother?" Lee chuckled.

"What? No." Ryu said. "Ryn's not my mother. It's just . . . well . . . I guess . . . she did remind me of a caring mother when she decided that she was going to cook today."

Everyone felt sad for Ryu as they watched Ryu set his head on the table.

"I don't even know what a mother's hold feels like." Ryu said. He sniffed, and started to cry. "Sorry, I'm excusing myself from the table." He said. He got up and walked to his room.

Ryn was the most sorry. "I see." She said. "The reason Ryu keeps doing things around the house is because he doesn't want to make himself sad thinking of how a parent would do those things."

Miku was quite sorry. "He's been all alone for such a long time." She said. "I wouldn't even imagine what life would be like without Ani."

"You don't seem to get along with him." Lee commented.

"Oh that? It's just me in my rebellious age." Miku said with a big smile.

"Somehow, I kind of doubt that." Lee remarked.

"I'm serious!" Miku got louder. "He's taken care of me for such a long time. He's a great brother, though he can be quite stubborn."

"That makes sense." Karen said. "We should try to cheer up Ryu-san."

Then Ryu walked out from his room and then down the stairs. He had a smile on his face. "Sorry about that, come on, let's finish dinner and then play!" He sounded quite happy.

Though Ryu sounded happy at this moment, Ryn could tell that Ryu was longing for a loving family in his heart. "Ryu." Ryn said softly.

- -

The next day, let's take a look in Kousuke's life. Yes he may be known as an 'assistant teacher' in Saburo, but in truth, he's actually the vice principal, the youngest in a long time. Thus, he hides the fact through the facade as 'assistant teacher'. He goes into the classrooms with delinquents, and straightens them out. He does however regret that Miku is in a class where delinquents exist all around the classroom. He entered the classroom with a regal aura. "Now class, if you disobey me today, there will be severe punishments!" Kousuke shouted.

"Yeah right!" A delinquent boy with a fat, ugly face taunted.

Another one with a skinny face continued. "You've been here all this time, and you haven't even lived up to your threats!" The whole class, save for the females laughed tauntingly.

"Come on guys, stop this nonsense." Miku tried to calm the guys down.

"Miku." Kousuke said. He had tears of joy in his eyes. "You've become so polite!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ugly face said.

"You're lucky you're the brother of the lovely Miku-chan." Skinny face said to Kousuke. "Because of that we don't want to hurt you."

"Bastards." Miku puffed her cheeks and said.

"Come on Kousuke-sensei." Ugly face taunted. "Hit here." He pointed at his cheek. "Oh that's right, you can't because if you do, I can report you to the board of education!" Both he and skinny face laughed tauntingly.

The veins on Kousuke's head were visible, then finally, he snapped. He threw a fist at Ugly Face's cheek. "As you wish." Kousuke said gritting his teeth.

"Hey you can't do that!?" Skinny face shouted. Ugly face was out cold.

"I can and I will." Kousuke said. He got back to his desk, then slammed the papers on the desk. "Any complaints?" No one answered. "Now . . . begin!"

"He's a scary vice principal." Miku said.

- -

After school ended, Kousuke was getting ready to go home, then he got another vision. He saw a giant being with four wings. "What is this supposed to mean?" He said. "Why am I seeing these things?"

Kousuke was about to go, but then he found Ryu, obviously in the Yatsude uniform, sitting in a desk in the classroom. He had the urge to shoot Ryu, but noticed that Ryu looked sad. "What is it, boy?" Kousuke asked, with an uncaring tone in his voice.

"Kousuke, what is it like to have siblings?" Ryu asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Kousuke was quite surprised.

"I just want to know." Ryu said.

"Well, um . . . " Kousuke scratched his chin. "It's kind of hard to explain. Well, when you have a sibling, that sibling becomes the most precious thing in the world for you. Course you might get on each other nerves at times, but in the end, you'll be glad that you're protecting your sibling."

"Is that why you want to kill Kai, to protect Miku?" Ryu asked.

"Because he did something to Miku." Kousuke answered. "Because he hurt my sister, that is why I want to kill him." He was about to walk out till, "Do you not know what it's like to have siblings?"

"I was orphaned when I was a baby." Ryu replied.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Kousuke said. "I'm sorry."

"I was raised by Ojii-chan, but he never really took care of me well. Course I have to admit, it's because of him that I'm still here today. Maya-nee did take care of me well. She . . . she was like a sister to me, yet she was also like a mother to me. I wonder what it's like to have a real sibling and mother at times. Somehow, the feelings I have around Maya-nee are different than what everyone says are the feelings of having a mother and sibling."

"So you're here asking me?" Kousuke asked.

"We don't talk much, I thought it would be good for our bonding." Ryu said. "Sorry to bother you, I'll be on my way."

"Oi!" Kousuke shouted to stop Ryu.

"Hm?"

"Hey, what is that you want to protect?"

"Huh?"

"I remember hearing you once saying that you had something that you wanted to protect, or at least I feel as though you said something about it."

"Me . . ." Ryu paused for a few minutes. "I want to protect that which I never truly had, family, I want to protect that bond that people have with their families." He then exited Saburo.

"So this kid has something that he wants to protect." Kousuke commented. "An idiot, trying to protect something that he has never experienced before. He is truly an idiot." Then he pondered about something. "Is Miku what I really want to protect?"

- -

Ryu looked really down in the dumps. "Oi." Ryuuji's voice sounded. He rode towards Ryu with the Hikoden. "Why so down?" Ryuuji rode next to Ryu slowly as Ryu walked.

"Lately I've been thinking about what it's like to have a real family." Ryu said. "I never had a true family."

"Why is that?"

"I was an orphan ever since I was a baby."

Ryuuji was silent. "I'm sorry." He said. "I probably shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright."

"I now see why I never see your parents around." Ryuuji said. "Must have been tough. Losing something that you don't even know about." Then Ryuuji looked at the sky. "You're lucky actually."

"Why is that?" Ryu asked.

"When I was seven, I lost my grandfather." Ryuuji explained. "I never knew my parents, but I knew my grandfather. He raised me since I was little, teaching me about the world, and such." Then Ryuuji showed Ryu his (Ryuuji) Katana. "This belonged to my grandfather. He tried to protect me, but was killed. This is all I have to remind me of him."

"I see." Ryu nodded.

"Then when I was twelve, I lost my first crush." Ryuuji continued.

"Why?"

"I couldn't protect her." Ryuuji said. "She was an innocent girl, a foreign exchange student. She got mixed up in my fight with the Kage Powers. She died because she tried to protect me. I however could not protect her."

"I'm sorry." Ryu said.

"Don't be sorry when I'm feeling sorry for you." Ryuuji said. He continued. "Then . . . when I was fifteen, a year before my present time . . . Sempai was killed."

"Your Sempai must've been a great person."

"He was. He was like a big brother to me. I admired him, I wanted to be him. He was strong, and he was the best of the Kodenfighters."

"Like Kodengeneral, Kodenknight, and Shinji are?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah. He tried to protect me, but he ended up dying in the process. I lost so many people dear to me in my life, and I had to witness it all. You're quite lucky, you didn't ever see your parents lose their lives. You have mix feelings as to whether you want to care for them or not. I however knowingly mourn for the people I have lost. Yes I may be a pervert, yes I may be stupid, but there is one thing that I'm not. I'm not a person who shall let anyone die on me again. I promised myself the day that Sempai died, that never again will I ever let anyone protect me, I will protect them with my life, I will fight even if I die, because I care for them. I promised that never again would I shed my tears, I would fight, for the ones that I could not protect. That was the day that I was reborn."

"That's deep." Ryu said. "I wonder if I can ever be as motivated as you."

"Come on, don't be like that." Ryuuji said. "I've seen you fight. You always fight for others' sake. I know you're strong. Another thing you're blessed with, you're blessed with a pure heart and will fight for even what you know nothing about." Then Ryuuji stopped and grabbed Ryu's arm. "Come on Ryu, I'll be your dad for today!"

"HUH!?" Ryu shouted.

"I'm forty at this time am I not? I'm old enough to be your daddy." Ryuuji chuckled. "Come on son, let's go." Ryuuji pulled Ryu into the seat.

"Nani?" Ryu held onto Ryuuji. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh out to eat and the likes." Ryuuji said. "Doing the things that Ojii-chan did for me when I was young. He was like a father to me. Well . . . a father almost as old as my grandfather but you get the idea. Come on!" Ryuuji revved up. "I'll take you to your favorite shop and treat you!"

- -

Kousuke was training by hitting his punching bag. He then stopped. He panted heavily. "Bursttohja, what in the world is that?" He said. Then he had another vision. "Not again!"

_"What do you fight for?" _A voice said to him in his vision.

"What?" Kousuke panted.

_"What is it, the thing that you want to fight for, what is it?"_

"What I want to fight for is to protect my sister!" Kousuke answered.

_"You sure?"_

"What?"

_"You sure it is her that you want to protect, and not something else?"_

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

_"Your sister . . . there is something else."_

"What!?"

_"There is something else that you need, to awaken the true power of the Radiant Wings!"_

"True . . . power?" Kousuke asked. Then the voice disappeared. Kousuke sighed, only to see the Gold Koden Gem flying. "I remember how I met you." Kousuke said. "You gave me your power because of my desire to protect my sister. Is it you that is giving me these visions?" He then grabbed the gold gem. "Might as well finish off the Kagejyu that is attacking today first." Kousuke put on a coat and then ran out the house.

- -

Today's Kagejyu, a dangerous black and gold Eagle Kagejyu. It had an eagle head for a chest, and a beakless bird head for a head. It had a large feather scimitar as a weapon. He was destroying buildings, swooping down on people, even grabbing one.

"Hey let me down!" The one grabbed was a cap wearing man. He wore a blue puffy vest and jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Alright, you asked for it." The Kagejyu dropped the man high in the sky.

The man screamed, only for Lee to catch this man. The man ran away screaming louder. Rai, Lee, Ryn, Karen, and Miku were already at the scene. "Man such destruction." Lee said.

"We'll deal with the Kagejyu later. First priority is the safety of the citizens." Rai shouted. Then the Kagejyu was gunned down. "Huh?"

Kousuke appeared on the scene, but he had a headache, because of another vision that he was seeing right now at the same time as well as the current scene. This vision was of the figure that he had seen countless times already, and at the same time, this vision spoke to him.

_"Do you . . . intend to show me what you want to fight for Do you really want to fight to protect your sister?"_

"Of course I do!" Kousuke shouted. "She is precious to me, of course I will protect her!"

Rai then noticed a white light inside his pocket. Rai took out the white Koden Gem. "Huh!?" Rai was shocked. The gem was flashing wildly.

"I will protect my sister, alone!" Kousuke then took out his Kodenphone. "Release, Legend of the beast, Koden Henshin!" He transformed in flames. He ran at the Kagejyu. "Don't you dare henshin on me!" He shouted. He kept slamming the Kagejyu.

"What is going on?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, Ani is acting strange." Miku remarked.

"My sister, she is what I want to protect the most!" Kousuke said punching the Kagejyu hard. "That is what I want to protect!"

_"You lie." _The voice said.

"What!"

_"She is not what you want to fight for the most, it is something else."_

"That is not true!" Kousuke elbowed the Kagejyu. Kousuke then pushed six on his phone. "Take off!" Kousuke flew in the air. Kousuke then pushed zero on his phone, but instead of doing a climax bomber, he charged flames into his hand, then dived down. "DIE!" Kousuke punched the Kagejyu from above, but the Kagejyu blocked with his scimitar.

"Too bad." The Kagejyu slashed Kousuke down. Then the Kagejyu stomped on Kousuke. "Die, die, die!"

"We got to help!" Rai shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE HELP ME!" Kousuke screamed. Kousuke then kicked the Kagejyu away.

"Ani, what is wrong with you!?" Miku shouted.

"Nothing! Just stay back!" Kousuke brought out his Eagle Spear and stabbed the Kagejyu. Kousuke then ferociously slashed, only for the Eagle Kagejyu to block, and slashed Kousuke back. Kousuke flipped and landed hard.

_"What is it that you fight for . . ."_

"I told you I fight to protect my sister!" Kousuke screamed.

_"Fighting for something and protecting something are two different things. What is it that you fight for."_

"SHUT UP! You know nothing!" Kousuke screamed loudly. "AHH!" He prepared for a strike. "Why won't you fall!" He kept slashing but to no avail. Eagle Kagejyu had the upper hand.

Then the Kagejyu grabbed Kousuke by the neck. "Die." He threw Kousuke towards a building.

"ANI!" Miku screamed. "I can't take this anymore." She then took out her changer. "Koden Henshin!" She transformed and ran towards her brother's direction.

"We should go too." Rai said, but then the white gem flew around him. "What the!?" It was like the gem did not want Rai to interfere, or any of the other Kodenrangers for that matter.

Kousuke crashed hard on the ground. _"What is it that you fight for, answer truthfully."_

"What I want to fight for . . ." Kousuke whispered. "The truth . . . I want revenge."

_"Such a selfish desire."_

"Yes, that is what I want to fight for, but what I want to protect is Miku."

_"That is not the truth."_

"Shut up, you know nothing. I want to protect her, and her life. I want to protect everything in her life, the friends that she has made, the memories that she has made, everything. I do not care what happens to me, only if she is happy. That is what I want to protect, the smile in her life. The smile that Kai threatens to take away. I want . . . yes, I want revenge." Kousuke got up. "But that does not compare to what I want to protect!" Flames swirled around Kousuke. "You shut up now voice, you're annoying. You're stupid and you know nothing about me. You know nothing about how I want to do things. You know nothing about what I desire. You're only a voice right? You wouldn't know what I want. You know nothing!" Kousuke charged at the Eagle Kagejyu, only to get slashed back again.

The Eagle Kagejyu was shot down by light after. "ANI!" Miku shouted. "Are you ok?"

_"It is you who knows nothing."_

"What?" Kousuke said.

_"Yes you want to protect everything in your sister's life, yes I know that I have been heckling you because you did not understand my questions. Yes I know nothing about what you want. But . . . your promise to protect is false."_

"It is not!"

"Ani, why are you shouting?" Miku was worried.

_"Do you see, your sister is most worried about you, her brother."_

"Wha . . ."

_"You say you want to protect everything that is precious to your sister, did you not? Yet you ignore the one thing that she cares about the most, her brother. Yes she has a precious one in her heart, but she will forever love her brother, and care for him. Yet you do nothing to protect yourself. You rush into battle like it's nothing. You care nothing for your life. Because of this, your break your promise. You must understand this, to awaken your true powers!"_

Kousuke chuckled. "I see." He then prepared for battle. "Well then, Miku, give me your fans."

"Huh?" Miku was confused but she handed her feather fans to Kousuke.

"Miku, we'll take down this Kagejyu together." He said. "And I'll make sure I don't get hurt again, ok."

"Why are you acting like this?" Miku asked.

"Because of what I want to protect." Kousuke answered. "Everything that is dear to you!" Kousuke combined the two fans from the bottom, creating some sort of bow shape. He then pulled back to create a large energy string. He inserted the Eagle spear in the middle of the string.

"Ani, if you're going to do this, you'll need my help." Miku held Kousuke's shoulder.

"All right then!" Kousuke shouted.

_"This whole time you've been blinded by trying to protect your sister. But she wants to make sure you're safe too. Combine your powers to their fullest. Your hearts must be in synch!"_

Miku heard this voice as well. "Ani." She said. She could feel Kousuke's desires. Yes there were selfish desires within these desires, but there was one desire that belonged to just Kousuke, the desire to protect. The desire to protect . . . the smile that he wants to see, the light that exists within.

"What I want to protect . . . is the light within my sister's smile!" Kousuke shouted.

"Die." Eagle Kagejyu then threw his glowing scimitar at Kousuke.

"Miku! Shield me with your power!" Kousuke shouted.

"GOT IT!" Then shining wings covered the two. The wings blocked the glowing scimitar.

"Nani!?" Eagle Kagejyu was shocked.

"So . . . what you want to protect is my safety?" Kousuke asked Miku.

"Huh?"

"I can feel it, in your heart. I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Well . . . it's not like I want to be open about it." Miku said.

"I see." Kousuke said.

"It's because you always push yourself too hard." Miku said. "I always have to wonder if one day you're going to hurt yourself badly, and your violent nature always makes me think something bad will happen with you."

"All right then!" Kousuke shouted. "If that's how you feel, then make sure I stay safe for this attack!" He pulled the energy string even further. "Radiant Bow!" He announced. "Dispelling Spear!" He fired the spear after so much flames surrounded the spear. The wings that Miku created earlier held Kousuke down while the spear fired.

The spear stabbed straight into the Kagejyu's guts. "How could this be!?" He shouted. "I should not . . . LOSE!" He exploded.

"Ani, are you ok?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. If you weren't here, I might have been killed by the recoil." Kousuke said.

"Baka!" Miku smacked Kousuke's helmet. "You're even violent in making a new attack." Then she stopped. "But it's cool that you want to keep safe for my sake."

"Don't you want me to be safe?"

"Well yeah . . ." Miku said.

Rai noticed the White Koden Gem had stopped glowing. Rai caught the gem. "Just what the heck was going on with this gem. Then the gem flew to Kousuke. "WHAT!?"

The gem flew around Kousuke. "I don't think it's over." Kousuke said. Sure enough, the Kagejyu grew. "Hmph, let's go." Then the gem flew into Kousuke's hands. "What?"

Kodentiger materialized and slammed the Kagejyu down.

"Wait, I didn't summon Kodentiger!" Rai shouted.

Kousuke looked at the gem. "Miku . . . did you ever wonder what it would be like to have an Elemental Gattai?"

"Well I've already done one with Ryu."

"YOU WHAT!?" Kousuke shouted. "Argh, never mind. Summon your Kodenjyu."

"KODEN SHORAI!" The two prepared.

"Hawk Rai Jyu!"

"Eagle Rai Jyu!"

Kodeneagle and hawk appeared.

"Should we try to help?" Lee asked Rai.

"We haven't transformed this whole battle, so I guess not."

"You think two birds a cat will stop me." The Kagejyu taunted. "DIE!" He flapped his wings and a large gust blew Kodentiger away. Feathers flew at Kodeneagle and Kodenhawk.

The two Radiant Wings blew away the feathers. "Not today." Kousuke said. "You ready Miku!"

"Ready." Miku said. She held her Silver Koden Gem in front of her control orb.

Kousuke held the White and Gold Koden Gem in front of his control orb. "Elemental Gattai!"

The heads and rear of the two Radiant Wings detached and flew around Kodentiger. Kodentiger stood upright and the heads and rear of the Radiant Wing Kodenjyus attached to the feet to create feet parts with sharp beaks as a kicker weapon. The tails of both Radiant Wing Kodenjyus detached, and the wing parts of the winged Kodenjyus attached to the back of Kodentiger to create four wings. Kodenhawk's fan tail attached on top of the left fist of Kodentiger, while the right hand held the Spear tail of Kodeneagle. The three horns on Kodentiger's head stood up and the mouth of Kodentiger revealed a humanoid face, only this time the mouth covered by a mask.

"Bursttohja, Burst Out!" Miku and Kousuke shouted after they teleported to the cockpit of Kodentiger.

"Whoa!" Karen gasped.

"I didn't know Kodentiger could combine with those two beasts!" Ryn gasped.

"It is because Kodentiger has matured!" Shinji popped up behind the group.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" The group shouted.

Eagle Kagejyu faced the new Super Robo, Bursttohja. "So what, catch me if you can!" He flew high into the air.

Bursttohja made a motion, and the next second Eagle Kagejyu was slammed to the ground. "Don't underestimate our speed." Kousuke said.

"You'll surely fall." Miku finished. Bursttohja then kept stabbing at the Kagejyu, then flapped his left hand, letting the Fan attachment to blow the Eagle Kagejyu away.

Bursttohja kept slashing and slashing. Then some kicks from the beak kickers. Then the Kagejyu tried to slash Bursttohja. Bursttohja used the fan attachment as a shield, breaking the scimitar of the Kagejyu. "It's over." Miku said.

"Todomeda." Kousuke said calmly.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" The two shouted. "Shining Judgement Crosser!" The fan attachment of Bursttohja extended out a projection of a bow. Bursttohja ran and kicked off the Eagle Kagejyu. Bursttohja flew high into the air. It then used the spear as an arrow. Bursttohja pulled back. "FIRE!" Bursttohja fired, and the arrow stabbed into the Kagejyu.

"NO!" The Kagejyu fell, and exploded.

"Bursttohja, Legendary Win!" Kousuke and Miku shouted.

- -

Ryu and Ryuuji noticed the mecha battle while they were eating in a Vietnamese restaurant. The two ate Pho. "That's a cool formation." Ryu said.

"Wouldn't this make Elementaltohja useless?" Ryuuji asked.

"Probably." Ryu replied. "I wonder how this is going to work out."

"But still, that's some teamwork from a couple of siblings." Ryuuji said.

"You know, sometimes you just seem so wise." Ryu commented.

- -

The white Koden Gem in the end flew back to Rai. Kousuke and Miku were in civilian form again. Kousuke bowed to Rai, Ryn, Karen, and Lee. "Please continue to take care of Miku."

"Ok." The four said.

"It seems my sister has made some friends in such time, I hope you all continue to get along." Kousuke said.

"I'm thinking that Ryu is out of the question?" Lee asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to snipe him one of these days, he's an exception."

"ANI!" Miku smacked Kousuke's head. "What was that about protecting the ones precious to me!"

"He's weird though, so he's an exception." Kousuke smiled.

"ANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- -

Ryuuji then took Ryu to a cliff. "Why are we here?" Ryu asked.

Ryuuji chuckled. "Well, I was thinking that maybe a little sparring would help you out."

Ryu noticed Ryuuji holding the fire gem. Ryuuji got off the bike and inserted the gem into his Kodenchanger. "Well if that's what you want . . ." Ryu took hold of his red Koden Gem. "Then you'll get what you wish." Ryu inserted his gem.

The two prepared for battle. "RELEASE! Legend of the beast! Koden Henshin!" The two transformed in flames.

They brought out their personal weapons, Ryu's twin dragon jians, and Ryuuji's katana. Projections of their Mechas, Ryuoh and the Ryuoh lookalike, appeared above the warriors. "HAH!" They charged at each other and so did the two Ryuoh projections. "YAH!" Ryu and Ryuuji's slash collided, and so started a casual sparring between what is supposed to be father and son. Too bad both are idiots and can't figure out that the two are related to each other.

- -

Koden Cosplay!

. . . . . . . . .

"Actually Redryuranger11 is running out of ideas for the cosplay." Tell them Ryu. "So if you have ideas, please don't hesitate to suggest. But anyway, today we're cosplaying each other!"

"Watashi ga, Ryunosuke Rekka." Rai said.

"Boku ga Lee Hamura." Ryu said.

"Watashi ga Rai Shishi." Kousuke said.

"That sounds like Kaicho. Ore ga Kousuke Sorahane." Lee said.

"I'm Miku Sorahane for today." Karen said.

"Looks like I'm Ryn Tsubasa." Miku said.

"And I'm Karen Hibiki, please to meet you." Ryn said.

"Ok today we got a new mecha for our team, Bursttohja." Ryu said.

"BUT HOW IS THIS GOING TO AFFECT US!?" Lee said pointing at Rai, Karen, and himself.

"Well, we did one time say that the parts of your beasts could merge with Kodenryuoh to create a five piece mecha." Ryn explained.

"Maybe that will happen." Karen said.

"One more thing." Kousuke said.

"We heard something about Kodentiger maturing?" Miku asked.

"I can answer that." Shinji appeared wearing the gray suit that Ojii-chan usually wears.

"Hey it's Ojii-chan Shinji." Rai said pointing at Shinji.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Shinji pointed to the ceiling. Shinji was written on the ceiling. "Anyway, since Kodentiger was a baby Kodenjyu, it has time to mature. Right now it is probably equivalent to a little kid or something."

"Oh so does that mean that as Kodentiger matures, more powers will come?" Rai asked.

"Yes that is true." Shinji said. "Oh hey it's Ojii-chan wearing my clothes."

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan shouted pointing at the ceiling as he entered. Shinji was written on the ceiling. "NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

"NEVER!" Shinji shouted and ran.

"Ok . . . well . . . see you next time I guess." Ryu said. "And please give suggestions, I'm also running on empty for ideas."

- -

Koden Life.

Ryu was whistling as he skipped in the hallways of his school. "Today is going to be my lucky day, I just feel it in my bones!" He shouted. Then he tripped. "EEP!" He tripped on Mai. "AHH! Sorry Mai-sensei." He then felt something jiggling on his hands. "Huh?" He noticed that as he pinned Mai on the ground, his hands were on her breasts. "EEP! I'M SORRY!"

"Um . . . it's . . . ok I guess." Mai said. She covered her touched breasts.

Ryu kept bowing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He then tripped again. "AHH!" This time on Karen. He had one hand on her breast, and one on her thigh. "I'M REALLY SORRY!" He shouted, only to trip again, this time pinning Ryn to the ground, with one of her legs between Ryu's arm and one hand on Ryn's breasts. "AHH! RYN! I'M SORRY!" Ryu ran for it.

"BASTARD!" All the guys who witness these scenes chased Ryu. There were no survivors . . . no seriously, these guys were beaten down by Ryu, Rai, and Lee in seconds.

Ryn, Karen, and Karen looked at each other. "So . . . was Ryunosuke-kun gentle with you two?" Mai asked. Ryn and Karen nodded.

"Wait, do you like Ryu-san?" Karen asked.

"Well . . . he's cute I guess." Mai answered.

_Oh great, a teacher is in love with Ryu._ Ryn thought.

- -

"HOLY COW! Why do I have to accompany you and the rest of the staff to the annual hot spring trip!?" Ryu shouted at Ojii-chan.

"Because you've been late everyday of the year and the fact that you had that little mishap happening yesterday." Ojii-chan answered.

"It was one second and it was an accident!" Ryu shouted.

"Um . . . please don't be mean to Ryunosuke-kun." Mai pleaded to Ojii-chan.

"He must be severely punished." Takeshi-sensei came out pushing his glasses up his face.

"HELP ME OJII-CHAN!" Ryu shouted.

"I have a name!" Ojii-chan pointed to the sky and the clouds formed the word, Retsu.

- -

That evening, "Why did you not take the bath with us?" Ojii-chan asked Ryu.

"Because I do not want to see any of the teachers from Yatsude in the nude." Ryu said.

"Suit yourself. You'll only be taking your bath by yourself."

- -

That night, "Ah, this feels good." Ryu said, taking his dip in the hot springs. "KU! This Onsen hits the spot!" Then he heard splashing. "I wonder whose in here." He walked around . . . then noticed Mai in the nude. "HOLY TOLEDO!"

Mai turned. "Ryunosuke-kun!"

"Mai-sensei!? What are you doing here!?"

"Actually . . . well did you know this is a mixed bath?"

"I did not know that." Ryu said.

"Well, because of that, I was a little shy in taking a bath with everyone else, so I waited for me to be alone. Didn't know you were going to be in here as well." Mai said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryu said. _Somebody help me._

Mai moved, but tripped. "KYA!" She was about to fall on Ryu.

"My gosh." Ryu said. Mai fell on Ryu, hitting his face with her bare breast. "GWAH!"

- -

The next day. "Hey your face looks more mature." Ojii-chan commented about Ryu.

"SHUT UP OJII-CHAN!" Ryu kicked Ojii-chan.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan pointed to the sky and the clouds formed the word, 'Souta.'

- -

Well this ends Chapter 17. Please enjoy your reading and please review!


	18. Light and Dark, Ryu and Kai

I do not own anything that this fic references. I sure do hope that this fic is enjoyable because I'm really not sure. Hope you readers like it, and let me know if there are any problems through the reviews.

Today's Eye Catcher, Ryu is seen. He does a few sword slashes, then flips in the air and lets out a shout and slashes the screen. Next scene, Kai is seen doing a few martial arts fist moves, then he side kicks the screen.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 18: Light and Dark, Ryu and Kai

It was supper time, and the cook today was Ryuuji. "Eat up everyone!" He shouted happily with his creations.

Ryu started eating, but everyone stared at the strange looking food. The reason might be because Ryu had a blank expression on his face.

"Um . . ." Karen sounded.

"Yes, what is it?" Ryuuji asked.

"It's . . ." Miku continued.

"Strange looking." Lee finished.

"Huh?" Ryuuji wondered what that meant.

"Well, you see . . ." Ryn tried to find a way to put Ryuuji down gently. "Well . . . we're used to Ryu's cookings and he always does these things to make his dishes look pretty."

"And?" Ryuuji still wasn't answered.

"Your food looks a little . . ." Ryn couldn't find the right word.

"Rough." Miku finished.

"Well I don't care, I was just cooking for my little boy here." Ryuuji patted Ryu's head.

Now everyone save for Ryu stared at Ryuuji. "Did you just . . .?" Miku said.

"Call Ryu your little boy?" Karen finished. Ryuuji nodded.

Ryn, Miku, Karen, and Lee got up and walked to the corner. The four huddled together. "Um . . ." Ryn said.

"I'm hoping that he doesn't mean that Ryu became his slave." Lee said. Karen and Miku jabbed him.

"I hope you're just kidding." Ryn retorted. "Now . . . why would Ryuuji say that?"

"Hey Ryuuji." Lee called out to Ryuuji. "Why did you call Ryu your little boy?"

"DOH!" The girls smacked their heads to Lee's stupid questioning.

"Because I'm his dad for the day." Ryuuji replied. "I should be forty at this time so I could be old enough to be Ryu's dad."

"That day was a few days ago." Ryu said coldly getting up. He was finished with his dinner. "You're not my pretend dad anymore."

"Come on son, you're still not cheered up." Ryuuji said.

"Stop calling me son." Ryu said coldly. "I'm going to my room."

"Ok, you do that." Ryuuji waved good bye to Ryu as Ryu walked to the bedroom. Then Ryuuji looked a the group. "So are you going to eat dinner or am I going to eat all of this myself?"

"I think we should eat or else we won't have dinner." Ryn said. The group nodded. They got back to their seats and ate the rough looking food. "Hm, this is good." Ryn jumped at the delight of the flavor.

"It's edible." Karen said in surprise.

"See, there never was anything to worry about." Ryuuji said with a smile. "But I'm still worried about Ryu. Since I've come to this time, he seemed like a cheerful type of guy but lately he's so depressed."

"I know, it's depressing." Lee said. "Every time he's depressed, everyone around him is depressed."

"I see." Ryuuji nodded. Then Ryuuji stood up. "Well I can't have my supposed to be cheerful son be depressed! I'll make him happy!" Then Ryuuji quickly ate his dinner and stormed into Ryu's room.

"I find Ryuuji's calling Ryu son really disturbing." Ryn remarked.

"Yet it . . . kind of feels right." Miku mentioned.

There was a long silence, then all four nodded.

- -

The four were going to bid Ryu good night. Then walked to Ryu's room, then heard nothing. "I wonder what those two are doing in there." Karen remarked.

"I sure hope those two aren't really close in there if you know what I mean." Lee said.

Ryn, Karen, and Miku stared at Lee with looks of shock. Then the three girls thought up some Yaoi scenes. "Don't say that!" The three shouted.

"I'm speaking the truth." Lee said.

"Just forget it." Ryn scoffed and opened Ryu's door. The four saw Ryuuji sitting on Ryu's bed while Ryu slept on Ryuuji's lap. Ryuuji had his robe off and the robe was on Ryu's body acting like a blanket. The girls dropped their mouth's in shock.

Ryuuji looked a the four. "Shh." He had a finger to his lips. "He's sleeping."

"Why's he sleeping on your lap?" Ryn asked softly.

"He was crying his eyes out when I came him." Ryuuji said. "So I decided to comfort him."

The four dropped their mouths in shock. "What . . ." Karen started.

"Did . . ." Miku next.

"You . . ." Ryn after.

"Do?" Lee finished.

"I placed him in my warm embrace." Ryuuji said. "After taking my robe off."

"Why?" Ryn said.

"So I can be closer to him." Ryuuji said. "This boy doesn't know what a father's embrace is like so I tried to simulate it for him."

"But you're not his father." Karen remarked.

"So!" Ryuuji scoffed. "I'm his father for the day, and I'll treat him like my son."

Lee looked at the sleeping Ryu and then looked at Ryuuji. "Hey, don't those two look alike?" Lee asked.

"We look nothing alike." Ryuuji said. Ryn, Karen, Miku, and Lee stared at Ryuuji as if Ryuuji was an idiot. "Ok, we do look alike."

"Then . . . could there be something . . ." Ryn said.

"But it's probably just a coincidence." Karen mentioned.

There was a long silence, then the four nodded in agreement.

"Well . . . see you." The four said to Ryuuji. Ryn closed the door after they got out.

"I wasn't crying my eyes out." Ryu's voice sounded.

"Oh, he's awake." Ryuuji said. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Ryu said. He still had his eyes closed.

"I'm guessing you want me to go." Ryuuji said pointing at the door.

"No . . ." Ryu said. "Please stay here . . . please." Ryu pleaded softly.

"Ok." Ryuuji said smiling a warm smile. "I'll stay."

"Thanks." Ryu said. Ryuuji smiled, and stroked his son's, biological son by the way, face.

"Gosh, I don't know why, but you remind me so much of Sara." Ryuuji remarked as he stroked his son's face. Ryu was fast asleep. "So fast." Ryuuji mentioned. "You fall asleep so fast. Almost like Sara."

- -

Ryu, wearing a red vest and tan pants with a white t-shirt, walked the streets. Ryu looked to the side of him and saw a man buying an ice cream cone for a little girl.

"Thank you daddy." The little girl said as the man handed the ice cream cone.

Ryu sighed. "What is it like to have a family?" He asked himself. "I . . . I don't know." He continued walking. At a cross section, he looked in front of him, then widened his eyes in surprise. "K-K-K-Kai . . ." He gasped.

On the other side was in fact Kai. Kai looked at Ryu. "Ryunosuke Rekka." Kai growled. When the light showed walk, Kai quickly dashed to the other side. "I have you now!" Ryu then walked the other direction with a blank look on his face. Kai over dashed. "WAH!" Kai crashed into a tree. Then he quickly got up. He looked at Ryu's back. "OI! Come back here!"

Ryu turned to face Kai. "Don't bother me today." Ryu said.

"Oh you would want that you lazy bastard!" Kai shouted. "Don't act like I would rest!" Kai shouted. He jumped in the air.

Then Ryu turned. Kai kicked Ryu. "OOF!" Ryu was knocked back. Then Kai used a few aerial kicks in the air, then slammed Ryu down on the floor.

"Now, you die!" Kai said with a dark fist of energy. Then Kai noticed that Ryu wasn't into the fight. "You . . . I should kill you for not even trying!"

Ryu closed his eyes. "Fine, kill me then." Ryu said.

Kai grunted, then stopped. "It's not fun when you're not even trying." Kai said. The dark energy disappeared from his hand. He walked away.

Ryu sighed. He looked into the sky. "I've really been acting strange lately." Ryu remarked about himself. He was about to continue walking aimlessly, till someone grabbed his shoulder. "KYA!" Ryu shrieked in a girly tone. Ryu turned to see who grabbed him, and saw Ryuuji.

"Dude, you scream like a girl." Ryuuji commented on Ryu's scream.

"S-s-s-shut up." Ryu embarrassingly said. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Come on, let's go to the mall."

"What for?"

"To hit on some girls!"

" . . . ." Ryu stared at Ryuuji blankly. "Pass." Ryu continued to walk, till Ryuuji grabbed Ryu's arm. "What now?"

"Don't tell me . . ." Ryuuji said softly.

"What?"

"That you want to hit on guys . . ."

Ryu then grabbed Ryuuji's chin. "Oh I'll hit on a guy."

"WHOA! Don't get me involved in this!" Ryuuji's body shook in fear and he shouted.

Then Ryu punched Ryuuji on the cheek. "I'LL HIT YOU!"

"THIS WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Ryuuji went flying into the top of a tree.

Ryu growled then stormed off. Ryuuji jumped down from the tree. "Damn he hits hard." Ryuuji remarked rubbing his cheek.

- -

Rai and Reika were eating at a local café. They were later joined by Lee. "What brings you here?" Rai asked Lee.

"What, I can't visit Kaicho when he's on a date with his little sister?" Lee teased.

"THIS IS NOT A DATE!" Rai slammed the table.

"Ok, ok, don't be so mean." Lee tried to calm Rai down. Lee sighed.

"That's a pretty heavy sigh." Reika commented.

"How can I not sigh?" Lee asked. "Gorgeous has been so emotional lately."

"Ever since that day that Bursttohja was formed." Rai said.

"I highly doubt that a new robot formation would make Ryu depressed." Reika said.

"Actually it started the day before that formation was formed." Lee corrected Rai.

"Really?" Rai was quite surprised. "Then I wonder what his problem is."

"He needs a girlfriend." Lee blurted out. Rai was drinking his milk tea, then Rai spat the drink out.

"You can't be serious." Rai said in disbelief.

"With the way he's acting, I'm thinking he needs a girlfriend." Lee said. "Hey Reika-chan, why don't you date him, I have seen you saying that he was cute."

Reika blushed while Rai stared at Lee. "Wait a moment." Rai said. Then Rai drank what was left of his milk tea. Then Rai spat the drink out again. "ARE YOU NUTS! My sister is not going to date some girly looking guy who . . . looks so much like a girl!"

"Oh . . ." Lee flashed a huge smile. "Looks like Kaicho is jealous."

"SHUT UP!" Rai shouted. "Reika is my sister! That is the absolute fact!"

Reika drooped her head. "You don't have to act like it's a bad thing." She said in a sad tone.

Rai stopped. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that." Rai said calmly.

Lee held his hands behind his head. "Gorgeous is probably depressed because he doesn't have a real family."

"Why?" Rai and Reika asked.

"Well, I heard Ryuuji was acting like his father for a while."

"With those similar looks, Ryuuji may as well be Ryu's father." Rai said.

"It's most likely a coincidence." Lee said.

There was a long pause. "Yeah, true, true." Rai and Reika nodded.

- -

Kai was back inside the Kage Temple and now meditating at his usual spot. The only problem is, he can't focus. He kept having short flashbacks of a moment in time. Blood everywhere, the corpse of a man, woman, and a teenage girl on the floor, a knife wielding Maniac coming towards the viewer of the flashback. He opened his eyes sharply. "Ryunosuke Rekka . . . you make me sick." He got up and took out his mask. "You . . . I hate you . . . I hate you!" Kai placed on his mask. Another flashback. An outstretched hand belonging to the viewer of the flashback, dark energy, the shadow of the Maniac showing the maniac blown to pieces. Kai in present time turned and made his way for the exit.

Kyoko, gripping her black book tightly to her chest, walked out from her room and noticed Kai making his way for the exit. "Kai-sama, where are you going?"

Kai looked at Kyoko. "Sometimes I miss those days when you kept coming up with ridiculous nicknames for me." Kai chuckled. Then Kai opened the door, ignoring Kyoko's question.

- -

Ryn, Karen, and Miku walked together out in the streets. "AH!" Ryn let out a moan. "Today is so boring."

"I hate it when Ryu-san is depressed." Karen said. "It's always contagious."

"I hope he cheers up soon." Miku said.

"So you can do what, give him a show with your body." Ryn growled at Miku. Ryn glared at Miku.

Miku glared back. "At least I have something to show." Miku taunted.

"What was that?" Ryn growled. The two girls' chests were touching each other, and their glares ever violent.

Karen was only the middleman in this confrontation. She looked at the two glaring girls with a look of surprise. "Um, Ryn-san, Miku-san, please . . . can't we all just be friends?"

Ryn and Miku ignored Karen's pleas. "Why do you like Ryu so much?" Ryn asked Miku. "You haven't even known him that long."

"Just goes to show how much you know." Miku said. "And why do you act like you're the only one for him?"

"Because I've known him the longest." Ryn growled.

"Um, guys . . . can't we just . . ." Karen said.

"You like him too don't you?" Ryn and Miku snapped at Karen.

"Eh?" Karen blushed. She nodded slowly. Ryn and Miku sighed.

"Come on!" Ryuuji's voice sounded. Ryu and Ryuuji from the other side of the street were walking towards the girl's side of the street. "Don't you want a girlfriend?"

"I'm sixteen." Ryu said.

"That's no excuse, let's go hit on them, come on!"

"I'm sixteen." Ryu said.

"Come on . . ."

"I'M SIXTEEN!" Ryu shouted head butting Ryuuji on the head.

"OW!" The two held their heads in pain.

"Why is your head so hard?" Ryu asked Ryuuji with a whining tone.

"MY HEAD!? What about yours!? I'm the one hurting here!" Ryuuji shrieked.

Then the two shook it off, and Ryu was again trying to get away from Ryuuji. Ryuuji followed. The girls listened in on the two.

"Come on." Ryuuji begged. "You have a few girls that are near you that have a huge crush on you and you're not even responding to them!" The girls blushed.

Ryu perked his ears up. Ryu smiled then turned to look at Ryuuji. "Seriously! Who are they?" Ryu asked.

Ryuuji blinked his eyes in confusion and looked at Ryu with a look of confusion. "You seriously don't know?" Ryuuji asked. Ryu shook his head with a naïve look on his face. "Bakana." Ryuuji said softly.

"I am not a BAKA!" Ryu shouted at Ryuuji. "Forget you!" Ryu stormed off.

"When did I say Baka!?" Ryuuji shouted. "OI!" Ryuuji followed Ryu. Ryu broke into a run. "OI! Damn, he's fast."

Then Ojii-chan came riding by on a bicycle. "RYUUJI! Chase after him with the Hikoden!" Ojii-chan was pulling the Hikoden Cycle with a piece of string with the bike.

"YOSH!" Ryuuji jumped into his motorcycle and Ojii-chan sliced the rope. Ryuuji rode off and followed Ryu.

"WAH! Stop following me!" Ryu shouted.

The girls were a little shocked. "Did Ryu just smile when he heard that a few girls had a crush on him?" Karen asked. Ryn and Miku shrugged.

"Ah re? It's Ryn, Karen, and Miku." Lee's voice sounded. Rai, Lee, and Reika caught up with the three girls.

"Oh hi Lee-san." Karen said.

"Good to see you Rai." Ryn said.

"Yeah." Rai said blushing as Ryn was the one who greeted him.

"AHH! Don't chase me with your bike!" Ryu screamed then ran back to the group. He hid behind Rai.

Ryuuji braked. "Why do you always hide behind the green guy?" Ryuuji asked.

"Why did he call me a green guy?" Rai growled.

"Well you are Kodengreen." Reika mentioned.

"True." Rai nodded.

"You his lover or something?" Ryuuji asked a little irritated. Ryu and Rai's ears perked up and images of their first 'kiss' by the pool flooded back into their minds.

"RYU KICK!"

"SHISHI PUNCH!"

The two double teamed on Ryuuji, sending Ryuuji flying.

"WAH HOO HOO HOOEY!" Ryuuji shouted as he flew in the air. "Ah, I can see Ojii-chan." Ryuuji said in a heavenly tone as he flew.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan shouted and the clouds formed the word Rio in the sky.

Ryu sighed. Then Rai grabbed Ryu on the shoulder. "KYA!" Ryu let out a girly shriek.

Rai blinked his eyes in confusion. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a high pitch scream?" Rai asked. Ryu shook his head. "Don't worry, your battle scream is pretty cool. Anyway, caught you finally! Now tell me why you're so depressed!"

"Nothing." Ryu coldly replied. "Let go of me Shishi-san." Ryu pushed Rai off. "Leave me alone." Ryu walked off this time, without another word.

"Damn, he's not talking." Rai said softly.

Ryn looked at Ryu's direction. "Ryu . . ." She said softly. "Why . . . why won't you tell us anything?"

- -

Ryu continued to walk without any clear path as to where he was going. Then he felt a huge surge of energy. Ryu looked up . . . and then saw a huge explosion rising to the sky. Ryu knew something was going on at that area. Ryu broke into a quick run.

Rai and the others were alerted by their gems. Rai told Reika to go home and Reika obeyed. The Kodenrangers then ran to the part of the city that got attacked. Kousuke joined them shortly.

As they got near the area, Kyoko and Daisan appeared to block their way. "You two!" Rai shouted.

"We cannot let you pass." Kyoko said, her whip at ready.

"No . . . pass." Daisan said slowly.

"And why not?" Lee asked.

"We will not allow you to interrupt Kai-sama." Kyoko said cracking her whip.

"And we're supposed to let you do what you want?" Ryn asked sarcastically.

"Minna, Henshin Da!" Rai shouted.

Ryn caught her gem and inserted the gem into her Kodenchanger. "Release!"

Rai, Lee, and Karen slipped their gems into their Kodenbraces. "Legend of the Beast!"

Miku and Kousuke pushed their gems into their Kodenphones. "Koden Henshin!"

The six of them transformed in their elements.

"The Elemental Power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of Justice!" Rai announced.

"Elemental Sentai, Kodenrangers!" Rai took Ryu's place in the center.

"Well . . ." Kyoko said gripping her black book tight. "It looks like we will have to use 'that'."

"No . . . choice." Daisan said.

Kyoko opened her book and chanted a spell. Daisan bashed his fists together. "I call upon the darkness of the shadows . . ." Kyoko chanted. "Kage . . . Henkei."

"Kage Henkei!" Daisan shouted. Armor like Kai's flew around the two, and attached onto the owners.

"OH!" The Kodenrangers were surprised.

The armors were similar to Kai's, only Daisan had a bear motif and Kyoko's had a bat motif. The gold that Kai's armor had is replaced with different colors. Daisan's was orange while Kyoko's was magenta.

"The strength of the beasts . . . the strongman . . . the one who will crush . . . the weak . . . Daikuma." Daisan announced.

"The warrior who fights for the one she loves . . . the one who will forever obediently serve her master, I am . . . Baraotome." Kyoko announced.

"So they can transform just like Kai." Rai said. "No matter, Ikuzo!"

- -

Kai was terrorizing citizens. "Scream." Kai growled while smiling an insane smile. "Scream for me! Give me your terror, give it to me!" Then a cap wearing guy cowered from Kai slowly. "It seems Ryunosuke is not coming, then I guess . . . you'll have to die for me then." Kai charged energy into his hands.

"AHH!" Cap guy whimpered. Kai fired the energy in the shape of a large orb.

"WATCH OUT!" Ryu jumped out and pulled the guy away from the blast. Ryu and the guy rolled on the floor. "Run!" Ryu commanded. Cap guy ran for his life.

Kai laughed maniacally. "So you're here." Kai said. "Finally."

Ryu stood up to face Kai. "Kai . . ."

"Come on, let's fight." Kai said.

"I . . . I don't want to fight you." Ryu said.

Kai stopped smiling. "Now that's just, BULL!" Kai slammed a large piece of debris from a broken building. "You make me sick, you really do!"

"Kai . . ." Ryu said softly. Kai disappeared in a blur. Ryu gasped. Then Kai appeared in front of Ryu. Kai held Ryu's throat and lifted Ryu from the ground. Ryu choked and gasped for air.

"Your depressed face really makes me sick." Kai growled. Ryu was struggling to breathe. Kai started beating Ryu's guts with a free fist, then a knee kick. Ryu spat in pain. Kai then violently growled and threw Ryu into the broken wall. Ryu cried out in pain as he struck the ground. "You don't even have the right to be depressed!" Kai screamed, some tears streaming down his mask. "You don't even know what it's like to lose someone dear to you! You don't even know, you know nothing about it! You never lost anyone like that in your life, you don't know how it feels!"

Ryu rolled off his back and struggled to get back up, gasping with each struggle. "You're right." Ryu panted. "I don't know." Ryu slowly got up. "I never knew my parents, so in a sense, I never lost them. I was just orphaned since I was a baby." Ryu stood straight. "I don't know what it's like to lose someone dear to me since I never really lost anything, they were just never there. But that doesn't mean that I will let anyone else suffer. That man that you were about to kill has a family. He has a family to run back to. I won't let you make anyone suffer like that by getting rid of one person! I will protect everyone from the feelings that I don't know of, so they don't have to feel it themselves!"

Kai looked at Ryu with a ferocious look, then Kai smiled. Kai laughed maniacally. "Just what I would expect from you!" Kai continued laughing insanely. "So you ready to fight."

"I will defeat you Kai!" Ryu declared.

"Ok then . . . KOE!" Kai shouted. "My eternal rival!" Kai dashed at Ryu.

Ryu stood ready. Kai threw a fist at Ryu. Ryu grabbed the fist. "Sloppy!" Ryu then grabbed Kai's collar and threw Kai onto the ground. Kai, while on the ground, used both legs to kick Ryu away.

"I can see the fire in your eyes!" Kai shouted. He laughed insanely. "This is the Ryunosuke Rekka that I know!" Kai ran at Ryu.

Ryu blocked Kai's next kick. Ryu then retaliated with a kick of his own. Kai blocked this kick. Then Ryu hand stood and used both legs to kick at Kai. Kai jumped back to dodge. Kai then charged dark energy into his hands and fired them at Ryu. Ryu dodged as best he could. One blast Ryu couldn't dodge. Course, Ryu's Koden Gem flew and blocked for Ryu.

"Let's make this interesting." Kai said. Kai held a hand in front of his face. "Kage Gai Sou." Kai let out his henshin call.

Ryu grabbed his Koden gem and inserted the gem into his Kodenchanger. "Release! Legend of the beast! Koden Henshin!"

Ryu was engulfed by flames and Kai was engulfed by his dark armor. Ryu and Kai transformed.

"The flames of courage flow within the heart! Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"Power of a serpent, darkness of a serpent. The Dark Lord of the serpents. The one who shall rule over this world with a venomous fang. My name is Kurochi, Yoh Kai!"

"The flames of the dragon is the emblem of undying justice!" Ryu announced.

"The darkness of the shadows will forever be the path of power!" Kai announced.

"Elemental Sentai Kodenranger!"

Ryu and Kai stood ready to fight. The two charged at each other. Their fists collided. Ryu threw a fist at Kai. Kai moved to the side and dodged. Kai then tried a kick. Ryu jumped into the air to dodge. Then Ryu came down with a flying side kick. Kai blocked the kick with an arm. Then Ryu spun in the air and then retaliated with a second kick from the other leg. Kai used the other arm to block. Kai slid back a bit. Ryu then landed, then dashed at Kai. Ryu then kicked off of Kai's body. "SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Ryu shouted.

"Kage Kodenjyu Ougi." Kai said softly. A projected Ryuoh surrounded Ryu while Kai's projected Ryuoh like mechanical serpent surrounded him. Ryuoh and Kai's serpent fired the fighters at each other.

"Blazing Ryu kick!" Ryu announced.

"Negative Shadow!" Kai announced. The two then got into flying side kick position, and kicked each other. A small explosion occurred between the two.

- -

The six Kodenrangers were having some trouble with Kyoko and Daisan. Daisan had a good defense and was taking all the hits. He and Lee tried to match each other. Karen came in with her Kirin Rin Kens, but Daisan smashed her away. Lee tried some Bell Knuckle punches. Nothing. Daisan slammed Lee away. Kousuke tried to stab Daisan, but Daisan grabbed Kousuke's eagle spear and threw Kousuke into a building.

Kyoko's spells from her books were trouble. Ryn was blown back by a dark spear spell. Rai was whipped away. Miku was the only one able to handle Kyoko. "Let's see who will win, your dark spells, or my light ougis." Miku said confidently with her Feather Fans at ready.

"For Kai-sama . . . I will not be a burden." Kyoko said menacingly.

- -

Kai and Ryu rolled on the ground, the force knocking the two out of their suits. The two got up and panted heavily. "That's it for today." Kai panted. He then ran off.

"OI!" Ryu shouted. But Kai was long gone.

- -

Miku threw beams of light at Kyoko. Kyoko screamed and went flying. Then Kai appeared and caught her. "We're done." Kai said. Kyoko's armor shattered.

"Kai-sama." She gasped.

Daisan ran to the two. "We go." Kai said. And the three disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Rai asked.

- -

The others were surprised to find Ryu back at home, not really depressed anymore. "FINALLY! I have my kitchen to myself again!" Ryu exclaims.

Ryn, Karen, Miku, and Lee blinked their eyes in confusion. "Was that why he was depressed?" Ryn asked. The others shrugged.

But really, Ryu was just hiding the fact that he was still depressed, just now that he won't sulk anymore. Sure he may not have a true family, but he has responsibilities and he can't be depressed in order to fulfill them.

- -

Koden Cosplay!

Today is, Rockman Zero!

"Ore wa, Zero." Ryu said brandishing his Z Saber.

"Sage Harpuia." Rai says.

"Fighting Fefnir." Lee says.

"Fairy Leviathan." Karen says.

"Watashi ga, Ciel." Ryn says.

"Guess I'm Neige." Miku shrugs.

"What's with this outfit?" Kousuke asks.

"You're Craft." Ryu says.

"O . . . k."

"For once you get to carry a large gun." Ryu whines.

"OK!" Kousuke says taking out a large cannon.

"Anyway, Ryu is finally not depressed anymore!" Rai exclaims.

"WHOO HOO!"

"Let's hope you don't go pull off an emotional state again." Lee says.

"Sorry." Ryu rubs the back of his head.

"WARE WA MESSIAH NARI! HAHAHAHA!" Ryuuji's voice sounds. "Omega at your service." He was dressed like Omega Zero.

"HOLY COW!" Ryu shouts.

"WARE GA AKUMA DA!" Ojii-chan shows up wearing a strange outfit.

"WAH! It's Dr. Vile (Weil in English)!" Ryu shouts.

And Ryu and Ryuuji had a Z Saber fight while Ojii-chan was acting all maniacal.

"O . . .K." Rai says. "See you all next time!"

- -

Koden Life.

"Ne Ryu." Ryn asked. "How do you like our cooking?"

"Hm . . . well." Ryu pointed at Ryn. "Good." To Miku. "Good." To Karen. "Good." To Lee. "Meh . . . ok." To Ryuuji. "What are you doing here? And . . . YOU SUCK!"

"NANI!?" Ryuuji shouts.

"Your food is rough, it looks bad, AND . . . you suck at Chinese Cooking!" Ryu shouts.

"You Chinese or Japanese?" Ryuuji asked.

"JAPANESE!" Ryu shouts.

"You sure?" Ryuuji asked.

Ojii-chan popped up between the two. "You Japanese?" Ojii-chan asked Ryuuji. Ryuuji nodded. "Ryu is 100 percent Japanese." Ojii-chan nodded and then crept off.

Ryuuji was frozen in shock. "That was weird, and why did he look at me like that?"

"He's Ojii-chan." Ryn, Karen, Lee, and Ryu said at the same time.

- -

FINALLY! Finished with chapter 18! Hope you like and please review! Hope you enjoy this fic!


	19. Thoughts of Losses

I do not own anything that is referenced in this fic. I do however own 99 percent of the characters. And thanks for the idea for the cosplay. Keep them coming if you can.

Today's Eye Catcher, Ryu and Yume's eye catcher, with Kodenred at the end going, "WHAT THE HECK!?"

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 19: Thoughts of Losses . . .

Raiju sat down in a throne in his own temple. Chrono Kagejyu kept him company. Raiju sat cross legged and held his chin up with his fist. "Chrono." He said.

"Yes Raiju-sama." Chrono said.

"I want to attack Kodenred." Raiju said. "I want to destroy . . . his heart. Tell me, what is the most precious thing in this world to him."

"Let me check." Chrono replied. Then he held out his staff. "_I call upon the path of time, show me . . . Ryunosuke Rekka's most precious in his heart_." His staff's clock head then showed him many things, things which Raiju could not understand. Chrono then looked at Raiju. "I have got it."

"So, what is it?"

"It is . . ."

- -

A woman wearing a pink flowery dress and a white jacket walked out the airport. She had on a white bonnet. She had long black hair led down, even though there was a small braid wrapped around behind her head tied with a white ribbon. She had a pretty young face, and she looked to be about 21. She looked around. "So great to be back home." She said. "I hope he's still eating healthy." One must wonder what this word, he, is referring to. She then walked down the street.

- -

Ryu, wearing a red t-shirt and white pants, got ready to go out. "All right, I'm going out." He said to his friends. He placed on his black vest.

"On a date?" Lee, wearing a blue sweat shirt and white shorts, asked. He slouched on the couch.

Ryu threw the tissue box at Lee. "I'M ONLY SIXTEEN!" Ryu shouted. Then Ryu ran out the door.

"I still don't know why he keeps using that excuse." Lee remarked with a cat's grin. :3 "Hey Ryn, what exactly does he mean?"

"He means that he's not yet an adult and doesn't want to go out with anyone on a date yet." Ryn, wearing a white top and pink skirt, replied.

"Strange." Lee said. "I could've sworn when I suggested he go out on a date with Rai, he blushed and acted shy."

"NANI!?" Miku, wearing a silver skirt and black top, and Karen, wearing a yellow top and white shorts, screamed while Ryn stared at Lee in disgust. The girls got in a huddle.

"Is Ryu-san . . . ?" Karen asked.

"I hope not." Ryn replied.

"But think about it." Miku suggested. The three did, then the three started drooling.

"Yaoi . . ." The three said lovingly. Wow, what a bunch of Yaoi fan girls.

"Oh wait." Lee said turning around, away from the girls. "That was Reika that reacted like that. Ryu kicked my butt and threw me out the window on the first floor." He said softly.

- -

The woman walked by a grocery store and stopped. "I think I should buy stuff before I get home." She said. She was about to walk into the store, when a big hand clasped over her mouth, shutting her up, and both her hands were held behind her by another large hand. She was dragged from the spot, and then taken to the side of the store, where no one could see what would happen to her. There were many men surrounding her, almost ready to do stuff to her. The leader wore a black fur vest and spiked armbands. He had a knife in hand. "Oh what do we have here, a cute girl, are you lost?" He teased. He then moved the knife around the woman's chest. The woman tried to scream, but one of the her mouth was still covered by the big hand. "This dress must be tight, why don't I help you out of it!"

Then the leader was kicked in the head. The leader was pushed away, while the same leg used the leader as a boost. Then the one holding the woman down was kicked on the hand, releasing the woman's mouth. The man holding her down also released her hands as he used his other hand to massage his hurt hand. Then the one who did the kicking ran around the woman and kicked the man away, then went back in front of the woman. The woman gasped when she caught a glimpse of the person who saved her.

"Looks like there are a few ruffians around here." The person said, the person being, RYU!

"Hey boss, it's just a kid." One of the men said.

"So it is." The leader said. "Go away little boy, this is adult business."

"Right, and that's why I won't run." Ryu got into his battle stance. "I'm going to beat some sense into all of you."

Then each man took out a wooden club, knife, chains, and metal bats. "You have a death wish don't you?" The boss said to Ryu.

"No, I just like to beat people like you to a pulp." Ryu replied.

"WAIT!" Ryuuji's voice sounded. Everyone looked around to find the source of the voice. Then everyone looked up at the rooftop. Ryuuji was up there, doing a Kamen Rider Ichigo pose. Some music was playing on Ryuuji's I Pod connected to a portable speaker. (Insert Let's Go Rider Kick here) "The forces of evil will not go unpunished!" Ryuuji jumped down and landed next to Ryu.

"Why are you acting like that?" Ryu asked.

"Because I've made use of the Internet thing." Ryuuji replied. (Insert Kamen Rider Black Theme) Ryuuji switched the song. "And I found videos of my childhood hero, Kamen Rider Black! I also found videos of past Riders too. And I found one for 2007's rider." Ryuuji switched the song. (Insert Double Action). "ORE SANJOU!" Ryuuji flung his left hand, hitting Ryu on the head.

"OOF!" Ryu shouted covering his nose. "GAH!" Ryu shouted then head butted Ryuuji's head.

"AHH!" The two shouted holding their heads in pain. The thugs looked at the two, confused on whether to attack or not.

"Why's your head so hard!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"MY HEAD!? What about your's!? Mine's the one hurting here!" Ryu screamed.

"Why did you head butt me anyway!?" Ryuuji demanded an answer.

"BECAUSE! You're messing my Childhood Hero's pose!" Ryu shouted. He moved to the other side of Ryuuji. "It goes like this. Everyone move out of the way." The thugs stared at Ryu with confusion. Ryu cleared his throat. "Ore . . ." Ryu said, changing his voice to match the character he was acting as. The man who had pinned the woman, now charged at Ryu. "SANJOU!" He flung his right hand, hitting the man on the face, knocking the man out. "I told everyone to move out of the way." Ryu said in his own voice, then Ryu changed his voice again. "Heh! I always start on a climax from start to finish!"

"Wow that's uncanny." Ryuuji said. "How do you change your voice?"

"It's a talent." Ryu said in the different voice.

"ENOUGH TALK!" The leader shouted. "If you two want to die, we'll kill the both of you first!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure that we would be the ones to die." Ryuuji said drawing his Shinai.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Don't you have a second Shinai I can use!?" Ryu shouted. "I mean they all have weapons and you have your Shinai and I have nothing."

"Just a minute ago you were acting all cool saying you like to beat people like them to a pulp." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah, but that was all talk. I need a weapon to fight this many guys." Ryu said. Then a long broken thick branch with leaves landed in front of Ryu. "Oh how coincidental." Ryu kicked the branch into his hands, stripped the branch of its leaves by moving his hand over the branch, and held the stick at ready like a Gun Staff. "Ikuzo." Ryu said in the other voice.

"Now you're being kind of creepy." Ryuuji remarked. The two boys, father and son (though the two don't know it) charged at the thugs. Ryuuji beat down each thug around him. "MEN! MEN! MEN! MEN! MEN!" He said hitting five men on the head. "MEN!" He said hitting one more. "Man, still more huh. DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He shouted. He then thrust his Shinai, hitting one guy on the gut. "DIE!" Ryuuji retracted the Shinai. He looked around and there were still a lot of thugs around. "Why aren't any of you dead yet?" Ryuuji asked even though he was using a wooden sword to fight. One man came at Ryu with a knife. Ryuuji then half drew his Katana, parrying the knife. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ryuuji said softly. The man dropped his knife and ran away screaming. Ryuuji sheathed his Katana, then went back to going 'MEN' and 'DIE' as he hit each person.

Ryu spun his staff around, whacking each thug that he came across. Ryu stopped and the leader lunged at Ryu from behind. Ryu, not knowing the leader was behind him, reacted and got ready to slam people in front of him, and Ryu hit the leader on accident on the head. Ryu then slammed in front of him, hitting some guys, then Ryu retracted, and smacked the leader on the head with the tip of his staff. Ryu then spun and jumped in the air, hitting all thugs around him, and the leader as well. The leader gave up.

"FLEE!" The leader shouted and each thug ran away, taking the unconscious away as well.

Ryu spun his staff around his body and Ryuuji sheathed his Shinai to the opposite side of his Katana. Ryu stopped spinning his staff. "Ryunosuke Rekka, Ryuuji Hinote, WIN!" The two shouted, referencing Gekiranger.

Ryuuji got on his Hikoden. "Need a ride Ryu?" Ryuuji asked.

"No, I still need to buy some stuff." Ryu said pointing at the store.

"Ok then, see you later." Ryuuji rode off.

Ryu then got ready to get into the store, when the woman grabbed Ryu's face and turned his face to look at her face. "Can I help you?" Ryu asked.

The woman stared at Ryu intensely. "Are you . . . Ryunosuke Rekka?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ryu replied.

"Do you not recognize me?" The woman asked.

Ryu looked closely. Then Ryu gasped. "Y-y-y-y . . ." Ryu stopped. "MAYA-NEE!" He smiled and shouted.

"RYU!" Maya, the woman's name, hugged Ryu and he hugged her back. "Oh Ryu, it's so nice to see you again."

"Maya-nee, I've missed you." Ryu said, almost crying tears of joy.

Ryn, Miku, Karen, and Lee were walking down the street. "I wonder how Ryu is doing right now, he's been gone for a long time now." Ryn remarked.

"Um . . . is that Ryu-san with a woman?" Karen asked.

Miku gasped and Lee whistled. "Oh, so he was going out on a date, and with and older woman too." Lee said rubbing his chin. Then he looked at Ryn, who was growling violently. "Ryn?"

"That wench . . ." Ryn growled, then she held a wooden club in hand, like the ones used by the thugs earlier.

"Where did she get a club?" Lee asked.

Ryn jumped towards Ryu and Maya. "YAH!" She shouted.

Ryu opened his eyes and say Ryn about to hit Maya on the head. "WATCH OUT!" Ryu spun and switched places with Maya. Ryn bashed Ryu on the head.

"AHH RYU!" Ryn shouted.

"Ryn . . . why so . . . violent?" Ryu said, falling unconscious.

"AHH RYU!" Maya shouted n tried to wake him up.

"Who are you and how do you know Ryu?" Ryn asked, glaring at Maya.

"She's Maya-nee." Ryu said before he went back to being unconscious.

Ryn, Lee, Karen, and Miku took some time to think about when Ryu talked about someone named Maya, then . . . "EH!" The girls shouted, but Lee smiled a cat's grin.

- -

Maya is Ojii-chan's granddaughter, and boy what a surprise for the girls and Lee. "Eh!? She's Ojii-chan's granddaughter!?" The girls shouted pointing at Maya when everyone was back in the house.

Ryu nodded, rubbing his head where it was hit. "Maya-nee, you can sleep in my room tonight, I'll sleep in the living room." He said to Maya.

Maya looked around the house. "It's so great to be back in this house." She said with a tone of longing. She then started asking Ryu questions. "You've been eating healthy while I was gone right? Have you been taking baths everyday? Are you keeping yourself clean? You're not having trouble taking care of yourself right?"

Karen whispered to Ryn. "She's like a mother whose afraid her child is not doing well without her around."

"She does look like the mother type." Ryn said, staring at Maya's chest.

"Man they're big." Miku commented.

"Don't worry Maya-nee." Ryu said. "I've been doing ok ever since you left for college in America."

"Thank goodness." Maya said. "I've been so paranoid being in America, not being able to cook for you or helping you keep this house clean."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Lee said. "His cooking skills are great and he keeps this house clean just fine."

"How do you know all that?" Maya asked.

"He and those girls are kind of rooming with me." Ryu said.

"I see." Maya nodded. She turned to the girls and Lee. She bowed. "Thank you for taking care of Ryu."

"Oh it's nothing." Ryn said.

"We should be the ones thanking Ryu-kun." Miku said.

"He's been such a nice person to us." Karen finished.

"Oh well, that's enough of that." Ryu said. "Time to make dinner."

"I'll help." Maya said.

"You haven't been home for two years and a few months, just relax." Ryu said.

"But I want to help." Maya whined, then she puppy dog pouted.

Ryu couldn't stand how cute Maya looked doing that. "Fine, you can help." Ryu said, smiling.

"At least Ryu-san is really happy now." Karen said smiling herself.

Lee rubbed his chin. "That mood of Ryu's . . . it contains some sort of love." Lee said. "But it isn't a sibling like love."

"Eh?" Miku said looking at Lee like he was crazy.

- -

At dinner time, Ryu was laughing and telling a few jokes and stories to Maya. "Man you've missed so much." Ryu said chuckling. "Ojii-chan is still Ojii-chan. Nothing has changed much."

"From what I hear, you've made a lot of great friends." Maya said smiling. Everyone nodded.

"You should meet Kaicho." Lee said.

"Kaicho?" Maya asked.

"Rai Shishi. He's another one of our friends. He used to hate Ryu." Lee said. "But now they're like brothers."

"Come on, we're not that close." Ryu said.

"Well, Ryu is a lovable kid." Maya giggled. "So Ryu, is any one of those girls your girlfriend?"

Ryn spat her drink, Karen choked on a piece of beef, but managed to swallow, and Miku accidentally bit her tongue.

"No." Ryu said. "I'm still only sixteen, I still have four years before I think of getting a girlfriend."

"Thank goodness." Maya whispered.

"You say something?" Ryu asked. Maya shook her head.

Ryuuji kicked open the front door and invaded Ryu's house. "HELLO RYU!" Ryuuji said. Then as he was about to hug Ryu, he opened his eyes and stared at Maya. Ryuuji looked down, staring at Maya's large breasts. "Holy milk cow." Ryuuji whispered. Then Ryu bashed Ryuuji's chin.

"Look up, not down." Ryu scolded his would be father.

"Sorry." Ryuuji said. Then he inched over to Ryu's ear, and whispered, "who's the hot busty girl?"

"She's Ojii-chan's granddaughter." Ryu said.

Ryuuji blinked his eyes. "No seriously, who is she?" Ryuuji asked now in a normal tone.

Ojii-chan popped up behind Ryuuji and Ryu. "You do know my daughter was hot, right?." Ojii-chan said, emphasizing the word hot.

"KYA!" Ryu and Ryuuji screamed their girly screams and hugged each other. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?"

"Hi Ojii-chan." Maya greeted her grandfather.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan pointed at the ceiling.

"And I'm your granddaughter." Maya said.

"Fair enough." Ojii-chan said. Then Ojii-chan opened up his eyes in shock. "HOLY COW! Maya's back!" He then ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" Ryu asked. Maya looked down, so her eyes were not visible to Ryu. It seems Maya knows what is going on.

Then Maya took one glance at Ryuuji. "Eh?" She then looked at Ryu. "Is he your long lost brother?"

"No." Ryu replied. "I don't think so."

"I'm from the past." Ryuuji replied. There was a long pause.

"LIKE SHE'LL BELIEVE THAT!" Ryu shouted, kicking Ryuuji out an open window.

"WHY ME!" Ryuuji shouted back.

"You sure do lead an exciting life." Maya remarked, sweat dropping.

- -

After dinner, Maya asked Ryu something. "Ryu, do you still practice martial arts?" Ryu nodded. "Can you show me?"

"WAI!" Ryu smiled. He nodded really fast. He pushed away some furniture for some free space. Ryu got into horse stance, then started using various stances. Lee, Ryn, Karen, and Miku sat down to watch Ryu perform.

"TOU!" Ryuuji shouted, coming at Ryu with a Rider kick through the window. Ryu kicked Ryuuji out the window. "EE!"

Ryu kept performing, ignoring Ryuuji's earlier interruption.

Ryu finished. "Mind if you try a fight with me?" Lee asked Ryu. Ryu nodded. Lee got ready to fight, and the two fighters started.

"Ryu really has gotten a lot better." Maya said. She remembered the day when she started living with Ryu so she could stay and take care of him.

- -

_Ryu was six at the time. At this time, Ojii-chan usually made food for Ryu, but usually, Ojii-chan was out on some sort of trip. However, something cooked somehow always managed to magically appear on the dining table. But one day, the food stopped coming. The young Ryu could not cook for himself, and he could not find anything to eat around the house. This lasted a few days, and young Ryu was starving._

_Twelve year old Maya decided to check up on Ryu one day. She came in. Ryu was silent, and he was starving. Maya quickly whipped up something for Ryu to eat. From this day, she promised that she would make sure Ryu stays healthy, seeing as how her grandfather couldn't do it right._

_- -_

Ryu and Lee continued sparring, when all of sudden, Ojii-chan kicked open the door. "MAYA!" He squealed. "Are you ready for your Marriage Interviews tomorrow!?" He had a white bridal dress in his hands.

Ryu stopped mid punch. Then Lee punched Ryu, and Ryu went flying at the couch. "Oops, sorry." Lee said.

Ryu stood up. "Marriage . . . interviews?" He said in despair.

Maya shirked. She nodded. Ryu stared at Maya, then at Ojii-chan. Ryu growled, then stormed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door, causing everyone in the house to flinch. Ryu then opened up the door, ran down the stairs holding a red blanket, and went to sleep on the sofa.

"What's with him?" Ojii-chan asked.

Maya looked down in some sort of shame, "Ryu . . . I'm sorry."

- -

The next day, Ojii-chan got Maya in a white Kimono. He had her hair tied in a traditional style. He rented a room at the park for the interviews.

Shinji watched as Ojii-chan got everything ready. "Ojii-chan, is all this necessary?" He asked.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan shouted pointing at the bright blue sky. The clouds were in shape that said, 'Riki'.

Shinji hit the back of Ojii-chan's head. "And I've known you for a long time now." Shinji said.

"Good point." Ojii-chan commented.

"Besides, why are you having your own granddaughter have interviews to find a groom?" Shinji asked.

"Because I made her promise that she would get a husband by twenty, but she never did so I'm now doing this." Ojii-chan replied.

"But she already loves someone." Shinji remarked.

"REALLY!?" Ojii-chan squealed. "WHO!?"

Shinji stared at Ojii-chan, then Shinji enunciated his words. "You . . . are . . . a . . . ba . . . ka." Shinji said.

"U R A BA KA." Ojii-chan said. "It must be a code."

"Proof." Shinji said pointing at Ojii-chan. "I wonder how Ryu is doing, is he okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure he's fine . . . WAIT!" Ojii-chan shouted. "You just referred to Ryu as 'he'!?"

"What, you thought I never knew he was a guy?" Shinji asked.

"B-b-b-but . . . HUH!?" Ojii-chan had a face that looked like it got slugged.

"I'm secretly hoping he's a girl." Shinji said smiling.

"That's . . . weird."

- -

Rai, wearing a green t-shirt and tan shorts, Lee, Ryn, Karen, Miku, and Reika, wearing a green dress, sat down in front of a café. "Where's Ryu?" Rai asked.

"He went to Ani's place." Miku replied. "Something about venting out his anger."

"I sure hope he won't hit Kousuke-san." Karen commented.

"I highly doubt Ryu would hit Kousuke." Ryn replied.

- -

"AHH!" Ryu screamed punching rapidly. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" He then panted heavily.

"Kid, chill out." Kousuke said sitting on the sofa, watching Ryu beat down his (Kousuke) black punching bag. "It's just a punching bag."

"Sorry." Ryu said.

"You know, I respect you enough to let you in my house, but I still hate and want to shoot you." Kousuke said.

"Fair enough." Ryu said. He went back to punching and kicking the punching bag. "YAH!" Ryu punched the bag, causing the bag to fly back and hit Ryu on the back of his head. "Itai." He whimpered.

"What's eating at you kid?" Kousuke asked, he took up a book and started reading.

"Maya-nee is about to be married." Ryu said, continuing to punch. He started moving around the bag. "I hate this . . . I hate this very much."

"Wait . . . Nee as in Nee-san?" Kousuke asked. Ryu nodded. "I didn't know you had an older sister."

"She's not, she's Ojii-chan's granddaughter." Ryu said. "But she's like a big sister to me and I . . . I can't bear to lose her like this." Ryu smashed the punching bag.

"I know how you feel, I still don't like it that my little sister is living with two girls and boys in one house." Kousuke commented. "But I think time will help you get over it."

"Are you over Miku living in my house already?"

"No, but it might change." Kousuke said.

Ryu punched softly. "Thanks Kousuke." Ryu said.

"For what?" Kousuke asked back.

"Nothing." Ryu said smiling. Then Ryu smashed the punching bag hard, causing it to fly back and hit him on the head. "ITAI!" Ryu shouted as it hit him hard. He flew out an open sliding door. "HOLY COW!" Ryu flew into a pool. "AHH! HELP ME! I can't swim!"

"You got to be kidding me." Kousuke whispered to himself.

- -

Ryu went back home and changed to a red jacket, red t-shirt, and even whiter pants.

He joined his friend at the café. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Rai. "Yo." He greeted.

"Yo." Everyone else greeted Ryu.

"So . . . you feeling ok?" Ryn asked. Ryu nodded. Ryn looked down. "You . . . you really love Maya don't you?" Ryu nodded again. "So . . . are you . . . going to hate it if she . . . gets married?"

"Yeah I would." Ryu said. "But time can only tell how I feel then." He said enthusiastically. Then he noticed Kousuke walking by with a bouquet of flowers. "What the heck is he doing?" Ryu asked.

Miku looked at Kousuke. "A bouquet of flowers . . . it could only mean that Ani is on another date." Miku commented, but then Ryu followed Kousuke.

"What's with him?" Rai asked. Lee explained everything to Rai.

- -

Ryu followed Kousuke into the park. Then Ryu noticed Kousuke going into the place where the marriage interviews were being held. "That . . . that . . ." Ryu growled. He dashed towards the place, passing a man wearing a suit and glasses. This man pushed his glasses back.

"I think I have a good chance at this." He smirked. Ryu growled at this guy. As he passed this man, Ryu quickly hit the back of the guy's head. The man turned around, only to find no one behind him as Ryu somehow managed to get some distance from this man.

Ryu followed Kousuke into the door, and his fears were realized. Kousuke was going to Maya's marriage interview. "That traitor." Ryu growled. "After I told him everything, he still does this."

Ryu then ran out and pulled Kousuke out the door. "OI!" Kousuke shouted.

Maya blinked her eyes. "Was that Ryu?" She asked Ojii-chan.

"I think so." Ojii-chan said.

- -

Outside, Ryu confronted Kousuke. "YOU TRAITOR! After I told you about Maya-nee you then go on and try to get her as your bride! You're despicable!" Ryu shouted.

"So she's Maya-nee?" Kousuke asked. Ryu nodded. "Look kid, it's not like I want to be here, that Ossan convinced me to come here. That man's influence is strong kid!"

"You're talking about Ojii-chan?" Ryu asked. Kousuke nodded. "You do know he's not middle aged right?" Kousuke nodded. "O . . . K. But yeah, I know what you mean."

"You know what, since you're the team leader, I'll just not go to this interview." Kousuke said. "I guess I should do something nice for you for a change."

"Thanks." Ryu said. Then a man, wearing a white jacket and black pants, came by with a bouquet of flowers.

"Excuse me, is this where I go for the interview?" The man asked. Ryu and Kousuke nodded. The man entered. Then Ryu realized something.

"That man . . . he looked like Raiju." Ryu gasped. "But he's . . . dead isn't he?" Ryu went in again.

Kousuke decided to hide in a tree, then took out a sniper rifle from his trench coat. "I guess I'll just sit here just in case we get attacked, since it seems Ryu thinks that man is evil or something with the way he gasped." He got ready to snipe anything having to do with the Kage Powers.

- -

The man sat down. "It's nice to meet you." This man said.

"Hello, what's your name?" Ojii-chan asked, smiling. Maya didn't really seem to like this.

"My name . . . is Yuki." 'Yuki' said.

"Tell me your interests." Ojii-chan said. "Or rather, tell her."

"I have many interests, it's hard to name them. But there is one thing that I do like . . . is to gain the heart of this young maiden."

"Wow, what a gentleman like response." Ojii-chan remarked. "You should marry this guy, he seems right for you."

"That's what you said about the past five guys." Maya commented.

"In fact . . ." 'Yuki' chuckled. "I want to hear this woman scream for me." He hissed.

"Eh?" Ojii-chan said.

'Yuki' laughed maniacally, then he threw away his outer clothing, revealing him to be . . . RAIJU! He then charged dark energy into his hand. "I want to make you suffer . . . so I can break Kodenred's heart!"

Maya knew this was going to get dangerous, she tried to scream, but she was frozen in terror. Ryu then however came to her rescue and he kicked Raiju on the head. Ryu landed fine, then got into battle stance. "You want her, you go through me first." Ryu said, glaring at Raiju.

"Ryu." Maya gasped.

Then Ojii-chan held Maya's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said. He and Maya ran out.

Raiju grabbed Ryu's chest. "You know what, I'll just stop your heart right here right now!" Raiju charged dark energy into his hands.

"GAH!" Ryu screamed, coughing in pain.

Then Ryuuji kicked down the door. "Ore SANJOU!" Ryuuji then fired his Kodenbuster at Raiju, shooting Raiju at the hands. Then a second Kodenbuster came flying at Ryuuji from outside from the Hikoden's green fins. "And this is Sempai's Buster. I'll defeat you with Sempai's memory within me!" He then dual fired at Raiju after Raiju dropped Ryu.

Ryu tried catching his breath. He then kicked Raiju, only from Raiju to use Ryu as a shield.

"Do you want to shoot this boy?" Raiju asked menacingly, knowing full well that Ryu is Ryuuji's son.

"Well course I won't shoot this boy, he's my most challenging rival." Ryuuji replied. Raiju was not expecting that response.

- -

Outside, Maya eventually stopped to catch her breath. She turned behind her. "Eh? Where's Ojii-chan?"

Ojii-chan ran back to the place. Shinji appeared next to him. "And how could you not recognize that man?" Shinji asked, glaring at Ojii-chan.

"Sorry, got too excited." Ojii-chan replied.

"Ryu and Ryuuji are inside, let's help them." Shinji suggested. Ojii-chan nodded.

Shinji flicked his wrists, revealing his changers. Ojii-chan took out his changer orb from his suit. "RELEASE!" The two shouted.

"Power of the Oni Tiger Clan, Oni Henshin!"

"Howl of the Savage, Sage Henshin!"

The two transformed in a white and black light. Kodenmusha drew his Guan Dao from thin air while Kodensage drew his sword. They crashed through the wall.

Ojii-chan slashed Raiju from behind, but missed as Raiju teleported from the spot, leaving Ryu. Shinji then tried to multi slash Raiju with the Guan Dao. Raiju dodged, but then Shinji crouched and chopped low. Raiju jumped, then multiple dopplegangers of Raiju appeared around the four fighters. Multiple Kageshis also appeared outside. The real Raiju walked out the door. "Well I'll leave you all to my dopplegangers." He said waving good bye.

"OI! Ryuuji, pursue him!" Ojii-chan commanded Ryuuji. "Me and Shinji will fight these fakes!"

"HAI! O . . ." Ryuuji said but then Ojii-chan shushed Ryuuji. "Ok. Come on Ryu, let's go."

"You're right, I still need to beat him for trying to make Maya-nee scream." Ryu said. He and Ryuuji ran out, but not before Ryu noticed something. "Whose this?" He said pointing at Kodensage.

"Knowledge of the Koden Powers, Kodensage!" Ojii-chan did a Kabuki pose and tried to lower his voice, which worked in tricking Ryu.

"Ok." Ryu said. He and Ryuuji ran out.

Shinji slapped the back of Ojii-chan's head. "BAKA! Why are you giving a roll call while we're surrounded by enemies!"

"Don't we always do that?" Ojii-chan asked.

" . . . Good point."

- -

Ryuuji and Ryu both double rider kicked Raiju, but Raiju quickly recovered. "Ah, so you two have a death wish." He said, charging Kage energy into his hands. "I'll let my Kageshis finish you two first." More Kageshis appeared around them.

"RYU!" Ryuuji threw Ryu his (Ryuuji) katana. "Use it!"

"Yosh!" Ryu shouted. He drew the Katana, and used it like a Chinese Broadsword. "WOI YAH!" Ryu slashed at the Kageshis, while Ryuuji dual fired guns at the Kageshis. Kousuke also provided support from the tree by sniping random Kageshis.

Ryu jumped and kicked off a lamp post, then slashed a Kageshi hard with the Katana. Ryu continued slashing. Then Ryu sheathed the katana. "Ryuuji! Switch!" Ryu threw the katana at Ryuuji.

"OK!" Ryuuji threw the Kodenbusters at Ryu. Ryuuji caught the Katana, then drew the sword. Ryuuji held the sword with both hands. "Ikuzo." Ryuuji said. He then kept slashing on and on. "Keep them coming, I'm still not satisfied." He kept slashing each Kageshi charging at him. Ryuuji parried a lance thrust. Then Ryuuji broke the lance and slashed the Kageshi trying to stab him.

Ryu caught the twin Kodenbusters. He then switched the busters to sword mode. "IKUZO!" He dual wielded his swords and slashed skillfully. "You're not getting by me!" He slashed some Kageshis around him, then ran straight, slashing each Kageshi in his way.

Ryuuji then held out a hand. "HAH!" He created a flame stream burning the Kageshis around. "Yataze!"

Kousuke jumped down from the tree, then sniped a Kageshi from point blank range. "Hmph." He then threw away his sniper rifle and drew two rifles from his coat. "Take this." He said charging a burning bullet in his guns. "Fire." He fired two burning bullets, hitting the Kageshis around him and Ryu.

"Thank you." Ryu said. He continued slashing.

- -

Shinji slashed at the dopplegangers and Kageshis. "They're still coming!" He shouted. He then stabbed the ground. "Oni BREAK!" A white light then emerged under the Kageshis around him and they were struck by a tiger shape and then an oni shape.

Ojii-chan kept slashing. He jumped on top of the table, flipped off the table, and slashed the Kageshis. He then checked his Changer. "Shoot!" He shouted. "My times almost up." He then stabbed the sword into the ground. "SAGE MODE!" The hilt moved to the top of the handle. "SAGE OUGI! Lunar SHOUT!" He then fired a sonic wave from his sword. All the Kageshis and dopplegangers were gone. "Yataze." He said, his suit then forcibly shattered from his body.

"Ojii-chan, there is still some trouble, I will pursue." Shinji said, dashing out.

"You do that." Ojii-chan said panting.

- -

Ryuuji, Ryu, and Kousuke were done. "Now it's just you." Ryu said pointing at Raiju.

"So it is." He said. Then Chrono Kagejyu appeared next to Raiju.

"YOU!" Ryuuji shouted. Chrono ran away on purpose. "COME BACK HERE!" Ryuuji gave chase to Chrono.

"Now, die!" Raiju said, but then Raiju was shot by a dark orb. "WHO!"

(Insert a Dark theme, Kai's theme! If you can think of one) "I won't let you kill my eternal rival." Kai said from a tree. He jumped down. "That honor belongs to me."

"You, do you intend to betray us!?" Raiju screamed.

"Nah, I just don't like you." Kai replied. The two got ready to fight.

"What's this? Internal conflict?" Kousuke asked. Ryu shrugged.

"We'll just have to see who gets the chance to kill Kodenred next time." Raiju said. Then he held his hand to his shadow. "_Come forth, WYVERN JIN!_" He shouted. Then three figures emerged. Three Wyvern Jins, much like the Wyvern Jin that was summoned against the Kodenrangers before. Raiju disappeared.

Kai growled. "You better survive Ryunosuke Rekka!" He then snapped his finger and disappeared in a dark aura.

Maya made her way to the fight. "What's Ryu trying to do!?" She shouted in fear. But then . . .

Ryu and Kousuke got ready to fight, but were then joined by the other rangers. "Oh man, not those things again." Ryn whined.

"No time to complain! HENSHIN DA!" Ryu commanded.

"OH!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"RELEASE! Legend of the Beast, KODEN HENSHIN!" The seven of them transformed in their elements.

Maya was surprised. "Ryu . . . he just transformed."

"So he did." Ojii-chan said walking out. Maya stared at Ojii-chan with wide eyes. "DOH!" Ojii-chan slapped his forehead. Then he flicked Maya's forehead.

"Ow." Maya said rubbing her forehead. "What did you do that for?"

"Damn it, how does Uncle Strange Man-san do it?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"Gentle Technique, Kodengreen!"

"Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

"Shining Will, Kodensilver!"

"Burning Technique, Kodengold!"

"The elemental power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of justice! Elemental Sentai, KODENRANGERS!"

The Wyvern Jins grew in an instant. "IKUZO!" Ryu commanded.

- -

Ryuuji chased the Chrono Kagejyu, but then time stopped without him realizing. Chrono smashed Ryuuji on the gut with the staff. "GAH!" Ryuuji shouted in pain, holding his gut in pain. Time froze again, and Ryuuji was bashed on his chin. "AHH!" Ryuuji shouted in intense pain. Even more hits, and Ryuuji couldn't counter. Ryuuji was beat. "Damn it." He said.

Chrono appeared in front of him. "Now you know the differences of our strength." He said. "If you die, my job will be done." He said as if Ryuuji dies right now, then Ryu's existence will be null. Chrono froze time once more, and was about to finish Ryuuji off, but then Shinji parried Chrono's attack. "WHAT!" Chrono jumped back.

"Byakko Ougi, Clock Out." Shinji said. "Your time tricks are not getting to me."

"I see. KOE!" Chrono thrust at Shinji, but Shinji kept parrying.

"Too slow!" Shinji shouted, he then slashed Chrono and stabbed the ground with the Guan Dao. "Seigi Byakko Kenpo, BYAKKO DAN!" He then charged white light into his hands and fired out a Kodentiger projection at the Kagejyu.

Kodentiger clawed at Chrono, then rammed Chrono. Time moved again.

"You won today, but I'll get you next time!" Chrono teleported off.

"Ryuuji, you ok?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Ryuuji said. Then he fell into a sleep as he was beat.

"Rest well young warrior." Shinji said, carrying Ryuuji behind him.

- -

Bursttohja had an easy time dealing with one of the Wyvern Jins. "HAH!" Bursttohja slapped the Wyvern Jin with the fan. Then stabbed the Wyvern Jin with the spear. "HAH!" Bursttohja threw the Wyvern Jin down.

Tenkoden was able to blast the second Wyvern Jin without trouble. "Here we go!" Tenkoden then fired all elements at the Wyvern Jin, blasting it.

However, Ryuoh was having much trouble with the third Wyvern Jin. "Damn it." Ryu growled. Ryuoh tried a punch, but then was lifted and thrown down. "GAH!" Ryu shouted in pain.

"RYU!" Ryn cried out. "I need to help him!"

"NO RYN!" Ryu shouted. "You keep helping Shishi-san and the others, I'll deal with this one alone." Ryuoh got up. "I'll finish you!"

Takumi ran to the park. "Oh no, I have to help them." He said bringing out his changer. Then Tak-san came up next to him. "Ikuzo!" Then he realized something. "You know I know who you are right?"

"But do they know?" Tak-san directed Takumi's attention to the reader.

"What are you looking at?" Takumi said trying to see what was there.

"Never mind, let's go." Tak-san replied.

"RELEASE!" The two shouted.

"FORCE OF THE SAVAGE!"

"FANG OF THE SAGAGE!"

"KNIGHT HENSHIN!"

"GENERAL HENSHIN!"

Kodenknight and Kodengeneral were formed in a bronze and violet light.

"Let's go!" Takumi said.

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"Rhino Rai Jyu!"

"Shark Rai Jyu!"

Then a Bronze mechanical Rhino and Violet and Navy mechanical Shark appeared. Takumi and Tak-san entered the beasts. The Rhino (Similar to Saidian) had a scarlet orb on its back, and two slots next to the orbs for feet to stand on. The Shark had a large fin that pointed forwards. The two beasts made its way towards the battle.

Ryuoh was getting thrown all over! "AHH!" Ryu shouted.

"RYU!" Ryn screamed.

Then Bursttohja fired a bow finisher at the Wyvern Jin that it was fighting. "SHINING JUDGEMENT CROSSER!" The Wyvern Jin was pierced and it exploded, but it left two more Wyvern Jins. Bursttohja was about to shoot the second one, when all of a sudden, Kodenrhino and Kodenshark appeared. "What the?"

Kodenshark rammed the Wyvern Jin about to strike Ryuoh. Kodenrhino slashed the beast with its horn. Ryuoh looked up. The rangers in Tenkoden were surprised.

"Kodenred!" Kodengeneral shouted at Ryu. "Use our power to fight!"

"Yosh." Ryu said. "Double Elemental Buso, Thundering Formation!" Ryuoh jumped on top of Kodenrhino and stood in the two slots. Ryuoh was bolted in. Ryuoh then grabbed a hold of Kodenshark's belly using Kodenshark as a weapon. "Fang Cutter Ryuoh, Blazing Up! Heavy Force Ryuoh, Blazing Up! Ryuoh, THUNDERING FORMATION . . . BLAZING UP!" He got ready to fight. "CHARGE!" Ryu commanded.

"Let's leave Ryu to that beast." Rai said. "And finish ours!"

"OH!"

Tenkoden continued firing the elemental attacks at the second Wyvern Jin.

"TODOMEDA!"

Then Tenkoden glowed various colors, and rammed the Wyvern Jin. The Wyvern Jin exploded.

Thundering Formation Ryuoh charged at the last Wyvern Jin. Ryuoh used Kodenshark's mouth as a Gatling gun. Then when they were close, Kodenrhino launched the Wyvern Jin into the sky. Then Ryuoh cut the beast up with Kodenshark's fin. Then for the finale. "FINAL FIGHTING SPIRIT!" Thundering Formation Ryuoh fired a large beam from the beast mouths of the Kodenjyus, and destroyed the last Wyvern Jin. "Bursttohja, Tenkoden, Ryuoh Thundering Formation . . . Legendary . . . WIN!"

- -

Well the interviews were a bust so Maya currently does not need to have a husband. REJOICE RYU!

Ryu was doing homework in his room, with Maya sitting on his bed. She was quite surprised that Ryu was Kodenred, but she decided not to mention it to Ryu. "Ne Ryu." Maya said. "Do you like me?"

"EH!?" Ryu said turning around. "Well . . . yeah. I mean, I do love you and all . . . but . . ."

"Well just so you know, Ojii-chan decided to cancel my 'wedding day' so I'm still single." She said.

"Thank goodness." Ryu sighed.

"Ne Ryu, have you ever been kissed by a girl?" She asked.

"No . . . not really." Ryu confessed. But he has kissed a guy before.

Maya looked at Ryu, then she turned Ryu around and kissed his lips. He was quite taken back. Maya retracted. "Well, you can't say that anymore." She giggled.

Ryu touched his lips. Then he chuckled. "I guess so." He said.

- -

Rai, in his house and in his bath, reacted. "My 'lover is cheating on me' sense is tingling." Rai said. Then he pondered. "Do I even have a lover?"

- -

KODEN COSPLAY! KAMEN RIDER DEN O!

"Ore . . . SANJOU!" Ryu said. "I'm cosplaying Momotaros and Ryoutaro."

"Let me say this to start, I'm am very . . . strong!" Rai said. "Yuuto and Deneb for me."

"Won't you let me string you along?" Lee said. "Human Urataros for me."

"NAKERUDE!" Takumi shouted. Then he cried. "I don't even know why I'm here and cosplaying human Kintaros."

"Dude, you made yourself cry." Kousuke said. "Can't hear you, and I'm cosplaying human Ryutaros. Still can't hear you." Kousuke held Ryutaros's giant gun in hand.

"I'm Hana." Ryn said.

"I'm Naomi." Karen bowed.

"And I'm Airi." Miku said.

"Don't forget me." Shinji said coming in with feathers. "Advent to the top of the world, I'm Sieg."

"Today we meet new beasts." Ryu said while everyone covered Takumi's ears.

"What?" Takumi asked as he can't hear.

"And what a great formation it creates. I do have to wonder how many more Kodenjyus are out there." Rai said.

"WAH! I want to hear too!" Takumi cried.

"Stop crying." Kousuke said.

"What?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Ryu said. Then Ojii-chan came in eating a bowl of fried rice.

"I'M OWNER! RED TICKET!" Ojii-chan shouted. Then Kousuke started blasting everywhere randomly with the purple gun.

"AHH! RUN AWAY MINNA!" Ryu shouted and everyone did.

"WHAT!?" Takumi shouted, still not hearing. Then he cried. "NAKERUDE! Why am I crying!?"

- -

Koden Life!

Ryu, Ryuuji, Rai, and Kousuke sat down on a round table. The four sighed. "Ojii-chan's influence is strong." They said.

"Why isn't Lee with us?" Rai asked.

"I bet Ojii-chan has yet to influence him." Ryu said.

"I wonder why." Kousuke said.

"Let's check." Ryuuji suggested. The four then got up, and checked up on Lee. Surely enough, even though Lee was with Ojii-chan, Ojii-chan never asked Lee for anything.

"Hey, what's the big deal, why aren't you influencing Lee here?" Ryuuji asked.

Then Ojii-chan took the four, leaving Lee, to a different spot. "Because, the last time I did, he broke my back."

"What did you ask him?" The four asked.

"To massage my back."

The four sweat dropped. "Well . . . even so, Lee's too idiotic to be influenced by someone as cunning as Ojii-chan." Rai remarked.

"Hear hear." Ryu, Ryuuji, and Kousuke nodded.

"How about Shinji?" Ryu asked.

"He's too smart for Ojii-chan." Ryuuji said.

"HEY! I resent that!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"It's the truth." Shinji said walking by.

"DOH!" Ojii-chan slapped his forehead. "MAITAZE!"

"What are you all talking about?" Lee said.

"Nothing."

- -

Ending: Girls' ending.

Well that ends Chapter 19! Hope you like it, and I hope I didn't do anything to make anyone hate this fic. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it!


	20. REVELATION! Ultimate King of Elements!

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references, except most of the characters. Please makes some requests on what you would like to see because I'm really not sure if this fic is enjoyable or not. I take my reader's enjoyment seriously so if there's anything that is disappointing, please don't hesitate to criticize about it.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 20: REVELATION! Ultimate King of Elements!

It was early in the morning, Bursttohja hovered in the air, crossing its arms, it's Kodeneagle Spear sheathed on its back. It stayed still, waiting for an attack. Kousuke and Miku both had their arms crossed. "Hm." Miku reacted. "Ani, behind us." Kousuke nodded.

Bursttohja reacted. Something fast was coming from behind. The object tried to crash into Bursttohja, but Bursttohja dodged. Bursttohja then drew its spear and threw the spear at the object. A red hand grabbed the spear.

"Too slow Sorahane-tachi." Ryu's voice sounded, since the object was Riding Ryuoh. Ryuoh then used the spear as its own weapon. "Thanks for the spear though. IKUZO!" Tenkoden sped up at Bursttohja.

"Don't underestimate us Ryu-kun." Miku said in a teasing tone. Bursttohja flew forward.

Ryuoh tried to stab Bursttohja, however, Bursttohja shifted quickly and flipped around Riding Ryuoh. Then Bursttohja used its Fan weapon attachment to smack Ryuoh. The fan created a large gust of wind which blew Ryuoh off of Tenkoden.

"RYU!" Ryn screamed worryingly.

Ryu looked down. "Geez." He said. Ryuoh dropped the Kodeneagle spear. "Reverse Henkei!" Ryu announced. Ryuoh transformed back into Ryuoh dragon form. Bursttohja quickly swooped down, faster than the speed of light, and reached its spear.

"Thanks for the spear kid." Kousuke mocked what Ryu said earlier. Bursttohja held the spear like a rifle aimed the spear at Ryuoh. "Die." Then solar light entered the spearhead, then the tip fired off a large blast at Ryuoh, which created a small recoil for Bursttohja.

Ryuoh, which was hovering, then transformed. "ELEMENTAL HENKEI!" Ryu announced. Ryuoh fell from its spot and the blast missed Ryuoh. Then Tenkoden quickly swooped under Ryuoh. Ryuoh landed on Tenkoden. "Riding Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Riding Ryuoh flew at Bursttohja.

"You just don't give up." Kousuke smirked. "Try this." Bursttohja then held its left hand, which has the fan attachment, on its chest.

"Elemental Ougi!" Miku announced. "Shining Swipe!" Then the fan enlarged itself in a projection. Bursttohja flapped its fan attachment, smashing Riding Ryuoh and all of the Kodenjyus that created it.

"AHH!" Tenkoden separated into the four Kodenjyus that it was comprised of.

Ryuoh looked around. "Ryn, Gattai Da!" Ryu ordered.

"HM!" Ryn nodded.

"Elemental Gattai! Kodenryuoh!" Kodenhouou attached to the back of Ryuoh. Then the Gauntlet pieces and the helmet detached from Kodenhouou and attached to Ryuoh. "Kodenryuoh, Blazing up!" Kodenryuoh flew around catching the land Kodenjyus that couldn't fly like Kodentenma.

"Thanks Ryu-san." Karen said.

"Much appreciated." Rai said as Kodenryuoh set Kodenkirin and Kodenshishi on the ground. Kodentenma landed.

"Get them Ryu and Ryn!" Lee shouted.

"OH!" Ryu and Ryn nodded. Kodenryuoh flew at Bursttohja. Kodenryuoh slashed at Bursttohja. Bursttohja dodged then speared at Kodenryuoh. Kodenryuoh made a small flip, that allowed for a dodge. Then Kodenryuoh tackled Bursttohja. Bursttohja however quickly got out of the tackle, then flew above Kodenryuoh. Bursttohja stabbed downwards, hitting Kodenryuoh on the back. Ryn felt a lot of pain as Kodenhouou was being stabbed. Then Kodenryuoh quickly turned and parried the stab with the Houou Sword.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu announced, shocking Ryn as Ryu all of a sudden announced the use of an Elemental Hi Ougi. "Kaze Kasai Slash!" Ryuoh slashed in an X style in air really fast.

Bursttohja however flew back. "Elemental Hi Ougi, Shining Judgement Crosser!" Kousuke announced. Bursttohja made one flip in the air and flew back. It then held out its left hand like a hand would be holding a bow. The Kodenhawk fan extended in a projection to a bow shape. Bursttohja used the Kodeneagle spear as an arrow. "FIRE!" Bursttohja fired the weapon at Kodenryuoh. Kodenryuoh was struck down by the Elemental Hi Ougi. Kodenryuoh fell out of the sky.

"RYU-SAN!" Karen screamed.

"RYN!" Rai shouted.

Ryuoh and Kodenhouou detached from each other, and crashed landed. Bursttohja landed, then all the Kodenjyus disappeared. The Yatsude students were in their summer uniforms, which is basically the same uniform except the blazer is now a short sleeved blazer. Miku, who is a Saburo student, is already in her summer uniform, since Saburo have their students wear the uniform when school starts. Ryu got up. "That was a bust." Ryu said.

"Looks like theres are big power difference between you five and us." Kousuke said. He pushed his glasses up his eyes.

"Well thanks for coming for the morning training anyway." Ryu said chuckling a bit.

"Anytime I can beat you up." Kousuke chortled.

Miku jabbed Kousuke's elbow. "Ani, that's really mean." She said. "Besides, we can't have mecha training without you here." Kousuke nodded.

Ryu sighed. "It just proves what I think." He said. "We're just not strong enough to match Bursttohja in strength."

"I don't get it, how can Bursttohja be so strong?" Rai asked. "Elementaltohja was never that strong." He said this as Kousuke threw him back the White Koden Gem.

"Well, anyway, let's go to school now." Ryu said. "It's about to start in a few minutes."

"Well I got to go." Kousuke said. He then walked off with his hands in his pocket. Then he came back and took Miku in his arms and carried her over his shoulder.

"HEY! Let me go!" Miku started flailing on her brother.

"If I do, you'll ditch again." Kousuke said.

"NO I WON'T!" Miku shouted.

"Then you'll have Ryu carry you to school, and I don't like that."

"ANI!" Miku screamed.

The five main Kodenrangers sweat dropped. "Um . . . let's just get to school." Ryu suggested. Rai, Ryn, Karen, and Lee nodded.

- -

Ryu sat back on his chair. "FINALLY! I'm finally early!" He cheered. Even Takeshi-sensei wasn't in the classroom yet.

Ryn came up to Ryu. "Um, Ryu." She said. "Can you give me back the notebook I let you borrow yesterday?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to give it back to you." Ryu said. "It helped me a lot, thanks."

"No problem." Ryn said smiling.

Ryu opened up his school bag. He started searching through his stuff, and found . . . nothing. Ryu froze up. "Ryn . . ." He gasped.

"Hm?"

"Um I . . ."

"What is it?"

"Just . . . please don't overreact."

"Eh?"

"I think I . . . forgot your notebook at home." Ryu confessed. There was a long period of silence between the two.

Ryn then grabbed Ryu by the collar. "HOW COULD YOU!?" She screamed. She started shaking him back and forth. "If I don't turn that in, Takeshi-sensei is going to punish me! He's probably going to make me stay after school and . . . and . . ." Ryn whimpered.

"Don't worry Ryn." Ryu said, taking Ryn's hands off his collar. "I'll get it from the house."

"Eh? How are you going to do that?"

"I'll run." Ryu said. Then Ryu jumped out an open window. Ryn watched him go. "I won't fail you Ryn!"

"Ryu . . . why are you such a nice guy?" Ryn said smiling, then sighing as if enchanted.

- -

Ryu ran to school as fast as he could. "I'm making good time, the bell hasn't even rang yet!" He exclaimed. Then he was chased by a motorcycle gang. "HOLY COW!" Then . . . cows. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT WHEN I SAID THAT!" Then birds attacked him. "HOLY CRUD!" Then little elementary students ran him over as they were getting to school. "YAH!" Ryu got up and ran for it, almost ran over, and Takumi, who was walking on the streets, was ran over by a car and Ryu almost got into that crash. "SORRY TAKUMI-SAN!"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Takumi said calmly as his arms hand over a lamp post. "Now how am I going to get down?"

- -

Ryu slipped on the floor. "WHY IS THE FLOOR ALWAYS WAXED!?" He crashed into the wall.

"You ok Ryu-Oujo sama?" Shinji asked kneeling down to look at Ryu.

"I'M A GUY!" Then Ryu ran back to the classroom.

"Yeah, I pretty much of know that already." Shinji said to himself.

Ryu ran into the classroom, out of breath. "Ryunosuke-kun." Takeshi-sensei said pushing his glasses up his nose. "YOU'RE ONE SECOND LATE!"

"EE!" Ryu shrieked.

Ryn gasped. "Takeshi-sensei, he was trying to help me." Ryn said, seeing the pink notebook in Ryu's hands.

"Late is late." Takeshi-sensei said. "PUNISHMENT!"

- -

Outside the school, Ryuuji was practicing Kendo. Then . . . "KYAHIEEYA!" Ryu's extremely girly shriek sounded loudly. Ryuuji jumped back as the shriek really surprised him. "Maitaze." Ryuuji said hitting his forehead with a fist. Then Ryuuji looked at his fist. "Why did I do that?" Yeah, seeing as how Ryuuji isn't even from a time when a certain purple ranger with a fist habit was active. "And Ryu sure likes to scream girly."

"Who likes to scream girly?" Shinji said popping up to watch Ryuuji practice Kendo.

"KYAHIEEYA!" Ryuuji let out his girly scream. Like father, like son.

- -

Today's punishment, Piko Piko Hammer storm (those red toy hammers). Any time Takeshi-sensei feels like it, he can press a switch on a remote control and Piko Hammers will fall on Ryu from the ceiling. "WHEN WAS THIS INSTALLED!?" Ryu asked while sitting at his desk. Then Piko Piko Hammers fell on Ryu. "Itai."

"Be quiet and do your work." Takeshi-sensei growled.

"Please, let me go, I can't stand anymore brain damage, please, please. Have mercy." Ryu begged.

"PUNISHEMENT!" Takeshi-sensei slammed down on the switch. A lot of Piko Piko Hammers fell on Ryu.

"Itai . . ." Ryu whimpered. Then Piko Piko Hammers fell on Takeshi-sensei.

"Damn bug in the system." Takeshi-sensei whimpered.

"That's just weird . . ." Ryn remarked.

"Ryu-san, you ok?" Karen asked.

"I've been better." Ryu said. Then he and Takeshi-sensei both fainted from massive Piko Piko Hammer beatings.

"RYU!" Ryn shrieked. She tried shaking Ryu awake. "Ryu, Ryu, wake up!"

"LUCKY BASTARD!" The guys in the class screamed.

- -

After school . . .

"Ryu, you sure you're ok?" Ryn asked as they were walking home. Miku, Rai, and Reika joined as well.

"I'm pretty sure I am." Ryu said. "Geez, I think it'll be funny telling Maya how Takeshi-sensei is like in the present." Ryu chuckled. Maya was once Takeshi-sensei's student.

"Man, I don't remember Takeshi-sensei ever being this mean." Rai said.

"What are you talking about, he used to spank me all the time." Lee mentioned.

"Well . . . you . . . now that I think about it, he did." Rai said.

"Is he even allow to do that?" Reika asked.

"I think he actually is." Karen replied.

"Oh well . . ." Ryu shrugged. "Time to train again."

"What!?" Rai, Ryn, Karen, and Lee shouted.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"We don't have the power to match Bursttohja." Ryu said. "We need to keep training, to get stronger, in order to defeat the Kagejyus."

"Ryu, you've been trying to train for days." Ryn said. "And it seems like you only want to train yourself."

"Huh?"

"Remember today, when Bursttohja stabbed Kodenryuoh?" Ryn asked.

"What about it?" Ryu asked.

"When the stab struck, you quickly shifted so that I didn't get hurt." Ryn said. "You got to stop pushing us away, even if you want to train, we want to train with you. We want to get stronger along with you."

"But you guys are plenty strong already, and I'm Kodenred, I have to protect you all. I have to get stronger, if I don't, there is no hope." Ryu said. Then Ryn grabbed Ryu's hand.

"Oh no, if this training is just for yourself, then I'm going to make sure you don't get any training in." Ryn said. She then ran off with Ryu.

"OI!" Ryu shouted. "Where are you taking me!?"

Ryn turned to look at Ryu. She stuck her tongue out. "It's a secret."

Miku started steaming. "That girl . . . taking advantage of Ryu when she has the chance."

Rai sighed. "So, lost the girl you like already huh?" Lee teased.

Rai punched Lee hard on the face. "Don't mention it." Rai growled.

- -

Ryn took Ryu to the café. She and Ryu took a seat and ordered, though Ryn did the ordering. "What are we doing here?" Ryu asked.

"Date." Ryn said.

"EH!" Ryu shouted.

"Relax, it's not like that." Ryn said. "Mostly." She muttered. Then she spoke up again. "I just need you to relax. You haven't been relaxing lately."

"Come on, Maya-nee was attacked, and now I'm not even strong enough to protect you guys."

"Stop berating yourself." Ryn retorted. "You're doing a fine job protecting everyone. But . . . I always worry that you'll hurt yourself." Ryn really looked sad right now.

"Come on, as long as none of you are hurt, I'm just fine." Ryu said. Then Ryn slapped Ryu hard on the cheek. There were tears in Ryn's eyes.

"But I'm not." Ryn said. "Everyday, every time when you push yourself, I always see you hurt. I can't bear to see you like that. Please Ryu, stop pushing yourself. Please, I don't want to see you constantly get hurt."

"Aye, stop worrying about it." Ryu sighed. "I really hate to see you cry."

Ryn looked down, so as to avoid eye contact with Ryu. "Baka." She whispered.

- -

Since Ryn took off with Ryu, Rai and the others decided to take on a training of their own. Reika sat down and watched. Miku was kind of the coach. "You guys have been training for a while now." Miku said. "And this training has also strengthen your link with your elements. Now I want to see what you can do."

Rai punched his fist into his palm. "Here I go." He said. "Lee, KOE!" Rai then charged lightning into his hands.

Lee swung his hands. Then water surrounded Lee and created an ice wall. Rai then charged forwards. Rai used the lighting in a fist attack. Rai was able to shatter Lee's Ice wall, but the impact really hurt and shocked Rai's hand.

"Damn." Rai grunted.

"You ok?" Lee asked. Rai nodded.

"Still needs work." Rai said.

"Don't push yourself Kaicho." Karen said.

"Yeah." Rai said. "Man, my hand feels numb."

- -

Ryn drank her strawberry juice. Ryu simply sat down and ate nor drink nothing, but Ryu paid for everything. "You know you didn't have to pay for that." Ryn said.

"I want to, is that a problem?" Ryu asked. Ryn shook her head. The two decided they should get home at this time. As they walked, however, their Koden Gems started reacting.

- -

Karen created vines from the ground which binded Lee where he stood. Lee then created a water geyser from the ground. Rai took the time to recover his feeling to his fist. As they trained, a moving shadow neared Reika. A figure emerged from the shadow. Reika felt something behind her and turned.

"Boo." The figure was that of Raiju, a doppleganger of him to be exact.

Reika screamed, alerting Rai. "REIKA!" Rai shouted and turned to face his sister's direction.

"Onii-chan, help me." Reika whimpered as Raiju held her around the neck. Raiju had a projection blade in his hands.

"Let go of her!" Rai shouted. Lee, Karen, and Miku stood by at ready.

"Heh, you think I would?" Raiju asked sarcastically. "I was interrupted last time, and I haven't gotten a decent scream from anyone in a while. I think I'll kill this girl first, and have her scream her last scream of despair." Raiju chuckled maniacally. Reika whimpered, fearing for her life.

Rai growled. "Damn you bastard." He said, taking out his Green Koden Gem from his pocket.

"If you want her to live, I wouldn't suggest you to henshin right now." Raiju smiled insanely. "I think you and I know the answer to that."

"Yeah, and the answer is that I'm going to get my sister out of there." Rai said, dashing towards Raiju.

"Kaicho!" Karen shouted in surprise.

"Heh." Raiju chuckled. Then he fired dark lighting from his hands. "You think a lowly human like you can hit me."

"I may be no Ryu, but I will show you just how strong I am!" Rai then jumped and used magnetism to dodge the lighting. Rai attached to a metal lamp post. Then Rai got off and jumped towards Raiju. Rai then charged lightning into his hands. "TAKE THIS!" Rai then thrust his fist into the back of Raiju, where the heart is located.

Raiju was zapped. "Too bad there's no heart for you to stop." Raiju said, taking the zap like it was nothing.

"That's not what it was supposed to do!" Rai shouted. Rai then increase the strength of the lightning. Then Raiju's whole body was shocked, only his body. His hands became numb, releasing Reika. Rai then grabbed Raiju's numb body by the shoulders, and threw Raiju behind him. "Reika, run to somewhere safe." Reika nodded and ran. Rai turned to face Raiju. Lee, Karen, and Miku joined up.

Raiju got up. He then laughed maniacally. "Really, really not bad." Raiju said. "I didn't know any of you had such a strong bond to your elements." Then Raiju covered his face. "Now . . . you die." His skin started to crack, layers of his body started shattering from his body. It turned into a black Hawk Kagejyu.

"Koe." The Kagejyu was a new being, not a Raiju doppleganger. Raiju's dopplegangers have the ability to shatter the outer body to create a new Kagejyu.

Each Kodenranger took out their Koden Gems. "Henshin Da!" Rai shouted. The four of them prepared their henshin.

"RELEASE! Legend of the beast! Koden Henshin!"

- -

Ryu and Ryn ran to the area of disturbance. A black Rhino Kagejyu was terrorizing citizens. "Ryn, IKUZO!" Ryu shouted.

The two grabbed their Koden Gems from the air. "RELEASE! Legend of the Beast! Koden Henshin!" The two transformed in their elements. "Kodenstaffs, Rod Mode!" The two then jumped and thrust their rods at the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu grabbed the rods in his hands. "I was expecting you." The Kagejyu said . . . IN RAIJU'S VOICE! This was a doppleganger that transformed into a Kagejyu too! Then the Kagejyu pushed the rods, hitting Ryu and Ryn in the chests.

"GAH!" Ryu and Ryn shouted in pain, sparks flying off their suits. Then the Rhino Kagejyu continued to pummel Ryn.

"RYN!" Ryu shouted running to try to protect Ryn. Then Ryu was bashed away by a fist from the Kagejyu. Ryu flew into a wall, creating a small crack on where he crashed.

The Kagejyu then dashed at Ryu with its horned head pointed at Ryu. Then Ryn ran in front of the Kagejyu to protect Ryu. "What did I tell you about protecting others!?" Ryn shouted. "I told you, I can take care of myself." Ryn then summoned her Houou Blade bow and slashed the Kagejyu.

"But Ryn, you're hurt!" Ryu shouted. Ryn was then thrown away from the spot.

Ryn screamed and crash landed on the ground. Ryu ran to try to protect Ryn. Ryu covered Ryn's body before the Kagejyu could kick Ryn, but Ryu ended up getting kicked, into the air

Then the Kagejyu morphed back into a Raiju doppleganger. The doppleganger Kagejyus can morph back to the Raiju form anytime they want. The Kagejyu fired dark lightning from the left hand and dark fire from the right, striking Ryu with both attacks.

"GWAH!" Explosions exploded off of Ryu's body. Ryu crash onto the road. His suit dematerialized form a red light. Ryu's body was in pain, blood streamed down his head and mouth.

"RYU!" Ryn cried. "I told you, stop hurting yourself trying to protect others." Inside her helmet, she was crying. "I hate it . . . I hate to see you get hurt . . . I hate it . . . why won't you think about yourself?"

"Stop worrying about him when you have me to worry about." The Raiju doppleganger said. He then morphed back into the Rhino Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu charged at Ryn. Ryn stood up, and aimed her bow. When the Kagejyu was close, Ryn fired her bow at the horn. Then she kicked the Kagejyu, slashing the Kagejyu after her kick connected. She was about to prepare her Hissatsu Waza. However, the Kagejyu reverted back to Raiju, then disappeared. "WHAT!?" Ryn looked around trying to find Raiju, then the doppleganger appeared behind her.

"I think I'll try that trick out." Raiju said, charging lightning into his hands, the same way Rai was using it. Raiju then jabbed Ryn in the back.

Ryn was shocked all over, even more violently then what Rai did to Raiju. Ryn screamed loudly, then her suit dematerialized in a pink light. Raiju then grabbed Ryn by the neck, turning her face to see him.

"What a cute girl." Raiju chuckled. "So innocent, so young . . . such despair from your screams will be delicious." Raiju then looked at Ryu after hearing Ryu moving.

Ryu struggled to get up. "Let go of her." Ryu grunted.

"HEH!" Raiju huffed. "You're always in my way aren't you? When I wanted that scream from that woman, you just had to interrupt me. Always in my way." Then Raiju snapped his free fingers. Dark lightning came down on Ryu from the sky.

"RYU!" Ryn screamed. She started crying. "Ryu . . . no." Ryu was getting hurt. He's always gotten hurt, trying to protect others. No matter what Ryn does, it always seems like Ryu will get hurt. Blood was dripping from his head. He fell down, his body unmoving.

- -

Rai, Lee, and Karen were having trouble with the black Hawk Kagejyu. "So strong." Rai said, slashing at it with the Kodenbuster blade. Miku was not really having trouble.

"Too bad." The Kagejyu said after Lee and Karen slashed him once on the shoulders from behind.

Then Rai jabbed the Kodenbuster gun barrel at the Kagejyu's chest. "TAKE THIS!" Karen and Lee slashed down while Rai fired a blast from the gun. The Kagejyu however then spun like the attacks were nothing and blew Rai, Lee, and Karen away.

Miku dashed at the Kagejyu and slashed the Kagejyu with the Hawk Feather Fans. She kept slashing. Then a spearhead flew at the Kagejyu. Kodengold then appeared behind the Kagejyu and slashed. Kousuke Sorahane has arrived.

"Seems this might be trouble." Kousuke said. Miku nodded. He turned to Rai. "Seems you need help." Rai nodded.

"Thanks." Rai said.

Then the Kagejyu flew out of the park. "Pursue." Miku said. The rangers chased the Kagejyu.

- -

Ryn was choking in Raiju's grip. "Now . . . since he's not here to interrupt . . . I WANT YOUR DESPAIR!" Raiju then charged dark energy into his free hand, and was about to jab it into Ryn's gut. Ryn whimpered, knowing that this was the end of her.

_Ryu . . . I'm sorry._ Ryn thought. _I hated seeing you get hurt . . . yet I can't do anything to protect you. I'm so sorry. I really am. I should've been the one to get stronger. You're wrong Ryu, you're the strong one. I was the one in need of training. Everybody, they kept getting stronger. I'm afraid . . . I was only dragging you down. You kept wanting to protect me, and I needed protection because I was weak. I dragged you down. It's all my fault that you keep getting hurt. I'm . . . sorry._

Then Ryu sharply opened his eyes, which were now red in color. He then got up. A really big Rainbow Flare surrounded him. "RYN!" Ryu shouted. He then dashed quickly, then kicked Raiju hard on the head. Ryu grabbed Ryn out of Raiju's hands, then kicked Raiju away. Ryu held Ryn bridal style. Ryu was panting heavily.

Ryn stared surprisingly at Ryu's now red eyes. Ryu looked at Ryn. "You ok?" Ryu asked. Ryn nodded. "Baka." Ryu in an instant said. "Don't think lowly of yourself." Ryu said.

_EH!? _Ryn thought. _Did I say all that out loud?_

Ryu smiled. "You're strong Ryn." Ryu said. "And I want to protect you. I'm sorry if I keep getting hurt protecting you, and I'm sorry that I always make you worry. But . . . I'll always protect that which I want to protect. Please . . . let me become stronger, and in turn, let us become stronger together."

"Ryu . . ."

"Promise Ryn, that you'll allow me to become stronger." Ryu said. "You keep getting stronger everyday, and I want to make sure you stay safe so you can continue to become stronger. That goes for everyone, and what I want to protect. Promise me that when you're in trouble, that you'll let me help, and I'll promise you that I'll try not to get hurt."

Ryn nodded. Then she held out a pinky. "You want to swear on that?" She asked. Ryu then held out his own pinky and the two pinky swear.

"You two done yet?" Raiju said getting up. His body shattered revealing the Rhino Kagejyu.

"I'll make sure you die." The Kagejyu growled.

The Hawk Kagejyu landed next to the Rhino Kagejyu. "And I'll make sure it happens."

Ryu set Ryn down. Rai and the others came running.

"RYN! You ok?" Rai asked running up to Ryn. Ryn nodded. Then Rai noticed the rainbow flare surrounding Ryu. "Ryu!?"

Ryu walked forward, his steps creating flames on the ground. "You . . . you hurt Ryn." Ryu growled. "I won't . . . I won't . . . I WON'T FORGIVE THAT!" Ryu then screamed to the heavens. "I will protect . . . I will protect everyone I can!" His gem then flew around him, realizing Ryu's drive to fight. Then two little red wings emerged from the gem. This really shocked the Kodenrangers, especially Miku and Kousuke.

"Ani, what is that?" Miku asked Kousuke.

"I have absolutely no idea." Kousuke gasped.

Ryu then stopped screaming. He then grabbed hold of his gem. "Release! Wings of Legend! Winged Koden Henshin!" Ryu then inserted the gem into his changer. A bright light emerged from Ryu. Armor pieces flew around Ryu. Ryu's Kodenred suit formed over his body, save for the helmet. Ryuoh flew around Ryu. The armor pieces attached to Ryu. "Never get in my way." Ryu growled. "I'll destroy anybody that I see as an enemy." Flames scattered. Ryuoh bit down, creating a modified version of the Kodenred helmet. The Kodenred suit now had red gauntlet and red leg braces. He had sharp shoulder pads. His helmet now had golden highlights on it. His back now projected ten fiery wings.

"The Blazing Soul is an Undying Flame, BLAZING KODENRED!" Ryu announced.

"Is this . . . a power up?" Ryn asked.

- -

Kai sharply opened his eyes. Then he smiled maniacally. "So . . . he's now using that power again." Then he laughed insanely. "Just what I would expect from my eternal rival!"

- -

The Kagejyus stepped back. "How, what kind of power is that!?" Rhino shouted.

"It doesn't matter." The Hawk Kagejyu then grabbed Rhino's shoulder. "We'll kill him regardless." The Hawk Kagejyu then merged with the Rhino Kagejyu. The Kagejyus then became a new Kagejyu. It looked like the Hawk Kagejyu with the Rhino's horn and fists, but the legs of the Hawk and the wings. The combo Kagejyu bashed its fists together.

Ryu stared at the Kagejyu. Ryu then walked forward. The Kagejyu charged, only for Ryu to punched the Kagejyu calmly. Then Ryu continued with a few more punches. Then a kick. Ryu then flipped and his fiery wings slashed the Combo Kagejyu. Ryu then brought out his Twin Dragon Jians, and continued slashing wildly.

Ojii-chan ran over to the other rangers. "Holy cow! I felt a large surge of power coming here and it turns out its Ryu! Wait, that's Ryu right?" He asked. The others nodded. "Hot dang! What is that power!?"

Ryu continued slashing, then Ryu slashed upwards, launching the Kagejyu into the air. Ryu then grabbed the Kagejyu's neck, and flew high. "Blazing Kodenjyu Ougi!" Ryu announced. "Tenrai Kick!" Ryuoh flew around Ryu, then fired a large fire stream, launching Ryu down. Ryu kicked the Kagejyu down to the ground. Ryu then jumped off.

"I'm still alive." The Kagejyu said. "Kage Ougi!"

"No you don't!" Ryu retorted. He held his swords together. Then a large magic circle surrounded him and the Kagejyu.

"NANDA!?" The Kagejyu couldn't move.

"Blazing Tenrai . . OUGI!" Ryu combined his two swords into one dragon shaped handle Calibur. Large fire dragons emerged from the circle and burned the Kagejyu and launched the Kagejyu into the air. Ryu jumped into the air. "HEAVENS FLAME!" Ryu slashed downwards, crushing the Kagejyu with the blade. The blade then created more fire dragons, burning the Kagejyu. "HISSTASU! BLAZING ZAN!" An explosion exploded on the Kagejyu. Ryu jumped back, and walked away.

The others ran to him. "Ryu-san, that was amazing!" Karen exclaimed.

"And such cool wings!" Lee said touching Ryu's wings, only to find out that the wings were projections . . . and hot. "ACHI!"

"Ryu . . . you're ok right?" Ryn asked.

"I think so." Ryu said. "I feel tired though . . ."

"Usually what happens when you use a power up." Rai said. "But taking all the glory for yourself, now thats mean."

"HEY!" The Kagejyu got up. "I'm still not done yet!"

Ryu turned to face the Kagejyu. "Ryn, let's finish him." Ryn nodded.

"Koden Henshin!" Ryn transformed.

Then all the Kodenrangers pushed the second button on their changers. "KODEN BAZOOKA" The rangers took their positions.

Ryn and Karen inserted the gems in their respective slots. Ryu inserted his Winged Red Koden Gem into the Bazooka head. The Seven Rangers charged energy into the bazooka.

"Todomeda!" Ryu shouted. Ten wings appeared behind the Bazooka.

"TENRAI ELEMENTAL SUPER OUGI!" They all announced. "Super . . . Elemental . . . Kodenjyu . . . BREAK!" Ryu pulled the trigger, firing all seven gems.

The gems then turned into the Kodenjyus they represented, roared their animal roars, and crashed into the Kagejyu.

"GWAH!" The Kagejyu screamed. "I shall not die! I will destroy you all!" The Kagejyu then grew on his will power, but not before taking damage from the attack.

"IKUZO!" Ryu shouted looking up. "Let's show him the power of the Kodenjyus!"

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"RYU RAI JYU!"

"SHISHI RAI JYU!"

"TENMA RAI JYU!"

"KIRIN RAI JYU!"

"HOUOU RAI JYU!"

"HAWK RAI JYU!"

"EAGLE RAI JYU!"

"TIGER RAI JYU!" Ryu, Rai, and Kousuke shouted. Ojii-chan dashed away before he could be stepped on.

"Elemental Gattai!" Miku and Kousuke announced. Bursttohja was formed.

"Elemental Gattai!" Ryu and Ryn shouted. Kodenryuoh was formed.

The Kagejyu however gave both giants trouble. The Kagejyu bashed Kodenryuoh on the chest, and then flew and grabbed Bursttohja and threw Bursttohja out of the sky. Kodenryuoh tried to slash the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu dodged and kicked Kodenryuoh away. Kodenshishi tried to bite the Kagejyu, only for the Kagejyu to grab Kodentenma and throw it at Kodenshishi. Kodenkirin fired yellow orbs at the Kagejyu, but the Kagejyu grabbed the orbs and threw it back at Kodenkirin.

"So tough!" Lee commented.

"Don't give up!" Ryu commanded. "He's just another Kagejyu."

"But even Bursttohja is having trouble." Karen remarked.

"We can't keep relying on Bursttohja for most of the battles!" Ryu shouted. "We also can't keep relying on others! We have to fight our battles! This is our battle! We must fight on!"

"Ryu is right." Ryn said. "We have to continue fighting!"

"If you're not going to give up, then I'll keep fighting even if it kills me." Rai said.

"They've really grown a lot." Ojii-chan said. Ryu then let out a war cry, creating a rainbow flare around Kodenryuoh. This shocked Ojii-chan. "NANI!? RYU!"

"What?" Ryu looked down.

"When did you learn to use the Rainbow Flare!?" Ojii-chan asked. "And why is it so big!?" _Ryuuji's was never that big!_

- -

Raiju sharply opened his eyes. "That boys Rainbow Flare is . . . so powerful." He gasped.

"Heh." Kai was in Raiju's temple. "I let him keep that Flare just to make sure he gets stronger. Never expected him to finally use it like that."

"You let him keep that flare!?" Raiju shouted. "You knew! And you let him make it bigger!"

"Now . . . say good bye to your Kagejyu." Kai chuckled. "Ryu is my rival, I will be the one to best that power of his!"

- -

"What do you mean?" Ryn asked Ojii-chan.

"That flare contains a great power inside itself!" Ojii-chan explained. "You need to figure it out!"

Ryu looked at his hands. His hands made another rainbow flare. "Yosh!" He said. Then he looked at the land Kodenjyus. "Minna, let's Gattai!"

"HUH!?" Rai, Karen, and Lee shouted.

"That's right, with the way the Kodenjyus are positioned, we should be able to gattai." Ryn said. She held her gem over Ryu's control orb. Ryu held his gem over his control orb. The other main Kodenrangers placed their gems over their respective control orbs.

"You sure this will work?" Rai asked Lee and Karen.

"I hope it does." Lee said.

"I thought Ojii-chan said that Ryuoh can't handle combining with more than two Kodenjyus." Karen commented.

"Ani, are they trying to . . ." Miku asked.

"It looks like it." Kousuke said.

"YAH!" The five main Kodenrangers shouted.

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" Ryu and Ryn announced.

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" Rai, Lee, and Karen shouted.

Kodenryuoh flew over the land Kodenjyus as they ran. Then Kodentenma and Kodenkirin turned into the leg parts and Kodenryuoh combined with the legs. Kodenshishi jumped then separated into the armor parts. Kodenshishi combined with Kodenryuoh. Rai, Lee, and Karen entered Ryu's cockpit.

"KodenElementalOh!" The five rangers shouted. "BLAZING UP!"

The Kagejyu stepped back. "What the!? Why do you keep getting stronger!"

"Because we have things we need to protect!" Ryu shouted.

"And we'll punish you evildoers for trying to hurt those things!" Ryn shouted.

KodenElementalOh held the Shishi Saber with the right hand and the Houou Sword with the left.

KodenElementalOh flew at the Kagejyu, then slashed twice with both swords. Then kicks, then two blazing slashes. The Kagejyu staggered.

"You think that's something to be afraid of?" Kousuke asked. "This is what you should be fearing!"

"Bursttohja! Burst MODE!" Miku and Kousuke announced. Bursttohja started glowing a gold and silver light, then the light shattered. Kodeneagle was fiery, and Kodenhawk was shining. They were now Kodenfirebird and Kodenshinebird. Kodentiger was glowing too. "Radianttohja, SHINING UP!"

Radianttohja flew at the Kagejyu, stabbing and slashing in a blinding blur. Then Radianttohja slashed the Kagejyu into the sky.

"RYU-KUN! Finish it!" Miku shouted.

"OH!" Ryu shouted. KodenElementalOh flew up, and started slashing on and on and on. Then KodenElementalOh kicked the Kagejyu down to the ground. KodenElementalOh landed fine. "Let's finish this!" Ryu then pushed the Control Orb with both hands. Out came two human sized versions of the Shishi Saber and the Houou Sword. Ryu placed the bottom of the swords together, creating a double sided sword. "Koden Elemental Ken!" Ryu announced.

"Legendary Elemental Hi Ougi!" The five announced.

"Radiant Hi Ougi!" Kousuke and Miku shouted. "Shining Flare!" Then Radianttohja stabbed the Kagejyu, then slashed multiple times with the fan attachment. These stabs and slashes created a star sign around the Kagejyu. Then Radianttohja fired the spear like a bow stabbing through the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu however still stood.

"This is the end no matter what!" Ryu shouted.

"Legendary, Elemental . . . ZAN!" KodenElementalOh slashed upwards with the bottom blade, the Houou Sword, then downwards with the top blade, which was the Shishi Saber. This created a X sign. Then KodenElementalOh kept slashing with the Koden Elemental Ken on and on and on. Then KodenElementalOh separated the two swords, then slashed one final X shape and then slashed once at the same time with both blades. The Kagejyu was sliced the pieces.

The Kagejyu screamed and exploded. KodenElementalOh turned around, letting the explosions explode. Radianttohja stood next to KodenElementalOh. "Radianttohja, KodenElementalOh . . . Legendary . . . WIN!"

- -

The seven rangers were back on the ground, and Ojii-chan was lying down on the floor. It looked like he was dead. There was sign on the ground. The words written on the sign were, "I have seen such a beautiful combination. My life is complete . . . good bye . . . world!"

"OJII-CHAN!" Lee ran up to Ojii-chan. He shook the old man. "Wake up, wake up! You can't die yet! No NO NO NO! You can't die yet!"

"Oi Ojii-chan, wake up. Maya's cooking tonight and wants you to eat with us." Ryu said.

"Ok." Ojii-chan got up.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!?" Lee shouted. Everyone ignored Lee.

Then Ojii-chan held Ryu's shoulder. "What is it?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing." Ojii-chan said. _You're really becoming as strong as your father._ Ojii-chan thought. _You really are your father's son._

- -

After dinner, Ryu, Ryn, Lee, Karen, Miku, and Rai who was invited for dinner with Reika, gathered up in Ryu's room. "I wonder what they're doing." Maya said to Ojii-chan. She and Reika were washing the dishes together.

"Private stuff." Ojii-chan said. "Think about it, three guys, three girls, think about the possibilities."

Maya did, and then misunderstood Ojii-chan. Reika did too, but it was because of the way Ojii-chan said the words. "YOU'RE SO PERVERTED!"

"NANI!?"

In Ryu's room . . . "Wow, so our arsenal has increased by a whole lot." Lee said. "What with the new combination."

"Now all of us can participate in the giant battles." Karen squealed.

"This is good." Rai said. "This is good."

Ryu was asleep in bed though. "Poor Ryu, tiring himself out today." Ryn said. She stroked Ryu's hair, then she noticed Miku's hand stroking Ryu's face. Ryn glared at Miku.

"What, he's cute when his asleep." Miku said grinning to Ryn. "Are you jealous you didn't touch his face?" Ryn growled.

"You two, please don't fight." Karen whimpered.

"Ooh, cat fight." Lee said. "Tear each others shirts apart!"

Rai punched Lee. "You pervert."

"Come on, you know you want to see them topless." Lee smirked. Rai growled and blushed. Then Rai violently attacked Lee. The noise was so loud in the room.

Ryu sprang up from his bed. "Uh oh." Everyone save for Ryu said. Ryu looked at everyone, and his eyes were red.

"Oi, all of you, mind if you be quiet." Ryu said, but it didn't seem like Ryu was himself . . . almost like he was that other person inside his head. Ryu went back to sleep.

Everyone did be quiet, then Ryn remembered about Ryu's red eyes. "Do you think we all could use that power up Ryu used?" Ryn asked.

"It could be possible, but I don't think Ryu even knows how he used it in the first place." Rai said.

"We have so much to learn." Karen said.

"Oh well, I'll learn just for Ryu-kun." Miku said. Ryn growled loudly at Miku.

"Cat fight . . ." Lee squealed crossing his fingers.

- -

KODEN COSPLAY!

"Wataru Kurenai!" Ryu shouted.

"Otoya Kurenai!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Cosplay, SANJOU!"

"It's just the two of us." Ryu said.

"Cosplaying as Father and Son!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Which they are." Ojii-chan said wheeling by on a moped.

"Huh?"

"Whatever." Ryu said shaking his head. "Today our team discovered a new formation, KodenElementalOh!"

"Yeah." Ryuuji snickered. "With the help of the Rainbow Flare! What a girly name!" He laughed uncontrollably.

"HEY!" Ryu screamed. "There's nothing girly about a rainbow!"

"He's right you know." Ojii-chan said to Ryuuji, wheeling by on the moped.

"Huh?"

"Whatever." Ryuuji shook his head. "At least it has an alternate name, the Elemental Flare."

"That is so generic." Ryu commented. "I just have to wonder how many more formations there are to discover and how many more Kodenjyus we haven't seen yet."

"Tons." Ojii-chan said wheeling by on his moped.

"That's it!" Ryu and Ryuuji screamed. "This was only supposed to be the two of us!" Ryu and Ryuuji shouted. "LET'S GET HIM!"

"I'm out of here." Ojii-chan said wheeling faster as Ryu and Ryuuji chased him. "Those two really are father and son."

- -

Koden Life!

Ryuuji spied on Ryu. Everywhere Ryu went, Ryu encountered females, and Ryuuji hated how Ryu did not take advantage of this. "THAT'S IT!" Ryuuji shouted frustrated. He grabbed Ryu and slapped Ryu.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?" Ryu shouted. Then Ryuuji spanked Ryu. Ryu cried. "Why did you do that!?"

"Because you're so useless!" Ryuuji shouted, giving Ryu more parental punishment. Ryu cried more.

"WHY! WHY! WHY!?" Ryu wailed.

"Because you're life is like a dating Sim and you're not taking advantage of it!"

Then Ryu stopped crying and beat Ryuuji up. "WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Look." Ryuuji said getting up. "You got the childhood friend, the shy innocent girl, the busty girl that is really seductive, the hot teacher, and the older sister type girl. You have these girls in your life and you take no advantage of them!" Then Ryu kicked Ryuuji.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT BASTARD!" Ryu scolded.

"Besides, even the guys are like those of a dating Sim, the serious guy, the stupid athlete, the . . . holy crud." Ryuuji said. He shivered. "Forget I ever said anything."

"NO!" Ryu said. "You need a beating!"

"Oh." Ryuuji grinned. (Insert This Love Never Ends from Kamen Rider Kiva!) "Let's see how well you fight!"

From afar, this could be heard. "KODEN HENSHIN!" After a transformation sound, the area was silent. A big explosion exploded around their area after a few minutes. "GWAH!" Father and Son screamed.

- -

END! Chapter 20! Please read and review and I hope you like the fic!


	21. Vacation Begins! Kage Kodenjyus

I do not own Super Sentai. Now up till now the story has been taking place during the spring. Prepare for the start of the Summer Arc of the Elemental Sentai Kodenranger! Unleash the Chaos! Also this chapter has a little bit of action in the beginning but it'll pick up near the climax of this chapter.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 21: Vacation Begins! Kage Kodenjyus . . .

"Ryu-kun . . . I don't think I can take it anymore." Miku whimpered.f

"Just hold on." Ryu replied. "It'll be quick."

"Ryu-kun . . . I can't hold it anymore." Miku moaned.

"Please just endure." Ryu moaned back.

"Ryu-kun . . . I can't take it anymore!" Miku screamed.

"I can't either!" Ryu screams.

"AHHHH!" The two scream.

"DARN THIS AIR CONDITIONING UNIT!" Ryu screams throwing his screwdrivers down. "ARGH! It's so hot!" Ryu was wearing a red t-shirt and white shorts.

Miku was fanning herself with the fan. "Why does Summer have to be so hot?" She asked herself. She wore a white top and a silver skirt.

"Man, it's been so hot lately." Ryu began. "I even ask the others to go back to their houses just so they didn't have to suffer having no air conditioning." Then Ryu stared at Miku. "You know you didn't have to stay here right?"

"But I wanted to stay." Miku said.

"Well that's fine I guess." Ryu replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Maya came out carrying a white mechanical fan. "Hey Ryu." Maya said. "I found the old fan we used to use when it was hot." She wore a white dress with no sleeves.

"Oh I forgot about that fan." Ryu replied. Maya plugged it in. Ryu kneeled in front of the fan. "Man it still feels so good after all these years. Want to try Miku?"

"Well . . . OK." Miku went over and kneeled in front of the fan.

The two let the fan blow some air at them, cooling their bodies down. After the two let the fan blow for a bit, "Ah." The two made their voices go in front of the fan against the spinning blade of the fan, creating a slight echo against the fan.

Maya giggled. "It's so cute seeing you do that." Maya said, referring to the echoing voice that Ryu and Miku made against the fan.

"You don't like to do that anymore?" Ryu asked. "We used to do it all the time together." He said referring to him and Maya.

"Well I haven't done that in a while." Maya said. "I think I might have out grown it."

"Oh." Ryu said, feeling kind of sad that Maya doesn't do what he did anymore. "That's nice to hear."

Then Ojii-chan bursted in through the door. "RYU! You better invite everyone else to vacation or you're going to be severely punished!"

"NANI!?" Ryu, Miku, and Maya yelped.

"We're going on vacation on the island where we usually go to vacation on!" Ojii-chan said pointing to the ceiling and the words Otoya were written on the ceiling. "NOWS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT GAG!" Then Ryu slammed Ojii-chan with a Paper Harisen (War Fan). "I'll stop breaking the fourth wall now." Ojii-chan said. Then Ryu slammed Ojii-chan again with the Paper Harisen. "Anyway, just so you know, this year I'm letting you on the plane!"

"REALLY!?" Ryu squealed. Maya however, felt sorry for Ryu. He doesn't know the horrors of using the plane to get to the island.

Ojii-chan nodded. "But if you don't invite all the others, you'll be severely punished." Ojii-chan said menacingly, making Ryu whimper instead of smile.

"Ok, ok." Ryu said. "What are you going to do to me anyway?"

"Things that'll scar you for life." Ojii-chan had a menacing look in his eyes.

"EE!" Ryu screamed.

"I'll gladly go Ryu-kun." Miku replied.

"THANK YOU!" Ryu bowed to Miku. Then he stood up and looked at Ojii-chan. "HA! One down!"

"You still have five more." Ojii-chan replied.

"KYA!" Ryu screamed again. "Why does our team have to have seven people!?" Then Ojii-chan slammed Ryu with the Paper Harisen. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?"

"You broke the fourth wall." Ojii-chan replied. Ryu slammed back with his own Paper Harisen.

"I didn't do that, you just did right now with that statement!" Ryu said. "I just wonder how come we have seven instead of the usual six members!"

"Fair enough." Ojii-chan nodded. "Anyway . . . you have until sundown to get all the others." Ojii-chan looked at Ryu menacingly.

"KYA!" Ryu screamed hugging Maya. Then he released her. "I better start!" He ran out the door and put on his black flip flops. Then he ran for his life. Now seriously, he ran for his life just to invite the others.

"Mou Ojii-chan, that's really mean of you to play around with Ryu like that." Maya puffed her cheeks.

"It works doesn't it." Ojii-chan shrugged and smiled. Then Ojii-chan fluttered out the door, as if he was a ghost.

"I hate it when he does that." Maya said sweat dropping. "Always freaked me out when I was a child." Then Maya looked around and noticed that Miku had just walked out the living room. Maya stared at the fan. Then she kneeled in front of the fan. She looked around. Then did the exact same thing Ryu and Miku did in front of the fan.

Then Maya noticed that Miku had come back in and was staring at Maya. Maya shirked. "You . . . you saw right?" Maya asked.

Miku grinned evilly and nodded. "So you do this as well you hypocrite."

"Please don't tell Ryu." Maya whimpered.

- -

Kai sat in his spot, meditating. He got a dream of his past. A man, woman, and a teenage girl lying on the floor, dead. Blood everywhere. A masked man with a knife, making his way to a little Kai, only to all of a sudden burst into many pieces in front of Kai's young eyes. Kai in the present opened his eyes sharply. "That dream again." He said covering his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheek and he sniffed.

- -

"COME ON KOUSUKE-SAN!" Ryu begged at Kousuke's doorstep. "If you don't come, Ojii-chan is going to do things to me! Horrible, horrible things!"

Kousuke grunted. He got a really weird thought. Ryu without any clothes and Ojii-chan with a whip. "HOLY COW! I'll go, I'll go! Just don't put that image in my head again!" Kousuke whimpered.

"What were you thinking about?" Ryu asked.

- -

Next house would be Karen's house. Ryu looked at the address in his address book. "Let's see, her house should be right around . . ." Ryu crashed into a gate. "Itai." Ryu looked up. He then checked the address in his book and the one near the gate. "HOLY COW!" Karen lived in a mansion! Ryu looked around. "WHOA! How do I get in!?" He tried finding a way in. Nothing. How come the rich always have houses that are hard to get in!?" This is referring to what Ryu knows about the rich from watching TV.

Inside the Mansion, Karen looked out the window. "Hm . . . it's Ryu-san." Karen commented. She was wearing a white top and a yellow skirt. She opened the front door and ran up to the gate.

Ryu was still checking out the gate, trying to find the way to get in. He then stopped and turned his back in front of Karen, and before he even noticed Karen. "Seriously, how do I get in!?" He then pondered on it. "Maybe . . . I'LL CLIMB THE WALL! Then would hounds come and attack me once I get over the wall? How about . . . CLIMBING THE BACK OF THE HOUSE! Then again . . . how am I supposed to get to the back of this huge house?"

"Um Ryu-san?" Karen said. "You can just ask me to open the gate."

Ryu's ears perked up after hearing Karen's voice. He turned around. "OH KAREN! I didn't notice you there. Yeah . . . well . . . actually since you're here you don't really have to let me in."

"Nonsense." Karen said beaming a smile. "You took your time to get here, you should come in and relax for a bit." She pushed a button on the back of the gate and the gate split open. Karen grabbed Ryu's right hand. "Come on, come in." She pulled Ryu along the path.

"Ok." Ryu said. He looked around the garden. Elegant trees everywhere. Bushes shaped like animals like Elephants, Monkeys, and Giraffes. Ryu gasped in awe seeing this huge array of things that he would probably never see again in his life. "And I have trouble keeping my garden alive."

"Oh we have the gardeners tend the gardens." Karen explained.

"I'm just surprised that your family is really rich." Ryu said.

"Why?" Karen asked looking at Ryu.

"Well . . . usually I'd expect a daughter of rich people to be spoiled." Ryu replied. "You . . . you're like the complete opposite. You're not spoiled and you're kind and innocent."

Karen blushed. "Thank you." She said. "That's kind of you to say."

Karen opened the door and the two entered the mansion. They were greeted by a woman wearing an orange fur robe. She had her hair in pigtails just like Karen. "Oh Karen, is this your boyfriend?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Eh." Karen blushed. She started shaking her head.

Ryu stared at the woman. "Is this your sister?" Ryu asked Karen pointing at the woman.

The woman blushed. "Oh he's so kind." She said beaming a smile.

"Actually . . . that's my mom." Karen replied.

Ryu took a while to process the thought. " . . ." Ryu was taking a while. "NANI!?" He yelped. "That's your mom!?" Ryu stared at Mrs. Hibiki. "She's hot!" He exclaimed.

"Oh you such a kind boy." Mrs. Hibiki said smiling.

"It's kind of embarrassing hearing you so surprised like that though." Karen remarked.

Ryu rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." Ryu said letting out a nervous chuckle.

- -

Karen continued taking Ryu around the house. Ryu eventually stopped at an open door. Inside was a man wearing a suit (without the jacket) working at his desk. He had a hairstyle that showed he was a successful business man and he wore glasses, just like Karen. The man was looking at some paperwork, then he stopped and looked at Ryu who was gawking at the doorway. "Hello." The man said with a smile. "Are you one of Karen's friends."

"Yeah." Ryu nodded. Then he turned to Karen. "Hey is this guy your uncle?"

The man dropped his mouth in shock. "I can swear I just heard you asking if my wife was Karen's sister down the hallway just a few minutes ago." The man said. "Am I really really that old looking?"

"Oh this is your father." Ryu said. Karen nodded. "Well um Mr. Hibiki-san . . . I just well . . . since your wife was Karen's mother but she was hot, and since you were so handsome I just thought that maybe that you could be Karen's father or not, and since Mrs. Hibiki was Karen's mother . . . I just thought that maybe you were someone else."

"I have no idea what you just said but I'll take that as an explanation anyway." Mr. Hibiki said nodding. "You're a boy right?" Mr. Hibiki asked.

"Yeah." Ryu said. "Is there something leading you to believe otherwise?"

"You have a girly face and somewhat girly features." Mr. Hibiki said.

"WHAT!?" Ryu yelped.

"But at the same time . . . you have a flat chest." Mr. Hibiki mentioned.

"That's the exact same thing that Shishi-san's grandpa said to me." Ryu said.

"Papa can be quite a pervert." Karen said sweat dropping.

"I can tell." Ryu said sweat dropping as well.

"Oh come on, I'm not that much of a pervert . . . am I?" Mr. Hibiki said.

- -

Raiju sat down meditating. "I haven't been gathering despair lately." He said. "It's kind of boring . . . but right now, I bet the Kodenrangers are enjoying themselves. They'll probably be led into a false sense of security. When they let their guard down . . . I'll attack!"

- -

Eventually Ryu finally asked Karen if she wanted to come to the island. Karen was surprised that Ryu would mention that Ojii-chan actually owned an island. Then again . . . Ojii-chan is insanely rich. He's richer than the Hibiki family. Heck, he may be the richest guy in the world . . . even though he lives in the school's headmaster's office ( . . .). Karen accepted right away and her parents gave her permission to go.

"Well then, you better start packing. We're leaving tomorrow." Ryu bowed to Karen and Mr and Mrs. Hibiki. "Bye." Ryu said running down the front steps and out the gate and waving good bye.

Karen and her parents were waving good bye. Then Mrs. Hibiki made a comment. "He's quite a catch."

"EH!?" Karen yelped.

- -

Next is Rai's house, but first, let's take a look at what Rai and Reika are doing today. Rai, wearing a green t-shirt and black shorts, was lying lazily on his couch. "Man I'm so bored." He said. "No Kagejyu attack lately . . . I might as well just be another average high schooler."

Then Reika, wearing a green dress, jumped on top of her brother. "What are you doing today Onii-chan?" Reika asked cutely.

"Nothing." Rai said. "And I haven't really been doing anything lately." Rai wrapped an arm around Reika. "Especially since the Kagejyus have been extremely silent lately."

"So you're really bored?"

"Yep." Rai replied. "I'm really bored, and I really don't want to be outside in this burning weather."

"Well . . ." Reika said. "You have me in here." Then the Shishi's Cat, Shi-kun, jumped up to the couch and lay next to Rai. Shi-kun purred. Reika giggled. "And Shi-kun."

Rai smiled. "Yeah I guess so."

Ryu, who was allowed in by Rai and Reika's grandfather, came in to this odd scene. "EH!?" Ryu shouted. This really shocked Reika and Rai. Reika quickly got off Rai and sat straight up. Shi-kun jumped down from the couch and ran off away from the couch. Rai sat up and stared at Rai. "Um . . . Uh . . . this isn't . . . what it looks like . . . is it?" Ryu asked.

Rai started growling violently. "Ryu . . ." He growled. "I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

"SHIT!" Ryu cried.

- -

Rai unleashed a flurry of fists and kicks on Ryu, then a final Hissatsu Waza. "Hissatsu!" Rai shouted. "Shishi Thunder Roar!" He used his elemental power to charge lightning into his knuckles. Rai roared, his Green Koden Gem glowing and making the roar echo and making a sound reminiscent of a Lion's roar, and Rai punched Ryu hard, launching Ryu high into the air.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I don't have an elemental power and you've increased your bond with your element during this time of peace!" Ryu screamed as he went flying high into the air.

Rai huffed and he puffed, then he sighed. "Baka." Rai muttered.

Rai's grandfather came out. "Where did that Ryu boy go?" The old man asked Rai.

"He had to leave." Rai said.

"Oh." The old man said. "By the way, he said something about coming here for some business. He said he was going to invite you and Reika to accompany him on a vacation with his Ojii-chan."

"EH!?" Rai shouted. "You serious!?" _Oh man, I just kicked his ass before he told me anything._

"Well if you want to go, you better start packing." The old man said. "I've already told Reika."

"Come on Onii-chan, let's go pack!" Reika said running up the stairs.

"Yosh." Rai said.

- -

Ryu went flying really high, and crashed onto a door of a house, crashing head first, then his hands smashing the door and finally his feet crashing the door, creating five simultaneous knocks on the door. But before we go on, let's see what's going on inside the house . . . before Ryu crashed onto the door.

HOLY COW! The house that Ryu crashed onto is Lee's house! What a coincidence! This is what happened before Ryu crashed.

Lee was lounging around eating a chocolate bar. He wore a blue t-shirt and white shorts. He had on black armbands. "I'm so bored." He muttered. "No Kagejyus equal no chance to fight." Then he sat up. "AH!" He started ruffling his hair in frustration. "COME ON!" He shouted. "Just give me a fight!"

"Lee, you shouldn't be so violent." A woman wearing a flowery dress and a white top said. This woman is Lee's sister, Rika Kugimiya.

"But I'm bored!" Lee whined.

"That's still no excuse for you sounding violent." Rika said.

"Come on, he's a guy, let him have his fun." A man said. This is Rika's husband, Yuki Kugimiya.

"I don't want him sounding like that though when our daughter is playing in the room next to where Lee is." Rika said. She and Yuki are Junko's parents.

"Don't discourage his fighting spirit!" A man wearing a white karate gi with a black belt jumped out. He is Lee and Rika's Japanese father. He had a mustache and messy hair. He was also quite buff. Mr. Hamura is a Karate Teacher of his Dojo. "His drive to fight is what the Hamura way is all about! OSU!" He pumped his arms to the side of his hips (Like a certain White Gekiranger)

"OSU!" Lee shouted following what his father did. "FIGHT!"

"Please tell me you two don't actually want to fight in the house." A woman said coming out. She wore a white dress and a pink top. She is Lee and Rika's Chinese mother. "I don't want you to break any furniture."

"Hai mama." Lee and Mr. Hamura said to Mrs. Hamura.

"Who cares about furniture!?" An old man shouted. He jumped out wearing a white karate gi and a black belt. "A good fight is a good fight! Who cares what gets broken and what is not!" This is Lee and Rika's grandfather.

Mrs. Hamura brought out a closed fan and smacked old man Hamura's forehead. "I care." Mrs. Hamura growled.

Junko was actually in the room and watching the hysterics. She giggled. "Grandma and Great Grandfather are so funny!" She exclaimed.

"ACK!" Rika shouted. "JUNKO! You shouldn't be in here!"

"But I'm bored!" Junko whined in a manner similar to Lee.

"See, you're influencing the way Junko is acting!" Rika shouted at Lee.

"Yeah whatever." Lee pouted. Then five knocks knocked on the door simultaneously. "I'll answer the door." He ran over to the door, and opened it. "Hello." No one was there. "Hello?" He opened the door further.

"ITAI!" Ryu screamed as when Lee opened the door, Ryu crashed into the wall.

Lee walked out and then checked what was behind the door as there was no one on the front porch. He looked. "GORGEOUS!" He shouted happily.

"Oh no." Mrs. Hamura said.

"I knew it." Mr. Hamura said. "Our son is a homo."

"I AM NOT!" Lee shouted. Then he helped Ryu down.

"I can walk." Ryu said. "Can I go in." Lee, who was smiling. Nodded quickly. Ryu walked in. "Oh man, my head hurts."

Mr. And Mrs. Hamura stared at Ryu. "GORGEOUS!" The two shouted.

Ryu jumped back in shock. He turned to look at Lee. "I can see that these are your parents." Ryu said sweat dropping.

"He really is gorgeous." Mr. Hamura said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes he is." Mrs. Hamura said.

"Now you're freaking me out." Ryu said turning to the Hamura parents.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Rika said coming out to see what the commotion was about. She saw Ryu. "GORGEOUS!"

Ryu jumped back in shock. "Man." Ryu said. "Oh hi Junko." He said after noticing Junko in the room.

"Dragon-tan!" Junko squealed and ran to Ryu. She jumped into Ryu's arms.

"Your mom is kind of weird." Ryu said sweat dropping.

"She is." Junko said nodding.

"ACK!" Rika shouted. "JUNKO! Don't agree with the strange gorgeous boy! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"But I know who he is, he's no stranger." Junko replied.

"What's wrong Rika sweetie." Yuki said coming out. Then he saw Ryu. "GORGEOUS!" He shouted.

"This is your father right?" Ryu asked Junko. Junko nodded. He set Junko down, then breathed in. Then he furrowed his brow and pointed at Yuki. "HEY! You don't have an excuse to call me that!" Ryu shouted. "You're not even related to the Hamura's by blood!"

"But you're such a cute girl!" Yuki squealed.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ryu shouted.

"Who's a cute girl." Old man Hamura said coming out. Then he looked at Ryu's face. "GORGEOUS!"

"Please tell me that this is your grandfather." Ryu asked Lee. Lee nodded. "GEEZ! I'm a boy!"

"What's your name cutie?" Old man Hamura asked.

"OJII-SAN!" Rika shouted. "You shouldn't talk like that!"

Ryu's veins on his head popped out. "I'm . . . a . . . guy!" He screamed. "And my name is Ryunosuke Rekka."

"That's a pretty masculine name for a girl." Yuki said. Old man Hamura nodded.

Ryu growled. Then he took off his shirt. "LOOK AT MY CHEST YOU DUMB ASSES"

"HOLY COW! She's flat!" Old man Hamura and Yuki shouted.

"ARGH!" Ryu shouted. He placed his shirt back on. "Will someone tell these two that I'm not a girl?"

"Daddy, Dragon-tan is a boy." Junko said to Yuki.

"But she's too cute to be a boy." Yuki said. "There's no way that she's a guy." Old man Hamura nodded.

"AUGH!" Ryu shouted. "Junko, look away." Ryu said. "Or go to another room." Junko ran off.

- -

" . . . HOLY COW!" Yuki and old man Hamura's voice screamed, causing birds to fly off. What they saw . . . is not for human ears to hear. Okay, even if you aren't human you still can't know what those two saw.

- -

After what happened, Rika became charmed by how Ryu handled the situation, after all, he was the one to tell Junko to look away before he actually showed what he did. So . . . Ryu stayed and had tea with the Hamuras (and the Kugimiyas). Ryu found out that the Kugimiyas were visiting the Hamuras for vacation. "I see." Ryu nodded. He then looked down at his cup.

"You haven't drank yet." Mrs. Hamura said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um . . ." Ryu said. "How can I say this . . ." Then Ryu gulped. He drank his cup. Then he swallowed. Then Ryu looked away and had a look of disgust on his face. _I hate tea._

Mrs. Hamura stared at Ryu, then she giggled. "If you hate tea you could've said so." Mrs. Hamura said.

"My, boys like you are so hard to come by around this time and age." Rika said, looking at Lee. "If only my brother is as well mannered as you."

"At least your brother is straightforward." Mrs. Hamura said.

"OSU!" Mr. Hamura said and pumped his arms to the side of his hips.

"Oh." Ryu said looking at what Mr. Hamura just did.

"What?" Mr. Hamura asked.

"Nothing, but what you just did reminded me of someone." Ryu said.

- -

"AH CHOO!" A man wearing a white jacket sneezed. "I can't believe I just sneezed during summer. OSU!" This man pumped his arms to his hips.

- -

"And my Uncle Strange Man-san used to hang out with that someone."

- -

"AH CHOO!" A man that looked a lot like Ryu and wearing a red robe sneezed. He rubbed his nose. "I can't be getting a cold." Uncle Strange Man-san said.

"What are you doing here anyway." The white suit guy said.

"Nothing, just wanted to bug you." Uncle Strange Man-san said.

Then there was something about Kensan and Fire Balls, but that's another story for another time . . . and not in this here story.

- -

"Anyway." Lee said. "As much as I would love to hear about this Uncle Strange Man-san . . . what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well actually I meant to run here but Rai kicked my ass and I ended up at your door." Ryu said.

"You must've angered Kaicho." Lee said.

"All I did was walk in to seeing Reika on top of him." Ryu whined.

"Ooh . . ." Lee flinched. "Never do that man, you're lucky to be alive."

"What, it happened to you?" Ryu asked.

Lee shook his head. "We exchanged hits." Lee said smiling.

"O . . .K." Ryu said. "Anyway, I actually meant to come here to invite you to Ojii-chan's island."

"He owns an island!?" Lee asked.

"Well . . yeah." Ryu said. "But he owns it yet it's pretty much a public vacationing place. So want to come?" Lee stroked his chin. Then Ryu looked at Mr and Mrs. Hamura. "Can he?"

Mr and Mrs. Hamura nodded. "I want to go!" Junko squealed. "I want to go, Mommy, Daddy, can I!?"

"Well I don't know, I don't think they would want you to come along and disturb them." Yuki said.

"But I want to go." Junko complained. Then she started crying.

Ryu kneeled till he had eye contact with Junko. "Don't cry." Ryu said soothly. "You can come, but I think it would be better if you go with your parents." Ryu said. Then he rubbed the top of Junko's head. "After all, it's kind of hard to take care of so many people."

"Can I!?" Junko smiled and asked her parents.

"Well, I guess we can go when we have time." Rika said.

"YAY!" Junko squealed.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted. "But since I'm so bored, I think I'm going to have to ask you for a favor."

"What favor?" Ryu asked.

"I want you . . . to fight me!"

"LEE!" Rika shouted. "Don't be so violent!"

Ryu perked his ears up after hearing Rika say what she did. Then he kneeled again, making eye contact with Junko. "Junko, promise me that you won't be violent when you grow up?" Junko nodded. "Really?" Junko nodded again. "Pinky swear?" Junko then pinky swore with Ryu. "Good girl." Then Ryu stood up. "Ikuzo."

"Also, I'll only go with you to that island of Ojii-chan's if you beat me and only if you beat me." Lee said.

"That's fine with me." Ryu grinned.

"Hey I don't want you two to be fighting in the house." Mrs. Hamura said.

"Oh no problem." Ryu said. He then ran out the house.

"Hai Hai Mother." Lee said. Then he ran after Ryu.

Lee's grandfather stroked his beard. "Should we watch?" He asked.

"I want to see what that boy and Lee can do!" Mr. Hamura shouted.

"OSU!" Mr. Hamura, Old Man Hamura, and Yuki shouted.

"Wait, why did you copy us?" Mr. Hamura asked.

"You're not even related to us by blood." Old Man Hamura said. Yuki shrugged.

- -

Today's Eye Catch! The Kodenrangers are standing in a circle, their backs turned to each other. The camera revolves around them, stopping at Ryu, who is holding his Twin Dragon Jians. He looks at the sky. Back and the Kodenrangers are in their suits and then they get out of the circle and attack the screen using their Personal Weapons.

- -

Ryu and Lee stood at ready. Lee was using Boxing style and Ryu was using his regular fighting style. "Heh, I've been meaning to try to fight you for a while." Lee said. "It seems being bored isn't that bad."

"I guess so." Ryu said.

A long pause, and then the two began. "BATTLE!" The two announced. Ryu dashed at Lee. Ryu started with a fist, but Lee parried with his arm and started punching Ryu. Ryu had to parry with his arms as best he could.

The Hamuras and Kugimiya came out to watch. Even Rika decided to let Junko watch. Lee was punching at Ryu while Ryu was trying to get away. However, eventually Lee cornered Ryu to a tree. Ryu jumped and used the tree to boost over Lee's head. Then Ryu tried a kick, but Lee grabbed Ryu's leg. Ryu flipped and landed then tried a punch. Lee blocked and used a strong left hook on Ryu. Ryu went flying back to a tree.

"Wow, Lee's really strong." Mrs. Hamura said.

"OSU!" Mr. Hamura shouted.

"That's kind of getting annoying right now since you've been doing that all day dad." Rika said to Mr. Hamura. Mr. Hamura chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow that Lee's a pretty good boxer." Yuki mentioned.

"Of course he is, he's a Hamura!" Old Man Hamura exclaimed.

"Don't give up you two." Junko shouted to the two combatants.

_Man I got to change my strategy. _Ryu thought. Then he stood back up, but his arms were limp. This shocked everyone that saw Ryu.

"Hey your arms aren't broken are they?" Lee asked.

"You tell me." Ryu smirked. Then he ran at Lee quickly, the arms still just limping there. Lee prepared for Ryu's attack. Ryu stopped right in front of Lee, then kicked really high. Lee blocked this kick, but then Ryu kicked off of Lee using the free leg. Ryu flipped in the air, and spun towards a tree.

"Wow, he's really acrobatic." Mrs. Hamura said in awe.

"Indeed." Yuki nodded.

Ryu's feet landed on the tree. Then Ryu kicked off high into the air and came crashing down with a high flying dive kick. Lee dodged by jumping back, but when Ryu landed Ryu used his limps arms to attack by flinging them. Lee blocked the flails but then Ryu used kicks on Lee, kicking high and kicking low. Lee had a hard time blocking both high attacks and low attacks. To top it all, Ryu was using flailing attacks with his 'limp' arms. Lee finally saw an opening. He then used a karate chop. "WA CHA!" Lee let out his war cry. Ryu flipped back to dodge. Then Lee started hopping around. "Woo, woo, whoa, HA." Lee flicked his nose.

"So you're finally getting serious." Ryu said grinning.

"Grandpa, what is Dragon-tan doing?" Junko asked Mr. Hamura.

"Well, from what I can tell, that Ryu boy is using a style focused mainly on kicking, but I've never seen such style. To think this boy is strong enough to force Lee to use another style of fighting other than his usual boxing style."

Lee ran forward, then tried to trip Ryu with his leg. Ryu jumped, but then was met by a heavy uppercut by Lee. Ryu spat out. Then Lee karate chopped Ryu down to the ground.

"Wow, you hit hard." Ryu groaned trying to get up. Lee however was not done with his attacks. "Not done I see." Then Ryu hand stood and started spinning around using his legs to ward Lee away. Ryu stood back up. "I'm not going to let you push me around like that." Ryu said.

"Then Koe . . . ore no fearless leader!" Lee dashed at Ryu.

Ryu then turned around and ran to the tree. Ryu ran up the tree, and kicked off, then kicked Lee down using another dive kick. Ryu landed and tried to trip Lee with multiple sweep kicks. Lee jumped to dodge all the sweeps, but then Ryu flailed his arms. Lee blocked the flails by covering his face with his arms, but this also distracted him from Ryu's next strike. Lee then tried to end the battle when Ryu had his(Ryu) back turn with one final right hook, but Ryu's legs were longer and Ryu extended his leg behind him. The two combatants looked at each other. Lee's right hook barely reached Ryu and Ryu's leg was right in front of Lee's neck. The two stopped. Ryu was the winner. Lee and Ryu looked at each other, then the two punched their palms with their fists and bow respectfully.

"Well then, you better start packing." Ryu said. "We're leaving tomorrow."

Lee wrapped an arm around Ryu's shoulder. "Yosh!" Lee shouted. "This will be a vacation to remember! By the way, what was that weird style you were using on me?"

"That was just a self made style." Ryu said. "I mean I'm a kicker so I decided to make a style based solely on kicking and using the hands only for support."

"I see." Lee nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I still have one more person to invite." Ryu said. Ryu then ran off. "Bye everyone, thanks for the tea!" Even though he didn't like tea.

"Bye!" The whole family said to Ryu.

"Wow, that kid was cool." Yuki said. Mr and Old Man Hamura nodded.

"You don't see many boys like that these days." Rika said, staring at Lee.

"I feel as though as I've just been insulted." Lee said perking his ears up. "Yet I don't know who just insulted me." Poor Baka Lee.

- -

Ryn was at home, with her hair down, wearing a pink top and a a striped pink skirt, looking out the window. "I sure hope Ryu is not in the house working his butt off trying to fix that air conditioning." She sighed.

"Are you thinking about Ryunosuke-kun?" A woman wearing a flowery dress, a white vest, glasses, and her hair in a ponytail tied in a similar fashion as Ryn when Ryn has her hair in a ponytail. "Love thoughts about him?" The woman said with a teasing smile.

"MAMA!" Ryn shouted. "We're just . . . friends."

The woman, Mrs. Tsubasa, giggled teasingly. "Or course, just friends." She teased.

"It's the truth." Ryn said puffing her cheeks in anger. Ryn then stormed towards the Kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a juice bottle. She popped the cap open and started drinking. Then a man wearing a white dress shirt and tan jeans, who was in the kitchen drinking coffee, smiled a teasing smile.

"Mama teased you about Ryunosuke-kun again." The man said. He had black clean cut hair and looked like a businessman. He was sitting at the dining table. "You know if you just make a move then maybe she won't tease you about him as much."

"PAPA! You're teasing me about Ryu too!" Ryn whined. Mr. Tsubasa chuckled.

"Of course, it's quite obvious that if we don't tease you it would be a waste." Mrs. Tsubasa said coming in.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Ryn shouted. "It's not FUNNY!" Then the doorbell ring. "There's nothing to tease about. We're friends, just friends." Ryn went to the front door and opened it, but she was still looking at her parents. "Now stop teasing!"

"Teasing about what?" Ryu asked as he was the one who rang the doorbell.

"EEP!" Ryn gasped and blushed. She looked at Ryu. "Ryu, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit you?" Ryu asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Well . . . not really." Ryn said softly.

"Can I come in?" Ryu asked. Ryn nodded. Ryu then entered the house. "Yo Mr. Tsubasa and Mrs. Tsubasa."

"Hello Ryunosuke-kun." Mrs. Tsubasa greeted Ryu.

"Yo, still looking as girly as ever Ryunosuke-kun eh?" Mr. Tsubasa said with a teasing smile.

Ryu dropped his mouth and starred at Mr. Tsubasa in shock. Ryn dropped down on the ground in shame. Then Ryu sat down on the floor holding his knees together.

"ACK!" Mr. Tsubasa shouted as he just realized what he said.

"It's not like I want to look girly." Ryu said rocking up and down. "I don't even try to look girly. I know I'm short for my age, but I drink milk everyday hoping that I'll grow a few inches so that people will stop saying I look girly. I don't even put make up on. I don't even like to cross dress. But people always mistaken me or say that I am a girl or that I look girly. It's not fun, I mean no one teases me about it but they quickly say that I look girly or call me a she and it's not fun. I'm a boy and I want to be acknowledge as a boy. I mean . . ."

"I think you should stop him." Mrs. Tsubasa said to Mr. Tsubasa. "You are the one who got him to go on this odd guilt trip."

"ACK!" Mr. Tsubasa shouted yet once again. Then he looked at Ryu frantically. Mr. Tsubasa was sweat dropping like there was no tomorrow. "Now, now Ryu, sorry about that comment, but it's just a compliment saying that you look handsome."

"You're not helping." Ryu whimpered.

"Um . . . well it's not like I was teasing you about your girlish nature but still . . . wait a minute." Mr. Tsubasa realized something. "You said something about not liking to cross dress. What is that all about?" Mr Tsubasa gave Ryu the evil eye.

Ryn quickly got up and got on her knees. She stared at Ryu with a look in the eye that said 'what the hell'. Mrs. Tsubasa also got that look in her eyes.

Ryu quickly stopped on his little odd guilt trip. "Nothing!" Ryu blurted on straining a smile on his face. "I meant absolutely nothing about that." _Luckily I mentioned nothing about my hate for guy lips. _Ryu thought. Then he quickly got up and sat down at the dining table. Ryn came along and sat down next to Ryu. She was blushing quite badly. Ryu then laid his head on the table. "AH!"

"Huh?" Ryn stared at Ryu.

"Finally! I can stop and enjoy the air conditioning in a house!" Ryu exclaimed. "I've been running around all day going from house to house . . ."

"NANI!?" Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa shouted in surprise. "HOUSE TO HOUSE!?"

"What are you two talking about?" Ryu asked.

"You're not selling your body to anyone . . . are you!?" Mr. Tsubasa asked and gave Ryu the evil eye again.

"Selling my body?" Ryu asked. "What does that mean?" Ryu asked with a really naïve look in his eyes and face.

Ryn dropped her head on the table. _Mr parents are so embarrassing!_ Ryn thought

Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa blinked their eyes to try to process what Ryu just said and how he look. "SO CUTE!" The two squealed. "There's no way he would sell his body like that."

"Seriously, what does that mean?" Ryu asked.

"Never mind that." Mr. Tsubasa said.

"Oh yeah!" Ryu blurted out in a second. "Hey Ryn, I'm going to that island again for vacation tomorrow, you want to come with me?"

"You mean that island which Ojii-chan owns, yet no one actually knows the name of, but it's actually a public vacationing spot, and Ojii-chan earns a lot of money just by being there when people go to that island for vacation?" Ryn asked. Ryu nodded. "You know I go there with my parents every year right?"

"But we'll not go this year." Mrs. Tsubasa said.

"EH!" Ryn shouted. Mrs. Tsubasa and Mr. Tsubasa turned around facing away from Ryn and Ryu. The two chuckled teasing chuckles.

"Yeah, we don't feel like going this year." Mr. Tsubasa said turning around, putting a really straight face with his eyes closed. Mrs. Tsubasa had the same expression on her face.

"Too busy." Mrs. Tsubasa said. "Got a lot to do this year."

"BUSY MY ASS!" Ryn shouted. Then . . . "Whoops." Ryn covered her mouth as she just used such language in front of her parents. "Anyway, you just want me to not go this year and stay home and study all the time!"

"Not really." Mr. Tsubasa said.

"You can go, you just have to find another way to get there." Mrs. Tsubasa said.

"Well you can come with all of us." Ryu said. " I invited all our friends and Ojii-chan is finally letting me on that private plane of his." Ryu said with a smile.

"You mean that plane where he said we were too small to ride in when we were little?" Ryn asked. Ryu nodded. "Odd, we're not that much bigger than last year, and yet he didn't let us on last year."

"Well I have no idea what's up with that but he's still letting me on and . . . he wants me to invite everyone before I actually get on." Ryu said.

"So you're inviting me because Ojii-chan told you so?" Ryn asked, pretty much knowing what Ryu has to go through.

"Well . . . I actually _want_ to invite you but Ojii-chan is also _forcing _me to so it's kind of weird." Ryu said.

"I get it." Ryn said. "Well since I have no idea way to get there I might as well go along." Ryn said.

"YATA!" Ryu shouted jumping from his seat.

"Well, at least those two can be together during this vacation." Mrs. Tsubasa said to Mr. Tsubasa.

"Now it's up to her to make her first move." Mr. Tsubasa continued.

"Oh by the way," Ryu said. "I remember that you had a mole somewhere on your body." Ryu said to Ryn. "Where was it again?"

Ryn blushed. She pointed at her chest.

"Um, you mean it's on . . .?" Ryu asked pointing. Ryn nodded. Ryu took a while to process the information.

_Processing . . . processing . . . processing . . . STILL processing . . . processing . . . ERROR! System ERROR! Does not compute! SYSTEM OVERLOAD! Does not compute! ERROR! ERROR! INFINITY DIVIDED BY ZERO . . . ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN IMMINENT!_

"GAH!" Ryu turned around and covered his nose. Blood came streaming down.

"Well at least we know he's a guy." Mrs. Tsubasa said sweat dropping.

"Though I don't know if I should be mad or just something else about him talking about my daughter's breast like that." Mr. Tsubasa said putting on a straining mad face.

"NANI!?" Ryu shouted. "So it is on her breast!" More blood came streaming down his nose. Ryn slapped Ryu.

"PAPA!" Ryn screamed. "Why did you say that!?" Ryn was as red as a cherry. Maybe because she was mad.

"Sorry." Mr. Tsubasa said sweat dropping.

"I knew I saw a cute black dot when I saw it." Ryu said.

"Eh?" Ryn calmed down and looked at Ryu. Now was blushing because Ryu said something on her body was cute. "You think it's cute?" Ryu nodded.

"Looks good on you." Ryu replied.

Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa dropped their mouths in shock.

"I don't know if I should be freaked out and mad or just happy about those two seeing each other naked." Mrs. Tsubasa said.

"Indeed, I would've never thought those two were in that stage already." Mr. Tsubasa said nodding.

Ryn and Ryu sharply looked at Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa. "What?" The two asked.

"That stage, surely you've seen each other naked already. Now there's only one more step." Mrs. Tsubasa answered.

"WHAT!? We didn't, I mean it's not . . . we didn't . . ." Ryn and Ryu stammered around. . . .

Then . . . "WHAT THE HELL!" The two screamed, scaring off the birds and stopping traffic, causing people to come out of their cars causing them to wonder what the heck just happen. Then, "Whoops." Ryu and Ryn just realized that they just used such language in front of Ryn's parents. Ryu shouldn't upset his future parents in law.

("WHAT THE HELL!" Ryu shouted at the screen. "Whose my future parent in laws, I'll crush the guy who quickly says who they are!"

That's it, I'm docking Ryu's paycheck. Then of course he's going to kick my ass so it's kind of a tough call . . . I think I'll save myself from some unnecessary butt kicking)

- -

When Ryu and Ryn were away from Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa, Ryn asked, "Are you sure it's safe for us to leave this city, I mean after all the Kagejyus might attack while we're gone?"

"Well Ojii-chan seems ok with it." Ryu said. "And I'm pretty sure we can trust our mentor."

"But he's Ojii-chan!" Ryn exclaimed.

"Yeah he is, but we haven't been attacked once during these few weeks." Ryu said. "And if they do attack while we're gone, I'm pretty sure Kodenknight, Kodengeneral, and Kodensage could fight them and if they can't handle it they can just call us and we'll come back quickly."

"Whose Kodensage?" Ryn asked.

"I don't know." Ryu said.

"I don't mean his identity." Ryn said.

"Oh . . . well I still don't know. He just came to help one day and then I didn't see him again." Ryu replied.

"Well, maybe while we're gone the Kagejyus won't attack, there's a chance that'll happen." Ryn said.

Ryu nodded.

- -

The next day . . .

"YOSH!" Ojii-chan shouted when all of them, including Maya, arrived at the airport. Ojii-chan pointed at his private plane. IT WAS HUGE! "Now . . . let's go, vacation starts!"

"YOSH!" Lee shouted. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and black shorts. "Let's go!"

"This'll be fun." Karen said. She wore a yellow tank top and white skirt.

"Well hopefully." Rai said. He wore a white t-shirt and green baggy shorts.

"Come on Onii-chan, you know it's going to be fun." Reika said wearing a white dress.

"Hopefully this won't be a disappointment." Kousuke said, wearing his usual gold colored trench coat and suit.

"Onii-chan, you know it's going to be fun." Miku said sounding cute. She wore a silver skimpy top and blue hot pants.

Kousuke perked his ears up, smiled, and started swooning. "You called me Onii-chan!" Kousuke said in a dreaming tone. "AH! Now my life is complete again."

"Yeah, don't expect that a lot though." Miku said sweat dropping.

Ryn wore a pink skirt and a sleeveless white top with a heart on the chest of the top. She wore her hair in a ponytail today again. "Wow, it looks a lot bigger than last year." She said looking at Ojii-chan's plane.

"Yeah I have no idea how that happened." Ryu said. He wore a red t-shirt white a black vest on and white pants. He looked at Maya, who was wearing a flowery dress. She was shivering. "Is something wrong Maya-nee?" Ryu asked.

Maya snapped back into reality. "Um no. Well have a good trip all of you." She said.

"You're not coming with us?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Ryu asked tilting his head.

"Well . . . I'm afraid of heights." Maya lied.

"But you take a plane to America." Ryu said.

"That's different."

"No it's not." Ryu replied.

"Ok um . . . it's just." Maya struggled for an answer. Then she ran. "JUST GOOD LUCK RYU! And be careful!"

"Um . . . that was odd." Ryu said.

"Maya really looked scared." Ryn remarked. Ryu nodded.

"Well." Ojii-chan said putting his hands on Ryu's shoulder. "IKUZO! And aren't you hot wearing red?"

"I like red though." Ryu replied.

"Sure it's not because you're the red ranger?" Ojii-chan asked sweat dropping. Ryu nodded. Then Ojii-chan turned around. "Then again, Ryuuji did always wear red no matter what."

"You say something?" Ryu asked. Ojii-chan shook his head.

Then Ojii-chan ran up the ramp to the plane. "COME ON! The plane leaves in a few minutes!"

"Well, I guess we're going." Rai said.

Everyone looked at Ryu. Reika was just waiting for her brother to go up first. "What?" Ryu asked.

"You're our leader." Lee said.

"Now how about it oh fearless leader?" Karen said.

"We're at your command." Miku said.

"So what will it be?" Ryn asked.

Ryu looked at everyone. "Well then." He cleared his throat. "Minna, IKUZO!"

"Man you don't miss it till you miss it." Rai said. "Haven't heard that in such a long time."

"Sorry . . ." Ryu said.

"Not really your fault, just never came up though." Rai said.

Then Ryu looked at Kousuke, who was still swooning ecstasy after Miku called him Onii-chan. "Oh and Kousuke, GO BACK TO ACTING LIKE YOUR PSYCHO SELF! You're scary like this." Then Ryu heard a rifle cocking. "Then again, never mind." Ryu turned around._ How does he keep a rifle in that coat?_

- -

Kai got up and put on his mask. He walked to the door of the temple. "I'm going Kyoko." Kai said.

"Where are you going Kai-sama?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm going to get my Kodenjyu." Kai said. Wait . . .WHAT! Kai has a Kodenjyu!? What the!

- -

Ryu fell asleep in his seat after the plane was in the air for a bit. Ryn, who was sitting next to him, giggled when Ryu fell asleep. "Last time we were in a plane together you fell asleep really quick." She said. "And to think you were so energetic a few minutes ago. It's just so cute." Ryn said. Then she looked at Ryu's lips, and she blushed. "Should I . . . I mean . . . Mama did say that I should make the first move since Ryu is not the type to do so . . . hm . . ." Ryn looked. "Ah whose it going to hurt." She puckered her lips and went forward.

Then a hand grabbed Ryn's shoulder. Ryn jumped in her seat and her lips went back to normal. She turned around and saw Miku. "Hi Ryn." Miku said, with a really creepy smile that looked almost psychotic. "We're all going to play some cards . . . do you want to come with? And when I say do you want to come with . . ." Miku thrust her face right in front of Ryn's, the two's chests coming in contact with each other. "You better come or else." Miku said with an almost demonic tone.

_KYA! _Ryn thought screamed. "Ok." Ryn said, sweating in fear as Miku looked almost demonic right at that moment. Ryn got up and made way to the other three, Rai, Karen, and Lee. (Kousuke was still swooning in ecstasy. My gosh someone stop that man. And Reika was just watching them play the cards) They were all sitting at a round table that was on the private plane. Ryn sat next to Rai. "What are we playing?" She asked.

"Big Two." Karen replied.

"And Lee is now out." Rai said. "You're in Ryn."

"Ok." Ryn said. Her hands were shaking as she took the cards that Rai dealt out to Karen, Miku, himself, and Ryn.

"Something wrong?" Rai asked noticing Ryn's shaking.

"No nothing really." Ryn said. _Except Miku was really scary just a few moments ago._

"Didn't Ryu-san want to play?" Karen asked.

"He's asleep." Ryn replied.

"He sure likes to sleep." Lee mentioned.

"Well, it's been like this every time he's on a plane. Once the plane is in the air, he quickly falls asleep." Ryn explained.

There was a long pause. "I sure hope he doesn't have any plans to become an airplane pilot." Lee said. Everyone nodded. Kousuke was STILL swooning in ecstasy. Even Ojii-chan's constant white cane swats did nothing to Kousuke. Heck, Kousuke could be bleeding and Kousuke wouldn't care.

- -

Ryu, who was sleeping peacefully . . . was not really sleeping peacefully. He was having quite the nightmare. Flashes of events from the ancient past. Various Kodenjyus and various Kagejyus fighting each other. The Kodenjyus were winning, till Kodenjyus started getting destroyed by an unknown being. A serpent, a black serpent designed very much like the Kodenjyu like beast that appears when Kai is about to transform into Kurochi. On top of the Serpent's head, was man, who looks very similar to Ryu.

_"WHAT THE!"_ Ryu shouted as he looked at the man on top of the serpent. The Kodenjyu like serpent started tearing many Kodenjyus apart. A giraffe Kodenjyu got its neck torn off. A mouse Kodenjyu was blasted to pieces by the black serpent. Everything gone . . . despair reigned . . . no hope . . . only darkness . . . brought on by one man and his odd Kodenjyu. A man who looks so much like Ryu. Ryuoh in this nightmare flew forward and rammed the black serpent. The two beasts started biting and tackling each other. The man on the Black Serpent's head blasted Ryuoh with a large fireball. Ryuoh was down. The Black Serpent was about to finish Ryuoh off, and then the scenery changed. Ryu was now standing on the ground. A whole village was burning. The man who set the village on fire, the man who looks like Ryu. The man turned, as if looking at Ryu. Ryu was scared, he's never been so scared before, never been so afraid of death. This man . . . this man, he was pure evil.

A voice sounded. _These are the sins that you must carry, these are the burdens on your shoulder, KODENRED!_

But wait! Scene shift again. And this man, he's now leading a group of four fighters. They looked very much like the main Kodenrangers, except for the ones in Green and Yellow since the genders of those two compared to the current Kodenrangers are reversed.

Another shift, and Ryu was watching a happy scene. The man was sitting on the porch of a home, and he was holding a little girl in his arms. He was reading a book to the girl. The girl might have been the man's daughter. Then a woman came over and sat down next to the man while he was reading to his daughter. The woman looked a lot like Ryn. She held the man's daughter in her arms. The three looked like such a happy family, except the man had a really cold expression on his face.

One final scene, Ryu noticed the man standing on top of Ryuoh's head now facing off against the same Black Serpent during the Kodenjyu Kagejyu war. The Serpent was biting at Ryuoh, as if trying to get its old master back. Then fade in darkness.

Ryu looked around. Never had he been this scared. This was mentally scarring. Everything black. Darkness swirling everywhere. Trying to catch him and hurt him. Draining Ryu of his whole being. He can't take it. He wanted to die. He wanted to kill himself. He just wanted to pain to end . . .

His despair was delicious. It was so terrifying. This boy, who was not afraid of Kagejyus but of his odd life, is now afraid of the Shadows surrounding him. These sins brought on by the man who looked just like him.

And just when Ryu felt his strength coming back to him, he heard breathing around him. Ryu looked up, and saw the Black Serpent above him. The Black Serpent was looking at Ryu with a cold expression. Then it lunged forward with its open fangs and engulfed Ryu.

- -

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu screamed waking up. He was sweating in fear all over.

The others heard Ryu, and this scream actually snapped Kousuke back to reality. The scream was just that terrifying. "Ryu!" All of them, except for Kousuke and Ojii-chan, screamed. They ran to Ryu.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted. "Are you ok!?" Then Ryu quickly embraced Ryn. Ryu was crying. "Ryu?"

"I'm so scared." Ryu whimpered. "So scared. I don't want to die, I don't want to die."

"Ryu, what is going on with you!?" Ryn shouted. But she's never really seen Ryu so scared before. Even before, the most Ryu got scared was from watching a scene in a horror movie, but even then Ryu was not as afraid as he was just now.

"Just what happened in his dream?" Lee asked.

- -

Ryu eventually calmed down and went back to sleep. The others were really afraid. Just what happened to Ryu.

Then Ryu woke up when they were nearing their destination . . . and he forgot all about that dream! "AHH!" He shouted. "That was a nice sleep!" After he said this the others looked at each other as if what the heck just happened. "Well then, we're almost near!"

"Yeah." The others said nodding.

"Well then." Ojii-chan said. "Looks like you're back to your cheery self." He said.

"Eh?" Ryu said.

"Let's get the parachutes ready!" Ojii-chan pointed at the ceiling.

Everyone but the old man tilted their heads in confusion. "Eh?"

Then Ojii-chan brought out eight parachutes and threw them to the Kodenrangers and Reika. "We're parachuting down." Ojii-chan said.

"EH!" Ryu screamed. "WHY!?"

"Because I only paid the pilot for one trip, and it's not in technical terms a round trip so he can't stop until he flies back home."

" . . . THERE'S NO LOGIC IN THAT WHATSOEVER!" Ryu screamed.

"But it's MY logic!" Ojii-chan pointed at the ceiling, which wrote Takeru. "Why does that gag keep running even when I don't run it?" Then Ojii-chan ran to a door. He slid the door open. "WE'RE NEARING THE ISLAND!" Ojii-chan shouted. "NOW PUT ON YOUR PARACHUTES AND LETS GO DOWN!"

"Um . . . ok." Ryu said. "But what about our luggage?"

"THEY'VE ALREADY BEEN PARACHUTED DOWN TO THE ISLAND!" Ojii-chan replied.

"I'm not even going to ask." Rai said. Reika nodded in response. All of them placed on their parachutes.

"NOW! RYU YOU FIRST!" Ojii-chan said.

"HOLY CRAP! WHY ME!" Ryu shouted.

"Because you're the leader." Ojii-chan whispered.

"NANI!? What about you!? You're the MENTOR!"

"But I'm Ojii-chan!" Ojii-chan said pointing at his smile.

"That's odd logic." Ryu said. Ryu walked forward and peeked out the door. "Whoa this is so high up."

"We're in a plane, what do you expect?" Ojii-chan asked.

Ryu still looked down. "Man this is so high up." Ryu said. "I wonder, man, should I, I don't know, man now I know why Maya-nee didn't come." Ojii-chan stepped back.

Then Ojii-chan lightly tapped Ryu's butt with a kick.

"Eh?" Ryu said as he was suddenly launched from the plane. "WAH!" He fell. "AIYEE!"

"Well . . . LET'S GO!" Ojii-chan shouted.

Rai inched over to Lee. "Remind me never to have Ojii-chan behind my back ever again." Rai whispered. Lee nodded.

Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, Miku, Kousuke, Reika, and Ojii-chan jumped out after Ryu. Ryu was so not enjoying his free fall. "SAVE ME!" Ryu shouted. Ryu was afraid, but not as afraid as he was when he woke up the first time. Too bad he doesn't even remember.

Kousuke free fell, almost as if ignoring that he was free falling. Well it seemed that way. In fact he was quite bored. "This isn't really fun." He said.

Rai had on a cold face while free falling head first. Then Lee came down and rammed Rai on the back. "GAH!" Rai shouted as he did not expect Lee to do a mid-air tackle.

"Come on Kaicho!" Lee said with a big smile. "Enjoy this, it's not everyday that you get to parachute to an island.

"I guess." Rai said. The two separated from each other. Then Reika grabbed Rai's hands.

Reika was giggling while holding her brother's hands. "Isn't this fun Onii-chan?" She asked giggling.

Rai was kind of speechless. "Yeah." He said smiling. _At least Reika's happy._

"YAH!" Ryu screamed as he fell. "I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE!" And to think just before he also said something about not wanting to die. Oh the irony here.

Then Miku came up to Ryu and grabbed Ryu's face. "Hi Ryu-kun." Miku said in a loving tone and came closer to Ryu's face trying to kiss him. Ryu freaked out.

Then Ryn came down and kicked Miku down. Miku let out a yelp after she was kicked away from Ryu. After seeing Miku get kick down Ryu freaked out more. "YAH!" Then Ryn was pulled down by Miku, who did so in retaliation.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ryu screamed. "This is a battleground! Or sky whatever."

"EE!" Karen shrieked while free falling. She came up close to Ryu.

"Not enjoying this?" Ryu asked Karen. Karen shook her head. "Welcome to the club."

"Ojii-chan is so irrational." Karen whined. "This is so scary!"

"Just calm down and pull out your parachute when the time is right." Ryu said.

"Oh thanks Ryu-san." Karen said. "But how come you're not calming down."

"Because Ojii-chan is so ruthless so there's no point in calming down." Ryu replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to screaming my lungs out. AHH . . . YAH!" Ojii-chan came down and dropped kicked Ryu's back.

"Shut up and fall." Ojii-chan said. He looked at Karen who was staring at Ojii-chan, stupefied. "He had it coming."

"Remind me never to have you anywhere above me." Karen said.

"YAH!" Ryu screamed falling past the two fighting girls, Ryn and Miku. "OJII-CHAN! YOU BASTARD!"

Just at this moment, a black figure on top of one of the wings of the plane jumped off the plane and dropped down. This figure fell much faster than the others, and thus appeared as an invisible blur. This figure passed Ryu, who caught a glimpse of the figure's look.

"K-k-k-Kai?" Ryu gasped. Kai, his opened battle robe flowing in the air, stared at Ryu coldly. Time froze between the two, the two exchanged glances, surprised glances from Ryu, fierce ones from Kai. Kai passed Ryu and free fell all the way to the forest which made up part of the island.

Ryu was shocked. What was Kai doing here? But on to more important matters first, SURVIVING! Ryu realized how close he was to the ground. "OH MY GOSH!" Ryu screamed. He then pulled for his life, letting his parachute down. A red one. In fact, all the rangers got one corresponding to their color. Reika got a white one and Ojii-chan got a black one.

- -

Logically Ryu landed first. "OH SWEET LAND!" Ryu cried. He ran up the beach, took off his parachute pack, and fell on his knee. "YES!" Ryu shouted to the sky.

The others landed shortly. Ryu ran up and started complaining to Ojii-chan. "OH MY GOSH! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME UP THERE!?" Ryu screamed.

Ojii-chan stared at Ryu. "Do you want the truth or do you want a lie?" Ojii-chan asked.

"GAH!" Ryu looked like he wanted to strangle Ojii-chan. "Never have I ever felt like doing this to you in my life till now!" Ryu screamed then he turned around. "Well at least I'm here."

"It hasn't changed much has it Ryu?" Ryn said coming up next to him. She grabbed Ryu's arm.

"Yeah." Ryu said. Unbeknownst to Ryu, Ryn turned and stuck her tongue out at Miku, really irritating Miku as Ryn got close to Ryu. Karen sensed the tension between those two girls.

"Well I was going to say no, but you don't seem to care about the truth anyway." Ojii-chan said. "You're so weird."

Ryn released Ryu as Ryu walked forward. Then Ryu looked up at the sky. "HOLY CRAP!" Ryu screamed. Ryu fell on his rear and started scooting back. A silver suitcase fell from the sky and landed right in front of Ryu's . . . crotch. "HOLY! I STILL NEED THAT!" Ryu screamed at the plane which, one of the staff in the plane, threw the case out, referring to his . . . um . . . you know what. Then the little handle on the case fell and hit Ryu's . . . you know what. "KU!" Ryu felt a sensation of pain. Ryu then quickly got up and held his crotch. "EE!" Ryu screamed and started hopping around. "AHH! OW! OW! OW! WAH!"

"RYU!" Ryn screamed.

"EEP!" Karen covered her eyes in shame.

"YIKES!" Miku jumped back in surprise.

Rai, Lee, and Kousuke sweat dropped. "Well at least we know he's really a guy down there." Rai said to Lee. Lee and Kousuke nodded.

"That must hurt." Reika commented. Rai, Lee, and Kousuke nodded.

Ojii-chan walked up to the case and picked it up. Ojii-chan dusted the case. "Almost forgot this." Ojii-chan said.

"And you couldn't have remembered to take it out with you when you decided to parachute!?" Ryu shouted sarcastically. "YOU COULD'VE SAVED ME A WORLD OF PAIN!"

"Oh suck it up. Take it like a man!" Ojii-chan said.

"I AM!" Ryu retorted.

"Your father used to get kicked down there most of the time and he sucked it up." Ojii-chan retorted back.

Ryu's ears perked up. "SERIOUSLY!?" Ryu shouted. Ojii-chan nodded. "Then for the sake of my father, I must endure!" Ryu held his fist high up.

- -

Ryuuji walked into a restaurant where Takeshi and Takumi-sensei were meeting him. Ryuuji got to the table where the latter two were. "So . . . what am I doing here again?" Ryuuji asked.

"Nothing, just here for moral support." Takeshi-sensei said.

Ryuuji stared at Takeshi. "You're courting a woman aren't you?" Ryuuji asked with a sly smile.

"DOH!" Takeshi's head just dropped on the table. "Why do you always have to tease me like that man!?" Takeshi whined.

"Because . . ." Ryuuji said. "YOU'RE A SINGLE FORTY YEAR OLD MAN!" Ryuuji shouted. "So who are you hitting on this time?" Ryuuji asked with a sly smile, now sitting down.

"Mai." Takeshi said.

"You mean that hot chick of a teacher with the large bust and tight rear?" Ryuuji asked. Takeshi nodded. "And what's he doing here, he hitting on her too?" Ryuuji pointed at Takumi.

"He's my wingman." Takeshi said. Takumi blushed.

Ryuuji just stared at the two single forty year old men. "You're . . . Pathetic." Ryuuji said. "She's a 23 year old teacher while you two are forty year old men . . . WHO ARE BOTH STILL SINGLE! Ryu has a better chance of tapping that than you do." Ryuuji said.

"Why you got to say it like that man?" Takeshi complained. "And besides, you've always been the one to get ALL the girls when we were young."

"Hello." Ryuuji said pointing at himself. "Still young." As he's still sixteen years old.

"Right." Takumi said nodding and still blushing.

"Besides." Ryuuji said. "You have a better chance of getting one of your students to become yours."

Takeshi just froze. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!? I'm no pedophile!"

"You should learn from Takumi, he's a pedophile." Ryuuji said.

"EH!?" Takumi became as red as a rose. "I'm not . . . I mean . . . I'm . . . Huh?"

"We should call you Pedo-bear." Ryuuji teased.

"EH!" Takumi cried.

Then Mai came to the table, wearing a black tube top and white miniskirt. She had on a black sleeveless jacket. "Hello Takeshi-sempai." Mai said. "It's nice to meet your friend." She said cutely.

Takeshi and Takumi blushed. Ryuuji thought, _wow those two are pathetic._

Then Mai noticed Ryuuji. "Oh Ryunosuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked Ryuuji, mistaking Ryuuji for his son, whom he has no idea IS his son.

Ryuuji perked his ears up. _This woman thinks I'm Ryu . . . I can tell she likes him just a bit . . . heh, time for some fun._ Ryuuji got up and grabbed Mai's hand, then kissed Mai's hand. "Mai-sensei, it's so nice to see you when school's out." Ryuuji said.

"ACK!" Takeshi just dropped his jaws and his eyes became as white as death. Takumi was freaked out by Takeshi's reaction.

"Oh Ryunosuke-kun, how polite of you." Mai said giggling, then she slipped on the floor. "KYAH!" And this ended up in Ryuuji getting kicked in the nuts.

"OOH!" Ryuuji cried holding his crotch.

"AHH RYUNOSUKE-KUN!" Mai cried.

"OOH!" Ryuuji started rolling all over the floor. "EE!" Ryuuji started hopping around. "AHH!" Ryuuji cried. "OOH!" Ryuuji started squirming on the floor. "IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Tears kept streaming from his eyes. Mai tried to calm Ryuuji down.

"AHH! Even in this time and age he still gets all the girls!" Takeshi shouted. "But I must say, that must hurt." Takeshi mentioned about the ball buster kick.

Takumi protected his crotch.

- -

"Then again, Ryuuji was always a wimp when it came to getting kicked in the nuts." Ojii-chan whispered.

"OW!" Ryu cried. "It still hurts so much!"

"My gosh, and that only came from a small tap from this handle." Ojii-chan remarked.

"SMALL! That handle is heavy and hard!" Ryu screamed. "By the way, what's in that case?" Ryu asked seemingly forgotten about his pain.

Ojii-chan flinched. "Sorry, none of your business." He said, he started running into the forest.

"OI OJII-CHAN!" Ryu shouted. Ojii-chan ignored Ryu and ran up the path. "Maybe I should go check on him." Ryu said. He was about to run, but then Miku grabbed Ryu's arm.

"Ne Ryu-kun?" Miku said cutely. "Mind showing us around this place?"

"Um . . . why not get Ryn to show you around, she knows this place just as well as I do?"

"Mou, but I want you to show us around?" Miku said with a puppy dog pout.

"That wench!" Ryn shouted. Karen held Ryn down. "I'LL KILL HER! She just wants to find the chance to get Ryu alone!"

"RYN-SAN!" Karen shouted. "What happen to being on friendly terms with Miku-san?"

"THIS IS DIFFERENT!"

"Wow, you can just sense the tension." Lee said. "I bet you're jealous right now." Lee said with a teasing smile to Rai, but notice that Rai was quite depressed that he (Rai) seems to have no chance with Ryn.

"Huh, oh yeah." Rai answered, without taking into mind what Lee said.

"Whoops." Lee said.

Reika came up to her brother and noticed that Rai was depressed. "What did you say to him Lee?" Reika asked.

"Nothing really." Lee said. _Wow, Kaicho is so depressed over Ryn having only eyes for Ryu. It's . . . kind of sad._

- -

Ryu couldn't take it. He decided to show everyone around. He showed everyone the hotels, the restaurants, and the social places.

"Why is the island empty?" Miku asked.

"Well usually people only come to this island in the summer, I don't know why it's empty the rest of the year. And there are no inhabitants on this island." Ryu explained.

"That's odd." Kousuke commented.

"It is." Ryu said.

- -

Ojii-chan made his way towards the top of a cliff. "Got to seal these gems before they awaken." Ojii-chan said. "I don't have much time." Ojii-chan ran. Then Kai intercepted Ojii-chan. Kai was holding his mask in his right hand.

"I'm not going to let you seal those." Kai said. "Not again."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you have these." Ojii-chan said. "No way."

Kai glared at Ojii-chan. "Well then, I was going to stop you from sealing them, but if you insist, then I guess I'll take them." Kai said putting on his mask.

"I'll like to see you try youngster." Ojii-chan said taking out his white cane.

"I'm not that young." Kai said. "But I'll take that as a compliment anyway." Kai dashed at Ojii-chan. Kai started with a palm crash. Ojii-chan parried with the cane. Then Ojii-chan tried to trip Kai but Kai jumped then tried to kick off of Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan used the suitcase to block, then whacked Kai while Kai was in the air. Kai grabbed onto the cane before Ojii-chan whacked, and landed. Then Ojii-chan pulled the cane away from Kai and whacked at Kai again. Kai defended with his golden armlets. Then Kai flipped back. "Hebi Koha!" Kai shouted firing a black projection of a Serpent like Kodenjyu, much like the one in Ryu's dream.

- -

Ryu heard a big explosion in the forest. Ryu turned. "OJII-CHAN!" Ryu cried. He ran towards the closest path into the forest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Lee shouted.

"Come on we should follow Ryu." Rai said. "Reika, you should stay here. Would you be fine by yourself?"

"Yes Onii-chan." Reika said.

The other six Kodenrangers ran after Ryu. Ryu ran quickly, every second counting as one second late could equal a dead Ojii-chan. _Please don't die Ojii-chan. _Ryu thought to himself._ Please don't._

_- -_

The serpent caused some damage to the sight. Trees burned, little embers burning on the ground, charred marks on Ojii-chan's face. "Whoo." Ojii-chan let out. "That was close. If I didn't jump back I would be a fried old man."

"You were lucky." Kai said. He charged energy into his hands again. "I don't like to kill Old Men, but I will gladly get rid of you just so I can get that case!" Kai shouted. "Goyu Hebi Kodan!" Kai charged a large orb, with a black shape swirling inside it like it was a snake, in his hands. The orb got larger and larger, then Kai fired it at Ojii-chan.

"OJII-CHAN!" Ryu cried out. He jumped out and pushed Ojii-chan and himself out of the way of the blast. The blast struck the ground. "KAI!" Ryu shouted. "I won't forgive you for this!"

"Zetsubou (Despair)." Kai said. "Your despair at that moment . . . it felt great." Kai said. "The darkness in your fear . . . so you care for this old man huh?"

"At least I have something to care for!" Ryu retorted. Kai grunted at that remark. Ojii-chan really felt touched that his adoptive grandson, even though are both at odds with each other at times, really does care. Ryu looked at the case in Ojii-chan's hands. "You want this, then come and get it!" Ryu took the case and then ran off.

"OI RYU!" Ojii-chan shouted back. Kai jumped over Ojii-chan's head and chased Ryu.

Rai and the others came just right now. "Where's Ryu?" Rai asked.

"He just ran up that path." Ojii-chan said. Rai and the others went. Ojii-chan placed his hands together as if in prayer. "Ryu . . . please be ok. Those gems in that case are really dangerous."

- -

Ryu ran up while Kai chased. Eventually Kai jumped over Ryu's head and blocked Ryu. "Give me that case." Kai growled.

"NEVER!" Ryu shouted. Then Ryu ran to his left. Kai gave chase. Ryu stopped and kicked Kai. Kai grabbed Ryu's leg, then Ryu used his other leg to jump off and kicked Kai's head. Kai stumbled back while Ryu fell to the ground, and quickly got back up.

"Boy, do you even know what you are even protecting in there?" Kai asked.

"No, but I don't care, you're not getting it." Ryu said.

"Heh." Kai said. "Too bad, it's mine anyway."

"What?"

"One of those items in that case . . . rightfully belongs to me!" Kai shouted. Kai charged energy into his hands. "HEBI SMASH!"

Ryu growled. Ryu jumped back, and Kai missed. Kai however was aiming for the case. Kai slammed at the case, however, Ryu pulled the case back and slammed Kai's head.

"NO WAY!" Ryu shouted defensively. Ryu then kicked Kai's energized hand away and then kicked Kai's chest, launching Kai away. "There's no way you're getting this . . . not after what you did to Ojii-chan!" Then a black glow seeped through the case. "What?"

Kai widened his eyes in surprise. "It's awake." Kai gasped.

Ryu looked at the case. "What is going on!?" Ryu shouted.

Rai and the others came up to Ryu and Kai, and notice the glowing case. "What is that!?" Ryn gasped.

The case then shattered into pieces, and three gems came rolling out. These gems looked like Koden Gems, only not as shiny. One was magenta, another was orange, and the last was black. The black one was glowing. It seemed to call to the Kage energy on Ryu, as Ryu had kicked Kai's energized hand, thus putting some Shadow Energy in his body. And somehow . . . that little burst of energy in Ryu was able to affect the black gem into responding to Ryu. Or does Ryu have something more in his powers?

The black gem then started glowing wildly. It flew up and lunged at Ryu. "WHOA!" Ryu dodged it by rolling away, but the black gem flew back at Ryu. It was as if the black gem had some sort of hostility for Ryu.

Ryu rolled away again, and the black gem smashed into the ground, creating a large crater for its size.

"HOLY COW!" Rai shouted. "That thing can really kill Ryu!"

"RYU-SAN!" Karen shouted.

Ryu was really scared. "What is this thing?" Ryu gasped. Then the Black Gem came at Ryu again. Ryu gasped, then the Red Koden Gem flew over and smashed at the Black Gem, to protect Ryu.

Kai then held out his hand. "Come." Kai said. The Black Gem flew to Kai's hand. "Let me show you . . . my despair . . . Zetsubou." Kai then held his Black Gem in front of his face, then Kai started chanting. His words were unintelligible but it sounded like he said, "_Darkness within, Darkness unleash . . . I call upon thy powers to strike down those that oppose us, dispose of the light . . . destroy all that retaliates. Bring Despair. Give me your power . . . and help me strike down my enemies . . . ONCE AGAIN!_" The Black Gem released a small shockwave. "NOW!" Kai shouted throwing the Black Gem into the sky. "COME FORTH! HEBIOH!" The Black Gem started glowing much more wildly. "Kage Shorai!" Kai shouted. "Hebi Rai Jyu!" The Black Gem then formed into a Black Serpent like Kodenjyu, the exact same one in Ryu's dream. Everyone gasped at this mecha.

Ryu gasped when he saw the giant snake. It seemed familiar, yet he did not know why. Kai jumped on top of the Serpent's head.

Kai took off his mask and looked at Ryu. "Ryunosuke Rekka!" Kai shouted. "Do you know what this is?" Ryu was speechless. "This is . . . a Kage Kodenjyu." Kai answered his own question.

"A . . . Kage Kodenjyu?" Ryu gasped.

"This was once a Kodenjyu fighting against the shadows. But as time past, this Kodenjyu lost all will to fight on, it lost its sense of justice, it lost its will to fight the Kagejyus. It took on a more different approach, it instead started gathering despair." Kai placed his mask back on and held a hand in front of his face. "Zetsubou . . . Zetsubou . . . I'll show you all the despair that I've kept up in my heart in this battle!" Kai started glowing. "KAGE GAI SOU!" Kai's battle armor flew onto him. "KOE RYUNOSUKE REKKA!"

"You." Ryu growled. "KODEN SHORAI!" Ryu shouted, doing an instant henshin and appeared on top of Ryuoh's head.

"WHOA!" Rai and the others step back before Ryuoh's long tail almost hit them.

Ryuoh and Hebioh, the serpent Kage Kodenjyu, started fighting each other. Ryu and Kai also went at it on top of the beast's head. Then Kai and Ryu kicked each other back while Ryuoh and Hebioh fired fire and dark fire breaths at each other respectively. Ryu and Kai then entered into the cockpit of their Kodenjyus.

"Elemental Henkei!" Ryu shouted. Ryuoh transformed. "Ryuoh, Blazing Up!"

"Shadow Henkei!" Kai shouted holding his Black Gem in front of the control orb of his mecha. Hebioh transformed into a humanoid mecha much like Ryu. The boosters on its back formed into arms. It's boosters at the end formed into legs similar to Ryuoh. A head emerged in a similar fashion to Ryuoh. The head was black with red eyes and a silver mouth plate. There was a golden crown on top of the head. "Emperoroh, Darkness Release!" Hebioh was now Emperoroh.

The two mechas stood ready to face each other. "Ryunosuke." Kai said. "Come at me if you have the will to fight."

Ryuoh dashed at Emperoroh. Emperoroh however shadow stepped to the side and then to the back of Ryuoh. Emperoroh then back jabbed Ryuoh. Ryuoh stumbled then Emperoroh grabbed the back of Ryuoh. Emperoroh lifted Ryuoh high up and slammed Ryuoh on the ground. Emperoroh then stomped Ryuoh, kicked Ryuoh high into the air, then elbowed Ryuoh to the ground. Ryuoh horse kicked Emperoroh away while Ryuoh was down.

"Ryu doesn't look like he's doing good." Lee mentioned.

"Yeah, we better help." Rai said taking his green gem in hand. Everyone followed suit.

"RELEASE! Legend of the beast, KODEN HENSHIN!" The six transformed. "KODEN SHORAI!" They instantly summoned their Kodenjyus and Kodentiger.

Ryuoh stood up and saw the other Kodenjyus coming. "Elemental Gattai." Ryu growled. Ryuoh jumped backwards. Kodentenma and Kirin formed into leg parts. Ryuoh combined with the two Kodenjyus. Then Kodenhouou flew in and attached to Ryuoh's back. The gauntlet pieces that Kodenhouou had a hold of attached to Ryuoh. Kodenshishi separated into its four separate pieces. Two shoulder pads, lion head chest, and the Shishi Saber. The pieces attached and Ryuoh grabbed hold of the Shishi Saber with its right hand. Kodenhouou's tail sword flew to Ryuoh's left hand. Kodenryuoh's usual helmet attached to Ryuoh's head.

"KodenElementalOh, Blazing Up!"

"Tsk." Kai wasn't impressed. "Wrong move in your part."

"Elemental Gattai!" Miku and Kousuke announced. Kodenhawk, Eagle, and Tiger combined into Bursttohja. "Bursttohja, Burst Out!" The two combined mechas faced Emperoroh.

Emperoroh dashed. "That's not going to beat me." Kai said.

"There's no way we'll lose with this formation!" Ryu shouted. KodenElementalOh combined the ends of its two swords. KodenElementalOh slashed at Emperoroh. Bursttohja stabbed at Emperoroh with Kodeneagle's tail spear.

Emperoroh got launched back by Bursttohja's spear, however, KodenElementalOh's sword, the Shishi Saber side, was grabbed by Emperoroh. So after Emperoroh was launched away, KodenElementalOh was pulled away with it.

"NANI!?" Kousuke shouted in shock.

"What does he have planned?" Miku was surprised as well.

"WAH!" The five in KodenElementalOh screamed. Then Emperoroh palm thrust the chest plate of KodenElementalOh. Rai felt a lot of pain compared to Ryn, Karen, and Lee, but Ryu felt the most pain. Then Emperoroh kicked Kodentenma and Kodenkirin with its right leg. Lee and Karen felt a lot of pain, but Ryu felt the most pain. Ryu was screaming really loudly. Emperoroh flipped KodenElementalOh around, and kicked KodenElementalOh to the ground. Then Emperoroh kept stomping Kodenhouou which was on the back of KodenElementalOh. Ryn screamed, but Ryu screamed much more louder.

"Can you feel the pain Ryunosuke!" Kai shouted. Emperoroh kept stomping. "Do you feel my despair!? This despair! ZETSUBOU! I've kept this bottled up for many years! You will never know the despair that I know of! With this despair I'll end your life!" Kai seemed to be trying to provoke Ryu.

"Shut up." Ryu growled. "SHUT UP!" KodenElementalOh's free hand grabbed Kodenhouou from its back and turned around. Kodenhouou's wings folded up, creating a shield for KodenElementalOh. Emperoroh's next stomp was blocked by the Kodenhouou shield. KodenElementalOh pushed Emperoroh's foot away with the Houou Shield. KodenElementalOh quickly got up, but then Emperoroh's snake chest extended out and bit KodenElementalOh's neck, which was Ryuoh's neck. "WAH!" Ryu screamed loudly. Sparks flew off of KodenElementalOh and streams of lightning struck all over the mecha's body. Eventually KodenElementalOh split into its five separate pieces.

The five rangers screamed. Emperoroh then looked up. "Hm, so you got up there." Kai said. Bursttohja was in the sky, ready to fire it's finisher at Kai.

"SHINING JUDGEMENT CROSSER . . . STREAM VERSION!" Miku and Kousuke shouted while Bursttohja pulled the Kodeneagle spear back while the Kodenhawk fan attachment created a bow shape projection. Bursttohja fired multiple projections of its finisher.

"Hm." Emperoroh then dashed to Kodenshishi. Emperoroh grabbed Kodenshishi.

"GAH!" Rai screamed as Emperoroh transferred energy into Kodenshishi. Kodenshishi roared in pain and its eyes turned black. Then Emperoroh threw Kodenshishi into the air and Kodenshishi split into its separate pieces.

"Shadow Buso." Kai said. Kodenshishi combined with Emperoroh. "Shishi Emperoroh." Shishi Emperoroh looked up.

"No way." Rai gasped as he was stuck in Kodenshishi's cockpit while Kodenshishi was combined with Emperoroh.

"He combined with Kodenshishi!" Karen gasped.

Shishi Emperoroh looked up and charged energy into the lion chest plate. "You're not getting me with that." Shishi Emperoroh dodged the falling arrows, then fired a black lighting orb from the Lion Head chest plate. "Kage Koha!"

Bursttohja kept firing, but then noticed the sphere coming. Bursttohja got struck in the air and shot down. Miku and Kousuke screamed and Bursttohja split into its three separate pieces. Kodentiger fell to the ground with a thud. Kodeneagle and Kodenhawk stayed airborne, till Shishi Emperoroh shot those two down.

- -

Ojii-chan felt the ground shake and looked up. He saw Shishi Emperoroh standing and the other mechas on the ground. "Damn it." Ojii-chan grunted. He then ran down the path. "There's only one thing that I can do right now, but this is going to be dangerous."

- -

Shishi Emperoroh dashed at Ryuoh. "Shit." Ryu grunted. "Elemental Gattai!" Ryuoh recombined with Kodenhouou. Kodenryuoh was formed. Kodenryuoh flew towards Shishi Emperoroh.

"Tsk." Kai grunted. "He doesn't even know what he's doing." Kai said. "With that gattai, he expects to fight a sword to sword battle, but he doesn't even realize that my gattai has anti-air capabilities even though I just demonstrated them. Now if he had combined with that Tenma and Kirin, he would be able to disarm me and avoid anti-air projectiles. Ryunosuke . . . you still have a lot to learn!" Shishi Emperoroh parried Kodenryuoh's slash. Kodenryuoh continued slashing at Shishi Emperoroh. Shishi Emperoroh kept parrying. Then Kodenryuoh took to the skies. "Bad move." Shishi Emperoroh fired dark lighting spheres from the lion chest plate. Kodenryuoh was shot down.

When Kodenryuoh fell near Shishi Emperoroh, Shishi Emperoroh slashed Kodenryuoh. The slash created spark trails on Kodenryuoh. Kodenryuoh dropped its Houou sword, and Shishi Emperoroh took hold of the sword. Then Shishi Emperoroh started slashing Kodenryuoh with both swords relentlessly. Kodenryuoh eventually split apart. Shishi Emperoroh threw the Houou sword at Ryuoh and struck Ryuoh on the chest. Ryu screamed as sparks flew off Ryuoh's chest. The Houou sword reattached to Kodenhouou.

Emperoroh grabbed Kodenshishi's lion head chest plate and threw it off. The rest of Kodenshishi on Emperoroh followed suit and detached and reattached into Kodenshishi. Kodenshishi dropped on the ground with a thud. Rai grunted as Kodenshishi dropped. Combining with Emperoroh really took a toll on Rai.

Emperoroh then walked to Kodentiger and grabbed Kodentiger, Kodentiger roared in pain as Emperoroh transferred energy into it. Then Kodentiger's eyes turned black. "Shadow Buso." Kai said. Emperoroh combined to the back of Kodentiger creating a centaur formation. "I'll show you . . . your despair through the Tiger Emperor!"

Ryuoh struggled to get up. "So you can combine with any of our Kodenjyus huh?" Ryu grunted. "That still won't stop me."

"If he combines with the other Kodenjyus to make that KodenElementalOh, he would be just fine." Kai said.

"I'LL STILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ryuoh charged at Tiger Emperoroh.

"And he doesn't even combine with any of the other beasts." Kai said. Then Tiger Emperoroh's two front legs kicked Ryuoh away. Ryuoh crashed with a thud and then Kodentiger's front legs kept stomping Ryuoh. Ryu felt more and more pain. Sparks kept flying off of Ryuoh.

Then two wolf like Kodenjyus jumped over the mountain and bit onto Tiger Emperoroh's arms. Emperoroh flailed around trying to get the two wolf beasts. Ryuoh looked up and noticed the two beasts. One wolf was black with white trimmings and red eyes. It had a metallic blue bladed tail. The other was metallic blue with black trimmings and blue eyes. It had a black bladed tail. Emperoroh threw the two wolves to the ground in front of Ryuoh. Ryuoh stood up and looked at the two wolves. "I don't know who you two belong to, but I need your help." Ryu held out his Red Koden Gem. "Double Elemental Buso!"

Miku noticed that Ryu was getting Ryuoh ready to combine with the two wolves. She knew that something was not right with the wolves. "Ryu-kun you can't!" Miku pleaded, "You shouldn't combine with those Kodenjyus!" But it was too late.

"Does he really intend to combine with those two savages?" Kai asked himself.

- -

Ojii-chan, now Kodensage, was holding his two Koden Gems, one black, the other metallic blue. He was sitting down in a meditating stance. He felt Ryuoh's presence while trying to keep the two Kodenwolves in control. "Ryu . . . No!" He shouted. "Damn it, he's going to combine with my Kodenjyus. There's no telling how long I can keep them in check. Ryu, you better not combine with them for long." Kodensage's Henshin Device's gem's crack started glowing.

- -

Raiju was on the island as well. He sat down on a cliff watching the Mecha fight. He rested his chin on the tops of his hands, which he held together. "Kai sure looks like he's holding back." Raiju said. Then a woman's hands grabbed and embraced Raiju from behind. Her face was hidden in the shadows of a tree. She had on a similar robe that Raiju wears.

"Well Kai has always been how should I say, soft." The woman said seductively. "We've already decided that he's a failure."

"Well you can't doubt his powers." Raiju said. "After all, he is one of the few who can control Hebioh, Rekka's beast." Raiju chuckled maniacally.

"Raiju-sama." The Chrono Kagejyu appeared from the shadow. He noticed the woman embracing Raiju from behind. "Sorry if I'm interrupting." The Chrono Kagejyu looked away and covered the side of his face.

"What is it, this better be important." Raiju said.

"Those two wolf Kagejyus, they look to be dangerous." The Chrono Kagejyu said.

Raiju smirked. "Well . . . the one inside Ryuoh . . . Rekka's descendant . . . is more dangerous." Raiju said in a maniacal tone.

"How so, how can a Kodenranger be more dangerous?" The Chrono Kagejyu asked.

"Just stop the old man who is controlling the Kodenwolves. Break his transformation, and I'll show you something fun." Raiju said chuckling maniacally.

"Hai, Raiju-sama." Chrono Kagejyu was about to stop time with his powers, but not before giving the woman one more glance. _Who is this woman?_ He thought. He stabbed his staff into the ground. He pushed the top of his staff.

- -

The wolves' head pointed up and stood up to create legs for Ryuoh. The tail blades attached to the back of the wolves. Ryuoh combined with the two wolves.

- -

Time froze, and the Chrono Kagejyu walked to where Ojii-chan was. Then the Chrono Kagejyu pointed the staff at Ojii-chan's henshin device, which was hanging on the side of Ojii-chan's belt. The Chrono Kagejyu sped up Ojii-chan's time limit, to the point where the suit will forcibly shatter from Ojii-chan's body. The Chrono Kagejyu's time was done and he disappeared in the shadows.

The hands of time started to move again. Ojii-chan's henshin device was glowing really wildly. "What the!?" Ojii-chan shouted, but then his suit shattered right off his body. "NANI!? What the hell just happened!?" He looked at Ryuoh which combined with the two Kodenwolves. "No . . . how could my time be up so fast . . . no . . . those two beasts . . . they're going to go berserk . . . and Ryu is going to feel it." All Ojii-chan can do now is pray.

- -

"Howling Ryuoh, Blazing U . . ." Ryu was about to say, but then . . .

Raiju held out his hand and fired a dark orb at Ryuoh's back. Ryuoh and Ryu felt the surge of Dark Energy seeping in. The two wolves' savage mentality started to take over, especially since Ojii-chan had no control over the two beasts anymore.

Ryu grunted in pain. He held his chest in pain. Then dark lightning appeared all over Howling Ryuoh's body. The two wolves started roaring savagely. Ryu held his head in pain. "GAH!" He screamed.

"What's happening Ryu!?" Ryn shouted into her Kodenchangers. Ryu didn't respond. "Ryu, Ryu!"

Ryu kept screaming, the dark lightning constantly surrounding Howling Ryuoh, the two Savages trying to take control of Ryu. Ryu's suit kept dematerializing and materializing back and forth. Ryu kept stumbling inside his cockpit. Ryu kept groaning in pain and screaming. Images of a man riding on Hebioh, not Kai, flashed in his mind. Another image, the same man, standing in front of a burned village. These images kept flashing through Ryu's mind. Just thinking about those images hurt. Ryu couldn't take the pain anymore. A shadowy aura appeared around Ryu. Ryu dropped in front of his control orb. Kodenred stood up. The suit dematerialized. Ryu's eyes were red. The suit rematerialized, then dematerialized again. Ryu's eyes were pure black. The suit rematerialized, and one final dematerialized suit. Ryu's eyes were half red and half pure black, black as the night, black as nothingness, black as the shadow . . . Kodenred rematerialized, the shadowy aura disappeared. Something, however, was still wrong.

Howling Ryuoh crouched in a beastly stance. The battlefield was silent. Then, Howling Ryuoh roared to the sky. "YAH!" Ryu screamed. Howling Ryuoh dashed, and disappeared in a blur!

Tiger Emperoroh was then struck from the sides, a red blur clawing at it. Kai then reacted and grabbed the black Kodenwolf leg, which was the left leg, and threw Howling Ryuoh to the ground. Kodentiger attempted to stomp Howling Ryuoh. Then Howling Ryuoh grabbed Kodentiger's leg.

"WARGH!" Ryu shrieked horrifyingly. Then Howling Ryuoh threw Tiger Emperoroh into the air. Kai flipped in his cockpit and Tiger Emperoroh landed finely. Then Howling Ryuoh jumped on top of Kodentiger and started clawing at Emperoroh. Emperoroh was able to handle Howling Ryuoh using arm parries and palm thrust Howling Ryuoh off. But as Howling Ryuoh flipped in the air, the blades on the Wolves slashed Kodentiger.

"RYU!" Rai shouted. "Watch what you're hitting! That's one of our Kodenjyus you're striking!" Rai's pleas however . . . fell on deaf ears.

Howling Ryuoh growled. "YARGH!" Ryu shrieked wildly. Ryu didn't think about defeating Kai anymore. That thought was not in his head anymore. Now . . . the only thing Ryu thought . . . was to rip everything in his sight to shreds. "WARGH!" Ryu screamed and Ryuoh grabbed hold of Kodentiger's head. Howling Ryuoh kept kneeing Kodentiger's chin with the wolf blades.

"Do you see now?" Raiju chuckled maniacally. "This is Kodenred's true nature!"

"Who knew he would be so savage." The woman said.

"Well those two savages combined with Ryuoh help." Raiju laughed manically.

Then Howling Ryuoh threw Tiger Emperoroh to the ground. Howling Ryuoh kept clawing savagely. "YARGH! WAH! GAH! ARGH!" Ryu's loud shrieks were terrifying. The friendly young innocent boy . . . was now a savage destroyer.

"RYU!" Lee shouted. "CALM DOWN!"

"RYU-SAN! Please stop!" Karen shouted.

"Ryu you bastard!" Kousuke shouted. "LISTEN TO US AND STOP!"

Their pleas fell on deaf ears. Howling Ryuoh kept clawing Kodentiger. Kodenhawk and Kodenhouou flew to Ryuoh and tried stopping Howling Ryuoh.

"Ryu please stop it!" Ryn shouted. "STOP IT!"

"Ryu-kun stop this!" Miku screamed. "You're not like this, Ryu-kun!"

"YARGH!" Ryu screamed and Howling Ryuoh threw the two birds away. Howling Ryuoh went back to clawing Kodentiger, then kneed Kodentiger, creating sparks. Howling Ryuoh then threw Tiger Emperoroh to the ground. Then Howling Ryuoh jumped high into the sky.

Howling Ryuoh roared to the sky. The bladed tails detached and the wolf heads grabbed hold of their respective blades. Howling Ryuoh was getting ready to do its Elemental Hi Ougi, 'Luna Moon Breaker'. Howling Ryuoh launched the two tail blades at the fallen Tiger Emperoroh.

Emperoroh detached from Kodentiger, and Kodentiger was cut badly. Kodentiger started whimpering after the Elemental Hi Ougi connected. The blades flew back to the Kodenwolves' back, and Howling Ryuoh came down, ready to rip Emperoroh to shreds.

Emperoroh was however strong enough to handle Howling Ryuoh. As Howling Ryuoh got ready to knee Emperoroh, Emperoroh retaliated with a kick. Howling Ryuoh got launched back. Then Howling Ryuoh charged again and tried a roundhouse kick. Emperoroh roundhouse kicked as well. The two kicks collided, and a fiery explosion blasted from the kicks colliding. Howling Ryuoh slid back from the shockwaves and so did Emperoroh.

"Tsk." Kai looked at Ryuoh. "I cannot believe how stupid you are Ryunosuke." Emperoroh held out its hand and the other two gems that were in the case flew to the cockpit. "You've given yourself up to your desperation. I thought you were something else, I thought I could find hope in you! You are my eternal rival . . . the hope to match my despair . . . but you can't even match up to it! You're despicable Ryunosuke, DESPICABLE!" Kai seemed to be crying. "RYUNOSUKE! YOU BASTARD! You were suppose to be my hope . . . now I don't know what to think of you . . . hope . . . that's what you had. That's what intrigued me, someone who knows nothing about hope is gleaming with it. I want to kill you, yet at the same time you shine through. You always had hope, no matter what. You overcame a lot. You are the protector, and I'm the destroyer, but now . . . you've thrown it all away and gave up! You . . . you . . . you! If you survive this, then next time you better be different, you better become smarter. The next time I see you . . . I BETTER SEE THE LIGHT OF HOPE!" Emperoroh disappeared in a dark mist.

Raiju grunted. "Kai . . . you traitor." Raiju said. "So that's why you call him your eternal rival huh?" Raiju chuckled maniacally. "Looks like I'll have to punish you, you ungrateful little brat."

"Do you want me to help?" The woman asked seductively.

"Nah, I'll let one of my dopplegangers do it." Raiju said with a smirk.

- -

Kai, now with his mask and armor off, entered his Kage Hall, but then a Raiju doppleganger ambushed Kai. Raiju started throwing Kai all over, cutting Kai with a projected blade, and threw Kai to a pole, which Kai violently crashed into. Kyoko and Daisan were nowhere to be seen. "You little traitor." Raiju said. "So Kodenred is still alive because of your belief in hope in him."

"So you heard." Kai said getting up. "No, he's still alive because his hope is keeping him alive."

"But your belief in his hope is getting in the ways of our goals!"

"SHUT UP!" Kai shouted. "I will still gather despair from him, yet, no matter how much despair I gather from him, his hope still shines through. I will kill him, but until then, his ability to create miracles when despair is only present is in the way. He's the reason I want to become stronger, I want to become stronger to gather his despair when his hope fails, but until then, I'll enjoy the seeing the hope that he has."

"Too bad it's gone right now." Raiju said. "And I doubt he'll ever get it back."

Then Kai disappeared and reappeared behind Raiju. "He'll get it back." Then Kai stabbed Raiju from behind with a hand chop. The chop stabbed through Raiju's back right through the chest.

The Raiju doppleganger started laughing maniacally. "You're interesting Orochi, very interesting, VERY INTERESTING!" The doppleganger dissolved into nothingness.

Kai breathed in and sigh. "Zetsubou, Zetsubou, ZETSUBOU!" He screamed. All the despair welled up in him started to seep out of his body and created a large aura around him. He started crying. "Zetsubou, Zetsubou, Zetsubou." He got on his knees, his tears streaming down his face. "Despair . . . I will bring despair to this world!" He stopped tearing and looked up with a look of maniacal determination. "Ryunosuke . . . your hope . . . I will tear it apart and replace it with the greatest despair!"

- -

Howling Ryuoh was frozen, as if Kai's words on how Ryu had hope actually reached Ryu's ears. Kodentenma galloped up to Howling Ryuoh.

"RYU!" Lee shouted. "How could you be so aggressive!?" For once, Lee was scolding someone. "I know you want to defeat Kai as soon as possible but attacking one of our allies is really low for you."

Howling Ryuoh turned and looked at Kodentenma. Then Howling Ryuoh kicked Kodentenma away. "YEAAARGH!" Ryu shrieked violently. Kodentenma crashed and rolled violently on the ground.

"WHAT THE!?" Lee shouted. Ryu wasn't done. Ryu still wanted to rip everything to shreds. The savages command it.

Howling Ryuoh jumped and pinned the Pegasus to the ground. Then Howling Ryuoh started clawing Kodentenma. "WARGH! YAH! YAR YAH!" Howling Ryuoh kept striking violently.

"RYU STOP IT!" Rai shouted and Kodenshishi, now back on its feet, jumped and bit onto Ryuoh's right shoulder. Howling Ryuoh looked at Kodenshishi. Then Howling Ryuoh looked at Kodenshishi, then violently grabbed Kodenshishi with its left hand. Then Howling Ryuoh grabbed the back of Kodenshishi and used Kodenshishi's tail blade to cut Kodentenma.

"WAH AHH YARGH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu shrieked violently. Lee was feeling all sorts of pain from the random stabs and slashes. Then Howling Ryuoh threw Kodenshishi on Kodentenma and stomp the two. Then Howling Ryuoh grabbed Kodentenma's head and the Ryuoh head chest bit onto Kodentenma. Kodentenma neighed in pain. Then Howling Ryuoh kneed Kodenshishi while Kodenshishi was down.

"RYU-SAN!" Karen cried out. "STOP IT!" Kodenkirin ran up to Howling Ryuoh and tried to ram it to stop.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted. Kodenhouou flew and wrapped its wings behind Ryuoh, trying to stop Howling Ryuoh. "STOP THIS! You're hurting your friends!"

"RYU-KUN!" Miku screamed. Kodenhawk flew up to Ryuoh and tried holding Ryuoh down with its wings. "You're our leader, please stop!"

"WARGH!" Ryu shrieked.

"Then I have no choice." Miku said softly. She called out to Ryuoh. This is her secret power, the ability to control all (if not, most) Kodenjyus. However, she could not get a response from Ryuoh. "What is this? I can't . . . I can't call out to Ryuoh right now."

"STOP THIS YOU BRAT!" Kousuke shouted and Kodeneagle flew over and tried stopping Ryuoh. "What the hell is wrong with you!? STOP THIS ALREADY! The battle's over! STOP IT!"

Kodenshishi and Kodentenma got up and tried stopping Ryuoh. "RYU!" Lee shouted.

"RYU!" Rai shouted. "STOP THIS NONSENSE!" The six Kodenjyus tried holding Howling Ryuoh down.

"WARGH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GAH! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu shrieked violently. "KILL! KILL! KILL!" He growled loudly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Howling Ryuoh flailed around and pushed all the Kodenjyus away. He started clawing all of the other Kodenjyus. If only Kodentiger was up, then there would be one more Kodenjyu against Howling Ryuoh and maybe Bursttohja or Elementaltohja could stop Howling Ryuoh, but unfortunately Kodentiger is injured and down for the count in this battle.

Ojii-chan started to cry. "My grandson . . . has succumbed to Darkness." He got on his knees and started praying. "Is there no one who can stop him?"

The Kodenrangers save for Ryu screamed. Howling Ryuoh was not stopping anytime soon.

Raiju laughed maniacally. "YES!" He shouted. "ZETSUBOU!" Raiju started absorbing a dark aura around him. "YES! BRING ME THE DESPAIR OF YOUR FRIENDS!" Raiju chuckled maniacally. "JUST LIKE REKKA! You'll be the bringer of doom, you'll bring death to this world, you'll end this wretched world, and destroy it!" Raiju laughed maniacally. "YES! The hero meant to save it, WILL DESTROY IT!"

- -

(Ending: If We Met In a Dream from Kamen Rider Den O plays. Ryu is sitting down in a large corridor, and looks depressed. Ryuuji on another side is standing up and looking depressed as well as if something is missing. The two start running to find what is missing. As they run, they find many stairways and doors to check. Ryu and Ryuuji keep checking each door. Running through if it's the wrong one. Ryu stops and starts crying since he can't find what he wants, but he continues on. Ryuuji eventually stops in front of an opened room. The room was flashing white. Only Ryuuji can see what is on the other side. Ryu stops in front of the same room from the other side, and Ryu looks. Ryu smiles, and Ryuuji runs towards the room. Ryu runs in too. As the two enter, Ryuuji grows up, and Ryu shrinks down to a kid, and the two run to each other and embrace. Father and son, finally reunited. However, Ryu wakes up, and finds it only a dream. Tears stream down Ryu's face, as he will never meet his dad in such a way.)

- -

SPECIAL SEGMENT! FIGHTER'S ANSWERS!

"Hello!" Ryuuji says. "This is our segment, where secrets will be revealed!" Takeshi, Tak-san, and Shinji were with him. They were at the pier. "And to start it off, Tak-san's identity!"

"Yeah everyone should know it already." Takumi said.

Shinji lifted Tak-san's sunglasses and hat. "It's Takeshi-sensei." Shinji said.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Takeshi shouted. "I can't believe my identity was revealed in such an anti-climatic way!" He started crying.

"Oh suck it up, everyone knew already." Ryuuji said. "And if you did not know, go back and look for all the context clues."

"Anyway, we can't go to vacation because we have to stay and protect the city." Takumi said.

There was a long silence.

"SCREW YOU!" Ryuuji shouted. Takumi, Takeshi, and Shinji looked at the water. Ryuuji's Kodenjyu, which looked a lot like a samurai version of Ryuoh in dragon form, was swimming away and Kodenfire was sitting on this Kodenjyu's head. "I'm going on Vacation!"

"EH!?" Takumi shouted. "I guess it's just the three of us." Takumi said, then noticed that only Shinji was with him.

"Screw you." Takeshi said. "Me and my anti-climatic identity revealing is going to ditch you and go to vacation." Kodengeneral is seen standing on top of a violet fin, which belonged to Kodenshark.

"Eh Shinji, you're going to stay right?" Takumi asked.

"I'm going to do what they call a 'screw you' and go on vacation." Shinji dived into the water, swam a bit, then a magic whirlpool sucked him in, taking him to the island.

"EH!?" Takumi shouted. "So it's just me!?" He sat down. "I'll wait till a Kagejyu attacks." Time passed, three hours, four, five. Then . . . "AHH SCREW MYSELF!" He transformed. Then jumped on top of Kodenrhino. "GO!" Kodenrhino started stomping in the waters. "Oh wait . . . I FORGOT! My Kodenjyu can't swim!" Kodenknight and Kodenrhino sank. Don't worry, he'll survive.

- -

_Next time!_

"Dairyuoh, SUIZAN!"

The only one who can stop Ryu now is Ryuuji. An unknown father must now take down his son if Ryu is to be stopped. And then, once the savage drama is over, comes the drama of the beach! BUT WAIT! A new Kraken Kagejyu is causing trouble! And worse, Kai's Hebioh appears again, along with two other Kage Kodenjyus. Can the Kodenrangers survive?

Repel the Darkness, Live the Legend.

Destroy Hope, Destroy Despair.

- -

FINALLY! Chapter 21 is done. Hope you enjoy this long chapter and please review!


	22. At the Beach! Despair in Light

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references. I own all characters in this fic, until their owners actually contact me about them about their ownership to their characters (Which only applies to Shinji)

We are currently on the Summer Arc of the fic! Enjoy.

- -

"WARGH!" Ryu shrieked violently.

Vacation began for Ryu and the gang. Unfortunately, upon reaching the island, Kai appears and tries to take something from Ojii-chan. Something in Ryu awakens the item that Kai seeks, and that in turn unleashes the serpent of despair: Emperor of Darkness, Kage Kodenjyu Hebioh/Emperoroh. As Emperoroh overpowers our Heroes' Kodenjyus, two new wolf Kodenjyus appear to help . . . but they turn out to worsen things. The threat of Kai is gone for now, but now . . . the Kodenrangers' Leader is the destroyer . . .

- -

"ARGH!" Ryu screamed violently then Howling Ryuoh smashed Kodentenma away. Howling Ryuoh jumped in the air and then came down to stomp on Kodentenma hard. Howling Ryuoh grabbed Kodentenma and then smashed Kodentenma with a bladed knee attack. Then Howling Ryuoh threw Kodentenma at Kodeneagle which was in the air. Kodentenma collided into Kodeneagle and the two Kodenjyus fell from the air. Kodeneagle and Kodentenma fell on Kodenkirin. "RAH!" Ryu screamed. Then Howling Ryuoh grabbed Kodenkirin from the pile.

"Ryu-san, please stop it." Karen whimpered. "Please."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu shrieked wildly. Then Howling Ryuoh started clawing Kodenkirin wildly, then threw Kodenkirin down violently. Howling Ryuoh started stomping on Kodenkirin. Kodenshishi jumped and clenched on to Howling Ryuoh's shoulder with its fangs.

"RYU!" Rai shouted. "WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!" Rai shouted. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Howling Ryuoh grabbed Kodenshishi, ripped Kodenshishi off from the bite and threw Kodenshishi away. Kodenshishi flipped in the air and landed. "Looks like words aren't going to help. I hate to do this, I don't want to fight you, but . . . TAKE THIS RYU!" Rai seemed to be sobbing when he said the last three words. Kodenshishi opened its mouth. "SHISHI THUNDER KO!" Kodenshishi fired lightning at Howling Ryuoh. Ryuoh's dragon chest turned up and fired a fire breath at Kodenshishi. Kodenshishi was burned while Howling Ryuoh was zapped. Ryu ignored the pain of the shocks, and then Howling Ryuoh ran to Kodenhawk.

"WARGH!" Howling Ryuoh jumped in the air and then double fist slammed Kodenhawk to the ground.

Miku screamed when Kodenhawk crashed. "Ryu, why?" Miku cried. As Howling Ryuoh came down with a kick, Kodeneagle flew to block Howling Ryuoh's stomp.

"Don't . . . touch . . . my sister." Kousuke growled. Kodeneagle shook and pushed Howling Ryuoh off. Then Kodeneagle flew towards Howling Ryuoh. "I do not regret doing this. You must die now." Kodeneagle started blazing. "BURST MODE!" Kodenfirebird ignites. Kodenfirebird flew at Howling Ryuoh at light speed, ready to crash into Howling Ryuoh. "DIE BRAT!"

"WARGH!" Ryu shrieked violently, ready to take on the attack so he could rip Kodenfirebird to pieces.

Then Kodenhouou flew right in front of Howling Ryuoh, stopping Kodenfirebird in its paths. "STOP!" Ryn cried.

Kodenfirebird abruptly stopped in its attack. "Nani." Kousuke said. "Why did you stop me?"

"Please, we can't just fight Ryu like this." Ryn said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Kousuke screamed at Ryn. "Do you not see what has happened to Ryu right now!? He's gone berserk, he's a destroyer now! He's in the same league as the other Kagejyus and Kai now! He's not fighting for us anymore. He's fighting us, trying to destroy us! What do we do if we're not going to kill him!? Just let him destroy us!?"

"Please, there must be another way." Ryn said sobbing.

"RYN!" Rai shouted. "WATCH OUT!" He tried to warn Ryn of danger.

Then two flying blades, the tail blades of the Kodenwolves, flew in the air and slashed Kodenhouou's wings. Ryn gasped after Kodenhouou was struck. The blades continued flying and slashed Kodenfirebird's wings. Kodenfirebird and Kodenhouou screeched in pain. Howling Ryuoh then bashed Kodenhouou away. Kodenhouou crashed to the ground. Howling Ryuoh's dragon chest then fired a fire stream at Kodenfirebird. Kodenfirebird fell from the sky and crash landed. It reverted back to Kodeneagle. The blades flew back towards Howling Ryuoh and slashed the fallen Kodeneagle once more.

"ANI!" Miku screamed and Kodenhawk flew over to Kodeneagle to check on it.

Howling Ryuoh however was not going to let Kodenhouou off yet. "YAH!" Ryu screamed, then Howling Ryuoh dashed to Kodenhouou. Howling Ryuoh pinned Kodenhouou to the ground. "WARGH!" Howling Ryuoh started clawing Kodenhouou relentlessly.

Ryn screamed with each hit. She started groaning in pain. "Ryu, please stop." She whimpered. Howling Ryuoh kept clawing. "DID YOU FORGET OUR PROMISE!" Ryn screamed.

Ryuoh's stopped his arm before it reached Kodenhouou. (Play sad music now)

"Ryu, you made me promise you, that I would allow you to become stronger, and in turn, we would both become stronger to protect each other. Did you forget that promise?" Ryn cried.

Ryuoh turned its head and looked at its hand. Then at Kodenhouou. "YARGH!" Ryu shrieked wildly. It seems Ryn's words did not help. Howling Ryuoh went back to clawing Kodenhouou. Then Howling Ryuoh grabbed Kodenhouou. Howling Ryuoh stood up. "ARGH!" Ryu shouted violently. Ryuoh's dragon chest flipped up and bit Kodenhouou hard.

Kodenhouou screeched loudly in pain. Ryn screamed in pain. "Ryu, why." She whimpered. Ryn . . . what has happened to her friend.

"RYN!" Rai shouted in despair. Kodenshishi jumped high into the air and rammed Howling Ryuoh. Howling Ryuoh dropped Kodenhouou and stumbled back. Kodenshishi fired lightning blasts at Howling Ryuoh. Howling Ryuoh launched its two Wolf Tail blades at Kodenshishi. Kodenshishi roared in pain as the blades flew by and cut it. Kodenshishi was launched back and dropped near Kodenhouou.

"KAICHO!" Lee shouted.

"RAI!" Karen shouted worryingly.

Howling Ryuoh jumped high into the air ready to come down on Kodenhouou. "NO!" Rai shouted and Kodenshishi flipped on top of Kodenhouou. Kodenshishi's body protected Kodenhouou from Howling Ryuoh's attacks. However, Howling Ryuoh started abusing Kodenshishi now with claw slashes and bladed knees.

"Ryn." Rai struggled to say.

"Rai." Ryn cried. _He's doing his best to protect me. I'm so useless. I can't protect anyone._

Kodenshishi continued to take the hits for Kodenhouou. Many sparks flew from Kodenshishi's back.

"WARGH!" Ryu shrieked terrifyingly. He continued clawing Kodenshishi. Rai continued groaning in pain after each attack.

"Looks like . . . this is the end." Rai said softly. "I don't think I can take anymore of this.

Howling Ryuoh clawed Kodenshishi's right leg.

Rai screamed in pain. "My arm." He groaned. Blood spots started forming on his right arm.

"RAI!" Ryn cried.

"I'm ok." Rai said. "This is nothing." In truth, Rai couldn't take anymore punishment.

Howling Ryuoh was ready to come down with one final claw, but then flame streams shot out from the air and burned Howling Ryuoh away.

"What in the world?" Lee said. He looked up, and a long shape just flew by him. "HOLY SHIT!" A Red Dragon was flying in the air . . . RYUOH!?

Wait a minute, it couldn't be Ryuoh could it?

Everyone looked at the flying dragon. The flying dragon now landed. Kodenfire stood on top of the dragon's head, and everyone noticed that this dragon had a darker shade of red compared to Ryuoh and had a giant Samurai helmet Fin on its head. There was a black round shield and katana strapped to the back of the darker dragon. "Oh, I made it just in time." Ryuuji said. He was holding his Katana behind him.

"RYUUJI!?" Rai, Ryn, Karen, Lee, Miku, and Kousuke shouted in surprise.

Howling Ryuoh got up and crouched in a beastly manner. "GRR." Ryu growled.

Ryuuji looked at what Ryuoh combined with. "Oh wow, it's those two again." Ryuuji said. "Still causing trouble I see." Ryuuji then jumped and sunk into the cockpit of the darker shaded red dragon. The cockpit's lights lit up. The five lines in the back of the cockpit were all crimson and scarlet red. Ryuuji touched the crimson control orb and the control orb lit up. Then he held out his fire gem. "Well then, I'll have to knock some sense into you." Ryuuji held the fire orb over the control orb. "Let's go, DAIRYUOH!" The Dragon roared upon hearing its name. "Elemental Henkei!" Dairyuoh flew high into the air. Then Dairyuoh's body started shifting in a manner similar to Ryuoh. A head similar in design to Ryuoh, right to the lips, emerged. The Samurai V fin on Dairyuoh's dragon head detached and then attached to the head of its humanoid head. Dairyuoh took his Katana from his back and strapped the Katana to his side. The black round shield stayed on Dairyuoh's back.

- -

Ojii-chan, who had been praying the whole time, finally opened his eyes. What he saw widened his eyes in great surprise and restored his hope. Ryuuji, father of Ryunosuke, is the original creator of miracles.

Heh, Ryu is really much like his dad. Both bring out the hope in everyone else. What can we say, if the son is one way, then the father must be the same. Like Father like Son. Now Papa must bring Ryu back from despair and bring forth the light of hope once again! Onwards . . . OTOU-SAN!

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 22: At the Beach! Despair in light . . .

- -

Dairyuoh landed on the ground. Dairyuoh did not move, then it made exaggerated movements. "Dairyuoh, SUIZAN!" Ryuuji shouted. Dairyuoh made Kabuki movements. Then Dairyuoh pointed to the heavens. "RYU!" Ryuuji shouted. "I will bring you back from the depths of hell, and make you see the light of hope!" Ryuuji drew his Katana. Dairyuoh drew its Katana.

"YAH!" Ryu shrieked wildly. Howling Ryuoh roared loudly.

"Don't worry Ryu." Ryuuji muttered. "I'll bring you back." Dairyuoh ran first. Howling Ryuoh ran towards Dairyuoh in a blur. Howling Ryuoh reached Dairyuoh first and tried to claw Dairyuoh. Ryuuji noticed Howling Ryuoh right in front of him. "He's a lot faster than I was when I used those wolves." Ryuuji remarked, grinning. Then Dairyuoh's left hand jerked back and grabbed the black shield on its back. Dairyuoh blocked the clawing with the black shield. "Heh, thank goodness I have a shield."

"RAR AHHHH!" Ryu screamed horrifyingly. Howling Ryuoh kept clawing and kicking at Dairyuoh. Dairyuoh kept blocking the hits. "RAH! HEH! HAH! AHH! YAH!" Ryu savagely attacked the big black shield.

Ryuuji turned his head. "You've really lost it Ryu." Ryuuji said. Dairyuoh threw its shield at Howling Ryuoh. Howling Ryuoh grabbed and tossed the shield away, then Howling Ryuoh clawed Dairyuoh's chest. "Got you." Ryuuji then slashed with his Katana. Dairyuoh in turn slashed Howling Ryuoh. Ryu let out a scream of pain. "I don't like to do this, but this is for your own good Junior!" Ryuuji shouted seriously, pretty much for the first time since he came to this era. Dairyuoh kept slashing Howling Ryuoh. "OUGI!" Ryuuji shouted. "Tenrai Tenzouzan!" Ryuuji made a crescent slash motion with his Katana. Then he slashed upwards. Dairyuoh launched Howling Ryuoh into the air, then Dairyuoh jumped high and slashed Howling Ryuoh to the ground. "HISSATSU!"

Everyone gasped when they noticed Ryuuji about to use a finisher on Ryuoh. Ryn watched this in fear. "STOP!" She shouted.

Then Howling Ryuoh grabbed the Katana. Ryu growled. Then Howling Ryuoh flipped Dairyuoh to its back. Dairyuoh dropped with a huge thud. Howling Ryuoh then pinned Dairyuoh to the ground. "RAH!" Ryu screamed terrifyingly and Howling Ryuoh started clawing Dairyuoh repeatedly. Dairyuoh took the hits. Then Dairyuoh grabbed Ryuoh's neck. Dairyuoh threw Ryuoh away. Dairyuoh then took its sword in hand again.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought!" Ryuuji exclaimed. Then Dairyuoh ran to Howling Ryuoh. Dairyuoh kept cutting Howling Ryuoh with the Katana. Ryu kept screaming in pain with each hit.

Rai grunted in pain for his bleeding arm and also unable to bear watching Ryuoh getting attacked by the mecha controlled by Ryuuji, one of the Kodenranger's allies.

Dairyuoh was then able to floor Howling Ryuoh. Dairyuoh then started stabbing Howling Ryuoh on and on. Sparks kept flying from Ryuoh's body as Ryu screamed and cried from the pain inflicted by his would be father.

Karen cried. She couldn't bear Ryu's cries of pain. His cries of terror. It was all so unbearable.

Howling Ryuoh then grabbed Dairyuoh's Katana in a last ditch effort to stop the abuse. Dairyuoh then started punching Howling Ryuoh's face on and on.

Lee grabbed the control orb of Kodentenma. He gritted his teeth, unable to watch any longer as Dairyuoh kept attacking Ryuoh ruthlessly.

Howling Ryuoh then disarmed Dairyuoh and threw the Katana away. Howling Ryuoh then grabbed Dairyuoh and kept kneeing Dairyuoh. Dairyuoh then head butt Ryuoh and then floored Howling Ryuoh again. Dairyuoh then kept stomping on Ryuoh's chest.

Miku couldn't take it anymore. The two dragons fighting each other, one belonging to the boy she has feelings for. She couldn't bear watching Ryuuji seemingly trying to kill Ryu.

Then Dairyuoh kicked Ryuoh and Howling Ryuoh flipped on its front. Dairyuoh then elbowed Ryuoh's back. Ryu screamed horrifyingly. Dairyuoh then kept smashing the back of Ryuoh's head with fists.

Even Kousuke who doesn't enjoy Ryu's company that much, couldn't bear to see him getting beaten by another using similar powers.

Howling Ryuoh flipped on its back, retaliated and started attacking Dairyuoh with knees and fists. Dairyuoh blocked then double fist Ryuoh's shoulders, launching Howling Ryuoh back. Dairyuoh then took this time to run to its Katana and arm itself again. Dairyuoh then dashed at Howling Ryuoh and started slashing Howling Ryuoh on and on and on.

Ryn whimpered and looked away. She couldn't bear to see her best friend take all this abuse. She felt that she needed to stop this, but at the same time, she didn't know if she should. It was all so confusing to her. She wanted to save Ryu from what seems to be utter destruction, but it seems that she also had faith in what Ryuuji was doing.

Then Howling Ryuoh smacked Dairyuoh's Katana away. Howling Ryuoh made one last ditch effort to win and aimed to claw Dairyuoh open. Howling Ryuoh's claws stabbed near Dairyuoh's Dragon head chest. Ryu was panting savagely.

Then Dairyuoh embraced Ryuoh in a hug. Dairyuoh held Ryuoh tightly. "It's ok." Ryuuji said soothingly. "It's over Ryu." Dairyuoh stroked the back of Ryuoh's head. "You won, it's over."

Ryuoh seemed to be looking at Dairyuoh's gesture in surprise. Ryu started crying. Tears streamed down from his eyes under his helmet. Ryu was bawling loudly. Ryuoh fell to its knee and Dairyuoh continued to hold Ryuoh in its embrace.

"It's ok." Ryuuji said soothingly once more. "It's ok, I'm here. I'm here." He himself started to tear in his eyes. "I'm right here Ryunosuke." It was as though the spirit of the Ryuuji of the present took Ryuuji of the past over for this moment. "Papa's here for you."

The two Kodenwolves then detached from Ryuoh. They flipped in the air and landed next to the two Ryuoh's. The two savages looked at each other, then the two ran away, behind the mountain from whence they emerged from.

Ryuoh and Dairyuoh disappeared from their spot, appearing as though the two disintegrated in sparkles of light. Ryuuji and Ryu reappeared at ground. Ryu was bawling in Ryuuji's arms. Ryuuji kept stroking Ryu in a fatherly way. The other Kodenjyus disappeared as well, and the other Kodenrangers, now in their civilian forms, reappeared to see Ryuuji embracing Ryu. Ryuuji then knocked Ryu out by jamming the back of his Katana's handle on Ryu's back. Ryuuji carried Ryu on his back. "Come on, let's go back." Ryuuji said calmly.

The other nodded, and the seven of them walked back. Along the way, Ryn noticed Rai struggling with his right arm. Rai gripped his right arm tightly, but Ryn noticed a trickle of blood streaming down from Rai's arm. Ryn gasped. "Your arm, it's bleeding."

"Oh it's nothing." Rai said trying to reassure Ryn. Unfortunately Rai's bleeding wasn't stopping.

Ryn took off the ribbon that tied her hair in a ponytail. Her long hair fell on her back. She then wrapped Rai's large gash with the ribbon to stop the bleeding for the moment. Just like the moment Ryn and Rai first met. "There, that should stop the bleeding for a bit." Ryn said.

Rai looked at this gesture, remembering his first meeting with Ryn, the moment he fell in love with Ryn. "Thanks." Rai said. The two continued to follow the rest of the others.

"Hey Ryuuji." Lee asked running up to Ryuuji. "Why did you attack Ryuoh so ruthlessly?"

"Because, that's how Jiro-Sempai saved me from those savages before." Ryuuji replied.

"Who's Jiro?" Karen asked.

"A great hero, a man who died before his time." Ryuuji said. "The man who fought to protect my life . . . the man who gave me hope to live on for him." He looked down with a frown, as if regretting something he was unable to do.

"But why attack so ruthlessly?" Miku asked.

"To weaken his control over his powers." Ryuuji said. "The two savages if not tamed will take over what control the user has over what those two combine with. I weaken Ryu's will to fight, therefore weakening Ryuoh. The two wolves then couldn't control Ryu anymore, and left."

"What kind of Kodenjyus are those wolves?" Kousuke asked.

"Savages." That was Ryuuji's simple answer.

- -

All of them made it back to the beach. Reika was waiting for them, but she noticed a bloodied pink ribbon on Rai's arm. "ONII-CHAN!" She shouted loudly. She ran to her brother. "Onii-chan, what happened? How did this happen again?"

"It's nothing." Rai said.

"It is something." Ryn said. "We have to tend to your wound properly, or else . . . or else . . ." Ryn sniffed.

"Don't worry about it." Rai said to Ryn. "I'll be ok eventually."

"But . . . it's my fault that you got hurt." Ryn whimpered.

"It's not your fault." Rai said. "It's my fault for not being able to protect you properly." He looked at Ryu. "And Ryu is strong."

At this moment, everyone else noticed Rai's wound. Lee ran over to his best friend, pouring out all his worries and was obviously worried that Rai would never recover. Rai was a little disheartened that everyone was so worried about his arm. He didn't want everyone to worry about him.

- -

Ojii-chan led everyone to his own private house on the island. Ryu was left sleeping on a bed. Reika and Ryn got the first aid kit and wrapped Rai's arm properly with some gauze. Ryuuji sat on a chair next to the door of the room which Ryu resided in. Everyone else along with Rai, Ryn, and Reika was in the living room, pondering on what Ryu just did. Reika was shocked to hear about Ryu savagely attacking every Kodenjyu with Ryuoh. Ojii-chan was silent through this whole ordeal. Inside, he felt it was his fault for being unable to control his two Kodenjyus, Kodensage's Kodenjyus. Everyone felt so confused and hurt. They knew that Ryu had no control over his actions, but the fact that he couldn't stop at all was so hurtful to everyone. No one ever expected Ryu to be involved in such action.

Ryu woke up with a huge yawn. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the white sheet that covered him. "When did I get to bed?" He asked. He knew he was in Ojii-chan's own private home on the island. He then got off bed and walked out the door. He noticed Ryuuji snoozing. "When did he get here?" Ryu asked. He walked to the living room, and noticed everyone else was already there. "Hey guys." He greeted everyone, but then felt a sour vibe in the environment.

"Hi." Everyone said in a depressed tone.

Ryu's eyes widened in shock. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Everyone looked away, unable to face Ryu. Ryu could see some small scratches on each of the Kodenrangers.

Ryu looked at Rai's wrapped arm. "What happened?" Ryu gasped.

"You . . . you attacked us." Karen answered in a tone of disbelief, despite her being there during the event.

Ryu gasped loudly. "I . . . I attacked all of you?" He stepped back slowly and shook his head slowly.

"Don't worry about it." Lee said, trying to change the mood of the environment. "We're still ok."

"I attacked all of you?" Ryu stepped back shaking his head. "It can't be . . . It can't be." His voice started soft. "There's no way!" He screamed. "What did I do?" He dropped to his knees. "Just what in the world happened?"

"It's not your fault." Ryn said. "You forced a Buso with those two Kodenwolves and you ended up being unable to control them."

Ryu looked at Ryn's eyes. Tears streamed down Ryu's eyes. "It's still my fault." He wept. "All I wanted was to defeat Kai right there. All I wanted was to finally end our battle with him before he got stronger. That was all I wanted to do. And I . . . I . . ." Ryu broke down. He slammed the floor with his fists. Tears dropped from his eyes endlessly.

"Ryu." Rai whispered. Everyone of the other Kodenrangers save for Kousuke started crying as well. Ryn embraced Ryu, trying her best to comfort him.

Ryuuji opened one eye and looked at the weeping Ryu. "I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect you all." Ryu whimpered. "I hurt all of you."

Ryuuji closed his open eye. "Ryu." He said. He sighed. "He's exactly like me." He opened one eye again and looked at Ryu again. "If only Sempai was still alive." He sighed. "Then maybe he can help you."

- -

That night Ryu wasn't feeling well. He stayed in bed, skipping dinner. Dinner time was really silent. No one spoke. Rai had a hard time moving his wounded arm a bit and thus had a hard time using his chopsticks at times. Reika ended up feeding her brother, which she would've enjoyed had Ryu's depressed mood not be in her mind. Miku was the first to finish. She placed her bowl and chopsticks on the table. "I'm going to excuse myself." She said. She walked towards the front door.

"Hey if you're going out, be careful out there." Kousuke warned his little sister.

"Don't worry about it." Miku said. She shut the door behind her.

"I hope Ryu-san is going to be ok." Karen said sadly.

"It hurts to see Ryu like that." Ryn said. She sniffed. "He tries so hard to protect all of us."

"It's probably pains him to think of him being the one who attacked us." Lee said.

"He is your leader after all." Reika said. "I'm pretty sure this is normal."

"It's still painful to think about our leader being so depressed." Rai said. "It's like he's really suicidal right now." Ryu's door opened.

"He's not going to commit suicide, you can count on that." Ryuuji said. "He's not that type of person." Ryu's footsteps neared the kitchen.

"Well I'm pretty sure you're right." Ojii-chan said. Ryu picked a knife up.

Ojii-chan picked up a piece of fish and ate the fish. Then there was a sound of a blade sharpening. Everyone perked their ears up.

Ojii-chan turned his head, and saw Ryu raising the knife. Ojii-chan feared the worst. "DON'T DO IT!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"Do what?" Ryu turned around. He slammed the knife down cutting some raw meat. "I'm hungry."

Ojii-chan let out a breath of relief. "For a second there I thought you were going to commit suicide." He said.

Ryuuji smiled and closed his eyes. "And now everyone, Ryu is going to yell and kick Ojii-chan's ass for mentioning something like Suicide." Ryuuji said cheerfully.

"Suicide?" Ryu asked. Then he chuckled. "It's like you don't know me at all." He kept chopping the meat into small thin slices.

Ryuuji opened his eyes in mortal shock. That did not sound like the hotheaded mildly childish kid Ryu was. Ryuuji looked at Ryu's turned back. "He . . . he . . ." Just what happened to Ryu. Then Ryuuji walked to the front door. "I'm going out for a while."

- -

Miku ran to the mountain which the two Kodenwolves ran behind. "This is it." She said. "I haven't tried this in a while." She took a deep breath. Then she jumped high. She hadn't jump like this for a while. She jump on a part of the mountain, getting up to the top. She finally to the top and jumped once more. She made some flips in the air. She scrunched her body together, then finally landed on the ground behind the mountain elegantly. She then heard two noisy breathing sounds. She looked up. The two Kodenwolves were sleeping. The metallic blue one was sleeping on top of the black one. The two savages looked so peaceful.

"Well then, let's see if I can take control of the two of you." She said. She held her hands together. She started shining. This was one of her hidden powers, a fact that she has hidden from the others from day one. The reason how she herself was able to transform into Kodenyellow and Kodenpink. Her ability . . . to control other Kodenjyus. However, these two savages were powerful, and she couldn't even read into their minds. She stopped shining. "Man these two are tough." She said panting heavily. That took a toll on her physical being.

"I see." Ryuuji's voice sounded. He was leaning on a tree. His voice surprised Miku.

"How long have you been there?" Miku asked.

"Long enough to see your powers." Ryuuji said. "So you're a Koden Master."

"Nani!?" Miku chirped. "How do you know about . . ."

"Oh please." Ryuuji chuckled. "Don't think I'm ignorant. Sara was a Koden Master as well."

"Sara?"

"My girlfriend." He said. "She was a Koden Master as well." He then looked at the two Savages. "Having a hard time trying to tame them?" Miku nodded. "Yeah Sara did too. Actually, these two are already tamed."

"What?"

"These two are forever savages." Ryuuji explained. "No matter how one takes control of them, they'll forever be savages." He walked up to the Black Wolf. "Gave me a great deal the first time I tried to combine these two with Dairyuoh. Ended up almost destroying the city." Miku listened intently. "Sempai had a great deal trying to save me." Then Ryuuji chuckled. "But he was able to save me."

"This Sempai . . . who is he?"

"The greatest man who ever lived!" Ryuuji pointed to the night sky. "Kyosei . . . Jiro."

"Jiro?"

"Yep." Ryuuji said. "You'll never meet another guy like him." Ryuuji sighed. "I really miss him though."

"What happened to him?" Miku asked.

Ryuuji was spacing out. Then he shook his head. "Let's not talk about this anymore." Then he grabbed Miku and held her bridal style.

"HEY!" Miku screamed. "What are you doing!?"

"Let's not stay here any longer." Ryuuji said. "Besides, you and I have been gone for a while now." He then ran for it.

"ARGH!" Miku shouted. "LET ME GO!"

- -

Raiju walked into his Temple. He sat down on his throne. "Raiju-sama." Chrono Kagejyu appeared from the shadows of the room. "What are our next plans?"

"What else?" Raiju said sarcastically. He chuckled maniacally. "To gather up despair."

"Where is our next target?"

"The beach." Raiju said. "We're going to attack where there are many people hoping the relax. Besides, I want to mess with Kodenred a little more."

"By the way, where is that girl that was with you?"

"She had a few things to tend to." Raiju replied.

- -

Next day, many people came pouring in into the island in boats and planes. "Is there even an airport on this island?" Lee asked. There were a ton of people on the beach.

Ryu was sitting down, holding his legs together. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. He looked really depressed. Even after many Kurokos marched past Ryu. The Kurokos however really surprised Rai and Lee. The two wore swim trunks matching their Ranger colors.

"Did a bunch of Kurokos just march by?" Rai asked. Ryu nodded still holding his knees together.

"Why were they even there?" Lee asked. More Kurokos came marching by.

"They work here at the inns and restaurants that are on this island." Ryu explained coldly. "It's not like there are any actual residents on this island. This island only fills up with people during this time of year."

"Uh . . . ok." Lee and Rai said.

Then Miku walked over wearing a silver and white skimpy one-piece. "Ne Ryu." Miku said. She posed in a flirtatious pose. "Do you like this swimsuit?"

Rai and Lee got nosebleeds, while Ryu . . . "It looks good on you." . . . simply said that.

Miku wasn't expecting that reaction from Ryu. "Oh . . . ok."

Karen, wearing a yellow two-piece, walked over and bent over to face Ryu. "Ne Ryu-san, let's go swimming together." She said in a cheerful tone.

"That's all right, I can't swim anyway." Ryu muttered coldly.

Karen's smile dropped. "Oh . . . ok." She stood up again.

Ryn, her hair tied in a ponytail by a white colored ribbon, came over and crouched down to face Ryu eye to eye. "Come Ryu, you're at the beach right now. You should relax and have fun." Ryn was wearing a pink two-piece and a swimsuit wrap.

Ryu looked at Ryn's eyes. "Ok. I'll do as you say." He said coldly. He then snatched Ryn's swimsuit wrap and swiped it off.

Ryn blushed. Sure she still had the bottoms of her swimsuit off but the gesture just seemed so perverted. "ECCHI!" She screamed punching at Ryu.

Ryu grabbed Ryn's incoming fist. "Geez." Ryu growled. He threw Ryn's fist away from his face. "You told me to have fun. Make up your mind." He stood up, threw the swimsuit wrap back to Ryn, and walked away. "You can be such a girl."

This statement really hurt Ryn's feelings. "Ryu." She said in a sad tone.

Rai could not stand Ryu hurting Ryn's feelings. He and Lee walked to Ryu. Rai grabbed Ryu's shoulders.

"WHAT!" Ryu shouted turning his head.

Then Rai and Lee grabbed Ryu's waist. "ALLY OOP!" The two shouted and then the two older boys threw Ryu towards the water.

"WAH!" Ryu fell in the water with a huge splash. The two boys then jumped into the water following Ryu. Ryu splashed around till he realized that it wasn't deep . . . yet. "WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IT I DIED!?"

"Come on Ryu, lighten up." Lee said smiling.

"It was only a joke." Rai said chuckling.

"Joke my ass." Ryu said running back to land. "Just leave me alone!" He shouted coldly. He stormed past Ryn. Ryn really felt hurt after seeing her childhood friend act like a mean jerk.

- -

Ryuuji was spying on people (when I say people I mean girls) with a tiny telescope from the balcony of Ojii-chan's island home. "HOLY COW!" Ryuuji shouted. "They show so much skin!" He then looked around hoping that no one was around. "I LOVE THIS ERA!" He then spied again with his telescope. "OOH! That Ryn girl really looks delicious." But he noticed Ryn was sad. "Nani?" Ryu stormed past Ryn. Ryuuji shortened his telescope and placed the telescope back into his pocket. He sighed in exasperation then he grinned. "Yosh, Ikuzo." He gripped the Balcony Handrail and jumped off the balcony..

- -

Ryu walked by a dirty small café. Many Kurokos were working on cleaning the place up. A Kuroko was sweeping near Ryu. The Kuroko looked at Ryu and Ryu gave a thumbs up. The Kuroko gave a thumbs up back and continued sweeping. Ojii-chan came out the doorway, and this time he was wearing Hawaiian shorts and a white undershirt instead of one of his usual gray suits.

"Hey Ryu." Ojii-chan greeted Ryu. Ryu simply waved back. "Oh I have a favor to ask you. My head Cook Kuroko for this café has a summer cold. Do you . . ."

"Save your breath." Ryu said. "I'll do it." He knew Ojii-chan was going to ask whether he (Ryu) wanted to be the cook for the café. However, Ojii-chan was really shocked by the harsh tone that Ryu gave out.

"HIYA RYU!" Ryuuji ran and hopped over and gave Ryu a head butt. Ryuuji ended up hurting his head while Ryu was quite indifferent to the head butt this time. "YOWCH!" Ryuuji screeched and crouched. He held his hands over his poor hurting head. "Man that hurts. Why is your head so hard?"

"Why do you never have any common sense?" Ryu retorted with attitude.

"Whoa." Ryuuji gasped at the way Ryu sounded. "What happened to 'MY HEAD! WHAT ABOUT YOURS!? I'M THE ONE HURTING HERE!'" Ryuuji said imitating what Ryu would retaliate when Ryuuji started the head hurting phrases and also the phrases that Ryuuji uses when Ryu starts it.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked. "You're the one in need of medical attention, for more than one thing actually." Ryu muttered the last few words.

Ryuuji was a tad surprised by how Ryu was acting. "Ryunosuke . . ." Ryuuji said using Ryu's full first name. "What happened to you?"

"What?" Ryu asked. Ojii-chan sighed and went back to clean the café up along the other Kurokos.

"When I first came to this time, I thought you were just a copy of me, a clone. Then I find out that I'm in the future and I find out that you're not me in any way shape or form. I found a person who was quite challenging to fight against. I found a person who could create miracles in time of need." Then Ryuuji chuckled. "You know, for that one day we pretended to be father and son, I really thought that I might actually be your father."

Ryu walked over to Ryuuji and flicked Ryuuji's forehead. "Don't say such ridiculous things." Ryu said in a cold tone.

Ryu walked past Ryuuji. Before Ryu walked into the café, Ryuuji turned around and grabbed Ryu's shoulder. "Hey, what happened to the hot headed cheesy good boy named Ryunosuke Rekka?" Ryuuji growled. "Answer me!"

Ryu didn't face Ryuuji for a while, then Ryu turned his face. Ryuuji gasped upon seeing tears streaming down Ryu's sad face. Ryuuji released Ryu's shoulder, and Ryu turned away, and walked into the dirty café. Ryuuji stared on. His eyes eventually started quivering, and tears slowly streamed down his cheek.

"Ryu . . ." Ryuuji whispered.

- -

A woman, wearing a white two piece swimsuit, and an opened pink blouse, stepped onto the beach. "I wonder where Ryu is." IT WAS MAYA! She arrived to the island on a ferry. She took her luggage to Ojii-chan's island home. However no one was there so she assumed everyone was at the beach. She quickly changed from her flowery dress into her white swim suit. And this brings us to the current moment.

She walked around, till she found Ryn, who was sulking and sitting on a beach towel. "Ara, Ryn-chan!" Maya shouted running over to Ryn. "Ryn-chan!" She reached Ryn. "Ara, why are you so sad?"

"It's nothing." Ryn said.

"Um . . . you sure?" Maya asked. "You look really under the weather today."

"It's . . . it's Ryu." Ryn replied.

"Did he do something bad?" Maya asked a little surprised.

"He's not acting like his usual self." Ryn replied. "He's sulking, and being mean. He's never been such a jerk before in his life. He's shutting everyone away, trying to be alone. He won't laugh at a joke, he's being a total bastard. It's almost like he's a whole other person."

Maya sighed. "That bad huh?" She asked. Ryn nodded. "Where is he? Maybe I can talk some sense into him." Ryn pointed at the direction Ryu went. "Thank you."

- -

Ryu was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen up. He went into the employee lounge of the café. The lounge was just a small room with a sofa and a vending machine inside, nothing much. He laid on the sofa. He covered his face, his hair all spread out as he laid down. "I can't protect anyone." He muttered. "I can't save anyone." He continued berating himself for a few minutes. After there was a long period of silence. "Zetsubou." Ryu muttered all of a sudden. "Zetsubou." He opened his eyes. "All I can do is bring despair." He said in an unreal tone, a tone he never expressed before. "Zetsubou, Zetsubou, Zetsubou . . ."

Then the lounge door opened. "Ryu, you in here?" Maya's voice sounded.

Ryu snapped back to reality. "Maya-nee, you're here." Ryu said, trying to smile, but at the moment feeling unable to due to his troubles. He sat up and Maya sat next to Ryu.

"Ryu, is there something wrong?" She asked.

- -

Rai, Lee, and Reika heard Maya speaking with Ryu. Maya had left the lounge door open so the three outside could hear what she and Ryu were talking about. The three eavesdropped.

Karen and Miku came up later. "What are you three doing?" Karen asked.

"Eavesdropping." Rai and Reika blatantly replied.

"Ooh, let me hear." Miku said. Karen decided to hear as well. The five stood at the front door way so as to not bring attention from Maya and Ryu.

Ryn walked over. "What in the world are you all doing?" She asked.

"Eavesdropping." Lee, Karen, and Miku answered.

"On who?"

"Ryu and Maya." Rai and Reika answered.

Ryn looked. "I want to know what they are talking about." She hid herself next to Rai.

Kousuke, wearing gold colored swim trunks, walked over with his arms around two babes. He saw his sister and the other five eavesdropping. "I don't even want to know." He muttered and went away along with the two babes that were with him.

Ojii-chan, who went away along the other Kurokos after the café was finally cleaned, came back and saw Maya talking with Ryu inside. "I hope she can talk some sense into Ryu." He sighed. Then he saw the six people eavesdropping in on Maya and Ryu. "I want some of the action." He walked over and hid behind Ryn, holding Ryn's hips. Ryn elbowed Ojii-chan.

- -

"There's nothing wrong." Ryu replied to Maya.

"You sure, you don't look like there's nothing wrong." Maya retorted in a soft gentle tone.

"There's nothing wrong, that's it." Ryu retorted back, now looking away from Maya.

Maya sighed and closed her eyes. She sat closer to Ryu. "Ryu." She said in a soft soothing tone. She embraced Ryu. "If something is wrong, you can tell Onee-chan."

Ryu perked his ears up. He looked at Maya. "How would you feel . . . if you can't protect the ones you want to protect?"

"Eh?"

"Well . . . how would you feel? What happens if what you do end up hurting them instead of protecting them." Ryu really needed an answer.

_Did something happen to him while he was that Red Ranger? _Maya thought, remembering the first time she saw Ryu transform into Kodenred. She opened her mouth, about to say something that would show that she knew Ryu was an Aka Senshi. Then she decided to not say anything of that sort. She closed her mouth, then knew what to say.

"Ne Ryu, do you remember the day that I decided to stay with you?" Maya asked. Ryu nodded.

"I was on the floor, starving since Ojii-chan hadn't come home for a long time and cook for me." Ryu said.

Ojii-chan outside sweat dropped. _I couldn't help it, I was captured and it took a while to escape, even with Shinji's help. _He thought.

Maya nodded. "Exactly." Maya said. "But do you know why I decided to stay with you?"

"No." Ryu shook his head.

"I wanted to keep you safe." Maya said. "I wanted to protect you, and make sure you grew up to a find young man one day." Ryu blushed. He never knew that was why Maya stayed with him. "I told myself, I had to protect you, and teach you to protect yourself. Every time you got sick, I was real worried. I was worried that it was my fault that got you sick. Every time something like that happened, I felt unable to protect you. But I always remembered that I promised myself that I would do everything I could to keep you safe." Maya got closer to Ryu, her face almost touching Ryu's. "Ryu, do you remember that promise that I made with you?"

"Yeah." Ryu nodded. "You promised me that you would always protect me, and that no matter what, you will always be there for me."

Maya nodded. "I'm afraid I kind of broke that promise when I left for America and stayed there for three years. But coming home this year, I saw how dependable you became." Maya sniffed and a tear of joy dropped from her eyes. "In those three years, you grew up into a charming person. You handled everything around the house. You could cook for many people. You became an admirable Leader."

"Well, I only lived by what you taught me to do." Ryu said. "It's all because of what you taught me that I'm even here standing healthy today. You never stopped protecting me all these years, even if you were gone."

Maya looked at Ryu, tears streaming down her face. "Ryu, do you think just because you messed up once, you won't be able to recover?"

Ryu laid his head on Maya's shoulder. "Yeah . . . I'm afraid." Ryu confessed. "I'm afraid that if I continue to be with my friends, I will end up hurting them. I don't want to see them hurt again. I just can't stand feeling that I might be responsible for hurting them one day again."

"So you decided to push all your friends away?" Maya asked. She laid her head on top of Ryu's.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know." Ryu said. "If they stay away, then maybe I won't have to worry about not being able to protect them. I just . . . I just don't know. Everything is so confusing. I don't know."

The others outside had tears in their eyes. They looked away. "Ryu . . . he's so confused right now." Ryn said.

"Ryu . . . the answer to your problem will come in due time." Maya assured Ryu. "But just remember, no matter what, you will overcome this. Maybe the problem is, you need your friends to help."

"Maybe." Ryu sighed. He closed his eyes.

Now if he had kept his eye open, he may have noticed a moving shadow in the room. This shadow was thin and it moved in an abnormal way. It reached the wall, then a dark blue tentacle emerged form the shadow. The tentacle lashed at Maya, and grabbed her neck. She gagged and grabbed hold of the tentacle, trying to get it off.

Ryu heard her struggle. He quickly opened his eyes, and moved his eyes to look up. "MAYA-NEE!" He screamed. He then got up and ran to the bookcase. He then pulled a golden handle Jian sword from behind the bookcase. He jumped over to the tentacle and chopped the tentacle in two. The tentacle around Maya disappeared and she caught her breath.

Ryu's eyes however stared in despair. Maya almost died. Even he could not protect Maya from behind hurt. The despair in his eyes and heart darkened more.

Outside, a Dark Blue Kraken Kagejyu wearing black armor was sitting on a chair. He pulled his slashed tentacle back. "Oh wow." He said. The tentacle regenerated. "He was one second from being too late." He didn't feel any pain from getting his tentacle slashed off.

Then Ryuuji jumped in from a window. "HENSHIN!" Ryuuji's voice shouted before he entered the room. Flames appeared near the shattered window pieces, and Kodenfire landed into the room. Kodenfire grabbed the Kraken Kagejyu and dragged the Kagejyu out the door, passing Ojii-chan and the others. "FOUND YOU!"

Everyone outside blinked. Some bystanders on the beach saw a Dark Blue thing being dragged away by a red warrior. They didn't worry because of the red warrior they saw. "Was that?" Rai asked Lee.

"I think so." Lee nodded.

Ryu saw the Kagejyu. "Yaro." He said. "He'll pay for hurting Onee-chan." He then ran out the door of the lounge and then exited the café.

"Ryu!" Maya panted, but she was still trying to catch her breath. _Please be careful._

Ryu ran past Ryn, Karen, Rai, Lee, Miku, Reika, and Ojii-chan. He still had the Jian sword in hand.

"Rai-san, we should probably go too." Karen suggested.

Rai nodded. "Ojii-chan, make sure Reika stays safe." Rai said. "And don't do any funny stuff!"

"What am I to you, a pervert?" Ojii-chan asked.

"YES!" Ryn shouted. Everyone of the present Kodenrangers then followed Ryu.

The Gold Koden Gem then flew past Ojii-chan. Kousuke was following. "Man, ruined my date with those girls." He complained.

Ryuuji dragged the Kagejyu into the woods. Ryu ran as quickly as he can to catch up with the Kagejyu. The Red Koden Gem flew along. Ryu ran into the woods, passing many trees. As he ran, a big tree covered him. A red light flashed. Flames scattered. Kodenred's foot emerged, and the rest of Kodenred ran out. The Golden Handled Jian sword was now one of Kodenred's own personal swords.

Ryuuji threw the Kagejyu at a tree. "Man, you ruined a really great moment between Ryu and that Maya girl." Ryuuji said. "Why?"

"Because." The Kagejyu chuckled maniacally with Raiju's voice. "I will bring Kodenred to the side of despair and have him be the destroyer of everything!"

Ryuuji then drew his Kodenbuster and aimed. "Sorry, but Ryu is not like that." He said. He fired at the Kagejyu, but a tentacle blocked. "So that's the way you want to play eh?" He switched his Buster to sword mode. Tons of tentacles emerged from the back of the Kagejyu. "HOLY!" He started slashing the tentacles. The decapitated tentacles didn't bring the Kagejyu any pain.

"Just keep cutting, more and more will come." Kraken taunted.

"Geez!" Ryuuji shouted. Hikoden then emerged from the ground and ran over some tentacles. Those tentacles sprang up back to life. Then another Kodenbuster shot out from the back of Hikoden. Ryuuji caught the buster. Ryuuji then switched his Kodenbuster sword back to Buster mode. He kept firing at the oncoming tentacles. "There's no end to them!" He kept firing. Then a fire wave swept through, burning Ryuuji and the Kagejyu. Ryuuji went flying and crashed into a tree. "GAH!" His suit dematerialized.

Kodenred came running in. "RAH!" He screamed with such savage rage. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ryu was in such a blind rage, he didn't notice that he just attacked Ryuuji as well with the earlier fire wave.

Ryuuji struggled to get up. A streak of blood fell from his mouth. "Ryu you brat." He growled softly.

Ryu kept slashing at the tentacles, running towards the Kagejyu. "DIE!" He kept slashing the Kagejyu on and on. Pieces flew from the Kagejyu.

"Yes, yes, YES! Give in to your darkness, give in, give in!" Raiju's voice shouted from the Kagejyu. Ryu didn't notice and kept slashing.

Raiju from atop a small cliff, now being hugged by the mysterious woman again, laughed insanely while he controlled the Kagejyu. "GIVE IN! GIVE IN! You'll never destroy this Kagejyu, not without that increase in power you used before!" Raiju was referring to Ryu's power up two chapters ago. "But now . . . YOU HAVE GIVEN IN! Yes, keep it coming, keep your despair coming! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!"

Ryu kept slashing wildly and savagely. "DIE DIE DIE!" He screamed. His sword was in flames and he kept slashing.

As Rai and the others neared the spot, a stray tentacle went uncut by Ryu's sword. That tentacle whacked Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, Miku, and eventually Kousuke down. Their Koden Gems flew out and many tentacles took the gems.

Ryu kept slashing, till the pink Gem passed by his visor. Then the Kraken's mouth opened up and ate all the gems. Ryu stopped, then a tentacle shot out and smacked Ryu away. Ryu landed in front of his friends. He looked up, and saw them hurt from the tentacle.

"Minna . . ." He said softly. Then the tentacles stopped coming.

"How does it feel?" The Kagejyu asked. "To be unable to protect anything?"

Ryu gulped. He couldn't protect Maya, and now everyone dear to him.

"You can't even protect that woman that you care so much for, so how could you protect those that already can protect themselves?" The Kagejyu taunted Ryu with its words, trying to get Ryu to sink into the darkness, to forever lose the light. "There is one way you can defeat me, I'll tell you." He leaned in towards Ryu's ear. "Use those powerful wings of yours. But you can't can you!? You tainted your Koden Gem with your Darkness!" The Kagejyu laughed Raiju's maniacal laughter.

Ryu looked at the Gem on his Kodenchanger. The gem, it wasn't shining as much as it did before. It seemed so dark, so empty, no hope. Ryu's suit dematerialized, and Ryu's shock face stared at the changer. The Gem then ejected from the changer.

"You can't do anything, can you?" The Kraken Kagejyu continued taunting Ryu. "You try to be the leader everyone expects you to be, but you fail at that, don't you, you just want to die. You don't want to feel any pain anymore. You just want everything to stop don't you?"

"Give in to the darkness, give in to the darkness and become the destroyer!" Raiju shouted maniacally from atop the cliff.

"So, what will it be. Will you give up everything and die, or will you bring despair and destroy everything?" The Kagejyu taunted.

Then Ryu's hand grabbed the Kagejyu's neck. "I will . . . DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Ryu shouted in a maniacal happy tone. Everyone's ears shot up and widened their eyes in terror. Ryu had an insane smile plastered on his face. His usual brown eyes were as black as night, as black as the depths of the sea . . . as black as nothingness. He has finally cracked. "Hehe, haha, HAHA, HAHAHAHAHA!" Ryu pushed the Kagejyu to a tree. "Now scream for me, give me all of your despair!" He choked the Kagejyu. Kicked the Kagejyu. Head butted the Kagejyu. All to bring pain and screams from the Kagejyu. Ryu walked over to his Dragon Jian and picked it up. He then started slashing the Kagejyu on and on and on. "SCREAM! GIVE ME YOUR DESPAIR! HAHAHAHAHA! I'VE NEVER FELT SO GOOD IN MY LIFE!" Black blood spewed from the Kagejyu from each slash. "DIE DIE DIE! SCREAM!"

Ryuuji couldn't stand seeing Ryu so insane. "Bastard." Ryuuji referred to Ryu. He got up.

Ryn couldn't handle the thought of losing her best friend to despair. She couldn't stand Ryu acting insanely different from himself. She shook, then she snapped. "RYU STOP!" She screamed. She ran to Ryu, and hugged from behind.

Ryu growled insanely. "Let go woman!" He growled. He stabbed the Kagejyu to the tree. "LET GO!" Ryu grabbed Ryn's shoulders.

"NO!" Ryn screamed. She got closer and laid her head on Ryu's chest. "I'm not going to let go, not until you stop!" She cried. Everyone was crying as well. "Ryu, why have you changed so much. This isn't like you. I want my best friend back. I want him back. Ryu, please come back. Ryu, I want to see you back to your cheery self." Her tears dampened Ryu's shirt. "I want my Ryunosuke back."

Ryu stopped and calmed down. He stared at Ryn. He felt repulsive to his actions, yet at the same time, he felt that his actions were right. What should he do? Revert back to his old self? No, he cannot, no more, he can never return to his old self. He's gone past the point of no return. No more, no more hope. The world will forever be in de . . .

Ryuuji grabbed Ryu's shoulder from behind. Ryu turned, then Ryuuji socked Ryu on the jaws. Ryu groaned in pain, and Ryu went flying from Ryn's arms. Ryu hit the ground hard, saliva dripped from his mouth profusely.

"RYU!" Ryn screamed. Rai came over and grabbed her shoulder. Ryn looked at Rai, and Rai shook his head.

Ryuuji walked over to Ryu. "GET UP STUPID!" Ryuuji shouted. Ryuuji kicked Ryu's stomach while Ryu was down. "Get up!" Ryuuji kept kicking Ryu hard. "GET UP!" Ryuuji kicked Ryu off Ryu's back.

Ryu struggled to get up, then Ryuuji kicked Ryu again.

"STAY DOWN YOU BRAT!" Ryuuji shouted. Ryuuji pinned Ryu next. Ryuuji kept throwing Fists into Ryu's face. "WAKE UP STUPID! WAKE UP!" Ryuuji screamed loudly. Then Ryuuji grabbed Ryu's collar and lifted Ryu up. Ryuuji threw another fist into Ryu's face. Ryu didn't even try to fight back. Ryuuji grabbed Ryu's collar again, this time with both hands. "WAKE UP!" Ryuuji screamed. Ryuuji cried, and Ryu was a little shocked by that. "Ryu, how can you just give up after making one mistake?" Ryuuji asked. "All my life, I couldn't protect anyone I loved. My grandfather, my first love, Sempai. All of them, taken from me. And it was all my fault. They died trying to protect me. I know how you feel kid, but you can't give up. All my life I've failed, but I've always kept trying. You have to . . . please." Ryuuji was intent on making Ryu 'wake up'.

"Do you know, why I'm still here?" Ryuuji asked. "Why I'm still living my life? Because there are people that have placed their hopes on me. I have to live for them. I have to do everything to bring out their hope. You're everyone's only hope in this time. You're the only one who can bring hope to everyone when they're down. Sempai entrusted me with that promise, to bring hope to others. Now you have to wake up and bring up everyone's hopes again, please, you just got to. Ryu, WAKE UP!"

Ryuuji was about to throw another fist into Ryu's face. The Kraken disappeared in the shadows and took Ryu's sword with it. Then the Kagejyu emerged behind Ryn, ready to kill her with one swift slash.

Ryu blocked Ryuuji's fist. "Boku . . . (I)" Ryu said. "Boku . . . BOKU! BOKU NO MAMORU! (I will protect)" Ryu screamed. The Blackness in his eyes disappeared, replaced with a fiery red. He pushed Ryuuji away. Ryu then dashed towards the Kagejyu. Ryu then kicked the Kagejyu's face and dragged the Kraken away from Ryn. "I will not . . . repeat, I will not GIVE IN TO DESPAIR!" Ryu's hand burned the Kagejyu's face. The Kagejyu screamed, and then Ryu disarmed the Kagejyu and held his own sword again. Ryu slashed the Kagejyu's stomach, and created a gash on the Kagejyu. The six eaten gems flew out of the stomach back to their owners.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Raiju screamed through the Kagejyu. "How can he . . . How can he repel the darkness!?" The Kagejyu regenerated its body ready to fight seriously.

"MINNA!" Ryu shouted. "HENSHIN DA!" The determination in his eyes were evident, even if his eyes were in their Aka state.

Rai stared at his gem, then toss the gem in the air and caught the gem. "Now that's the Ryu I know!"

Everyone ran up towards Ryu. The order was Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryu, Ryn, Miku, and Kousuke. Each of them inserted their gems into their Changers.

"1,2,3, HENSHIN STANDBY!" The Kodenphones announced.

"RELEASE!" Rai, Lee, and Karen shouted.

"LEGEND OF THE BEAST!" Miku and Kousuke announced.

"Koden . . ." Ryu and Ryn breathed in ready to initiate their own henshin. They waved their arms around till the hands were around them in a X shape. "HENSHIN!" The two punched the air. Rai, Lee, and Karen spun their gems and aimed their fists to the sky. Kousuke and Miku held their Kodenphones in front of them.

Henshin sequence: MALES! (Minus Ryu) The Gem spins wildly in Rai and Lee's changers. Then Lightning strikes Rai and a wave of Water splashes on Lee. Their suits minus the helmets materialized. Their respective Kodenjyus emerge and bite their owners head, forming the helmets. Kousuke has a blazing Sun behind him. The 'Sun' scatters and the flames form the Kodengold suit on him. Kodeneagle flies out and bites Kousuke's head, forming the Kodengold helmet.

Henshin sequence: FEMALES! Karen's gem spins wildly. She punches the ground, creating millions of sharp rocks to rise in the air. In the cover of those rocks, the Kodenyellow suit forms on her body. Kodenkirin emerges from the ground, blowing the rocks away with its presence. Kodenkirin bites Karen's head and the Kodenyellow helmet forms. A snowflake like object floats behind Miku. The object then shattered into streams of light, Miku's element. The light streams flew around Miku and formed the Kodensilver suit around Miku. Kodenhawk flew out and bit Miku's head, creating the Kodensilver helmet. Kodenhouou flew around Ryn, then flew behind Ryn, wrapping its wings around Ryn. Then Kodenhouou spun and flew high into the air, creating a tornado. The tornado formed the Kodenpink suit. Kodenhouou flew down and bit Ryn's head, creating the Kodenpink helmet.

Heroic Henshin Sequence! Ryuoh flies around Ryu, then wraps around Ryu. Ryu gets in a stance, ready to fight. Ryuoh sinks into Ryu's body in flames, creating the Kodenred suit. Before Ryuoh fully sank in, Ryuoh bit onto Ryu's head, creating the Kodenred helmet. Ryu placed the palm of his hands together and faced the palms of his hands down. He twisted his hands, quickly held his arms to his hips, and ten red wings emerged from his back. The wings scattered.

Flames, Wind, Lightning, Water, Stone, Light, and Solar Flares scattered from the transformation aura around the Kodenrangers. The seven rangers stood at ready, while Ryuuji stood back to watch.

"Ryu . . . never give up." Ryuuji whispered. "Always fight to protect everyone."

Ryu began roll call. "Blazing Soul!" He announced. "Kodenred, Rekka RYUNOSUKE!"

Rai quickly caught on. "Gentle Technique! Kodengreen, Shishi RAI!"

"Unshakable Body! Kodenblue, Hamura LEE!"

"Amazing Sense! Kodenyellow, Hibiki KAREN!"

"Passionate Heart! Kodenpink, Tsubasa RYN!"

"Shining Will! Kodensilver, Sorahane MIKU!"

"Burning Ability! Kodengold, Sorahane KOUSUKE!"

A ball of flame emerged in Ryu's hand. The flame formed into the true emblem of the Kodenrangers. A Flame, surrounded by Lightning, a wave of Water, a spire of Stone, a great Tornado, a shape of a Snowflake with wings, and a Sun with wings. "The Elemental emblem of the Kodenrangers will forever mark the legend of Hope to dispel the Darkness." Ryu closed his fist. "We will never give up this fight, we will never fall in to the darkness!"

"ELEMENTAL SENTAI!" The seven rangers shouted. "KODENRANGER!" The seven posed in their group pose.

Raiju grunted. "Well then . . ." He said through the Kagejyu's mouth. "Let's see how you defeat me without that new power of yours!"

Ryu looked at his gem. Surely enough, there seemed to still be darkness within the gem. "So what!" Ryu retorted confidently however. "We're a team, we'll defeat you together!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" The Kraken charged at the Kodenrangers.

Ryu grabbed his sword from the ground. The seven Kodenrangers jumped away. The Kraken looked up.

Karen came down and used a drop kick on the Kraken. The Kraken stumbled back. After Karen landed, she used her drunken style fist and kept beating the Kraken with each fist. She double fisted the Kraken away. "Lee-san!" Karen shouted.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted. "MY TURN!" He grabbed a tentacle of the Kraken. He then pulled the Kraken forward. Lee started boxing the Kraken. Then a roundhouse kick. Lee used a crescent kick on the Kraken. Then Lee used three multiple revolving kicks kicking the Kraken away. "RAI!" Lee shouted.

Rai somersaulted towards the Kraken. Rai used a horse kick on the Kraken, then stood up and roundhouse kicked the Kagejyu. Rai continued with a few punches. He ended with a heavy side kick, launching the Kraken far from him. "Your turn Miku."

Miku jammed the side of her tonfa like wing blade attachments into the Kraken's body. Miku then proceeded to keep punching the Kraken. She kicked the Kraken to her brother. "ANI!"

"YOSH!" Kousuke shouted. He brutally beat the Kraken with his fists and wing blades. Then he launched the Kraken into the air. "Ready!?" He asked Miku.

"READY!" Miku answered. The two pushed the number nine on their phones.

"NINE! SHINING BIND!" The phone announced.

Miku and Kousuke took their Kodenphones in hand. They aimed the top of the phones at the Kagejyu. A stream of silver light poured from Miku's phone and a gold light poured from Kousuke's. The streams wrapped the Kagejyu. Then the two pulled the Kagejyu back towards the ground and kicked the Kagejyu high into the air after the streams unwrapped the Kagejyu.

"Yo Ryn." Miku said in an innocent sing song tone for some reason. "Your turn." She seemed to be hiding a grudge of sorts, but she knew now was not the time to think about it.

"Ok." Ryn said running to the falling Kraken. The Kraken extended some tentacles from its back. Ryn grabbed the tentacles. "COME HERE!" She shouted. She pulled the Kraken down, then kicked the Kraken. She jumped in the air and kicked the Kraken down to the ground. She swept kicked the Kraken off the ground into the air. "I learned this from Ryu!" She shouted. She then kicked the Kraken towards a tree near her. The Kraken crashed into the tree and bounced back towards Ryn. Ryn grabbed the Kraken and threw her to Ryu. "RYU!"

Ryu stood ready with one of his Dragon Jians and the Kodenstaff Nunchaku mode. "Here he comes." He said calmly. The Kraken neared, and Ryu started slashing the Kraken with the sword and smashed with the Nunchaku. Then Ryu switched his Kodenstaff to Rod mode. He jammed the rod between the Kagejyu's arm. "HAH!" Ryu lifted the Kagejyu high into the air.

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Everyone of the Kodenrangers shouted. Their Kodenjyu projections appeared behind them. Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, Miku, and Kousuke jumped on top of their Kodenjyu projections' heads. The projections launched their masters high into the air. Rai reached the Kagejyu and lightning axed kicked the Kagejyu down. Lee used three revolving aqua aura kicks and kicked the Kagejyu away. Karen's feet were glowing with the force of Mother Nature. She used a bicycle kick on the Kagejyu launching the Kagejyu down towards Ryn. Ryn's feet were charged with the power of wind. She tornado kicked the Kagejyu towards Miku. Miku used a shining Corkscrew kick on the Kraken, launching the Kagejyu toward Kousuke. Kousuke used a burning drop kick launching the Kagejyu higher into the air.

Ryu finally jumped. Ryuoh's projection blew a fire breath, launching Ryu high into the air. Kousuke grabbed Ryu, and Threw Ryu to Miku. Miku threw Ryu to Karen. Karen threw Ryu to Lee. Lee threw Ryu to Rai. Rai threw Ryu to Ryn.

Ryn grabbed Ryu's hand and the two looked at each other. "Sorry Ryn." Ryu said. "Sorry for the way I acted."

"Well apologize later." Ryn said cheerfully. "Go kick some ass now!"

Ryu looked at Ryn, and under his helmet he smiled. "YOSH!" Ryu said. "Throw me now!"

Ryn threw Ryu high in the air. Ryu was now charged with all elements from the Kodenrangers. He got into flying kick stance.

The Kraken tried to retaliate by attacking with tentacles. Ryuoh's projection however flew up to its master and burned away the tentacles.

"HAH!" Ryu roared and flew fast. The colors of the flames around him started shifting colors randomly, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Pink, and Red. Ryu kicked the Kagejyu hard on the gut.

"GAH!" The Kagejyu grunted. Ryu kicked the Kagejyu high into the air. Then the two flipped in the air and Ryu kicked the Kagejyu all the way towards Earth.

"END IT!" Ryu shouted. The Kagejyu landed on the ground with a huge BOOM with Ryu's foot on top. The Dragon Projection crashed down, creating a huge colorful explosion.

Ryu got off the Kagejyu and proceeded to walk away. "How?" The Kagejyu asked. Ryu stopped in his tracks. "How did you defeat me? I was supposed to be stronger than any of Kagejyu you ever fought before. How, how did you win?"

Ryu looked down at the Kagejyu. "Because . . . everyone is counting on me." He said. The other Kodenrangers landed on the ground safely with the help of their Kodenjyu projections. All the projections disappeared. "Everyone is counting on me being the leader I need to be. I have to continue fighting for them and everyone I need to protect. I cannot give in to darkness."

Raiju's laughter came from the Kagejyu. "Oh, you'll fall into the darkness, FALL INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE DARKNESS OF DEATH!" The Kagejyu laughed Raiju's insane laughter. Then the Kagejyu exploded, leaving a dark mist behind.

"Nanda!" Ryu shouted looking at the mist. The other Kodenrangers were surprised as well. The mist flew towards the ocean.

The mist sank into the ocean, and then, a giant Kraken Kagejyu emerged from the depths of the sea, only from the waist down, the Kagejyu was not the same. He now had a giant real Kraken like monster for the bottom with yellow eyes and many tentacles. The sky darkened. The people on the beach screamed after seeing the monster.

Maya ran out the door and saw the giant Kagejyu. "What in the heck is that!?" She screamed.

"Minna, IKUZO!" Ryu shouted.

"OH!" The others agreed.

Ryuuji leaned on a tree. "Ryu seems so confident right now." He said.

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"I wish I could help."

"TIGER RAI JYU!" Ryu, Rai, and Kousuke announced.

"SHISHI RAI JYU!"

"TENMA RAI JYU!"

"KIRIN RAI JYU!"

"But I'm really tired right now."

"EAGLE RAI JYU!"

"HAWK RAI JYU!"

"You're really tiring you know kid."

"HOUOU RAI JYU!"

"RYU RAI JYU!"

"But go kick some ass." Ryuuji smile. "I know you'll do fine."

The eight Kodenjyus emerged in solid form. The seven Kodenrangers jumped into their respective beasts.

"Elemental Gattai!" All of them shouted.

Bursttohja and KodenElementalOh were formed.

"Bursttohja, BURST OUT!" Miku and Kousuke shouted.

"KodenElementalOh, BLAZING UP!" The main five announced. The two Mechas flew to the Ultimate Kraken Kagejyu.

The people on the beach saw the two giants. Those that knew of the Mechas cheered, while those who were new to the Mechas appearance, knew they were saved. Maya figured the red Dragon piece on KodenElementalOh belonged to Ryu.

The Ultimate Kraken Kagejyu's Kraken body thrashed around. KodenElementalOh used the Shishi Saber and Houou Sword to slash the Tentacles off. Bursttohja was slashing the tentacles off with its Eagle Spear.

KodenElementalOh flew to the Ultimate Kraken Kagejyu's real body. KodenElementalOh combined the two swords into a double sided sword. "HAH!" The five rangers shouted and slashed downwards.

The Kraken parried. "Not bad." He taunted. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" A giant tentacle from the Kraken Body thrashed KodenElementalOh away.

KodenElementalOh regained its balance quickly. "ELEMENTAL SHISHI KO!" The Five Main rangers shouted. KodenElementalOh's lion chest fired balls of elemental energy at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu took the hits, and the Kraken Body thrashed KodenElementalOh away. The five piece mecha tried to dodge well, but it wasn't fast enough to dodge all the thrashes and each slashing of a tentacle off only doubled the amount the Kraken body had.

Bursttohja was faster therefore dodged much better than KodenElementalOh did. Bursttohja used its Fan Attachment to blow some tentacles away. "We have to aim for the Kagejyu on top." Miku said.

"Then let's get some air. " Kousuke said. Bursttohja flew higher.

Bursttohja flew past KodenElementalOh. "I'm counting on you two." Ryu said, knowing full well what Miku and Kousuke were up to. However, before Bursttohja even started, something emerged from the waters.

A black serpent, and a boy on top of the serpent. Hebioh . . . and Kai. Kai looked up at KodenElementalOh and how it struggled with the Kagejyu's many tentacles. "Pathetic." Kai said.

The Kraken Kagejyu looked down. "What is he doing here?" Kraken asked, and Raiju saw Kai through the Kagejyu's eyes.

Karen looked down. "Kai's down there." She gasped. Everyone looked down.

"KAI!" Ryu was quite shocked. "What's he doing here?"

Everyone on the beach was a little confused. What was a ninth Kodenjyu doing there? And how come there was no ally vibe coming from the ninth one?

Kai stared up. "Kage, Gai Sou." He said. His armor flew onto his body.

Then two more beasts emerged from the water. A Magenta Bat, and an Orange Bear. There were two large components on the Bat's wings, and the wings were sharply bladed. The Bear had massive claws as paws.

Baraotome, Kyoko, and Daikuma, Daisan, were on top of the Bat and Bear respectively. "Kai-sama, let us help." Kyoko said to Kai.

Kai nodded. "But first . . ." He said. He sank into the cockpit of Hebioh quite quickly. Then Hebioh jumped high into the air and let out a terrifying hiss. "SHADOW HENKEI!" Hebioh transformed into Emperoroh and kicked KodenElementalOh hard with a shadow kick. KodenElementalOh shattered into its five components. The Kodenrangers went back into their respective beasts.

They all screamed, and Kodenshishi, Kirin, and Tenma fell into the waters with huge splash. They were not at the deep part however. "RYU!" Ryn shouted from Kodenhouou.

"That beast, is that strong?" Miku questioned about Emperoroh.

Ryuoh was about to fall into the water, when Emperoroh grabbed Ryuoh. Emperoroh floated above the water. "You still don't know what you need to do to win don't you?" Kai asked.

"I may not know what the hell you're talking about, but I'll come through in the end!" Ryu declared.

"KodenElementalOh won't save you you know." Kai said. "Not in this situation."

"What?" Ryu growled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Kai shouted. Emperoroh threw Ryuoh high into the sky. "Kyoko, Daisan! SHADOW GATTAI!" He held his black Kage Koden Gem in front of his control orb.

"Kage Kodenbat." Kyoko said holding her Magenta Kage Koden Gem in front of her control orb in her cockpit.

"Kage Kodenbear." Daisan said. He held his orange Kage Koden Gem in front of his control orb.

Kage Kodenbear split into five pieces. The leg and torsos became shoulder pads for Emperoroh. The snake head of Emperoroh's chest detached and attached to the back of Emperoroh. The head of the bear became a chest piece for Emperoroh. Kage Kodenbat dropped of its two large compartments from its wings and those compartments combined with Emperoroh's retracted legs to form larger clawed Magenta Legs. Kage Kodenbat combined to the back of Emperoroh. The paws of Kage Kodenbear became large claw weapons for Emperoroh.

"KageEmperoroh, Darkness Release." Kai announced.

"Those three beasts combined!" Kousuke exclaimed.

"WATCH OUT!" Karen, Miku, and Ryn shouted to Ryu.

Ryu looked down, and KageEmperoroh was flying towards Ryuoh. "DAMN!" Ryu shouted. KageEmperoroh clawed Ryu. "GAH!" Then smashed Ryuoh down. KageEmperoroh flew down and kicked Ryuoh with the bladed feet high into the sky. Ryuoh went flying.

Then KageEmperoroh threw the Bear Claws into the air and grabbed the bladed wings from its back and held those wings as dual swords. The Claws combined to the back of Kage Kodenbat with the large claws pointing upwards. Hebioh's snake head emerged. The head was actually another weapon, with a rod that extends from the bottom. "Kaiser Emperoroh, Form Out!" Kai announced. This was another form of KageEmperoroh, Kaiser Form or KaiserEmperoroh for easy naming.

KaiserEmperoroh floated above the water. Because it now held its wings as weapons, it couldn't fly high. Ryuoh fell towards KaiserEmperoroh, and then KaiserEmperoroh slashed Ryuoh.

"GAH!" Ryu screamed. Sparks flew off Ryuoh. Then Hebioh's head extended out and let out a horrible shriek. It grabbed Ryuoh's body and wrapped around Ryuoh. Then KaiserEmperoroh sank into the water, taking Ryuoh with it.

"RYU!" The other Kodenrangers shouted. Then Bursttohja was whacked by the Kraken Body and the other Kodenjyus were thrashed at.

"Don't forget about me!" The Kraken Kagejyu laughed insanely.

Under the sea, the Serpent Staff, Hebioh's head's weapon form, was wrapped around Ryuoh's neck. Ryu couldn't breathe as the Serpent Staff was around Ryuoh's throat and therefore suffocating Ryu. Ryu felt like he was drowning.

KaiserEmperoroh kept slashing at Ryuoh, but Kai had his own plans as well for Ryu. "Figure out what you need to do." Kai said. "Hurry up! There are still many people who need you! HURRY UP AND GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS!" Kai screamed.

Ryu didn't know what to do. He was almost out of oxygen. He had to get out. With his remaining breath, he let out, "Koden Buso . . . Kodentenma."

At the surface, Kodentenma reacted. "WHOA!" Lee chirped as Kodentenma flew down towards the bottom of the sea.

"LEE!" Rai shouted. "Wait . . . Ryu's using an Elemental Buso!"

Kodentenma swam down as quickly as it could, and combined with Ryuoh's right retracted leg. The aura around Ryuoh during the Buso got the Serpent Staff away for a while, allowing Ryu to breathe. Tenma Ryuoh then swam up towards the surface.

Tenma Ryuoh grabbed the surface of the water, and got up and was on its knees on the surface of the water. Ryuoh was breathing heavily. "You ok?" Lee asked Ryu.

"I'm ok." Ryu said. Tenma Ryuoh stood up. "TENMA RYUOH! BLAZING UP!"

KageEmperoroh flew up. It ready its bear claws. "Hm . . . he did good." Kai complimented Ryu to himself.

Then Tenma Ryuoh lifted its right Tenma Leg. "Poseidon's Wrath!" Ryu announced, then Tenma Ryuoh kicked three large dynamic waves at KageEmperoroh. Then Tenma Ryuoh jumped high into the sky and kicked KageEmperoroh towards the sea. Tenma Ryuoh then sank into the water and proceeded to quickly beat KageEmperoroh up under the sea. Then Tenma Ryuoh kicked KageEmperoroh back into the air.

KageEmperoroh was launched back and Tenma Ryuoh emerged to water stand again. "Finally!" Kai exclaimed. "You figured it out!"

"Nani?" Ryu asked.

"Do you know why you're doing a lot better now?" Kai asked.

Ryu looked around. "It's because this stage if filled with water and Tenma Ryuoh's full potential is released at water."

"Yes." Kai said. "KodenElementalOh is your strongest combination, but unfortunately, it has some flaws. It's heavy and therefore slow. For battles such as this," he was referring to the Kraken and Kage and KaiserEmperoroh, "you won't be able to win with just KodenElementalOh. That is why you lost yesterday."

Ryu blinked his eyes in surprise. "Why are you telling me this?" Ryu asked.

"Because . . . YOU'RE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Kai declared. "You must mix and match your combinations to find the right form for the fight!" Kai shouted. "Master this now, and you'll be unstoppable, and one day, you and I will finally duke it out in a battle with our strengths at an equal wavelength!" KageEmperoroh flew high into he sky. "The next time we meet, you better be able to defend yourself unlike yesterday!" KageEmperoroh flew off.

"That brat!" The Kraken Kagejyu shouted. "How could he help the enemy!?"

Then the Eagle Spear stabbed straight into the Kraken Kagejyu's chest. With all those distractions, it didn't notice that Bursttohja used an Elemental Hi Ougi.

The Kagejyu exploded, but the Giant Kraken stayed.

"We have to defeat the Kraken!" Ryu shouted. "Minna, FOLLOW MY LEAD!"

"OH!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

KageEmperoroh was quickly flying away. "Kai-sama." Kyoko asked Kai. "Is it ok to help them? After all, they're our enemies."

"We'll help them this one time." Kai said. "After all, I need to make sure my rival is strong enough for me."

"Elemental Buso!" Ryu shouted. "Kodenkirin!" Kodenkirin merged with Ryuoh. "Hyper Kicker Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Now he had an advantage in water, and one hard kicking left leg.

Karen, Lee, and Ryu got ready. Kicker Ryuoh charged water energy into an orb above it. "HAH!" The three shouted.

"Poseidon Breaker!" Ryu announced. Kicker Ryuoh threw the large orb at the Kraken body. Then Kicker Ryuoh lifted the Right Tenma leg. "Dynamic Poseidon Wave!" Kicker Ryuoh kicked the sea five times. The waves struck the thrashing Kraken body and froze the Kraken. Kicker Ryuoh water ran all the way to the Kraken, and kicked hard with a hard kick from the Kirin leg. "Gaia Thrust!" The kick launched the Kraken far and Kicker Ryuoh into the air.

"It's weakened!" Karen exclaimed.

"Ryn, Rai, Elemental Gattai!" Ryu shouted. Kodenshishi and Kodenhouou combined with Ryuoh. "KodenElementalOh, Courageously BLAZING OUT!"

"Well then, don't leave us out of this." Miku said.

"BURST MODE! RADIANTTOHJA!" Miku and Kousuke shouted. Bursttohja started blazing in golden and silver light. It was now ablaze and Radiant. "RadiantTohja, SHINING UP!" RadiantTohja held its Eagle Spear, now back in its hand, at ready.

KodenElementalOh combined its two swords to form the Koden Elemental Ken and flew next to RadiantTohja. "Let's finish this." Ryu said. The two giants flew downwards, RadiantTohja being super fast. The two kept slashing off the Tentacles of the Kraken. KodenElementalOh kept slashing on and on. Finally it was time for the finishers.

"Radiant Elemental Hi Ougi!" Kousuke and Miku announced. "Fire Shining BURST!" The blaze around RadiantTohja was blazing largely. RadiantTohja flew at the Kraken body. The blaze around RadiantTohja formed into a large bird. RadiantTohja crashed through the Kraken body.

Now for KodenElementalOh to finish. Ryu pushed his control orb and the Koden Elemental Ken human sized emerged from the orb. "Legendary Elemental Hi Ougi!" The five main rangers announced. A long streak of flames extended from the two blades of the Koden Elemental Ken. "Legendary Elemental Tenzouzan!" KodenElementalOh flew towards the Kraken Body and kept slashing on and on.

"HAH" Ryu shouted.

"YAH!" Rai shouted.

"HO!" Lee shouted.

"IYAH!" Karen shouted.

"HYAH!" Ryn shouted.

KodenElementalOh kept slashing, and slashed the Kraken Body to pieces. The Kraken Body exploded in millions of pieces, which disintegrated as it fell.

KodenElementalOh stood on top of the water, and RadiantTohja landed next to KodenElementalOh. "RadiantTohja!" Miku and Kousuke shouted.

"KodenElementalOh!" Rai, Ryn, Karen, and Lee shouted.

"Legendary . . .WIN!" Ryu exclaimed loudly.

The people at the beach and some Kurokos applauded for the two giants. "Man this vacation is going to be exciting." A man exclaimed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, not with those guys around!" A woman squealed.

The sky brightened and with that, Ryu's confidence was shining.

- -

The Kodenrangers were back on the beach in their civilian forms. Ryuuji ran over to Ryu and hugged Ryu. "OH FINALLY!" Ryuuji shouted. "You're back to normal!" He grabbed Ryu's hands and hopped around. "Yata, Yata, Yata!" Ryu chuckled at Ryuuji's gesture. Ojii-chan and Reika met up with the Kodens.

Miku tapped Ryn's shoulder. "Hey." Miku said. Ryn turned and then flinched. Miku was staring at Ryn with demonic eyes. "Why did you act all lovey dovey with Ryu-kun today?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Ryn said innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Miku shouted. "Trying to take Ryu-kun all to yourself!"

"WELL I'VE KNOW HIM LONGER!" Ryn shouted. "And I was trying to get Ryu to get back to himself."

"BULL!" Miku shouted.

"You two shouldn't fight." Karen whimpered.

"Oh you two fighting over me?" Ryu asked. "How cute." He said with a smile.

"EH!?" Everyone save for Ryu shouted.

"Did you just?" Lee asked.

"Make a comment about girls fighting over you?" Kousuke asked. Ryu nodded.

"Why not?" Ryu asked back. "After all, it's summer vacation, time to relax one's body, get to know the opposite sex." Ryu grinned and rubbed his chin. "Heck, I'm thinking about finally becoming a man this year."

"HOLY SHIT!" Rai exclaimed. "I can't believe this!"

"Me too Onii-chan!" Reika shrieked.

Ojii-chan was stiff as a board. Never had he heard Ryu talk like that once . . .ever!

"Ryu-san is scaring me." Karen whimpered.

"You're not the only one." Miku and Ryn shivered.

"Hey Ryuuji!" Ryu shouted. "Come on, let's go hit on some chicks at the beach!"

"EH!?" The girls shouted. Now Ryu was really out of character.

Ryuuji blinked his eyes in confusion. "OK!" He exclaimed. "I like the new you man!" Then Ryu socked Ryuuji. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Geez." Ryu growled. "I was only pretending just to get you off guard."

"Eh?" Everyone was really confused now.

"HUH!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"You think I would actually say any of those stuff for real?" Ryu asked. "I was only trying to find an excuse to finally hit you back. Well I got that chance when you admitted to being a pervert here." Ryu walked away. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HITTING ON ANYONE HERE! You already got a lover back at your time!"

"Well now that's the Ryu we all know and love." Ojii-chan said.

Ryuuji looked at Ojii-chan with surprised teary eyes. "But I never knew the kid could sock people so hard." Ryuuji whimpered.

"He's been training hard." Ojii-chan said. "Don't underestimate him, he'll get revenge for everything."

Ryuuji stared back at Ryu's turned back. "THAT KID'S AN EVIL MANIAC!" He exclaimed.

Ryn shook her head and giggled. "This vacation sure seems to be getting interesting." She said.

"I'm still not going to forgive you for being so close to Ryu-kun today!" Miku shouted.

"BRING IT ON!" Ryn shouted back. The two got into a mini cat fight.

"OOH!" Lee said. "Cat Fight." He and Kousuke stared. "Wait . . . why are you staring at your sister in a cat fight?"

"None of your business." Kousuke growled.

Rai, Reika, and Karen stared at the two girls in disbelief. "You going to participate?" Reika asked Karen.

"EH!?" Karen shouted.

Ojii-chan stood ready with a camera. "This is gold." He chortled.

Ryuuji stared and fell to the sand with a nose bleed. "That kid doesn't know how lucky he is." He muttered. "_Please_ let them rip their tops off." He crossed his fingers.

- -

Koden Cosplay! Samurai Sentai, SHINKENGER!

"ShinkenRed, Rekka Ryunosuke!"

"The Same Blue, Hamura Lee!"

"The Same Pink, Tsubasa Ryn!"

"The Same Green, Shishi Rai!"

"The Same Yellow, Hibiki Karen!"

"And I'm a female Kuroko!" Miku exclaimed. She wore a black short kimono only.

"Leave me out of this." Kousuke said walking out.

"Ah we don't need you." Ryu said shooing Kousuke away.

"HEY!" Ryuuji barged in wearing a Kendo outfit worn by the male Shinkengers. "I'm a Samurai Myself, so you can't leave me out!"

"Fine." Ryu said.

"Well it seems you've finally become yourself my lord." Ryn said coming up to Ryn.

Miku, who was jealous, went up to Ryu and held his arm. "Yes, glad you're back my lord." Miku said cutely.

"HEY!" Ryn shouted "You're only a Kuroko! Go back to being part of the background!" Miku stuck a tongue out at Ryn.

Ryu got out of Miku's hold. "Yes I'm back." Ryu said. He held the Rekka Daizanto. "And now any bad girls will be punished by me, you got that." He said innocently.

"EH!?" Karen, Miku, and Ryn shouted looking at Ryu's giant Daizanto.

"Oh not this I mean this." Ryu pointed at his hand.

"EH!?" Everyone shouted. The girls blushed.

"Oh wow, he really wants to spank someone." Ryuuji said. Then Ryu spanked Ryuuji's butt.

"It was only a joke." Ryu said.

"BUT YOU SPANKED ME!" Ryuuji screamed.

"I wasn't going to cut you up!" Ryu shouted.

"Anyway, let's get on topic." Rai said.

"Yes, WHO ARE THE KUROKOS ON THE ISLANDS!?" Lee shouted.

"Oh they're just people who work for Ojii-chan." Ryu explained. "When they're not working on this island, they're his own personal swat team."

"Eh?" Karen said, remembering Ojii-chan say something about a swat team chapters ago.

"Heck, some of them might even be one of your old teachers and current one."

"WHOA!" Everyone save for Ryu and Ryuuji shouted.

"So are there any female Kurokos?" Lee asked.

"Ninety percent of them are female and seven percent of the males make up Ojii-chan's swat team." Ryu answered.

"WHOA!" Rai shouted. "And you got to be kidding me here."

"No joke." Ryu shook his head. "Anyway, see you all next time." Ryu shouted. Miku threw a smoke bomb and ends Koden Cosplay.

- -

FIGHTER'S ANSWERS!

"So we all made it to the island!" Ryuuji exclaimed, along with Shinji, Tak-san, and Ojii-chan.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ojii-chan asked. "Didn't I ask you all to protect the city?"

"Meh, the city wasn't being attacked one bit whatsoever." Ryuuji complained. "And we revealed Tak-san's identity."

"But it hasn't been revealed in the story so I'm still going to be referred to as Tak-san!" Tak-san shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ryuuji said.

"Hey, anyone know what happened to Takumi?" Shinji asked.

"Uh . . . . . . . ."

- -

Takumi was floating on the water. "Somebody . . . help?" He said.

- -

"Meh he'll survive." Ryuuji said. "See you all next time!"

"Who are you talking to?" Shinji asked.

"Our readers." Ryuuji replied.

"We have readers?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Well yeah. I think." Ryuuji said. "Yeah I really don't know because not many people review this fic."

"That explains quite a lot." Tak-san said.

- -

ISLAND LIFE! Ryu's life on the island!

"AH!" Ryu took a soak in the hot springs. "This is the life." He said. The hot springs were located near Ojii-chan's island home. "Man, this is so relaxing." Then he heard voices on the other side.

"Wow Miku, your breasts are so big!" Reika exclaimed.

"Stop you're embarrassing me." Miku said.

"Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them, don't give in." Ryu said to himself.

"I wish mines were as big as yours." Reika said.

"Me too." Karen said.

"Well Ryn has a hot bod too." Miku said.

"Stop! I'm not that great." Ryn complained.

_HELLO! _Ryu thought. His two thumbs reacted and he poked two holes in the wall for some odd reason. He only looked through one hole. "OOH!" He whispered. He kept peeking for a while, watching what the girls were doing. "Miku's big, Karen's cute, Shishi-chan really looks great, and Ryn has perfect curves."

Then he heard Lee and Rai's voices. Ryu sank down so as to not get caught. "Man this feels good!" Lee said getting into the water.

"It's not everyday you get to use an Onsen." Rai mentioned. "This is the life."

"You said it Kaicho." Lee said. Then Lee noticed two holes in the wall. He got up close to Rai. "Hey, want to peek?"

"EH!?" Rai whispered. "No, it's not right, and my sister is over there too."

"Too bad, I'm looking." Lee took one hole. "OOH! Reika-chan has surely grown into a beauty. You must be tough to resist her so well. I admire you Nii-san." Rai blushed. "Whoa! Miku's hot with those melons of her, and Karen is so cute. Ryn's hot as well." Rai peeked. "Hah, reeled you in."

"I'm only investigating." Rai said. The two boys peeked for a while, then Miku poked the two boys' eyes out.

"AH!" The two boys screamed.

"ECCHI!" Ryn shouted.

"I can't believe you Onii-chan!" Reika screamed.

"ACK! Lee convinced me to do it!" Rai shouted.

"Hey I wasn't the one who made those two holes!" Lee shouted.

"YOU TWO ARE STILL PERVERTED!" Karen screamed. "I can't believe you would do this Rai!"

"Boys." Miku sighed.

Ryu was crawling away, hoping to escape before the boys noticed, but too late. "COME HERE!" Rai and Lee shouted.

"WAH!" Ryu screamed. Rai and Lee threw Ryu over the wall. "EE!" Ryu fell in with a huge splash.

"AH! RYU!" Ryn, Miku, and Karen shouted. They seemed to be tending to Ryu.

"Hey, this seems a little wrong." Lee said. The two looked through the holes, and it turns out that Ryu conked his head on a rock when they threw him.

"Oops." Rai and Lee said. Then Reika poked Rai and Lee's eyes. "AHH!"

"LEE YOU PERVERT!" Reika shouted. "And Onii-chan no Baka!"

Lee groaned. "Man your sister's cute when she's angry." Lee mentioned holding his eye in pain.

"MINE!" Rai screamed at the top of his lungs.

- -

Koden Life! This Koden Life is after Chapter 20, but before the Summer Arc.

Ryu, wearing his Uniform, walked on the streets. He came across his old Elementary school. He looked at the apple tree out at front. Ryu sighed.

Ryuuji was there as well. "You know, my fondest memory of Sempai was at this spot." Ryuuji said.

"Really?" Ryu asked. Ryuuji nodded.

"He helped me get an apple from this tree after I failed to get one." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah, I myself climbed this tree all the time I was in elementary school. I don't know why, I just did just to get an apple."

"Yeah . . ." Ryuuji said. "He was like a big brother to me. I really admire him."

"What was your Sempai like anyway?" Ryu asked.

"He's just like me, only cooler." Ryuuji said.

"Wow, that great huh?" Ryu asked seriously.

"Yeah." Ryuuji nodded. "Wait, does this mean you think I'm cool!?"

"Well . . . if you take out your perverseness than yeah." Ryu said.

"Well he was somewhat perverted, but he was still cool though." Ryuuji said.

"Hm, I feel like I want to meet him." Ryu said.

"You would've loved him!" Ryuuji exclaimed. He looked at the apples on the tree. "You know, Sempai carried me just so I was tall enough to get the apple myself."

"Wow, your Sempai is a really great person." Ryu said. "How lucky. I wish I had a person like that with me."

Ryuuji and Ryu kept staring at the tree. "Hey, want an apple?" Ryuuji asked.

"Oh sure, I was going to the store anyway." Then Ryuuji carried Ryu on his (Ryuuji) shoulders. "WHOA!"

"Get one, hurry!" Ryuuji said.

"Uh, what the heck are you doing?"

"This is how Sempai carried me when he was seventeen."

"How old were you then?"

"Eight."

"WE'RE BOTH SIXTEEN!"

"You want the apple or not?" Ryuuji asked.

"FINE!" Ryu shouted. "Hold still." Ryu picked the best apple he could find. "There . . . WAH!" Ryuuji fell, dropping Ryu with him.

"Ite." The two whimpered.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ryu shouted. "I could've died!"

Ryuuji held his knees together. "Sorry." He said. "I just really miss him, that's all."

Ryu gasped. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's all right." Ryuuji said. "I really loved him, not that way. He was such a great guy. His twin sister treated me well, and he practically raised me, even though our age difference was only nine. I really wish he didn't die young."

"Na Ryuuji, your Sempai sacrificed himself to save you right?" Ryu asked.

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face!" Ryu exclaimed. "Don't think about it much. He died to make sure you lived for him. So come on, smile! You have people you need to protect. You can't sulk around thinking about your Sempai all the time! Come on. I'm pretty sure right now, he's watching over you, helping you overcome your obstacles. So come on, cheer up Ryuuji." Ryu held out a hand to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji grabbed the hand. "Thanks." Ryuuji said. Ryu helped Ryuuji up. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it." Ryu said with a big grin.

Ryuuji smiled. _This kid, he really brings out the hope in everyone . . . just like Sempai._ "You kind of remind me of Jiro-sempai you know." Ryuuji mentioned.

"Hey what a coincidence, my Middle name is Jiro." Ryu said.

"Eh? You have a middle name?"

"Well yeah." Ryu said. "Apparently my mom and dad gave me a first name and my dad gave me a middle name just for the kick of it. So my full name is Ryunosuke Jiro Rekka."

"You know, I just realized that your first name is my grandfather's name." Ryuuji said. "And you have the same last name as my girlfriend."

"It's all just probably coincidences!" Ryu exclaimed. "With so many coincidences coming up, we just know we're going to be lucky today!"

Ryuuji smiled. "Yeah, you're right." The two chuckled as the sun was slowly setting.

- -

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Chapter 22 is finally done! Please read and review, I put a lot of work into this chapter.


	23. Zetsubou no Orochi

I do not own Super Sentai nor anything that this fic references. Until further notice I now have ownership of Shinji Minami, mainly because his owner won't talk to me, so therefore I'm assuming the owner forgot all about Shinji or quite frankly doesn't care.

We're are currently on the Summer Arc, Enjoy!

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 23: Zetsubou No Orochi

The beach-side café that the Kurokos and Ojii-chan were cleaning the day before was open. Ryu was the head chef, or rather, the only chef (alongside some 'mute' Kurokos). He had no complaints. His outfit consisted of a red opened Hawaiian shirt and white shorts. His shoes were black flip flops. He also wore a pink apron.

Ryn, Miku, Karen, and Reika were waitresses. "What kind of uniform is this?" Ryn asked to herself and to the other girls. The 'uniform' was a mix between a maid's outfit and a swimsuit. The uniform corresponded to Ryn, Miku, and Karen's ranger colors and Reika's was red and each 'uniform' had a red bow on the chest.

"Ojii-chan is really perverted." Karen whined.

"Isn't this a tad too perverted for an old man?" Miku commented.

"Mou, I don't like this." Reika complained.

"You think that's bad?" Rai said. He and Lee walked over. The two wore small opened Hawaiian shirts and swim trunks which corresponded with their ranger colors. "Why the hell is he giving us an outfit which basically shows off out bodies?"

"Do you think?" Lee asked.

"Oh my gosh." Ryn replied.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ojii-chan popped up wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts which contained flamboyant colors. "It's just fanservice for the girls who come here."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rai shouted. "Is fanservice all you think about!?"

"Yes." Ojii-chan nodded.

Rai turned to the others. "Honestly, I did not expect him to answer so blatantly."

"Now all of you get to work!" Ojii-chan ordered with a Cat's grin plastered on his face. :3

"Where's Ani?" Miku asked, gritting her teeth. "How come he's not here to be embarrassed along with us?"

"He's out with some girls." Ojii-chan replied, then muttered under his breath, "that lucky bastard."

"ANI NO BAKA!" Miku screamed.

Ryu in the kitchen was giving orders to the Kurokos through sign language. Ryu picked up a piece of beef and raised his butcher's knife. Ryu started cutting the beef to pieces.

And with one last glance of Ryu focusing on cutting his meat, we now shift from his position to Kai's whereabouts from the day before.

After teaching Ryu a valuable lesson about mixing and matching his Kodenjyus rather than combine them all at once, Kai walked up to a house in the suburbs. The house wasn't exactly big, but it was two stories. The house was empty as Kai stood on the lawn and looked at the house.

Two old ladies were walking on the sidewalk, when the two noticed the house. "How tragic, the story with this house." One of them said.

"Indeed." The other said.

"The family that lived here . . . all members slaughtered."

"They were friendly neighbors. It is such a great loss."

"I still remember Orochi-kun. What a nice boy, so innocent."

"Whatever happened to him?"

"No one knows. His body was never found. We just all assumed he was killed as well."

"So young, so much to live for. All lost with that tragedy."

"It's been almost 30 years already since it happened. I miss Orochi-kun. I used to give him my homemade candy that he loved so much. It's a shame that he's gone."

Then the two ladies noticed Kai on the lawn of the house. "Who are you?"

Kai turned to look at the two seniors. "Me?" He asked. "Ore wa . . . Orochi." He answered, shocking the two ladies with his name. Kai walked to the front door of the house, and opened the door. He entered into the house, into the darkness which shrouds its mysteries.

"A ghost?"

"No way, a ghost wouldn't age. He even looked like an older version of Orochi-kun."

"It's probably nothing."

- -

Inside the house, Kai looked around. Everything was intact, nothing was move ever since day the family was killed. Kai walked around. "Tadaima (I'm home)." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye. It wasn't like there was anyone he could've said that to anyway, since the house had no inhabitants whatsoever.

Kai walked over to a green sofa. It was dusty so he blew away some dust. He touched the sofa, and remembered a talk he had once with his parents at this very sofa.

_"Oro-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" A man, Kai's father, asked._

_"Hm . . ." Young Kai or Orochiro, his full given name, pondered. "I want to grow up to be a Hero!" Orochiro exclaimed._

_A woman, Orochiro's mother, giggled. "What big dreams we have my little Orochiro." She held Orochiro in her arms._

_"I want to become a Sentai Senshi!" Orochiro exclaimed proudly._

_"Those are some nice dreams." Orochiro's father said. "But what will you be if you don't become one?"_

_"Then I'll become a policeman and help them anytime I can!" Orochiro said proudly._

_"Well then, I wish you luck in your goals, my little hero." Orochiro's mother hugged him tightly._

That was more than thirty years ago. Now Orochiro is Kai, the bringer of despair. Kai continued to walk around the house. Anywhere that was too dusty, and tried to get the dust away with his bare hands. He walked upstairs then into a room. The room was quite girly in design. He walked to the mirror and noticed a picture sitting on the table. The picture depicted a red almost Kamen Rider Like Sentai Senshi. Kai chuckled seeing the picture, but then another tear dropped from his eyes after seeing the picture.

_"Onee-chan!" Orochiro said happily. "Onee-chan, come see this!" Orochiro ran into his fifteen year old sister's room._

_"What is it?" Orochiro's sister asked._

_"Look, look, look!" Orochiro was holding up a drawn picture. The picture was colored with a red crayon._

_"It's cute, what is it?"_

_"It's a Senshi!" Orochiro exclaimed proudly._

_"Oh, is this you when you grow up?"_

_"Do you think it could be me?"_

_Orochiro's sister nodded. "When you become a Senshi, I'll be there rooting for you while you, in this suit, will fight evil."_

_"You promise right?" Orochiro asked. He held out a pinky. "That you'll watch me fight as a Senshi?"_

_"Promise." Orochiro's sister made the pinky promise._

_But that promise never came to fruition. _Kai thought. He closed his eyes. He tried to think about the day of that event, the event which took everything away from him . . . the event which left him with no hope whatsoever.

_An insane killer was holding Orochiro's sister by the throat with a knife pointed at her neck._

_"We'll give you anything, just let her go!" Orochiro's father pleaded._

_"No." The insane man replied, then he slit Orochiro's sister's neck._

Kai cried. That simple action . . . scarred him eternally.

_Orochiro's sister's body fell to the floor, her eyes were still open. Blood dripped from her lifeless body. Orochiro's parents screamed, then the insane killer went on to cut and stab the two. Orochiro sat at a corner, crying. "Onee-chan, wake up, Onee-chan wake up." He pleaded softly. His sister never rose up._

_Orochiro's parents fell to the floor. The killer was heading for Orochiro now. "Time to die little boy." The killer said insanely._

_"Mama, Papa. Help!" Orochiro cried. "Wake up please, help me please!" His parents . . . they never rose up again._

_The killer neared Orochiro, then exploded in half. Orochiro's eyes were forever scarred with his event. Blood everywhere in his home, his family's blood mixed with this man that just blew up into pieces. Orochiro screamed, then ran out the door. He was afraid, afraid of death, afraid of those that were dead. He tripped on his grassy lawn._

_Then a figure wearing an ominous black robe stood before Orochiro. "You . . . are you scared?"_

_Orochiro was taught never to talk to strangers, but he was afraid now. Orochiro nodded._

_"Do you . . . want power?"_

Kai cried as he walked down the stairs. He then slumped into a corner . . . the very same corner which he was at, where he watched the massacre helplessly.

Kyoko opened the door to the house. "Kai-sama, are you here?" She called out. "Kai-sama?" She then noticed how dusty the place was. "How disgusting." She took out her spell book, then enchanted a duster and broom she found to clean the house. She then noticed Kai slumping in a corner, crying softly to himself. "Kai-sama." She walked up to Kai. She called out to him again, "Kai-sama?" She got no response. "Orochiro-sama?"

Kai looked at Kyoko. "It's Orochi now." Kai said. "I haven't used the Ro after my name in such a long time."

"In fact you haven't used your name at all whatsoever." Kyoko mentioned. She giggled. Kai smirked. Kyoko sat next to Kai.

"I sometimes wonder why my parents named me that." Kai mentioned. "It's like they predicted their child would fall into darkness."

"Oh come on, Orochi isn't evil." Kyoko tried to reassure Kai.

"What's not evil about a serpent!?" Kai retorted. "A serpent which is a snake represents venom, venom is evil. How is a snake not evil!?"

"Well . . ." Kyoko tried to find an answer. "Your parents may have though of naming you that because they thought you were going to grow up to be a fluid person."

"Huh?"

"They probably thought you were going to become a great fighter one day. A fighter with graceful fluid movements, while still containing the cunning to outsmart all opponents when strength isn't enough. That may be why."

Kai stared at Kyoko for awhile. He chuckled. "Thanks . . . Kyo-chan."

"That's odd, you haven't called me that in a while." Kyoko mentioned.

"Well I miss those random nicknames you used to come up for me." Kai said. "Even though . . . some were odd like 'Inu-sama'."

"I thought it was cute." Kyoko said.

"I still miss those names." Kai said. He looked at Kyoko. "Have I ever told you, you remind me of Mama and Onee-chan?"

"I believe you've said that on occasions." Kyoko said. Then Kai gave Kyoko a kiss on the lips, which surprised Kyoko a bit. Kai pulled back, leaving an astonished Kyoko. Then Kai took her body into his arms and held her bridal style. "What are you doing?" Kai walked up the stairs, into a room (which has already been cleaned by the broom and duster). Kai threw Kyoko into bed. Then Kai jumped up and crawled up to her body.

Kai stroked Kyoko's face. "You're beautiful you know that?" Kai said.

Kyoko looked away from Kai's eyes. "Kai-sama, why do you keep me around?" She asked.

"What?"

"Raiju . . . he made a comment about how you keep me around just because of my looks." Kyoko stared into Kai's eyes. "Why do you keep me around? Tell me the real reason."

"Well . . . it has nothing to do with the fact that you can read that black book." Kai said referring to the black book which Kyoko gets her spells from. Kai pecked Kyoko's lips. "I love you silly." What happens after, even we cannot know.

- -

Let's get back to the present for a while. The girls and boys were handing out orders left and right. "I wonder if they're really here for the food." Ryn commented.

"Hey baby, what are you doing after you shift is over?" A surfer said to Karen.

"Um . . . uh . . . nothing." Karen said, too shy to answer.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Why don't I take you out to see beyond the ocean." Then Ryu came behind this guy and the friends of this guy. Ryu smacked the heads of each guy with a ladle. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Ryu pointed at a sign, which was conveniently hung behind the surfer. 'No hitting on employees. This goes for you girls too!' Ryu was adamant. Then he took Karen into his arms and walked away.

"THAT BASTARD!" The surfer shouted. "SHE AND HER PINK APRON!"

Ryu's ears perked up. He sighed. A sign, which was conveniently hung next to him, read 'I should've used another color.' He then pointed at the surfer, and at another sign which read 'Cooks a boy, not a girl.'

"NO WAY!" The guys at that table shouted.

"Has Ryu-san gone mute?" Karen asked Ryu. Ryu didn't answer. Then he pointed at another sign which read, 'please call the cook 'Ryu' no need for san'.

- -

Back to Kai's, where we left off. Kyoko was in the kitchen at the stove. It was nighttime. "Kai-sama, do you want me to make you anything?" She asked. She had on a pink apron.

"Anything is fine." Kai replied. He was laying on his sofa. "Hey, where's Daisan? Shouldn't we tell him to come?"

"Oh . . . I kind of ask him if he could handle being by himself for a while." Kyoko replied. "I think he'll love getting in touch with his wild side again."

"Cool." Kai said, grinning.

- -

In the current day, Kai went outside his house and for the first time in his life in a long time, wore actual civilian clothes. This consisted of a white t-shirt and tan baggy pants. There were a few chains around his pants as decorations. He had black armbands and had his hands in his pants' pockets. "It's been a long time." Kai said. The nostalgia he felt just by standing on the streets, and not trying to bring despair upon people was overwhelming.

- -

Ryuuji leaned back on a tree while he sat on the branch. He sat there calmly. He listened to the wind and the sounds the birds made. Ryuuji smiled. He grabbed a leaf from the tree he was on and held the leaf to his mouth. He then started playing the leaf like a leaf whistle. He played a calm and beautiful song, a song that his grandfather taught him when he was a little boy.

Ryu inside the kitchen could've sworn he heard the sound from a mysterious instrument. This sound was in fact the song that Ryuuji is currently playing. Ryu felt like he heard the music before, but when did he? Who could've played the song?

Ryuuji's leaf whistle song was finished. He let go of the leaf, and the leaf flew with the ocean breeze from the ocean. He stood up, and then jumped down from the tree. "It's kind of weird." Ryuuji said. "The Kagejyus are supposed to be a constant threat, but right now I feel so peaceful." Ryuuji commented on the feeling of his environment. Then Ryuuji's peaceful expression turned sour. "At least till you came." Ryuuji turned to look towards his side. "Come out."

"So you knew I was here." A voice came from behind a tree. Then an invisible being's body started materializing in waves. Out stood the Chrono Kagejyu.

"Of course." Ryuuji said. "After all, you reek of filth."

"Rude as always." The Chrono Kagejyu said looking into the clock on his staff. "You used to be a gentle little kid, how did you grow up into such an obnoxious person?" The Chrono Kagejyu said sarcastically.

"So you can see my history?" Ryuuji said, "well then you'll know that I hate everything that you guys do. What else can you see in that dumb looking staff of yours?"

"Well, your future of course." The Chrono Kagejyu said menacingly.

"So what greatness do you see from me?" Ryuuji said with a cocky tone. "Do I defeat you alongside Ryu? Does Ryu let me end the life of your leader despite how old I am currently in this time? Just tell me the date that I finally kill that dang leader of yours."

The Chrono Kagejyu chuckled maniacally. "Your death."

"What?"

"I see your death."

"What, old age, disease in old age?"

"A pointless death, death before your time." The Chrono Kagejyu snickered under his breath.

Ryuuji widened his eyes in shock. "What?"

"Your actions lead to the death of you and your spouse, all because you couldn't do anything. You decide to sacrifice yourself and your most loved one just because you couldn't fathom dying by our Lord's hand. You did it all, that's your future."

Ryuuji was speechless. He tried to process the information. What in the world did the Kagejyu just say? This death . . . does that mean . . . that in the current time, his future self, is dead?

"Of course there is one great thing that you do in the future, but it doesn't affect anything in this world!" The Chrono Kagejyu exclaimed.

"Wha . . .?"

"Something about belts, motorcycles, and cards. It's not something I can see clearly since it has nothing to do with this world."

"What are you talking about?" Ryuuji asked softly.

"Enough of this." The Chrono Kagejyu said. "You're not destined for greatness. You're not destined to end anything except for your life. You're just another useless human living in this world, till the day you die. Of course, I'll make sure none of this come to pass."

"Huh?"

"I'll make sure you die before you even get to go back to your time to have those events take place, because I need you to die before your son is born."

"My . . . son?"

"Your son is giving this time's Kagejyus a lot of trouble. With your death . . . we'll be rid of two annoying problems."

Ryuuji kept staring at the Chrono Kagejyu, quivering in the revelation of the future . . . and the fact that he has a son. Ryuuji closed his mouth, then gritted his teeth against each other. He drew his Katana and charged at the Chrono Kagejyu. "TELL ME WHO MY SON IS!" Ryuuji commanded.

- -

Kai checked out the park that he used to go to all the time when he was a child. A lot has changed. Kai saw a big tree in the park. He wondered if that tree . . . had something to do with him, maybe this big tree was a tree he planted when he was younger. He then kneeled over and attempted to find something. He felt around the dirt. He found an old stone. On the stone was a drawn picture of a robot, etched in with a sharp knife. "This is the old rock that I put to guard the growing seed." He grinned. "This tree grew pretty fast." He stood up after putting the his old rock on the ground.

A child walking with her dad was carrying a pink balloon filled with helium. The child then accidentally lost hold of her balloon and the balloon started flying in the air. "Ah my balloon!" She cried.

Kai turned around after hearing the cry. Then by instinct, he jumped on one of the tree branches and used the bounce of the branch to propel himself to the flying balloon. He made one flip in the air and grabbed the balloon by the string. He then made one last flip and landed on the ground next to the girl. "Yours I presume." Kai said smiling. He handed the balloon to the girl.

"Thank you Mr." The girl said to Kai.

"You can just call me Oro." Kai said, giving a short version of his true name.

The girl nodded. "And you can call me Jun."

"Thank you very much." Said Jun's father. Then he stared at Kai's face. "You look kind of familiar."

"Huh?" Kai said.

"I don't know, but I think I've seen you somewhere before."

_Probably saw my face during one of my attacks._ "I really don't think so." Kai said with a fake nervous chuckle. "Well, Jun, just make sure you're more careful next time, you wouldn't want to lose anything else now would you?"

"That's right." Jun said nodding.

"Ok then." Kai said. "Well bye." Kai said turning away, that is, turning away and bumping into a huge man. "Huh."

"So you're here." The huge man said with a maniacal grin.

"And who is it that wants to see me?" Kai asked. Then the huge man swung his arm to hit Kai away. Kai went flying into a bench. Jun shrieked and her father held her close to him.

"I never would've imagined you to be out in the public Orochi." The big man said, his gruff voice shifting into Raiju's voice. This was a Raiju doppleganger. His facial structure shifted into Raiju's, then his buff body shrunk into Raiju's body. His clothes changed to Raiju's white robe. He held his face with his hand. "So you've really become a traitor. That explains everything that you've done lately, always spurring Kodenred on, making sure that he and the other Kodenrangers actually _defeat_ us. Hm . . . I wonder why." Raiju said sarcastically. "Oh well, just die." Raiju released his face and charged white energy in the hand. He then aimed the hand at Jun and her father. "Oh before I kill you I'll kill everybody in this park."

Kai then jumped and grabbed Raiju's hand. "Don't . . . mess around." Kai said. Kai threw Raiju.

"Predictable." Raiju said. He then fired the energy in his hand at Jun and her father.

Kai grabbed Jun and held her father's arm. Kai jumped and the energy missed. Kai landed and Jun's father was panting heavily from shock. "I said, don't mess around in this park."

Raiju landed on the ground. His landing created a shockwave which blew towards every civilian around. The pressure of the shockwave was so strong, that it brought down many of the civilians, scaring them, hurting them, bringing them all into despair. "Oh, why not?"

Kai let Jun down and then Kai dashed towards Raiju. Kai threw a hard left, but Raiju grabbed Kai's arm. Raiju threw Kai high into the air. Kai grunted and looked down as gravity brought his body down to the ground. Raiju charged white lightning into his fist, then smashed Kai's falling back. Kai screamed in pain as the white lightning surged through his body, zapping his nervous system, creating near fatal shocks to his body. Any normal human being would be dead by then. Kai dropped to the floor after Raiju retracted his arm.

"Hey, don't hurt Oro-than!" Jun shouted at Raiju.

Raiju aimed his palm at Jun now. "Maybe I should let you see the blood of a child." Raiju chuckled. "Then maybe you'll learn to fear me more."

Kai then grabbed Raiju's leg. "Don't . . . you dare . . . DO THAT!" Kai then transferred some dark energy into Raiju's body.

"What are you trying to do?" Raiju asked nonchalantly at Kai's futile efforts. "That weak attack won't do anything."

"You sure?" Kai asked, chuckling.

"What?" Raiju then felt some dark energy on his back. Two dark blades emerged from the shadow of a branch which fell on Raiju's back. These blades intended to cut Raiju from behind. Raiju quickly kicked Kai to get out of Kai's grip and jumped away from the shadow and into the sunlight. The blades disappeared as the shadow from the branch was no longer behind Raiju. "Not bad, I never thought that anyone would get me with a Shadow Manipulation."

Jun and many people looked at Kai with fear. "What are you Oro-tan?" Jun asked.

Kai looked at Jun and noticed Jun's scared expression. Kai sighed a sigh of sadness. "I . . . I didn't think anyone would see that." Kai said. Black Flames then formed over his clothes. The Black Flames appeared to burn away his current clothes. In place of his current clothes, became his usual battle outfit. Kai then took out his Golden Battle Mask from his clothes. Once Kai placed the mask on his face, everyone, but seemingly Jun, recognized Kai. Jun's father quickly held on to his daughter to protect her from Kai.

"Oh." Raiju said as he looked at Kai putting on the Golden Mask. "So the Black Serpent is putting on his Golden Face." Raiju chuckled. "I have heard that when you put it on, you're becoming serious." Raiju then held his hand over his face. "Now, show me what is stronger, your desire to bring despair . . ." His body then molted.

What came out was a dark brown Mongoose Kagejyu. The Kagejyu had a head with spiky fur emerging from top. It had black armor and large black claws on its dark brown hands. It also had large muscular dark brown legs with black claws for the toes. "Or your desire to protect the last of your memories of hope!" The Kagejyu said in a deep gruff voice.

Kai put on a cold expression with his mouth. "You know nothing." Kai said to the Mongoose Kagejyu.

- -

Ryuuji was getting knocked all over by the Chrono Kagejyu's ability to stop time and rewind time. Anytime Ryuuji almost got a hit, Chrono would just speed up away, and any time Ryuuji actually got a hit in, Chrono reversed time back to the time before Ryuuji struck and attacked Ryuuji. Ryuuji was beat and tired while the Chrono Kagejyu was just getting started. "Tired already?" The Chrono Kagejyu said in a mocking tone. "Are you not the great Ryuuji, the greatest man who ever lived?"

"Shut up." Ryuuji said getting up, using his sword for support. "I never said that I was the greatest man who ever lived." Ryuuji panted heavily. "And when have you been so strong?"

"I've received special training from Raiju-sama." Chrono replied. "He has made sure that I became strong enough to be his right hand man."

"That egotistical bastard." Ryuuji said. He raised his Katana, but then fell down from exhaustion. "Shit, I'm beat."

"Has the shock from receiving information about your future exhaust you?" Chrono mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuuji said. "I quite frankly don't care that I'll die in the future, just as long as I know that Ryu, his friends, Tak-san, Tak-kun, Shinji, and Ojii-chan still oppose you, I'm happy."

"I'm not talking about your eventual death, I'm talking about the fact that you have a son."

Ryuuji gasped and looked down. Chrono was right. Ryuuji has a son. But Ryuuji doesn't even know who this Son is supposed to be. And the fact that Ryuuji's death happens when he's young, and his spouse dies too. What has happened to his son then? Is his son still alive? Is his son ok? Is he eating well? All these thoughts about the son he never met, everything kept plaguing Ryuuji. These thoughts really hindered Ryuuji's ability to do battle. The most important question in his thoughts right now is, who is his son?

- -

Ryu sneezed. Karen took notice. "Are you ok Ryu-san?" Karen asked.

Ryu gave a thumbs up. Karen sweat dropped since Ryu didn't say anything to her. Then Ryu took a bite out of an apple.

- -

"Too bad." Chrono Kagejyu said. "As much as it pains me to kill you while you're in this state, I really need you dead . . ." The Chrono Kagejyu's staff then twisted around till the top formed into a really large triangular blade with a clock on the center, " . . . since your son is really a nuisance to us all."

Ryuuji's senses then perked up. He gritted his teeth. Chrono neared Ryuuji. Ryuuji grabbed hold of his Katana tightly. Chrono raised his weapon. Ryuuji tried to raise his Katana off the ground. Chrono swung down. Ryuuji used his much smaller weapon to parry the large blade of Chrono's. "I won't . . . let you . . . KILL ME!" Ryuuji somehow pushed Chrono's weapon away. "I will survive!" Now Ryuuji was not bent on destroying the Kagejyu, but bent on surviving so his son could survive. "I may not know who my son is, but I'll make sure I survive for his sake!" Ryuuji then charged at the Chrono Kagejyu. "I will survive, I will survive, I WILL SURVIVE!" Ryuuji's sword clashed with Chrono's sword.

"This is why humans are fools." Chrono said. "They fight for foolish things. You, who doesn't even know the face of your son, still fights on for the son you've never met. Fools. This is why the humans only deserve despair."

"WRONG!" Ryuuji shouted. "It's because humans have these desires, these desires to protect those things that are dear to them, that their true potential comes forth . . . the potential of their power!"

- -

Kai charged at the Mongoose Kagejyu. The Mongoose Kagejyu slashed the air, creating three flying blades of air at Kai. Kai used his golden armlets to block the blades, then Kai held his hands together. Kai charged dark energy into his hands then fired the energy in a shape of a sphere at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu took the attack head on.

- -

"Really then!?" Chrono said. "Then show me this potential of yours! Show me how much you're willing to fight to survive just for this unknown son of yours!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryuuji shouted. "Since he's a nuisance, I know he's helping Ryu out against you guys! I'm just happy knowing that he's continuing fighting against you guys when I'm dead at this time!"

_The fool doesn't even know that Kodenred is his son._ Chrono thought. _And his power is really terrifying right now. Could anything that he just said hold credit to this sudden jump in power? Nah, he's just a foolish humans spouting out worthless tales. _Ryuuji kept slamming his smaller Katana at Chrono's larger sword. "FOOL!" Chrono shouted then swung his sword at Ryuuji. Ryuuji parried with the smaller Katana. "You think you can win with that measly Katana!?"

"NO!" Ryuuji shouted. "I won't win with this sword, but I'll live!" Ryuuji screamed. He kept slamming down.

- -

"AH!" Lee shouted. "FINALLY! Our shift is over!" He ran out the seaside café in his blue swim trunks. "Time to play!"

"Aren't we excited?" Rai said to Lee. Rai walked out with green swim trunks.

"Come on Reika-chan, let's go play together!" Lee announced.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO HIT ON MY SISTER!" Rai kicked Lee hard.

"You know, I never realized how protective Rai was of Reika till now." Ryn said sweat dropping.

"A little too protective if you ask me." Karen mentioned.

"Yeah, a little unhealthy if you ask me." Miku commented.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it, Onii-chan's just worried about me." Reika said. Each girl wore their swim suit.

"Way too protective for his own good." Ojii-chan said as he was suddenly behind Miku and Ryn. He looked down at Miku and Ryn's chests.

Ryn and Miku noticed. "ECCHI!" Miku slapped Ojii-chan and Ryn elbowed the top of Ojii-chan's head.

"You people are so cruel to the elderly." Ojii-chan whined.

"You're more fit than the average teenager!" Ryn shouted slamming a chair on top of Ojii-chan's head.

"How cruel!" Ojii-chan cried.

Miku threw a table on Ojii-chan's back. "You'll live." Miku growled.

"I bet if Ryu was a pervert like me you people would leave him alone." Ojii-chan muttered.

Karen came up and kicked Ojii-chan's chin. "That's mean!" Karen cried.

"How was that mean!?" Ojii-chan whined.

"Hey, you girls want to play?" Lee asked as he was holding a beach ball in hand.

"Coming!" Reika said. The girls left Ojii-chan, right after Reika gave Ojii-chan a small kick.

"OH COME ON!" Ojii-chan complained. "No compassion for the elderly."

Then Ryuuji, probably surviving against the Chrono Kagejyu, walked up to Ojii-chan. "Maybe next time you'll have more luck." Ryuuji said tapping Ojii-chan's head lightly. Ryuuji had an odd smirk on his face.

"Yeah, maybe." Ojii-chan said then looked at Ryuuji. "You look kind of different."

"Oh?" Ryuuji said, still with the odd smirk plastered on his face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Usually you have a perverts smile, but this smirk looks odd." Ojii-chan mentioned. "Could it be your determined smirk has changed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryuuji said calmly smiling his odd smirk. He then walked into the café.

"How strange." Ojii-chan said scratching his chin. Then he took out a camera. "Look at all those jiggling sacks of goodness." Ojii-chan said. Then a beach ball flew by and struck Ojii-chan's face.

"ECCHI!" Miku, Ryn, and Karen cried.

Ryuuji walked across the empty rows of seats and tables. He walked into the kitchen where Ryu was cleaning up. "Yo Ryunosuke." Ryuuji said to Ryu. Ryu's ears perked up upon hearing Ryuuji say 'Ryunosuke' rather than 'Ryu'. "Hows it going?"

Ryu turned to look at Ryuuji, then turned back to washing the dishes. A sign next to Ryu read, "fine."

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment are we now?" Ryuuji said with smirking eyes.

"What silent treatment?" A sign next to Ryu read.

"Oh whatever." Ryuuji said. "So, once you're done with all of that, do you mind sparring with me, I'm kind of bored."

"Sure, all right." Said the sign next to Ryu.

"Excellent." Ryuuji said with a menacing smirk, a smirk that Ryu couldn't see with his back turned. Then Ryu turned to look at Ryuuji. Ryuuji quickly hid his maniacal smirk. Ryu then head butted Ryuuji's head. "OW!" Ryuuji cried. "That hurts, why did you do that all of a sudden?"

Ryu just looked at Ryuuji, then Ryu turned around, finished washing the last plate, and turned around back to Ryuuji. Ryu smiled with his eyes closed. "Get out of my kitchen Raiju." Ryu said with a cheerful tone. Ryu then kicked 'Ryuuji' out the kitchen.

'Ryuuji' crashed through three tables. "What the!?" 'Ryuuji' got up. "How did you!?"

"You have the exact same expression as that Raiju fellow." Ryu said pointing at Raiju Ryuuji. "You spoke with the same emotion as that guy, and you keep smiling his weird smirk. You also don't even act like Ryuuji WHATSOEVER!" Ryu shouted. Ryu kicked Raiju Ryuuji. "First of all, learn about the other before you impersonate." Ryu punched Raiju Ryuuji. "Second, Ryuuji would not call me Ryunosuke, he would call me Ryu!" Ryu elbowed Raiju Ryuuji. "Third, Ryuuji wouldn't ask me to spar, he would ask me to go hit on some girls and peep on girls in the hot springs, changing room, or even go and steal their underwear . . . then he would ask me to spar." Ryu kneed Raiju Ryuuji. "And fourth, Ryuuji is a hard headed fellow, YOU'RE SOFT! I didn't even feel any pain when I head butted you! And also, Ryuuji wouldn't say 'Why did you do that all of a sudden.' NO! He would say 'WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO HARD!?'" Finally, Ryu drop kicked Raiju Ryuuji away. Ryu then took off his pink apron and ran at Raiju Ryuuji. "YAH!" Ryu threw a fist into Raiju Ryuuji, launching Raiju Ryuuji out the door.

Raiju Ryuuji went flying, crashing and rolling through the sand. He stopped near where Rai and the others were. "Hey it's Ryuuji." Lee said.

"You want to play with us?" Reika asked.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Ryu shouted as he ran out the café.

"Hey he's talking again." Rai said. Then he watched as all of a sudden Ryu threw a fist at Ryuuji, who stood up next to Rai. Rai watched as Ryu's fist flew past his (Rai) face and struck Ryuuji's face. Rai just stood there, frozen by shock as he all of a sudden saw Ryu strike an 'ally'.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"Me?" Ryu asked. Ryu looked towards Raiju Ryuuji, who was getting up. "I'm fighting a bad guy?"

"I know Ryuuji's a pervert," Karen said, "but I don't think he deserves that much."

"Oh, I'm not hitting Ryuuji." Ryu said.

"You're . . . not?" Miku asked.

"Oh no, he's an impostor." Ryu said.

"A what?" Reika asked.

"Oh, you don't know this, but Ryuuji told me all about this Raiju fellow who attacked me and Karen, you remember, right Karen?"

"Who?"

"That guy with the white robe, spiky hair . . . you and I fought him together before we transformed?"

"Oh right, I remember that." Karen said, then she blushed a little since she remembered the other events that happened that day (Chapter 16).

"Everyone remembers him right?" Ryu asked. "We blasted him together?"

"I think so." Lee said scratching his head.

"Yeah well, Ryuuji said that he could take disguises, though he had a habit of smiling this weird smile. And right now that Raiju fellow is disguised as Ryuuji." Ryu explained.

"ARE YOU FINISHED YET!" Raiju screamed in Ryuuji's voice. Raiju charged dark energy into his hands.

"Yep." Ryu nodded. "Oh and thanks." Ryu dashed at Raiju and thrust kicked Raiju away.

"For what!?" Raiju shouted and threw the dark energy in his hands at Ryu. Ryu dodged the attack. Various pedestrians on the beach looked at the two fight.

"What's going on?" One man asked.

"Um . . . they performing." Reika said quickly as a lie.

"Really?" A woman said.

"How are they able to use those effects?" A boy asked.

"CG?" Reika said shrugging.

A long silence. "MEH. WORKS FOR US." The whole crowd said.

"How did you do that?" Rai asked Reika as she was able to convince a whole group of people of something with just a few words.

"I don't know." Reika confessed.

"I really have to thank you, ever since Ryuuji came here, I've wanted to tear him apart." Ryu said to Raiju.

"WHAT!?" Raiju shouted, shocked that Ryu wanted to tear his (Ryu) own father to shreds.

"Yeah, I hate him." Ryu said. "He's a pervert, only cares about himself, tires various methods to make me do something perverted. I'll never forgive him." Ryu said clenching his fist and remembering a moment that happened at school. Mai wore a black tight shoulder-less dress one day. Ryuuji stared and drolled through a window, then as Ryu walked by, Ryuuji kicked Ryu towards Mai. Ryu in turn accidentally groped Mai. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" Ryu shouted as he elbowed Raiju. "So you with his face allows me the chance to finally vent my anger out on him."

"Oi, you have the same face." Raiju said.

"No I don't." Ryu said.

"Yes you do." Raiju said.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do." Ryu said switching his stance.

"No you don't . . . GAH!" Raiju said, frustrated that he said no. "For Pete's sake, you're his son!"

Ryu was picking out something from his ear. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ryu asked.

"EH!?" Raiju shouted.

"I'm sorry, what did the kid with the red costume say again?" Someone asked.

"Who knows." Ryn muttered. No one paid attention to Raiju,

"WHAT THE F . . ." Raiju shouted.

"KEEP IT CLEAN!" Ryu shouted as he kicked Raiju on the head. Raiju growled and started throwing fists at Ryu. Ryu kept stepping back and kept smacking away Raiju's attacks and threw two punches at Raiju when an opening, which appeared often, was clear for attacking. Raiju tried to scratch Ryu. Ryu parried quickly, smacking Raiju's hand away, and retaliated with two punches. One up high, one where Ryu crouched and hit Raiju's gut. Raiju was launched backwards. Ryu stood up and flicked his wrists.

Raiju fired white lightning at Ryu. Ryu dodged, but then noticed that the lightning was about to strike the crowd. Ryu rushed towards the lightning and dashed in front of the lightning. Ryu crossed his arms and took the attack head on.

"Bullseye." Raiju smirked. Then Raiju widened his eyes in surprise as Ryu was still alive . . . and at what Ryu was currently doing.

"Do the Caramelldansen!" Ryu said with a big smile and started dancing the Caramelldansen. Everyone, including Raiju, fell down in shock, then got back up, though Raiju was at his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Raiju screamed.

"Oh I'm just dancing to try to get the numbness away." Ryu replied stopping his Caramelldansen.

"Does dancing the Caramelldansen even work?" Rai asked, sweat dropping.

"It does, I've actually tried it." Lee said.

A long silence. "I don't even want to know why you decided to dance the Caramelldansen all of a sudden." Ryn said. "Or how it worked."

Raiju blinked his eyes in confusion. "What kind of battle dance was that dance?" Raiju asked.

"It wasn't, it's an Internet Meme." Ryu replied.

"A WHAT!?" Raiju shouted. "BE SERIOUS!"

"I'm not being serious because you're a big bad guy, so this way you won't feel any shame fighting me."

"YOU'VE ALREADY MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME WITH YOUR DANCE!" Raiju screamed.

"But if you insist." Ryu said. "I won't be responsible for your consequences!" Ryu dashed at Raiju, with an elbow ready to strike.

At the same time, with Kai's battle with the Mongoose Kagejyu, Kai was using the same exact moves as Ryu. It seemed the two were in synch with each other at the moment. Ryu and Kai elbowed their respective enemies. Then both threw a rising uppercut at their foes. Ryu and Kai then kicked their foes down to the ground. Then then two of them back flipped backwards, but this is when they started doing their own things. Ryu jumped into a volleyball net and jumped onto the net. Kai charged dark energy into his hands. Ryu used the sling of the net to launch him high. Kai kept charging. Ryu then came down with gravity pulling him down, but also pulling his leg, which was in a flying kick position, down towards Raiju. Kai fired a large shadow ball at the Mongoose Kagejyu, hurting the Kagejyu in the process. The differences in these scenes is that the crowd around Ryu was cheering for Ryu whereas the pedestrians in the park were watching Kai in fear.

The real Ryuuji at the same time found the fire within him to fight Chrono. Ryuuji then held his sword at ready after pushing Chrono away. Flames formed over his Katana. "Elemental Ougi!" Ryuuji said. "Honoo Wangetsu Zan! (Fire Crescent Slash!)" Ryuuji then swung his Katana twice, slashing two fiery sonicbooms at Chrono. Chrono had no choice but to defend. The embers left from the slashes burned Chrono.

- -

Kai fought the Mongoose Kagejyu with all his strength. Kai kicked the Mongoose Kagejyu, but was launched sky high by the Kagejyu's claw swipe. Kai charged dark energy into his hands, then fired at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu stood ready to claw Kai after the attack connected. Kai dropped down then kicked the Kagejyu away. Kai fought as hard as he could, but it seemed nothing he did worked well on the Mongoose Kagejyu.

"Not bad . . . NOT!" The Kagejyu taunted. "Bad, bad, bad. You suck a lot."

"What was that?" Kai growled.

"Y-o-u, suck!" The Mongoose then disappeared in a blur. He reappeared in front of Kai, and slashed Kai on the gut. Blood stream down Kai's stomach. Kai dropped to his knees. "Now you're dead." The Mongoose Kagejyu prepared to behead Kai.

Then a brown and white Eagle Kagejyu, designed similarly to the Hawk Kagejyu that Ryu fought in his first real battle of his sixteen year old life and as Kodenred, flew down and blocked the Mongoose Kagejyu from attacking Kai.

"Kai-sama!" Kyoko ran out holding her Black Spell book. "Keep him busy Eagle!" Kyoko commanded the Eagle Kagejyu. The Eagle Kagejyu didn't respond. She turned to Kai. "Kai-sama, let me heal you." Kyoko quickly chanted a healing spell and held her hand at Kai's near fatal wound. A pink glow appeared over Kyoko's hands. Kai's wounds closed up.

The Eagle Kagejyu swung a fist at the Mongoose Kagejyu. The Mongoose Kagejyu defended, then the Eagle Kagejyu turned to face Kai and Kyoko. "So . . . are you truly trying to protect humans?" The Eagle Kagejyu said to Kai.

"What?" Kyoko turned to face the Eagle Kagejyu, her creation.

"You say you tried to bring despair," the Eagle Kagejyu said, "but all I see is you trying to protect humans."

"Kai-sama has his reasons!" Kyoko shouted.

"SHUT UP!" The Eagle Kagejyu threw an explosive feather at Kyoko.

"You . . . you dare betray me!?" Kyoko shouted as Kai caught the feather. "Kai-sama."

"Kai has betrayed us!" The Eagle Kagejyu shouted.

"No . . . I do things my way." Kai said getting up. He crushed the feather and the feather exploded within his fist. "I do not believe in killing humans, that is what Raiju does, so when his belief clashes with mine, there will be battle. I do not care for this park." Kai said coldly. A golden aura surrounded him.

"Orochiro." Kyoko said softly. She knew that the park they were in was a special place for Kai . . . but for him to all of a sudden say he doesn't care . . . it kind of hurt her.

"I don't care to protect humans . . . I only care to keep them alive so they can continue to give me despair!" Kai shouted. His golden aura then mixed with a black aura.

"Only fools think that." The Mongoose Kagejyu said in Raiju's voice.

"Then let me show you . . . the despair that I've gathered through my methods!" Kai shouted holding his hand in front of his mask. "Kage . . . Gai Sou!" Kurochi's armor flew around Kai. The armor attached to Kai, creating Kurochi. "I will destroy the two of you." Kai dashed at the two Kagejyus.

Kai kicked the Eagle away first. Then Kai went on to attack the Mongoose. Kai swung a fist while the Mongoose step back. The Mongoose swiped at Kai. Kai moved his leg back. Kai then elbowed the Mongoose. The Eagle flew from behind and struck Kai. Sparks flew off of Kai's back. Kai ignored the sparks and grabbed the Mongoose's neck. Kai then threw the Mongoose onto the ground. Kai charged energy into his fingers, then forward chopped the Mongoose's chest. The Mongoose grabbed Kai's arm and threw Kai down. The Eagle came down to swoop at Kai, but then Daikuma jumped out and bashed the Eagle Kagejyu down with his large fists.

"Kai . . . I have come to help . . ." Daisan said slowly.

"Go ahead." Kai said to Daisan, then Kai grabbed the Mongoose Kagejyu's arm and threw the Mongoose down. Kai then kicked the Mongoose. Kai quickly got up. The Mongoose dashed at Kai and lunged its claws at Kai. Kai grabbed the large claws, and broke the apart. The Mongoose screamed. Kai then jumped high into the air. "Kage Kodenjyu Ougi." Kai said softly. "Negative Abyss!" Hebioh appeared behind Kai in a projection. Hebioh opened its mouth and fired dark flames, launching Kai at the Mongoose Kagejyu. The Flames surrounded Kai's fist. Kai then slammed down on the Mongoose hard with the fist of black flames. The Mongoose Kagejyu screamed upon its destruction in flames, but Raiju's voice could be heard laughing maniacally before the Mongoose Kagejyu was destroyed, and the laugh somehow continued after the destruction of the Kagejyu.

Daisan then launched the Eagle Kagejyu at Kai. Kai grabbed the Eagle's neck.

"Now . . . it's your turn." Kai said menacingly.

"Please Kai-sama!" The Eagle Kagejyu begged. "I beg of you, spare me!"

"Traitors need not to speak." Kai said. "ONLY DIE!" A black hole appeared within the mouth of Hebioh's projection. Kai threw the Kagejyu into the black hole. The Kagejyu screamed as it was eaten alive by Hebioh as the Kagejyu flew into the Black Hole. The Hebioh projection disappeared. Kai let out heavy breaths.

Then the Mongoose Kagejyu reformed, giant now. "KAI!" It screamed. "I'll kill you!"

Kai let out a 'tsk'. "Kage Shorai." Kai said. "Hebi Rai Jyu." Hebioh formed in the city and started fighting the Mongoose Kagejyu. Hebioh was at a disadvantage as Mongoose in real life prey on snakes, which is what Hebioh was. Kai jumped on top of Hebioh and sunk into the cockpit. "Shadow Henkei! Emperoroh!" Hebioh transformed into Emperoroh. "I'll win . . . I'll win . . . I'll WIN!"

- -

Ryu kept beating Raiju up. Raiju eventually couldn't take it. "I'll kill you all!" He extended a projected blade from his sleeves and dashed at Ryu. Ryu noticed the blade and grabbed Raiju's arm.

"That's dangerous." Ryu said. Then Ryu slammed Raiju's arm. Raiju screamed as Ryu's slam hurt. The blade disappeared. Then Ryu kicked Raiju to Rai. "I'm counting on you Shishi-san!"

"Yosh." Rai said. He dashed towards Raiju. Raiju turned and threw his fists at Rai. Rai blocked them and then crescent kicked Raiju. Rai then threw a flurry of fists. Then palmed Raiju. Rai let out green bolts of electricity due to his elemental power. "Don't underestimate me." Rai said to Raiju.

"YOU!" Raiju screamed as the bolts ran through his body.

"Ooh, hot teenage boys fighting." Ojii-chan said. "Though why are they fighting Ryuuji? Meh, I'll film this and sell these to the ladies." Ojii-chan filmed the battle.

Rai kept throwing his fists and elbow at Raiju, then grabbed Raiju by the shoulder. "LEE!" Rai threw Raiju to Lee.

"Finally some action!" Lee ran towards Raiju. Lee released his elemental powers into his hand, and created a frozen fist. "WA TA!" Lee used an uppercut, launching Raiju towards Karen.

"EY!" Karen charged her elemental powers, earth, into her feet, creating a hard hitting foot. Karen kicked Raiju to the ground.

Raiju tried to get up, but then Ryn charged wind energy into her fists. "Try this on for size!" She punched Raiju into the air. Raiju screamed as a small tornado launched into the air.

Raiju fell towards Miku. Miku then palmed Raiju's back before Raiju fell. "I think you'll love . . . this!" Miku snapped the fingers on her free hand. Beams of light fell down from the sky, striking Raiju.

"OOH!" A man shouted. "What great CG!" Everyone cheered.

"I wonder if people really are gullible." Reika sweat dropped.

"Man, I have got to ask how Ryu and his friends are able to do such great CG." Ojii-chan muttered.

Reika nearly fell. "You're the one who taught them their elemental powers." Reika muttered.

Then a white helicopter flew over the ocean. Within the compartment, was Kousuke. Kousuke wore a black t-shirt and military pants. He had black fingerless gloves on. He aimed a sniper rifle at Raiju, and fired multiple bullets.

"Now they're even shooting at me!" Raiju shouted then flew back as a bullet hit him backwards. Raiju quickly got up and growled.

"Now they're even using rubber bullets!" A woman shouted. Everyone cheered.

"I don't think that guy uses rubber bullets." Reika mentioned.

"Hey, do you mind tilting the helicopter so I can jump down?" Kousuke said to the pilot, who was a female.

"Sure . . . just as long as you keep your promise." The pilot said.

Kousuke smiled a sheepish smile at her. "Don't worry, I will." Kousuke then jumped down towards the battle.

Raiju stood ready, then Ryu, Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Miku ran towards Raiju. The six of them then kicked Raiju hard on the chest. Raiju grunted in pain. Then the six of them readied a six-way uppercut. "ALL TOGETHER!" The six of them shouted, then launched Raiju high into the air. Kousuke axe kicked Raiju back towards the ground. Then Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Miku held their hands together. Ryu then jumped on their hands high into the air and kicked Raiju down. Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Miku ended with a kick upwards at Raiju. Raiju went flying. He landed and tried to get up, but he was about to fall down. Ryu then stopped him from falling down.

"Some thing's missing." Ryu muttered. Then he snapped his fingers. "Kousuke, you have any explosives?" Kousuke threw two capsules at Ryu. Ryu caught them. "Thank you." Ryu planted the explosives.

"What kind of explosives are those?" Ryn asked.

"Timed." Kousuke replied.

Then Ryu ran back towards the group. "Oh, do you have any firecrackers?" Ryu asked Kousuke again.

"What do I look like, a firearms expert?" Kousuke asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied. Kousuke muttered something and gave Ryu a firecracker.

Ryu turned towards Raiju. "DIE!" Ryu threw the firecracker at Raiju.

The firecrackers created a spark effect on Raiju's body. "Ah, ah, AHH!" Raiju screamed as the explosives exploded behind him and somehow around him. Raiju fell, and one more explosion around his body, creating the effect of a destroyed monster, without the destroying of the actual body.

The crowd cheered. "Man you don't get this quality entertainment in the movies." Said a man.

"But . . . most of this was real actual fighting." Reika said, sweat dropping.

Ryu then started laughing maniacally. "FINALLY!" Ryu shouted. "I finally got to kick Ryuuji's sorry face!"

"But that was an impostor." Lee said.

"But it was Ryuuji's sorry face." Ryu said. "So that's good enough for me."'

- -

The real Ryuuji dropped and leaned towards a tree as he was tired. Chrono stopped. "Raiju-sama . . . has lost." Chrono said. He looked at Ryuuji, then fell. Chrono had a gash on his body created by Ryuuji's earlier attack. "You get to live today, I'll be fleeing now." Chrono disappeared.

Ryuuji sighed a sigh of relief. "Lucky." Ryuuji said, then he took a nap.

- -

"You've made a fool out of me . . . a fool . . . a fool . . . I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Raiju screamed in Ryuuji's voice. Then Raiju's shadow, which was shaped like Ryuuji's, shifted around and formed a Raiju Doppleganger.

"OH! A person came out!" Someone said.

The Raiju Doppleganger smiled maniacally, then his body split in half and with a splash of water, a blue monstrous Butterfly Kagejyu appeared. It was ugly. "I will freeze everything and bring despair!" It shouted in Raiju's voice. Everyone screamed upon the appearance of the Kagejyu and upon its sudden growth into a giant. The Kagejyu flew above the ocean and froze the ocean. Then the Kagejyu flapped its wings, which were behind it, and created gusts of cold air, which started freezing the trees in the island.

The real Raiju, who was still disguised as Ryuuji, took this chance to run away.

"Ryu-san, what do we do!?" Karen asked Ryu.

"Shit." Ryu growled. "There's no way we can transform with so many people around."

Then Ojii-chan and a couple of Kurokos and Reika ran up to rally the civilians. "Everyone!" Ojii-chan shouted. Reika and the Kurokos held up signs which meant 'calm down.'

"Why am I doing this?" Reika asked.

"We must keep calm." Ojii-chan said. "Screaming won't solve anything. Now turn around." The crowd turn around. Ryu nodded to his friends and ran towards the empty café. The Kurokos and Reika changed their signs to signs that dictated 'run away!' "Now . . . EVERYONE RUN AROUND FRANTICALLY AND SCREAM! SCREAM! Scream to the top of your lungs!" Everyone did just that.

Reika sweat dropped. "People are really that gullible . . ." She muttered.

Ryu and Ryn inserted their Koden gems into their Kodenchangers and pushed their gems in. Rai, Karen, and Lee inserted their gems and slid their gems through their Kodenbraces. Miku and Kousuke inserted their gems into their Kodenphones.

"Release!" Miku and Kousuke started.

"Legend of the beast!" Rai, Karen, and Lee continued.

"Koden Henshin!" Ryu and Ryn finished.

The seven of them transformed from their elements.

"KODEN SHORAI!"

Then Ryuoh flew out first. Ryuoh quickly latched onto the Kagejyu and blasted a fireball at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu growled and threw Ryuoh towards the ocean. Ryuoh broke through the ice, then the Kagejyu held out its hand to freeze the hole again. Ryuoh then quickly broke through the ice. Kodenred stood on top of Ryuoh.

"Hey look, it's Kodenred!" A man shouted. Everyone cheered for the appearance of a Kodenranger.

"The flames of courage flow within the heart. Blazing Soul, KODENRED! Rekka Ryunosuke!" Ryu started roll call, announcing his name as none of the civilians could hear his name from where he stood.

Kodenhouou flew next to Ryuoh. Kodenpink stood on Kodenhouou's head. "The caring heart shines throughout the soul. Passionate Heart, KODENPINK! Tsubasa Ryn!"

Kodenshishi ran on the ice and stopped. Kodengreen stood on top of Kodenshishi's head. "The body is charged with a gentle spark of light. Gentle Technique, KODENGREEN! Shishi Rai!"

Kodentenma ran through the ice despite having wings. Kodenblue stood on Kodentenma's head. "The senses are strengthened by constant training of the body. Unshakable Body, KODENBLUE! Hamura Lee!"

Kodenkirin ran through the ice with Kodenyellow standing on top of of Kodenkirin's head. "The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature. Amazing Sense, KODENYELLOW! Hibiki Karen!"

Kodenhawk flew to the other side of Ryuoh. Kodensilver stood on top of Kodenhawk's head. "The ability to shine radiates throughout the soul. Shining Will, KODENSILVER! Sorahane Miku!"

Kodeneagle flew next to Kodenhawk with Kodengold standing on Kodeneagle's head. "The will burns brightly within. Burning Ability, KODENGOLD! Sorahane Kousuke!"

Ryu held out his open hand. The clouds that had formed over the sun cleared and the radiant sun shine over Kodenred's hand. "The Elemental Powers of the Kodenjyu are the Emblem of Justice!"

"Elemental Sentai!" Every one of the Kodenrangers shouted.

"Kodenrangers!" The Kodenrangers and the crowd shouted together along with Ojii-chan and Reika. The Kurokos simply pumped their fists.

- -

The Mongoose Kagejyu was giving Emperoroh a hard time. Emperoroh was getting thrown all over the place.

"Daisan, we have to help Kai-sama." Kyoko said to Daikuma.

Daisan nodded.

Kyoko's armor quickly flew onto her, forming Baraotome. No one seemed to notice as they were afraid of Kai who is now in Emperoroh.

"Kage Shorai." The two chanted. Kage Kodenbear and Kage Kodenbat formed and they entered their beasts. The two beasts then ran towards Emperoroh.

Emperoroh noticed the two other Kage Kodenjyus. "Shadow Gattai." Kai said. (Insert Dramatic Latin Opera Music) Emperoroh combined with other two Kage Kodenjyus, forming KageEmperoroh but quickly switched modes by taking the wings of Kage Kodenbat off and attaching the claws of Kage Kodenbear to the back. KaiserEmperoroh has appeared.

- -

(Continue with Dramatic Opera Music)

"Let's go!" Ryu shouted.

"YOSH!" Everyone shouted.

"HYPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Everyone announced. "FINAL BLAST!" Every one of the beasts fired a colored beam and Kanji representing their colors and element at the Kagejyu. The Butterfly Kagejyu screamed as the Kanjis exploded on its body.

"Double Elemental Buso!" Ryu announced and combined with Kodenhawk and eagle.

"BURST RYUOH! Blazing Up!"

Burst Ryuoh flew at the Kagejyu with the combined weapon of a fan and spear. Burst Ryuoh stabbed the Kagejyu, then threw the Kagejyu high into the air. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! RADIANT GUST!" The fan enlarged, then Burst Ryuoh smacked the Kagejyu high into the sky, then slammed the Kagejyu down.

- -

KaiserEmperoroh slashed the Mongoose Kagejyu, then the snake head on KaiserEmperoroh extended and bit the Mongoose Kagejyu. Then KaiserEmperoroh kneed the Kagejyu backwards.

"Kage Ougi, SHADOW STRIKE!" KaiserEmperoroh then slashed with both glowing blades.

"Despair . . ." Kai said. "GIVE ME YOUR DESPAIR!" Kai growled insanely.

- -

Burst Ryuoh separated. "ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" Ryu and Ryn announced. Kodenryuoh was formed. "Kodenryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Kodenryuoh flew at the falling Kagejyu, then slashed on and on. Finally Kodenryuoh hovered in the air. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" Ryu and Ryn announced. "KAZE KASAI SLASH!" Kodenryuoh slashed in an X pattern, then one final slash through the X, cutting the Kagejyu up.

- -

"Kage Hi Ougi!" Kai growled. He held his right arm outwards and held onto his arm with his left arm. Kai opened up his fist. "MONARCH BLAST!" The parts of KaiserEmperoroh fired beams at the Mongoose Kagejyu. KaiserEmperoroh then held its two swords.

"KAGE HI OUGI!" The three inside KaiserEmperoroh announced. "KAISER'S JUDGEMENT!" KaiserEmperoroh dashed at the Kagejyu, then slashed multiple times with the two blades. KaiserEmperoroh turned its back on the Kagejyu.

Raiju let out a maniacal laughter through the dead Kagejyu. "Well done . . . I can see how strong you really are . . . but know this . . . the mortals . . . will never accept you." Raiju said ominously, then laughed one final time as the Kagejyu's body exploded.

(End Dramatic Opera)

- -

(Insert Dramatic Song!)

"This is the end!" Ryu and Ryn shouted.

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced.

"KODENELEMENTALOH!" Ryu and Ryn announced.

Kodenshishi, Kodenkirin, and Kodentenma jumped high into the air and combined with Kodenryuoh. "KODENELEMENTALOH! BLAZING UP!"

KodenElementalOh drew its Shishi Saber and Houou Sword. Ryu pushed his control orb and created miniature versions of the sword and combined the two swords. "TODOMEDA!" Ryu shouted.

"Legendary Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryn and Karen announced.

"Legendary Elemental . . ." Rai and Lee said.

"TENZOUZAN! (Rough Translation of Divine Slash)" Ryu shouted. KodenElementalOh flew at the Kagejyu and slashed the Kagejyu with an Earth Slash, a Water Slash, a Wind Slash, a Lighting Slash, and finally a Fire Slash which warmed up the ocean and unfroze the island. Kodenhawk and eagle flew under KodenElementalOh. The Kagejyu exploded in various elements. KodenElementalOh then flew down and landed on the backs of the Radiant Wings.

"Kodenrangers!" Everyone announced. "Legendary . . . WIN!"

- -

Kai, Kyoko, and Daisan landed on the ground. Kai let out a sigh, then a rock flew at his head, striking his head. "Kai-sama!" Kyoko shouted. Daisan then pulled Kyoko back as more objects flew at Kai.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shouted a man.

"YEAH! No one wants you here you freak!" A woman shouted.

"Don't think just because you decided to act and protect us all we'll forgive you!"

Kai took the punishment as best he could. He tried his best to hold back. Rocks kept hitting him. Blood ran down his head.

A man grabbed an empty beer bottle and ran at Kai. "JUST DIE!" The man shouted and smashed Kai's head. Kai's hair was wet from the little liquid that was inside the bottle.

Kai couldn't take it anymore. Kai clenched his fist. Kai growled then smashed the man's face. Everyone one of the civilians in the park, but Jun, kept throwing stuff and shouted mean stuff to Kai. Kai took the attacks and walked towards the civilians. The civilians screamed and tried to run away. Kai grabbed the back of a woman, then smashed her face with a fist. Kai grabbed a man's shoulder, then kicked that man into a trash can. He grabbed a teenage girl and boy and threw them into a fountain. He felt hurt. After everything he did to try to protect the park . . . they still treat him badly. Were his sins that bad?

Jun's father grabbed a random object on the floor and threw the object at Kai's face. More blood ran down Kai's face. The object fell to Kai's hands, and Kai noticed the object was the same marked rock he had left at the tree that he planted years ago. Kai stared at the object with sad eyes. Tears welled into his eyes. The tears mixed with his blood. Kai clenched onto the rock hard, then he growled and looked at Jun's father with killing intent. "I . . . will . . . KILL YOU!" Kai dashed at Jun's father. Kai had dark energy charged into his hands.

Kyoko noticed what Kai was about to do. "Kai-sama . . . NO!" Kyoko screamed and ran towards Kai, trying to stop her. A rock hit her head and she let out a yelp.

Kai turned back to see Kyoko get stoned. Kai growled more loudly and then grabbed Jun's father's chest, then fired the energy into Jun's father's body at point blank range. Jun's father spat out blood, then dropped to the floor from his fatal wound.

"PAPA!" Jun ran to her father.

"ALL OF YOU!" Kai shouted to the other civilians after they stopped upon seeing Kai kill his first person. "WILL DIE!"

"Kai-sama." Kyoko whimpered. She got up, not a scratch on her face.

"Papa . . . papa . . .PAPA! Wake up!" Jun cried as she tried to shake the corpse of her father awake. "WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Once Kai realized that he had shed blood, he looked at Jun's father's corpse. There was blood on the corpse's chest. Kai looked at his hand, the hand that dealt the killing blow. Kai widened his eyes in shock as he took notice of the blood. Kai had shed blood . . . he had killed someone. Kai started breathing heavily as he started remembering the blood from the slaughtering of his family he had witness when he was a little child. Kai looked at Jun and her dead father. Kai started to cry and dropped to his knees. "I'm . . . sorry." Kai said to Jun as he neared Jun. He tried to reach for Jun with his clean hand.

"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!" Jun cried smacking Kai's hand away. "You hurt my daddy!"

Kai gasped. She was right . . . he killed someone . . . something he promised he would never do again . . . Kai got up.

"Daddy . . . please wake up! WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Kai let out a sob. "I did not mean for this to happen . . ." He then ran out the park, running past Kyoko and Daisan.

"Kai . . . this is too much . . . for him." Daisan said.

"We have to see if he's ok." Kyoko said. "Kai-sama . . . he hadn't shed innocent blood in such a long time. He even promised not to do it . . . I hope he's ok." The two left the park and ran after Kai.

Everyone around started crying . . . what have they done? Because of what they did, they were all injured and there was even a dead person within the park.

The real Raiju, who is recovering from his injuries from Ryu and friends, was satisfied he got one victory, his victory over Kai's mind. "You've finally killed someone . . . just according to my plan." Raiju laughed maniacally. "Soon you'll break down . . . you'll be in such a great despair . . . you'll wish you've died along with your family." Raiju laughed maniacally. "I'll make sure you break!"

- -

"It's Sushi time!" Ryu served sushi to everyone at Ojii-chan's island home for dinner.

"Man today sure was tough." Lee said. "But we endure."

"Eat it all, you deserve it." Ryu said.

"Man I never knew you guys could fight so well." Maya said.

"So you saw?" Rai asked.

Maya nodded. "It sure was a great battle. Though why did you have to beat Ryuuji up?"

"Eh heh . . . nothing. It was just an act." Ryu lied and chuckled nervously.

"Yep." Ryn, Miku, and Karen nodded. Reika was silent since she was tired out from trying to lie all day. Rai was giving his little sister a massage, one she was really enjoying.

"Thanks to you guys, I've made lots!" Ojii-chan held out bags of money.

"Where did you get all that!?" Lee asked.

"Donations for your fight." Ojii-chan said.

"NANI!?" Everyone shouted except for Ryu who took notice of a sulking Ryuuji.

Ryuuji was looking over a phone book. "What are you doing?" Ryu asked Ryuuji.

"I'm trying to look for someone with the surname Hinote." Ryuuji said.

"Your child probably?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah." Ryuuji said. "After I found out I have a son, I've been really curious on who he is."

"Well I would say that your son would be easy to find since he would be a super pervert who only cares about woman and getting them into to bed but I hope you have luck in finding your son."

_What Ryu just mentioned is the total opposite of who Ryuuji's son is._ Ojii-chan thought, giving embarrassed eyes at Ryu and Ryuuji.

Ryu sat next to Ryuuji. "Come on Ryuuji, don't sulk." Ryu said to Ryuuji. "Let's eat!"

Ryuuji looked at Ryu. "I thought you hated me." Ryuuji said.

"Well I do." Ryu said. "But when you're serious, you can be a cool guy. I kind of like you then." Ryu wrapped a hand around Ryuuji. "Come on, are you sulking because of what I said your son would be like? Forget about it. Your son might actually be a cool person because I know he's strong, brave, and has a just heart . . . just like his father."

_Exactly. _Ojii-chan thought. _Now if only you two will realize that you two are PARENT and CHILD._

Ryuuji looked at Ryu. "Thanks." Ryuuji said.

"Now come on, let's eat!" Ryu said.

"OK!" Ryuuji said. The two walked to the dining table. Then Ryuuji started hitting on Ryn and then everything went back to normal, Ryu beating Ryuuji up.

_This has got to be the weirdest parent and child relationship I have ever encountered. _Ojii-chan thought.

- -

The sky was dark, dark with the blackness of despair. Kai ran through the city back to his home. He kept crying and fell on the lawn. He crawled through the grass to his hose spigot. Kai turned on the water and tried to wash the blood off his hands. Kai kept crying and sniffing as he did this. "It's not coming off." Kai whimpered even though the blood was gone. Now all he could see was the imaginary blood of the victim stuck to his hand. "IT'S NOT COMING OFF!" Kai fell to his back and screamed to the sky. "That man's blood . . . is on my hands!" He screamed loudly and cried. "Please take it off . . . TAKE IT OFF!" Kai cried to the night sky. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS BLOOD!" Kai's despair then formed a black aura around his body. Kai cried his eyes out. He screamed loudly. No one, but Kyoko and Daisan, could hear his plea.

"Kai-sama." Kyoko said as she held her chest. She and Daisan watched as Kai broke down. "Please stop crying." Kyoko cried herself. Even Daisan started to bawl himself.

Kai kept crying and sniffing. His black aura remained. His despair . . . was too great.

Raiju watched as Kai broke down and Raiju was happy. Raiju turned around to look at the woman who had been with him before, the one who wore the same robe as him. "Everything is going according to plan, all thanks to you." Raiju said smiling maniacally.

"Yes, anything for you . . . Raiju-sama." Said the woman in an ominous tone. Raiju laughed maniacally to the night sky as Kai cried his eyes out.

- -

KODEN COSPLAY!

(We'll let the reader figure this out, one word: Pirate)

Rai was dressed as a Commodore (a green one) and Lee who wore a blue soldier's outfit was aiming a gun at Ryu who was dressed as a pirate (three guesses on who he is!). Ryn, Karen, and Miku were dressed in fancy European dressed representing their colors. Lee and Rai looked at each other as if saying, 'what the heck is going on?' The girls wondered that too. Kousuke was dressed in a gold soldier's outfit and was happy that he got to at least hold a musket. The scenery . . . we'll let the reader figure it out.

Ryu was on the edge of the wall, waters splashed. "Gentleman, miladies." Ryu said bowing to the girls. He seemed to have an accent to his words. "You will all remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Ryunosuke Rekka!" Then Ryu tripped on the wall. Everyone ran up to see Ryu fall.

"Worst pirate ever." Rai said. Everyone spoke with an accent.

"I don't even know what's going on." Lee said.

"Yeah let's just go." Kousuke said.

"Yep." The girls said.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Ryu screamed.

Rai sighed. "Quite possibly _THE _worst pirate ever!"

"We really should save Ryu-san." Karen said.

"After you." Miku said.

"And after you." Ryn said.

Everyone ran down to help Ryu out of the water. Everyone just stared at Ryu. "What, did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

"Ryu-san are you ok?" Karen asked.

"Captain, Captain Ryunosuke Rekka."

"You know I'm not even sure what we're referencing." Lee said.

"ARGH!" Ryu shouted. "This is just for fun! Just play along!"

"Ah, can we just answer something?" Rai asked.

"Fine!" Ryu shouted.

"So Captain Ryunosuke Rekka, what kind of woman do you like?" Kousuke asked.

"I like older woman who are hot." Ryu said. Then he walked away. "But I admit to nothing!"

Everyone was silent. "What?" The girls asked.

"I have no idea what he said. "Lee said.

"THE WORST PIRATE EVER!" Rai shouted.

Then Ryu looked at our screen. "As you can see we're running out of ideas." Ryu said. "But with your help, we can continue this. Just give us questions you would like to answer, except for age because you'll have to look for that yourselves, and we'll answer them in the next Koden Cosplay. Really hoping to hear from all of you! So ask away!"

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Commodore Rai shouted.

"I've got a jar of dirt!" Ryu shouted all of a sudden holding a jar of dirt. "And you can't have it!"

- -

Koden Life. Happens before the summer arc.

Ryu was relaxing in his home, when all of a sudden Ryuuji barged in. "Hey Ryu, want to play an H game."

"WHAT!?" Ryu shouted. "We're sixteen only! Not eighteen!"

"But I'm really forty." Ryuuji said.

"I don't think applying your would be current age helps." Ryu said.

"Eh whatever, I'm using your computer to play."

"Don't involve me!" Ryu shouted.

Ryuuji played the game and noticed something strange. "NANI!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"What?"

"The main character looks like you!"

"WHAT!?" Ryu ran to the computer. "HOLY SHIT! It is me!"

"And the girls, they look like people you know!" Ryuuji looked at the box. "HOLY SHIT!" All of the females that Ryu knows, Ryn, Miku, Karen, Maya, Mai-sensei, and Reika, were on the cover, naked, with only cloth to cover their privates. And on the back were all of the guys Ryu knows with clothes on. "Man . . . someone must've heard me when I said your life was like a Dating Sim."

"DON'T INVOLVE ME!" Ryu ran back to bed.

But Ryuuji couldn't win and kept getting really bad endings. "Shishi-san, no we can't. NO!" The computer moaned with a voice similar to Ryu's.

"GAH! MY EYES!" Ryuuji shouted.

"AND MY EARS!" Ryu screamed. He ran to the computer. "LET ME DO IT!"

Then Ryu played and won various endings with the girls. Their first scene however freaked the two out. "Is that Ryn taking off her . . ." Ryu asked.

"And is that your thing . . ." Ryuuji asked.

"OH MY GOD!" The two screamed loudly. "H GAMES!" Ryuuji and Ryu's sixteen year old minds couldn't take the eighteen year plus material.

"I WANT A REFUND!" Ryuuji shouted.

As it turned out, everyone who bought the game wanted a refund since all they got were the Rai, Lee, and Kousuke endings which no one, since everyone was a guy, wanted. Only Ryu has so far won the hearts of the girls. Now if only he could actually do that in real life. "Long line." Ryuuji said.

"We're the only minors in this line!" Ryu whined.

"Well just be happy that we actually got to see the endings with the girls." Ryuuji whispered with a smile.

"I really don't think you should be smiling so happily." Ryu said since he is now traumatized for life.

"Yeah you're probably right." Ryuuji said as he too is traumatized for life. Oh well, no stopping the super pervert named Ryuuji Hinote.

- -

Well this ends Chapter 23 finally. Please review and if you have questions about the Kodenrangers, please feel free to ask.


	24. FIRE!

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references. I do however own the OC's in this fic.

Has anyone noticed that it's the one year anniversary of when Kodenranger was first posted? And for you Americans any one noticed the date that this very fic was posted? I bet you know! Have a happy Fourth of July to you guys and to anyone else who celebrates this day, so this is a special chapter!

We're in the middle of the Summer Arc!

(This is a rewrite as I was not satisfied with the previous rushed chapter 24. Please tell me what you think)

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 24: FIRE!

"YAHOO!" Lee shouted as he threw his beach ball to Rai. Rai threw to Ryn. Today everyone but Ryu got a day off from the kitchen.

_"Go have a good day!" Ojii-chan said to the group._

"You know, I really think Ojii-chan just wanted to see us (the girls) in our swimsuits." Karen said sweat dropping.

"Damn old man." Miku growled.

"But why are Lee and Onii-chan also here?" Reika asked.

"Oh, we had to convince the old guy." Rai muttered. "Damn old man was bent on keeping us fully clothed outside the café."

_"THIS IS TOO HOT OLD MAN!" Rai slammed Ojii-chan after Ojii-chan dressed Rai in winter clothes._

"How sad." Ryn said while she nod. "I really wish Ryu was out here right now. It must be hard being cooped up in that kitchen of his."

- -

"GET OUT!" Ryu shouted at Ryuuji. Ryu kicked Ryuuji out the café.

"What did I do!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"You're hitting on the customers!" Ryu bellowed. "Can't you read!" Ryu pointed at a sign.

"Don't you dare hit on any customer!" The sign read.

"Oh come on Ryu, let me have some fun, after all, I'm just a forty year old stuck in a sixteen year old body."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Ryu kicked Ryuuji. "You're a sixteen year old time traveling perv who just don't know when enough is enough!"

- -

Ryn sighed. "What's wrong?" Rai asked Ryn.

"Ryu and I used to spend so much time together." Ryn confessed. "But lately we barely see each other. I used to cling on to his arm after school and we walk home together, but I haven't been able to do that at all . . . ever since he became Kodenred."

Rai looked at Ryn with sympathy. "Do you want to spend more time with him?"

"I actually thought that by this year, he and I would be a couple by this time of year." Ryn said biting her lip. "But our relationship is still that of friends, and what's more, Miku appeared."

"What about Karen?"

"What about her?"

"Um . . . never mind." Rai sweat dropped since he was surprised that Ryn didn't notice that Karen too has a crush on Ryu.

"I just wish I would know what he thinks of me." Ryn sighed. "Maybe I should just give up on him. Sometimes it's too frustrating trying to get close when I'm not even getting any closer."

Rai sighed. Sure he had a crush on Ryn, but the fact that Ryn is thinking of giving up on Ryu just because the two haven't been spending much time together really broke his spirit. "Hey Ryn."

"Yes?"

"If you really like Ryu that much, why don't you go ask him out?" Rai suggested. _Only for Ryn's happiness._

Ryn blushed. "Ask him out . . ." Ryn held her face. "I . . . I don't think I can do that."

"YOU MUST!" Shouted a man's voice, belonging to . . . Ryn's father!

Ryn perked her ears up when she heard her father's voice and turned around. "PAPA, MAMA!?" She cried out as her father and mother were standing a few feet away. Her mother was dressed in a sun dress while her father wore a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"We heard everything!" Mr. Tsubasa shouted. He ran up to Ryn. "Now what is this about not being able to be with Ryunosuke-kun?"

"First of all, what are you doing here?" Ryn asked.

"Vacation dear." Mrs. Tsubasa replied. "We told you we were going to come later."

"But I did not expect that you and Ryunosuke-kun are still just friends!" Mr. Tsubasa exclaimed. "And we gave you the perfect chance! We let you go to this island with Ryunosuke-kun without our interference!"

"It's only been a few days." Ryn muttered under her breath.

Rai sweat dropped. _Dang her parents are odd._ Rai thought. "I think I'll leave you alone." Rai turned around.

Mrs. Tsubasa took notice of Rai and ran too the front of him. "Oh whose this cute boy?" Mrs. Tsubasa asked Ryn.

"Eh heh." Rai chuckled nervously after Mrs. Tsubasa grabbed Rai's shoulder.

"Oh Ryn, have you moved on already?" Mrs. Tsubasa asked.

"MAMA!" Ryn cried. "Don't say such embarrassing things in front of my friend!"

Rai blushed. _She called me her friend. That's satisfying._

"But still!" Mr. Tsubasa turned around and pointed a a wave in the ocean. "The fact that you haven't made any progress with Ryunosuke-kun is saddening!" The wave crashed.

"I'LL KILL YOU RYUUJI!" Came Ryu's scream from afar.

Mrs. Tsubasa perked her ears up. "Hm, that sounded like Ryunosuke-kun." Mrs. Tsubasa mentioned.

"But it can't be, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Mr. Tsubasa said in an innocent tone.

Ryu and Ryuuji came running. "COME BACK HERE RYUUJI!" Ryu shouted. Ryu had his arms outstretched in order to catch Ryuuji.

"Hey, all I did was tell you to look at that woman's big breasts!" Ryuuji whined.

"YOU PERVERT!" Ryu shouted. "I'll make sure I cut off what makes you a man!" The two were running at super speed.

"AHH! NO! DON'T KILL MY CHILDREN!" Ryuuji covered his delicate spot. The two were running extremely fast. Ryuuji ran for his life while Ryu ran with arms out stretched. The two eventually got tired. "Man I'm tired." Ryuuji crouched and held his knees.

"Come over here." Ryu said, creeping up to Ryuuji. Ryuuji walked forward and eventually Ryu just chased Ryuuji by walking slowly. Even the old men and women were beating the two teenagers in speed right now.

Ryuuji then took notice of Ryn's parents. "Hey who are these two?" Ryuuji asked Ryn since her parents seemed close to her. Ryu swiped a hand in an extremely slow fashion. Ryuuji was struck, then the two fell down in what seemed to be slow motion. The two fell down and the sand that blew up also seemed to fly up in slow motion.

"They're . . . my parents." Ryn sighed a sigh of exasperation.

Ryuuji scanned Ryn's parents. "I can see you get your looks from your mom." Ryuuji mentioned. "It's no wonder you're so cute!" Ryu's slapping hand then came in what seemed to be slow motion and slapped the back of Ryuuji's hand. Ryuuji's head fell down in slow motion as Ryu crept closer and closer to Ryuuji's head while staying on Ryuuji's back.

Mrs. Tsubasa blushed at the comment on Ryn looking like her and being cute because of that. Then she wondered who the Ryu Lookalike was. "Excuse me, but may I ask who are you?" Mrs. Tsubasa asked the Ryu lookalike.

Ryuuji's head sprang up in two times the speed. "Me, I'm Ryuuji Hinote." Ryuuji replied.

"A PERVERT!" Ryu shouted and then kicked Ryuuji in two times the speed. Ryu stood up since he noticed the awkward position he and Ryuuji were in earlier. "Don't pay attention to that guy," Ryu pointed at his supposed to be father, "you'll likely catch his stupidity since he's also an idiot!"

"That's cruel Ryu." Ryuuji whined as he sprang up.

"Me cruel!?" Ryu shouted. "Do you not remember you trying to force me to touch a teacher at school!?"

"But she was hot!" Ryuuji complained. "You really need to make a move on that Mai-sensei at school, a hottie teacher like her only comes once in a century."

"GAWD! You're annoying!" Ryu kicked Ryuuji's head.

Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa looked at Ryu and Ryuuji back and forth and noticed that the two were exact mirror images of the other. "Um, are you like Ryunosuke-kun's long lost brother?" Mr. Tsubasa asked.

"Brother?" Ryuuji asked back and tilted his head.

"HELL NO!" Ryu shouted. "If I was related to this guy I'd rather jump off a cliff!" Would you Ryu, would you really?

"But you two look exactly like each other, same facial structure, same lips, nose, even the hair style." Mrs. Tsubasa said. She then rubbed Ryu and Ryuuji's cheeks and noticed something about the eyes of the two boys. "Then again, your eyes and skin seem somewhat different."

Ryu and Ryuuji stared at Mrs. Tsubasa with wide eyes. "Why are you stroking our skins?" The two asked. "And what does that tell you?"

"Ryunosuke-kun seems softer whereas the other Ryunosuke feels like he has more tender skin." Mrs. Tsubasa said, almost drooling since there was one more guy who looked like the cute Ryunosuke.

Ryuuji freaked out. _I can't but help but think she wants to eat me, and I mean eat in the indecent __sense._ Ryuuji turned to Ryu, then to Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa. "If anything, if we're related I would be his dad!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa dropped their jaws. _DAD!?_

"SHUT UP DAD!" Ryu shouted hitting Ryuuji. Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa noticed that Ryu called Ryuuji 'Dad'. "It was only for that one week! There's no way a pervert like you would ever be my dad!" Is that true? Would a pervert really not be your dad, Ryu?

"And why not?"

"Ojii-chan told me stories of my dad, how he was a great hero who was a master with the sword. There's no way you're that dad!" Ryu pointed at Ryuuji. "You're not even that great with your sword!"

"That's mean." Ryuuji complained. "And I'm great with my Katana! What've you been smoking?"

"Um, how come no one seems to care that a sixteen year old even mentions being a dad of another sixteen year old?" Mr. Tsubasa asks.

"Oh that's because I'm actually from the past, I time traveled here." Ryuuji said with a big grin. Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa just stared at Ryuuji as if Ryuuji was weirdo. "What?"

"LIKE HELL THEY'LL BELIEVE YOU DAD!" Ryu shouted head butting Ryuuji.

There was a moment of silence. "OW!" The two boys screamed.

"What is your head so hard!?" Ryuuji whined.

"MY HEAD!? What about you!? I'm the one hurting here!" Ryu shouted.

"Time traveling?" Mr. Tsubasa looked at Ryn for an answer.

"It's complicated." Ryn didn't know what to say to her parents, after all, Mr. and Mrs. Tsubasa don't know about Ryn being a Kodenranger and this time traveling business of Ryuuji involves the Kodenrangers more than it does anything else.

"Whatever." Mr. Tsubasa said shrugging the matter off. "Hey boys, who wants to touch my daughter's breasts!?"

"PAPA!" Ryn screamed.

Rai and Ryu blushed and Ryuuji just grinned. "I DO!" Ryuuji shouted. Ryu and Rai both double rider kicked Ryuuji.

"GET SERIOUS!" The two boys shouted.

"Now that's a guy who knows what he wants." Mr. Tsubasa said with a grin. Mrs. Tsubasa karate chopped Mr. Tsubasa's neck.

"Dear, don't say such perverted things in front of your youngest daughter." Mrs. Tsubasa said with a cheerful smile, but a demonic aura loomed around her.

_Scary, _thought Ryuuji and Rai. Ryu did too, but he was used to the Demonic aura around Mrs. Tsubasa as Ryn is as well.

"But don't you want Ryu to just make Ryn into a woman already?" Mr. Tsubasa asked.

"Why yes, yes I do." Mrs. Tsubasa said with a blushing smile. "I really want Ryn to fully become a woman." Whatever could they mean by becoming a woman?

"MAMA, PAPA!" Ryn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Man Ryu, you're really lucky being friends with a girl who has parents who allow a boy to touch their daughter's jugs." Ryuuji remarked.

"OH JUST BE QUIET!" Ryu shouted into Ryuuji's ears. Ryuuji then picked his ear with a pinky.

Ryuuji looked at Ryu, then a light bulb clicked on his brain. "Hey Ryu, can you help me with something?" Ryuuji asked.

"What?"

Ryuuji pointed to the sky. "The man who the sun rises for daily in the morning when I go wash my face, the one who will kick all your asses, Hinote Ryuuji! Remember that when your asses get pwned!" Ryuuji pointed at Ryu. Ryuuji even spoke with a serious tone.

"What was that?" Ryu asked, trying to hold back some laughter.

"That was a catchphrase I was working on." Ryuuji said with a triumphed smile.

Rai tried to hold in his laughter for how ridiculous Ryuuji's catchphrase was. Ryu just stared at Ryuuji with an odd smile. "You've been watching my Kamen Rider DVDs and playing a lot of my games, haven't you?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, yes I have." Ryuuji replied.

Ryu sighed. "Honestly, your phrase sucks, this is what you should do." Ryu pointed to the sun. Any clouds that were near the sun now parted for some odd reason. "The one who the sun rises for, the dragon who will shine through all darkness, Hinote Ryuuji! (Hinote is Ryuuji's way of spelling Hinode which means Sunrise and Ryuuji contains Ryu which means Dragon within it)." Ryu then epically pointed at Ryuuji, "Remember that when I send you to the underworld!"

Ryuuji had sparkles in his eyes and he clapped. "That was awesome!" Ryuuji squealed. "Now that was cool."

"Oh you want to hear some other catchphrase I thought up?" Ryu asked.

"Sure."

"Honestly, how do boys change subject so easily." Ryn asked herself, but her father answered.

"Yes, boys do tend to change subjects easily, just ask Rai over there." Mr. Tsubasa said pointing at Rai.

"Huh?" Rai turned to Mr. Tsubasa, then Mrs. Tsubasa appeared suddenly in front of Rai. "HOLY!" Mrs. Tsubasa dragged Rai to Ryn. "WAI!"

"Here you go Ryn." Mrs. Tsubasa said with a smile. "Now, do boys change subject that easily?"

"Um . . . I don't think so." Rai said. "I mean boys do get distracted easily but tell the truth," Rai pointed at Ryuuji and Ryu, "I think those two have just have a rocky relationship."

"I did not expect you to answer so philosophically." Mr. Tsubasa said.

"Excuse me?" Rai asked.

"This is sad." Ryuuji said.

"What?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU TAKE THIS MORE SERIOUSLY THAN GETTING YOURSELF A GIRL!" Ryuuji shouted into Ryu's ear.

Rai just stood there in the background next to Mr. Tsubasa. "Hey, did these two just forget about me?" Rai asked.

"Why would I care!?" Ryu shouted. "You're the one who talked about catchphrases all of a sudden!"

"Oh yeah, well just forget it!" Ryuuji then threw a quick fist that hit Ryu. "OH!" Ryuuji didn't expect to actually hit Ryu. Ryuuji thought Ryu would just block like usual.

Ryu stumbled around, then he fell on Ryn, who screamed. Ryu had Ryn pinned to the ground. "Hey Ryn, you ok?" Ryu asked. Then Ryu realized where his hand was. "HWAH!"

Rai was shocked at the moment. Rai bit his finger. _Kind of wish that was me._

"OH!" Ryuuji and Mr. Tsubasa shouted. Ryuuji crept over and wrapped a hand around Mr. Tsubasa's shoulder. Mr. Tsubasa also wrapped a hand around Ryuuji's shoulder. Look how close the dads of the pair are huh? Cute huh? Anyway the two stared at the situation.

Ryu had a hand to one of Ryn's breasts. Ryn looked down and blushed profusely.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it." Chanted Ryuuji and Mr. Tsubasa while the two pumped their free arm, then Mrs. Tsubasa karate chopped the two dads by the neck.

"Ara ara, are we thinking of perverted thoughts?" Mrs. Tsubasa asked with a cheerful smile.

"Perverted? But you're the one who wants grandchildren." Mr. Tsubasa mentioned. Mrs. Tsubasa unleashed a demonic aura.

"ACK!" Ryuuji gagged. _Ok, forget about what I said about these parents being awesome for being so carefree, these parents are weird!_

Ryu stepped back. "I'm sorry Ryn, really sorry." Ryu said, hoping Ryn wasn't mad.

Ryn got up, and she was mad. "RYUNOSUKE JIRO REKKA!" Ryn screamed. She threw a fist at Ryu.

"I'M SORRY!" Ryu said blocking the fist. Then Ryn threw more punches at Ryu. Ryu stepped back and blocked, then Ryn tried to roundhouse kick Ryu. Ryu used his arm to parry Ryn's leg. Ryu stared at Ryn's angry face.

"Gawd she's cute when she's angry." Ryuuji mentioned. "Isn't that right, Kaicho-chan?" Ryuuji asked Rai.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT!?" Rai shouted.

Ryu stared at Ryn, then at her leg. "You got better Ryn." Ryu said with a smiling face.

"Eh?" Ryn wondered what Ryu was talking about.

"I never knew you were this good at martial arts." Ryu mentioned. "Really surprised me."

Ryn blushed. "Thanks. I've been getting lessons from Rai and the others."

"Want to spar?" Ryu asked. "I mean you have been complaining about not spending enough time with me right?"

Ryn blushed even more. "Sure!"

Ryuuji and Mr. Tsubasa dropped their jaws in utter shock. "Everything that boy does goes back to fighting in some way." Ryuuji muttered. "I GIVE UP!" Then Ryuuji looked at Mr. Tsubasa. "Hey want to go drinking one of these days?"

"Drink, but you're only sixteen." Mr. Tsubasa mentioned.

"I'm actually forty!" Ryuuji exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh really!? Then that changes everything!"

Rai poked Ryuuji's shoulder. "I don't think applying your would be age works in this situation." Rai said.

"Ah I just want to drink." Ryuuji said with a smile. And that's how the fathers of Ryu and Ryn became drinking buddies.

Ryn threw a punch at Ryu. Ryu blocked with an arm. Ryn then turned and used an elbow at Ryu. Ryu blocked her elbow with his hand. Ryn then kicked at Ryu, but Ryu parried. Ryu retaliated with two punches but Ryn dodged. Ryn then palmed at Ryu, but Ryu jumped back. Ryn tried to trip Ryu but Ryu jumped. Ryn then punched at Ryu, but Ryu couldn't block this punch and Ryu was struck. Ryu rolled through the sand. "AHH RYU!" Ryn screamed and head for Ryu. "Are you ok?"

Ryu had a red mark on his chin where Ryn punched him. Ryuuji was a little shocked to see Ryu getting hit. Usually Ryu parries and retaliates fiercely, but today Ryu got hit not once but twice, once by Ryuuji and the other by Ryn. Ryuuji felt something was wrong.

"It's nothing." Ryu said with a smile. "You're really good Ryn! You actually hit me really hard, I give up." Ryu chuckled.

"Ryu, are you sure you're ok?" Ryn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ryu said. "I think I'm going to go home, I already have a Kuroko working in the kitchen so I'll be fine." Ryu got up and started to walk away. As he passed Ryuuji and Rai, Ryu was looking at the ground.

"I think something is wrong with Ryu." Rai remarked with a worried tone.

"I think so too." Ryuuji said. It was just a short moment, but Ryuuji could've sworn there tears running down Ryu's cheeks. Ryuuji followed Ryu.

"Hey, it's Ryu." Shouted Lee. "Want to join us?"

Ryu just walked past Lee, Karen, Miku, and Reika.

"Is something wrong with Ryu-san?" Karen asked Lee. Lee shrugged.

Mr and Mrs. Tsubasa didn't seem to notice that something was wrong with Ryu. "Anyway, we'll be staying in a nearby hotel." Mrs. Tsubasa said to Ryn. "Come visit us when you have the time."

"Ok." Ryn waved goodbye to her parents.

"I just hope the service is better than last year, last year no one spoke to us." Mr. Tsubasa said.

"They're Kurokos remember?" Mrs. Tsubasa said. "They don't talk much."

"Now I actually wonder why Kurokos even work here."

Rai walked over to Ryn and held her shoulder. "You ok?" Rai asked.

"Yeah." Ryn said. "But I don't know if Ryu is."

"Well, maybe you should see if he's ok, or you can do _that._"

"That?"

"You know what I mean." Rai said. That was referring to Ryn asking Ryu out. "Maybe he'll feel better."

Ryn blushed. "I don't know, will he hate me for it?"

"Come on, he probably likes a strong girl, so go ahead and ask already." Rai said with a smile. "You have my support."

"Thanks, Rai." Ryn headed for Ojii-chan's island home.

Rai sighed. "Helping them get together even though you have a crush on the girl." Rai covered his face. "I never thought I was that kind."

"Onii-chan, why don't you come play with us?" Reika called out for Rai.

Rai smiled. "Sure, I'm coming."

- -

Ryuuji entered Ojii-chan's island home and found Ryu sitting on the balcony. Ryuuji went to Ryu. "You ok?" Ryuuji asked.

Ryu had tears in his eyes, then he saw Ryuuji. "Yeah, I'm ok." Ryu said wiping a tear away.

"What's wrong?" Ryuuji asked.

Ryu sighed. "I always thought that in order to be a good leader, I need to be strong." Ryu said. "But lately, I feel like I'm not getting any stronger, and Ryn, even you," _What the hell do you mean by 'even', _Ryuuji thought, "seem to have gotten stronger. I think everyone has gotten stronger than me."

"Come on, it was just one punch to the face, that doesn't mean you're weaker." Ryuuji said to Ryu.

"No." Ryu said.

"What?"

"I had to go all out in order to defend myself from Ryn's strikes and even your punches." Ryu said. _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'EVEN'!? _Ryuuji thought frantically. "Her punch in the end, if she used it right, could've probably dislocated my jaw."

"I think you're over-exaggerating." Ryuuji said. "I don't think she can become that strong in such a short time."

"You don't know her potential." Ryu said.

"Eh?"

"Ever since she was young, she was able to pick up things really fast. Whether it be studying or anything, she would instantly become really good at it with just a few days of studying."

"But this is fighting we're talking about, not studying."

"There was this one time where I was teaching Ryn a grapple move when we were kids. Just a few days later, she just threw me down easily. What took me two years to perfect, she was able to actually just throw me down and become better than me at using that move."

"Wow, I didn't know Ryn was this strong. I guess fighting a Kagejyu just requires more days then I guess." Ryuuji commented.

"And the thing is, if I become weaker than every one else, then I'll be protected instead of being the protector."

"You're obsessed with protecting aren't you?" Ryuuji asked.

"Eh?"

"Geez, you're pathetic." Ryuuji muttered with an angry tone. Ryuuji laid back on the balcony. "Really pathetic."

"Well sorry for being so pathetic." Ryu muttered and he too laid back too.

Ryuuji covered his eyes. "Pathetic . . ." _Actually, now that I think about it, you remind me of someone else._

_"Ne Ryuuji, do you want to be able to protect people?" Ryuuji was once asked this by the most important person in his life, his Sempai, Jiro Kyosei. The teenage Jiro Kyosei wore Yatsude's uniform with a green tie like Rai. He had messy hair and he had a kind face._

_"I'm . . . I'm scared."_ _a young Ryuuji whimpered._

_"Come on, don't be scared." Jiro ruffled Ryuuji's hair. "If you're afraid then I'll protect you."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'll make sure I protect everyone, count on it."_

_"But what happens if there's someone stronger than you?"_

_"Hm, well then . . . I'll just become stronger!"_

_"Really?"_

_"When you become stronger than me, then I'll become even stronger so that I'll be able to keep protecting you!" Jiro exclaimed. "You ok with that?"_

_Young Ryuuji smiled. "HM!" Ryuuji nodded._

Ryuuji uncovered his eyes and his eyes were determined eyes. Ryuuji then reached inside his robe and pulled out his sheathed Katana, the Hinote Katana. He threw the Hinote Katana to Ryu. "Wha what!" Ryu snapped back into reality after staring at the sky for a few minutes.

"Go train." Ryuuji muttered.

"Huh?" Ryu asked.

"Go train with that Katana." Ryuuji said.

Ryu looked at Ryuuji and tried to figure out if it was a trap of sorts, then Ryu looked at the Katana, then back to Ryuuji, "You'll really let me keep this Katana for the day!?" Ryu asked with awe.

"Yeah, just go ahead." Ryuuji said. "That Katana belongs to my family line, not everyone gets a chance to use it, but I'll make an exception for you and let you go ahead and train with it. I actually expect it back though by the end of the day."

Ryu looked at the Katana with awe. Ryu looked at Ryuuji, and smiled. "Thank you Daddy!" Ryu seemed to unconsciously say with a big smile.

Ryuuji grunted, then blushed. "Just go." _Why did I blush at him saying all that?_ Ryuuji thought. _It's not like he's really my son, right?_ Then Ryuuji noticed Ryu looking with childish want at Ryuuji's battle robe. "What?"

"Isn't it hot wearing that during the summer?" Ryu asked Ryuuji.

"Huh, this?" Ryuuji asked. "This is made by a magic fabric that is really comfortable and cool no matter how hot it is. It's a great battle outfit since it also has a great defense against any type of lethal attack." Ryuuji looked at Ryu, who had sparkling eyes. Ryu had a finger in his lips like a child. Ryuuji kind of figured out what Ryu wanted. Then Ryuuji stripped right in front of Ryu.

"EEP!" Ryu covered his eyes.

"RELAX! We're both guys." Ryuuji grunted. Ryuuji handed Ryu his (Ryuuji) clothes. "You want to wear this right?" Ryu looked and nodded. "Well take it."

Ryu took Ryuuji's clothes. Then Ryu stripped off and gave Ryuuji the clothes. "Here you go?"

"What are you doing?" Ryuuji asked.

"I was thinking that maybe you wanted to wear something." Ryu said.

_Is this kid looking down on me? I mean he keeps using the word 'even' when it comes to me and I even have my own clothes here in the house._ Ryuuji smiled though, and he took Ryu's clothes. "Ok then, today I'm Ryuuji Rekka and you're Ryunosuke Hinote."

Father and Son quickly put on their clothes. Ryu examined the clothes. Ryuuji looked at Ryu with examining eyes. "Now that I think about it, you really are a split image of me." Ryuuji whispered.

"Well I'll be off Dad." Ryu said, not knowing that he said 'Dad'. "Take care around here!" Ryu jumped down the balcony and ran deep into the woods with the Hinote Katana.

"Honestly, that kid is really troublesome." Ryuuji mumbled to himself. Then Ryuuji chuckled. "But your middle name, Jiro, fits you. After all, that name belongs to the greatest hero who ever lived, Jiro-sempai. Though I now have to wonder why your parents even gave you that name as a middle name, or a middle name in the first place." (Note: Jiro means Second Son so it's strange for Ryu, who is an only child, to have such a name even as a middle name. Also note that Japanese people usually don't have middle names so it's odd that Ryu has one)

Ryn came in. "Um, Ryu?" She asked, seeing Ryu at the balcony. Ryn came walking by.

Ryuuji didn't respond since Ryn said 'Ryu' not 'Ryuuji' even though he heard Ryn's footsteps coming towards him. Ryuuji was fixing Ryu's clothes up. "Man I never knew that kid was actually somehow smaller than me." Ryuuji said pulling on his sleeve. _Maybe I have more muscle mass than Ryu._ Ryn tapped Ryuuji's shoulder and Ryuuji jumped up in surprise.

"Ryu?" Ryn called for Ryu when she was talking to Ryuuji who was dressed as Ryu.

Ryuuji perked his ears up. Ryuuji looked around to see if Ryu was around. "You talking to me?" Ryuuji turned to Ryn and pointed at himself.

"Well I don't see another Ryu around." Ryn replied with a small grin.

_OH YEAH! I'm wearing Ryu's clothes so she must think I'm Ryu!_ "Yeah that's right." Ryuuji chuckled. "How silly of me, of course you're talking to me. So what do you want?" Ryuuji tried his best to act like Ryu.

Ryn looked at Ryu with surprised. "Are you ok Ryu?" Ryn asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, never been better!" Ryuuji exclaimed. Then Ryn placed her forehead on Ryuuji's. _Hm, would Ryu enjoy this? Maybe he would! Oh wait . . . this is Ryu we're talking about._ Ryuuji put on a straight face.

Reality check, Ryu would blush and start quivering as a girl has her forehead on his head. Strike one for Ryuuji.

"You don't seem to have a fever." Ryn said pulling back.

"Nope, I don't." Ryuuji chuckled holding his hands to his hips.

"Anyway Ryu . . . can I ask you something?" Ryn said nervously.

"Go ahead." Ryuuji said.

Ryn blushed and looked away. "Will you . . . um . . . I . . . you . . ."

"Spit it out." Ryuuji said gently.

"Go out on a date with me?" Ryn turned to Ryuuji, thinking that the father of the boy she wants to date is the actual boy that she's trying to ask.

Ryuuji did a mental spit take. _What do I do, what do I do!? She thinks I'm Ryu so she's asking me out! One good thing would be that I get to go out on a date with a cute girl, but the other thing would be Ryu will kick my ass and even attempt to kill me because I touched his best friend, but what would Ryu do in this situation!?_ Ryuuji thought about it. _Actually, in this situation, Ryu would probably say yes since he's such a kind boy. Besides, Ryn's spirits would really be hurt if Ryu said no. _"Sure!" Ryuuji exclaimed. "What and when do you want to do?"

Ryn flinched. _Shoot, I only thought up right to the point of asking him, not what I was going to __do with him together._ "Um . . ."

Then Ryuuji held Ryn's hands. "Don't worry, you can let me figure that part out myself." Ryuuji said. "You just enjoy it."

Ryn watched Ryuuji with widen eyes. _Was Ryu always this suave? _Ryn thought with surprise.

_SHIT! I was too suave wasn't I!? _Ryuuji thought frantically. _I should end this as quick as possible!_ "Let's go today!"

"Eh?"

"There are quite a few things to see here, you just let me lead you along!" Ryuuji chuckled. "Come on." Ryuuji pulled Ryn out the door. _Wait a minute, would Ryu do this?_ Ryuuji thought. _OH MY GOD! Ryu wouldn't do this would he!?_

- -

Ryu stopped in the middle of the woods where there was this huge open area. "Hm, this looks like a good place to train." Ryu unsheathed the Katana. "Hm, there are a few words on this blade." Ryu never really noticed before but right now actually looking at the Katana's blade up close, Ryu could see some red Kanji on it. Ryu started to read it. "Only those who descended from the fierce flame (Rekka. Ryu read Rekka but Ryu thinks that it says fierce flame rather than Rekka being a name) will be able to wield this blade." Ryu just squinted his eyes. "What the heck is this trying to say?" Ryu disregarded the words. "Who the heck could descend from a Fierce Flame?" Ryu then held the Katana at ready, then slashed the air, however, after slashing the air, Ryu was thrown back by a great force.

Ryu crashed into a tree and fell to the floor with a thud. "Ite!" Ryu whined as he got up. "That really hurt." Ryu checked the Katana, then Ryu slashed the air again. Ryu then created another blow of wind which blew him back at the tree again. "Whoa." Ryu looked at the Katana. "Is this what Ryuuji has to go through everyday?" Ryu wondered about something. He started to charge some of his energy, or Ki, into the Katana. Ryu closed his eyes to focus on charging Ki. Then he sharply opened up his eyes and swung, created a forceful slash that didn't blow him back. "Whoa."

- -

_I sure hope Ryu figures out that the Katana isn't exactly normal and actually responds to emotions and thoughts. _Ryuuji thought.

"Is something wrong?" Ryn asked Ryu.

"Nothing!" Ryuuji exclaimed and chuckled nervously. "Come on, let's go." He took Ryn to the seaside café.

"Why are we coming here?" Ryn asked Ryu.

"Oh well this is the best place to eat on this island." Ryuuji replied. "It's cheap but it's great."

"Even without you working there?"

"Yep." Ryuuji said. "Come on, let's go!"

Rai, Lee, Karen, Miku, and Reika were in there. They noticed Ryu and Ryn enter the seaside café together and sitting alone together. "Whoa, did they not notice us or something?" Lee asked taking a sip of his watermelon juice.

"They're probably on a date." Rai said.

Lee took a spit take while Miku dropped her mouth in shock and Karen blushed. "A date!?" Lee, Karen, and Miku shouted.

"Gorgeous and Ryn on a date!?" Lee exclaimed.

"T-t-t-that's impossible!" Miku cried. "Ryu-kun would never ask a person out!"

"Well, Ryn probably asked him." Rai shrugged.

There was a short moment of silence. "ARGH!" Miku growled, her fingers shaking in anger. "That damn girl, taking the chance behind my back."

Karen looked at Ryu and Ryn, then noticed that Ryu covered the side of his face when a voluptuous girl passed by. "Eh, why would Ryu-san do that?" Karen asked.

"Is something wrong Ryu?" Ryn asked as Ryuuji covered his face.

Ryuuji uncovered his face. "Um, nothing." Ryuuji said. "Come on, are you ready to order yet?"

- -

Ryu swung his Katana and created enough force to blow the leaves around. "I'm getting the hang of this." Ryu said. "But something feels wrong." It seemed a little too difficult to work with the Katana. Was Ryu doing something wrong?

Ryu kept swinging the Katana and slashed fallen leaves and created some marks on the bark of trees. Ryu figured that he needed to force himself to be able to use the Hinote Katana rather than swing the Katana like it was a normal sword. Even thought Ryu thought that, he still couldn't get over the feeling that he was doing something very wrong. In fact, it wasn't right at all. No matter how much Ryu swung the Katana along with his will, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with what he was doing.

"Hm, I wonder . . ." Ryu charged more energy into the Katana. "Hah . . . HAH!" Ryu swung the Katana, in turn he fired a sonic boom and the sonic boom sliced some trees in the path. "YAH!" Ryu ran from a falling tree. The tree crashed with a thud. "CHE! This sword is tough to work with!" Ryu whined. "But I want to get stronger!" Ryu got up, then he started to swing the Katana around with skillful slashes. Ryu held the sword with two hands, but at times he let his own sword habits take the best of him and started using the Katana one handed. At these times, Ryu would accidentally blow himself back a little because one hand wasn't able to handle the Katana. "Actually, I never felt this before when I used this sword before, so how come now it's acting all weird on me." Ryu kept training, "It doesn't seem like Ryuuji has any problems using this sword," but as he trained, a green ball of light flew over and started to watch Ryu work with the sword.

- -

"So how's the food?" Ryuuji asked.

"It's not bad." Ryn said. "But it's not as good as the food that you cook."

"Yep, yep. My food is the best." Ryuuji nodded. _Would Ryu do that, gloat about his cooking?_

Ryn stared at Ryuuji with a look that look as if she was surprised that Ryu just gloated. "Are you sure you're ok, you seem to be acting strange?" Ryn asked.

"Hm." Ryuuji thought, _I was right, maybe Ryu wouldn't gloat._ Strike two for Ryuuji.

Then a Kuroko served a huge plate of spaghetti to Ryuuji and Ryn. "We didn't order this." Ryn said.

"It's on the house." Said a sign next to the Kuroko. The Kuroko bowed and ran off back to the kitchen. Ryn looked at the plate then saw Ryuuji scarfing down on the spaghetti.

"Try it, it's good." Ryuuji said.

"Ok."

Inside the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Tsubasa were there, watching what they believe to be Ryn and Ryu's first date. "Hot dog, I didn't expect them to actually go out today." Mr. Tsubasa said.

"Our daughter's growing up." Mrs. Tsubasa said.

"And they have a plate of spaghetti to solidify their relationship!" Mr. Tsubasa said with a thumbs up. "Go for the long piece the both of you!"

"That's too cheesy, and cliche." Mrs. Tsubasa said.

Ryuuji and Ryn both forked the same noodle and started chewing on said noddle. Ryuuji looked out the window. _I wonder how Ryu is doing with his self-training._ Ryuuji thought. _I sure hope he's ok._

Ryn eventually noticed that she and Ryuuji were chewing on the same noddle piece. _Where have I seen this before?_ Ryn thought. Then all of a sudden Ryuuji started chewing faster not giving Ryn enough time to release. _EEK!_

"AH!" Karen and Miku shouted.

Lee whistled. "This is getting good." Lee started twiddling his thumbs.

"That looks so cheesy." Rai muttered.

_I bet Onii-chan would've liked it if that was him instead of Ryu._ Reika thought.

Ryuuji kept chewing without a thought as to what was going on, then he realized that Ryn's face was right in front of his face. "What are you doing?" Ryuuji asked.

"You . . . you chewed really fast." Ryn replied as she bit down on the noddle, breaking it.

"Whoops." Ryuuji said. He looked away._ AH DAMN IT! I almost kissed her! I don't want to be called a Lolicon! _

_- -_

Ryu kept trying his best to use the Hinote Katana but the Hinote Katana kept forcing itself against Ryu's body. If Ryu let his guard down, the Katana would release some energy into his body, hurting him. Why is this happening? The last time he used the Katana to fight, Ryu had no problems using it. Now when Ryu is struggling to get stronger, the Katana somehow now has a life of its own. Why can't Ryu use it like he used it the last time?

Ryu swung downward one last time, and he fell to the ground, dropping the Katana which clanged multiple times against the ground.

"Damn it." Ryu grunted. "Why . . . why can't I use the sword?" Ryu asked himself. "Why is it that I can't get the hang of it no matter what I do?" Ryu's eyes started to close. "I . . . I really am weak aren't I?" Ryu's eyes for an instant became as black as darkness, as black as nothingness, no hope. Ryu closed his eyes.

Ryu had a vision within his closed eyes. Within this vision, a man stood on top of Hebioh. This man looked a lot like Ryu. This man wore a black battle outfit and black robe. Hebioh was having an epic battle with Ryuoh. Hebioh bit Ryuoh's, and from Ryuoh's neck, an explosion incurred. Ryuoh dropped to the ground, unmoving and seemingly dead. That man stood there coldly as Ryuoh fell.

The man that looked like Ryu turned to face forward, seemingly staring into Ryu who was nonexistent in the vision. That man then released flames all over, destroying any remaining Kodenjyus around the battlefield. This one man was able to destroy a whole army of Kodenjyus. The destruction of the Kodenjyu paved way for destruction, disease, death, and despair to enter the peaceful world.

The scene changed and the same man, now wearing a red battle robe instead of a black outfit, was holding a baby in one hand and tending to what seemed to be his dying wife. She looked a lot like Maya. The wife let out her final words. _"Rekka . . . please don't give up, don't lose."_ The wife then became motionless and dead. The man who appears to be named Rekka then started to wail as his young daughter in his hand was asleep.

Another scene switch and Rekka now is hugging a woman wearing a pink robe. This woman looked a lot like Ryn. _"Tsubasa . . . I . . . I will protect you."_ Rekka said coldly.

One final scene, and Hebioh is lunging itself at Ryuoh as Rekka stood on top of Ryuoh. Rekka holds out his hand, and fires a flame that burned his previous Kodenjyu. Rekka showed no mercy to Hebioh, his previous partner.

But even as a hero, Rekka was in fact the one who brought upon the darkness of the shadows upon this land. He is the bringer of evil into peace.

Ryu then sharply woke up, his eyes temporarily red which shifted back to his normal eye color instantly. Ryu stood up. "I . . . I can't give up!" Ryu then kept swinging the Hinote Katana, but as Ryu swung, the Katana released a burst of energy that blew Ryu back. Ryu released the Katana and flew back into a tree. Ryu quickly got up and grabbed hold of the Katana. "I have to get stronger! I have to get stronger!" Ryu kept striking. As Ryu struggled with the Katana, the green ball of light got closer and appeared to watch Ryu with a sad expression, sad that Ryu is letting his emotions get the best of him.

- -

Next Ryuuji took Ryn to an aquarium on the island. Lee, Karen, and Miku followed the two. Reika and Rai followed Lee, Karen, and Miku. "Um Reika, why are we following them?" Rai asked Reika.

"Because I think it would be fun to see what the stalkers are going to do." Reika said with a chuckle.

"But aren't we stalking Lee, Karen, and Miku?" Rai asked. "Wouldn't that make us stalkers as well?"

"Come on Onii-chan, I just want to spend some alone time with you." Reika said with a giggle.

"Huh what?" Rai had question marks all over his head.

"That girl better not do anything to Ryu-kun." Miku growled, referring to Ryn. She was shaking her fist at Ryn every time Ryn brushed up against Ryu.

"You worry a lot." Lee said. "I'm just surprised that the two are on a date, so I want to see what they're up to." Lee held his index and thumb fingers in front of his eyes to create circles. "Quite frankly, I think moment is very wrong."

"This feels wrong." Karen remarked.

"Exactly!" Lee exclaimed. "Gorgeous and Ryn would never be on a date because Gorgeous also mentioned many times that he's sixteen . . . whatever that means."

"No I mean that us spying on Ryu-san and Ryn-san feels wrong." Karen said. "We should just leave them alone."

"And hand over Ryu-kun to that woman . . . oh no no no." Miku shook her head.

"Besides, if Gorgeous and Ryn get together you'll lose every chance you get to be with him." Lee commented.

"It's not like I don't mind." Karen said blushing. She looked uneasy.

"You say that but your body betrays your words." Lee said with a smile. "Cute butt." Lee was looking at Karen's rear.

"KYA!" Karen punched Lee hard. "PERVERT!"

"That's a little aggressive for you don't you think?" Miku said as the punch that Karen threw was extremely ferocious. Lee's cheek was black! Not red, but black!

"Wai, Ryu." Ryn squealed looking at the fish swimming by. "They all look so beautiful." She saw two fish appearing like they were kissing. "Those two look like they're kissing."

"When two fish kiss, they're actually fighting." Ryuuji said pointing to the ceiling like a philosopher.

Ryn was hoping that Ryu would say something a little more gentler. "Oh . . . never mind." Ryn said, her spirits having fallen.

"Oh but who knows." Ryuuji said. "Maybe when a couple sees them, I think they'll be blessed with eternal love! And then the babies come." Ryuuji sighed.

Ryn perked her ears up. "That's . . . a little perverted coming from you." Ryn commented.

_ACK! Ryu wouldn't mention anything about making babies ever!_ "Um . . . forget what I said." Ryuuji said. "I didn't mean it." Strike three for Ryuuji. Ryuuji makes a _**bad**_ Ryu.

"O . . . k." Ryn said softly.

The next thing they saw were the seals. "Cute aren't they?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yeah, this reminds me of that time we went to the zoo."

"Zoo?" Ryuuji asked.

Ryn perked her ears up. "Did you forget?" Ryn asked with a little surprise.

"What?"

"We were watching the seals together. Then we saw a family of seals, a mother, father, and baby seal, together." Ryn said. "And do you remember what I said to you?"

"Was I supposed to remember something?" Ryuuji asked.

"You really don't remember?" Ryn seemed sad now.

"No." Ryuuji shook his head.

Ryn looked away. "Never mind then."

_ACK! Ryu and Ryn did something didn't when they were little! NO! _STRIKE FOUR! Ok now this is ridiculous. Ryuuji sucks at being Ryu! "Come on Ryn, let's go for some ice cream."

"Mommy, what is that seal doing?" A little girl asked her mother.

Ryuuji looked. "Oh . . . they're doing something good." Ryuuji said with a little chuckle.

Ryn looked. "EEP!" Ryn covered the little girl's eyes. "You shouldn't look little girl."

"Why not?" Ryuuji asked. "She's eventually going to know anyway."

"Ryu . . . is that what you really think?" Ryn asked.

_ACK! Ryu wouldn't say any of that stuff! _STRIKE FIVE! Now this is just sad. Ryuuji should just go jump off a cliff because he sucks at life . . . or rather sucks at Ryu's life."Um . . . never mind."

Ryn at this moment, started to think that something was up with Ryu.

- -

Ryu slash around, then he burned himself. Putting his Ki into the Katana was able to create flames but for some reason, the flames backfired on him and keep burning him. Ryu fell. "Why can't I use this stupid Katana right!?" Ryu started to cry. "I really am weak aren't I? I can't protect anyone like this!" Ryu bawled. "I can't lose . . . but no matter what I do I can't win!"

Then the green ball flew at Ryu and attacked Ryu with a ram. Ryu reacted and parried the ball ram. Ryu then twirled his body around and slashed the Katana at the ball. The Katana released a burst of energy and Ryu was blown back.

The ball dodged and again went to ram Ryu. Ryu shifted his body away. "What the heck is going on!?" Ryu slashed again, but the ball attacked the blade head on and Ryu was thrown back by yet another release of energy from the Katana. "Damn it." Ryu growled. He growled violently. "I won't lose to some ball!" Ryu shouted. "If I lose to you, I won't be able to protect anyone!" The Katana was ablaze. "REKKA WANGETSU ZAN (Fierce Flame Crescent Slash)." Ryu fired a large fiery sonic boom at the ball. The ball was struck by the sonic boom, but the sonic boom was not a lethal one and simply pushed the ball through the air. The ball fell at Ryu, then Ryu slashed the ball.

The Katana released yet another burst of wind and Ryu was thrown away again. Ryu crashed towards the ground, but then Ryu got up.

The ball then chuckled. Ryu prepared to fight yet again. _"You've got spunk." _The ball said.

"EH!?" Ryu was shocked. "You can talk?"

_"Yes, and you can drop your guard now, I'm not a bad guy." _The ball said.

"Who . . . are you?" Ryu asked.

_"The heroic flames of the Wyvern flow within the heart, Kodenhero! Kyosei Jiro!"_

Ryu stared at the ball, then realized who Jiro Kyosei is, "YOU'RE RYUUJI'S SEMPAI!?" Ryu shouted with shock. "But . . . you're just a ball!"

_"I'm actually a spirit roaming the world and watching over you."_ Jiro said.

"You're . . . watching over me?" Ryu asked.

_"Yep, you were such a cute baby too. Growing up you were such a good boy, and look at you today, all grown up and wearing your father's clothes."_

"Actually . . . these are Ryuuji's clothes." Ryu said.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE OJII-CHAN DIDN'T TELL YOU!" _Jiro shouted. _"Ryuuji is your father!"_

Ryu just stared at the ball. "What have you been smoking?" Ryu asked. "There's no way Ryuuji is my dad."

_"Well . . . I can see Ryuuji passed down his stupidity to you."_ Jiro said. _"But he's a good idiot."_

"What are you talking about?" Ryu said. "He and I don't even have the same last names."

Jiro sighed. _"When your father . . . well . . . disappeared, Ojii-chan changed your last name to match your mother's so no one would know your relationship to Ryuuji."_

"Huh?"

Jiro sighed yet again. _"Let me make it as simple as I can . . . Ryuuji made love to your mommy and therefore is your daddy."_

"Wait . . . Ryuuji is seriously my dad!?" Ryu asked Jiro with surprise.

_"So looking like your dad didn't actually spark anything?" _Jiro asked. _"You're the mirror image of your father!"_

"Ryuuji . . . he's really my dad." Ryu blushed, then he looked down, his hair covering his face.

_"Is something wrong?" _Jiro asked. Ryu looked like he was crying. _"ACK! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!"_

Ryu then looked at Jiro and Ryu had tears and a smile. "This whole time, my dad was with me and I didn't know." Ryu started to laugh. "My dad, he's really my dad." Ryu is happy to know Ryuuji is his dad, who knew! Looks like Ryu wouldn't really jump off a cliff if he knew Ryuuji was his dad.

_"You really didn't know." _Jiro said. _"And this whole time you kept calling him dad."_

"I . . . I never really noticed." Ryu mentioned.

_"Come on, let's get you to use the Katana well." _Jiro said. _"After all, it's your Father's Katana. I think the son needs to know how to use it. Oh and one thing don't tell Ryuuji or anyone else who you really are, because I don't want them to know that I'm still around."_

"Sure!" Ryu exclaimed.

_"Anyway, you're going to have to clear your mind."_ Jiro said.

"Why?"

_"Your mind is clouded."_ Jiro replied. _"You keep having thoughts of being weak. You're going to have to stop thinking those thoughts and have some confidence."_

"Eh?"

_"That sword responds to your emotions, so think strong ok?"_

Ryu nodded. Ryu grabbed hold of the Hinote Katana and focused himself. He cleared his mind of any doubts that he had. He focused all his power into the next blow. He did all that, and stopped thinking about being weaker and started thinking about his goal, to be able to protect everyone. Ryu opened his eyes. "I . . . will . . . protect." Ryu then swung his Katana and this time, the Katana didn't react to Ryu's swing. "This is . . . it works!" Ryu then kept swing his father's Katana.

_"Slash up, slash down. Never let your resolve falter again. You still have a long way to go. Your journey is not yet over yet. You have to protect those that are dear to you. Everyone is counting on you. If you want to be able to protect everyone you must never ever let your emotions get in the way. You won't be able to protect everyone, but you must sure as hell try, even if it costs your life. But if it costs your life, then be careful, because with your death, many people will lose hope."_

Ryu stopped and looked at Jiro. "You're pretty philosophical." Ryu said. "I can see why my dad respects you."

_"Your father was the one who named me Kodenhero."_ Jiro said to Ryu. _"It is because of him that I strove to become stronger so I could protect him. Sadly I could not protect him."_ Jiro seemed to look at a distance. _"I died protecting him . . . I really wish that I could've lived to be able to protect him longer."_

"Ryuuji . . . I mean dad is strong." Ryu said. "He is a little weird, but he is a great fighter. Even though he's really perverted . . . I really want to be as strong as he is."

Jiro chuckled. _"Do you want to be more like him now that you know he's your father?"_

Ryu smiled. "Hell no . . . I don't want to be a pervert like him." Ryu said chuckling. Ryu then slashed another Rekka Wangetsu Zan. "But . . . being as strong as him . . . that's something I want to strive to be.

Jiro chortled. _"You should know, your father is only just acting perverted in my memory." _Jiro said.

"You say something?" Ryu looked at Jiro. Ryu earlier only heard the leaves around him flying as Ryu skillfully swung the Katana.

_"Never mind."_

- -

Ryuuji bought ice cream for Ryn and himself. "Come on Ryn, let's go." Ryuuji said. "Is there anything else you want?"

Ryn looked at her ice cream, then at Ryuuji. "No, there's nothing else Ryuuji." Ryn said.

Ryuuji took a spit take. "Ryuuji!? I'm Ryu." Ryuuji said. "R-Yu. Not Ryuuji, Ryunosuke Rekka."

"You don't have to lie anymore." Ryn said looking sadly into Ryuuji's eyes. "I know it's you."

Ryuuji stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, found out huh." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah, you were a little too . . . out of character to be Ryu."

"Shit." Ryuuji muttered. "I guess I make a bad Ryu then." Five strikes, if that's not a horrible Ryu then I don't know what is. You should never be hired to play Ryu in anything filmed.

"Yep." Ryn said, but she smiled a little. "But thanks anyway, you took me out because you didn't want to hurt my feelings right?"

"Yeah, because I knew you would feel down if Ryu said no, and since you thought I was Ryu, I said yes." Ryuuji said. "You're not mad right?"

Ryn shook her head. "I'm not." Ryn said. "But now . . . I wonder if I really asked Ryu, what would he actually say? Would he say no, or would he say yes? I really want to know, but I'm also afraid."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of him saying no." Ryn said. "I don't want him to say no, and we're friends. If I ask, won't our friendship become awkward? I just don't know what to do." Ryn sighed. "I think I'm going to have to give up on him and just move on."

Ryuuji flinched upon hearing the words. Ryuuji sighed. "Don't give up on him." Ryuuji said.

"Huh?"

"He's a good boy, and he really cares for you." Ryuuji said. "But he's at a stage where he's really confused. He doesn't know what he wants to do. All he can do is to go by his principles."

"Eh?"

"He cares for you, because he's always thinking of trying to protect you and the others, mostly you." Ryuuji said. "He wants to be able to protect you. If you separate from him, then he won't have a reason to protect you now would he? In fact, Ryu just uses his need to protect you as an excuse to be near you."

Ryn blushed, then she giggled. "You're just saying all that."

"I'm pretty sure it's the truth." Ryuuji said. "No doubt about it."

- -

Ryu swung the Katana as it was ablaze. "HAH!" Ryu spread the flames away.

_"Good, good, you're making great progress."_ Jiro said. Then he whistled. _"What took Ryuuji two years to master, you mastered in an hour. You have talent . . ." _Jiro thought about it. _"You probably get that from your mother . . ."_

"Huh?"

_"Well your mother could've been a talented fighter." _Jiro explained. _"She could take down an army of us with just her bare hands, and she received no training! Now that's just an exaggeration but if she had actually learned how to fight, then she would really kill us all! She already was able to beat Ryuuji easily."_

"Really then?" Ryu asked. "My, Sara must've been quite scary then?"

_"How do you know her name?"_ Jiro asked.

"I asked Ojii-chan for the name of my mother." Ryu replied. "He even gave me a picture." Ryu reached into a pocket on Ryuuji's robe. "I took this with me after I switched clothes with Ryuuji." Ryu took out his wallet and opened the wallet up. Inside the wallet was the picture that Ojii-chan gave him, the picture of an older Ryuuji, Sara, and baby Ryu.

Jiro looked at the picture with surprise. _"You had this and you still had to question whether Ryuuji was your father?"_

"Give me a break, I didn't expect my mother to be the same Sara that Ryuuji is in love with." Ryu said.

_"Wow . . . my stupidity must be catching."_ Jiro said, referencing the fact that he wasn't really a good student, and Ryuuji wasn't a good student. So from here, it appears there's a chain of idiots.

- -

At this very moment, a whirlpool opened up on the ocean. Lighting emerged from this whirlpool, then hordes of past monsters that Ryu and the Kodenrangers fought and more flew out. "Kill Ryunosuke Rekka!" Shouted the Hawk Kagejyu, the very first Kagejyu that Ryu killed. All the Kagejyus headed for the island.

"Ryn, Ryu!" Rai shouted, running towards Ryuuji and Ryn. "We got trouble!"

Ryn and Ryuuji looked at the sky and saw the hordes of monsters flying over. "WHAT THE!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"That many!?" Ryn was shocked.

"We have to go now!" Rai shouted and Miku, Kousuke, Lee, and Karen came running over.

Ryuuji and Ryn nodded. Then Ryn quickly attached her glove changers on and inserted her Gem into her changer. Ryuuji took out his changer, but then looked at his Gem and just stood there frozen. "Is there something wrong Ryu?" Ryn asked, pretending Ryuuji was Ryu, since Rai thought Ryuuji was Ryu.

"Um." Ryuuji took Ryn aside. "Actually . . . I have my changers . . . but." Ryuuji showed Ryn the red Koden Gem. "This isn't mine."

"Eh!?" Ryn shouted. "What are you going to do then?"

"You guys all just go on." Ryuuji said to the group. "I'll catch up later!"

"Ok then." Rai said. "Let's go!" Everyone else ran, with Ryn looking at Ryuuji one more time.

"Where is Ryu anyway?" Ryn asked.

"Don't worry, he'll come later." Ryuuji said to Ryn. Ryn nodded and ran with the group. Ryuuji then looked at his gem and changer. "HOW THE HECK DID I SWITCH THE GEMS BUT NOT THE CHANGERS!? I don't even have the right Gem!"

Rai and the other Kodenrangers ran to the scene and as they ran they transformed in their elements.

The Kagejyus started to wreak havoc while civilians ran on the beach. Hawk, Wolf, Bat, Salamander, Bull, Shark, and many others. They were being led by a black armored monster which resembled a Black Samurai. "Find Ryunosuke Rekka and kill him!" The Samurai monster shouted. Then lightning zapped the Kagejyus.

"Gentle Technique, KODENGREEN!" Rai ran out and chopped some Kagejyus with his ax.

"Unshakable Body, KODENBLUE!" Lee ran out and fired his Tenma Bell Cannon at monsters.

"Amazing Sense, KODENYELLOW!" Karen threw her Chakrams at the monsters.

"Shining Will, KODENSILVER!" Miku slashed Kagejyus with her fans.

"Burning Ability, KODENGOLD!" Kousuke stabbed a row of Kagejyus with his spear.

"Passionate Heart, KODENPINK!" Ryn fired her energy bolts at Kagejyus.

"Elemental Sentai!" Rai announced.

"Kodenrangers!" Ryn shouted and they all attacked the Kagejyus.

"So you've come." The Hawk Kagejyu roared. "But where is Kodenred!"

"You'll have to deal with us first!" Ryn declared. Ryn fired at the Hawk Kagejyu. The Hawk Kagejyu dodged and swopped at Ryn. Ryn rolled away and watched as the last civilian left the beach. "Thank goodness." Ryn sighed. Then she fired again at the Hawk Kagejyu.

- -

Ryu was sitting down after training with the Katana with Jiro's guidance. _"You're good kid." _Jiro mentioned.

"Thanks, Jiro." Ryu said. "For everything."

_"Now go kid, show me the fruits of your training!"_

"What?"

_"Your friends are in trouble."_ Jiro said. _"You must go now."_

"Ok then." Ryu said. He started to run.

_"Oh and Ryu."_

"What?"

_"Tell your dad, greetings from the greatest Hero who ever lived. Oh and make sure you act like you don't know anything."_

Ryu smiled. "Ok." Ryu ran towards the battle.

- -

Ryuuji ran out and started to beat down any stray Kagejyus. Ryuuji protected any running civilians. "You want to fight, OK!" Ryuuji tried to draw his Katana, but then realized that his Katana was gone because he was wearing Ryu's clothes. "Oh forgot. FISTS THEN!" Ryuuji punched at the monsters. Then the Hawk Kagejyu flew at Ryuuji.

"TRANSFORM KODENRED!" The Kagejyu squawked.

"SHIT!" Ryuuji rolled away. "What do you have against Kodenred!?" Ryuuji kicked at the Kagejyu.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" The Hawk Kagejyu was bent on revenge. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!"

"GEEZ!" Ryuuji growled.

The Kodenrangers were having no trouble with the Kagejyus, but the Black Samurai was something else. The Black Samurai slashed each Ranger away, then slammed Ryn on the back with the butt of the sword. "Bring Kodenred over here!" The Black Samurai shouted.

"NO!" Ryn shouted, then drew her Kodenstaff rode mode. "What do you want with him!?"

"It is because he is the reason for the continuing hope in this world! I will destroy all hope and replace it with Despair!"

"Like hell I'll let you replace Hope with Despair!" Ryn shouted then thrust her Rod into the Samurai.

"When's Ryu coming!?" Lee shouted.

"Just wait!" Ryn shouted back. "He'll come eventually!"

"Well he better hurry up!" Rai shouted.

"There's so many Kagejyus!" Karen screamed.

"Ani, do you think you'll be able to handle a good number of these guys?" Miku asked her big brother.

"I don't think so." Kousuke replied. "There's just too many of them." Kousuke fired a bolt from the spearhead of his Eagle Spear.

"Damn." Miku grunted. "RISING JUDGEMENT!" Miku swung her war fans and rays of light shot out from her fans, attacking the Kagejyus.

Ryn continue to slam at the Samurai with her Kodenstaff, then slashed the Samurai with her Bladed Bow. "You're good girlie." The Samurai said, chuckling. "But not good enough!" Ryn only made a scratch on the Samurai. The Samurai slashed at Ryn. Ryn jumped back.

"Just who are you!" Ryn demanded to know.

"I'm the Kagejyu born to destroy all last remaining hope, the Abyss Swordsman, you won't be able to win!" The Samurai Kagejyu announced.

"Good will always win in the end!" Ryn shouted.

"So what, I'll kill you before that end comes!" The Samurai Kagejyu slashed downward. Ryn parried with her bow, but then the Samurai Kagejyu pulled back and slashed Ryn on the gut. The Samurai Kagejyu stomped on the fallen Ryn.

Ryn screamed in pain. "RYN!" Rai shouted. He rushed towards his crush but then some Kagejyus pinned him down.

"Where's Kodenred now?" The Samurai said to Ryn. "If he doesn't come right away, then I'll kill you now!"

"I won't die." Ryn said. "I promised him that I would get stronger so he won't have to worry about protecting me, so I'll defeat you!"

"I like your style girlie, but you'll have to . . . DIE!"

"WAH!" Ryuuji flew out and accidentally hit the Samurai's armor with his head. "ITAI!"

The Samurai mistook Ryuuji for Ryu. "So . . . you've come Kodenred." The Samurai said. "Prepare to die!"

"SHIT!" Ryuuji shouted as the Samurai was right in front of him and the Hawk Kagejyu was behind. "How do I escape this! I've been sandwiched in!"

"HONOO WANGETSU ZAN!" Ryu's voice came and a sonic boom slashed the Samurai and Hawk Kagejyu. Ryu, wearing a black robe on top of Ryuuji's battle robe, came out. "Boku, SANJOU!"

"RYUUJI!" Lee shouted.

"It's Ryuuji!" Rai replied. "Where've you been all day!?"

"Actually Ryuuji's been with Ryn the whole day." Ryuuji said to Rai. "Ryuuji's me."

"WHAT!?" Rai and Lee shouted. This sudden news also shocked Karen and Miku.

"That's Ryu up there with my clothes and Katana." Ryuuji replied.

"WHAT!" Rai and Lee shouted. Ryn was the only one not out of the loop.

"Ryu!" Ryn cried out for Ryu.

"You . . . You're the one who is Kodenred!" The Hawk Kagejyu flew at Ryu. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"And I thought I finished you off!" Ryu shouted. Ryu jumped and kicked the Kagejyu away. Then multiple Kagejyus surrounded him. "So this is what is in stored for me?" Ryu mentioned. "Well then, IKUZE!" Ryu quickly put on his Kodenchangers. "Let me show you, the training I've been through this whole day!" Ryu showed off the Hinote Katana. Ryu then reached into his pocket and took out the Fire Gem without realizing that it was the Fire Gem.

"OI!" Ryuuji shouted. "That's my gem!" But Ryu didn't listen and continue to try transforming anyway.

"RELEASE!" Ryu inserted the Fire Gem into his Kodenchanger. "Legend of the Beast! Koden Henshin!" Ryu initiated his regular henshin. The only difference was that Dairyuoh's shape flew out and wrapped itself around Ryu instead of Ryuoh coming out. Large amounts of Flames engulfed Ryu then transformed Ryu. Ryu transformed but the suit was different. It was Kodenfire's suit without the 'hair' on the back and with ten flaming wings on the back instead. Ryu also had both Sidearms, the Kodenstaffs and Kodenbuster.

"HUH!?" Everyone in the area shouted.

"IS THAT REALLY RYU-SAN!?" Karen asked.

"It should be." Ryuuji replied. "Because that sure in hell is not me!"

Ryu looked at his suit, then felt his shoulders and felt shoulder pads. "Whoa, this is new." Ryu looked at the gem and noticed that it was the fire gem. "Ah, no wonder everything is so different."

_Wait a minute. _Ryuuji thought. _That Koden Gem was grandpa's gem. How is Ryu able to use it?_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The Hawk Kagejyu screamed. "You're not Kodenred!"

Ryu chuckled. "Oh, but I am!" Ryu then did Roll Call. "The Blazing Courage flows within the heart, the blade that will pierce through all darkness, Fiery Soul! Fire Kodenred!" Ryu's wings blazed out.

_Could . . . Ryu be related to me?_ Ryuuji thought.

"Fire or not, Destroy him!" The Samurai Kagejyu shouted.

"I'll kill you Kodenred, I'll make sure I DO!" The Hawk Kagejyu was the first to fly at Ryu. "YOU MUST DIE! I WILL SEE TO IT!"

"Then Koe!" Ryu shouted. "Everyone, leave this to me!" Ryu held the Hinote Katana, which was transformed in its Kodenfire state, and ran at the Kagejyus. "I'll destroy all of you, and make you regret ever hurting my friends!"

Ryn watched as Ryu bravely took on the Kagejyu army by himself. "Will he be ok?" She asked as the Black Samurai Kagejyu jumped over her head and headed for Ryu.

"Don't worry." Ryuuji said. "He'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"Well he did train for this moment for the whole day." Ryuuji said. "Have some faith in him."

Ryn smiled under her helmet. "I'll take your word for it."

"Fire Kodenred will not lose!" Ryu shouted courageously. "I will protect everyone!" Ryu slashed a Shark Kagejyu. Ryu kicked off that Kagejyu and flew in the air. "Never again will I ever falter again!" Ryu's wings blazed, then Ryu took down any flying Kagejyu. Ryu extended his sword and started slashing the Kagejyus on the ground. The bat Kagejyu tried to hit Ryu with claw, but Ryu elbowed the Bat Kagejyu.

The Wolf Kagejyu lunged at Ryu in the air, then Ryn fired a bolt from her blade bow, piercing the Wolf Kagejyu's body. The Wolf Kagejyu exploded after Ryu slashed the Wolf Kagejyu in half after the bolt pierced.

The Mandrake Kagejyu tried to wrap a vine around the flying Fire Kodenred, but Rai quickly threw his Shishi Axe. "SHISHI THUNDER TOMAHAWK!" The Axe was electrified and chopped the Mandrake Kagejyu in half. Ryu finished off the remains to make sure the Mandrake Kagejyu was finished once and for all.

A gold Wasp Kagejyu tried to sting Ryu, but Lee fired from the Tenma Bell Cannon, freezing the Golden Wasp Kagejyu in midair. Ryu then stabbed the Wasp Kagejyu, then threw the Kagejyu at oncoming sea Kagejyus.

The Tortoise Kagejyu retracted into his shell and spun around in the air, ready to slam Ryu down from behind. Karen prepared her Kirin Rin Kens. "KIRIN DISKS!" Her Chakrams seemingly multiplied and destroyed the shell of the Tortoise Kagejyu. Ryu slashed the innards of the now shell-less Tortoise Kagejyu.

The Rhino Kagejyu jumped high from the ground and tried to ram Ryu down. Ryu reacted quickly and blazed his wings out. Unfortunately this wasn't enough to keep the Rhino Kagejyu away. Ryu flew back and his blazing wings burned any Kagejyu behind him. Miku snapped her fingers, and beams of light struck down from the sky. The beams aimed for the Rhino Kagejyu. Ryu flew around, avoiding any beams of light that struck down. After Ryu saw the struck Rhino Kagejyu, Ryu held the Hinote Katana with both hands. "ORYAH!" Ryu flew down and sliced the Rhino Kagejyu in two.

An Eagle Kagejyu swiped at Ryu from behind. Ryu however was able to boost a little forward so he could dodge the Eagle Kagejyu's strike. "Oh come on, not another bird!" Ryu whined. Ryu slashed at the Eagle Kagejyu. The Eagle Kagejyu parried with its scimitar.

Kousuke threw his Eagle Spear at the Eagle Kagejyu. The Spear stabbed right through the Eagle Kagejyu's chest. The Eagle Kagejyu squawked and fell from the sky. Ryu then flew down, "ELEMENTAL OUGI!" Ryu announced. "FIRE BLADE!" The Blade of the Hinote Katana flamed out. "HAH!" The blade appeared to extend in a wide range. Ryu sliced the Eagle Kagejyu in half and the elongated blade of the Hinote Katana slashed through a ton of the Kagejyus around.

Ryuuji watched in surprise as Kodenred dominated the battlefield along with the other Kodenrangers. Quite frankly, Ryuuji was surprised that Ryu was able to use the Hinote Katana so well. "I didn't know Ryu had the skills to use that sword after a few hours of training." Ryuuji was quite surprised. "He's something else."

Ryu landed and his wings then released a burst of flames that burned through some Kagejyus behind him. He looked at the other Kodenrangers. "I said to leave this to me." Ryu said with a complaining tone and pointing at the army of Kodenjyus.

Ryuuji walked over to Ryu. "Ryu, all of them want to help you." Ryuuji said.

"Dad . . ."

"You say something?" For once Ryuuji noticed Ryu say Dad.

"NOTHING!"

"Anyway, no matter how strong you get, these six will always want to help you." Ryuuji said. "You're Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, you're a team. No matter what they'll always want to work with you."

"For the record I really don't want to help Ryu." Kousuke said. Miku jabbed Kousuke.

"I know that, but I don't care about that anymore." Ryu said pointing at the army of Kodenjyu.

Ryuuji fell. "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Ryuuji screamed. "What are you talking about then!?"

"I just want to use my dad's powers on a bunch of monsters that's all." Ryu said.

Everyone heard 'dad' that time. "Whose your dad?" Ryuuji asked.

"NOTHING!"

"You're hiding something from me aren't you?" Ryuuji ran up to Ryu. "Whatever could you be not telling me."

"NOTHING!" Ryu flew back. "Anyway, I just wanted to use these powers to fight the army." Ryu said "Since I don't think anyone should worry about small fry like that."

Ryuuji sweat dropped. "When did you become so arrogant?"

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL FRY!" Shouted the Kraken Kagejyu. The Kraken Kagejyu launched a tentacle at Ryu, but Ryu sliced the tentacle in half, then Ryu extended the Hinote Katana in flames and sliced the Kraken Kagejyu in half.

"Quite frankly, I've come to understand that I shouldn't berate myself because I feel weak." Ryu said slicing a bull Kagejyu. "Just because I feel weak, I can't just think lowly of myself, I have to think high and continue on with life."

"Does that mean you don't care if Ryn is stronger than you anymore?" Ryuuji asked. Everyone wondered what that meant. When was Ryn stronger than Ryu?

"Well not really." Ryu replied. "I don't want to have to rely on my friends to protect me, so I'll have to get stronger so they won't have to protect me as much and so I could actually protect them. I'm still going to train hard."

Ryuuji scratched his head. "You know, I feel as if you're actually just over-exaggerating this a bit." Ryuuji remarked. "But whatever floats your boat."

"Thank you daddy!" Ryu exclaimed loudly, surprising everyone.

"WHO YOU CALLING DADDY!" Ryuuji screamed. "It was only for that one day!"

"SORRY DADDY!" Ryu screamed back.

Rai and Ryn looked at each other. "Doesn't it seem strange how Ryu seems to willingly call Ryuuji 'daddy'?" Rai asked.

"Kind of does." Ryn said. "I wonder if there's something going on."

Then the Hawk Kagejyu swooped at Ryu. "KODENRED!" The Hawk Kagejyu shrieked. "DIE!"

Ryu then parried the Hawk Kagejyu's feather sword. Ryu then flew in the air and drew the Kodenbuster. Ryu kept firing at the Hawk Kagejyu. The Hawk Kagejyu elegantly dodged and shot exploding feathers at Ryu. Ryu gracefully flew and swirl around the exploding feathers and kept firing at the Hawk Kagejyu. Then Ryu sheathed the Kodenbuster into the holster again and slashed at the Hawk Kagejyu. The Hawk Kagejyu parried and the two were in a deadlock.

Everyone looked up to see the fight. "Is this Gundam?" Lee asked Rai as the way Ryu and the Hawk Kagejyu were fighting somewhat resembled what those Mecha do. Rai shook his head.

Ryu kicked the Kagejyu away and drew the Kodenstaffs and formed them into Rod mode. Ryu flew at the Kagejyu and bashed the Kagejyu towards the ground. Ryu then sheathed the Kodenstaffs and brought out his Twin Dragon Jians. Ryu threw the Jians into the air and the swords then flew around, attacking the Hawk Kagejyu on and on. Ryu then flew down and sliced the Hawk Kagejyu with the Hinote Katana. The Hawk Kagejyu screamed. "Elemental Ougi!" Ryu announced. Ryu then started rapidly spinning and slashing the Hawk Kagejyu. The Twin Dragon Jians flew to Ryu's free hand and Ryu held the Jians between his fingers. Ryu kept slashing the Hawk Kagejyu with all three swords. Ryu finished with a powerful slash. "Rising Dragon Strike! Hinote Clan Style!" Ryu flew down after the Hawk Kagejyu let out one more scream and exploded.

Ryu landed on the sand and looked for any remaining Kagejyu. The only one left was the Samurai Kagejyu. "Not bad." The Samurai Kagejyu complimented Ryu.

"Can't say the same for you." Ryu said.

"What was that!"

"Like I said . . . small fry." Ryu crossed his arms. "This whole time you just stood there as I slaughtered your army." Ryu got into battle stance. "It was nice to fight my first enemy again, but really, if you're going to stick around, at least fight."

"Quite frankly, I wanted to see how strong you really are." The Samurai Kagejyu held his sword at ready. "I just wanted to see if you're strong enough to be killed by my sword, and I guess you fit the bill."

"Excuses." Ryu said. Then both swordsman dashed at each other. The two swordsman slashed each other. Sparks flew off both fighters. Ryu then staggered.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted. She along with the other Kodenrangers were worried about Ryu after those slashes. It was one slash, but both fighters put their all into those slashes. Was Ryu ok?

"He's ok." Ryuuji said.

"Huh?"

"He'll get through." Ryuuji smirked.

Then the Samurai Kagejyu fell. "WHAT!" The Samurai Kagejyu shouted. "How can I . . . fall!?" The Samurai Kagejyu was starting to turn to ash.

Ryu turned and it turned out, that Ryu held a new sword in hand. This sword had an elegant red handle with golden edges. The blade was long and sharp. Despite it's size, it was quite powerful. This sword is the fusion of the Hinote Katana with the Twin Dragon Jians. "Elemental Ougi, Blade Fusion." Ryu said. "You're finished."

The Samurai Kagejyu kept spilling ash, then he laughed. "Interesting, very interesting!" The Samurai Kagejyu shouted maniacally. "NOW COME AT ME!" The Samurai Kagejyu grew. "Do you have the power to win!" The Samurai Kagejyu was now unscathed.

"All right then, everyone, let's go!" Ryu shouted.

"OH!" The Kodenrangers nodded.

Everyone summoned their beasts.

"KODEN SHORAI!"

"Shishi Rai Jyu!"

"Tenma Rai Jyu!"

"Kirin Rai Jyu!"

"Hawk Rai Jyu!"

"Eagle Rai Jyu!"

"Tiger Rai Jyu!" Rai and Kousuke shouted.

"Houou Rai Jyu!"

"Dai Ryu Rai Jyu!" Ryu announced. Kodenshishi, Tenma, Kirin, Hawk, Eagle, Tiger, Houou, and Dairyuoh were summoned.

Ryuuji threw the red Koden Gem at Ryu. Ryu caught the gem. "Go kick his ass." Ryuuji said.

"All right." Ryu nodded to his would be dad. "RYU RAI JYU!" Ryuoh was summoned. The nine Kodenjyus charged at the Samurai Kagejyu who was standing on shallow water.

Ryu went inside Ryuoh's cockpit. "I wonder if I can control both." Ryu said. Then he pushed the control orb of Ryuoh. At the same time, the control orb of Dairyuoh lit up. "Elemental Henkei! Ryuoh and Dairyuoh!"

Both Ryuoh and Dairyuoh transformed into their battle forms. "Ryuoh, Dairyuoh, Blazing up!" Ryuoh and Dairyuoh used the same movements.

"Whoa, when one moves the other does the same!" Ryn exclaimed.

"But it seems Ryu is having trouble with it." Lee said. It seemed a little awkward the way both mechas moved. It wasn't really smooth. It seemed kind of . . . wobbly the way both moved.

"You think you'll win with that!" The Kagejyu screamed. "You're sadly mistaken!" The Samurai Kagejyu slashed Ryuoh.

Ryuoh held out his hand and grabbed the blade of the Kagejyu. Dairyuoh did the same movements but that only left him open. The Samurai Kagejyu kicked Dairyuoh and Ryuoh was also hit as well despite not getting touched. Both Ryuoh and Dairyuoh went flying.

"OOF!" Ryuoh and Dairyuoh landed on their backs. "Man, controlling two Kodenjyus is hard." Ryu whined. He then held out his fists and prepared to fight again, then he realized that Dairyuoh is better off using its Katana. Ryu then tried to draw the Katana on Dairyuoh's back but it was kind of difficult to grab since Ryu was inside Ryuoh which didn't have anything on the back so there was no indication where the Katana was. "I should've went inside Dairyuoh." Ryu realized.

The Samurai Kagejyu dashed at Ryuoh and Dairyuoh. Then Kodenshishi rammed the Samurai Kagejyu. Then Tenma, then Kirin, then Houou, then Hawk, then Tiger. Eagle took a while before it wrapped its wings around the Kagejyu. "We won't let you attack our leader!" Rai shouted.

"At least not until he figures out how to use two Kodenjyus at the same time!" Miku shouted.

"Ryu-san, do your best!" Karen exclaimed.

Dairyuoh and Ryuoh both spun around as Ryu tried reaching for the Katana on Dairyuoh's back. "Geez, you'd think since both mechas resemble each other, it would be easy to control both." Ryu muttered. Eventually Dairyuoh touched something. "GOTCHA!" Ryu swung his arm, and Dairyuoh only held the Black Shield on its back. "Oh man." Then feathers came from the sky. Dairyuoh held the shield to block for both itself and Ryuoh. Ryuoh did the same motion.

"KODENRED!" Giant Hawk Kagejyu came swooping down. "DIE!"

"I can't believe my first monster has such a big grudge!" Ryu said. Then Dairyuoh bashed the Hawk Kagejyu with the shield. Then Dairyuoh attempted to grab the Katana again. "Come on, come on, REACH!" Dairyuoh felt around for the sword. "Come on, come on, COME ON!" Dairyuoh and Ryuoh kept spinning around.

"This is getting ridiculous." Kousuke muttered. "Miku!"

"Ok!" Miku held her silver gem to her control orb and Kousuke held his gold gem to his control orb. "Elemental Gattai, Bursttohja!" Kodentiger, Kodenhawk, and Kodeneagle instantly combined and grabbed hold of the Hawk Kagejyu so the Hawk Kagejyu wouldn't provide trouble for Ryu.

"Let me go, let me go!" The Hawk Kagejyu shouted. "I will destroy Kodenred, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Over my dead body!" Ryu shouted. Then Dairyuoh finally drew its Katana. "FINALLY!" Ryuoh and Dairyuoh charged at the Hawk Kagejyu. Dairyuoh slashed the Hawk Kagejyu. Then Ryuoh kicked the Hawk Kagejyu and flipped off the Hawk Kagejyu. For once, both Ryuoh and Dairyuoh actually did something different. Ryu was able to control both without both mimicking each other. "Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu announced. "Dai Ryu Slash!" Dairyuoh's sword was ablaze. Dairyuoh then slashed the Hawk Kagejyu once. "Now to finish you off with the very same attack that defeated you the first time! Elemental Hi Ougi, Ryu Ryu Kick!" Ryuoh came down with a blazing leg. Ryuoh flying side kicked the Hawk Kagejyu away. Bursttohja flew away before Ryuoh came down. The Hawk Kagejyu exploded in midair.

"WARGH! How could I lose so easily!" The Hawk Kagejyu screamed before it exploded.

"Now to finish off the last one!" Ryu said. Ryuoh and Dairyuoh stood next to each other.

The Samurai Kagejyu was able to push the four Kodenjyus that blocked him. "No matter, I the Abyss Swordsman will not lose!" Then giant Kageshis appeared from the whirlpool.

"Damn, that's a lot of giant Kageshis." Ryu said.

"Ryu!" Rai shouted to Ryu. "Let me borrow Dairyuoh for a while!"

"Huh?"

"Me, Lee, and Karen are going to combine with Dairyuoh!" Rai explained.

Ryu then realized that there enough Kodenjyus to create _**three**_ super robos. "I SEE!" Ryu punched his palm. "All right then! Elemental Gattai! TohjaDairyuoh!" Ryu held the fire gem in front of his control orb and Rai, Lee, and Karen held their respective gems over their control orb. Kodentenma and Kirin created leg parts for Dairyuoh and Kodenshishi became shoulder pads and a chest for Dairyuoh. Dairyuoh attached the shield back on its back and grabbed the Shishi Saber instead.

"TohjaDairyuoh, Charging Up!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced.

"Ryn, let's go!" Ryu said as Ryuoh ran next to Kodenhouou.

"OH!" Ryn nodded. "Elemental Gattai!" She held her pink gem in front of the control orb.

"Kodenryuoh!" Ryu announced holding his red gem in front of his control orb. Ryuoh jumped into the sky and Kodenhouou flew after Ryuoh. Kodenhouou detached it's helmet and the gauntlet pieces on its wings. The helmet and gauntlet attached to Ryuoh. Then Ryuoh flipped in the sky and grabbed Kodenhouou's detached tail, the Houou Sword. Ryuoh then stepped on Kodenhouou's back.

"Kodenryuoh, riding formation, Blazing Up!" Ryu and Ryn announced.

The Kageshis aimed their javelins at Kodenryuoh. The Kageshis' javelins then fired dark fireballs at the riding super robo. Kodenhouou was able to maneuver around the fireballs like a hoverboard. Kodenryuoh, as Kodenhouou swooped down, slashed the Kageshis that were shooting at them.

"HYAH!" Rai, Lee, and Karen shouted. TohjaDairyuoh sliced through the giant Kageshis with the Dairyuoh Katana and Shishi Saber.

Bursttohja flew through the Kageshis and stabbed and slashed each one down.

The Samurai Kagejyu's sword had a black flame on it. "Kage Ougi, Abyssal Slash!" The Samurai Kagejyu slashed at TohjaDairyuoh and Bursttohja. Kodenryuoh then fell from the sky, holding Kodenhouou like a shield, and blocked the black flamed slash. Kodenryuoh then threw Kodenhouou into the air and Kodenhouou docked onto Kodenryuoh's back, creating wings. "Kodenryuoh, Blazing Up!" After this was announced, it seemed that eight additional blazing wing projections appeared on the back of Kodenryuoh, creating ten wings. The three Super Robos stood together.

"I shall not lose!" The Samurai Kagejyu shouted and more and more Kageshis charged at the three Super Robos.

"Everyone, finish them." Ryu said.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced. "Dai Giga Elemental Break!"

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Miku and Kousuke announced. "Shining Judgement Crosser!" The Hawk Tail Fan attachment on Bursttohja's arm created a bow shape and the Eagle Tail Spear became an arrow.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryn announced. "Kaze."

"Kasai." Ryu said.

"SLASH!" Both announced. Kodenryuoh flew into the air. TohjaDairyuoh's two swords were charged with the elements of Lighting, Water, and Nature.

The Eagle Tail Spear was shining, then Bursttohja released the spear. The arrow crashed against the Samurai Kagejyu's sword as the Samurai Kagejyu tried to block the spear. "This will never hit!" The Samurai Kagejyu flung his sword, smashing the arrow away, but then the arrow hover in midair, and out from the spearhead came out shining rays of light which shot down the Kageshis and hit the Samurai Kagejyu.

TohjaDairyuoh slammed an Earth Slash with the Dairyuoh Katana against the Samurai Kagejyu's sword. The Samurai Kagejyu tried to parry, but then the Samurai Kagejyu's sword broke against TohjaDairyuoh's Katana. TohjaDairyuoh then slashed an Aqua Slash from the Shishi Saber, slashing the Samurai Kagejyu's body. Then TohjaDairyuoh slashed with both sword charged with lighting. TohjaDairyuoh turned around and the lighting spread from the Samurai Kagejyu, zapping some standing giant Kageshis.

Kodenryuoh held the Houou Sword with both hands. "HAH!" Ryu and Ryn roared. Kodenryuoh slashed down with a flaming slash going diagonal. Kodenryuoh landed. The Samurai Kagejyu screamed as the flames really hurt. The flames spread to hit some remaining Kageshis. Then Kodenryuoh slashed the other diagonal way, cutting with a huge blade of wind. The Kageshis that were left were all destroyed. Then one final flame and wind slash from above.

"This is the end!" Ryn shouted.

"FINAL STRIKE!" Ryu shouted. Kodenryuoh slashed downwards, slicing through the middle of the X shape created by the earlier two slashes.

The Samurai Kagejyu screamed. "I . . . I shouldn't have lost!" The Samurai Kagejyu exploded.

Then Kodenryuoh turned its head to the whirlpool. "Everyone, close that whirlpool!" Ryu commanded. Kodenryuoh and Bursttohja flew at the whirlpool while TohjaDairyuoh ran, using Kodentenma's water walking abilities, on the water toward the whirlpool. Bursttohja stabbed the whirlpool with the Eagle Tail Spear. TohjaDairyuoh stabbed the whirlpool with the Shishi Saber. Kodenryuoh came down and stabbed the Houou Sword into the whirlpool.

"TRIPLE ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" All seven Kodenrangers shouted. "ELEMENTAL RELEASE!" The three super robos released the elemental powers of their pilots into the whirlpool. Then the three Super Robos jumped away. The whirlpool calmed down right before a shadowy figure emerged from the pool. The whirlpool closed before any more shadows could get out.

Kodenryuoh and Bursttohja hovered above the water while TohjaDairyuoh stood to the left of Kodenryuoh, the opposite of where Bursttohja stood. "Kodenryuoh, Bursttohja, TohjaDairyuoh, Legendary, WIN!" All seven Kodenrangers announced.

- -

"YATA! That was so cool!" Lee exclaimed. "But one thing bothers me, did that mean that you spent the whole day with Ryuuji!?" Lee asked Ryn.

"Yeah, why." Ryn replied.

"Dudette . . . I sure hope you meet your child one of these days." Lee said. Then Rai and Ryn punched Lee.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Ryn and Rai shouted.

"I'm not going to bear Ryuuji's baby!" Ryn shouted.

"You're not." Lee said rubbing his cheek. Then both Miku and Karen kicked Lee.

"Man you're annoying." Miku muttered. Karen nodded.

"Huh? I thought Ryn moved on to Ryuuji and in turn it led to the events of Ryn bearing Ryuuji's baby." Lee said.

_Boy I hope that's not true._ Ryu said. _I don't want to not exist anymore._

"YOU IDIOT!" Ryn screamed and roundhouse kicked Lee. "I thought I was spending time with Ryu, that's all!"

"Wow, so you got to spend some time with Ryn as me." Ryu said.

"Yeah . . . hey." Ryuuji said to Ryu. Ryu turned to Ryuuji. "Ryn said something about saying something to you when we saw the seals. Do you remember?"

"Yeah I do." Ryu said.

"What was it?"

"Well you see," Ryu explained and Ryn heard Ryu explain, "during that moment when I went to the zoo with her and her parents, we saw a family of seals. Ryn thought it was so cute how the family looked. Then I said that she would make a great wife one day . . . then she promised me that she would be my wife one day." Ryu said, a little too nonchalantly.

"OH YOU REMEMBER!" Ryn squealed happily and hugged Ryu. "I'm so glad you did! For a second when I thought Ryuuji was you, I really thought that you forgot my promise."

Ryu nodded. "Hey wait a minute . . . seeing seals, Ryn asking you if you remembered something that she said to me, Lee thinking that she would bear your baby . . . it sounded like you went on a date with Ryn!" Ryu shouted at Ryuuji.

"HUH!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"Well it was supposed to be a date with you." Ryn said.

"OH COME ON DAD!" Ryu shouted. "How could you do this to me!?" Ryu chased Ryuuji since Ryuuji went on a date with Ryn, Ryu's best friend, Ryuuji's son's best friend.

"WAIT A MINUTE! She asked me out!" Ryuuji ran and shouted.

"LIKE HELL THAT'S TRUE!" Ryu said chasing his dad.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" Ryuuji screamed and ran away.

Ryn sweat dropped. "They're still as lively as ever." Ryn said. Ryn then blushed and smile. "At least Ryu still remembered my promise."

Miku growled. "Oh my god, I can't believe she of all people promised Ryu-kun that!" Miku said. "Come on, I'll fight you for Ryu!" Miku shouted at Ryn.

"Well bring it on!" Ryn and Miku got into a cat fight.

"Come on you two, please stop." Karen tried to stop the fighting, but she eventually got pulled into the fight.

"Please let all three rip their tops off!" Lee crossed his fingers.

Rai looked at the camera. "Whoa . . . Deja Vu." Rai said.

"I'LL BEAT YOU DAD!" Ryu shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL CALLING ME DAD!?" Ryuuji screamed.

Jiro came flying by and he chuckled. _"Those two really get along well don't they?"_

- -

Koden Cosplay

Ryu wore a dark blue suit and held a black decorated gun with the roman numeral of thirteen on the gun. Ryu aimed the gun at the camera. "Train Heartnet, the Black Cat!" Ryu announced.

Rai came out wearing a white suit. He had something that looked like a suitcase. "Sven Vollfied." Rai said.

Karen came out wearing a black dress and her hair dyed blonde. "Eve." Karen bowed.

Ryn came out wearing a coat, a tight top, and a miniskirt. She also held a whip. "Rinslet Walker." Ryn said.

Miku came out wearing a school girl uniform. "Kyoko Kirisaki." Miku said.

Kousuke looked around. "What the hell." He said. He looked at his weapon, a blade-less sword. "Why do I have to be this creep?"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Ryuuji said and he jumped out and kicked Kousuke away. Ryuuji wore the same thing that Kousuke wore. Ryuuji looked at his script. "Apparently this is supposed to be a cosplay of some guy named Creed Diskenth." Ryuuji said. Ryuuji held a weird sword with a face.

"Well then, looks like we're all together in a proper Koden Cosplay!" Ryu announced.

"Now let's see, we haven't gotten a question at all, but nonetheless, let's give an explanation on today's new feature!" Ryuuji shouted.

"As you can see, today both Ryuoh and Dairyuoh were summoned by one person." Rai pointed out.

"Yep, yep." Lee nodded.

"What are you doing in here, you're not cosplaying anybody." Ryu said.

"Oh come on, can't I cosplay someone?" Lee whined.

"If you can figure out who to cosplay." Ryu said.

"The Black Cat!" Lee instantly changed into a black overcoat.

"I'M THE BLACK CAT!" Ryu shouted. Ryu kicked Lee away. "Now where were we?"

"As you can see, since Ryu summoned both Ryuoh and Dairyuoh, he has control over both." Ryn explained.

"Even though he's only in one cockpit." Miku said.

"How is it controlling two mechas?" Karen asked Ryu.

"Kind of weird." Ryu replied. "I move one, and the other moves. It's kind of hard to get used to."

"Like monkey says, monkey do." Lee said coming in wearing a monkey suit and a black cape.

"I can't believe you decide to cosplay that monkey guy." Rai muttered.

"But how were you able to control one to do one thing and the other to do something else?" Ryuuji asked.

"Well once you figure out how to control one without interfering with the other's movement, it becomes easier. You just have to put your heart into it." Ryu said. "Yeah, but this is probably a one time thing since Dairyuoh belongs to Ryuuji." Who knows, maybe Ryu will one day inherit Dairyuoh. "Oh yeah and one more thing Dad."

"You talking to me?" Ryuuji asked.

"The greatest hero who ever lived gives his greetings to you." Ryu said.

Ryuuji shirked when he realized what Ryu said, but then . . . "WHO YOU CALLING DAD!" Ryuuji shouted then both he and Ryu started fighting.

"RAILGUN!" Ryu shouted. "I'll deliver bad luck!"

Jiro, as a ball of light, came in inside a little black kitty suit. _"Those two sure have a strange relationship for a father and son."_

- -

Fighter's answers and Island Life at the same time!

"Now the Koden Fighters have come to answer one important question!" Ryuuji said. "What happened to Takumi?"

"Seriously, what did happen to him?" Shinji asked.

"I seriously don't know." Ryuuji said.

"He's probably out there _actually_ protecting the city like I told you guys to do." Ojii-chan growled.

"There's your answer." Takeshi pointed at a figure that just washed up on shore. It was Takumi.

"Well then . . . I stand corrected." Ojii-chan then ran around. "AH! The world is coming to an end, the world is coming to an end!"

Karen noticed the washed up Takumi. "Takumi-sensei!" She shouted. She ran to Takumi. "I can't believe that you washed up on shore!"

"Oh Karen." Takumi said, a little groggily. "I've been floating on water for a long time . . ." Then Takumi accidentally grabbed Karen's bikini top and swiped it off.

There was a long moment of silence as Karen's small boobs were exposed, then she screamed. "KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every man's eyes widened in surprise. Then Ryu ran through and punched all the men, including Ryuuji, Shinji, Takeshi, and Ojii-chan. Ryu ran to Takumi and stomped Takumi. "ECCHI!" Ryu threw a red towel on Karen and led her away.

Ryuuji walked up to Takumi and whispered, "Pedophile."

"AH MAN!" Takumi shouted. "It was an accident, and you left me to die!"

"Actually I knew you would wash up on shore." Ryuuji said. "I just didn't know you would create such a scene when you did."

"OH MAN!" Then Takumi was ran over by a golf cart on the beach. "WHAT THE HELL! EVEN HERE!" Even on the island, Takumi still gets run over.

"Well that answers that question, see you all next time if there are still any questions." Shinji said waving good bye.

- -

Koden Life (Happens after chapter 22 Koden Life and before Summer Arc)

Ryuuji and Ryu were looking in the bookstore, then Ryuuji came up to a weird section. "What's this section?" Ryuuji asked.

"I don't know, Ojii-chan never let me go in there." Ryu replied. The two entered, then found out that the section was full of eighteen plus rated books. "OH MY GOD!"

Ryuuji picked up a book with a cover that appeared to depict a naked Ryn covering her breasts. Ryuuji showed that book to Ryu. "Doesn't this look like an anime version of Ryn?"

"OH MY GOD!" Ryu screamed. There were books with a naked Karen, a naked Miku, a naked Mai-sensei, a naked Reika, and even a naked Maya. Ryu then swiped all those books and those books from any men in the store with said books and bought them all using Ojii-chan's credit card that Ryuuji stole. Ryu then ran away from the store with said books, ready to burn them all.

Ryuuji got a glimpse of a page before Ryuuji took the books away. "Damn, someone really did hear me when I said Ryu's life would make a great Dating Sim. Even the main protagonist of the story that seduces the girls looks like Ryu." Ryuuji shrugged. Then he drew the Katana. "Might as well find the cause of all this."

- -

And Ojii-chan got a bill with a weird item on it. "TEN THOUSAND ECCHI ECCHI SUPERS!" Ojii-chan screamed.

Maya noticed the bill. "ECCHI!" Maya slapped Ojii-chan. "How could you buy such books!?"

"Wait, I never bought so much! I only buy one once a week!"

"ECCHI!"

"Oh come on." Ojii-chan whined.

- -

**Preview . . .**

(The Next Decade by Gackt for Kamen Rider Decade movie plays)

The world is in trouble, the fate of the world must now lie in the hands of the great heroes of each generation. "SEMPAI!" Ryuuji cries out and hugs a revived Jiro Kyosei.

When the battle between good and evil escalate to a point of devastation, a new enemy appears! (A golden Wyvern emerges from the ground) "This world . . . I will destroy it! You humans don't deserve to live any longer!"

"You think a Koden Fighter will be able to manage to beat me?" A random general says.

"Maybe not, but how about a Kamen Rider! HENSHIN! Kamen Rider Blaze Suizan!"

And the Kodenrangers will now have to face against one with the power of which we call Kami. "Ikuze!" Ryu shouts.

"Kodenred, Kodengreen, Kodenblue, Kodenyellow, Kodenpink, Kodensilver, Kodengold, Kurochi, Baraotome, Daikuma, Kodenfire, Kodenknight, Kodengeneral, Kodenmusha, Kodensage."

"Kodenhero!" Shouts a mysterious green warrior wielding a giant golden double sided sword.

Kodenfire, Kodenred, and Kurochi run at a mysterious enemy. "WE WILL WIN!" Kodenfire and Kurochi shout.

"FOR HUMANITY!" Ryu screams.

"I will not lose!" Jiro shouts fighting hordes of monsters.

Gekijoban! Kodenranger: Unity of Darkness and Light!

- -

This ends the anniversary chapter. Hope you guys review and have a happy Fourth of July to those that apply and to those that actually read this on the Fourth of July.

(This is a rewrite, please tell me what you think of this rewrite)


	25. RETURN OF BAKA! Er, Baku

I do not own Super Sentai or anything else that this fic references. I do however own all the characters in this fic.

I've rewrote chapter 2 and 24 by adding some stuff and fixing some errors just in case anyone is interested. Please read them again, especially 24 since you might not understand this chapter if you don't read 24 again before the rewrite. I'm thinking of doing the same thing for 17 so watch for it.

We're in the middle of the Summer Arc.

Oh and here's a treat, my real name is going to be hidden in this very chapter. See if you can find it.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 25: RETURN OF BAKA! Er, Baku

Rain was falling in the city and suburbs. The rain fell down, dripping down the rooftops, splattering on the ground creating puddles. It was cool at this time despite it being summer in Japan. Kai sat on the ground. He leaned his back on the wall of his old home. The raindrops kept slashing on him. He kept staring at his hand, looking at the imaginary blood that was on his hand, the blood that he keeps seeing, the blood that he shed. Kai sat there, frozen.

Kyoko came out of the house holding an umbrella. "Kai-sama, you should come back in." Kyoko said. "You've been sitting there for three day. You'll catch a cold out here."

Kai simply looked at Kyoko with sad eyes. Kai looked down again, but then Kyoko helped Kai up.

"Come on, you haven't eaten anything in a while. Dinner's ready." Kyoko said. "Daisan's waiting."

Kai felt bad, but he had to move on. But what will happen . . . to Jun?

- -

"COME ON RYU!" Ryuuji shouted and kept slamming on Ryu's bed. "Wake up!"

Despite the rain in the city, the Island was really shining. It was morning and Ryuuji was trying to get Ryu out of bed.

"Come on Ryu!" Ryuuji shouted. "You finally get a day off and you're taking a nap! COME ON RYU! I want to play!"

Ryu had his back turned to Ryuuji and eyes opened. _Geez, this scene looks really ironic, the dad is whining about wanting to play._ Then Ryu got up. "WARGH!" Ryu shouted, surprising Ryuuji. "Get in bed!"

"What the . . ."

"JUST GET IN BED DAD!" Ryu shouted and got off of his bed. Ryuuji had question marks all over his face but then Ryuuji got into the position Ryu was in earlier. Then Ryu started slamming the bed on and on. "COME ON DADDY!" Ryu said with a childish tone. "Wake up! I want to play today! I want to play today! No more napping, I want to play with Daddy!" For a second it appeared as if Ryu was really a Chibi person.

"WHO YOU CALLING DADDY!?" Ryuuji got up and sharply glared at Ryu. "It was only for that one day!"

"I'm satisfied, let's go." Ryu said.

"Huh?" Ryuuji tilted his head in confusion as Ryu headed out the door. Ryuuji scratched his head. "What was that all about?"

- -

Lee was running around the beach. "I haven't ran to train for a while." Lee said. He was punching the air. "I really feel like I've really slacked off on my training." Lee ran around and some of the people wondered what Lee was doing. Some of the females were attracted to the strong looking Lee. Lee kept running till a blonde sixteen year old boy, wearing a typical Hawaiian shirt and white shorts, blocked one of Lee's punches. "Whoops, sorry," Lee said. Then he noticed the one who blocked was a foreigner. "Oh, probably didn't understand me." Lee tried to remember how to say sorry in English. "I punch you sorry!" Lee said in broken English. The foreign boy jerked his head back in shock. "Whoops, was I wrong." Lee wondered what was wrong. "I punch you good huh?" Again, same. The foreign boy just stared at Lee. "Uh, I don't know how to speak Engrish." Lee said in total broken English.

"Hey that's all right, I don't have any hard feelings." Said the blonde boy in fluent Japanese.

Lee looked like he got slugged by an invisible fist. "YOU CAN SPEAK JAPANESE!?" Lee was surprised.

"Why yes, I've lived in Japan for a few years before I moved to America." The Foreign Boy said.

"OH WOW!" Lee was surprised. "What brings you here then?"

"I'm just here for vacation." The Foreign Boy said. Then he covered his face. "But if only I could meet my beloved Karen, I would be so happy. My how she must look now."

Lee had question marks all over his face. "What's a Karen?" Lee asked. Now all of you may think Lee's an idiot for forgetting KAREN, but truthfully, he has every right to be confused. The Foreign Boy said Karen in fluent English and therefore sounds slightly different from how the Japanese call Karen. Therefore, it sounds quite different from what Lee knows.

"Karen is my beloved sweetheart." The Foreign Boy said. "But alas, a terrible event that happened in our Childhood separated us. But if I ever meet her again," The Foreign Boy had sparkles in his eyes, "we will finally get together."

Lee just stood there and watched the Foreign Boy do so many exaggerated anime movements. "Well then I wish you good luck with that." Lee said. "But that was a cool block."

"You think so, I studied many masters." The Foreign Boy counted on his fingers, "Karate, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Jujitsu, Boxing, Taekwondo, Taichi, you name it, I've nearly learned it all."

"Wow, that's a lot, I don't even think Gorgeous learned that much." Lee said.

"And from my experience in Boxing, I can tell that your punches are really powerful."

"Why thank you. My dad and grandpa are Karate Instructors so they taught me a little bit of Karate. I took some Boxing Lessons and I combined both what I learned from my family and from what I learned in boxing to create powerful punches, though I seem to do boxing a lot more than Karate."

"You still seem really skilled." The Foreign Boy said. "I'm honored to meet such a strong person."

"Oh stop, you're flattering me." Lee said chuckling. "Anyway what's your name?"

"Brandon, Brandon Roberts." The Foreign Boy said.

"Well then I'll see you then Roberts." Lee said.

Brandon fell limp for a sec. "My name is Brandon, Roberts is my family name." Brandon said to Lee.

"But you just said Brandon Roberts." Lee said. (Note: Usually in Japanese the Family name comes first and the Given Name comes second. In this fic you'll notice many people saying their first names first and last names second but I'm only writing that so people don't get confused as to what the first name is. Whenever Ryu is saying his name is Ryunosuke Rekka, he's actually saying Rekka Ryunosuke. Think of it as me translating what they're saying.)

"Oh sorry, in America they say the First name first, sorry for the confusion." Brandon said with a small chuckle.

"Well then I'll be seeing you." Lee said. Brandon was off and Lee started to run and punch the air again. Lee then encountered Karen.

"Who was that?" Karen asked Lee. Karen was watching as Brandon was walking away.

"Oh just some foreign guy who blocked my punch. I really need to work on my English, I think I scared him a little in the beginning." Lee said sweat dropping.

"What did you say?"

"'I punch you sorry'." Lee said. Karen tried to hold back some laughter. "Then I said 'I punch you good huh?"

"You sound more like you're trying to hurt him." Karen said laughing out loud.

Then Lee turned his head and saw Rai and Ryn in the water splashing water at each other happily. "OOH!" Lee widened his eyes in astonishment. _Kaicho really took it to the next level!_

"What's wrong?" Karen asked Lee.

"What are Kaicho and Ryn doing?" Lee asked, chuckling a sheepish laugh.

"Well . . . actually . . ." Karen then explained.

_Ryn was staring at the sea and she sighed. "What is it?" Rai asked._

_"Oh I don't know." Ryn said. "I was just thinking, what it's like to splash around with your boyfriend."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Well, I see it in movies and it just looks romantic when the couple splash at each other in the water." Ryn said. "For once I want to experience it."_

_Rai stared at Ryn in awe, then he grabbed her. "What are you doing?" Ryn asked. Rai carried Ryn into the air, then he threw her into the water. "KYA!" Ryn then quickly got up. She was angry. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"_

_Rai was in the water as well. "Well I know you want to do this with Ryu, right?" Ryn blushed. "But at least for a day, if you want to experience that, why don't you let me pretend to be your boyfriend?"_

"And that's the gist of it." Karen said with a smile that seemed like it was hiding something.

Lee stared at Karen with surprise. "That smile . . ." Lee said. "You seem happy about something."

"Eh?" Karen flinched.

"That's the type of smile that Miku smiles every time something happens that keeps other girls away from Ryu." Lee said. "I wonder . . ."

"It's not like that!" Karen shouted.

"Meh whatever." Lee said. "And I thought Rai and Ryn actually became a couple." Then Lee saw Reika sitting on a towel, holding her knees together. "What's wrong Reika-chan?"

"I . . . I feel a little uneasy." Reika said, with an expression that looked really insecure. She was watching as Rai and Ryn were playing with each other.

"Hate to lose your brother huh?" Lee said.

"EH!" Reika exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, no matter how old you two get you're still his cute little sister." Lee said patting Reika's head. "And besides, if you weren't his cute little sister, then you and him would be a cute couple."

Reika smiled . . . the she dropped her smile. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CUTE COUPLE!?" Reika shouted kicking Lee on the head. "I'm his little sister!"

"Wow, you and Kaicho sure know how to hurt people." Lee said. Then Lee was slapped by Karen.

"Lee, perverted jokes have their limits you know." Karen said.

"Well sorry." Lee said rubbing his cheek.

Miku watch the scene and chuckle maniacally. "If everything goes according to plan, then Ryn will forget all about Ryu-kun." Miku said with a big smile and rubbing her hands together.

"Oh, is this going according to plan?" Lee asked curiously.

"UWAH! When did you get here?" Miku exclaimed.

"I just got here." Lee said. "Now what's this with Ryn forgetting about Ryu?"

"Tsk, nothing!" Miku shouted.

Lee blinked his eyes in surprise. "Wow . . . this is weird." Lee said. Lee watched as Rai and Ryn played with each other.

Then he saw someone emerging from the water, someone with a familiar face. That person walked up to Lee. "Hello . . . Lee-dono."

Lee stared at the person. "Do I know you?"

That person fell down, then back up. "I'M BAKUJYU NO KAGE!" Baku has returned!

"Oh, it's Baka!" Karen said with a smile and pointed at Baku. Baku fell again.

"I'M BAKU!" Baku shouted.

"Oh hey Baka." Reika said to Baku.

"IT'S BAKU!"

"Baku, what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"IT'S BAKA! Oh wait . . . never mind." Baku cleared his throat. Baku pointed at Lee. "I've come for that Ryn girl again!"

Everyone was silent. "EH!?" Miku shouted. She then had sparkles in her eyes and she ran up to behind Lee. "You'll really take Ryn away!"

"AHH!" Reika and Karen covered Miku's mouth. "Be quiet." They hissed.

"Why?" Miku muffled.

"That guy is with Kai and the others." Karen replied.

Miku paused. "Kai?" Miku gasped.

"So where is the beautiful Ryn anyway?" Baku asked.

"Now that I think about it, I feel really irritated that he called Ryn beautiful and didn't give any thought to me." Miku growled.

"Oh but Ryn was the first beautiful girl that I laid my eyes upon, there's no way I can ever give her up." Baku said and took out a telescope.

"Now that I think about it, shouldn't we be fighting about now?" Miku asked.

"That's kind of what happened last time." Karen said. "Baku appeared, and we didn't fight him at all."

"Where's Ryunosuke Rekka, Ryunosuke Rekka." Then Baku found Ryn. "Whoo, found Ryn first! But wait . . . that's not Ryunosuke Rekka!" Baku shouted as he found Ryn playing with Rai. "WHAT!? I thought she belonged to Kodenred, Ryunosuke Rekka!"

Lee patted Baku. "Poor misunderstanding Baku." Lee said. "I feel sorry for you now."

"What?" Baku asked. "Why would you feel sorry? I'm your rival!"

"When did I become your rival?" Lee asked Baku, getting no answer.

Then Ryu and Ryuuji came running by, with Ryu pulling Ryuuji's hands like a child pulling their father to go buy candy. "Come on Daddy, let's go play on the beach!" Ryu happily exclaimed.

"WHO YOU CALLING DADDY!?" Ryuuji shouted. Then Baku seemingly glided to where Ryu was.

"KODENRED!" Baku shouted. Then he pointed at Ryn and Rai. "What the hell is that!?" Baku screamed. "I thought Ryn was _your_ girlfriend!" Baku screamed.

Ryu tried to remember who Baku was. "You're . . ."

"ARGH!" Baku shouted. "Don't you remember me? I thought you were a girl first remember."

"OH YEAH! You're Baka!" Ryu shouted.

"IT'S BAKU!" Baku screamed and his face was met with a punch. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KODENRED!?"

Ryu then kicked Baku again. "Geez, are you trying to reveal my secret?" Ryu asked. Ryu then bashed Baku with an elbow. Ryu continued with a knee kick to the face. Ryu grabbed Baku and threw Baku to the ground. Ryu jumped and stomped Baku on the gut. Baku grunted in pain. Then Ryu kicked Baku into the air. Ryu jumped and executed a flying side kick on Baku.

Ryuuji was sitting down and ate popcorn from a bag where even he didn't know where he got. "This is better than a movie." Ryuuji said.

Ryu punched Baku hard. "Hey wait." Baku said then Ryu kicked Baku on the face. "Wait a minute." Ryu punched Baku on the gut then the face. "I SAID STOP!" Ryu's incoming fist stopped right in front of Baku's face.

"Why?" Ryu asked. "I was told you're an enemy. This is a perfect chance to defeat you."

"BUT I'M NOT GOING TO ATTACK YOU!" Baku shouted. Ryu widened his eyes in surprise and his fist slowly inched away from Baku's face. "I come in peace! I have no intentions of killing any of you!"

"Weird . . ." Ryu said. "You even dress like Raiju." Then Ryu walked away without Baku noticing.

"Anyway I came to talk about Ryn and that Kodengreen guy's relationship . . . ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?" Baku screamed.

"I don't want to associate myself with people like you." Ryu said.

"WHAT! What the hell are you talking about!?" Baku screamed.

Ryu then took out a chart. Ryuuji was drinking coke from a straw and eating a hamburger. On the chart that Ryu took out were various pictures depicting chibi versions of people that Ryu knows. "You see, in my life the people I meet are categorized in many categories." Ryu pointed to the first category with a stick. "First are the friends that I see everyday." In this category lies Ryn, Karen, Miku, Reika, Rai, and Lee.

"WHY ARE THERE HEARTS ON RAI'S NAME!?" Ryuuji spat out his coke and screamed.

"Huh?" Ryu looked at Rai's name. "But there are hearts on Ryn, Karen, and Miku-san, and Shishi-chan's names."

"How come Lee doesn't have any!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"MOVING ON!" Ryu pointed to the next category. "Here are my enemies." On the category are Kai, Kyoko, Daisan, and Takeshi-sensei. "And then there are the people that I really want to spend time with but barely ever get any time to do so." On this category are Maya, a woman named Ryn-nee (immortal Ryn to be precise) and Mai-sensei. Hearts were on their names. "Here are the people that I know but don't really spend time with." Here are Takumi, Shinji, Tak-san which is odd because we all know that Tak-san and Takeshi-sensei are the same people, and Kodenknight which is odd because Ryu categorize Takumi in this category as well and we all know that Kodenknight is Takumi. "And here are my foreign friends from other countries!" On this category are Rick and Mick from **'Happy Halloween'**, boys named David, Ryan, and some Chinese Boys named Andrew and Daniel. "Here are the people I want to kill." Raiju, Pervert 1, Pervert 2, Pervert 3, Pervert ETC, Thug 1, Thug 2, Thug 3, Thug ETC.

"Who the hell are those people?" Ryuuji and Baku asked.

"People I'm going to meet in the future." Ryu replied. _Weird . . . _thought Ryuuji and Baku.

Ryuuji then noticed something. "OH MY GOD! Why do I have my own category!?"

'DADDY!' was the name of the Category that Ryuuji mentioned. "Because you're my daddy." Ryu replied.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" Ryuuji screamed.

"And this is where you're at." Ryu said to Baku. Ryu pointed to one last category. "These are the people that I have no idea what they are in my life."

"HOW DID I GET ON THIS CHART SO FAST!?" Baku shouted. "You only met me once before!"

Ojii-chan, Uncle Strange Man-san, and Baku are on this chart. "Now you see normally I wouldn't associate myself on this chart (Ryuuji: That Baka guy is the only one that you don't.) (Baku: MY NAME IS BAKU!) but since Ojii-chan raised me I feel a some sort of bond with him. Uncle Strange Man-san was like a surrogate father for me so I do talk to him from time to time. But you, I have no idea what the hell you are!" Ryu pointed at Baku. "You are my enemy, yet you're not my enemy, and I want to beat my enemy, yet you're not my enemy, yet you are my enemy. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Ryu scoffed and rolled up his chart. "Never talk to me again!"

"HUH!?" Baku just sat there all confused as to what was going on. "For some reason . . . I kind of felt like I just got dump."

Ryuuji patted Baku's head. "Don't worry, all men face that once in their lifetime."

"Have you?"

"Me? HELL NO! My first girlfriend is still my girlfriend and I get to tap that everyday! Well not now since I'm stuck here but when I go back that's what will happen!" Ryuuji pumped his fist. Then Ryuuji ran off.

Baku blinked his eyes. "These people are all weird."

- -

Kai walked in the rain carrying an umbrella. He wore his civilian clothes. Kai walked to the cemetery. There was a funeral being held for Jun's father. Jun wore a black dress and she was crying her eyes out. Kai stood there as the funeral went on and the coffin went into the hole. A few seniors were talking amongst themselves, talking about Jun's fate. Where was she going to go now that her father was killed?

Kai stood there and tears fell down his cheek. He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to kill that man. Kai looked at the hand that killed Jun's father and Kai again saw imaginary blood on it. He could take it anymore. Kai for a long time promised himself never to kill again, not after what he had done to that family . . . not after he eliminated the parents of Kodengreen.

- -

Rai sneezed. "Is something wrong Rai?" Ryn asked.

"No . . . it's nothing." Rai said rubbing his nose.

"Come on, maybe we should get out of the water." Ryn said. Ryn and Rai got out of the water, then they encountered Ryu who had sparkles in his eyes. "RYU!"

"Wai." Ryu squealed. "Ryn . . . I didn't know you and Shishi-san were dating."

There was a long moment of silence between the three. "Eh . . . EH!?" Rai and Ryn shouted. "We . . . we're not . . ." They kept pointing at each other.

"He's not."

"She's not."

"You don't have to say anymore." Ryu said. Then he placed his hands on Rai's shoulders. "Take good care of her Shishi-san." Ryu gave Rai a thumbs up, then Ryu ran away. "I hope to see children from you two one day! I won't forgive you Shishi-san if you dump her!"

Rai and Ryn just watched as Ryu ran away with their mouths agape. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Rai and Ryn screamed in unison.

Lee, Karen, Miku, and Reika froze in place after they witnessed what Ryu just said to Rai. Lee looked at Karen. "Hey, wasn't that a little weird?" Lee asked.

"I . . . that felt kind of odd coming from Ryu-san's mouth." Karen said.

"Yeah, I expected him to hit Kaicho, not act all happy for the two." Lee said. _At least now I bet Kaicho won't hold back and actually ask Ryn out._

"Well it makes me happy that Ryu-kun's ok with them two being together!" Miku stretched her body as she smiled. "This is going to be great!"

Reika pouted and hid her face behind her knees. "Onii-chan." She sobbed.

"But I wonder why Ryu-san didn't hit Rai-san and call him a pervert." Karen remarked.

"Quite odd, usually Ryu would beat down people like that." Lee said.

"Well you see, Ryu-Ojou is not as violent as you would think she is." Shinji said. "She is great friends with Ryn and therefore wishes Ryn happiness. Rai is the one Ryu-Ojou loves so therefore also wishes Rai his happiness. Therefore, when Ryu-Ojou's best friend and crush get together, it would only be natural for her to bless them."

"Ryu in love with Rai?" Lee, Karen, Miku, and Reika were silent for a bit. Then they all attacked Shinji. "RYU'S A GUY!" They all screamed, hitting Shinji away. Actually Shinji blocked a fist and faked himself getting hit so he could 'fly' away.

Shinji sat on the sand and said when he was out of earshot, "I know that already, but it is true. For some reason Ryu is in love with Rai . . . subconsciously."

Then Ryuuji came out and ram Ryu. "YOU BAKA!" Ryuuji screamed. After Ryuuji's ramming of Ryu, this allowed sight of Baku.

"So it is true . . . Ryn is actually the girlfriend of Kodengreen." Baku held his chin and nodded.

"WAH DADDY!" Ryu started to cry. "Why did you hit me!?"

"WHOSE YOUR DADDY!?" Ryuuji screamed. "Anyways, RYN IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Ryu's ears perked up. "What have you been smoking?" Ryu asked. "She's my best friend, she wouldn't be in love with me."

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO ASKED ME OUT WHEN SHE THOUGHT I WAS YOU!" Ryuuji growled.

"You asked her out hoping to do perverted things to her." Ryu said. "I can't believe you dad."

"STOP TWISTING MY NONEXISTENT WORDS!" Ryuuji growled yet again. Ryuuji sighed a sigh of exasperation. Ryuuji then grabbed Ryu's collar. "Ryn is in love with you, she promised you to be your wife, do you not understand any of that?"

Ryu looked away. "That was a promise when we were kids." Ryu pushed Ryuuji away. For once, Ryu started acting like himself before he found out that Ryuuji was his father and actually did something so he could separate from Ryuuji. "I'm pretty sure she's moved on." Ryu had a serious expression. "As long as she's happy, I'm happy." He turned his head away and walked off.

"I don't get that guy." Ryuuji muttered.

"He's in great denial." Ojii-chan said popping out of nowhere. "I actually think he's denying that he wants to do perverted things to many people."

"WAH OJII-CHAN!?" Ryuuji shrieked like a girl. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan pointed to the sky and the words 'Genta Umemori' formed on the sky. "Now help me sell sushi." Ojii-chan pointed to a sushi cart that read 'Gold Sushi.'

"Um . . . I HAVE A DATE WITH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" Ryuuji ran off away from Ojii-chan.

"LIAR!" Ojii-chan chased Ryuuji while pulling the Sushi Cart along. Ojii-chan made sparks as he ran through the sand somehow.

"Hey look at that Ojii-chan go." Said a pedestrian.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan pointed to that guy and the words 'Genta Umemori' formed on the Sushi Cart.

- -

Kai stood at the entrance of the cemetery and watched as the people started talking about Jun's fate. "What should we do?"

"Should we let her stay with her uncle and aunt?"

"But how do we get in contact with them?"

"That's a great problem. Does she have any relatives in the city?"

"Not that I know of."

"It can't be help." Said the one of the seniors. "I think she will have to go to a foster home."

Kai grunted and his eyes widened. He got a flashback of the times that he spent with his family, and the day that they got slaughtered. He remembered his tears as his family was being killed by a madman. Kai clenched his fists. He knew what it was like to be with a foster parent. The man who took him in, the Kage Lord, lord of the shadows. If Jun got into a similar foster family, then Jun may lose herself forever.

Despite being taken in by the Kage Lord, Kai retained his heart. It was evident through his battles as he always tried to better Ryu. What does this heart hold for his future?

Kai reached into his clothes and pulled out his golden mask. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had this bond with the girl. He felt that he had to apologize for what he did. Kai jumped up into the air and black flames surrounded his clothes and formed into his usual battle outfit. People looked up as they felt a presence in the air. Kai flipped in the air and his umbrella was thrown into the air. Kai landed and grabbed Jun and held her between her arms. Everyone gasped when they saw Kai. "I'm taking this girl." Kai said and caught his umbrella. He then jumped away as Jun struggled in his arms.

The people stood there in shock, frozen . . . or so it seemed. Eventually, everyone around started to chuckle maniacally.

"It's going according to plan." Said a voice that seemingly came from nowhere. Then the earth around the grave of Jun's father opened up. Some of the 'people' bowed as a figure emerged from the ground. That voice . . . that familiar voice . . . it was insane, maniacal, heartless. The figure emerged, Raiju. "Very soon, I will show you the true meaning of despair, OROCHI KAI!" Raiju laughed maniacally. What does Raiju's appearance mean?

- -

Kai was building jumping away." LET ME GO!" Jun shouted and flailed in Kai's arms. "LET ME GO YOU MURDERER!" Jun shouted.

"Stop struggling." Kai said calmly.

"WHY! You killed daddy, I'm not going to let you do the same to me!" The little girl shouted. Then she felt something hit her head. It felt like . . . water. Sure it was raining, but Kai was covering her with an umbrella. Jun looked up and tears were streaming down from under Kai's eyes. Jun gasped.

"I'm . . . sorry." Kai said. Jun stopped struggling and let Kai carry her away.

- -

Lee was doing some push-ups and sit-ups when Baku came up to Lee. "Hey, Lee." Baku said.

"What?" Lee asked as he was coming up for a Sit-up, then Lee went back down.

"Tell Kodengreen I want you and him to have a two on two match with me." Baku gave out the challenge.

Lee actually sat up. "Huh?"

"I've fallen in love with Ryn at first sight when I first saw her in that cheerleader outfit." Baku said with a determined look on his face.

Lee stared at Baku with wide eyes and an opened mouth. "Um . . . you don't even know Ryn though.:

"But she seemed so gentle, so calm, so caring . . . I want her! I won't hand her over to Kodengreen. I already mistaken you once for Kodenred and it doesn't seem like pursuing Kodenred will get me any closer to Ryn so I will take her from Kodengreen!"

Lee blinked his eyes to process the information. Then he tried to recall a moment where Ryn was actually kind and caring.

_"ECCHI!" Ryn punched Lee._

_"PERVERT!" Ryn kicked Lee._

_"BRING IT ON!" Ryn got into a cat fight with Miku and Karen accidentally got into the mix._

"I really think you got everything wrong." Lee said, but Baku was lost in his (Baku) own little world. "So you want me and Kaicho to play against you and some other guy?"

"That is correct!" Baku said. "We will be participating in a couple of beach games." Baku ran off. "Make sure Kodengreen comes!"

Lee sweat dropped. "Well I know Baku is extremely athletic, but no way would Kaicho and I lose against him and someone else."

- -

The rain for some reason stopped when Kai reached his house, Kai opened the house and let Jun in first. "Kai-sama, you're back." Kyoko said.

"Yeah." Kai said.

Kyoko was in the kitchen making lunch. She had a pink apron on. She took notice of Jun. "Kai-sama, who is that?"'

"It's someone I have to help." Kai said nervously. Kyoko watched Kai scratch the back of his head, and Kyoko smiled. Kai always had a kind heart.

Kyoko went on to cooking, and as the pan sizzled, Kyoko remembered the first time she met Kai.

_Kyoko was just five years old, and she was all alone. All she had was a black book with her and the clothes on her. The rain was falling as Kyoko sat down on the sidewalk. People walked past the homeless child, ignoring her._

_One person stopped for her. Someone who looked like a sixteen year old teenager. "It is fated that your powers would go berserk." That person was Kai. He reached out his hand for the young Kyoko. "Come with me, and I'll help you."_

_Kyoko looked at Kai's hand, then at Kai's face. Despite him sounding cold earlier, he had a kind face. Kyoko held Kai's hand._

_Then Kai jumped high into the air while he held Kyoko, and Kyoko gasped in awe as it she saw the city from the sky. It was as if Kai was flying. When Kyoko looked at Kai's back, there were ten black wings on his back. Kyoko gripped closer to Kai. She felt safe in Kai's arms._

Kai took care of Kyoko then. Despite Kai being much older than Kyoko age-wise and Kai being pretty much a father figure for Kyoko, the time together between them created a special bond, love.

_A twelve year old Kyoko and Kai were in the forest. Kai stood on top of a cliff and Kyoko stood a few feet behind him. "Kyo-chan . . ." Kai said. He sighed, then watched the rising sun. "Our world is a world filled with sorrow and pain. We dwell in the shadows to cause chaos. All we can do is hurt people." He turned to Kyoko with sad eyes. "A good girl like you shouldn't have to carry such big burdens." Kyoko was crying her eyes out. "This is where, I take my leave." Kai was about to jump off again._

_"NO!" Kyoko screamed and she dived for Kai. Kai was surprised when Kyoko grabbed him from behind. Her impact with Kai pushed the both of them off the cliff. Kai held onto Kyoko to protect her as they fell through some trees. Kai's back collided with the ground, but he was fine._

_"Kyoko . . . what are you doing?"_

_"YOU IDIOT!" Kyoko screamed. Then she passionately kissed Kai on the lips. She pulled back __and Kai was really surprised. "I don't want to leave you, I love you!"_

_"Kyoko . . ." Kai said softly. Then he chuckled. He then held her head up close to his face. "You know that this type of relationship is indecent right?"_

_"I don't want to leave you." Kyoko said. "I really don't want to leave you."_

_"Fine." Kai said. "But if you're going to stay, then I might as well start treating you like one of my underlings."_

_"That's fine." Kyoko rose her head up and she was smiling as the sun rose into the sky. "As long as I don't have to part with you, I'll be fine."_

Kyoko sighed after she remembered the events. Even though Kai said that he would treat her like an underling, he only played around at times and acted tough to her a few times. In truth, Kai has a big heart. Even though Kai won't admit it, he is truly a kind man.

Daisan came out and noticed Jun. "Kai . . . who is . . . this?" Daisan said slowly.

"She's going to be staying with us from now on." Kai said.

Jun then held onto Kai's leg. "What's . . . wrong?" Daisan asked.

"You . . . you're scary." Jun said to Daisan.

Daisan stood there and realized why. Daisan was a pretty large fellow. "I'll . . . be going to the kitchen."

Jun then gripped Kai's leg tightly. "Orochi . . . are you going to be taking care of me from now on?" Jun asked.

Kai was silent for bit. "Jun, I'm sorry for what I did." Kai said and kneeled to Jun. Kai hugged Jun, "I'll take care of you from now on." Kai held Jun close to her. "I'll make sure I make it up to you somehow."

Kyoko smiled. "I'm glad to know you haven't change, Orochiro."

- -

Ryu was stomping through the beach, when Jiro came flying by. _"You know that Ryn girl really does like you right?"_ Jiro asked Ryu.

Ryu pouted. "Even you're trying to tell me that?" Ryu said.

_"You denying something ?" _Jiro asked.

"Whatever could you be meaning?" Ryu asked innocently.

_"You know I have some secrets of my own. For one I had an indecent relationship with the one I __love."_

"Oh?" Ryu asked curiously. "What was so indecent?"

_"For one, our relation was a little complicated. We had to keep our relationship secret to everyone. I never told your dad, but I think he slowly started to realize the relationship I had with her."_

"I guess great heroes have their secrets." Ryu said with a calm smile.

_"Yes, yes."_

"What was so indecent anyway?"

_"For one, that person was my sister."_ Jiro said, but Ryu couldn't hear as there was a big commotion coming from Lee and Rai.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE COMPETING FOR RYN!?" Rai shouted.

Lee shushed Rai. "Not so loud." Lee said. Lee sighed. "Baku thinks you're Ryn's boyfriend and wants to win Ryn from you."

"But she's not my . . ."

"Just go along with it." Lee said. "We just have to win, that's it!"

"What's this about winning?" Ryu asked with the green ball of light that is Jiro flying next to his head.

Lee and Rai looked like they got slugged when they saw the ball of light that is Jiro. "Um . . . nothing. Just a competition." Rai said.

"A competition . . . then you need announcers!" Ryu ran off. "I'm going to get Daddy to help!"

Rai and Lee blinked their eyes in confusion. "Seriously, he just calls Ryuuji 'Daddy' way too much lately." Lee said. Rai kept staring at the ball of that is Jiro.

Then a little kid noticed Jiro. "WAI! Look mommy, a flying ball!"

_"Whoops, got to run."_ Jiro flew off, but was then eaten by a dog, which then spat him out. _"EW GROSS!"_

_"You should be more careful,"_ said a voice that appeared to have come from the same spot where Jiro was, _"Little Brother." _That voice was female.

_"Come on Sis, aren't I always careful?"_

Rai and Lee tried to confirm with each other about the flying ball which was Jiro . . . and apparently his sister as well. "Did you just see a . . ." Rai said.

"Flying Ball of light? Yep." Lee nodded.

"And it was hovering next to Ryu too." Rai said. "What was that ball?"

- -

"HELLO ALL!" Ryu's voice boomed from the speakers as he spoke into a microphone. There was a huge crowd at the beach. "Welcome to our Beach Battle Royale! In this competition, our participants will participate in numerous events to see who is the best of them all. Will the two students from Yatsude High School win, or will the mysterious Baka and his friend win?"

"IT'S BAKU!" Baku shouted at Ryu. Baku wore white swim trunks. Baku's companion was a tough looking guy who wore a gold swim trunk. This guy is not human, but something in disguise.

"Whatever." Ryu muttered. "Now, our first event is swimming! What do you have to say about this?" Ryu turned to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji held his microphone up to his mouth and didn't say anything.

"You are a man of few words, we shall begin in a few short minutes!"

"Wow, you look really enthusiastic." Karen said to Ryu.

"Why thank you." Ryu said, beaming a smile.

"You seem happier lately, I wonder why." Karen commented.

"Ah just some stuff's been going on. Some very good stuff." Ryu said, shocking Ryuuji.

"HEY WHAT THE!? You beat me for doing perverted stuff but you go ahead and do so!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"IT'S NOT A PERVERTED THING DAD!" Ryu shouted hitting Ryuuji with a T shape thing. "BE GONE DEMON!"

"What the!?" Ryuuji shouted. "That's not a cross, and it's not even a Lower Case T, it's a Capitalize T!" Ryuuji then took out an M shape thing. "But whatever, it's go time!" The two started clashing their letters.

Karen however noticed that while Ryuuji was really trying to beat Ryu, Ryu was actually having fun, as if it was like a child having fun with their father. Karen tapped Ryu's shoulder. "What is it?" Ryu kept clashing letters.

"Is . . . Ryuuji your dad?" Karen asked. Ryuuji and Ryu flinched.

"Why ever would you ask such a silly question?" Ryu said with a smile that hid something. "He's not my dad!" _I can't tell anyone about the truth of our relationship._

"But you've lately been calling Ryuuji 'Dad'." Karen said. "You're not trying to hide something from us are you?"

"NO!" Ryu said with the same lying smile. "I wouldn't hide anything that I shouldn't be hiding from you Karen."

"O . . . K." Karen said.

But in Ryuuji's head, something started to spark. _Wait . . . does Ryu think I'm his dad? I know I have a son here in this time, but now that I think about it, Ryu's the only person I've met who actually looks like me. Could he be . . . nah, he's probably just a person who looks like me, nothing else._

At this moment, Ryn was walking up to Lee and Rai to wish them good luck, but Baku walked up to her. "I'll be waiting." Baku said, then chuckle maniacally as he passed Ryn.

"Eh?" Ryn wondered if Baku was talking to her.

At this moment, Baku tapped Ryn's back lightly. A dark flash appeared from Baku's finger. What could this mean?

Ryn threw a punch at Baku because she felt Baku touch her, but Baku dodged and moved away. Ryn puffed her cheeks. "Geez, men are such pigs."

_- -_

"Now let's begin with our Beach Battle Royale!" Ryu announced into the microphone. Ryuuji had a bump on his head because Ryu's T won in the end. "First event, Dash Swimming!" Ryuuji and Ryu pointed to a giant rock out at sea. "Whichever team's members goes around that rock back to this island, wins! One member will go first and then get back to shore to tag the other member so that member could go. LET'S BEGIN!"

Lee and Baku were first to go. "Prepare to lose Lee." Baku said to Lee as they prepared to dive.

"In your dreams." Lee said. "I haven't lost in swimming yet and I won't be losing now."

_Oh but it is not you who shall lose, but Kodengreen._ Baku thought.

"START!" Ryu shouted and Ryuuji fired an air pistol.

Lee and Baku quickly dove into the water and started swimming as fast as they could. Lee was beating Baku easily. The distance between the two was pretty good for Lee.

"It seems Lee Hamura is doing well." Ryu said. "And that big gap between Lee and Baku is really showing signs for Yatsude High's victory. GO LEE! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!"

"Man you're aggressive." Ryuuji said. "And I can't believe that I said that to _you _of all people."

"Hey Ryu-kun," Miku said, "don't you find that a little strange?"

"What is it Miku-san?" Ryu asked.

"Well doesn't it seem like that Baku isn't trying?" Miku pointed at Baku.

Ryu squinted his eyes to try to see Baku from afar. Baku seemed all calm and relaxed as he swam. "You're right . . . he doesn't look like he's putting much effort into his strokes . . . but why?"

"Could he be up to something?" Miku asked.

"I sure hope not, but if anything does happen, Lee and Shishi-san know how to handle it." Ryu said, smirking like his father.

"OH MY GOD!" Ryuuji screamed. "YOU SMIRKED!" He never expected Ryu to ever have a smile like that. "THE WORLD IS ENDING! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Ryu sighed. His father was so weird.

_There you go. _Baku said. _No matter what you do, you won't be able to win._

Lee ran up the sand to tag Rai's hand. Rai then ran to the water and quickly dove in and started swimming freestyle. Rai passed Baku and Baku chuckled manically. Rai didn't notice and kept swimming. Baku then got up on shore and calmly walked to his comrade.

"What is this?" Ryu called out into the microphone. "Baku's not rushing! He's calmly walking up to his teammate! Doesn't he want to win!?"

Baku walked up to his comrade and tagged. "Boom." Baku whispered, then Baku's teammate ran . . . ON WATER!

"HOLY COW!" Ryu quickly stood straight up. "That guy is running on water!"

"How uncanny." Ryuuji said rubbing his chin.

Rai was swimming, when all of a sudden, he saw Baku's teammate pass him. "WHAT!" Rai shouted. Baku's teammate dashed all the way to the rock. Baku's teammate ran behind the rock, but didn't seem to emerge. Something was wrong and Rai swam to the back of the rock.

Then from behind the rock, Baku's teammate pounced on Rai. Rai struggled with Baku's teammate from behind but eventually, Rai sunk.

"What's going on?" Ryu asked. He kept tapping his foot. "Why hasn't any one of them emerge yet?"

Baku's teammate came from around the rock swimming.

"Well he's swimming now." Ryu muttered. "But where is Shishi-san!? Maybe we should wait."

- -

**EYE-CATCH!** Have any upbeat music play at this moment. Rai punches the air and Lee punches behind him. The two pass each other, smiling as they are best friends. The words Elemental Sentai Kodenranger form in the corner. When the screen returns, Kodengreen slashes the screen with his Shishi Axe and Kodenblue use his Tenma Bell Knuckle to punch behind Kodengreen. The two face the screen and the words Elemental Sentai Kodenranger form. Both Kodenblue and Kodengreen kick the screen and the story continues.

- -

Baku's teammate wasn't really a fast swimmer but for a long time Rai didn't emerge. The crowd was silent as they felt something was wrong.

"Onii-chan!" Reika screamed. "What's going on!? Why hasn't he come yet!?"

"What the hell!?" Ryu shouted. "This doesn't seem right! Why hasn't Shishi-san emerged yet!?"

"Onii-chan didn't . . . drown did he?" Reika whimpered.

"Don't worry, I don't think Shishi-san will easily drown like that." Ryu said. "But I'm worried."

"But I don't think he would stay behind like that." Karen said. "He's not the type to want to lose."

"That is true, he's never been the one to give up on a challenge." Miku said.

"Kaicho is ok, I know it!" Lee said. "He's just . . . waiting for the perfect chance."

Ryn looked onwards. "Rai . . . you're ok right." She whispered and held her hands together. For some reason, she was really worried about Rai. Ryn shook her head when she thought about Rai and muttered, "why am I getting so worked up about this?"

Baku smirked. _FOOLS! Kodengreen is dead! Once my Kagejyu finishes this, the challenge will be over because Lee is downed to only one person, and Ryn shall be mine._

As revealed by Baku, his teammate is a Kagejyu. What kind of Kagejyu it is remains unknown. The Kagejyu disguised as a human kept swimming and it seemed that all hope was lost for Lee and Rai to win. It also seemed that Rai . . . may truly have drowned.

But wait! Someone ran up the rock. "YOU BASTARD!" Rai screamed at the Kagejyu. "You dare cheat and try to drown me!"

"He's ok!" Ryu shouted into his microphone.

"ONII-CHAN!" Reika shouted happily and the crowd cheered.

"WHAT!" Baku shouted. "He . . . he's alive!"

"I told you Kaicho was ok!" Lee exclaimed loudly and he wrapped a hand around Karen.

Ryn sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She smiled.

Miku noticed what Ryn did, and Miku chuckled playfully. "Oh, have you moved on Tsubasa Ryn?" Miku had perverted eyes fixed on Ryn.

"What . . . it's not like that!" Ryn shouted.

_But no matter, no way will Kodengreen be able to catch up._ Baku chuckled.

"Damn you!" Rai shouted and pointed at the Kagejyu. Rai growled. "You're not a normal human are you?" Earlier when Rai struggled against Baku's teammate, Rai could've sworn he saw Baku's teammate transform into a black Anubis Kagejyu. "Might as well use this on you!" Rai ran down the giant rock. It seemed green lightning started to gather on Rai. "WOI YAH!" Rai made a giant leap, boosted by shooting unnoticeable green lighting from his bare feet. Rai launched himself high into the air.

"WHOA!" Ryu shouted. "Shishi-san has made a miraculous giant leap!"

"OH MY GOD!" Rai screamed when he passed the Kagejyu. "I overdid it!"

"Shishi-san has just flown past Baku's nameless teammate!" Ryu shouted. Then he looked at Ryuuji. "Hey why is he nameless?"

"Probably didn't give a name to us." Ryuuji replied.

"I never knew Rai-san could fly." Karen gasped in awe as Rai screamed as he 'flew' in the air.

"Really surprised me too." Lee whistled as Rai 'flew'.

"UWAH!" Rai flailed in the air and reached shore before the Kagejyu did. Rai crashed into Ryn. Ryn screamed when Rai pinned her to the ground.

"And Shishi-san wins!" Ryu shouted pumping his fist. "Whoo and what an entry! Attacking his girlfriend." The crowd laughed.

- -

Ojii-chan's ears perked up. "I sense a disturbance in the force!" Ojii-chan said. He got up on his sushi cart and looked around. "Ryu just said something perverted! And I have a name!" Ojii-chan pointed to the sky and the words 'Genta Umemori' were on his apron.

- -

"Wait, this isn't!" Rai shouted. "It's not what it looks like!" Rai shouted.

The Kagejyu entered shore, and everyone stared at Rai pinning Ryn down.

"Oh, no need to hide it . . . I mean mister boyfriend has his hands on what belongs to him, ho ho ho." Ryu chuckled sheepishly.

- -

Tak-san, hiding his face with his hat, looked up. "I feel a disturbance in the Earth's lifeline . . . Ryu said something perverted!"

"Help." Takeshi whined as he was stuck on a tree. Tak-san grabbed a ladder and helped Takeshi down.

- -

Rai's hand on was Ryn's breast. "OH MY GOD!" Rai screamed.

"Onii-chan . . . YOU IDIOT!" Reika screamed.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Rai screamed.

"BAKA RAI!" Ryn screamed and kicked Rai away.

"WHY ME!" Rai went flying again.

"HEY!" Baku shouted. "There's no way he won, that was against the rule! He had to swim around the rock and come back! Rai ran on top of the rock!"

"Technically I said that you had to go around the rock, I didn't say you had to swim around it." Ryu said. "And running on top of the rock and making a big jump back to shore is technically a win because he went around the rock back to shore."

"WHAT!?" Baku screamed. "FOUL I CALL FOUL!" Ryu kicked Baku.

Ryu looked up and saw Rai flying still. Ryu whistled. "Wow, Shishi-san sure knows how to fly." Then he chuckled. "And that's a guy who know what he wants, let's give him an applause!" Everyone in the crowd clapped.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

- -

Shinji sniffed the air. "Something feels wrong with the Earth's life . . . RYU SAID SOMETHING PERVERTED!" He shouted as he practiced his Byakko Kenpo in the woods.

- -

Lee, Karen, and Miku stared at Ryu. "YOU'RE RYUUJI AREN'T YOU!?" They shouted.

The real Ryuuji tapped their shoulders. "Actually I'm Ryuuji, we didn't switch clothes today."

"How can you prove it?" Miku asked. Then Ryuuji turned Miku around and grabbed Miku's swimsuit.

"COME ON! Let's take this bikini off!" Ryuuji said with a lecherous tone.

"KYA!" Miku screamed and elbowed Ryuuji. Then Ryu kicked Ryuuji.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DAD! You already have mom!" Ryu shouted.

"WHOSE YOUR DAD AND MOM!?" Ryuuji screamed.

"What is going on?" Karen asked. Lee shrugged. Miku muttered curses to Ryuuji under her breath.

Then Ojii-chan came running over with sparks coming from the 'Gold Sushi' cart. "What's this I hear about a competition on the beach!?" Ojii-chan shouted and sniffed the air. Everyone ignored him.

Lee was helping Rai out as Rai was hurting everywhere after his last 'flight'. "Man, this is painful." Rai grunted. "Why did Ryu have to say all those perverted things? No scratch that, why did he say perverted things? Ryu of all people."

"He was probably getting back at you, because he really believes that you and Ryn are dating." Lee said.

"I knew it, Ryu wouldn't approve of me trying to date Ryn." Rai sighed.

Then Ryu came up to Rai. Ryu appeared to be glaring at Rai. Rai prepared to be yelled at, then Ryu quickly held his hands together in front of his face. "I'm sorry Shishi-san!" Ryu shouted.

"Eh?" Rai wondered what Ryu meant.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, but as an announcer I had to find something to make the audience laugh and your relationship with Ryn was the thing that came up." Ryu bowed to Rai. "Please don't hate me for this."

"Oh, ok." Rai said nodding in astonishment.

"Ok Shishi-san! See you!" Ryu ran off, but came back. "Oh and Rai, make sure you're aggressive! Women love it when their man takes them savagely and starts . . . doing it." Ryu twitched his face to indicate a certain movement.

- -

At Kai's house, Kai, Kyoko, Daisan, and Jun were having lunch, when Kai felt a disturbance. "I feel a disturbance in the darkness . . . RYUNOSUKE REKKA SAID SOMETHING PERVERTED!" Kai shouted.

- -

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rai shouted and Ryu ran off. "Lee . . . has Ryu been replaced by someone perverted?"

"I . . . hope so." Lee said. "He just seems so weird acting like . . . Ryuuji." Lee shivered. "Ryuuji's image doesn't fit Ryu."

Then a Kuroko handed Ryu a piece of paper. "Oh no . . . don't tell me . . ." Rai had a bad feeling that the paper was something that indicated a change of events to odd silly events . . . just like at the school track.

Ryu shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Ryu shouted at the Kuroko. The Kuroko bowed and ran away. "What kind of events are these!? Bodybuilding, Seduce the most girls . . . what kind of games are these!?" Then a Kuroko handed Ryu a big red book. Ryu read the book. "WHAT KIND OF RULES ARE THESE!?" Ryu looked at the author's name. "By Ojii-chan . . . I KNEW IT! Only he would think up something as weird as this!" Then Ryu turned around and glare daggers at Rai, Lee, Baku, and the Kagejyu. "YOU FOUR GO!"

"WHAT!?"

"GO HURRY UP!" Ryu growled and pointed at the piece of paper. "My dignity as an announcer is on the line, so hurry up and finish it up so we can get to the last event which is normal! HURRY UP!"

"OK MA'AM!" Rai, Lee, and Baku bellowed. Lee jumped on top of Rai's shoulders and Baku jumped on top of his teammate's shoulders. Rai and Baku started to run for no reason whatsoever, carrying their teammates.

"I'M A GUY!" Ryu shrieked to the heavens.

"OK SIR!"

Ryu mumbled. "Ryu." Ryn tapped Ryu's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Aren't I always ok?" Ryu asked. Then Ryn placed her forehead on Ryu's forehead, making Ryu blush. "Ryn." Ryu whined.

"You don't have a fever." Ryn said. "How come you're acting so weird?"

"OK!" Ryu shouted into his microphone and turned away from Ryn. "Our competitors are going at it again!" Ryu sighed then turned to the camera. "Let's just skip this to the end."

-- _Fast Forward--_

"Our last event, the only normal one left, Beach Volleyball!" Ryu announced and directed attention to a volleyball court on the sand. "Both teams have been neck and neck in the events and this is the tiebreaker . . . DON'T YOU DARE LOSE, STUDENTS OF YATSUDE!"

"Ryu sure is . . . pushy today." Lee said.

"Remember, we can't lose this." Rai said to Lee. Lee nodded.

"Hai, hai, Kaicho." Lee said. "Because if we lose, Baku wins Ryn."

Ryn sneezed. "Hey Ryn, you sure you're not the one with a fever." Ryu said and he placed a hand on Ryn's forehead.

"Eh Ryu."

"Nope, you seem fine." Ryu said and looked back at the game. Ryu threw the volleyball into the sky. "GO!"

Lee set the ball for Rai, then Rai slammed the ball over to Baku's side. Baku side stepped and quickly hit the ball back. Lee then blocked and spiked the ball at Baku, knocking both Baku and the Kagejyu out. "Eh?" Lee and Rai said.

Ryu whistled. "Wow that was quick. BUT CONTINUE! We need to get to fifty points or else this won't count!"

Rai and Lee looked at each other, and shrugged. Then they kept hitting the volleyball to Baku's side on and on till they got forty-nine points. "Well this will end it." Rai said. Rai served.

Baku's eyes opened up. "This is the end." Baku said maniacally. He quickly got up and white flames surrounded him, bestowing him with his robe.

"What the . . ." Ryu gasped.

Then Baku's teammate stood up and roared. Baku's teammate transformed into his Kagejyu form, a Jackal form resembling Anubis. It was black in color with red eyes and had many Egyptian accessories on, especially a golden Ankh on his neck. The Kagejyu had a giant Axe strapped to his back.

"It's a . . . MONSTER!" Ryuuji screamed into his microphone.

"Shit." Ryu growled.

The civilians, save for Reika and Ojii-chan, screamed and ran out of the beach. Baku however, continued the game.

The Anubis Kagejyu stopped the ball in midair with its powers, then Baku multiplied the ball into fifty balls. "Take this." Baku said. Baku pushed the air and the multiple balls crashed down on Rai and Lee. "Fifty . . . points." Baku snapped his finger.

"Wha . . ." Ryu said, then the portable scoreboard that was with him instantly gave Baku's team fifty points. "You . . . what the hell is going on!?"

"I won." Baku chuckled maniacally. Then Baku pointed at Ryn. "You . . . belong to me now!" Baku snapped his fingers again.

"Eh?" Ryn said, then she felt a jolt on her back. Her pupils became dilated, and a dark mark appeared on her back, a 'B' representing, 'Bakujyu no Kage'. All of a sudden, Ryn was forcibly dragged to where Baku was.

"Ojii-chan, what is going on?" Ryuuji asked.

"That boy, he put a mark on Ryn." Ojii-chan said. "A Mark of Contract. Now since he fulfilled the contract, she belongs to him . . ."

Ryn flew into Baku's arm. "Finally, I have you, my sweet Wings, in my hands." Baku said.

"RYN!" Rai and Lee shouted.

"RYN-SAN!" Karen shouted.

"This doesn't look good!" Miku shouted.

"What are you doing?" Ryn struggled in Baku's grip, then Baku kissed Ryn on the cheek.

"You belong to me now." Baku said softly.

"RYN NO!" Rai shouted, then Ryu jumped over Rai's head and over the net.

"WOI YAH!" Ryu shouted and threw a fist into Baku's head. Baku was launched away after he released Ryn.

Ryu palmed Ryn's back and the mark was erased.

"What the!?" Baku shouted. "KODENRED!"

"Don't you . . . ever . . . lay a finger . . . ON RYN!" Ryu screamed and it was noticeable, his eyes were as Black as darkness.

"What are you . . ." Then Baku noticed Ryu's eyes, and realized that Ryu was becoming much like Kai. Baku could see an image of Kai behind Ryu. Ryu . . . was falling down into darkness . . . yet again.

"GIVE ME YOUR DESPAIR!" Ryu shouted, shocking every one.

"RYU!" Lee shouted. "He . . . I'm not the only one who heard that right!?"

"No, you're not." Karen said. "RYU-SAN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

"Shut up woman." Ryu growled at Karen. "Any dirty human who lays a finger on Ryn," Ryu clenched his fist, "will die." Ryu walked past the Anubis Kagejyu, since the Anubis Kagejyu felt only evil from Ryu.

- -

Kai was biting into his cake, when he felt yet another disturbance. "Ryunosuke Rekka . . . your darkness never faded did it?" Kai bit his cake again. "You are truly . . . evil. You never returned to being good did you?"

- -

Ryuuji was utterly shocked. A few days ago, Ryuuji had beaten Ryu up because Ryu was acting insane and evil. Was it true that the darkness within him never left? Has Ryu been pretending to be good this whole time? "No." Ryuuji said. "No, it can't be. Ryu's not like that. This is not darkness we are talking about . . . he is angry."

Ryu elbowed Baku, then back punched Baku's head. "I'll never forgive any one who touches Ryn so indecently!" Ryu shouted. Ryu kneed Baku.

Rai sweat dropped, "and you made all those perverted jokes earlier." Rai muttered.

"Ryu's not himself." Lee said. "This isn't Ryu!" He bellowed. "RYU!"

Baku tried to punch Ryu, but Ryu moved his head away, then Ryu pushed Baku's fist by moving his (Ryu) head back into place. Ryu elbowed Baku. Then Ryu jumped into the air. Ten wings seemed to form on his back, but only for a short moment as those wings then disappeared. Scattered as the feathers dropped off.

Raiju was watching the battle from afar, and he noticed Ryu losing the wings. Raiju chuckled maniacally. "Baku, you have done well." Raiju said. "You're gotten rid of Ryu's soul within him. Once this battle is over, Ryunosuke Rekka will no longer be himself anymore." Raiju laughed out loud. "No, he won't be himself anymore! The darkness never left him, it only rested within him, waiting for the right moment to take control of Ryunosuke. The reason he cannot achieve his Winged state anymore is because of the darkness that still resides in him! One day, you will be mine! You will be reborn as your sinful Ancestor, Rekka!"

Ryu kept beating Baku up. Baku fired blue lightning at Ryu, but Ryu dodge. "Think that will hit, so wrong!" Ryu dashed and tornado kicked Baku. "You don't even deserve to be called my enemy!"

Baku was struggling. "Damn you!" Baku shouted. "Anubis, destroy the others!"

"As you wish, master." Anubis bowed, then gunshots fired from the air.

Kousuke appeared, riding on a Helicopter. Kousuke was wearing his usual outfit that he wears. Kousuke jumped out from the helicopter and kept firing his Pistols at the Anubis Kagejyu. "Looks like I made it." Kousuke said, then he noticed how ferocious Ryu was with Baku. "What the?" Anubis Kagejyu tried to get up, but Kousuke kept shooting Anubis Kagejyu down.

Ryu kept growling like a Savage Beast and kept fighting Baku. Baku tried to zap Ryu's heart, but Ryu grabbed Baku's arm and then slammed Baku's arm with a knee. Baku wailed in pain, but in reality, he was satisfied, as this was what he was aiming for, Ryu's descent into Darkness.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted. "STOP IT!" Ryn cried. "RYU!"

Then Lee ran past Ryn. Ryu punched Baku away. "I'll make sure I eliminate you from existence." Ryu said. Dark flames formed on his fist. "I'll enjoy your last screams before you finally die."

Then Lee ran in front of Ryu and shoved Ryu away.

"What are you . . ." Ryu growled, then Rai ran up and Ryu's arms from under the armpits. "HEY!"

"Ryu, I bet you're really pissed off now." Lee said, chuckling. "I can see you really have feelings for Ryn."

"What are you saying!?" Ryu shouted as he struggled in Rai's hold.

"You don't have to deny it, it's written all over your face." Lee said. "Yeah, you talk about bringing despair just like last time, but this time it's different, you're just giving way to anger."

"What are you talking about, Kodenred is evil, EVIL!" Baku shouted.

"So this was what you were planning, to make Ryu evil huh?" Lee said and got into a boxing pose. "Ryu, I'm Baku's rival, you can let me handle this."

"WHAT!?" Ryu shouted. "I can't let you handle this! I have to defeat him! I need his despair, despair!" He kept flailing in Rai's arms.

"Hey, don't worry." Lee said. He gave Ryu a thumbs up. "I wouldn't be your friend if I wasn't strong enough to keep up with you." Ryu gasped and he started to calm down a little. The real colors of his eyes started to reappear.

"WHAT!" Baku shouted.

Then Lee punched Baku hard with a left hook. Baku was launched into the water, then Lee jumped into the water. "Now this is my stage." Lee said. His Tenma Bell Knuckles appeared on his hands.

"Lee . . . so you really intend to fight me huh?" Baku said chuckling. "WELL BRING IT!"

Lee and Baku clashed fists. Baku threw a fist at Lee. Lee parried and tried to elbow Baku. Baku ducked and tried to trip Lee. Lee jumped up and crescent kicked Baku. This kick created a big wave of water to strike Baku. Baku tried to zap Lee with blue lighting but Lee dodged. This was a battle of the using the elements.

"Why do you still fight?" Baku asked. "You've just seen it, your leader is evil. He has only Darkness in his heart!"

"He is not evil!" Lee shouted and hit Baku's fist away. "Ryu may have this darkness, but he is not evil! There is one thing in his heart that he continues to fight for, and that is his friends!" Lee threw a fist into Baku. "Ryu only cares about his friends. Just before, even though he gave in to the darkness, the only thing he cared about was his friends!" Lee slammed Baku away. "It doesn't matter how much darkness there is, the light will always illuminate all darkness!" Lee used an illusionary left on Baku, then a rising uppercut, sending Baku into the air. "That is what Ryu has, even if he has this Darkness, he still has the radiant light of Fire, the light that will shine through all darkness!" With Lee's words, Ryu's determined eyes became Red. An image of Ryu's determined eyes seemed to loom over Lee, "That is why, I will gladly stay by him till the day I die! I am proud to be his friend because he has the light of the flames that will radiate through darkness!" Lee jumped into the air and started flying. The water swirled around Lee and eight blue wing projections formed on Lee's back. Lee's eyes turned an unnatural blue.

Ryu's eyes reverted back to his normal colors, then he saw Lee's wings. Rai released Ryu because Ryu was calm, then "EH!?" Ryu pointed at Lee. "Lee has wings! Is he human!?"

This surprised everyone. "Ryu . . . you have wings too." Ryn said.

"Huh?"

"Ryu-san, you have ten fiery wings." Karen said holding out her ten fingers.

"What?" Ryu said.

"Haven't you ever noticed that you formed ten wings before?" Miku asked.

"Nope." Ryu said. Then his ten wings reformed itself as the 'feathers' flew back into place. The wings then disappeared.

"SEE!" Everyone shouted trying to point at Ryu's wings before they faded.

"Your wings just formed a few seconds ago!" Rai shouted.

Ryu turned to look around him. "I don't see any wings." Ryu said. "Anyway, why is Lee fighting? Have Baku and that Kagejyu attacked or something?"

_YOU SERIOUSLY FORGOT!? _Everyone thought. Kousuke fired a gunshot at the fallen Kagejyu.

"Ryu's an idiot isn't he?" Reika asked Ryuuji. Ryuuji nodded.

"He is isn't he." Ryuuji said.

Reika was silent. "Why am I asking you, you're an idiot as well." She turned away. A mental arrow pierced Ryuuji's heart.

The water swirled around Lee as he flew up. Baku noticed Lee's wings. "Not ten, but eight is still much!" Baku shouted. Lee then flew up and punched Baku.

"Try this!" Lee then started flying around and hit Baku from multiple directions. "DANCE OF THE SWALLOW!" Lee announced and the water kept splashing around. "EIGHT TENMA WING STRIKE!" Lee appeared in front of Baku and Lee held out his hands. He then pulled back and gave a really strong right punch, launching Baku out the water swirl. Baku landed on the sand and Lee landed gently.

"You . . . I never knew you were this strong!" Baku shouted.

"Well now you know!" Lee said, smiling a smile that said that victory was near. Then the Blue Koden Gem flew out, and two little blue wings appeared on the Gem.

Ryu was shocked to see wings on the Koden Gem. "The Koden Gem has wings!" Ryu shouted and pointed at the Gem frantically.

"Ryu, your Gem also attained two wings." Miku said.

Ryu took out his Red Koden Gem. "No wings." Ryu said showing his gem to everyone. Everyone fell, except for Kousuke who fired a shot at the fallen Anubis Kagejyu.

_You can be so dense._ Miku thought. _But that's why makes you cute._

Lee grabbed his Winged Koden Gem from the air. "I'll defeat you now." Lee said. Lee inserted his Winged Koden Gem into his Kodenbrace. "Release! Wings of Legend! Winged Koden Henshin!" Lee spun his winged gem. Lee held his fist up high as the Blue Koden Gem and its wings started spinning around. The water from the sea flew out and swirled around Lee. Lee was hidden behind the waters, and Lee transformed into a Blue Pegasus version of Blazing Kodenred. "The Unshakable Body is a Shattering Wave, AQUA KODENBLUE!" The eight watery wing projections opened out.

"EH!?" Ryu pointed frantically at Lee. "Lee got a power up before I did!"

Then Ryn, Karen, and Miku took out their cellphones and showed a picture of Blazing Kodenred to Ryu that they captured with their phones. "See, you obtained this power up a long time ago." The girls said.

Ryu looked at the picture. "How do you photo-shop using the phone?" Ryu asked curiously. Everyone but Kousuke, who shot the fallen Anubis Kagejyu, fell.

_You're so dense!_ The girls, Ryn, Karen, Miku, and Karen thought of Ryu.

Baku laughed maniacally. "So it is true, it is possible to enter a winged state!" Then he pointed at Lee, "But how can a boy who didn't even have any powers till this year master such a state!?"

"Don't know." Lee said. "It just came naturally." Lee then flew at Baku.

"ANUBIS!" Baku shouted. "Stand up!" Then Lee slugged Baku on the face. The bell of the Tenma Bell Knuckle rang. Baku rolled along the sand.

"Hey, this is awesome!" Lee exclaimed. "Hey Ryu, transform into Blazing Kodenred and we'll both beat Baku and the Kagejyu together!"

"What's Blazing Kodenred? You want me to be Fire Kodenred again?" Ryu said.

"HUH!?" Lee drooped down.

"But I don't think Daddy would let me borrow his Fire Gem again." Ryu said.

"WHOSE YOUR DADDY!?" Ryuuji screamed.

"What, I'm talking about powering up again." Lee said.

"But I haven't obtained a power up except for transforming into Fire Kodenred yet." Ryu said holding his hands behind his head. "I envy you Lee, you obtained the Power Up first and you're not the Leader or the Second in Command." Lee fell.

"WHAT THE!? You're the first one who used this power up! You used it twice too!" Lee screamed, then the Aqua Kodenblue suit shattered from Lee's body. Lee was back to his normal self, not in his Winged state anymore. His eyes were back to normal and the wings were gone. "Whoops . . ."

"I guess you still don't have enough power to control that power yet." Baku said getting up. "You're not strong enough yet."

"Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk." Lee said, chuckling nervously. "I'm jealous, Ryu was able to stay Powered Up for one whole battle lasting into the mecha battle when we first used KodenElementalOh but I can't even last two minutes."

"What is everyone talking about, Lee's the first one to use the Power Up." Ryu said.

"Ryu . . . you're dense." Rai said sweat dropping.

"ANUBIS!" Baku shouted. Anubis got up and ran up to Baku. "Fight them."

Everyone of the Kodenrangers grouped together with Ryu in the center. "Fine then, minna, HENSHIN DA!" Ryu ordered.

"RELEASE!" They all inserted their gems into their changers.

"LEGEND OF THE BEAST!" They all initiated the steps.

"KODEN HENSHIN!" Ryu and Ryn punched the air, Rai, Lee, and Karen held their fists up high, and Miku and Kousuke thrust their Kodenphones out. They all transformed in their elements.

"The flames of courage flow within the heart, Blazing Soul, KODENRED!"

"The body is charged with the gentle spark of light, Gentle Technique, KODENGREEN!"

"The senses are strengthened by the constant training of the body, Unshakable Body, KODENBLUE!"

"The techniques bloom alongside the senses of nature, Amazing Sense, KODENYELLOW!"

"The caring heart shines throughout the soul, Passionate Heart, KODENPINK!"

"The ability to shine radiates throughout the soul, Shining Will, KODENSILVER!"

"The will burns brightly within, Burning Ability, KODENGOLD!"

"The elemental powers of the Kodenjyu is the emblem of justice!" Ryu announced. "Elemental Sentai . . ."

"KODENRANGER!"

Anubis drew his axe. "How shall I finish this master?" Anubis asked.

"Just do whatever you want." Baku said, but the seven Kodenrangers were in the air, "Huh?"

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" The seven Kodenrangers announced.

"NO WAY! They're using the finisher already!?" Baku exclaimed.

"BURNING FIRE DROP!" Kousuke was launched by a projection of Kodeneagle which allowed Kousuke to use a Burning Drop kick on Baku and the Anubis Kagejyu.

"SHINING FEATHER JUDGEMENT!" Miku was propelled by Kodenhawk which allowed her to do a Shining Corkscrew kick on Baku and the Anubis Kagejyu.

"HOUOU TORNADO STRIKE!" Ryn was blown by Kodenhouou which allowed her to use a Windy Tornado kick on Baku and the Anubis Kagejyu.

"KIRIN FLIP FLASH!" Karen was kicked down by Kodenkirin allowing her to use a Hardened Flash Kick on Baku and the Anubis Kagejyu.

"TENMA REVOLVER!" Kodentenma blew a large wave, allowing Lee to use three consecutive Watery Revolving kicks on Baku and the Anubis Kagejyu.

"SHISHI FINAL AXE!" Rai fell from high in the sky, then Kodenshishi electrocuted Rai with a thunder breath allowing Rai to use a Lightning Axe kick on Baku and the Anubis Kagejyu.

Rai then grabbed Ryu, threw Ryu to Kousuke, who threw Ryu to Miku, who threw Ryu to Ryn, who threw Ryu to Karen, who then threw Ryu to Lee.

Ryu grabbed Lee's hand. "Let's go, together!" Ryu shouted. Ryu flipped in the air.

"YOSH!" Lee flipped in the air as well.

"ULTIMATE ELEMENTAL KODEN BLAZING BREAK!" Ryu announced. Ryuoh fired a fire breath which blasted Ryu and Lee towards Baku and the Anubis Kagejyu. They both used a flying side kick (DOUBLE RIDER KICK!). Ryu kicked the Anubis Kagejyu and Lee kicked Baku.

Baku and the Anubis Kagejyu went flying and Anubis exploded, leaving only a charred Baku.

"AHH! You killed my Kagejyu!" Baku panicked. Then he reached into his robe and pulled out a pink bomb with a skull with crossbones on it. "REVIVE MY KAGEJYU!" Baku threw the bomb, and the bomb exploded.

Rai landed next to Reika and covered his sister. Ryuuji covered his face with his sleeves as the smoke from the bomb spread through. Ojii-chan on the other hand, "AHH MY SUSHI'S GETTING DIRTY!" Typical Ojii-chan.

Then the Anubis Kagejyu reformed in the forest. "I am alive!" Anubis Kagejyu shouted, then he stumbled in the trees.

"ACK!" Baku grunted. "Stupid growing bomb, you never grow them in the right spot!" The good guys all sweat dropped.

"Should we fight?" Ryu asked. The others nodded. "Oh well, KODEN SHORAI!"

"RYU RAI JYU!"

"SHISHI RAI JYU!"

"TENMA RAI JYU!"

"KIRIN RAI JYU!"

"HOUOU RAI JYU!"

"HAWK RAI JYU!"

"EAGLE RAI JYU!"

"TIGER RAI JYU!" Ryu, Rai, and Kousuke shouted.

The eight Kodenjyus emerged and ran to the forest.

"Elemental Gattai!" Everyone shouted. KodenElementalOh and Bursttohja were formed.

"Burst Mode!" Miku and Kousuke announced. Radianttohja was formed.

"KodenElementalOh, Blazing Up!" Ryu, Ryn, Rai, Karen, and Lee announced.

"Radianttohja, Shining Up!" Miku and Kousuke announced.

Baku quivered when he saw the Super Robos, then he looked around. "GIANT KAGESHIS!" Baku shouted.

Giant Kageshis appeared from the large shadows in the forest.

"FIGHT!" Baku shouted and he ran away. He dove into the ocean and disappeared.

"Hey it's giant Kageshis again!" Lee shouted.

"I thought they only came from that abyss!" Rai exclaimed.

"KODEN GROW!" Shinji's voice announced and Kodenmusha Giant mode appeared. "Kodenmusha, KENZAN!" Shinji started fighting the Kageshis. "I'll handle this, fight the Kagejyu!"

"Yosh." Ryu said. "IKUZO!"

The Anubis Kagejyu drew its axe and started chopping at the two Super Robos. Radianttohja flew away while KodenElementalOh parried with the Shishi Saber's hilt. Then KodenElementalOh slashed Anubis Kagejyu with the Houou Sword. Radianttohja blew a large gust of wind from the Hawk Fan attachment, blowing the Kagejyu back.

Shinji was able to cut down some Kageshis, but then some Kageshis kept kicking him around on and on and on. Shinji couldn't stand it anymore. "THAT'S IT!" Shinji shouted. "I'm really angry right now! BURST MODE!" Shinji achieved his Burst Mode. "Burst Kodenmusha, KENZAN!" Then Shinji rapidly slashed the Kageshis into oblivion. "WARGH!" Then he looked around. "Done already!? ARGH! NOW I'M REALLY ANGRY! SUPER MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE BURST MODE!"

"Shinji, you know there's no such thing." Ojii-chan said sweat dropping.

Shinji shrunk and reappeared next to Ojii-chan. "I know, but my temper also grows when I grow giant." Shinji said with a smile.

"Weird." Ojii-chan muttered.

"Kage Ougi, Death Strike!" Anubis Kagejyu slammed the ground and dark flames shot out. KodenElementalOh and Radianttohja flew away.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then let's end it right now!" Ryu shouted. " Legendary Elemental Hi Ougi!" He announced for everyone. "Radiant Elemental Hi Ougi!"

"Fire Shining Burst!" Kousuke and Miku announced.

"Legendary Elemental Tenzouzan!" Ryu, Ryn, Rai, Karen, and Lee announced. Ryu pushed the control orb and mini versions of the Shishi Saber and Houou Sword flew out. Ryu combined them to form the Koden Elemental Ken.

A blaze surrounded Radianttohja and formed into a large bird shape. Radianttohja crashed into Anubis Kagejyu, then KodenElementalOh came flying down and used a Water Slash and a Thunder Slash from the Shishi Saber side of the Koden Elemental Ken and an Earth Slash and a Wind Slash from the Houou Sword side. Then the blades of the Koden Elemental Ken blazed out. "HAH!" The five main Kodenrangers shouted and KodenElementalOh slashed the Anubis Kagejyu twice with both blades of the Koden Elemental Ken with blazing slashes. KodenElementalOh turned around and Radianttohja landed next to KodenElementalOh.

"NO! I have failed you master." Anubis Kagejyu exploded.

"KodenElementalOh and Radianttohja, Legendary Win!" The Kodenrangers announced.

"What, no Kodenmusha." Shinji said.

"Well you shrunk before the actual battle ended." Reika said.

"Wah." Shinji whined.

- -

In the evening, Ryu was told the truth about Ryn and Rai's relationship. "So you two aren't really dating?" Ryu asked.

"Well that's what we've been trying to tell you." Ryn said.

"Oh . . . that's cool." Ryu said and then he walked to the balcony.

Rai and Ryn sighed. "Maybe we should talk to him." Rai said.

"No, I think I should talk to him alone." Ryn said. She followed Ryu to the balcony.

Rai went to the living room. "Come on Reika-chan, how about I show you how strong a man really is!" Lee showed his muscles to Reika.

Rai ran and shoved Lee, then hugged Reika. "MINE!" Rai shouted. "Don't you dare ever hit on my sister! Even if you are my best friend."

Karen, Miku, and Lee gasped. Kousuke stood there and grunted, then he went back to polishing his gun. Ryuuji came in, eating a candy bar, then dropped his candy bar. Ojii-chan came in reading a Porno Magazine, only to drop it when he saw Rai and Reika. Shinji walked in polishing his Guan Dao, then looked at Rai and Reika, then scoffed and walked off.

"Why is everyone acting so strangely?" Rai asked.

"Onii-chan . . . your hand." Reika said blushing.

Rai looked down and his hands were on his little sister's breasts. "WAH!" Rai jumped back. "I didn't mean it, it was an accident!"

"Man, the forbidden love is better than any Porno I've ever read, especially since I witnessed it myself." Ojii-chan said.

"Hey did you forget about Ryn and move on to your sister or something?" Ryuuji asked.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Rai shouted and zapped Ryuuji with a thunder punch. Ryuuji went flying out the window.

"People sure have been flying a lot today." Lee said nodding his head.

"You're one to talk." Miku muttered since Lee actually formed wings today.

Ryu sat on the balcony and Ryn sat next to Ryu. "You ok?" Ryn asked.

"Yeah."

"How you feeling?"

"Well . . . to the tell the truth, a little relieved." Ryu replied.

"Relieved?"

"When I thought you and Shishi-san were dating, I wanted to feel happy for you two, but at the same time, I felt uneasy around you two." Ryu said. "I don't know why, maybe because I was kind of . . . jealous." Ryu was silent. "Maybe because it was the thought of losing you."

"Well you did get really angry about Baku kissing me on the cheek." Ryn said. Ryu then groaned.

"I can't even remembered what happened after." Ryu said as he rubbed his head. "I mean one moment I saw Baku kiss your cheek, then the next I was yelling to myself '_I would never allow such a man to touch my best friend._' Then everything went blank and the next thing I know, Lee has wings."

Ryn then hugged Ryu. "I'm just glad my best friend has at least some feelings for me." Ryn said, beaming a smile.

"Huh?" Ryu looked at Ryn with confusion. Then Ryn kissed Ryu on the cheek. "Ryn . . ."

"Come on Ryu, you should know I love you." Ryn whispered.

"You say something?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing." Ryn giggled._ You are so dense . . . but that's part of your charm._

Ryu looked around to see if there was no one around. "Hey Ryn . . . I know only lovers do it, but do you want to kiss you know . . . actually kiss?"

Ryn was silent for a while, then she realized what Ryu said. "EH!?" Ryn shouted. _Ryu asked me to actually kiss him? On the lips!?_

"Well it's not like anything." Ryu said. "I mean I know that you might like someone else and all, but I guess . . . now that I think about it asking you for a kiss is kind of selfish of me."

"I'll do it." Ryn said calmly.

"Eh?"

"I'll kiss you if you want." Ryn said. "But be warned, if my first kiss is totally messed up because you're a bad kisser, then I'll beat you." Ryn said jokingly.

Ryu blushed and smiled. "Sure."

_When did Ryu become so straightforward?_ Ryn asked herself. _Boy I hope this isn't Ryuuji dressed as Ryu. That will ruin everything. _Ryn and Ryu leaned in for their kiss. Ryu wrapped an arm around Ryn_ . . . no, it can't be Ryuuji, Ryuuji does not have this kind aura around him. _Ryn and Ryu got close, their lips nearly touching, then Ryuuji fell from the sky and landed his arms around the balcony's rails. Ryuuji stared in shock as he saw Ryu and Ryn about to kiss.

"HUH!?" Ryuuji shouted, surprising Ryu and Ryn. The two stopped and looked at Ryuuji. "Ryu . . ." Ryuuji looked away. "HOLY SHIT! When did you become such a man!?" Ryuuji exclaimed. "Hey everyone, Ryu is going to kiss Ryn!"

"DAD!" Ryu shouted embarrassingly. "You're embarrassing me!"

Ryn looked at Ryuuji, then at Ryu. She giggled. _I wonder if they are really father and son, at that moment Ryu kind of sounded like me when I scold papa._

Then Miku and Karen rushed in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY RYU-KUN!" Miku screamed at Ryn.

"Your Ryu-kun, Ryu's my best friend!" Ryn shouted and then she got herself into a cat fight with Miku.

"Guys, stop it." Karen said, but she too was pulled into that fight.

"Dude . . . I didn't know you could be so romantic." Ryuuji said.

"Well I need help." Ryu said. "Can you tell me about the birds and bees?" Ryu asked his would be father. Ryu kept tapping his index fingers together.

Ryuuji sweat dropped. "You never had that talk before?"

"Actually Ojii-chan told me already but I want to hear from daddy."

"WHOSE YOUR DADDY!?"

Jiro was flying near the balcony. _"My . . . Ryu sure knows what he wants. Too bad he's surrounded by such a cute harem." _Jiro said. _"If not, then he and Ryn may've already been a couple."_

_"And that kiss was so close."_ Said the voice of Jiro's sister.

_"Right you are Seki! Right you are." _Jiro exclaimed, saying his sister's name too.

- -

Koden Cosplay: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Ryu is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Rai is Hayato Gokudera, Lee is Takeshi Yamamoto, Karen is Chrome Dokuro, Ryn is Kyoko Sasagawa, Miku is Haru Miura, and Kousuke is Kyoya Hibari. "Why am I cosplaying as someone who uses tonfas?" Kousuke asked.

"But those wing things on your wrists as Kodenrangers are tonfas right?" Ryu asked.

"Well . . . you got a point, they are the Wing Tonfa." Kousuke said. Kousuke sighed. "I wish I was Xanxus."

"But Hibari suits you." Ryu said. "Anyway, Winged Koden Henshin, and Lee is the first one to achieve it!"

"Ryu is." Everyone said.

"Now let's see clips of the first ever Winged Koden Henshin!" Ryu said. "Roll the clip!" Then a clip of Ryu transforming into Blazing Kodenred was shown. "Wow, nice CGI, now roll the real clip!" The same clip was rolled again. "I'm serious, roll the real clip!"

"THAT IS THE REAL CLIP!" Everyone shouted.

"Huh what?"

"You were the first one to use a Winged Koden Henshin." Ryn said.

"You became Blazing Kodenred." Karen said.

"You were the one who used the power up first." Miku said.

"Then how come I can't use it again?" Ryu asked.

"Because your heart is stuck in darkness." Kai said coming in.

"HEY NO ONE ALLOWED IN HERE UNLESS THEY COSPLAY!" Ryu shouted. "Scratch that, why are you here!?"

"Never mind then." Kai said. He then cosplayed himself as Xanxus. "There happy?"

"Ah man, I wanted to be Xanxus." Kousuke whined.

"Want to trade?" Kai asked. Kousuke and Kai switched outfits.

"How come a villain is in here?" Ryu asked.

"Sorry." Reika said coming in dressed as Bianchi. "He seemed so desperate."

"I don't blame you." Rai said patting his little sister's head. Their costumes were ironic as Reika was cosplaying the older half sister of who Rai was cosplaying as.

Then Ryuuji barged in with blonde hair. "How come everyone is leaving me alone!?" Ryuuji growled and flames surrounded him.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone, even Kai, shouted.

"It's Vongola Primo!" Ryu pointed at Ryuuji.

"Is that who I'm cosplaying?" Ryuuji asked.

"Well since we're done with the Q and A, see you all next time!" Lee said waving good bye.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE DONE!?" Ryu shouted. "They still haven't shown the clip of the first ever Winged Koden Henshin!"

"YOU'RE THE FIRST WINGED KODEN HENSHIN YOU DUMMY!" The girls shouted at Ryu. Ryu then sobbed because he was called a dummy. "ACK!" The girls then comforted Ryu.

"Lucky." Rai and Lee said. Kousuke and Kai nodded.

"Hello, am I even important anymore?" Ryuuji asked.

- -

Island life.

Ryu was enjoying himself in the open air bath, when Ryn came in. "Ryu . . . do you want to take a bath together."

Ryu blushed. "Ok!" Ryu exclaimed.

Ryn and Ryu were bathing together next to each other. They both turned from each other. _This feels so good!_ They thought squealed.

Then Karen came in. "Whoops . . . Ryn-san and Ryu-san are bathing together. I'll . . . leave you two alone."

"Hey you don't have to go, you can bathe with us too." Ryu said happily, but then Ryn flinched. She sighed. She really wanted to bathe with Ryu alone. Karen joined in and leaned in closed to Ryu.

Then Miku came in. "Ryu-kun! Yahoo!" She came in and saw Ryu bathing with Ryn and Karen. "YOU TWO! What are you doing bathing with Ryu-kun!"

"You can join in if you want." Ryu said. Miku smiled and did so. She then opened up her eyes to glare at Ryn and Karen. Ryn glared back while Karen shirked away. Miku then leaned in close to Ryu's front, though Ryn tried to keep Miku away.

Ryuuji came in. "Come on Ryu, since you're treating me like your dad, why not take a bath with daddy?" Ryuuji asked, then noticed Ryu with his (Ryu) 'harem.' Ryuuji turned around and walked away. "Have fun Ryu." Ryuuji bit his thumb. _KU THAT BASTARD! He's so lucky! And lately he's been taken the initiative . . . HAS HE BEEN REPLACED BY AN ALIEN!?_

_- -_

At night as Ryu slept, Ryn slept walked in. She slept next to Ryu and Ryu wrapped an arm around Ryn. Miku then slept walked in and slept next to Ryu. Ryu wrapped an arm around Miku. Karen then slept walked in and she crawled on top of Ryu. Ryn and Miku slept moved and tried to keep Karen off.

Then Ryuuji came in holding a Shinai. "What's with all the footsteps?" Ryuuji yawned. "OH MY GOD RYU!"

"HUH WHAT!?" Ryu and the girls woke up.

Ryuuji stood there in awe. "You . . . you're already ready to commit polygamy?"

"EH!?" The girls shouted.

Ryu looked around, then saw the Shinai in Ryuuji's hands. "WAH DADDY! It's not what it looks like!" Ryu ran away. "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" Ryu covered his head.

Ryuuji watched as Ryu ran. "Why is he acting like a child?" Then Ryuuji faced the girls. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves, taking advantage of young Ryu." The girls drooped their heads. "If anything, you should be spending time with me, a real man!" The girls all kicked Ryuuji, nearly kicking his balls. "Please not the nuts." Ryuuji groaned.

- -

Koden Life (Happens after chapter 24 Koden Life but before Summer Arc)

Ryu knocked on the door of the Shishi household. Rai and Reika' grandfather opened the door. "Can I stay here for a few days?" Ryu asked.

"Why?" The old man asked.

"Well there's been some trouble going on, I've been traumatized because my face has been used for some H-games and H-books so I'm thinking of staying away till it mellows out."

The old man nodded. "Ok gotcha. But where are you going to stay?"

"I can sleep in my sleeping bag." Ryu said.

"You can use the living room, there's a lot of space." The old man said.

"Thank you!" Ryu said. He walked up to the living room and set his red sleeping bag. Ryu then went in and slept, and upstairs, Reika walked out of her room into her brother's room.

Reika watched as her brother was asleep. Rai's blanket was all spread out and he was snoring softly. Reika smiled, "Onii-chan is so cute when he sleeps." Reika said. Reika got into bed with Rai and she covered herself and Rai with the blanket. "I hope you don't mind us sleeping together tonight." Reika said. She got close to her brother. _He's so warm._ Reika thought. _Just like how Mama and Papa used to feel . . ._

Then Rai grabbed Reika. "Onii-chan?" Reika said.

Rai mumbled, then his hands reached for indecent places.

_Onii-chan is touching my . . ._ Rai was touching Reika's butt and nearly pulled off her panties. _ONII-CHAN! This isn't right! _Reika pulled Rai's hand out and then Rai pulled his hand back. Rai rolled in bed and mumbled in his sleep.

Reika turned her head around and blushed. _I wonder what Onii-chan was dreaming about._ Reika then touched where Rai touched. _Onii-chan . . . his touch was so gentle . . ._ Reika closed her eyes. _Sometimes I wished he and I weren't siblings._

Reika fell asleep for a while, but then she opened her eyes to see the darkness at late night. _I'm . . . scared. _Reika said. She was thinking of going back to her room before Rai woke up, but she was scared of the dark when it became really dark outside. She got back in bed. _Ever since Mama and Papa died, I've been scared of the dark. _Reika thought. She closed her eyes, and she started quivering. _"Why is it that I can't stop shaking? I don't want to be afraid . . . I really don't._

Then Rai rolled around and hugged Reika. _Onii-chan?_

"Reika . . ." Rai mumbled.

_He's dreaming about me._

"I'll protect you . . . don't worry." Rai mumbled. "I'll never let you get hurt."

_Onii-chan . . . he really cares about me. _Reika closed her eyes and held her brother's arms. _Now that I think about it, being scared of the late dark wouldn't be so bad, I mean, Onii-chan is here for me, and that's what I love._ Reika opened her eyes and looked at Rai. Reika gave Rai a kiss on the cheek. _I love you Onii-chan._ Reika went back to sleep.

When morning came, Rai woke up to a start. "Good morning." Rai said as he yawn. Then he noticed Reika in his arm. "REIKA!"

Reika got up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning Onii-chan." One of the straps on her top fell down.

"Reika, how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak in here at night." Rai said. "Geez." Rai rubbed his face.

"Sorry Onii-chan." Reika said. "I just wanted to be with you."

"If you want to sleep with me just tell me." Rai said. "I mean it's not like I won't say 'no'. We are brother and sister."

"I know Onii-chan . . . I know." Reika said.

"But . . . I guess it was nice to sleep with you without knowing you were there." Rai said. Reika smiled. "But I wonder what felt so soft."

"Eh?"

"I could swear I touched something soft." Rai was referring to Reika's tushy. Reika held her butt,

"It was nothing!" Reika said.

"Wait it wasn't that was it?" Rai asked. Reika shook her head.

"Breakfast's ready!" Ryu announced and opened the door of Rai's room. Ryu's appearance surprised Rai and Reika and Ryu seeing both Rai and Reika in the same room astonished him. Ryu saw Reika's fallen strap and Ryu started thinking of dirty thoughts. "Shishi-san, Shishi-chan . . . you two aren't doing anything . . . right?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" Rai shouted, scaring some birds away.

At this moment, Ryuuji was getting ready to raid a company. He was riding on Hikoden. "Going to find out who stole my words, oh yeah." Ryuuji sang. "Then I'm going to get my money for what I invented, oh yeah." Ryuuji hummed. He was referring to the fact that it was _he _that said that Ryu's life was like a dating Sim. How Ryuuji raided and conquered the company that made Ryuuji's words into a game and books . . . is another story for another time.

- -

This ends chapter 25 of the summer arc. Please review.


End file.
